Mantendo Você Perto de Mim
by Drika Achele
Summary: As vezes quando você se dá conta. Sua chance pode estar escapando por entre seus dedos. Mas Quinn Fabray nunca deixou uma oportunidade lhe escapar. Seja ela por bem ou por mal.
1. Eu não quero Mas você quer

Mantendo Você Perto de Mim

Eu, Rachel Berry. Sempre gostei de estar sob os holofotes. Para uma futura estrela como eu, isso se torna naturalmente uma segunda natureza.

Mas ultimamente eu só desejava apenas ficar atrás dos refletores e deixar as sombras me encobrirem. Essa atitude incomum a mim tinha um fortíssimo motivo.

_Quinn Fabray_

É... Eu sei que é estranho. Normalmente eu nunca me permitiria evitá-la. Pelo contrário, sempre que a encontrava fazia questão de saudá-la. Mesmo que a resposta fosse um olhar de escárnio. Mas algumas coisas mudaram o destino de nossa relação. E eu só estava com medo.

Mas adiante explicarei os eventos modificadores.

Pois agora tenho que manter meu perfeito "_Timming Ninja", _contra certa líder de torcida.

Não pensem que é fácil. Muitos acham que por eu ser taxada de perdedora (Injustamente) eu facilmente poderia passar despercebida... Bem... Não era tanto quanto eu gostaria neste momento.

Quando você se torna alvo de caça de Quinn Fabray, as coisas tendem a dificultar-se ainda mais para você. Todos sabem que sempre fui o alvo predileto de Quinn, quando se tratava de estúpidas intimidações e abusos verbais. Mas agora as coisas eram diferentes. Ela estava me perseguindo, mas por outros motivos.

E uma coisa sobre a chefe líder de torcida que se deve saber, é que se ela não tem o que quer... Você vai saber por que ela é considerada a Hibic rainha no McKinley. E acredite, ela não ganhou o titulo a toa. Durante esta semana, Quinn alcançou um novo nível de crueldade, que fez Sue Silvester emocionada.

Depois de rezar mais de mil vezes para Barbra Streisend. A sorte resolveu me sorrir. E adicionando minhas habilidades ninjas (serão muito úteis no futuro contra os paparazi) Consegui evitar magistralmente a líder de torcida. Tanto dentro quanto fora de sala de aula.

Nos corredores do colégio era uma arte em desenvolvimento. Mesmo quando o caminho se abria para Quinn, como o mar vermelho para Moisés. A loira não conseguiu me apanhar. E quando não era rápido o suficiente para ela. Quinn o abria a chutes e gritos.

A situação toda é quase ridícula.

Meu armário, por exemplo, é mais bem "_Atocaiado" _que a casa do Osama. Mas Rachel Berry é uma garota que planeja cada passo. Com um ou dois ajustes de horário. Eu poderia transitar para as aulas sem precisar parar no meu armário para apanhar meus livros.

E como Quinn ou suas subalternas não poderiam montar guarda durante todo o horário de aula, foi fácil trapaceá-las.

A parte mais complicada para mim se dá dentro de sala de aula. Eu compartilhava pelo menos três classes com a loira durante a semana. Ao menos a presença do professor inibia Quinn de querer marchar até a minha mesa e me agarrar pelo pescoço.

Não sei como ela se saiu bem em um teste de cálculo que tivemos na terça, se ela estava muito ocupada, aparentemente querendo fazer dois furos em mim, só com a força do seu olhar.

Ficou claro para os outros alunos que a história era comigo. Possivelmente estavam tentando adivinhar que tipo de afronta eu fiz a ela. Nas outras classes eu podia contar com a distância de nossas mesas para manter minha integridade física tanto quanto pudesse. E principalmente para fugas rápidas.

Infelizmente na aula de literatura, nós duas nos sentávamos próximas. Eu ficava localizada no meio da sala e ela bem atrás de mim.

Droga!

"Rachel Berry..." Quinn sussurrou no modo mais peçonhento possível.

Senti os cabelos da nuca, ficar em pé. Pelo modo como a loira falou, eu sabia que Quinn estava com o corpo inclinado para cima de mim. Eu não podia deixar de me sentir como se estivesse prestes a ser engolfada pelas trevas.

"Não pense você que vai fugir para sempre. A única coisa que você esta conseguindo é deixar minha paciência no limite... E quando eu te pegar... Não vai ser bonito. Portanto ou você vem a mim de livre e espontânea vontade, ou então..."

A ameaça ficou no ar, pairando como uma nuvem negra.

Alguns alunos olhavam querendo saber o que estava rolando. Mas Quinn os encarou com fúria gelada. Foi o suficiente para fazê-los se recolher a sua insignificância.

A loira voltou a encarar furiosa a costa de Rachel.

Levou uma quantidade enorme de autocontrole da minha parte, para não sair correndo para as montanhas.

Céus o que vou fazer?

A aula já estava quase no fim. Eu quase posso sentir as garras dela em volta do meu pescoço.

Precisava agir rápido.

Disfarçadamente peguei meu celular e digitei um SMS de ajuda. Faltando 5 minutos para o fim da aula, a porta da sala se abriu num rompante. O professor quase teve um faniquito.

"Sr. Humel!" todos na sala olhavam espantados para Kurt.

"Desculpe-me. Professor Hamilton, mas me incubiram de vir buscar Rachel Berry até a sala da senhora Pillsbury" Ele parecia quase desesperado. Que ator.

Agora todos os alunos e o professor olhavam para mim. Tratei de falsificar uma cara de ansiedade. Voltei meus olhos para o Sr. Hamilton no melhor estilo _menor abandonado, não sei o que farei... _

O professor pigarreou. " , pode arrumar suas coisas está dispensada."

Quase soltei um suspiro de alivio, quase...

Enquanto arrumava minhas coisas, distintamente ouvi um lápis ser partido em dois, atrás de mim. Engoli em seco.

Toda a sala estava olhando para mim. Principalmente uma certa loira. Não podia perder tempo. Só uns poucos minutos me dariam a vantagem para fugir da harpia vingativa, chamada Quinn Fabray. Eu tinha até medo de olhar para ela, vai que ela me transforma em pedra. Com aquele olhar...

Saí apressadamente. No corredor praticamente saí correndo para a próxima aula. Nem reparei que Kurt estava nos meus calcanhares. Havia esquecido que compartilhávamos uma aula juntos. Mas agora porque ele estava correndo junto comigo, eu não sei. Talvez quisesse que eu derramasse o feijão.

Tá bom.

Olha, eu amo o Kurt. Agradeço a ajuda dele, mas eu não preciso de um Perez Hilton no meu pé agora. Já basta o esquisito do Jewfro.

O menino das mãos bem cuidadas já ia abrir a boca para questionar as ações da diva quando alguém perguntou alguma coisa atrás deles.

"Por que estamos correndo?"

Rachel e Kurt quase saltaram para fora da pele.

Oh my good!

"Mas que diabos Brittany! Você quase nos matou de susto" Reclamou o rapaz.

A loira sorridente ainda estava saltitando no meio do corredor, como se estivesse se preparando para um Cooper.

"Por que vocês estavam correndo" tornou a repetir Brittany.

Kurt franziu a testa.

"É mesmo, porque você estava correndo. Sabemos que pra sala da Sra Pillsbury não era. O que está acontecendo Rachel?"

A garota foi salva de responder quando o sinal tocou de modo estridente, assustando os três.

Kurt e Brittany observaram o rosto de Rachel ficar branco de medo. E dentro de segundos eles souberam o porquê.

"Rachel Barbra Berry" Uma voz praticamente rosnou o nome da diva.

_Corram para as colinas!_

-x-x-x-

Kurt e Brittany se viraram para ver uma Quinn Fabray praticamente espumando pela boca, vindo em direção a eles.

"Por que a Quinn ta parecendo um urso pardo? Brittany perguntou inocente.

"Rachel o que é que esta aconte..." Kurt piscou atordoado. A diva simplesmente sumiu.

Quando Quinn chegou a eles, a loira pegou Kurt pela lapela do casaco e praticamente sibilou.

"Onde ela está?"

"Eu já disse, ela..." Quinn deu uma sacudida nele.

"Foda-se, vocês podem ter enganado o professor, mas não a mim. Repito, a onde ela está?"

"E-Ela estava aqui agora pouco, mas sumiu" Kurt tinha de concordar com Finn. Quinn Fabray era assustadora.

"Q... " Brittany tocou o ombro da amiga.

Quinn largou Kurt e respirou fundo. O garoto exalou alivio.

O cérebro de Kurt estava trabalhando ferozmente para entender esta historia.

"Q. O que esta acontecendo?" Brittany estava preocupada com a amiga. Se o que ela andava observando nesses últimos dias sobre Quinn e Rachel estivesse certo. Sua amiga tinha de tomar um controle de si mesma.

"É um assunto particular B" Quinn manteve seu temperamento sob controle apenas por Brittany. "Vejo vocês por ai" A loira foi embora. Seus ombros estavam tensos, como se ela estivesse carregando o mundo nas costas.

Dentro da cabeça de Quinn tinha apenas uma resolução. _Achar Rachel Berry! _Ela tinha plena convicção de que teria a cantora exatamente onde queria. E isso, seria hoje.

Reassumindo sua postura imperial, Quinn se dirigiu para sua próxima classe. Como de costume o caminho se abriu para ela como o mar vermelho para Moisés.

-x-x-x-

Ao final do dia Rachel estava com os nervos em frangalhos. Passar o dia todo evitando Quinn Fabray era desgastante. A diva saltava ao menor sinal de algum uniforme vermelho e branco a vista.

Mas faltava pouco para o sinal tocar e finalizar o dia. Pena que seus pais não estariam em casa para o fim de semana. Ambos tinham viagem de trabalho marcada.

Como a diva tinha o ultimo período livre, ela aproveitou para ir até seu armário, pegar o que precisava e depois liberdade.

A morena estava tão entretida que acabou baixando à guarda.

Grande erro.

Rachel já tinha forrado sua mochila com o que precisava e estava organizando seu armário de forma metódica como sempre. Ela estava tão entretida, que não percebeu a emboscada se armando até que fosse tarde de mais.

Ela foi virada bruscamente contra os armários e sua boca foi tapada, evitando o grito que sairia. Seu corpo pequeno foi completamente dominado. Rachel olhava horrorizada para seu atacante.

_Quinn Fabray_


	2. A onde você deveria estar

**Capítulo 2: A Onde Você Deveria Estar.**

A diva estava certa de que nunca vira a loira tão enfurecida antes. Seus olhos tinham um tom de verde escurecido e incrivelmente afiado e venenoso.

"Se você fizer qualquer coisa para fugir. Eu não terei escrúpulos em deixá-la inconsciente" ameaçou a loira tirando sua mão da boca da morena. Mas seu corpo ainda mantinha o dela sob controle.

Rachel tremia dos pés a cabeça.

"Quinn..." sussurrou trêmula.

"Cale a boca!" rosnou a loira "Vamos!"

Quinn se afastou apenas o suficiente para apanhar ambas as mochilas delas. Com um aperto firme no antebraço da morena. Quinn praticamente arrastou Rachel até o estacionamento.

Seu carro estava a menos de 10 metros. Ao chegarem, Quinn destravou o automóvel e jogou as mochilas na parte traseira. Depois tornou a pegar Rachel pelo pulso levando-a para o lado do passageiro.

Ela abriu a porta e incitou a diva a entrar. Como se não bastasse, a loira se inclinou sobre a garota menor para passar o cinto de segurança.

Rachel prendeu a respiração com a proximidade. O olhar de Quinn se demorou em seu rosto por um momento. Havia alguma coisa dura e ameaçadora naquela expressão. Algo que a assustava.

_Céus... Quinn não pode querer ir em frente com isso._

Rachel desviou o olhar.

-x-x-x-

Depois que Quinn se acomodou no banco do motorista e engatou a primeira marcha para sair foi que Rachel tentou falar novamente.

"Quinn..."

"Rachel. Eu estou avisando. Fique calada se você sabe o que é bom para o seu bem estar." disse friamente.

Contra todas as probabilidades Rachel resolveu ficar calada. Ela sentiu seu mal estar aumentar consideravelmente. E com os seus pais fora da cidade, não havia ninguém que pudesse se da conta da situação dela. Se é que chegaria a algum extremo. A morena rezou para que esse não fosse o caso.

Com o canto do olho Quinn observou à diva. Rachel estava incrivelmente pálida. A loira agarrou o volante com tanta força que o nó dos seus dedos estavam brancos.

_Foda-se_

Quinn queria parar no acostamento e recolher Rachel em seus braços e acalmá-la. Mas ela ainda não se sentia pronta. Apesar dos seus sentidos gritarem em contrário.

Ela dirigiu por um longo tempo, sua raiva a consumindo como uma chama visível. Rachel permaneceu silenciosa, seus olhos ardendo, imaginando se ela a estava levando a algum lugar em particular ou se estava apenas dirigindo sem rumo. Teve a resposta para sua pergunta quando Quinn estacionou na garagem de uma bonita casa de dois andares.

Rachel piscou surpresa. Ela estava tão consumida de preocupação, que se quer observou para onde estava sendo levada.

"Onde estamos?" ela arfou quando a loira saiu do carro, deu a volta e ajudou-a a descer.

Quinn não respondeu, mas a impulsionou para frente da casa. Ela abriu a porta e com uma mão imperiosamente posta na costa de Rachel ela levou a menina para dentro.

Rachel estacou no meio do corredor. Ela se recusava a dar qualquer passo. Ela ia desmaiar, ela ia desmaiar.

Mas atenta do que um falcão sobre sua presa. Quinn a abraçou firmemente por trás, efetivamente mantendo Rachel de cambalear.

Com surpreendente força, ela levou a morena nos braços até o andar de cima, no que parecia ser a suíte máster da casa.

Zelosamente ela pousou Rachel na cama. Com uma mão ela segurou um lado do rosto de Rachel e travou seu olhar com o dela.

Quinn sabia que Rachel poderia ler tudo em seus olhos. Mas talvez não compreender a maioria. Nem mesmo ela poderia se compreender.

Mas algo que ela sabia, era que o que ela teve de Rachel, com Rachel. Nunca deveria ser colocado nos confins escuros de sua memória. Jamais.

E de repente, como se o universo tivesse sacudido seus alicerces. Rachel estava se recolhendo em uma espécie de concha emocional, a qual ela parecia finalmente perceber que ela deveria se manter o mais distante possível da loira. Como se ela finalmente pegou a dica, e resolveu que Quinn realmente tinha ojeriza da sua companhia, que ela deveria desistir de querer ser amiga de uma garota que nada mais foi do que uma cadela para ela. Uma garota que se achava no direito de ser sua juíza tanto de caráter, quanto, social.

Quinn não ia permitir que essa garota, com um coração e uma confiança do tamanho do mundo, escapa-se dela. E o que ela queria, ela teria.

Era uma troca justa, pois a muito tempo, sem que ela percebe-se, Rachel tinha levado dela algo que ela não achava que seria capaz de sentir.

Com persistência conseguiu encontrá-la, encurralá-la e capturá-la.

Deveria se sentir contente, até mesmo triunfante. Sabia que agora a teria, que com um pequeno esforço conseguiria o que queria dela.

Um Fabray toma o que quer em suas mãos.

Mas emoção que a dominava não era triunfo. Era fúria, por ter se sentido tão desapontada antes. E por sentir tão grande alivio agora, ao vê-la.

Mas o que era essa necessidade visceral que ameaçava seu senso de proporção? Que a _incitava _com a força da pura compulsão? Rachel tinha um talento extraordinário de deixar Quinn na borda de suas emoções. Ela tinha esse talento de fazê-la um furacão com todas as suas _malditas emoções_.

-x-x-x-

Rachel observou Quinn, na sua mais alta postura arrogante e ao mesmo tempo com uma graça quase felina.

Rachel se moveu ligeiramente para se acomodar melhor, Quinn também se moveu quase que instantaneamente. Rachel leu naqueles olhos esverdeados que a loira não deixaria qualquer um de seus movimentos passarem despercebidos por ela.

"Nunca achei que você fosse covarde, Rachel." A profundidade em sua voz caiu como uma pedra, rompendo o silêncio entre elas.

Rachel respirou profundamente. Não estava com medo. Era apenas cautelosa. Quem poderia culpá-la?

"Não estou com medo"

_MENTIROSA, MENTIROSA, MENTIROSA._

Essa palavra ecoava como um mantra em sua cabeça.

"Ótimo."

Quinn se inclinou sobre ela até que o mundo inteiro se resumiu no brilho de seus olhos verdes, na força de sua presença poderosa, e no calor de seu corpo que se aproximava.

"Não é medo que quero de você, Rachel." Quinn sussurrou-lhe em uma voz quente, perto de seu rosto. Mas não chegou mais perto.

O poder estava exclusivamente nas mãos dela. O ar parecia estalar ao seu redor.

O olhar de Quinn era ardente enquanto fitava Rachel.

Ela debruçou-se mais, aproximou sua boca a uma fração de seus lábios, e esperou que sentisse o cheiro de sua pele, o gosto de seu hálito em seu lábios e a desejasse.

Então, seus lábios se tocaram e, neste instante, o mundo desapareceu a sua volta. De novo.

-x-x-x-

Quinn pode sentir-lhe os lábios macios e maleáveis enquanto roçava sua boca na de Rachel. Mas ao tentar escorregar a língua em seus lábios, a morena estremeceu e recuou.

Ela se debruçou mais, tendo o cuidado de manter as mãos firmes na cama. Beijou-a de leve, como um convite para que se abrisse para ela, e ela moveu os lábios contra os dela, imitando a persuasão gentil de suas carícias.

Instantaneamente, Quinn sentiu uma onda de sangue fluir para sua cabeça. O fogo incendiou seu ventre, transformando em estilhaços seu cuidadoso controle. Esforçou-se para conter a compulsão de intensificar o beijo, de puxá-la para junto de seu corpo ansioso e de explorar as profundezas de seu corpo. De novo e de novo...

Conseguiu que ela abrisse a boca, aumentando lentamente a pressão. Seu hálito era fresco e quente, os lábios como cetim, o cheiro de sua pele estonteante e sedutor.

Quinn a beijou de modo mais exigente. Rachel se entregou, e seu suspiro foi como uma rendição silenciosa. Quinn recebeu a ordem que partia de seu corpo, de seu sangue, de conquistar, de tomar.

Mas não devia tocá-la, não desta vez. Precisava ir devagar e não apavorá-la mais do que já havia feito até agora. Não queria que ela fugisse. Se a tocasse como realmente desejava, com a palma da mão em seus seios, em suas curvas, descobrisse sua feminilidade mais íntima e sentisse o gosto de sua carne com a língua, não conseguiria parar. E ela precisava de tempo.

Quinn sentiu o bico dos seios da morena roçar os seus por um instante, enviando um tremor de erotismo diretamente ao seu centro de prazer. Um gemido de desejo reprimido ergueu-se de seu peito, mas Quinn o ignorou, fechando as mãos em punhos com tanta força que chegou a machucar seus dedos.

Ela havia começado isso e devia a Rachel, como uma dívida antiga. Não se deixar levar pelo grande frenesi, mesmo que pagasse um preço alto demais na tentativa de manter o controle.

-x-x-x-

Quinn era pura sedução. Rachel tentou tão bravamente a resistir. Ela não queria que Quinn tomasse nada em suas mãos. Não era justo.

A dança de sua língua contra a dela, lânguida e sedutora, o gosto de seus lábios, o cheiro de sua pele quente, tudo isso era uma combinação capaz de apagar qualquer pensamento. O bombardeio de prazer físico a deixa tonta.

Ela recordava como á uma semana ela foi apresentada a esse mundo de prazer. Como a uma semana ela nunca acreditaria que a pessoa que iria iniciá-la sexualmente, seria a mesma pessoa que em incontáveis vezes, também a jogou em um mundo de dor. A mesma pessoa que foi passional e ardente no ato do sexo. A mesma que foi fria e calculista enquanto observava outras pessoas a humilharem.

Como que isso era justo?

Rachel se mexeu incomodada com a sensação de vazio em seu corpo, que ansiava ser saciado por mais. Mais de Quinn. Mais da magia que ela criara apenas com seus lábios e sua língua.

Sua boca a chamou para mais perto, mas ainda não o bastante. Rachel quase suspirou de alivio quando sentiu as almofadas macias atrás de si. De leve, Quinn ajustou a sua boca, procurando com seus lábios a melhor maneira de encontrar os dela.

Rachel estava revoltada com seu corpo traidor. Mas a essa altura, Rachel não conseguiu ignorar a urgência de seu desejo. Ergueu as mãos e escorregou-as entre os seios de Quinn, até seus ombros. Em seguida, parou, indecisa, e ouviu Quinn deixar escapar um rugido baixo e trepidar sob seus dedos.

Sem pensar, respondeu ao som primitivo do desejo dela. Subiu as mãos até sua nuca, deleitando-se com a sedutora sensação de sua pele. Abriu os dedos e mergulhou-os em seus cabelos, segurou sua cabeça e puxou para mais perto.

Mas ainda não era o bastante, nunca seria o bastante. O ritmo pulsando em seu sangue, batendo em seu âmago, exigia mais.

E então Quinn se moveu.

Não para junto de seu corpo, não como seu corpo traiçoeiro desejava, mas para trás, terminando o beijo tão subitamente que seus olhos se abriram.

O que acontecera?

Seus lábios estavam inchados, seus seios pesados, e seu corpo repleto de um langor que não reconhecia. Ela piscou tentando focalizá-la, e procurando recuperar o domínio da mente.

Ela respirou profundamente, como se sentisse falta de oxigênio. Ela sentiu seu hálito na pele sensível. Talvez por isso se sentia tonta, sua respiração era tão ofegante como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

Suas mãos ainda a mantinham perto e podia sentir-lhe os ossos rijos e carne macia. Viu seus braços levantados, percebeu que a estava segurando, e compreendeu que deveria solta-la. Olhou-a. Seu rosto era a mais exata expressão de sensualidade, ousada e cativante.

Contra Quinn suas defesas eram cristalinas, transparentes, fracas.

Poderiam ser facilmente destruídas. E Rachel sentiu-as se quebrar e se desmanchar sob o calor daqueles olhos verdes. Mas foi a força de seu desejo que finalmente a destruiu.

A epifania foi instantânea e completa. Apesar de todo o seu medo, de sua cautela e de seu anseio por preservar seu emocional, não podia fugir da verdade.

_Queria Quinn_.

Estava constrangida ao emergir de sua névoa sensual e descobrir que havia sucumbido completamente a ela. Que sem levantar um dedo, a loira a subjugara, e a fizera se oferecer a ela numa pose de convite. Usando apenas sua boca, ela a levara para uma nova realidade, onde só o presente importava, e só o que havia era o insaciável apetite por prazer.

O pensamento a horrorizou. Ela havia perdido o controle, mas Quinn mantivera a dela e manteve-se apenas ao delicioso beijo que trocaram.

Seus olhos se abriram enquanto mirava o olhar impenetrável de Quinn. A líder de torcida a queria.

_Quinn Fabray a queria?_

Depois dos negros fantasmas que habitavam em seu passado, isso lhe parecera impossível. _Ela não podia acreditar._

Quando seu cérebro percebeu todas as implicações de sua atitude, Rachel sentiu suas mãos amolecerem e deslizarem do pescoço de Quinn. Era capaz de notar, pela força com que seu coração batia, que ela estava excitada.

De súbito, ela sentiu o peito latejar, como se esmagado por círculos de metal. Sua respiração era difícil, dolorosa, parecia ferir seus pulmões. Um nó de emoção se formou em sua garganta. Tentou engolir, lutando contra a dor intensa atrás dos olhos.

"Rachel?" a voz de Quinn estava áspera.

A morena mordeu os lábios e desviou os olhos.

"Rachel" disse Quinn, agora com uma voz mais baixa, rouca e incrivelmente sedutora."Está se sentindo mal? Precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Não, estou bem"

-x-x-x-

Quinn viu a mentira por trás da declaração. Ela ficou irritada por perceber que Rachel não lhe diria a verdade. Estava preocupada com ela. Ainda podia sentir que Rachel estava gelada e pálida, mas uma coisa era certa: Rachel Berry não estava prestes a desmaiar, a pesar da intensidade do beijo.

Quinn ainda estava abalada pelo impacto de sua boca se abrindo como uma flor sob a dela, pela sensação de abandono a qual a morena se entregou.

Havia alguma coisa, havia alguma coisa... Diferente em beijar Rachel Berry. Algo que a deixava com uma fome corrosiva e insatisfeita em suas entranhas. Com fome de seu corpo. E ainda mais... De seu sorriso e de sua confiança.

Olhou para seu perfil, na tentativa de entender por que esta garota a afetava tanto. Mas não era momento de tentar descobrir.

Quinn rolou para o lado se estabelecendo contra as almofadas macias da cabeceira trazendo Rachel com ela. A diva ficou encaixada nos braços de Quinn e sua cabeça repousada contra os ombros alvos e delicados da loira. Com movimentos lentos e persuasivos ela acariciou a costa da morena. Esse movimento pareceu ter um efeito calmante. Pois Rachel se viu lutando para permanecer acordada.

Talvez toda essa tensão acumulada finalmente cobrou seu preço. E Quinn estava mais do que satisfeita de ser ela a ampará-la. Inadvertidamente ela sorriu arrogante.

_Sim, Rachel Berry estava onde deveria estar desde a maldita semana passada. Em seus braços. E ela estava muito enganada se achava que poderia fugir desta vez. Um Fabray não comete o mesmo erro duas vezes._

N/A: Obrigada a quem estiver acompanhando esta Fic. Espero que estejam gostando.

Comentários sempre são bem vindos.

E fico feliz que outros autores tenham lido. Pois eu tenho muito gosto em também ler a de vocês.

Bjus! ^^


	3. Promessas feitas no calor de uma cama

**Capítulo 3 : Promessas feitas no calor de uma cama**

A luz do sol ao entardecer iluminou o quarto de maneira suave, pequenas faixas dessa luz cobriam preguiçosamente o corpo de Rachel. A morena ressonava tranqüila na enorme cama.

A pelo menos uma hora acordada foi Quinn. Ela ficou observando o sono da menina e se preparando para o que viria a acontecer. A loira estava muito bem preparada para qualquer tipo de birra que Rachel pudesse jogar.

Quinn franziu a testa, ela realmente esperava que Rachel fizesse birra, pois foi muito assustador o modo como Rachel quase passou para fora de seus sentidos, mais cedo. A loira não estava acostumada a uma Rachel Berry literalmente tombando por aí.

Quinn observou a forma tranqüila com a qual Rachel descansava perto dela. Depois que a morena havia adormecido. Quinn tratou de deixá-la mais confortável. Com bastante cuidado ela desfez Rachel de seus sapatos e meias e tirou seu casaquinho.

Consciente, Rachel não estava dando qualquer chance a loira, mas inconsciente... O corpo de Rachel gravitava para Quinn tanto quanto um satélite para seu planeta. Em seu sono a morena se aconchegou contra Quinn buscando o conforto de seu corpo.

_Isso, continue assim. Pois você não estará tendo nenhuma vantagem Rachel Berry. Você não vai sair de perto de mim._ Pensou possessivamente a loira.

Rachel começou a se mexer dando sinais de estar acordando. Com lentidão ela abriu os olhos sonolentos para serem recebidos por um par de olhos esverdeados totalmente alertas.

"Quinn?" Se dando conta da situação Rachel se levantou da cama feito um raio.

Quinn até riria se a coisa toda não fosse séria. A loira optou por continuar na cama em pose despojada.

-x-x-x-

Rachel estava ciente que estava perto de um ataque cardíaco.

_Merda, Merda, Merda._

Rachel respirou profundamente, histeria não ia ajudar agora.

Ela voltou seu olhar para Quinn.

"Eu quero ir embora" disse calmamente.

Em um instante um flash de raiva se apossou dos olhos de Quinn.

"Não" Rachel mastigou a bochecha por dentro. "Você me deve uma explicação Rachel. E eu não vou permitir que saia daqui sem me dar uma." Taxou Quinn.

"Eu não te devo nada" Quinn ficou tão surpresa com a resposta quanto Rachel. "Você não tem nenhum direito de fazer o que fez comigo hoje e ainda esperar que eu tenha que te dar alguma satisfação das minhas ações!"

Quinn se levantou da cama como uma leoa pronta para abater a presa. Rachel se encolheu ligeiramente, e foi recuando devagar.

"Você não me deve nada?" Quinn estava eriçada de raiva. "Pois deixe eu refrescar sua memória. Há uma semana você e eu tivemos uma _Interação _muito interessante. E antes que eu abrisse minha boca, você já tinha desaparecido mais rápido do que a treinadora Silvester estivesse disparando insultos ao Sr. Shuester!"

"Do que você esta reclamando, Quinn?" O que aconteceu, aconteceu e só." Disparou a morena. " Aliás eu achava que você seria a primeira a apagar aquela situação da sua cabeça."

"Mas eu não fiz e não vou fazer" Gritou Quinn

"Problema seu, pois eu esqueci" Declarou petulantemente Rachel.

_Mentirosa... _

Quinn riu de modo desdenhoso.

Ela se aproximou lentamente de Rachel "Pois eu acho que você não esqueceu não... Acho ainda, que você nunca vai esquecer. Afinal não podemos apagar da memória quem foi que fudeu a gente pela primeira vez."

Quinn ficou bem satisfeita ao ver a palidez de Rachel. Quando a morena não pode mais recuar por causa da porta atrás dela, Quinn calmamente colocou uma mão de cada lado da cabeça dela. Criando uma barreira.

-x-x-x-

Rachel ficou com raiva e ao mesmo tempo envergonhada.

_Ótimo_

Quinn não iria permitir que Rachel desabonasse sua noite de amor.

A morena vacilou por um instante quando levantou suas mãos a fim de tirar Quinn de cima dela. Afinal ela parecia não querer arriscar colocá-las acidentalmente nos seios da outra menina. Por fim ela os colocou nos ombros da líder de torcida, o que não foi bom, porque Quinn pressionou seu quadril ao dela, deixando-a totalmente presa a líder de torcida.

Quinn quase perdeu a compostura.

Ela serpenteou seus braços ao redor de Rachel, precisando absorver o máximo desse contato. Era um abraço estranho.

"Rachel..." ela chamou suavemente. Com delicadeza ela salpicava beijinhos pelo rosto da morena. E ouviu com satisfação o engate da respiração dela. "Não minta para mim e nem a você mesma" sussurrou sedutora.

Devagar Quinn alcançou os lábios carnudos de que tanto sentiu falta. Com delicadeza pressionou seus lábios aos de Rachel, fez isso algumas vezes até ela reagir. Com a boca ligeiramente entre aberta, ela sentiu Rachel timidamente mover seus lábios sobre o inferior dela e depois sugá-lo.

Quinn quase perdeu a compostura.

Com firmeza ela deslizou suas mãos até a parte de trás das pernas de Rachel e num único movimento ela colocou as pernas da menina ao redor de sua cintura e pressionou-a contra a porta. Ainda não satisfeita reivindicou a boca dela com paixão. Quinn não deixaria qualquer duvida do que queria.

-x-x-x-

Rachel tinha quase certeza que Quinn era bipolar ou tripolar, dependendo caso. Mas a única certeza que ela tinha neste momento era a de que a loira a estava arrastando para aquele redemoinho de paixão que compartilharam na semana passada. A mesma união tresloucada de prazeres que ela não achava nem em um milhão de anos que teria nos braços de Quinn.

E que...

WOU

_Quinn sua maldita._

Ela esgueirou um das mãos até meu seio e o acariciou com paixão.

Não pude me controlar e deixei um gemido prolongado escapar de mim.

Quinn me olhou de modo predatório.

Os olho dela estavam dilatados de desejo e eu quase gemi de novo por causa disso.

Por alguns segundos ficamos nos encarando, eu acariciei seu rosto como se ela fosse um gatinho, beijei suavemente sua bochecha.

_Deus eu sou uma otária._

-x-x-x-

Rachel não parava de me surpreender.

Aqui estou eu agindo toda sob a luxúria e ela ainda é capaz de um gesto desses?

Meu desejo acabou de subir alguns degraus.

A levei até a cama, e mais uma vez fui cuidadosa em colocá-la lá. Movimentei o quadril para provocar um pouco de atrito entre nossas intimidades. Ambas suspiramos.

Não me fiz de rogada e sem esperar por qualquer tipo de permissão, fui desabotoando a camisa dela, necessitava vê-la. Me livrei da sua camisa e a contemplei por um instante em seu sutiã. Acho que ela não queria ser a única a ficar sem alguma coisa por ali. Rachel com certa firmeza praticamente arrancou a parte de cima do meu uniforme jogando em algum canto do quarto e sem que eu esperasse subiu o meu sutiã para abocanhar meu seio.

Oh...

_Porra..._

Rachel dedicava igual atenção aos dois. Com vontade ela beijou, lambeu e chupou. Coisa boa que ela gosta de ser perfeccionista.

Só que era eu quem iria ditar as coisas ali.

Então eu tomei o rosto dela e a beijei com ardor renovado. As nossas bocas eram uma confusão de briga por domínio. Mas Rachel não teria nenhuma chance.

Eu a possuiria e tiraria dela toda e qualquer idéia de me deixar.

Desgrudei da boca dela, que já estava vermelha e inchada e fiquei de pé na frente dela. Rachel me encarou confusa. Tirei meu sutiã, saia e calcinha. Com prazer observei o olhos dela ficarem escuros de desejo.

Me curvei e sem cerimônia lhe tirei a saia e calcinha. Agora quem estava com olhos escurecidos era eu. Me veio a mente do porque eu a chamava de Ru Paul. Ela com certeza não lembrava em nada um travesti.

De baixo de todo aqueles suéteres, Rachel Berry tinha um corpo sensacional. E o que mais me interessava no momento estava ao meu alcance.

Fiquei ajoelhada e a puxei até a beirada da cama. Afastei as pernas maravilhosas dela e deixei bem exposto meu alvo principal.

-x-x-x-

Rachel era uma confusão de nervos atiçados quando Quinn a subjugou daquele jeito. Mas ela não poderia argumentar nada quando sentiu a loira lhe _beijar intimamente_. Rachel só arqueou o corpo na avassaladora onda de prazer que lhe abatia.

Rachel suspirou de prazer, enfiando os dedos nos cabelos macios de Quinn. Estava tão excitada e sensível que o que a língua de Quinn estava fazendo a ela, a estava jogando perigosamente na borda.

Pressentindo isso Quinn interrompeu sua exploração da região íntima da morena para mover Rachel para o centro da cama e cobri-la com seu corpo.

A principio quase protestei, mas minha reclamação morreu quando a boca de Quinn se moveu sobre a minha, tão exigente quanto a mão que introduziu entre as minhas pernas.

Ofeguei, mas não havia ar para absorver; apenas Quinn. A língua dela invadiu minha boca e seu corpo pressionava o meu. Ela deslizou o dedo médio pela minha abertura e depois o mergulhou sem cerimônia, fazendo movimentos de vai e vêm dolorosamente lânguidos.

_Maldita_

-x-x-x-

Quinn observou Rachel vir ao êxtase com uma animalesca sensação triunfo. O corpo pequeno dela se arqueava ao prazer e depois sacudido com o orgasmo que lhe proporcionou.

Para o _Gran Finale. _Quinn deu um Chupão muito bem dado no pescoço de Rachel, para deixá-la marcada. E ela pretendia deixar muitas marcas daquela pelo corpo da diva.

Rachel estava completamente mole em seus braços, e Quinn estava satisfeita com isso. Muito satisfeita.

Quinn esperou ela recuperar o fôlego.

"Rachel..." Sua voz estava rouca de desejo. Dessa vez ela trocou um beijo longo e delicioso com ela. A parte de exigir já passou, ficando apenas o saborear...

Boca deliciosa a daquela impertinente capitã do clube Glee.

Quinn silenciosamente fez uma promessa a elas duas. E não haveria nenhuma maneira no inferno que a fizesse quebrá-la.

Já era hora de Quinn buscar tomar as rédeas de sua vida. E isso incluía ter uma certa baixinha tagarela ao seu lado.


	4. Rachel tem a palavra

**Capitulo 4: Rachel tem a palavra**

Quinn se espreguiçou e despertou-se se conscientizando de que estava sozinha na cama, isso a alarmou. Ela se lembrava muito bem de ter ido dormir com uma Rachel Berry firmemente presa em seus braços.

Eu olhei ao redor rezando para ver alguma baixinha lá.

Não teve sorte.

Levantei-me da cama num rompante. Como estava só de calcinha, peguei um short e uma camiseta na cômoda e me vesti depressa. E se Rachel deu um jeito de fugir? Saí do quarto com o coração batendo a mil.

De carro ela não poderia, escondi as chaves no lugar mais alto, lá ela não alcançaria. Do jeito que Rachel era teimosa era bem capaz dela ter ido a pé. Entrei no corredor apressada para chegar à porta da frente. Foi quando fui atingida por um cheiro muito bom de café bem fresquinho vindo da cozinha.

Cautelosamente segui até lá. Acho que balancei um pouco na mistura de alívio e ternura que me preencheu ao avistar a cena mais adorável que já tinha visto.

Rachel estava de costa para a entrada da cozinha, a mesa estava posta e ela estava concentrada no café sendo preparado no balcão. Ela trajava apenas uma camisa ligeiramente comprida de ginástica e cantarolava uma música que Quinn desconhecia.

Provavelmente Broadway

Havia algo sobre esse cenário que mexeu profundamente comigo. Eu poderia não estar pronta para nomear o que estava tão profundamente enterrado em mim, não agora. Mas eu estava mais do que pronta em não permitir em hipótese alguma deixá-la sair de perto de mim.

_Poxa Fabray... Você é tão egoísta._

-x-x-x-

Rachel cantarolava distraída enquanto preparava o café. Seu plano de fuga foi altamente frustrado ao perceber que um temporal se abatia sobre Lima.

Francamente, há alguns meses era para ter-se iniciado o período de chuvas, mas nem uma gotinha caiu. Agora a tempestade resolve cair no pior momento possível. Tipo, Hoje!

Rachel amaldiçoou a imprevisibilidade metereológica.

Na verdade estava mais é aborrecida consigo mesma.

Em toda a sua vida nunca foi de recuar de qualquer situação. Mas nos últimos tempos estava se provando uma covarde de marca maior. E uma estúpida como bônus adicional.

Mas agora era um novo dia e, pelas suaves batidas das gotas da chuva contra a janela, ela não estava livre para sair levando sua humilhação. Talvez ela devesse ter tido alguma conversa com Quinn, de preferência a longa distância, será que uns 150 Km ? Ou melhor, um e-mail de uma conta anônima. Ou talvez um bilhete por pombo-correio?

O que quer que fosse ela não gostaria de encarar a garota novamente, estava considerando seriamente ir a pé para casa, mesmo que vestida só naquela camisa.

Rachel fez uma careta.

_Não seja estúpida, Quinn parecia embutida de um GPS que lhe fornecia sua posição de qualquer lugar do globo terrestre. E você já experimentou em primeira mão o que acontece quando se ignora a HBIC do Makinley._

Rachel fez outra careta, quando outro pensamento lhe ocorreu.

Desde quando uma pessoa na iminência de uma fuga faz café da manhã para seu raptor?

A morena parou de cantarolar, apenas para resmungar algo inteligível.

Só ela, mesmo. ¬¬

O som de passos suaves e cautelosos chegou a sua audição como um alerta vermelho.

_Quinn._

Vê-la era um problema! Ao encará-la ela se lembrou das peripécias noturnas e seu rosto ficou da cor de um rabanete. Não ajudava que Quinn poderia ficar divina em qualquer situação. Presumivelmente ela acabara de acordar, mas estava linda. E aquele conjunto infame que estava usando agora ficava atiçando a minha libido.

E para completar ela ficava me encarando com aquela maldita e perfeita sobrancelha arqueada de modo quase zombeteiro. E uma expressão de quem sabe das coisas.

Eu fiquei muito tentada em jogar aquela jarra de café na cara dela. Mas lembrei que seria um crime desfigurar aquela face. Talvez um par de bofetadas me satisfizesse.

Balancei a cabeça, que raios eu estava pensando? Violência não era resposta para nada. Mas... Que eu fiquei tentada, não podia negar.

"Oh, oi!" Tentei fazer uma expressão casual. "Espero que não se importe que eu tenha usado a sua cozinha. Mas estava com fome e preparei o café da manhã. Escusado eu dizer que me recusei em preparar qualquer coisa proveniente de carne animal, visto que eu não como nada que tenha cara. E vai contra todos os meus princípios em defesa dos animais. Preparei algo que talvez você venha a apreciar e que com certeza não vá privá-la dos nutrientes necessários a sua dieta de atleta."

Quinn estava só olhando para mim. Parecia mais divertida do que entediada com o meu passeio verbal.

"O quê?" Eu já me preparava para qualquer tirada desagradável que ela pudesse me dizer.

Acho que ela estava se divertindo com meu tom meio mal humorado.

"Nada em particular. Acho que você é como eu, se não ingerir cafeína de qualidade logo pela manhã, vamos começar a roer as pernas da mesa." Respondeu a loira divertida.

Hunm...

"Você ia sair para correr?" apontei para sua vestimenta.

Quinn fez uma cara engraçada.

"Não, apenas peguei esta roupa ao acaso..."

Não sei por que, mas acho que ela não tinha essa intenção ao colocar estas roupas. Parecia mas é com outra coisa. Mas o quê?

Eu também não perdi o olhar dela na direção das minhas pernas. Bem o que mais ela queria que eu usasse? Eu fui seqüestrada, não era como se ela fosse me dar um tempo para preparar uma malinha para o fim de semana.

Peguei a jarra de café e outra de suco e as coloquei na mesa, rapidamente me sentei. O olhar de Quinn estava se transformando rapidamente em algo luxurioso. E eu suponho que se eu ou ela não abrisse a boca para conversarmos, em questão de segundos estaríamos em cima daquela mesa fazendo coisas libidinosas e com mais freqüência que um casal de coelhos ou Santana e Brittany para essa matéria.

"Você me assustou por um momento hoje." Quinn falou do outro lado da mesa, que propositalmente a onde coloquei a cadeira dela, para estabelecer algum espaço.

A olhei de modo interrogativo.

Ela ficou brincando um pouco com sua torrada antes de atender meus olhos.

"Fiquei incrivelmente assustada ao acordar e não vê-la na cama comigo. Pensei que você tivesse conseguido fugir e quando eu vi que ainda estava chovendo fiquei apavorada só em pensar que você poderia estar lá fora nesse tempo sem algum tipo de agasalho e a mercê de algum estranho pronto a lhe dar uma carona, sabe-se lá para onde." Quinn por algum motivo parecia zangada, mas com ela mesma.

Rachel não esperava seu coração se aquecer tão rápido na confissão de Quinn.

"Quinn, apesar da minha propensão a saídas dramáticas, nem eu seria capaz dessa atitude. Embora houvesse me passado pela cabeça. Mas acho que isso não nos levaria a lugar nenhum."

Quinn se acomodou melhor na cadeira.

"Porquê você me evitou, como se eu tivesse contraído a peste negra?"

Rachel tentou não se encolher no tom duro das palavras dela. Mas por qualquer meio era bastante obvio o seu motivo de tentar evitar a loira.

Olhei para ela com determinação.

"Eu estava com medo de você!" Uma sombra pareceu pairar sobre a mesa, na minha resposta. "Nunca em um milhão de anos esperaria que meu inicio sexual seria com HBIC Lucy Quinn Fabray. A garota que por anos nada mas fez do que tornar a minha vida acadêmica em suas mãos, um inferno. A mesma garota que foi a primeira em jogar uma raspadinha na minha cara, me sujeitar a humilhações públicas me intimidar tanto física quanto verbalmente e até mesmo me agredir..." Minha voz nunca passou de um tom elevado, era estranhamente suave enquanto enumerava minhas coleções de humilhação.

"Para quem constantemente rechaçava minhas tentativas de amizade, para do nada, você me tomar em seus braços e querer me possuir... Você com certeza conseguiu me confundir de uma maneira que até agora me deixa zonza. Você, a garota mais popular e bonita da escola em que aparentemente todos dariam um braço para estar ao seu lado, de repente me deseja? Apenas deseja a garota com sonhos maiores do que esta cidade? E-eu não compreendo. É apenas eu..." Acho que minha voz nunca soou tão suave e tristonha.

Levantei-me da mesa sem ao menos dispensar qualquer atenção a Quinn. Aproximei-me do balcão e apoiei minhas mãos lá. Fiquei observando a chuva que caia lá fora.

"Não nego que correspondi a você. A final que prova mais gritante do que ter te dado minha virgindade. E nem mesmo uma semana depois, além de ser seqüestrada, ainda sim ceder mais uma vez meu corpo." Balancei minha cabeça esperando clarear um pouco mais meus pensamentos. "Te evitei porque na minha cabeça, nada mais me mostrava que isso não fosse uma espécie de piada cruel, que finalmente eu seria quebrada definitivamente pelas suas mãos."

"Sinto medo o tempo todo, mas nunca deixei que isso levasse a melhor sobre meus nervos. Mesmo sobre esse calvário acadêmico, se tivesse me deixado atingir por você desde a primeira vez, eu nada mais seria do que uma pobre coitada depressiva." Ergui minha cabeça

"Sempre fui ensinada a ter a cabeça erguida, me orgulhar de ser quem sou e nada mais em contrário. Mas você me tirou do eixo e atirou num enorme turbilhão. Dá para imaginar? Eu e você fazendo sexo! E não uma mais muitas vezes? Tenho que dar a mão a palmatória, você é uma sedutora magnífica. Sou eu oferecendo meu tolo coração aos chacais novamente?"

Suspirei cansada.

-x-x-x-

Quinn nunca sentiu que fosse querer morrer naquele instante. Salvo o momento em que ela teve de dar sua filhinha em adoção.

Ouvir tudo aquilo de Rachel, equiparava-se a ter um rolo compressor passando por cima dela.

Rachel não tinha idéia, mas todas aquelas acusações mesquinhas que ela era alvo eram só para tentar diminuir o meu desejo inconsciente que ela me despertava.

No passado eu sempre senti uma pontada incomoda toda vez que sujeitava Rachel a situações degradantes. Mas ignorava. Eu sabia o que era, mas ignorava. Uma única vez lembro de sentir-me totalmente culpada.

Foi naquele maldito banheiro depois da coroação de Rei e Rainha do baile.

Depois de ter estapeado Rachel, senti uma letargia tomar conta de mim.

Eu não só tinha levantado a mão para ela como também havia descido a mesma sobre o rosto dela.

Nunca senti tanta raiva de mim mesma.

Apesar do acontecido, Rachel nada mas fez do que enxugar minhas lágrimas e me consolar. A bondade simples dela foi como um bem devolvido tapa na cara. Isto era algo inerente a Rachel Berry: Bondade e capacidade ilimitada de perdão.

Ela até disse que apreciava o drama da tapa.

_Você tem que amar essa garota._

Saí da cadeira e me aproximei daquela figura fragilizada. Debati se deveria tocá-la, meu corpo parece ter tomado essa decisão com ou sem consentimento do meu cérebro. Meus braços passaram ao redor dos ombros delicados dela e levemente a trouxeram a mim. Apenas fiquei contente de te-la assim comigo, suas costas descansando contra meu peito de modo despretensioso.

Apertei levemente minha bochecha esquerda contra o lado de sua cabeça. Minha boca facilmente poderia roçar sua orelha se eu quisesse, e foi o que fiz. Mas nada neste movimento tinha de interesse provocativo.

"Você é a única pessoa que tem o talento de me tirar da minha zona de conforto. Sempre fui à pessoa mais controlada seja em casa ou na escola. Mas você, parece ter um talento especial em aperta os meus botões e me fazer cair a mascara da imparcialidade." Considerou Quinn.

"Só para constar... Você parece que está descrevendo o Dr. Jekill e Mr. Hyde." Disse Rachel.

"Talvez eu seja como ele." Ela se aconchegou um pouco mais na morena. "Você já assistiu ao filme o Segredo de Mary Reilly?"

Rachel balançou a cabeça concordando.

"Você é para mim, o que Mary era para Jekill e Hyde." Sussurrou Quinn "Meu catalisador..."

Rachel se arrepiou da cabeça aos pés. Entendo muito bem as implicações.

"Acho que nunca vou conseguir me desculpar o suficiente com você. Mas não vou parar de fazê-lo pelo resto da minha vida." Havia qualquer coisa na voz de Quinn a respeito dessa promessa que fez Rachel se mexer para ficar de frente para Quinn. Seus corpos bem coladinhos.

_Tentação..._

"O quê exatamente você esta querendo me dizer?"

"O quê quero dizer, é que estou apaixonada por você a mais tempo do que eu pudesse me dar conta. Eu quero você de uma maneira que faz meu corpo doer." Quinn pressionou seu corpo mais um pouco no de Rachel querendo ter algum tipo de alivio "E não vou abrir mão de você Rachel. Eu não vou deixar."


	5. Alguns pontos no í

**Capitulo 5 : Alguns pontos no í **

Rachel não sabia bem o que pensar sobre essa revelação.

_Quinn era apaixonada por ela a mais tempo do que pudesse se dar conta?_

Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Num minuto eu era toda pateta sobre essa noticia, e no minuto seguinte eu socava qualquer parte do corpo de Quinn que estivesse ao meu alcance.

Acho que meus golpes não pareciam fazer algum efeito nela. Mas com certeza eu a surpreendi. Acho que eu estava mais fazendo cócegas do que fazendo algum dano.

Consegui me esquivar dela e saí apressada da cozinha.

Minha mente era um caos.

Subi para a suíte e nem me dei ao trabalho de fechar a porta. Consciente da desaprovação que me seguiu porta adentro. Supunha-se que eu não entrasse no quarto sem ela; supunha-se que eu não deveria pensar em rejeitar seu afeto; e por Deus, supunha-se que eu não derreteria o coração, por ela. Quinn fez tudo muito rápido e com movimentos tão sutis ou não, que eu me senti abraçada fortemente com a sua proteção em vez de sufocada com tanta dominação.

_Otária_

Mas algo dentro de mim se recusava a se abrir totalmente e eu tenho absoluta certeza que o que resguardava isso era o meu medo. _Por quê?_ Eu já caí de cabeça em relacionamentos apostando meu coração para que tudo desse certo. Por que dessa vez a cautela?

Tal como eu suspeitei, Quinn entrou no quarto pisando duro, 1,73m de irritação e arrogância Fabray. A raiva aumentou dentro de mim, mas estava mais nela do que em Quinn.

Eu levantei meus olhos, adotando a minha expressão mais severa. E até isso não pareceu perturbá-la.

Quinn teve a audácia de me olhar furiosamente, a sua cabeça inclinada, o seu cabelo no comprimento do ombro, caia em volta de seu rosto como de um anjo caído. Os olhos verdes faiscavam de irritação, e a sua expressão era muito malditamente sensual para ser assustadora exceto que parecia muito primitivo.

Oh sim, Quinn Fabray me intimidava, mas isso nunca me impediu de cutucá-la com a vara curta. Mas eu estava a um passo de perder o controle. Não pareceria bem no seu resumo?

"Você não correrá mais de mim como um pequeno coelho assustado que foge de uma visão. Não permitirei isso." As palavras saíram trituradas de Quinn.

"Você não permitirá?" eu alarguei os meus olhos em estupefação. "Desculpe-me, Srta. Fabray, mas você não tem uma correia em volta do meu pescoço ou papéis de propriedade com o meu nome neles. Faço como me agrada"

Eu Rachel Berry nunca estive tão enfurecida. Isso é bem melhor que o medo, com certeza, pois eu estava sentindo um chilique chegando.

Quinn avançou em mim até estar a meros centímetros.

"Você não faz". A sua cabeça abaixou, o seu nariz que quase a toca, enquanto como raiva faiscava dentro dela como fogo chamejando fora do controle.

Eu pus minhas mãos contra seus ombros, tentando empurrar ela para trás. _Tentou_, porque ela não se moveu nem um centímetro.

_Irritante_

"Você é_ inacreditável_ e incrivelmente arrogante" briguei.

Ela sorriu, apesar da raiva ainda brilhar nos olhos dela

"Estou somente assustada de verdade com você!" O sorriso sumiu do rosto de Quinn num instante. As suas mãos foram aos seus quadris, os seus lábios apertados. Na sua típica pose de intimidação. "O que você vai fazer comigo, rosnar para mim até eu morrer? Obrigar-me a assistir sua rotina militar de líder de torcida até os meus olhos caírem da minha cabeça? Oh não, espere, você vai levar todas as minhas coleções da Broadway." Olhei falsamente assustada. "Oh, Quinn, estou tão assustada. Por favor não."

_Wou, Rachel Berry, você sabe realmente como apertar os botões dela._

Quinn rosnou. Não foi uma vibração forte de som, mas foi um barulho muito sutil que atingiu com eficiência a parte cautelosa do cérebro de Rachel. E ela poderia ter prestado atenção se ela não estivesse tão furiosa.

"Você está no meu caminho." Ela se esticou toda até que o seu nariz tocasse o de Quinn. "Saia dele."

A cena teria tido mais efeito se ela não estivesse só de calcinha e um blusão. E na ponta dos pés não era tão intimidante.

A expressão de Quinn mudou, então, transformou-se subitamente. Os seus olhos estreitaram-se, e a determinação selvagem, sem remorsos que ela usava todas às vezes, enquanto controlava com mãos de ferro o Makinley, estava direcionada a Rachel.

Eu devia correr agora mesmo. Eu devia ter me virado e corrido tão rápido quanto aqueles coelhos que ela mencionou antes. Num instante as suas mãos prenderam meus braços, no segundo ela soube a sua intenção e a cabeça dela abaixou, eu devia ter reagido. Se eu tivesse tido tempo.

Entre um segundo e o seguinte os lábios dela cobriram os meus, a sua língua empurrou entre os meus lábios quando eles se separaram em surpresa, e oh inferno em um minuto estava perdida. Seus lábios me devoravam. A sua língua acariciava dentro da minha boca, preenchendo meus sentidos.

O nosso beijo tinha um gosto. Não o sabor normal de um beijo, mas o sabor de uma promessa selvagem, uma tarde de deserto, quente e cheia de mistério e fome.

Rachel encontrou-se derretendo contra a loira. Ela tremia. Aquele corpo duro e delicioso sustentou seu peso enquanto cada mão agarrava um globo carnudo do seu traseiro e a levantava apertando para mais perto do seu corpo. Sua cabeça inclinou, o beijo tornou-se mais profundo, um rosnado forte soltou do fundo da sua garganta, quando ela deixou os seus lábios rodear a sua língua de provação, e ela buscou mais do seu gosto.

Estava lá, cada vez que ela acariciou a língua que se entrelaçava com a sua, sutil, incitando-a a consumi-lo mais, mantê-la mais perto, devorar o beijo de Quinn.

E ele a aterrorizava. Eu senti o meu orgulho, conquistado com empenho e dificuldade, lutando contra uma reclamação que ela sentia chegar, gritando avisos até que eu me movesse aos arrancos para trás, lutando, para me libertar dos braços delicados porem fortes, quando encarei Quinn, eu arquejava com vontade súbita de chorar.

Levantei a minha mão, toquei os lábios dela. Os lábios que me hipnotizavam, deixava-na com dor, um milagre do prazer, tal como ela soube que eles seriam.

Quinn não estava em melhor estado do que eu. Mas a maldita sabia se recompor com rapidez eficiente. Que inveja.

"Você é minha." Não havia nenhuma provocação sensual na voz dela, nenhum flerte brincalhão e sedutor. Os seus olhos verdes brilharam com consciência predatória e triunfo.

Eu realmente queria dar uma bofetada nela.

Afastei minha mão dela.

"Você está louca" eu ofeguei.

"Minha." A voz dela era absolutamente determinada.

-x-x-x-x-

Eu sei o que todos acham que sabem da minha personalidade. Fria, calculista e manipuladora.

_Estão todos certos..._

_Na maioria das vezes._

A única lição que realmente valeu apena ser aprendida pelo meu pai, foi que não importa o que houver, jamais demonstre suas fraquezas. Seus inimigos nunca se quer podem desconfiar que você tenha uma. Não foi a toa que a treinadora Silvester me tem como sua pupila.

Enquanto fui crescendo fui aprendendo esta importante lição. Eu era o patinho feio e gordo, de quem todas as crianças zombavam no primário. Sempre sujeita a intermináveis xingamentos. Mas um dia dei a volta por cima e de lá fiz de tudo ao meu alcance para não sair.

Ao chegar ao ginasial eu já sabia o que tinha de ser feito. Esmague todos sobre seus pés, todos que possam ser uma ameaça ao seu poder.

A moeda corrente do ensino médio dos populares.

Mas uma única pessoa se recusou a ser esmagada por mim.

Rachel Berry

Ela era a única pessoa de quem eu tinha medo.

É, eu Quinn Fabray tinha medo de Rachel Berry. A garota com _zero senso de moda_, quase megalomaníaca, que só sabia falar em parágrafos, mandona e que teimava em querer ser minha amiga.

Mas também a garota com mais confiança e dignidade que qualquer um, que nunca baixou a cabeça para ninguém e em nenhuma situação. A garota que constantemente é tratada como pária, até mesmo dentro do clube Glee. A garota que leva raspadinhas e ninguém acode, mas quando é o inverso é a primeira a estender a mão. A garota que fica de pé por quem ela é sorri com orgulho por isso.

Eu invejava isso em Rachel, sua capacidade de ser quem ela é e ser firme nisso. Enquanto eu escondo minhas inseguranças nos recantos mais escuros da minha mente. Ela era perigosa...

A principio eu não entendia essa cisma dela em querer se aproximar de mim, eu já havia feito ela passar por inúmeras humilhações. Mesmo assim lá estava Rachel no dia seguinte, ostentando um sorriso de trinta e três dentes na minha direção e me desejando bom dia. Com a certeza que no fundo eu tinha alguma bondade em mim, e que se ela continuasse insistindo uma hora esse meu lado viria a tona.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ficava irritada, estava também curiosa com ela.

Sempre me considerei bastante calma e controlada. Bastava Rachel aparecer e eu virava um touro enfurecido.

Sou perceptiva e inteligente. Rachel me transforma em tola.

S_inceramente, como é que eu fui cair naquele papo de que bebês judeus fazem testes específicos? Meus hormônios maternos não poderiam ser desculpa pela minha idiotice._

Pensando bem, ela já me deu umas voltas sem que eu percebesse.

_Vergonhoso Fabray, muito vergonhoso. _

E o que falar sobre a minha aparente incapacidade de dizer _não_ a ela. Tsc... Tsc...

E o mais importante. A aparência.

Hoje em dia é de conhecimento de todos que eu me _remodelei _para o que é este corpo agora. Bem, na verdade a única intervenção médica mesmo foi a rinoplastia. O restante foi puro sacrifício físico. A aparência foi um dos meus temas preferidos de ataque a Rachel, desde seu nariz até sua estatura mínima. Confesso que fui bastante insistente nesse assunto, quase uma obsessão. Era irritante como sem que eu percebesse, meus olhos seguiam-na assim que ela entrava no meu campo de visão, e que inadvertidamente se demoravam nas suas pernas. E em vez de insultá-la, ficava apreciando.

_Sério, como é que uma anã de jardim como ela, parece que tem pernas que podem durar para sempre?_

E eu não era a única a notar. Durante as performances do clube, as quais usavam roupas mais _teens, _muita gente tinha que engolir a língua por falar do corpo dela. Geralmente isso se aplicava a mim e Santana. Quem poderia imaginar que de baixo daqueles suéteres esquisitos existisse um corpo formidável? Santana foi uma que tinha um olhar pecaminoso em direção a Rachel, durante nosso desempenho de Start me up.

Ao lembrar isso, também veio a minha mente, o desejo de querer quebrar a cara da Santana por fazer isso. Só depois é que fui entender que aquilo era ciúme.

Eu tinha ciúmes da Rachel.

Aos poucos fui juntando pequenas peças que foram se encaixando para me fazer entender essa relação toda esquisita com Rachel. E quando compreendi, foi como ter levado um soco no estomago.

E como sou a rainha da negação, piorei meu comportamento com relação a ela, só para negar um pouco mais a minha descoberta. E me arrependo muito disso. Aquela altura, não suportava o olhar de decepção que ela me dava toda vez que dizia ou fazia algo para magoá-la.

E até aquele ponto não tinha percebido uma coisa.

Eu precisava que ela continuasse a ter fé em mim quando ninguém mais o fazia, inclusive eu. Eu me recusava a deixá-la fazer isso.

De um jeito torto, eu e Rachel tínhamos uma ligação. E eu sempre fui muito egoísta com tudo que fosse muito íntimo e próximo a mim. Assim como Rachel tem esse poder bizarro de ver e ler minha alma. Eu também posso fazer o mesmo com ela. E eu vejo nos olhos dela com clareza, o mesmo que eu sinto por ela.

Quinn viu como os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram, uma pitada de medo brilhava nas profundidades daqueles olhos escuros, misturada com raiva e excitação.

Ela sabia o que tinha feito. Ela deveria sentir remorso em vez de satisfação.

"Você sente isto agora, não é Rachel?." Ela disse o nome dela, provou-o na própria língua e apreciou o som disto.

"Eu sinto sua loucura". Sussurrou Rachel. Ela moveu-se depressa para longe de mim, a cautela apertando o corpo dela de forma gritante.

Quinn a olhou, enquanto deixava o olhar seguir cada movimento dela, como eu inalei o cheiro dela, ainda saboreando o gosto dela.

Eu ainda podia senti-la; em baixo do gosto do hormônio era o gosto da paixão dela, das necessidades que ela manteve firmemente guardadas dentro dela e a batalha que ela empreendeu para conter tudo.

A sua Rachel, tão inteligente quanto ela era, tão suavemente esbelta e sensual como era o corpo feminino dela, estava desiludida, magoada, tudo por causa de garotos fracos de espírito, ineptos que não tiveram o bom senso para ver o presente que Deus deu a eles. Eu sei qual é o medo dela.

E agora eu a enfrentava, sabendo que já tinha cometido muitos erros aos seus olhos. Uma vez que ela aprendesse o que aquele beijo de fato significava. Eu tinha tirado a escolha dela. Eu comecei algo que a atou irrevogavelmente a mim e por meio disso levou o controle que ela tão altamente estimava.

"Não estou louca" eu suspirei. "Pelo menos não mais".


	6. Definições na noite

Capitulo 6: Algumas Definições no meio da noite

Havia momentos na vida de uma garota que ela não tinha escolha, mas admitir o que estava rolando dentro da cabeça dela, e Rachel admitiu que esta era uma dessas vezes. Ela não gostou, não gostou de ter de repriorizar a vida dela ou reconhecer que não teve nenhuma escolha mas lidar com uma relação que tinha certeza era altamente imprudente.

_Sim, eu estava considerando um relacionamento com Quinn._

Quinn, apesar de sua maneira calma, e porque não dizer arrogante, não era nenhuma idiota e eu sabia. Eu sentia isto claro dentro de mim e não tinha nenhuma idéia de como lidar com a espera por outro sapato para me derrubar onde eu estava interessada. . E eu não gostei do fato do MEU corpo traidor agir como um imã na direção de Quinn.A loira tinha sido incansável. A fome que nos dilacerava fez com que ela me possuísse quase que violentamente várias vezes ao longo da noite, nossos corpos buscando a posse um do outro até que o esgotamento nos lançava num sono exausto, só o suficiente para descansar e acordar minutos mais tarde e mais famintas, mais desesperadas por sexo que antes.

Eu queria culpar a reação hormonal, ou a minha quedinha que agora adimito ter tido por Quinn desde que a conheci. Mas não podia, eu e ela dividiamos algo muito profundo... Eu não me refiro só ao sentido biblíco da coisa. Era algo realmente emocional. E muito perigoso de se manusear.

Eu quis acariciá-la. Acariciar e beijar, ouvir aqueles rosnados primitivos que estouravam no peito dela e sentir a força dela quando Quinn finalmente gozava e eu desabava embaixo dela.

Agora, quando a manhã começava correr preguiçosa, e cheia de atividades devo acrescentar. Encontro-me tentando achar sentido em algo que sabia que não tinha nenhuma esperança maldita de fazer sentido agora.

Acho que a loucura que provei da boca de Quinn, possivelmente poderia ter algo meu misturado

Inferno, como eu consegui ficar envolvida? Ainda mais direto ao ponto, por que eu não estava mais zangada com Quinn? Eu deveria estar furiosa. Eu deveria estar gritando. Ao invés disso, eu estava de pé em sua suíte olhando uma Quinn praticamente semi nua e mais determinada que a treinadora Silvester e seu não tão secreto desejo de tocar fogo no cabelo do Sr. Shuester.

Me sentei a beira da cama e por um curto tempo contemplei a chuva que desabava no lado de fora. O que me fez só agora notar o frio que esta se apossando de mim. Estremeci um pouco.

Fiquei surpresa ao sentir as mãos delas esfregando meus braços gentilmente. Quinn estava de joelhos na minha frente. Por enquanto ela se contentava em ficar assim comigo.

"Não vou ser seu brinquedinho experimental Quinn Fabray." disse neutra. Quinn não vacilou sob meu olhar. Ela parou de friccionar meus braços e os serpenteou em volta da minha cintura, efetivamente me puxando para ela. Abri minhas pernas para que ela fosse mais confortavel.

Eu tinha somente uma ligeira vantagem de altura em relação a ela. E mesmo assim ainda me sentia pequena contra seu braços.

"Você não é nenhuma experiêcia de alguma fase pela qual eu esteja passando." Quinn respondeu mortalmente séria. "Você vai ter de mim o respeito que sempre mereceu. Pois me recuso a jogar fora, o que só agora sei que me traz paz."

"Mas o que dizer da sua mãe? Ela..." Quinn me interrompeu pressionando gentilmente dois dedos em meus lábios.

"Ela sabe, não vou dizer que ela é confortavel com isso, pois estaria mentindo." Eu tinha os olhos do tamanho de pires. "Na verdade você ficaria chocada em saber que foi ela quem me fez abrir os olhos."

"Co-como ela, você, como?" Quinn tinha um olhar suave sobre mim.

"Eu tambem fiquei bem atordoada. Mas ela foi muito legal sobre isso. Bem ela não seria tão legal agora comigo se soubesse que te sequestrei." Quinn sacudio os ombros com indiferença.

"E ela não esta preocupada que você esteja fora de casa sem avisar?"

"Eu disse que estaria na casa de Santana."

"E como você pode saber que meus pais não vão dar por miha falta?" Quinn sorriu presunçosa

"Porque eu sei que eles não estão na cidade"

"Como você sabe disso? Andou falando com Noah?" Eu me preparava para dar uma senhora palestra para ele se este fosse o caso.

"Você deve ter em mente que nada fica no meu caminho Rachel. Você já tinha se esquivado das minhas mãos muitas vezes, e eu não permitiria que continuaçe a faze-lo. Você não pode me culpar pelas minhas medidas drasticas."

Eu suspirei derrotada. Quinn tinha razão.

"Você tomou minha virgindade." eu disse. Ela amoleceu com a minha voz suave. Quinn pousou seu rosto contra meu peito.

"E você o meu coração" eu acariciei seus cabelos e beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

"Estou um pouco exausta, podemos descansar um pouco?" eu realmente me sentia assim. Quinn se separou só um pouco de mim.

"Claro."

-x-x-x-

Provavelmente é noite agora.

Quinn se ajeitou o melhor que pode na cama. Sinceramente não esperava que a situação fosse ser um piquinique. Tanto ela quanto Rachel passaram o dia todo lá. Hora dormindo, hora olhando uma para outra. Com apenas alguns intervalos para alimentação e higienização. Eu não ousava empurrar mais do que já tinha feito até agora. Mas finalmente me permiti ter um fiapo de esperança, talvez, Rachel pudesse me aceitar.

A tempestade só fez piorar do lado de fora, e com isso trazendo o frio. Mesmo com o aquecedor ligado, elas ainda podiam sentir a friagem.

Claro que eu me aproveitei para me agarrar a Rachel que nem um bebê Koala. Mandei algumas orações de agradecimento por ela não ter me repelido.

_Rá! Como se eu fosse deixar._

Creio eu que durante o nosso sono a diva tenha se soltado de mim.

Eu estava congelando. Arrepios, beliscando, batendo os dentes - a coisa toda. Eu cutuquei Rachel, que responde com um gemido interior. Chamei o seu nome baixinho, uma vez que, em seguida, duas vezes. Nenhuma resposta.

Quinn não é certo porque ela está sendo tão calma como ela sussurra o nome de Rachel novamente. Deve ser a atmosfera.

Eu tento um pouco mais alto dessa vez, Rachel gentilmente da uma joelhada na minha coxa.

"Rachel! Eu estou congelando. Dê-me algum pedaço do lençol!" Eu sussurro tão alto quanto se pode fazer com um sussurro.

Rachel resmunga.

Eu reviro meus olhos. Como ela pode ter um sono assim?

"Rachel! Para real! Eu estou congelando minha bunda aqui!" Quinn suspira, então agarra os ombros de Rachel e balança a levemente enquanto ela tenta novamente. "Racheeeel! Rachel! Rach, menina, acorda!"

Os olhos de Rachel flutuam por um instante antes que ela me olha nos olhos, em seguida, ela me associa ao desconforto que está sentindo. "Vá embora," Rachel gemi sonolenta.E com isso, ela se vira e descaradamente volta a me roubar as cobertas.

Eu suspirei novamente. Eu tinha absoluta certeza que essa nanica estava querendo me dar o troco. Talvez pela forma como ela foi bastante calma e receptiva a mim durante todo o dia, é que me impediu de sacudila como uma boneca de pano agora.

"Rachel, vamos lá! Eu não me sinto como lidar com isso agora. Eu me recuso a dormir em outro lugar, e se você não me der algum cobertor, não vou te levar para casa até segunda de manhã!"

Rachel subconscientemente pegou o blefe de Quinn, e vira-se sem quaisquer sinais de ter ouvido o zumbido irritante de sua amante.

Quinn estreita os olhos para a figura impertinente e larápia ao seu lado.

Ela levanta-se um pouco, e se aproxima da diva. Então, ela pode sentir-se fisicamente romper a bolha de calor humano que a rodeia e Rachel. Se ela achou que a cama estava fria, o resto do quarto é o ártico. Ela estremece a partir da ideia idiota de sair de la´e buscar outro cobertor, em seguida, atira-se de volta para a cama.

Eu gozo o momento de alívio quente como reentro na bolha, antes que meu corpo se ajuste à mudança de temperatura, e começa a se congelar novamente.

"Rachel!" até agora, não adianta.

Eu volto a me aproximar um pouco mais perto da morena ofensiva, ganhando uma melhor posição no cobertor que ela puxa novamente.

De repente, eu paro. Se o que eu só percebi estiver correto, então como eu mexe um pouco mais perto de Rachel, agora, eu vou ficar mais quente. Eu de fato fiquei mais quente. Eu seguro a respiração por um momento e desfruto o aquecimento do meu lado direito como lentamente pressiono contra cobertor. O cobertor que ainda está envolvido firmemente em torno de Rachel, o que é.

_Sério Fabray, você é uma vergonha, agarre-a e acabe com essa lenga,lenga._

Rachel resmunga um pouco, mas não se opõe, nem parece notar. Quinn começa a respirar cada vez mais, aproveitando o relevo limitado por causa do frio. Quinn solta um huff determinado antes que ela começa a trabalhar forçando os braços em um casulo improvisado de Rachel.

A morena levemente gemi sonolenta, mas é só isso. Ela não luta, ou se afastar. Eu sou quase surpresa com o quão fácil e natural é, talvez a coisa toda é como ela desliza seus braços para dentro. Ela tem dificuldade de superar a tentação de parar suas lutas e apenas apertar-se ao corpo morno de Rachel. Mas ela sabe que isso só vai aliviar o frio por pouco tempo. Além disso, os pés são o que está bem frio.

Ela começa a mesma luta, desta vez com as pernas, antes de eles também fazem seu caminho para embrulhar Rachel. Eu suspiro, aliviada, pois ela é completamente capaz de mexer-se debaixo das cobertas. Rachel grunhi e tenta trazê-los de volta, mas dá-se quase imediatamente como o ressonar dela sucumbir mais uma vez.

Eu desfruto da sensação agradável por algum tempo desconhecido. Eu não tenho certeza de quanto tempo. Eu estava muito cansada para prestar atenção. Tudo o que eu sei é que agora estou quente, e com minha garota em seus braços.

_Que brega, Fabray!_

Ela é, finalmente, à deriva, talvez com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Mas com uma mudança súbita de Rachel, Quinn acaba acordada. O cobertores foram apenas arrancados novamente e a mini diva afastada dela.

O frio corre sobre mim como um lençol de gelo, e em questão de segundos os dedos dos pés sentem como se estivessem prestes a cair. Eu suspiro alto, murmurando:

"Rachel ..." antes que ela puxa a cantora, mas principalmente o seu cobertor, mais perto. Ela não é tão suave desta vez como ela rasga seu caminho para o pacote de cobertores de Rachel. Ela empurra seus pés para trás debaixo do cobertor. Ela aperta os dedos dos pés gelados na carne quente da panturrilha da cantora.

"Mmm ... !"

Ela sorri um pouco menos desconfortável no som do grunhido de Rachel.

_Vingança!_

Mas na sua situação atual ela não vê melhor ação do que pressionar seu rosto frio no pescoço de Rachel, engendrando um outro grunhido dela.

"Você está congelando-ff," Rachel aponta, ainda meio adormecida.

O sorriso de Quinn cresce. Ela envolve seus braços em volta da menina menor, e aperta, aconchegando-se um pouco mais no seu calor.

"Por que você esta parecendo como um cubo de gelo?" Rachel questiona semi acordada.

"Porque você tomou todo o cobertor"

"Ah. Por que você está toda agasalhada contra mim?"

"Porque me sinto como um cubo de gelo."

"Ah". Rachel é calma no entanto. Ela se mexe para ganhar algum espaço. Quinn já ia protestar, quando ela percebe que Rachel se estabelece contra o peito de Quinn e entrelaça sua perna com a dela e puxa o maldito cobertor sobre elas. "É melhor?"

"Sim" a loira sussurra.

"Muito bem. Pois não vou ser tão benevolente da próxima vez que você interromper meu ciclo do sono. Se vamos ter um relacionamento, é importante encontrarmor um ponto de equilibrio aqui." Disse Rachel meio sonada.

Quinn ficou instantaneamente com a boca seca. Ela realmente escutou isso?

_Será que morri de hipotermia?_

_N/A: Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a quem vem acompanhando esta fic. Gostaria de ter postado no capitulo anterior meus agradecimentos. Mas só pude fazê-lo neste._

_**Gabiho22**__: Fiquei lisonjeada por saber que fez um cadastro apenas para poder comentar minha história. Meu coração de autora agradece. Tambem sou Faberry & Achele de coração. ^~_

_**Gleeks2011**__: Acho que não te agradeci por lembrar de mim. Bjus_

_**Joyce-Chan**__: Espero que ainda goste de como venho abordando esta Quinn._

Prometo postar o mais breve possível.

Mais comentarios são bem vindos. É só clicar no botãozinho aqui em baixo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 : Tentar pode ou não custar alguma coisa.

Eu poderia ousar ter esperanças? Eu realmente poderia?

"Obrigada". Minha voz estava meio trêmula.

Rachel levantou a cabeça para olhar para Quinn.

"Ok", diz Rachel, como ela está reconhecendo um fato, como os pepinos são verdes e as bananas são do tipo amarelo.

Eu não posso parar o sorriso porque isso é Rachel. Esta é a sua Rachel. E o inferno vai congelar antes que eu desperdiçe essa brecha.

Rachel tinha os olhos escurecidos e absolutamente determinados.O jeito que ela está mudando em cima de mim, tipo de puxa os músculos a baixo do meu estômago e os dentes mordendo levemente seus próprios lábios, evoca outras imagens onde ela fez esta mesma ação em algumas atividades mais vigorosas.

A camisa que ela usava foi rápidamente descartada pelas minhas mãos. Assim como fiz com o que estava usando. Ambas permanecemos apenas de calcinha. E ao contrario do que se possa pensar, eu queria apenas absorver o calor que o corpo dela me proporcionava.

"É muito gostoso ficar assim com você. Mas eu quero muito fazer amor com você." Eu seguro ela pela nuca."Eu realmente quero fazer isso" minha voz pingava de desejo.

Foi o que comecei a fazer.

Sinto o riso suave que ela dá próximo a minha boca.

"Isso te incomoda?" Eu pergunto, brincando e Rachel faz um pequeno ruído quase imperceptível de um resmungo na parte de trás de sua garganta e o fundo do meu interior começa a queimar novamente, como ela se estabelece em cima de mim, apoiada em seu cotovelos, fazendo um atrito erótico entre nossos seios.

Não preciso dizer aonde que isso nos levaria.

"Eu só acho que" ela faz uma pausa no meio da frase só pra respirar. Ainda bem que ela esta afetada."Eu não acho que é justo", diz ela finalmente, e eu sei que está destinado a ser brincalhão, mas seu sorriso não existe mais e os olhos dela são mais escuros e só faz crescer do jeito que ela apenas exala todas as palavras dela está fazendo com que seu estômago para virar.

"O quê não é justo?" Eu murmuro baixinho, quase num sussurro, mas não muito. E eu sei que ela sabe sobre o que ela está falando.

Ela não diz. Seus olhos me desnudam da mesma forma que ela sempre faz.

"Esse poder que você tem de torcer as coisas ao seu favor", ela sussurra de novo e você sabe que ela está com medo e você também.

Você quer trabalhar imediatamente seu caminho no coração e mente de Rachel. Eu não sou otária, ela me deu _mais uma vez _uma chance. Mas isso não quer dizer que ela esta totalmente entregue a mim.

Não posso culpá-la

Não quero estragar tudo com uma coisa estúpida como o sexo lésbico reprimido.

_Você chegou um pouco tarde sobre essa decisão, Fabray. _

_Cale-se voz estupida!_

Porque esta menina nunca deixa de me surpreender.

Uma trovoada particularmente forte estoura fora da casa. Há, esqueci de mencionar que ainda esta chovendo?

A interrupção provoca uma ligeira pausa na sua tentativa de responder. Tambem como resultado do som, Rachel rola fora de mim e cai de costa na cama.

Há não, não mesmo. Dessa vez fui eu que fiquei em cima dela, do mesmo jeito que ela estava em cima de mim.

"Como se você não tivesse esse mesmo poder" rocei minha pélvis nela.

Tomei a boca dela com sofreguidão, eu ja tinha minha permissão, então era só cuidar dessa preciosidade sob meu corpo.

As mãos de Rachel passeiam sobre minha costa com aderência mais firme do que antes. Ela desce até o meu bumbum e lá, ela dá um aperto atrevido.

Larguei momentâneamente a boca da morena para me dedicar ao seu pescoço, tratei de deixar mais algumas medalhinhas por ali.

Eu ri comigo mesma. Rachel ia ficar histérica com isso.

Ouvi um soluço abafado. Congelei na hora.

Olhei preocupada para Rachel. Rapidamente traquilizeia.

"Está tudo bem" eu repito, com voz cuidadosa a mal passar pelos meus lábios, porque eu quero que ela saiba que realmente tudo vai acabar bem.

"Não me machuque Quinn. Eu não suportaria juntar os pedaços do meu coração novamente." Apesar das lágrimas e soluços. Rachel se fez clara sobre a situação.

Beijei cada lágrima dela com carinho.

"Eu não vou"

"Faça amor comigo"

"Sempre" disse rouca. Beijei levemente a boca dela com a minha. Não consigo resistir a tocá-la. Porque até agora tocar Rachel é simplesmente um hábito que eu prazeirozamente começo a cultivar.

Serpenteio minha mão esquerda até a lateral da calcinha dela e sem cerimonia puxo para fora. Dessa vez é Rachel que se apossa da minha boca, eu não consigo segurar um gemido particularmente alto, o que essa morena faz com a lingua... Nossos lábios se separaram porque caso contrário eu seria incapaz de respirar.

-x-x-x-

Tomei minha decisão e espero de coração que não tenha me enganado grotescamente.

Eu me sinto confortável com seu cabelo em cascata sobre a pele leitosa de seus ombros nus, me faz sentir bem, encaixando-se contra ela assim. Seus ossos do quadril estão cavando um pouco na parte de trás das coxas, porque ela está mudando sobre mim, provavelmente, de alguma forma a aliviar um pouco da tensão de desejo que está se construindo rápidamente.

E rápidamente meu pequeno lapso de emoção vai se esvaindo de mim, a medida que Quinn começa a transar meu corpo.

_Eu acho que estou a amando._

Estas palavras ficaram apenas para mim.

Eu posso quase sentir a maneira que marca a minha pele quente como Quinn suga minha pele e seus olhos estão queimando determinados sobre os meus. Faz o meu coração quase a rebentar como um balão de ar.

Sim, Quinn seguiria com o que se propôs a fazer. Eu era dela e ela era minha.

Eu me sinto mais para ela do que jamais fiz para Finn. Ela é mordiscar suavemente a minha boca ela escova a língua um pouco mais contra a minha, a ponta causando um choque elétrico para disparar todo o meu corpo, ramificando-se para seus membros, pela espinha e aterragem contra o nó de aperto em meu estômago, alcançando o final de cada nervo em seu corpo.

Ainda me fascina a maneira como as pequenas coisas podem fazer você se sentir tão grande, simplesmente porque é Quinn a fazê-las. Eu tenho certeza que minhas bochechas estão bem vermelhas e estão a desenhar o seu caminho até seu pescoço e em seu rosto, pois posso senti-lo e aqueles olhos esverdeados estão olhando de soslaio porque ela está sorrindo para sua pele avermelhada com a lingua mergulhada dentro da minha boca.

A pouca iluminação no quarto, provem dos raios da tempestade que funde na perfeição com os olhos de Quinn e ela é linda, como as chamas estão dançando em torno da cor verde as vezes amarelo, perfeito.

Você pode amar seus olhos.

Então agora você está rolando em cima dela com os joelhos pressionados contra os seus lados como você coloca o peso leve para o seu estômago, pressionando as palmas das mãos contra seu abdômen enquanto você se inclina ligeiramente para a frente com um sorriso em seus lábios puxando.

Você chega lá e rodar seus cachos selvagens em seus dedos com uma mão enquanto a outra esfrega círculos lentos em seu estômago e você está certo que você ouvir a sua ingestão aguda da respiração, pois seu abdômen é um dos seus pontos fracos. De repente, seus dedos estão conectando-se sob a beira de sua calcinha e puxando para baixo para atender seus lábios e beijá-la com cuidado no início porque eu me mantenho a lembrar, não a pressa.

Você vai ama-la. Você a ama e você não quer que isso seja um erro.

Em seguida, sua língua está pressionando desnecessariamente contra a linha solta entre o lábio superior e inferior, deslizando em sua boca quando você está tão bem-vinda e está inclinado a fazê-lo ciente desse fato com um gemido suave que só vai tão longe quanto a parte de trás do sua garganta onde ela é combatida com um som próprio.

Arrarsto para fora dela, sua roupa íntima.

Não canso de repetir, ela é absolutamente deslumbrante.

Pressão trava pesado no ar e eu simplesmente não posso controlar-me mais, como deslizo meu quadril até o dela, em balanço suave, mesmo quando ela encaixar os dois de vós juntos. Ela joga a cabeça para trás como seu pés cavam em torno dos meus tornozelos e eu absolutamente amo o jeito que ela está envolvida por mim agora.

Seu nome está derramando de meus lábios em suspiros curtos e sinto os braços dela laçarem em torno do meu pescoço, puxando o resto do seu corpo contra o dela para baixo como os quadris dela a levantar. Quase instintivamente, empurrá-la de volta para baixo e nós duas estamos em uma moagem dura uma contra a outra e eu tenho certeza que vamos adquirir algumas contusões,mas não é importante no momento. 

Aboca de Quinn parece ter encontrado seu novo divertimento. Ela está mordendo duro o meu lábio inferior, puxando-a com seus dentes e eu gerencio seu nome entre as respirações forçadas.

Quando ela lança seu lábio, eu mudar para o pescoço delicado, apertando quentes, úmidos, beijos de boca aberta em sua pele até parar exatamente onde o pescoço encontra seu ombro e decido que este lugar é perfeito.

É mais um daqueles lugares que faz com que ela fique com os quadris para cima em mim, cada vez que chupo e mordo a pele lá, deixando uma mancha violeta perfeita.

Eu não vou ser a única com sair por aí com a pele toda marcada. Vamos quem vai rir por ultimo.

-x-x-x-

Na manhã de domingo, uma leve garoa é que recebe as recem acordadas garotas. Quinn arrumava as coisas para que as duas pudessem ir embora.

Muito a contra gosto de Quinn. Mas ela nã poderia reclamar, em dias, essa é a primeira vez que seu coração esta leve.

Depois de estacionar em frente a casa de Rachel, ela se despediu com um demorado beijo.

Era rídiculo, mas ja sentia saudades.

"Venho buscá-la para escola" isso não foi um pedido. Rachel levantou as sombrancelhas e fitou a loira de modo engraçado.

Quinn podia ir se preparando, pois a morena tinha uma coisa ou duas a dizer sobre esse tom mandão.

Depois que o carro de Quinn desapareceu no fim da rua, Rachel entrou em casa e imediatamente foi verificar a secretária eletrônica. Havia uma mensagem de seus pais. Ligou logo para eles. Estavam preocupados por ela não ter atendido o telefone em casa.

Rachel explicou a eles que recebeu um convite para uma festa do pijama e não pode ir pra casa em seguida, por conta do diluviu que se abateu sobre Ohio. E seu celular morreu de morte morrida.

No outro lado da linha, Rachel sabia que estava em viva voz, pois seu outro pai se intrometeu querendo saber como foi sua reunião feminista. A morena começou a rir quando seu outro pai o chamou de intrometido, sendo que o outro rebateu dizendo que era seu trabalho.

Ufa! Se safou por pouco.

Quando ja estava estabelecida com roupas confortaveis a campainha toca. Rachel franziu a testa.

Será Quinn?

Quando abriu a porta ela tinha certeza que seu coração ia sair pela boca.

Uma Furiosa Shelby Corcoran vulgo: Mamãe. Estava a soleira de sua porta.

"ONDE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTAVA?"

N/A: Que tal? Desculpem qualquer erro que possa estar contido no texto. Não tive tempo para revisá-lo.

Quanto a parte da perda da virgindade de Rachel, estou trabalhando nela. Quero que seja coerente e verossímil aos vossos olhos. Não quero que seja banal, estamos falando de Rachel e Quinn afinal de contas.

Agradeço de coração os comentários dos leitores recorrentes desta fic, e ficaria mais contente se quem lê, mas não posta comentário, fizesse esta boa ação.

Bjus.


	8. Por essa eu não esperava

Capitulo 8 : Por essa eu não esperava.

N/A: Bem,bem,bem... Foi muito bom o retorno de Shelby em Glee, pois isso me deu a desculpa de que precisava para fundamentar algumas linhas na minha fic.

Boa Leitura!

A sensação de alivio que me invadiu, quase eclipsou minha raiva e medo naquele momento. Mas como sou mãe de primeira viagem, toda emoção que experimento a partir de qualquer situação que minhas filhas estejam envolvidas, é triplicado de forma exponencial dentro de mim.

"Onde você estava?" repeti com raiva renovada.

Rachel apenas ficava me olhando de boca aberta.

Pisei porta adentro obrigando minha filha a recuar.

"O-o quê? Como? O quê você esta fazendo aqui?" Rachel se pronunciou ainda aturdida.

"Você ainda não me respondeu" rebati firme.

"Responder..." Rachel parecia estar lentamente a sair de sua letargia e entrar num terreno perigoso...

_A raiva_

"Responda-me, a onde você estava nas duas ultimas noites?" Eu observei Rachel apertar os punhos. Em um momento de deja-vú, eu ví a mim mesma e todas as minhas emoções quando estavam a pino.

"E o que isso importa para você?"

Shelby estreitou os olhos de forma perigosa. Seus alunos conheciam esse olhar, mais sua filha fazia pouco caso disso.

"O que me importa? Me importa e muito. Você não é o tipo de garota que faz este tipo de coisa, praticamente sumir por dois dias inteiros quando nenhum dos seu pais estavam a par..." Shelby parou por um momento considerando mais isso no seu arsenal de acusações.

-x-x-x-

Eu estava chocada.

Shelby Corcoran, a mulher que me gerou, me deu ao nascer, voltou por alguma espécie de chance para nós duas, me largou de novo como seu eu não era o que ela estava procurando e depois de um tempo retorna de novo bagunçando tudo.

Esta me mesma mulher que não queria saber de arriscar algum contato comigo, de querer ter um simples encontro de almoço com uma menina esperançosa de algum contato com sua mãe...

_Há essa otária esperançosa como devem saber sou eu, Rachel Berry._

A mulher que praticamente disse com todas as letras não estar interessada em ser minha mãe, simplesmente estava ali na minha frente agindo totalmente ao contrário.

Inacreditável, mas preocupante. Meu coração burro estava querendo dar passagem á intrometida da esperança. E com Shelby eu não queria me arriscar de jeito nenhum, ela era perigosa. Acho que nunca vou parar de recolher os cacos do meu coração.

"Não que seja da sua conta. Mas eu fui convidada a uma festa do pijama improvisado."

_E que festa..._

"Com quem?"

"Quinn"

"Seus pais sabem?

"É claro!" Shelby ainda não parecia satisfeita.

"É recorrente você ficar assim sozinha por algum período de tempo? Sem algum tipo de supervisão?"

"Não..." Tentei não vacilar.

Shelby detectou a mentira na hora.

"Rachel..."

Encrespei-me na hora.

"E daí ! Meus pais tem plena convicção no meu senso de responsabilidade. E até mesmo você me disse que eu já era crescida o suficiente. Portanto não compreendo o porque de você estar agindo assim, como se importasse..."

-x-x-x-

Shelby agarrou a filha pelos ombros.

"POIS EU ME IMPORTO!" Eu tentei agarrar algum resquício de controle dentro de mim. Não era assim que pretendia abordar minha filha.

_Mas dane-se._

Ficar sabendo que ambos os seus pais saíram para seja lá o que for, e deixaram o meu bebê sozinho para o fim de semana, foi um pouco demais para o meu entendimento.

Acrescente a isso, sua filha desaparecer por dois dias inteiros...

Pode apostar que uns bons dez anos foram roubados de mim.

Rachel parecia feita de pedra sob meus dedos.

"Olha, eu fiquei preocupada. Foi por um acaso que eu descobri que você ficaria sozinha para o fim de semana. Achei que não faria mal dar uma passada e verificar se estava tudo bem por aqui... Então você não estava e não atendia o celular... E... Eu passava por aqui de novo e nada e nem ninguém sabia sobre você..."

Eu não pude evitar começar a sentir novamente aquele sentimento horroroso de desespero tomar conta de mim. O tremor que me sacudiu só de pensar que alguma coisa possa ter acontecido a minha menininha...

Mas ela estava ali bem na sua frente, e sem um arranhão.

Não agüentei e a puxei para os meus braços.

-x-x-x-

Meu cérebro tinha virado mingau, só pode! Sem que eu percebesse meus braços a rodearam e timidamente fui correspondendo ao inusitado abraço de minha mãe.

_Mas..._

Sorrateiramente pequenas lembranças com a potência do pior dos venenos começou a me invadir. Com um arranque me soltei dela. Shelby Corcoran. Não minha mãe, não minha amiga, não minha tutora improvisada. Mas sim a treinadora do Vocal Adrenalina.

A mulher fria e calculista.

Parte superior do formulário

"Rachel, querida."

"Não, não! Você não consegue fazer isso! Você tem Beth, ela linda, e eu sei que você a ama. Ela era o que você queria, não eu"

Eu odiava ser fraca. Eu odiava não conseguir controlar minhas emoções e, acima de tudo, eu odiava que era Shelby, que tem que ver o meu real.

A garota emocionalmente ferida de morte. A garota que ninguem dava a minima se a magoasem.

"Você não me quer. Você passou pelo problema de ter Jesse para me seduzir." Como doeu saber daquilo.

"Isso não fazia parte do plano." Shelby interrompeu furiosamente.

"E ele me convenceu a procurar por você. Eu encontrei você, e você me rejeitou. Você queria uma filha. Só não era eu. Eu não era boa o suficiente. E então ..."

_Não chora, não chora. Guarde isso para a sua privacidade._

"Rachel, não é assim."

Levantei a mão para interromper qualquer tentativa de defesa dela.

"E então, quase me quebrou. Eu amo os meus pais. Eu. Mas você é minha mãe, você sabe. Você é minha mãe. E você deixou Lima, com sua filha pequena e perfeita. E agora. Agora, volta e você quer que eu seja bem com isso. Para fingir, passar uma borracha?"

" Shelby ... você cantou essa música comigo. E ele quebrou meu coração tudo de novo. E então você roubar outra pessoa para longe de mim. O que mais você quer de mim? Você tem Santana, Mercedes... E quem mais você possa por os olhos para o seu coral."

Shelby estava em lágrimas.

"Rachel. Eu não quero nada de você. Aceitação talvez, mas principalmente perdão. Talvez uma segunda chance. Ouvi dizer que você é boa nisso." Shelby forçou um sorriso.

"Eu não acho que eu posso fazer isso. Não agora... Eu acho.

-x-x-x-

Shelby não ia mentir, mas se sentiu magoada com a filha.

Puxando a respiração olhei parcialmente em volta, detive meus olhos sobre algumas fotos na parede. A maioria de Rachel é claro. Olhei para algumas imagens dela enquanto recem nascida...

_Doeu._

Ela era exatamente como me lembrava antes que a levaram de mim, ainda na sala de parto. Cabelos espessos e negros adornavam a cabecinha dela, e totalmente selvagens. A boquinha rosada, assim como as bochechas... Os olhos...

Nunca vou me esquecer deles. Da primeira vez que os ví. Em meio as enfermeiras, minha filhinha abriu suas palpebras pequeninhas e olhou diretamente para mim, e eu olhei para ela. Foi magnético.

Desviei minha atenção para as outras fotografias. Várias em vários estágios de crescimento. Não fiquei surpresa de vê-la com um microfone na mão e um sorriso de mil wats. Em outras ela estava agarrada a seus dois pais, e em outras, apenas com um deles. Não era dificil de se observar a adoração deles para com a sua estrelinha.

Uma em particular me chamou a atenção. Era de Leroy, o moreno alto e musculoso, ele segurava uma Rachel de três anos no colo. Nenhum dos dois olhava para a câmera, eles só tinham olhos um para o outro. A mãozinha de Rachel repousava sobre a lateral do rosto moreno e seu rostinho tinha o sorriso mais largo que uma criança naquela idade poderia ter. Leroy não ficava atrás, seu sorriso idêntico ao da garotinha.

Sempre soube quem era o pai biológico de Rachel, e só um cego não notaria alguns traços de Leroy nela, mas meus genes eram predominantes. Minha respiração engatou ligeiramente. Eu quero tanto ela.

"Só tenho um foto sua, das seletivas mais precisamente."

"E de quem é a culpa?" Rachel se encolheu na malícia que pingava de suas palavras.

Eu assenti com tristeza.

"Eu assinei um contrato Rachel, você nunca foi minha."

Nos olhamos no que parecia ser horas.

"Eu sei, mas ainda não é motivo para que eu seja odiosa com você" Rachel respondeu tristonha e envergonhada " Foi tão mais fácil culpa-la."

Meu coração se apertou por ela.

"Eu lhe dei motivos de sobra para me odiar Rachel." Reconheci, ainda mais envergonhada que ela.

"Eu não odeio você." Rachel olhou para Shelby sincero. "Eu nunca fiz."

Sorri tristemente.

"Foi fácil culpar você, porque você não estava lá. E então foi fácil culpá-la porque você estava. Ser a única na escola sem uma mãe. Ser a única com dois pais. Sempre sendo provocada por isso. Na escola primária, as crianças me diziam que eu era a razão pela qual você não estava por perto. Que nenhuma mãe poderia estar, por ter uma filha feia como eu. "

"Oh, Rachel." Puxei ela para meus braços. Estava profundamente revoltada pelo que minha filha passou. Essa maldita cidade de mente estreita.

"No colégio, as pessoas esqueceram a coisa sobre mãe. Em vez disso, substituiram por raspadinhas diárias por causa do que eu usava e do tipo de pessoa que eu era. Eu não sou popular. Eu não sou bonita como Quinn, ou Santana, ou qualquer uma dessas meninas. "

Apertei Rachel ainda mais contra mim. Logo que comecei a trabalhar no Mackinley observei certos comportamentos nos corredores. Figgins, ou era muito obtuso ou enorme avestruz. Era inaceitavel este tipo de conduta em um estabelecimento de ensino.  
>"Existem valentões em todos os lugares. Eu sei que dói, mas você não pode deixá-los chegar até você. E você está errada. Você é linda, Rachel. Você nunca mereceu nada disso. Sinto muito por tudo que você passou, mas você acha que a minha presença teria parado essas coisas?"<p>

"Não. Mas eu teria a minha mãe para chorar quando eu cheguei em casa."

"Em vez de ter dois pais que a amam."

"Eu nunca disse a eles". Rachel explodiu em lágrimas.

"Rachel. Por que não? Eles poderiam ter ajudado. Você poderia ter ido para uma escola diferente ou algo assim."

"Eu me senti envergonhada. Pensei que o que diziam era verdade, e assim, eu não acho que o meu pais iria querer me ajudar. Eu não acho que eles acreditariam em mim."

Eu deixei minhas próprias lágrimas cair enquanto segurava minha filha quebrada.

"Sinto muito que você sentiu como se você tivesse que passar por tudo isso sozinha Rachel. Eu sinto muito que eu adicionei aos sentimentos de inadequação, deixando-lhe pela segunda vez. Nunca me arrependi tanto. Mas você não está só agora, Rachel. Você está cercada por tantas pessoas que te amam. "

Rachel balançou a cabeça e enxugou as lágrimas. "Eu sei. Eu só dizer-lhe que eu não odeio você. E que era injusto da minha parte culpar você por tudo de errado na minha vida. Você me machucou quando você saiu, mas você voltou. E Parece que você quer batalhar por isso. " Ela disse essa última parte apontando para as fotos na parede.

Eu balançei a cabeça concordando. Sim, queria construir uma vida com minha filha mais velha e a mais nova.

"Mais do que qualquer coisa." Respondi, enxugando minhas lágrimas.

"Então eu gostaria de tentar. Para começar de novo." Rachel respondeu calmamente.

"Eu adoraria isso."

-x-x-x-

Quinn chegou em casa pisando nas nuvens. Seu corpo estava no piloto automático. Ela estava tão presa no seu mundinho de arco íris que nem viu sua mãe pelo caminho, a olhando de forma engraçada.

"Quinn?" Chamou Judy.

Caiu em ouvidos surdos

"Quinnnnnnn!" Bufando, a Fabray sênior agarrou a filha pelos ombros para traze-la a realidade.

Quinn piscou surpresa.

"ah, oi mamãe!"

"Como foi seu final de semana?" Judy questionou gentilmente.

Quinn abriu o sorriso mais pateta que sua mãe já viu. E ela tinha um palpite sobre o que era.

"Perfeito!" Ela se inclinou deu um beijo no rosto de sua mãe e se recolheu aos seus aposentos.

Judy Fabray sabia das coisas. E ela tinha certeza absoluta de que o perfeito final de semana, atendia pelo nome de Rachel Berry.

N/A: Só posso agradecer a graça divina. A terceira temporada de Glee está me fornecendo todos os nichos de que preciso para a minha história. E como mencionei nas notas iniciais, a chegada de Shelby foi bastante providêncial. Nos próximos capitulos vocês meus queridos leitores saberam.

Desde já agradeço seus comentários, espero de coração que estejam gostando.

OBS: Me desculpem pelo atraso na postagem. Minha meta sempre foi postar um capitulo por semana, geralmente sábado ou domingo. Este atraso de uma semana se deveu por problemas de estruturação e pesquisa de material.

Pois acreditem, estou construindo cenas tórridas de amor ou o mais próximo disso, e preciso conversar com quem entenda do assunto sem parecer que eu estou tentando convidar a pessoa para alguma atividade para maiores de 18 anos. ¬¬

Minha amiga rachou o bico de tanto rir de mim. Eu não achei graça nenhuma.

Minha salvação caiu no colo de uma nova amiga super gente boa. Contei a ela que estava escrevendo uma Fic sobre Faberry, e que em determinados capitulos haveria cenas mais pesadas de carinho entre as personagens. Expliquei que estava pesquisando alguns relacionamentos ou alguem que ja tenha tido um relacionamento lésbico, pra me dizer como funciona a coisa, mas estava acanhada de perguntar e ficar parecendo uma intrometida. Apresentei a ela minha história em desenvolvimento e ela me apresentou minha salvação. VIVA!


	9. Segunda Feira Parte 1

**Capitulo 9: Segunda Feira Parte 1**

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei observando meu telefone. Estava debatendo se ligava ou não para Quinn. Eu tinha uma necessidade crescente para falar sobre o que aconteceu hoje, com relação à Shelby.

Mas falar sobre Shelby com Quinn, era o mesmo que andar sobre um campo minado. Minha mãe detinha laços de ferro com Quinn. E esses laços atendiam pelo nome de Beth...

Momentaneamente larguei o aparelho em cima da cama e esfreguei levemente minha testa. Querendo ou não era uma situação delicada, adicione a isso, o detalhe de que Shelby foi indiretamente responsável pelo derradeiro momento explosivo entre mim e Quinn, que culminou na perda da minha virgindade para ela...

Soltei um forte suspiro. Era uma droga.

Apesar do meu desejo, eu não tinha coragem de falar com Quinn.

Olhei para meu celular mais uma vez. Não era difícil, era só pega-lo discar o numero e pronto, soltar o verbo. Mas não fiz. Já estava me dando nos nervos, e perigosamente já estava mexendo com a minha cabeça. E se eu ligar para Quinn e contar tudo o que aconteceu e ela estoura-se comigo?

Quinn não tinha o melhor histórico de paciência quando se tratava de conversas comigo. Pensando melhor, ela nunca foi paciente comigo em tudo. Sempre sarcástica e venenosa... Apenas doce quando queria alguma coisa.

Ri de modo depreciativo.

Nem mesmo quando ela conseguiu o que queria de mim, ela tinha sido doce ou sedutora. Ela foi agressiva e predadora. Não me deu uma chance sequer de defesa.

Amanhã vai ser um longo dia...

-x-x-x-

Residência Fabray

Quinn estava acordada desde as cinco, ela não conseguia afastar a sensação desagradável de que alguma coisa fosse azedar seu dia. Mas em contra partida ela tinha suas lembranças de certa morena para melhorar seu humor.

Ela não pode deixar de rir disso.

Se alguém tivesse lhe dito que se lembrar de Rachel Berry faria seu humor melhorar, ela teria dado um soco nessa pessoa e ordenado um chuveiro de raspadinhas.

Mas o destino tinha uma maneira de torcer tudo. E eu não poderia ser mais agradecida. Fiquei bebericando meu café apenas aguardando a hora de sair para buscar minha garota.

_Hunm... Minha garota..._

_Soa bem..._

Quando Judy Fabray adentrou a cozinha, ela se deparou com sua filha já desperta. Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi á expressão extremamente presunçosa e ao mesmo tempo feliz que ela ostentava.

"Bom dia filha"

"Bom dia, mamãe"

"Você esta acordada á muito tempo?" perguntou Judy, servindo-se deu uma generosa xícara de café.

"Desde as cinco" Minha mãe arqueou uma das sobrancelhas a isso. Dei de ombros. "Estava um pouco ansiosa, eu acho."

"Com o quê?" percebi um segundo questionamento por trás.

Respirei fundo, estava prestes a fazer algo que raramente era feito naquela casa.

Conversar.

"Eu... Eu conversei com Rachel..."

_Conversar... Sei._

"Ela me deixou ter uma chance de fazer as coisas direito entre nós" Não percebi que estava tremendo um pouco. "Eu e ela estamos juntas... Eu estou apaixonada por ela." Era estressante e ao mesmo tempo libertador finalmente verbalizar isso.

Minha mãe só ficou me olhando com uma perfeita cara de poker.

"Você está feliz?" ela perguntou calmamente.

Olhei bem para ela.

"Sim!"

"Então também estou feliz." Minha mãe suavizou. "Não vou dizer que entendo ou que isso não seja só mais uma fase sua..." Abri a boca para protestar, mas ela levantou a mão pedindo silêncio. "Mas, não estou pedindo que me prove alguma coisa. Só quero que você seja feliz, e se a sua felicidade estiver em uma garota com a voz mais espetacular que já ouvi, então que assim seja."

Pelo tempo que a minha mãe terminou de falar, eu tinha um caroço na garganta muito difícil de descer.

"Obrigada." Ela apertou gentilmente minhas mãos por cima do balcão da cozinha.

-x-x-x-

Pânico

Eu estava em pânico.

Pense, pense.

Agarrei meu celular disquei seu numero, ninguém atendeu. Deixei uma mensagem.

Arrumei minhas coisas e fui para o McKinley.

Rachel sabia o que queria. Ela queria Quinn ... e não apenas no sentido físico. Eu a queria claro, mas tambem com todas aquelas coisas bobas de romance. Eu nos queria como um casal. Queria anunciar ao mundo que Quinn Fabray era sua namorada.

No entanto, tão certa como eu estava de meus sentimentos, compreendi que estavamos indo para fazer uma viagem muito mais árdua na estrada da aceitação para Quinn, não só por causa de sua formação religiosa, mas simplesmente por causa de quem ela era. Se fosse honesta, eu nunca  
>teria pensado que Quinn seria capaz de chegar a termos com sua sexualidade de uma forma concreta e racional.<p>

Mas depois de ver o outro lado da HBIC indiferente que tão facilmente governava as salas do McKinley, eu tinha uma razão genuína para a esperança. Só precisava ter paciência e tomar seu tempo. Paciência era uma virtude! É certo que não era uma de suas melhores habilidades, mas seria prudente aperfeiçoá-lo, por isso mesmo.

Ela não podia atirar-se para este tão cegamente e desesperadamente como tinha feito com seus anteriores interesses românticos.

Tomá-lo lento. Ajudá-la. Ser sua amiga, em primeiro lugar. O resto viria com o tempo.

Quinn a desejava fisicamente. Eu estava ciente disso. Não tinha certeza se acreditava, mas às vezes, mais e mais Quinn seria apenas olhar para mim dessa forma... Que admitindo ela ou não foram muitas. Mais eu me permitia a aceitá-la e começar a sentir-se secretamente especial para ele.

E para isso ela precisava se preparar. E mais importante, parar esse medo inoportuno de que tudo vai dar errado.

Quinn não iria gostar.

-x-x-x-

Foi uma experiência bastante diferente caminhando para a escola no dia seguinte. Ela tinha sido feliz em seu mundinho acolhedor delicioso onde ela e Quinn estavam em estágios iniciais de uma nova relação, e esta manhã Rachel encontrou-se preso em um pesadelo miserável.

Ela esperava que ela pudesse evitar a outra menina muito bem. Toda a sua esperança desapareceu porque Quinn não estava disposta a deixar isso acontecer. Ainda assim, Rachel não podia negar a selvagem vibração de seu coração quando viu uma certa loira a esperando em seu armário.

Um nó nauseante se formou em seu estômago, e ela temperando-se para o que quer que fosse que Quinn estava esperando lá.

Ela tinha que ser forte.

"Olá" Cumprimentei em simples reconhecimento e abri meu armário.

"Hey".

O enunciado simples e suave fez a sensação de fraqueza nos joelhos. Como Quinn consegue ter esse efeito sobre ela? Como ela fez isso? Só de ouvir sua voz era suficiente para ...

"Existe algo que eu possa ajudá-la, Quinn?"

Bom. Que soou forte, nada parecido com o que ela estava sentindo.

"Uh, não," ela disse, com evidente surpresa. "Quer dizer, eu apenas pensei que estariamos vindo a escola juntas." O tom ligeiramente mais afiado nesta ultima parte.

"Estava apenas ocupada com algumas coisas dos meus pais. Não queria incomoda-la em tudo", disse ela breve e recuperado o resto de seus livros antes de fechar a porta de metal. "Agora, se não há mais nada, eu realmente preciso ir para a aula. Tenha um bom dia."

_Porque não contou sobre Shelby? Qual é o seu problema?_

Ela se virou e tentou andar rapidamente, mas quando Quinn agarrou o braço dela, ela não estava surpresa.

"Qual é o seu problema?"

Rachel estava espantado com a familiar fúria nos olhos cor de avelã esverdeada. Esta foi a Quinn que ela conhecia tão bem.

"Eu não sei o que você está falando", respondi calmamente e mudou-se para fora de seu alcance. "Eu vou ser atrasada."

Começei a andar novamente, mas Quinn tinha colado a si mesma para o lado dela. Quantas vezes nós tivemos realizando esta dança?

"Você está me evitando."

"Sim".

"Por quê?"

"Porque estávamos erradas, em fazer o que fizemos."

_Droga, não era para sair assim._

Quinn entrou na frente dela, forçando Rachel a parar.

"Nem tente puxar isso!" Ela baixou a cabeça mais perto num sussurro feroz. "O que é este ataque súbito de consciência?"

Ela podia sentir seu pescoço começando a ficar quente como a raiva começou a inundar dentro de sí. Quinn não tinha direito de falar com ela assim. Foi duro o suficiente já!

Ela mudou-se em torno dela e continuou andando. A voz áspera de Quinn em seu ouvido a surpreendeu.

"Se Você acha que eu vou deixar você fugir, você está redondamente enganada. Você não tem escolha, não vou permitir que se acovarde."

Não dê ouvidos. Não dê ouvidos. Não dê ouvidos.

"Você não pode me obrigar a fazer alguma coisa que eu não quero fazer." 

"Obrigar a fazê-la o quê?" Questionou, Shelby.

Eu e Quinn estagnamos no meio do corredor.

_Agora não, por favor._


	10. Segunda Feira Parte 2

**Capitulo 10: Segunda Feira Parte 2**

Acho que nunca me senti tão leve. Caminhei até meu carro, ansiosa para chegar logo a casa de Rachel. Antes de colocar a chave na ignição, meu celular apitou sinalizando nova mensagem.

_**De: Rachel**_

_**Para: Quinn**_

_Primeiramente, Bom Dia._

_Segundo, gostaria de me desculpar. Mas não será possível tomar a carona que você gentilmente oferecera no dia anterior. Meus pais retornaram de viagem e insistiram em um café da manhã adequado em família, e em seguida me levarem a escola._

_Por favor, aceite minhas desculpas._

Quinn só ficou olhando para o texto de Rachel, mordendo levemente seus lábios.

_Bem... Não era nada de mais não é? Isso era só um desvio nos seus planos, elas se encontrariam na escola._

Eu não ia mentir, estava nervosa. McKinley era um terreno perigoso, sobrevivia quem tinha autoridade e poder. E isso eu tinha de sobra. Meu receio era a de expor Rachel a mais arrelias.

Sem perceber acabei fechando a cara. Haveria sérias retaliações contra qualquer um que se atrevesse a mexer com Rachel. A diva já foi submetida a muitas situações de merda, sem ter alguém que se dispusesse em defendê-la.

Respirei fundo.

Calma...

_Eu sou Quinn Fabray, eu quero, eu posso, eu consigo._

Guiei meu carro em direção a escola, não muito tempo depois já estava estacionando na minha vaga habitual. Reconheci o carro de Santana a algumas vagas acima. Com certeza eu não sinto falta dos horários ridículos de treinos da treinadora Silvester.

Fiz uma parada rápida no meu armário para pegar um livro de matemática e logo depois fui para o armário de Rachel, queria vê-la. Assim que cheguei lá, apenas encostei-me à porta e esperei.

Eu sei que chamo a atenção, mas nunca dei muita bola, mas ficar aqui parada e recebendo esses olhares estúpidos já estava me chateando. O próximo que me olhou, fiz questão de retribuir com um olhar terrorista. Num instante os curiosos se mandaram.

Consultei meu relógio. Só mais um pouco.

Quando já estava ficando entediada de olhar friamente para os outros, uma miniatura de morena veio se aproximando.

_Minha miniatura de morena._

"Olá" Ela me cumprimentou simples e depois abriu seu armário.

"Hey".

"Existe algo que eu possa ajudá-la, Quinn?"

O tom dela me pegou desprevenida.

"Uh, não," eu disse, com evidente surpresa. "Quer dizer, eu apenas pensei que estariamos vindo a escola juntas." Não pude deixar de segurar meu velho tom cortante. Ainda tinha uma leve desconfiança pairando sobre este começo de manhã.

Eu posso dizer que ela estava desconfortável. Não gostei.

"Estava apenas ocupada com algumas coisas dos meus pais. Não queria incomoda-la em tudo", disse ela breve e recuperado o resto de seus livros antes de fechar a porta de metal. "Agora, se não há mais nada, eu realmente preciso ir para a aula. Tenha um bom dia."

_O quê? Tenha um bom dia?_

_Não mesmo._

Rachel tinha se virado e já estava andando para longe de mim.

_Como se ela fosse a algum lugar._

Rápidamente a segui e agarrei seu braço trazendo-a de frente para mim

"Qual é o seu problema?"

Rachel arregalou os olhos para mim. Observei duas coisas, primeiro: aquela sombra de medo toda vez quando eu estava prestes a cortá-la para baixo. E a segunda: a forma como ela já esperasse que isso fosse acontecer.

Engoli duro.

Ela nunca deveria me olhar desse jeito, e eu nunca deveria tê-la feito achar que deve aceitar essa merda.

"Eu não sei o que você está falando" Ela disse calmamente e mudou-se para fora do meu alcance. "Eu vou ser atrasada."

Ela começou a andar novamente, para longe de mim, mas eu fui quente em seu rastro.

_Nã – Na – Ni – Na - Não._

"Você está me evitando."

"Sim".

"Por quê?"

"Porque estávamos erradas, em fazer o que fizemos."

_O QUÊ?_

Entrei na frente dela, forçando Rachel a parar.

"Nem tente puxar isso!" baixei a cabeça mais perto dela num sussurro feroz. "O que é este ataque súbito de consciência?"

_Aquela maldita sensação desagradavel estava voltando como a força de uma ressaca pós tempestade._

Rachel endureceu sua postura e simplesmente deu a volta em mim e continuou andando.

Parecia um Déjá-vu.

"Se acha que eu vou deixar você fugir, está redondamente enganada. Você não tem escolha, não vou permitir que se acovarde."

_E não ia mesmo!_

"Você não pode me obrigar a fazer alguma coisa que eu não quero fazer!"

Eu já ia abrir minha boca, quando fomos interrompidas por uma outra voz. Que nos fez parar de imediato.

"Obrigar a fazer o quê?" Questionou, Shelby.

Senti Rachel praticamente virar uma pedra ao meu lado.

"Então?" Shelby esperava por uma resposta.

-x-x-x-

Minha mãe não poderia ter aparecido uma outra hora não?

Claro que não...

"Quinn quer me obrigar a entrar em uma aposta sobre a minha biografia da Barbra Streisand 1° edição. Segunda ela, eu não conseguiria mais do que cincoenta dolares no eBay. O que eu discordo, pois é uma edição perfeitamente conservada, e existem muitos adimiradores que pagariam uma fortuna por ela." Acho bom aquelas aulas de atuação valerem a pena agora. "E Quinn só não gosta de ouvir um _não_ como resposta... E mais ainda de saber que vai _perder_ para mim, é claro."

_Onde está o meu Tony? Depois dessa..._

Shelby tinha as sobrancelhas tão altas, que quase chegavam ao couro cabeludo. Seus olhos alternavam entre mim e Quinn.

E por falar nela, ela entrou na minha de modo formidavel. Se ela quisesse falar comigo longe de Shelby, então ela teria aderir a minha pequena _farça_. Me recuso a usar a palavra mentira.

_Eu não minto... Quero dizer... Apenas tomo outros caminhos. Sim, isso. Ou o que quer que seja._

"Berry... Por favor, eu posso até considerar que tenham muitos admiradores de Streisand por aí. Muitos que também tenham tal _relíquia. _Portanto eu desço meu lance para vinte e cinco dólares. E não, eu não vou _perder _e você sabe disso..."

Olhei afrontadapara aquela loira arrogante. Por um momento quase esqueci que estávamos falando nas entre linhas. Onde já se viu? Minha amada 1° edição da Barbra, valendo só vinte e cinco dólares? Soltei um resmungo.

"Ok..." Shelby ainda nos olhava avaliando-nos. Nem precisei fazer cara de insatisfeita. Eu estava mesmo insatisfeita. Quinn tinha uma perfeita pose de rainha do gelo ao meu lado. "Hunm... Rachel, eu gostaria de saber se você quer almoçar comigo na quinta."

Poxa, não pude deixar de sentir meu coração se encher de alegria. Eu sei que é só um almoço, mas... Eu fiquei tão feliz. Até esqueci o Wolverine loiro a minha direita.

"Sim, eu gostaria muito." Shelby deu um passo mais perto e beijou suavemente minha testa. Acho que meu coração não poderia ter ficado mais inchado de alegria.

"Tenha um bom dia querida" Ela também sorriu para Quinn. "Tenha um bom dia também Quinn" Então ela se foi para ministrar suas aulas.

"Aposta sobre o valor da 1° edição biográfica de Barbra Streisand?"

_A paz acabou._

Quinn não poderia soar mais incrédula.

"Sim, e eu não ouvi você se prontificar em arranjar uma farsa melhor." Respondi. "E minha biografia não vale menos que dois mil dólares."

A resposta de Quinn, foi só arquear uma das suas perfeitas sobrancelhas. Detestava quando ela fazia isso, me deixava intimidada.

"Bem, então tenha um bom dia de novo, Quinn." É melhor fazer logo uma retirada. Porque a loira fechou a cara na hora.

Minha amada fuga foi novamente interrompida. De repente, Quinn agarrou meu braço em um aperto doloroso, e ela me jogou com força no banheiro das meninas mais próximo, até tropeçei nos meus próprios pés. Havia umas garotas aplicando um pouco de maquiagem em frente ao espelho. Elas parecera surpresas, mas um reflexo mortífero da chefe lider de torcida, e elas tinham saido em debandada porta a fora.

Mas voltemos ao ponto aqui.

"Você não me maltratar, Quinn Fabray!" Reclamei chorosa. "O que deu em você?"

Quinn caminhou até a linha das barracas, jogando cada porta aberta com um tapa, para garantir que elas estavam sozinhas, antes que ela girou sobre mim novamente. Ela olhou para os meus braços, a aqual eu estava ocupada em massagear.

Ela se aproximou de mim novamente.

"Rachel, eu vou perguntar isto só uma vez. O que aconteceu de ontem pra hoje, que te fez mudar a mente?"

A porta se abriu e duas meninas estavam prestes a andar dentro, quando Quinn se virou e berrou.

"FORA DAQUI!"

As coitadinhas guincharam assustadas, perante a HBIC enfurecida. Acho que nunca vi uma fuga tão rápida.

O Wolverine... Digo, Quinn voltou a me encarar.

"Então?

A porta se abriu novamente. Foi uma Cheerio caloira. Quinn estava tão farta nesse momento, que ela apenas empurrou a menina para trás e bateu a porta na sua cara sem dizer uma palavra. Havia uma cadeira para a direita e ela arrastou-o, cunha-lo sob a alça para garantir que elas não seriam interrompidas.

_Ah que ótimo._

Por um momento, ela não tinha certeza se Quinn ia sacudi-la para obriga-la a falar ou ficar me olhando daquele jeito. Parecia que quanto mais tempo ficamos lá, trancadas, com a raiva e a tensão alimentando o espaço entre nós duas. Mas parecia que tudo ia pelos ares.

Ficamos nos encarando. Acho que caímos naquela brincadeira de ver quem pisca primeiro.

Em seguida, a outra garota simplesmente cedeu. Seus ombros caíram e ela se mudou para as pias, evitando olhar para si mesma no espelho.

"Isso não é justo, Rachel", disse ela com voz rouca. "Porquê agora? Por que você não pode simplesmente me dar uma chance?"

Me aproximei dela com cautela. Quinn cerrou os lados da pia com tanta força que os braços tremiam.

Foi aí que eu tive um estalo. O que eu estava fazendo?

Rodeei meus braços em torno dela, e precionei minha frente contra a costa dela. Minha bochecha pousou suavemente entre suas omoplatas.

"Me desculpe!" E eu sentia muito. "Sinto muito, me perdoa."

Quinn relaxou visivelmente, ela manobrou seu corpo para poder ficar de frente para mim. Ela me beijou com calma e erotismo. Quem precisava respirar numa hora dessas?

Estava tudo tão certo, tão

Uma série de pancadas na porta foi o que nos separou.

"Quinn, abra esta porta. Porque você não me chamou para participar do assassinato do Hobbit?"

_Senhoras e senhores, Santana Lopes._

**N/A**: Mil desculpas pelo atraso. Vamos aos agradecimentos.

**Gabih022**: Não vai morrer de ansiedade menina. Tá aqui o capitulo, e não se preocupe o que você mais quer saber dentro em breve vai ser feito.

**Rubbya Maac'SSIS****: ** Obrigada pelo comentário, seja bem vinda.

**Renata S:** Obrigada por ler esta fic, espero que esteja agradando.

**Neska Correia: **Não vai ter um treco antes da hora, pois se não como é q vc vai saber o final. hauauhauhuah

**Biel-Luh-Achele**** :** Ainda gostando?

**joyce-chan**** : **Saudades de vc!

**Mary1988****: **Desculpe pela demora.****


	11. Essa segunda feira não acaba não?

**Capítulo 11: Essa segunda não acaba não?**

"_Quinn porque não me chamou para participar do assassinato do Hobbit?"_

Eu vou matar Santana

"Não se preocupe, eu vou lidar com ela" Tranqüilizei Rachel.

Ela apenas se encostou contra a pia e cruzou os braços. Fui até a cadeira que prendia a maçaneta, tirei-a do lugar e depois abri a porta com um safanão.

Santana só me olhou por cinco segundos, então me ignorou e pisou dentro do banheiro. Minha irritação aumentou em cinco por cento. Ela olhou detidamente por todo o recinto antes que seus olhos pousassem em Rachel. Acho que ela estava esperando sangue e tripas por toda a parte.

"O quê esta acontecendo? Ela nem está chorando!" Santana acusou.

Rachel revirou os olhos, mas não disse nada.

"O quê você está fazendo aqui Santana?" Felizmente mantive meu tom neutro, apesar da minha irritação. A latina como sempre se intrometendo a onde não era chamada. Voltei a trancar a porta.

"Ora. Você assusta até morte algumas lideres de torcida calouras, só para ficar a sós com a Streisand e você não espera que os outros façam perguntas?" Santana mais uma vez deteve seus olhos em Rachel.

Eu não gostei nem um pouco.

"Santana, aqui não tem nada para você fazer, portanto caia fora." Cada palavra minha pontuada com frieza.

"Acalme suas tetas virgem Maria." Defendeu-se a latina.

Quando abri a boca para responder, pancadas eram desferidas na porta.

"Quinn! Quinn, não faça isso menina!" Mercedes gritou do outro lado. "Ouvimos dizer que você se barricou aqui com Rachel, mas apenas se acalmar!"

"Não vale a pena!" Kurt gritou, logo atrás.

"Nós sabemos como ela é, mas se você matá-la você vai passar os melhores anos de sua vida na Penitenciária do Estado de Ohio!"

"Você vai ser uma velhota no momento em que estiver fora! Rugas e tudo!"

Rachel bufou. "Alguns amigos", ela murmurou. "Você está aparentemente aqui me matando e é sua vida que eles estão preocupados?"

Santana olhou bem humorada para Rachel. Aparentemente ela estava se divertindo com aquele circo.

"QUINN!"

Mais batidas.

"Eu não ouço nada. E se ela já matou e fugiu pela janela?"

"Não, treinadora Sylvester madou fechar as janelas e encher de armadilha no ano passado, quando ela pegou algumas das lideres fumando" Respondeu Mercedes.

"Não se preocupem, Santana tambem está ai dentro." Agora era Brittany quem estava falando.

Houve um pequeno silêncio e depois mais batidas frenéticas.

"Garota branca, é melhor você abrir essa porta agora, antes que eu quebre ela" Mercedes berrou. "Santana vai te culpar pelo crime."

Santana olhou ofendida. Ela bateu a cadeira para longe e rasgou a porta aberta para ver as duas divas frenéticas, Kurt e Mercedes. Brittany estava contando alguma coisa nos dedos.

"Finalmente!" disseram em uníssono.

"O que diabos está errado com vocês?" ela retrucou. "Estão loucos, batendo na porta assim? Se eu fosse realmente matar alguém ou acobertar, não vai ser no banheiro da escola antes do período em primeiro lugar!"

"Bem ... Não matarás ..." Kurt disse sem jeito.

"Mais Quinn ia estragar a vida dela.. ..." Mercedes terminado.

"Vocês dois precisam ter uma vida." Criticou Santana.

"Oi Rachel!" Uma borbulhante Brittany saudou. "Santana estava preocupada, ela achou que Quinn fosse fazer alguma maldade séria com você."

Um silêncio sepulcral baixou ali.

Rachel tinha os olhos do tamanho de pires.

Quinn estava entediada.

Santana era a imagem do horror.

Mercedes e Kurt estavam boquiabertos.

"Eu não estava preocupada com ninguém!" Defendeu-se a latina.

Brittany saiu saltitando até Rachel e a pegou em um grande abraço.

"Que bom que você está bem." A loira beijou gentilmente a testa de Rachel.

"Vamos Santana, ainda temos que parar no meu armário para alimentar o patinhas!"

Brittany saiu arrastando a latina rabugenta do banheiro e Kurt e Mercedes no reboque.

_Santa Brittany._

Virei-me para Rachel.

"Brittany deveria receber uma indicação ao prêmio da paz." Brinquei.

"Eu nunca tive alguém nessa escola que se importa-se se eu estava bem ou não." Disse Rachel com voz suave. Fiquei com o coração apertado.

"Ei..." Segurei aquele rosto delicado entre minhas mãos. "Nunca mais você vai se sentir sozinha. Para alguém que estava prestes a ser _assassinada, _você tem muita sorte que tenham me interrompido no ultimo minuto." Disse divertida.

Rachel bufou

"Sim, muita sorte. Estavam mais preocupados com sua condição de liberdade do que com minha integridade física."

Eu ri, fui até ela e descruzei seus braços. Ela ficava uma graça com aquele jeitinho de birra. Beijei-lhe com carinho.

"Shelby me procurou ontem à noite. Ela ficou muito preocupada com o meu sumiço." Rachel me disse, olhando extremamente cautelosa.

Fiquei sem saber realmente o que dizer. Mas mesmo assim forcei-me a dizer alguma coisa.

"Por um acaso isso tem alguma coisa a ver com sua breve loucura matutina?"

"Sim..." Esperei ela continuar, uma idéia do porque ela agiu assim começou a se formar na minha cabeça. "Imagine minha surpresa quando eu a vi, de pé na porta da minha casa! Ela parecia tão furiosa... E... Ao mesmo tempo, aliviada..."

"Eu nem consegui abrir a boca. Ela praticamente voou pra cima de mim. Exigindo saber a onde estava e com quem... Ela estava agindo como uma mãe, minha mãe."

Rachel parecia ter entrado em transe perante suas lembranças. Acariciei seus braços lentamente, para cima e para baixo.

"Nunca me senti tão _confusa _em relação a ela. Afinal, foi ela mesma quem disse que não poderia ser uma mãe para mim. Então o que ela estava fazendo ali, na minha casa agindo totalmente em contrário?" Rachel apreciava meus afagos. "Mas conversamos, e estamos tentando..."

Rachel me olhou com a expressão mais esperançosa no rosto. Para logo em seguida escurecer.

"Depois que ela se foi, é que me dei conta das coisas. Você, Noah, Beth..."

Ouvir o nome da minha filha me deixou rígida. Rachel sentiu, e quis se afastar, segurei ela com mais firmeza.

"Quinn..."

"Esqueça essa situação entre mim, Puck e Shelby!"

"Quinn, isso é impossível! Tão impossível, que isso explodiu na nossa cara. E te afetou tanto, ou você se esqueceu como foi que acabou entre nós duas? Diga! Como eu fui até você, como você quase me rasgou a cabeça." Rachel começou a ficar agitada. E eu também. "E depois... Nós fizemos..."

Foi inevitável não se lembrar do que ela estava falando.

"Eu tenho minha mãe, e você está agitada com o retorno dela. Eu não queria te perturbar, é uma situação dos diabos. Ela é minha mãe, mas também é mãe de Beth. Mas você é a mãe biológica, que apenas tomou uma decisão altruísta para com sua filhinha, mas que não diminuiria sua dor de vê-la longe de si... E Noah, que quer ser o pai que o próprio pai dele não foi. Então ela volta para nossas vidas... Ela vi ser minha mãe também. Eu fiquei preocupada com você, eu meio que pirei... Desculpe por ter te ignorado."

Então foi por isso... Acho que nunca vou parar de me surpreender com o quão grande é o coração de Rachel. A abracei com força.

Só eu sei o que tranquei dentro do meu peito. Só eu sei o quão fodida eu me sentia, Shelby voltou para Lima e com ela, Beth... Rachel tem razão, é uma situação dos diabos. Mas Shelby e Beth e Shelby e Rachel, eram duas esferas diferentes. E uma coisa que prometi a mim mesma, é que a felicidade e o bem estar de Rachel e Beth, sempre viriam acima de tudo.

Diretamente, Shelby levou de mim uma parte preciosa que amarei até o meu último suspiro. E indiretamente, ela me trouxe Rachel.

Rachel relaxou contra mim, do mesmo jeito quando acabávamos de fazer amor. Isso me fez lembrar da primeira vez que aconteceu. Foi quente, agressivo... E libertador.

_Mansão Fabray. Uma semana antes._

_Sinceramente não sei como, eu sempre acabo com Rachel Berry nos meus calcanhares. Tirando a minha mãe, Rachel era a que vivia me perseguindo depois da minha mudança radical de aparência. Ela deveria meter aquele nariz grande dela nos assuntos de outras pessoas e não nos meus._

_Mas o destino resolveu me fazer sua cadela. Como tarefa para conseguir créditos adicionais para a nota final, nossa professora de literatura resolveu que deveríamos fazer o trabalho em duplas. E adivinhem? A nanica ficaria comigo._

_Eu já estava tão frustrada. A volta de Shelby mexeu com os meus brios. E eu não tinha disposição para lidar com Rachel. Ainda mais na minha própria casa. Mas era melhor acabar com aquilo de uma vez. Minha mãe saiu mais cedo, e só retornaria na tarde do dia seguinte. Ela deixou algum dinheiro para a alimentação. Como Rachel estava para chegar, resolvi adiantar uma parte do nosso trabalho, assim me livraria logo dela._

_Não muito tempo depois a campainha tocou. Sai do meu quarto e fui atender a porta. Logo que abri, Rachel foi logo sorrindo para mim._

"_Boa tarde Quinn!" Às vezes eu me espantava com toda aquela boa vontade dela._

"_O que quer que seja, mãos de homem. Entre logo, quanto antes acabarmos, logo eu poderei me livrar de você!"_

_E o sorriso dela se foi. E ela não entrou._

"_Se é esse o seu tratamento para comigo dentro da sua casa, me desculpe, mas acho que vou embora. Podemos fazer cada uma em sua própria casa, a nossa parte no trabalho, e depois só montamos na escola. Desculpe-me se a minha presença é tão desagradável assim. Mais uma vez tenha uma boa tarde." Rachel deu meia volta na soleira e foi andando com os ombros caídos para seu carro._

_Tá aí mais uma coisa que eu odeio em Rachel. A capacidade que ela tem de me fazer sentir coisas que odeio só em pensar ou sentir. Culpa._

"_Rachel espera!" Quem disse que ela parou? Apressei meu passo e consegui agarrá-la pela costa de seu casaco. "Sinto muito. Vamos terminar nosso trabalho."_

"_Quinn, eu não vou ficar, se isso significar que serei maltratada."_

_Acho que essa é a primeira vez que a vi reagir tão chateada comigo._

"_Você não vai. Entre e vamos terminar logo com isso." Ela me avaliou por um instante, mas resolveu ceder. Então ela voltou comigo para dentro da mansão._

_Realmente eu odeio como ela me faz sentir ou fazer coisas que não entendo. Por que não a deixei ir? Ela ia estar me fazendo um favor. Mas sei lá o que deu em mim para fazê-la ficar._

_Não sei por quê... Mas algo me dizia que alguma coisa importante viria a acontecer._

**N/A: **E no próximo capitulo... a tão esperada primeira vez. ^~


	12. Como o inferno pareceu congelar

**N/A: Decide manter este capitulo em Itálico para referi-lo como lembrança. E preferi tê-lo em terceira pessoa. **

**Bem, bem... Vamos ao que interessa.**

**Capitulo 12 : Como o inferno pareceu congelar...**

_Enquanto se dirigiam para o quarto de Quinn, Rachel não poderia deixar de olhar curiosamente para todos os lados. Quinn de certa maneira, achava engraçada essa curiosidade quase infantil da morena. Até porque antes deste trabalho, Quinn não se veria convidando Rachel Berry para entrar na sua casa. _

_Ela não sabia o porquê, mas ter a morena na sua zona pessoal era um pouco enervante. Rachel enxergava coisas demais sobre ela. Sempre foi assim._

_Ao entrarem no quarto, Rachel apenas observou ao redor com curiosidade e cautela._

_Quinn ficou intrigada com isso._

"_O que foi?" Rachel saltou no susto. Ela agarrou seu fichário contra o peito, como se fosse um escudo. E por algum motivo, Quinn não gostou. Ela estava acostumada a ver Rachel apenas recuar ligeiramente, perante suas palavras. Mas nunca, e eu digo nunca, ela pareceu tão guardada contra ela._

"_Sinto muito, não quis parecer intrometida. Só estava admirando seu quarto. Ele tem muito de você. Com muito mais personalidade agora do que antes, eu suponho." Explicou Rachel suavemente._

_Levou uma enorme quantidade de controle de Quinn para não demonstrar choque._

_Rachel era extremamente perigosa. Ela chegava muito perto, enxergava detalhes sobre Quinn que nenhuma outra pessoa via ou se dava ao trabalho de ver._

"_Bem, vamos começar logo a trabalhar!" disse Rachel, abrindo seu fichário e separando uma boa quantidade de folhas com anotações, resenhas e um esboço inicial sobre o material delas._

_Quinn ficou mais do que aliviada em mudar de foco. Ela foi até sua escrivaninha, e pegou seu próprio material. Antes da chegada de Rachel, ela já tinha uma quantidade descente de trabalho escrito._

_Rachel ficou satisfeita com isso._

_As duas garotas passaram algumas horas absortas trabalhando. Era um silêncio confortável._

_Quinn estava começando a ficar impressionada com o tempo com que Rachel poderia ficar de boca fechada. Quer dizer... Salvo os comentários sobre a tarefa._

_Ao final da tarde elas já tinham tudo pronto. Rachel massageava seu pescoço que estava um tanto dolorido por ter ficado tanto tempo em uma mesma posição. Ela se movimentou para arrumar suas coisas, ao que parece, ela estava se arrumando para ir embora._

"_Bem, foi uma tarde agradável, e o nosso tempo rendeu satisfatoriamente. Então, eu já vou indo, tenha uma boa noite." Disse Rachel, mas sem aquele tom efusivo que Quinn estava acostumada._

"_Fique para o jantar!" Ela pediu num impulso._

_Rachel que estava fazendo um floreio com sua bolsa a fim de colocá-la no ombro, acabou por acertar a si mesma, tamanho foi o seu choque._

_OUTH_

_Quinn teve que morder os lábios para se impedir de rir. Rachel sempre foi uma fonte constante para seu entretenimento pessoal._

_Rachel estava dividida entre o choque, pelo convite de ficar para jantar, e o constrangimento de ter acertado a si mesma com sua bolsa. Parecia que ela sempre fazia uma tola de si mesma na frente de Quinn._

"_Talvez não seja uma boa idéia Quinn. Mas desde já agradeço pelo convite."_

_Quinn franziu o cenho. Rachel não queria ficar a sós com ela... Ela não queria mesmo. E isso aborreceu a loira de uma maneira que ela não conseguiu compreender. Isso a encheu de dúvidas, porque esse aborrecimento? Porque ela queria que a morena para ficar e compartilhar uma simples refeição? _

_Para Quinn, só tinha um curso de ação. Em caso de dúvida: Seja uma cadela._

"_Você tem alguma coisa melhor para fazer com o seu namoradinho?" Perguntou sarcástica._

_Pela primeira vez, Rachel permaneceu inabalável, para desgosto de Quinn._

"_Sim eu tenho coisa melhor para fazer. Então você pode voltar aos seus planinhos medíocres de sabotar Shelby!" Brigou Rachel._

_Quinn ficou imediatamente tensa. O que essa insolente acabou de falar?_

"_Quem te disse isso? Não, espere. Só pode ter sido Puck. Pois eu duvido muito que Shelby tenha concedido algum tempo para você. Afinal de contas, nós sabemos o quão perto ela quer ficar de você, não é?" Se fosse possível, as palavras de Quinn poderiam pingar veneno._

_Rachel ficou horrivelmente pálida. Com as mãos trêmulas, ela agarrou mais apertada a alça de sua bolsa. Ela não ia chorar, não ia!_

_Quinn queria jogar alguma coisa contra a parede._

"_Shelby pode até não querer nada comigo, como mãe. Mas ela vai ser muito mais para Beth do que você! Sua egoísta." Gritou Rachel._

_Quinn só enxergava vermelho. Ela apertou as mãos em forma de punho._

"_O quê você sabe sobre o que é melhor? Eu estou brigando por Beth. Você não tem como saber o que é isso. E sabe por quê?" Quinn cuspiu "Porque NINGUÊM faz questão de você, de brigar por você!" Gritou de volta._

_Silêncio_

_Não só ausência de barulho, mas..._

_O silêncio é uma dimensão importante do comunicar-se, é condição indispensável do saber ouvir; na verdade, quem não cala enquanto o outro fala não está em condições de dialogar. _

_Palavra e silêncio não são termos mutuamente excludentes; são, antes, dois aspectos que formam a linguagem humana. Não existiria palavra se não houvesse o silêncio. Este é bem mais que a falta de sons e ruídos: é a essência de toda a linguagem humana, porque representa sua fonte originária e seu fim último. _

_No meio da balbúrdia das nossas vidas, já quase não sabemos o que é o silêncio. De tão desconhecido, acontece mesmo haver quem o tema como se teme um vazio, quem o sinta como um buraco negro em que se pára de existir.  
>Teme-se o silêncio de quando se está sozinho. Liga-se o rádio, a televisão, mesmo sem se dar atenção a nada do que ali se diz, só para se estilhaçar o silêncio.<em>

_Ouça o silêncio  
>Ouça o silêncio invadindo o seu âmago.<br>Deixa-o entrar e sinta-se leve.  
>Sinta o silêncio, ele lhe toca, inspira.<br>Mostra-lhe o sentimento de angústia,  
>timidez, medo talvez;<br>mas também, mostra-lhe o respeito, a sua serenidade._

_Feche os olhos, ouça-o, sinta-o e veja-o em:  
>silêncio, silêncio, silêncio...<em>

_Esses versos tocaram e tocaram na mente de Quinn, ela gostava do silêncio... Mas este em particular... Era um monstro._

_Rachel tinha tanta dor expressa em seus olhos, que Quinn sentiu os seus próprios se encherem de lágrimas. Ela estava horrorizada com suas palavras. Envergonhada mesmo. E ela viu em Rachel, algo que ela não sabia que iria machucá-la tanto._

_A quebra..._

_Finalmente a HBIC Quinn Fabray, quebrou Rachel Berry._

_O gosto amargo na sua boca quase a fez vomitar ali mesmo._

"_Rachel..." Quinn estendeu sua mão para tocar a morena. Mas Rachel recuou com tal velocidade e com tanto asco, que Quinn só pode contemplar estática, a frágil criatura a sua frente._

"_Eu desisto..." disse Rachel. Quinn franziu testa, confusa. "Eu desisto de você. Eu já deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo. Você não quer ser minha amiga, você não suporta estar no mesmo ambiente que eu. Você humilha-me, me agride. Eu estou cansada... Tão cansada."_

_Quinn sentiu um aperto no peito. Ela nunca iria admitir isso a qualquer um. Mas apesar de todas as malditas vezes em que ela rechaçava Rachel, secretamente ela sentia um alivio tão grande quando a diva voltava para ela, disposta a tentar de novo. Quinn sentia que ela valia alguma coisa, se Rachel tentava tão duro para estar com ela. Mesmo que ela volta-se a tratar à diva como uma merda._

_Ouvir que esta garota tão obstinada a esta deixando... Fez o interior de Quinn se revirar pavorosamente. Ela não podia deixar que Rachel desistisse dela, que a deixa-se. Ela não entendia o porquê disso, mas também não questionaria por enquanto. _

_No seu desespero, ela permitiu que mais uma vez sua raiva tomasse conta dela._

_Rachel aproveitou o breve momento de letargia que parecia ter acometido sobre Quinn, para sair definitivamente da vida daquela garota. Ela achou que não haveria problema algum com isso, eram favas contadas. _

_Mas no momento em que ela segurou a maçaneta da porta, torceu e a puxou para abri-la, ela não contava que uma mão batesse violentamente a superfície de madeira voltando a fechá-la. Rachel se virou assustada. Quinn, praticamente estava bufando em cima dela._

"_Você não vai me deixar!" comunicou Quinn. Sua voz era a definição perfeita da arrogância._

_Rachel ficou zangada. Quem ela achava que era?_

"_Isso é o que você pensa." Contra pôs Rachel. A morena não sabia da onde estava vindo, toda essa valentia. Mas ela deveria aproveitar enquanto durasse. Ela não era de brigar. A não ser que fosse por seus solos. "Saia de cima de mim, eu não quero ficar nem mais um minuto na sua presença." Com isso ela empurrou Quinn e se virou novamente para a porta para abri-la._

_Rachel nem sequer conseguiu segurar a maçaneta, ela foi agarrada pelos ombros e puxada com força para trás, bem longe da saída. _

"_Qual é o seu problema?" Brigou ela. E mais uma vez ela tentou passar pela barreira que era Quinn. A loira não deixou. Quinn pegou um porão do braço de Rachel e a puxou para si. _

_Rachel estava perturbada por esta ação da loira._

_Mas que diabos?_

_O que seguiu foi uma luta por dominação. Rachel largou suas coisas, para conseguir mais mobilidade contra Quinn. Quinn estava cada vez mais furiosa, tanto que sem perceber, ela estava tentando trancar Rachel no circulo de seus braços. Com força, ela conseguiu prender Rachel contra ela e a parede, mas isso não significava que a morena estivesse subjugada, longe disso, ela se debatia do jeito que podia._

_De uma forma totalmente inadvertida, Quinn estava sentindo coisas esquisitas dentro dela. E essas eram sensações que só apareciam quando Rachel estava muito perto. _

_O cheiro dela..._

_É tão bom..._

_Quanto mais Rachel se debatia, mais Quinn aumentava seu aperto ao redor dela. Quinn foi implacável._

_Rachel respirava fortemente, e não ajudava que ela estava com o nariz praticamente colado contra o peito de Quinn. Ela estava imensamente frustrada, suas energias estavam se escoando rapidamente, ela precisava arranjar uma maneira de sair dessa situação, pois junto com a frustração, estava também o medo, ela estava com medo de Quinn. _

_Então ela parou de se debater._

_Quinn não ousou soltá-la, ela também respirava com certa força, e ela fazia isso contra o pescoço da morena. Como ela chegou lá, parecia um mistério. Mas ela não se importou nem um pouco. Algo dentro dela se rompeu ante as palavras de Rachel, e ela não faria nada para segura-la._

_Sua boca roçou o pescoço delicado de Rachel, com a mesma suavidade de uma borboleta sobre a mais macia pétala de flor. Ela ignorou a rigidez do corpo de Rachel, ela ignorou a forma errática da respiração da menina. Mas ela não ignorou o apelo que a pele morena dela fazia sobre os seus sentidos._

_Ela precisava provar... Só um pouco._

_Quinn pousou seus lábios sobre aquela pele convidativa, uma, duas, três vezes, antes de fazer uma leve sucção._

_Era divino._

_Como seria a boca?_

_Quinn tinha afrouxado seu aperto sobre Rachel, ela buscou a boca da diva, ela precisava provar a boca dela. Quando ela já estava lá, ela foi empurrada fortemente para trás._

_Ela ficou furiosa com isso._

_Rachel parecia com aqueles cervos que são pegos de surpresa pelas luzes de um farol de carro. Também pudera._

_Alou!_

_Quinn Fabray acabou de tentar beijá-la._

_Por tanto era mais do que justo seu medo atingir o nível da estratosfera. Pelo que consta a Rachel, Quinn não é gay, ela é mais reta do que uma régua no que diz respeito à heterossexualidade. Mas a garota que estava na frente dela parecia com uma criança que tinha seu pirulito tirado bruscamente de si. E a morena tinha a impressão de que ela era esse pirulito._

_Quinn estava positivamente perigosa, e Rachel não queria ficar aqui neste quarto a mercê dela._

_Com um arranque ela correu para a porta antes que Quinn a pegasse, ela correu pelo corredor e desceu a escada de modo precário. Para sua infelicidade, ela tropeçou no ultimo degrau, estatelando-se no chão._

_Outh, essa doeu._

_Ela não podia perder tempo, ela estava em fuga. Quando ela suspendeu o corpo para voltar a correr, ela foi pega em um abraço de urso por Quinn. Ela se debateu mais que cavalo de rodeio, ela estava passando mal._

_Porra, ela tava morrendo de medo. Ela nunca tinha ficado com medo de Quinn, mas hoje ela estava._

"_QUINN ME SOLTA! ME SOLTA!" Esperneou Rachel. Quinn a estava apertando dolorosamente contra si._

_Quinn bateu Rachel contra a parede um pouco forte de mais sem querer, instantaneamente fazendo-a zonza. Rachel vacilou no apoio de suas pernas e só não voltou cair por que Quinn a segurou contra ela._

"_QUE PORRA RACHEL! VOCÊ QUER SE MATAR? QUE IDEIA É ESSA DE DESCER CORRENDO A MERDA DESSA ESCADA?" Berrou Quinn. Seu coração quase parou ao ver Rachel tropeçar no degrau da escada. Graças a deus que era o ultimo._

"_Como se você não fosse ficar feliz em me ver quebrar o pescoço." Retrucou raivosa, Rachel._

_Era isso, o que quer que esteja amarrado dentro de Quinn, saiu a rodo nesta declaração do caralho de Rachel. Sem esforço algum ela pegou a menina menor em seus braços e a carregou de volta para seu quarto. Felizmente Rachel permaneceu quieta, ela não queria arriscar jogar as duas, escada a baixo._

_Mas foi só Quinn colocá-la na cama, que luta começou novamente._

_Antes de Rachel soubesse o que estava acontecendo, as mãos do demônio de cabelos loiros, tinha prendido seus pulsos, mantendo-a no lugar._

_E foi então que o inferno congelou._

_Quinn esmagou seus lábios juntos. Seus olhos se arregalaram. O beijo foi tão violento quanto sua luta, como cada menina lutou pelo domínio. _

_Quinn ganhou. Ela rolou de modo que ela estava prendendo Rachel para baixo com seu corpo, deixando as mãos livres para passear pelo corpo dela. Choque nem começava a descrever o estado de Rachel._

_Dá licença? Ela estava sendo assaltada sexualmente? E pela garota que diz ter nojo dela?_

_Há, mas não mesmo._

_Quando ela abriu a boca para gritar, talvez não tenha sido o melhor curso de ação. Aproveitadora como Quinn era, ela escorregou sua lingua na boca de Rachel... E mãe de deus..._

_Qualquer desejo de luta a abandonou._

_Continua..._

**Comentários sempre são bem vindos. ^^**


	13. Consumação

_**Capitulo 13: Consumação.**_

_Os dedos de Quinn voltaram a se fechar contra seus pulsos, mantendo-os presos acima da sua cabeça. A carícia sutil da língua de Quinn contra o lábio inferior de Rachel foi profundamente erótica, deixando-a cativa de um desejo, de uma força descomunal. Resistindo, a morena tentou mais uma vez soltar-se do aperto não tão grosseiro da loira._

_Mas Quinn tinha outras idéias, a boca dela seduziu a de Rachel com uma suavidade lenta e segura, que acabou com as suas defesas e ateou fogo às suas entranhas. A parte do seu cérebro que a estava advertindo para parar aquela loucura, imediatamente foi eclipsada pela parte que decidiu ir atrás do prazer total. Com um gemido rouco, ela enterrou seus dedos naqueles cabelos sedosos aprofundando ainda mais o beijo._

_A intensa chama que ardia entre elas inflamou a ambas e, ao acariciar suavemente o rosto de Rachel, Quinn notou que estava tremendo. Devorada por emoções que nunca havia sentido antes, ela arrastou sua mão até ombro pequeno, sentindo apenas um desejo desesperado de explorar o restante de seu corpo._

_A necessidade de respirar foi o que as fez se afastarem, mas só um pouco. Quinn descobriu que não queria deixar de degustar da boca de Rachel. Ela estava surpresa por não estar pirando neste exato momento. Nunca em um milhão de anos ela se veria com tesão por uma garota, e mais importante ainda, com tesão por Rachel Berry. A intimidade daquele momento a envolveu como milhares de fios invisíveis unindo-as. Era uma conexão que ela não compreendia e contra a qual, portanto, não podia lutar._

_Seus olhares se encontraram, Rachel ergueu a mão em direção ao rosto de Quinn. O que era mais forte: o desejo de sair correndo dali ou o de deixar que o que ela queria o que ela queria realmente, acontecesse? Quinn girou o rosto, pegou sua mão, beijou-a. Depois beijou seu pulso, o seu braço, e Rachel teve a resposta que precisava._

"_Quinn" ela murmurou, passando a mão no pescoço elegante, beijando-a de novo. Agora por livre e espontânea vontade._

_A razão as abandonou._

_Não tinha nada na cabeça de Quinn, nada que fosse ou se quer remotamente lembrasse sua educação religiosa, sua conduta hierárquica no McKinley, seu objetivo quase obsessivo de infernizar Rachel. _

_Para Rachel, contra todos os alarmes tocando dentro de si, ela se deixou permitir ser tomada, e tomar o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Quinn. As duas garotas despiram-se de seus representantes na escola, nas suas casas e o que eles eram na frente dos outros._

_Aqui nessa cama, elas eram só, Rachel e Quinn, Quinn e Rachel. A tensão que parecia pairar sobre elas seja lá em que situação for finalmente atingiu seu limite. Elas só não imaginaram que o resultado seria uma explosão de hormônios reprimidos._

_Quinn lentamente sentou-se sobre os quadris de Rachel, e com firmeza tirou a própria blusa. Ela observou com satisfação, os olhos da garota que ela estava montada, escurecerem, era tão bonito... Quinn agarrou Rachel pelo colarinho e a puxou para beijá-la com mais voracidade. A morena nada mais pode fazer do rodear a cintura de Quinn e retribuir com igual fervor o beijo._

_Rachel apalpou com gosto as coxas deliciosas de Quinn, ela gostou mais ainda de pegar as nádegas dela e apertar mais próximo de si. Isso lhe valeu um longo gemido da loira._

_O sangue corria rápido e espesso nas veias de Quinn, o coração não batia, ele dava pancadas em seu peito. Mas não era em um mau caminho, era em um caminho muito bom... E ia ficar melhor ainda. O controle era dela, a decisão era dela, o sentimento era dela, Rachel era dela..._

_Quinn continuou a beijá-la, enquanto deslizava para fora do alcance das mãos de Rachel, mas ela não foi muito longe, ela apenas foi se posicionar atrás da menina. Ela afastou seus cabelos e voltou a beijá-la no pescoço e adorando deslizar casualmente sua língua por lá. Quinn segurou a barra do suéter de Rachel e foi puxando e tirando por sua cabeça, e antes que a peça estivesse no chão, a loira sugou o lóbulo da diva, não lhe permitindo qualquer chance de pensar._

_Do jeito que ela queria._

_E Rachel estava tão fora de seu raciocínio, que enquanto ela tinha as mãos deslizando entre as mechas de cabelo sedosas da loira atrás dela, Quinn habilmente ia desabotoando um por um dos botões da camisa dela._

_Foi um alivio para Quinn se livrar daquela peça de roupa. Se só de sutiã pressionando a costa de Rachel a fazia mais molhada, imagina pele com pele? Ela tomou os seios da diva nas mãos. Ficou assim por uns instantes, com as mãos sobre ela, até Rachel gemer o seu nome, recostando seu corpo contra o dela ainda mais. O seu sutiã tinha uma abertura frontal, e ela abriu, deixando-a cair, fazendo com que a menina mais uma vez a gemer seu nome ao notar que os seus seios nus estavam nas mãos de Quinn. E ela notou que lhe tirava o fôlego._

_Rachel, por um momento segurou a mão de Quinn._

"_Quero tocá-la" disse Quinn, num murmúrio. E ela soltou sua mão._

_Quinn a foi deitando novamente na cama e sem cerimônia lhe arrancou a saia. Seus olhos ficaram de um tom tão bonito de verde com salpicos de ouro... Rachel nem teve tempo para sentir algum tipo de vergonha, pois a loira passou o polegar no seu mamilo rosado, depois baixou a cabeça e beijou-o furtivamente._

_O sabor de Rachel era embriagador. Mel, creme, baunilha. Ela sugou, lambeu-os até fazê-la gemer, gemidos que deixaram claro que estava louca por ela. E ela louca pela morena._

_Quinn tinha desmoronado para trás em uma posição ajoelhada novamente, quando as pernas dela, normalmente forte de repente sentia um pouco fraca como ela poderia finalmente ver tronco gracioso da cantora com mais atenção. A luz projetava-se sobre sua pele tornando-a uma cor de mel sedutor. Cabelo escuro caiu sobre o travesseiro. A luz ainda projetava sombras no oco de sua garganta e em uma das mamas. O corpo dela foi simplesmente magnífico. _

_Rachel gostava de muitas coisas sobre seu próprio corpo. Não era como se ela estivesse alheio ao fato de que para uma pessoa pequena, ela tinha pernas sensacionais, no entanto. _

_Seu maior dom era a voz dela. _

_Obviamente._

_Claro que não iria prejudicar a sua carreira na Broadway para apresentar uma bela figura no palco enquanto ela deslumbrava com seu desempenho. Portanto, ela manteve-se em forma. _

_Mas, como toda jovem, ela observou as formas de outras mulheres que admirava, ou para ser franco invejado. _

_Na frente dela agora, vendo a expansão da porcelana lisa da pele de Quinn, ela só tomou fôlego. Ela inveja ele, é verdade. Agora, em vez de querer, para si mesma, ela só queria a menina que foi abençoada com ele. Queria tocar aquele corpo. Com os dedos, com os lábios. _

_Ela queria correr a língua sobre o mergulho criado por pouco nos músculos de seu abdômen. Ela estava tonta com o alcance e ataque repentino de seu querer. Ela queria tudo. Rachel sentia o peito apertado, e ela tinha problemas em pegar o fôlego. Ela balançava nos joelhos e mordeu o lábio enquanto ela aproveitou a oportunidade para apreciar a vista acima dela. __  
><em> 

_Todas as palavras que ela poderia realmente formular estava apenas em sua cabeça agora, e ela não tinha certeza se queria compartilhar com a classe. _

_Ela apenas olhou, correndo seus olhos para baixo e volta para cima novamente, valorizando a linha simples e forte do corpo tonificado da Cheerio. Houve uma enxurrada de palavras que queriam sair e expressar seus pensamentos. _

_Ainda não saía nada da boca. _

_Tudo o que ela conseguia era um som meio parecido com um apito, e depois ela lambeu os lábios nervosamente. _

_"O gato comeu sua língua?" Questionou Quinn maliciosamente_

_A morena corou e olhou para ela dolorosamente, como se fosse matá-la a não ser capaz de se expressar. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, respirou fundo e lançou-o em um sopro de ar enquanto ela encolheu os ombros, segurando a mão dela para indicar o corpo de Quinn, da cabeça aos joelhos. "Assim... Você já se viu?" _

_Era a sua vez para descarregar um pouco. Seu comportamento arrogante estava voltando pelo menos um pouco. Infelizmente, ela foi aparentemente à canalização de um menino arrogante de 17 anos de idade. _

_"Puck é certo. Você é um judeu muito quente." Ela colocou a mão na testa. "Eu não posso acreditar que eu disse isso."_

_Apesar da situação Rachel riu. E com isso sua sanidade foi voltando._

_"Desculpe, eu não sei o que há de errado comigo, realmente, só estou matutando e não consigo calar a boca."_

_"Está tudo bem. E enquanto eu estou certa de que ele venderia sua alma para ser uma mosca na parede, agora, que tal não falar ou pensar sobre Noah Puckerman?"_

_E a atmosfera voltou a se eletrificar._

_Quinn voltou abaixar-se sobre o corpo de Rachel de modo felino_

_Descartando a cabeça de modo que seus cabelos emolduravam-lhe o rosto, Quinn sucumbiu a um impulso provocado pela visão. Ela baixou os lábios até o estômago apenas para o lado em seu osso. Ela sentiu os dedos entrelaçando-se outra vez em seu cabelo como ela arrastou os lábios abertos em todo o lado, pulando sobre o umbigo bonitinho. Ela fechou os lábios sobre a protuberância óssea na frente, deixando um beijo de boca aberta e ligou a língua mais uma vez. _

_Ela não tinha idéia do que ela estava fazendo em termos de vivência prática do curso, mas, novamente, não era como se ela não tem uma imaginação, não é?_

_Ela não tinha puxado aqueles sonhos úmidos de Rachel Berry completamente fora de sua bunda. Com certeza, ela não estava totalmente certa de onde ela veio com as imagens oníricas, mas tudo parecia bom no seu subconsciente, e ela poderia correr com isso. _

_Ela recomeçou a sua lenta viagem para cima, mas seu ritmo foi interrompido pela aderência dos dedos em seus cabelos delicadamente puxando-a para cima. Tomando a dica, mas levemente rosnando sua decepção, ela mudou-se para cima para manter-se ao nível dos olhos castanhos. Seus quadris apertaram parcialmente entre as coxas da cantora. _

_Olhos escuros brilharam e seguraram os dela. "Desculpe, eu perdi tua boca"_

_"Sim?" Quinn pareceu satisfeita. _

_"Sim". Ela puxou-a próxima, assim seus lábios estavam quase se tocando. _

_Pequenas incursões foram negociadas. Quinn seria a aproximar-se e descaradamente roçar e roubar um beijo rápido apenas para afastar e olhar maldosa nos olhos dela. Em seguida, Rachel se inclinaria para frente e capturar os lábios tentando puxá-la para dentro e Quinn recuaria. Em seguida, Rachel faria beicinho brevemente, mas rapidamente recompensada com outro beijo. _

_Enquanto esta dança rolava, Rachel considerou justo que ela pudesse explorar a riqueza do corpo atlético na ponta dos dedos. Quando suas mãos encontraram a pele morna das costas fortes de Quinn, ela fechou os olhos e suspirou e assim o fez à loira. _

_Quando Quinn pressionou para beijá-la e ela estava prestes a se afastar de novo, ela sentiu a mordida e o puxão em seu lábio inferior como a diva clamou-o entre os lábios e os dentes e chupava-o levemente. Rachel foi recompensado com o lamento. _

_"Eu pensei que poderia chamar sua atenção." A voz de Rachel carregava um sorriso. _

_"Você pensou direito", admitiu Quinn sem fôlego. Desta vez, quando ela empurrou para frente para beijar Rachel, ela levou as mãos ao rosto e capturou os lábios e não se afastou. Esse beijo foi lento no começo, mas rapidamente construído em intensidade._

_Entusiasmada, Rachel passou as mãos em ombros lisos e levemente para baixo a braços torneados, em seguida, para baixo e em torno do tórax da menina e, finalmente, para os lados de seus seios._

_Rachel se deleitava com a sensação de sentir a tração dos músculos debaixo da pele tão macia. Suas mãos tinham acalmado, brevemente, quando o seu beijo começou a ficar aquecido novamente, deslizando sua mente por um instante. O jogo de músculos se movendo sob seus dedos lembrou-a que ela, estava com fome novamente. _

_Com Quinn continuando a pairar sobre ela havia espaço suficiente para esgueirar suas mãos entre seus corpos. Ela trouxe-os para as laterais dos seios macios novamente. Ela sentiu a respiração de Quinn ainda que por um momento. Então, ela renovou seu beijo com ainda mais vigor. _

_Enquanto elas se beijavam, Rachel moveu para frente e estendeu as mãos levemente cobrindo os seios alvos e perfeitos, ela sentiu a carne ainda coberta pela renda do sutiã contra as partes moles da palma da sua mão. Ela circulou com as mãos levemente, causando uma fricção experimentalmente provocativa._

_Puta que pariu..._

_Quinn tinha quase certeza que poderia chegar ao orgasmo só com isso. _

_Quase..._

_Rachel estava dando a ela a oportunidade de sentir o novo mundo do prazer... Coisa que ela não se lembrava de seu breve lapso de julgamento com Puck._

_E melhor ainda, ela ia ser a primeira, e ninguém iria tirar isso dela, nem mesmo Finn Panaca Huson. Quinn renovou o vigor de seus lábios aos de Rachel, ela arrancou sem gentileza a calcinha da diva, que felizmente não rasgou, e direcionou seus dedos até a região intima da menina. Ela gostou de tocá-la com lascívia, alternado entre o clitóris já sensível, e a sua fenda, bastante úmida._

_Este era o momento._

_Ela introduziu cuidadosamente, mas com firmeza, o dedo médio._

"_Quinn?" Rachel ficou tensa na hora. _

"_Shhh..."_

_Rachel tentou fechar as pernas para impedir mais algum movimento. Mas não foi muito bem sucedida, os quadris de Quinn permaneceram firmes entre as pernas dela._

_Era isso? Ela ia ter sua virgindade perdida para uma menina? Para Quinn?_

"_Rachel... Olhe para mim." Ordenou Quinn._

_Ela obedeceu._

_Para Rachel era o mesmo que olhar para uma cobra..._

_Era hipnotizante. E aterrador..._

_Quinn ficou satisfeita com a atenção. Ela leu o receio nos olhos castanhos, mas ela não iria parar. Ela adicionou um segundo dedo e enterrou um pouco mais... Até uma pequena barreira entrar em contato com a ponta de seus dedos. Ela o rompeu com o máximo de delicadeza possível. E porra... Ela não esperava ser inundada com tanta satisfação._

"_Abra mais suas pernas" Rachel assim o fez. E Quinn delicadamente movimentou para dentro e para fora, ela daria a morena algo que ela mesma não teve quando perdeu a sua virgindade._

_Prazer._

_Rachel arfou no choque, o desconforto pareceu infinito naquele momento. Sua cabeça estava cheia de pensamentos, cada um querendo tomar o controle de seu corpo. Mas sua mente estava escorregando para fora do seu sentido, pois assim que a dor apaziguou, lentamente as ondas de prazer começaram a construir-se dentro de si. E em pouco tempo ela estava entregue aos braços da luxuria._

_Quinn poderia ter gozado apenas observando o quão entregue Rachel estava nas mãos dela. A sensação tão primal que rosnava dentro dela era tão forte, que mandou para o inferno, seus medos, suas inseguranças, suas perguntas sobre isso ser certo ou errado. _

"_Quinn... Eu... OH, céus..." Gaguejou Rachel._

"_Isso assim... Venha para mim Rachel." Sussurrou Quinn ao pé do ouvido da morena. Suas mãos nunca parando de movimentar-se. "Goze para mim."_

_Rachel desfez-se em milhões de pedacinhos quando o orgasmo bateu duro nela. Ela suspirou quando Quinn puxou-a mais perto ainda. Ela se perdeu nos olhos dela. Eram tão únicos. Vestígios de consciência deslizavam por ela, que havia esquecido até de respirar. Os batimentos cardíacos dela retumbavam de um jeito que parecia que ia ensurdecê-la. Seu sangue correu nas veias, sua mente atingiu um estado de graça, totalmente em branco, e ela se entregou à incrível sensação de tomar alguém para si, e de ser tomada._

_Quinn deitou de costas e trouxe Rachel para seu peito. As mãos dela acariciavam a costa de Rachel por toda a extensão, até permanecerem na parte inferior. A impressão de cada um de seus dedos contra a pele úmida da morena, e ela aquecia de tal forma que Rachel estava surpresa e ver que elas não soltavam vapor de seus corpos. E ela sentiu-se cercada com um tipo de calor que ela nunca tinha sentido antes._

_Isso era novo_

_Isso era incrível_

_Isso era terrível_

_Um cantinho do seu cérebro permaneceu estranhamente racional, apesar da pressa e da fome que a deixava deslumbrada e sem fôlego. Ela sabia que isso era um erro. Sabia que não poderia haver nada entre eles. E sabia sem duvida, que se Quinn parasse de tocá-la, ela simplesmente se dissolveria em algo disforme e mal-resolvido._

"_Você está bem?" perguntou suavemente, Quinn. _

_Honestamente ela não sabia. Ela deixou escapar um som parecido com um ronronado, e isso trouxe um sorriso no rosto de Quinn. _

"_Feche os olhos, então." Ela disse suavemente._

_Rachel obedeceu. Quinn beijou sua testa, aninhou-a ainda mais e sentiu sua respiração se normalizar._

_Que diabos fora que ela acabou de fazer?_

_Algumas horas mais tarde Rachel despertou com um estalo. Se fosse um filme, a heroína teria aberto os olhos e lentamente notaria que não estava na própria cama. Aquela era a vida real, e ela instantaneamente notaram que estava na cama de um estranho. A cama era enorme. A luz do entardecer a muito se fora, ficando em seu lugar as sombras da noite sobre o lençol de seda._

_Rachel sentiu uma tremedeira. Acima de tudo, ali estava aquele corpo feminino, gracioso e atlético, forte e quente, deitado ao seu lado, com um dos braços ao redor de sua cintura. Seu coração quase saiu pela sua boca. Imagens muito vividas do que aconteceram horas antes, tomaram conta de sua mente. Quinn foi insaciável, quantas vezes ela pôde, ela fez amor com Rachel. Porém, aquilo não fora fazer amor, mas sim sexo. Tentar transformar aquilo em algo romântico era como... Como tentar fazer Madame Bovary parecer-se com a Cinderela. Inútil._

_E pensar que ela nunca fizera aquilo antes, em como tinha planejado se guardar até seus 25 anos, só deixava tudo ainda mais humilhante. Fora para a cama com a última pessoa que julgaria apta para compartilhar algo tão importante quanto à primeira vez._

_Rachel observou Quinn seguir dormindo. Profundamente. Estava deitada de barriga para cima, a cabeça caída para o lado de Rachel, o lençol na altura dos seios... Rachel passou os olhos sobre ela. Mesmo dormindo, Rachel tinha de admitir, ela era maravilhosa. Aquele cabelo loiro e delicado. Os cílios escuros e longos, que chegavam as suas bochechas. O nariz bem formado, a boca esculpida... Uma boneca. Ela não podia ver o resto do corpo, mas o conhecia. E como... Sabia que suas costas eram enganosamente delicadas, mas fortes, suas pernas compridas e poderosas, tudo perfeito._

_Estar deitada, observando Quinn, que a tomou para si, a seduziu, em vez de sair imediatamente pela porta. Porém Quinn não fez nada sozinha, ela pode ter iniciado tudo, mas depois ela não fez nada sozinha._

_Chega. Respirou fundo, depois expirou. Pouco a pouco com cuidado, livrou-se do seu braço, pois despertá-la, ter de encará-la, era a última coisa que queria. Se havia um protocolo sobre o que fazer naquele momento, Rachel não o conhecia e nem queria conhecer._

"_Mmmf..."_

_Rachel ficou paralisada. Esperou. E após o que pareceu uma eternidade, Quinn girou o corpo na cama, afastando-se dela. Entrou em ação, buscou suas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto. Enquanto abotoava sua camisa, Rachel procurava sua calcinha, a calcinha pelo amor de deus. Desistiu de procurar. Era melhor ir embora enquanto ainda podia._

_Quase desmaiou ao ver as horas no seu celular._

_22:45 pm_

_Sorte seus pais não estarem em casa. Ela saiu sorrateiramente da mansão Fabray, trancando devidamente tudo ao sair. Rachel podia dizer uma coisa: Era um inferno de desconfortável andar sem calcinha por de baixo da saia._

_Quinn despertou com um barulho. Um barulho distante. O que seria? Girou o corpo na cama. Sentou-se. Obviamente notou que o espaço ao seu lado estava vazio. _

_Ela fora embora_

_Quinn se recostou nos travesseiros. Aquilo era bom, muito bom. Não precisaria iniciar qualquer conversa. Tudo estava muito bem. Ela olhou para seu celular que estava vibrando em cima do criado mudo. Então era dali que vinha o barulho._

_Era uma mensagem de Brittany. Aparentemente ela havia convencido Santana a adotar mais um patinho, e como ela estava muito feliz, ela queria compartilhar com Quinn em um café no dia seguinte._

_Quinn achou graça, Santana era tão chicoteada. Mas seu riso se apagou quando vislumbrou uma pequena peça de vestuário que não era sua. Uma calcinha na verdade. Ela apanhou a peça que estava meio que camuflada entre seu lençol e o edredom._

_A raiva que subiu nela foi tão forte. Como Rachel ousava deixá-la sozinha na cama? Quem ela achava que era? Se Quinn achava que estava tudo bem antes, era porque estava mentindo. Mentindo!_

_Ela estava decepcionada, magoada por ter sido deixada só em sua própria cama, sem direito algum de opinar sobre isso. Ela queria ter acordado com a diva em seus braços, ela queria ter sussurrado coisas ao ouvido da menina._

_Mas essa chance não lhe foi dada. E ela estava furiosa com isso. Quando era para Rachel ser a neurótica que esmiúça tudo e qualquer situação, de frente. A miniatura de gente se afasta como uma ladra no meio da noite._

_Há, mas Quinn não ia deixar isso barato não. Rachel que a aguardasse.  
><em> 

_**NA: Sinceramente estou com duvidas sobre este capítulo, mas em fim... Esta meus caros leitores e leitoras e a tal cena de que falei. Espero que tenha agradado. Se não, por favor, mandem suas críticas construtivas. Eu as acolherei de muito bom grado.**_


	14. Novas administrações

**Capitulo 14: Novas administrações.**

(Flashback off)

Tempo atual

Fiquei olhando Rachel, que no momento estava perdida em pensamentos. Tenho absoluta certeza que ela estava recordando nosso interlúdio sexual. Admito que uma pequena parte de mim sentia-se culpada. As circunstâncias em que deflorei Rachel iam, totalmente em contrario com o que a menina planejara para si. Mas, outra parte de mim a parte egoísta e totalmente primal, estava mais do que satisfeita.

_Sim, eu estava satisfeita._

Segurei e virei delicadamente o rosto de Rachel para mim. É tão bom beijá-la, e melhor ainda, senti-la corresponder. Fazia um bom tempo que eu não me sentia tão bem. Aos poucos nosso beijo foi diminuindo para pequenos selinhos.

"Por favor, não fuja mais de mim." Sussurrei contra os lábios inchados dela.

Compartilhamos nosso olhar por prolongados segundos. Para meu alívio, consegui ler com nitidez, o ar resoluto de Rachel.

_Sim, finalmente nossa relação engrenaria. E que Deus me ajude, mas eu estava feliz, muito feliz._

Para interromper nosso momento, o sinal da campainha tocou alto, sinalizando o começo do primeiro período de aula.

Rachel arregalou os olhos.

"Eu vou chegar atrasada!" Ela disse em pânico.

Eu não estava nem um pouco preocupada. Ser novamente a Cheerio cabeça de Sue Silvester me fornecia um mundo de regalias. Eu voltei para as lideres de torcida, e na posição mais cobiçada. Nada que um pouco de manipulação e levantamento de estatísticas não pudessem me ajudar. A treinadora Silvester sabia, se ela quisesse ganhar as nacionais, ela teria que me ter como capitã do plantel dela. Santana era boa, mas não era eu, e Sue sabia. Tanto é que ela não me impôs seus horários ridículos de treino, e nem eu permitir que ela o fizesse com o restante das meninas. Mas isso não queria dizer que ela não pudesse dar suas palestras sobre esmagar seus inimigos e a dominação mundial.

"Relaxa Rachel..." A morena me olhou feio.

"Relaxa!" Disse indignada. "Eu nunca cheguei atrasada. O que isso pode afetar sobre o meu perfeito registro de presença? È muito importante ser pontual com os seus compromissos. Principalmente os acadêmicos!"

E lá foi ela se empolgando com a palestra.

Até um tempo atrás isso iria me irritar como o inferno. Mas agora? Agora eu apenas o via sobre uma nova perspectiva. De uma maneira meio tortuosa e chata, mas adorável, Rachel se importava com as coisas. Ela poderia discursar sobre a importância de tudo sobre qualquer coisa, principalmente se ela estiver envolvida nisso. Mas sem que você perceba, ela te faz assistir uma apresentação em PowerPoint.

_Em PowerPoint, pelo amor de Deus._

E você nem sabe como chegou lá para começar. Ela apresenta esquemas e gráficos dignos de uma reunião de diretoria. E quando você menos espera você tem em mãos uma agenda detalhada de compromissos para aumentar seu rendimento escolar e profissional. Ou seja, o que começou como uma palestra sobre Rachel Berry acaba sobre como você pode melhorar exponencialmente suas melhores qualidades.

E ainda a chamam de egoísta.

Creio eu, que foi por isso que eu acabei voltando para o Glee clube. Por causa dela.

Após o incidente com as Skanks, ela fez minha mente. Se Rachel podia levantar-se contra esse grupo de meninas para mim, então, Eu poderia ser corajosa e voltar para o Glee Clube. Rachel sempre colocou muito esforço para mim, muito mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

E ela ainda continuava falando...

Engoli o riso ao vê-la andando de lá para cá totalmente absorvida sobre índices acadêmicos.

"hunm... Rachel?" Ela parou para me olhar de modo questionador. "Você ainda está atrasada."

"Merda!" Xingou.

Não agüentei, gargalhei. Quer dizer que a senhorita Rachel Berry também xinga? Quem diria. E quando ela me olhou extremamente aborrecida, redobrei minha risada.

"Você!" Ela apontou para mim, mas não falou nada, estava ainda pensando em alguma coisa para falar. Provavelmente uma nova palestra.

"Eu vou te levar para sua aula, e explicar que você estava me ajudando a pedido da treinadora Silvester. Duvido que seu professor vá falar alguma coisa." Solucionei a ela. "Além do quê, temos a próxima aula juntas, não é conveniente!"

Rachel ficou lá abrindo e fechando a boca, que nem um peixinho.

Dei um sorriso torto, peguei nossas coisas e envolvi a mão pequena dela com a minha. Saímos do banheiro e fomos para a primeira aula do dia. Alguns retardatários que ainda estavam pelo corredor olhavam chocados para nos duas.

Bem, não podia culpá-los. Em que momento da sua vida no colegial do McKinley, você veria Quinn Fabray e Rachel Berry de mãos dadas?

Supostamente nunca.

Alguns olhavam para mim e Rachel, e depois para nossas mãos unidas, como se ver nós duas, e juntas amigavelmente, fosse o sinal do apocalipse.

Rachel também reparou nos olhares chocados, mas não pareceu incomodada, ela só fez rolar os olhos.

"Do jeito que eles estão olhando para nós, até parece que estão esperando que você esteja me levando para a câmara de gás." Reclamou à diva.

"Ignore." Disse tranqüila. Mas mesmo assim larguei a mão dela. "A menos que você esteja desconfortável com nossa nova interação em frente dos outros!" Perguntei um pouco insegura.

Rachel amoleceu um pouco.

"Não Quinn, eu não tenho vergonha de nada. Minha preocupação é com você. Você está realmente preparada para o que quer que venha em nosso caminho?" Perguntou suavemente Rachel.

"Sim e Não." Respondi com honestidade. "Nossa história é nossa e só nossa. Não vou esconder nada. Mas também não vou ostentá-la como se tivesse que provar alguma coisa." Rachel parecia satisfeita com minha resposta.

"Então que se abram os portões do tártaro." A citou sabiamente.

Rachel não poderia está mais certa.

-x-x-x-

Assim que entramos em sala de aula, todos os olhos se viraram para Quinn e eu. Quase que eu faço uma careta por isso. Até o professor, mas ele era desculpável, afinal interrompemos sua aula.

Quinn tirou do bolso do seu casaco dois passes livres e os entregou a ele. Acho que só de ver a assinatura de Sue Silvester, ele não pensou duas vezes em ignorar nosso atraso.

Eu fui até o meu lugar de costume, a mesa colada a minha estava ocupada por Tracie, que normalmente era minha parceira de trabalho. Depois de me sentar, esperei Quinn ir para seu lugar, mas eis minha surpresa ao vê-la parada ao lado de Tracie a olhando friamente.

"Saia!" Uma única ordem. A garota se levantou as pressas e se mandou para a mesa que era o lugar de Quinn. Então a loira, com toda a pompa se instalou ao meu lado, como se sentasse ali sempre.

_Muito sutil Fabray,_ pensei sarcástica.

Olhei para ela com as sobrancelhas bem altas. Ela só fez sorrir maldosa. Eu rolei meus olhos e tratei de prestar atenção a lição. Quem ainda ficou olhando curioso em nossa direção como se estivesse esperando um show de sangue, ficou desapontado e depois aterrorizado quando se depararam com olhar de medusa da Quinn.

-x-x-x-

"Hey Quinn!"

_Ótimo, Santana._

A latina se encostou casualmente contra o armário ao lado do meu. Eu a conhecia muito bem. E já sabia que cedo ou tarde eu teria de lidar com a intromissão dela.

Mas de certa maneira eu até que queria sondá-la também. Não entendi aquele mal escondido surto de proteção em relação a Rachel.

Por que, Santana, proteção e Rachel Berry na mesma frase soam muito estranho.

"Santana". Eu disse sem rodeios.

"Acabei de vê-la acompanhando Berry?"

"Você tem sua própria vida?" Santana fez uma careta.

"Berry faz maravilhas hein..." Soltou ela, com olhos treinados no meu rosto. Pronta para identificar qualquer alteração.

Rá, eu era mais do que capaz de manter minhas reações longe da superfície.

"Qual é jogada com o Hobbit?"

"Huh?" Eu senti o sangue ferver um pouco, mas mantive o controle como sempre.

"Sim, qual é a jogada. Você a tinha perseguido durante a semana passada como se fosse uma caça as bruxas. E hoje vocês estão como se fossem amigas do peito. Então repito. Qual é jogada?"

"Desta vez não tem nenhum tipo de armadilha!" Respondi a Santana, e a olhei diretamente nos olhos para que ela percebesse a minha seriedade. "Não estou tramando nada contra ela. Muito pelo contrário, só estou mudando algumas coisas." E Santana não precisava saber para o quê. "Ela está me ajudando com as coisas... Ela pode ser bem insistente em querer recuperar os outros."

E era verdade. Mesmo com toda a minha bagagem de merda. Rachel estava lá para mim, atuando como uma espécie de guia. Não foi a toa que tomei o maior susto ao ouvi-la dizer que iria desistir de mim.

"Eu tenho certeza. A garota parece se preocupar com você. Eu não tenho idéia do porquê, porque você sempre foi uma cadela rainha para a menina." Pontuou Santana.

"Como se você também não fosse" Eu disse defensivamente.

"Ela tem esse jeito chato de fazer você gostar dela." A latina deu de ombros.

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer."

Quinn e Santana congelaram quando perceberam o que foi dito.

_Santana gostava de Rachel?_

Eu estreitei os olhos. De jeito nenhum Santana vai botar as patas na sua Rachel.

_Porra de ciúme._

Santana franziu a testa para o meu olhar de frieza.

"O que você quis dizer com isso Santana?" E que Deus a ajudasse se ela desse a resposta errada.

"Ela é boa para você Q." Santana me encarou. "Realmente ela é. Eu não sei o que ela disse ou fez para ter você de volta, mas eu sabia que ela ia fazer isso no momento em que vi aquele olhar em seus olhos."

_Que olhar?_

"Que olhar?"

" O olhar único, que permite que você saiba que Rachel Berry quer alguma coisa e ela faria qualquer coisa para obtê-lo, até mesmo enviar uma garota inocente a uma casa de crack."

Eu rí. "Sim, eu sei o que você quer dizer. Mas... Porque _você_ esta falando essas coisas? Rachel sempre ficou nos meus calcanhares quando eu estava em meus momentos de escuridão, por assim dizer. O que ela fez por você?"

E lá estávamos eu e Santana falando sobre Rachel como se ela sempre foi nossa amiga.

Santana pareceu desconfortável. Falar sobre coisas pessoais nunca foi o ponto forte dela, e muito menos o meu. Mas é nosso ponto em comum na amizade. Mas se necessário ele vinha para fora, mesmo que às vezes não seja no melhor dos termos.

"Quando o babaca do Finn soltou a língua sobre minha opção sexual, eu fiquei puta de raiva. E estava pronta para chutar suas bolas até elas saírem pela sua boca. Eu percorri este colégio pronto para fazer exatamente isso. Quando o encontrei na sala do coral. Mas ele não estava só. Rachel estava lá, e eu tenho de admitir, do jeito que ela estava enfurecida, nem a Zizes se atreveria a encará-la."

_Corredor do McKinley_

_Hora do almoço._

_Quando eu puser minhas mãos naquele filho da puta. Ele vai se arrepender de ter nascido. Aquele escroto, retardado._

_Ao chegar próximo da sala do coral ouvi a voz do desgraçado do Hudson. Antes que eu pudesse meter o pé na porta e invadir a sala, outra voz se sobre saiu. E ela tinha nível dez de fúria. Fiquei surpresa. Era Berry. Nunca eu tinha ouvido esse tipo de tom em sua voz, principalmente em direção a ao gigante estúpido._

"_FINN, O QUÊ VOCÊ TINHA NA CABEÇA PARA FAZER ISSO? MERDA?" Perguntou Rachel enfurecida. "VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO DE TER TIRADO SANTANA DO ARMÁRIO COMO VOCÊ FEZ. EXPÔR SUA OPÇÃO SEXUAL AO MUNDO,SEM ELA ESTAR PLENAMENTE CONVICTA DE QUE QUEIRA ISSO."_

_Por pouco os olhos de Santana não caem da sua cabeça._

_Rachel? Rachel Berry a estava defendendo? Não era para ela estar rindo da sua humilhação?_

"_PORQUE VOCÊ SE IMPORTA COM ESSA CADELA?" Berrou Finn. "ELA MAIS DO QUE MERECE ISSO."_

_Uma sonora tapa foi ouvida e depois disso um silêncio pesadíssimo._

"_Você me bateu?" Questionou Finn, dividido entre a surpresa e a raiva._

_Havia qualquer coisa na voz dele que fez Santana se arrepiar em tensão. Ele não se atreveria revidar, não é? Pôs se esse fosse o caso, ele não viveria para se arrepender._

_Longe de estar arrependida, Rachel surpreendeu Santana._

"_Sim, e você mereceu!" disse friamente a morena, mas num volume de voz normal. "Estou muito decepcionada com você Hudson. Sinceramente eu não sei como você pode ter feito uma coisa dessas com Santana. Ou já se esqueceu o que seu meio irmão passou? Hunm, me diga? Será que você não aprendeu nada com Burt ou sua mãe? Você vai agir sempre como esse garoto egoísta? Sim, Santana já ferrou muitas vezes com você, comigo ou com quem quer que seja. Mas é sua obrigação ser melhor do que isso! Todos nós temos muita merda com o que lidar, mas cabe somente a nós resolve-las. Portanto se tinha que resolver alguma coisa com Santana que fosse como um homem e não um moleque."_

_Santana queria beijar a miniatura de gente. Mas é claro que ela não ia sair por ai verbalizando tal pensamento. Interrompendo seus pensamentos, a porta do coral se abriu e o gigante com cara constipada saiu sem nem olhar pros lados. A latina ficou dividida entre ir atrás dele e surrá-lo ou ficar e descobrir porque de todas as pessoas, mas Rachel Hobbit Berry a defendeu contra seu namoradinho saco de batata._

_A vingança é um prato que se come frio, então mais tarde ela iria dar um jeito em Finn Hudson. Ajeitando a postura ela entrou na sala do coral pronta para encarar Rachel._

"_Porque você me defendeu dele?" Disparou a queima roupa._

_Rachel ficou momentaneamente surpresa com a entrada de Santana._

"_Ele não tinha o direito de fazer o que fez Santana." Respondeu calmamente. "Apesar de ele ter todos os motivos para tal. São muitas as vezes em que você sacaneou com a cara dele e por muito menos expos e humilhou as outras pessoas. Mas a questão é. Porque eu a defendi dele?"_

_Santana jamais iria admitir, mas ela estava imensamente incomodada sob o olhar intenso da garota menor. E um pequeno sentimento de culpa começou a rastejar dentro de si. Pois a pessoa que ela mais sacaneou neste colégio, era a mesma que a defendeu ferozmente, momentos atrás._

"_Eu te defendi por que você tem muita coisa com o quê lidar Santana. Eu não sei se você tem problemas fora daqui, ou sei lá. Mas isso não é da minha conta, também. Só sei que se você precisar de alguma coisa, você tem pessoas com a qual pode contar. Muita gente vai te olhar e apontar, tanto na sua frente quanto pelas suas costas. Mas eu acredito em você. Eu acredito que você vai andar de cabeça erguida por esses corredores. Nada de rótulos, como você disse antes. Nada de lésbica. Você só é uma garota que ama outra garota. E ninguém tem nada a ver com isso. Pois não é um monte de gente na nossa idade que encontra o amor." Rachel disse com sinceridade. E sem esperar por qualquer resposta ela saiu da sala._

_Santana estava tendo um momento muito difícil de segurar as lágrimas. Ela não era lésbica. Ela só amava sua melhor amiga._

_E nunca ela se sentiu tão em paz consigo mesma._

_Rachel 1.0 x 0 Santana_

"_Anã estúpida..." Disse suavemente._

Eu pisquei um monte de vezes. Tentando processar o que Santana acabara de falar. Aparentemente, Rachel parecia estar muitas vezes no olho do furacão. Isso explicava a tensão que parecia permear qualquer local em que Rachel e Finn estivessem em conjunto.

Santana continuou falando.

"Assim eu sei que vai contra as duas de nossas naturezas, mas apenas tentar ser agradável. Você poderia fazer muito bem com alguém como Rachel em sua vida. Além disso, ela vai ser boa para usar quando você precisar de um lugar para ficar em uma visita a Nova York um dia." Santana pensou calculista.

Eu revirei os olhos. Até quando ela tenta ser legal, ela é assim.

"Eu não tinha pensado nisso, ela vai ser capaz de nos dar alojamento gratuito e ingressos grátis para qualquer hit da Broadway que ela é a estrela ..."

"Você realmente acha que ela vai ser um grande sucesso?" Perguntou Santana, mas já sabendo a resposta.

"Eu sei disso. Rachel vai ser alguém." Eu me senti quente por dentro ao pensar nisso. Eu esperava por estar lá para ver Rachel fazê-lo.

Eu e Santana trocamos um breve olhar. Agora eu sabia por que ela estava agindo assim em relação a minha menina. Mas ela não iria saber por enquanto o que eu Rachel estávamos fazendo. Tanto quanto eu simpatizo com a situação de Santana. Eu não seria estúpida de abrir o jogo com ela. Não agora. A decisão era de Rachel.

"Bem... Então se possível não fale principalmente para sua nova amiguinha Thumbelina, que eu estou mantendo um olho sobre ela. Não posso deixar os outros acharem que eu me importo. Ia pegar mal para o meu representante." Ameaçou Santana.

Mas eu poderia dizer que ela não falava com a mesma convicção de quem se importava com o que outros iam pensar dela. Não como antes.

Mais uma com coração tocado por Rachel Berry.

"Eu não vou." Disse com sinceridade. "Rachel merece ter alguém que se importe com ela."

Santana me olhou parecendo considerar alguma coisa. De repente ela abriu um largo sorriso malicioso. Eu fiquei com os cabelos da nuca em pé.

"Sorte ela poder contar com uma namorada que está no topo da cadeia alimentar, não é Q?..." Santana tinha o sorriso mais largo cheio de malicia que eu já tinha visto. Como ela? "Não se preocupe Q. Eu sempre soube que você tinha uma queda enorme pelo Frodo. Eu só estava em duvida para saber qual de vocês iria dar o primeiro passo. Britt apostou que seria antes da formatura e que seria a Berry. Embora eu não possa te culpar, mas devo admitir, Rachel tem o melhor par de pernas que eu já vi... Então apressar as coisas para cima dela não seja uma má idéia a final."

Fechei a cara na hora. Esse demônio andou verificando as pernas da minha namorada? Se bem, que com aquelas saias super curtas, não tem como não olhar.

Santana começou a rir que nem uma condenada. Aparentemente a minha cara estava fazendo a diversão dela.

"Que engraçado, Rachel ou qualquer coisa relacionada a ela, é a única coisa capaz de arrancar uma reação da grande rainha de gelo." E lá foi ela se arrebentar de rir de novo, enquanto eu ficava resmungando.

_E agora? Como é que eu vou falar para Rachel que o Satanás sabe sobre nós?_

Tudo ainda era muito verde entre nós, e eu não era estúpida de achar que Rachel estava 100% segura com tudo.

"É melhor você se afastar da minha princesa judia Fabray! E você também Satanás."

Eu e Santana nos assustamos com a voz zangada de Puck bem em cima da gente.

Que inferno?

Puck estava extremamente sério.

"Que diabos Puck? Qual é o seu problema?" Santana se eriçou logo.

"Seja qual for a brincadeira que vocês duas estão tramando contra a minha judia. Eu vou fazê-las se arrepender." Preveniu ele.

Puck estava tão morto.

N/A: Mil e uma desculpas pela demora. Mas fui forçada a desfrutar... Bem desfrutar não é bem a palavra, EU fui obrigada a agüentar mais da metade das minhas férias, passando no meio de um lugar que eu acho que Judas perdeu as meias, porque as botas ficaram pelo caminho. Um local cidade ou o que diabo for, a onde a minha a amada conexão de internet sofria para vir a vida e me proporcionar alguma alegria. Das vezes que consegui, só pude ter tempo de adicionar algum comentário em algumas fics em que estava acompanhando. Mas em fim... Estou de volta e ao ritmo de sempre para minha fic e as atualizações.


	15. O judeu garanhão e defensor

**Capitulo 15: O judeu garanhão e defensor.**

Tinha sido um sólido sete dias desde a cena de caça as bruxas que foi ás ações de Quinn. Mas as coisas no McKinley High ainda estavam no mesmo lugar, mesmo que Quinn Fabray e Rachel Berry eram amigas. Algumas pessoas estavam se acostumando a ver a loira alta e a morena menor andando pelos corredores juntas. Muitas pessoas ainda estavam chateadas com essa sucessão de eventos. Eles estavam furiosos que estas duas adolescentes tiveram a ousadia de mudar o modo como o social da escola foi executado.

O clube Glee, era em sua maioria confusa sobre a amizade súbita. E eles eram crentes firmes de que uma mega humilhação estava vindo a galope na direção da capitã do Glee. E como na maioria das vezes, eles não se importavam, desde que não fosse com eles, então estava tudo bem que fosse Rachel a ser humilhada.

_Mais uma vez._

Todos, menos Puck.

Ele sempre quis dá uns amassos com Rachel Berry, mesmo ela estando abaixo da linha de popularidade. Mas ele era um cara depois de tudo.

No começo, quando ele a conheceu no início da pré-escola, para o jovem Puck, todas as meninas... Sem exceções. Também abrangendo sua mãe, avó e tias, claro, todas tinham piolhos.

Até o momento que ele decidiu que as meninas não tinham piolhos... Estava tudo pronto para ser um menino normal. Ele não estava muito de ser ativo ou sempre latindo longe... Como Rachel era.

Em seguida, bateu o ginasial e o interesse nas meninas. Até então todos tinham marcado Rachel como um perdedor e indigna de qualquer tempo. Ele queria ser legal com ela, mas ser stigmatizado como um perdedor por associação com ela, o fez retroceder.

_Então ele foi junto com a maioria. _

High school deu a volta, e ele era um calouro no fundo do totem. Ele não quis ficar por baixo. Tomou para si a tarefa de infernizar a vida dos menos afortunados da popularidade, usou sua boa aparência e imagem de badboy, para galgar seu caminho a realeza do McKinley.

Mas o destino poderia ser uma cadela, e ele poderia te ensinar algumas lições.

Então ele rapidamente se elevou acima das fileiras de homens de classe baixa (O time de hokey e os jogados de futebol). Foi até Kurt, se desculpou ( Em segredo) foi ao time de futebol - e mostrou-lhe que os geeks estavam bem para se sair, eles eram um grupo bacana.

Rachel lhe ensinou isso.

Então ele se juntou ao clube Glee.

No momento em que ele entrou... Ele viu realmente o quão ruim as coisas foram para Rachel Berry.

Mesmo os Gleeks não queriam nada muito com ela. Seu coração tinha, literalmente, parou por uma fração de segundo, como todo o tempo perdido veio correndo de volta para ele. Ele sabia que ele tinha que trabalhar seu rabo para fora tentando compensar sua falta de atenção para a garota que ele sempre quis ser amigo ( E também tirar uma casquinha).

Ele sabia plenamente que ela havia desenvolvido sentimentos por Finn. Mas Finn só tinha olhos para Quinn. Sim, ele pegou Quinn de jeito e ela ficou grávida. Ele tinha realmente caído para a cheerleader loira que seu melhor amigo estava namorando. Só porque ele sabia que Finn realmente não a amava, por isso Quinn era verdadeiramente um jogo livre.

Puck apenas lamentou que ele traiu seu melhor amigo, pegando sua namorada. Ele deveria ter esperado até que eles tinham se separado.

Mas... Puck sendo Puck...

Ele pensou que o único jeito de chegar perto de Rachel, para começar, era seduzi-la.

Quando ela estava tão disposta a compartilhar carícias atrevidas em seu quarto, ele percebeu que ela queria tanto quanto ele. Então, ele colocou seus melhores movimentos e a levou a sua cama, mas depois parou. Ele ficou chocado quando Rachel disse que não o queria dentro dela. Ele honestamente pensou que ela estava apenas brincando com ele, então ele zombou dela. Mas, um olhar sobre seus lindos e tristonhos olhos castanhos e ele sabia que ela queria dizer o que ela disse. Ele se afastou. Ele não queria assustá-la de uma maneira irreversível. Ele a respeitou, e talvez a partir deste momento fora que uma linha fina, mais firme de ligação havia se estabelecido entre eles, fazendo-os se enxergarem verdadeiramente.

Ele sabia que não podia namorar com ela, porque ele se conhecia muito bem. Ele era um cara sexualmente ativo de dezesseis anos de idade. Ele precisava de sexo. Mas, ele não queria machucar Rachel traindo-a.

Então ele lhe disse a verdade e eles se separaram. Ela nunca parou de chamá-lo de Noah. Ela era a única, além de sua mãe e irmã que o chamava pelo primeiro nome. Ele gostou.

Parecia bom vindo da Diva. Noah sentiu como se Rachel era sua irmã mais nova (Claro, ignorando a parte do namoro). Uma irmã que precisava de sua proteção.

Então, quando ele tinha ouvido os rumores de que Quinn e Rachel pareciam ter fundamentado uma amizade, o seu sangue correu frio. Ele sentiu tanto ódio para o que Quinn aparentemente estava planejando para Rachel, que sentiu seu amor pela mãe de sua filha, escapar. Como poderia ele amar uma garota que estava disposta a ferir a sua irmã! Sua princesa judia não merecia metade das coisas que esses bandos de filhos da puta a faziam passar.

E era seu dever como um bom judeu olhar por outro judeu.

_Exceto Jewfro, ele era uma anomalia do judaísmo._

-x-x-x-

O desgosto deixou um gosto amargo na minha boca. Só de olhar para o cara que me jogou num turbilhão de desgraças, fazia meu fluxo sanguíneo virar gelo nas minhas veias. Puck até tinha seus momentos de lucidez e maturidade, devo admitir. Eu até posso considerar certa simpatia por ele. Pois tirando nossa filha, a irmã e mãe dele. Rachel de alguma forma fez crescer uma necessidade protetora de Puck para com ela.

Porque vamos ser sinceros, Puck tinha as mulheres como seu parque de diversões. Mas após o seu breve período de namoro _sério _com Rachel(Santana não conta, ela e Puck eram somente bons parceiros de foda). Rachel cresceu verdadeiramente no coração do garanhão do McKinley.

Até posso ter simpatia por ele por causa desse modo protetor dele para com Rachel. Mas minha simpatia se extinguiu rapidamente com essa ordem de me afastar da _minha _judia.

"Do que diabos você está falando Puck?" Questionou Santana, bem aborrecida.

"Estou falando do jeito que vocês duas andam cercando Rachel" disse ele "Se afastem dela."

"Eu não te devo satisfação das minhas ações. Rachel e eu estamos deixando essa porcaria de inimizade para trás." Eu podia ver claramente o ceticismo de Puck para cima de mim. E eu estava me lixando para ele.

Mas uma coisa estava clara para mim. Eu faço da vida dele um inferno, se ele atravessar meu caminho.

Santana estava tensa ao meu lado. Ela já estava em modo de cadela. Santana odiava quando qualquer um se atrevia a lhe dizer o que fazer.

Algumas pessoas estavam começando a olhar, parecia que elas tinham faro para algum escândalo iminente.

"Se afaste Puckerman, se não quiser saber como é Lima Heights Adjacent ." Ameaçou a latina.

Internamente eu estava grata por Santana estar comigo agora.

Puck se manteve irredutível.

O ar ao nosso redor poderia ser cortado com uma faca.

Era até irônico. Três das pessoas que mais intimidaram Rachel no passado, agora estavam se confrontando entre si pelo bem estar da diva tamanho extra- pequeno.

"Quinn? Noah?" Rachel nos olhava de cenho franzido. Chegando a confusão.

E por falar no diabo...

Rachel deu dois passos para ficar do meu lado. Mas ela foi parada pela figura ridiculamente protetora de Puck.

A diva olhou para ele confusa.

"Noah? O que está acontecendo?" Rachel falou relativamente baixo. Eles já tinham muita atenção especulativa. Mas foi Santana quem respondeu:

"Puck está querendo bancar o macho protetor. Sendo que não vejo motivo para tal. A não ser que ele esteja querendo entrar de baixo das suas saias, Frodo"

Toda a estrutura corporal de Puck se enrijeceu. Ele se virou prontamente para retaliar. Mas ele foi interceptado por Rachel. Ela prontamente o parou apenas com o seu toque.

Eu odiei.

Era eu quem estava a beira de um colapso raivoso. Era para as mãos dela estarem _ME _tocando.

Rachel deve ter percebido minha raiva, porque prontamente ela tirou suas mãos de cima dele, porem não se afastou. Ela virou sua atenção para Santana.

"Eu lhe asseguro Santana. Que Noah não pensa em ter segundas intenções comigo em troca de algum tipo de proteção que eu venha a carecer." Retrucou Rachel "E eu sei que ele é genuíno em seu afeto por nossa amizade, e muito me ofende que coloquem em xeque isso."

Santana fez uma careta. Percebendo que havia cometido um erro ao banalizar o senso de amizade de Puck.

O garoto estufou o peito em gratidão para sua pequena sister judia.

E eu o mandaria se fuder se não saísse do meu caminho. Para minha irritação, Rachel sussurrou alguma coisa ao pé do ouvido dele. Puck relaxou visivelmente. Na verdade era até um feito notável. Pois ele só conhecia duas formas de relaxar:

Sexo e Luta.

E como ele não estava recebendo nenhum dos dois no momento. Realmente fazia a coisa toda impressionante.

Rachel deve ser algum tipo de Lord Sith.

Ainda os observando, Puck parecia concordar com alguma coisa que a morena baixinha sussurrava ao ouvido dele.

Puck olhou para Rachel considerando alguma coisa que ele parecia ler nos olhos da diva. Depois ele abriu um sorriso muitíssimo sacana e balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente para a minha garota.

Rachel deu um soco no braço dele. Em troca ele beijou afetuosamente a cabeça dela. Isso atraiu alguns olhares invejosos de algumas garotas ao redor.

_Viu o que quero dizer?_

Nunca ele seria afetuoso com qualquer garota na frente dos outros.

Puck nos encarou uma ultima vez antes de sumir pelo corredor, e a platéia que esperava algum tipo de rinha... Foi posta para correr, quando Santana começou a xingá-los em espanhol.

Rachel entrelaçou seus dedos com os meus.

"Você está bem?" Ela estava preocupada.

Honestamente?

Não.

"Podemos conversar enquanto almoçamos." Propus.

Rachel me olhou um pouco cautelosa.

Para desanuviar um pouco as coisas, dei um leve puxão trazendo-a para mim. Dei-lhe um demorado selinho.

"Vocês duas estão me fazendo criar cárie, com tanto doce escorrendo de vocês." Santana encrencou. Depois riu da cara de pânico de Rachel.

"Se acalma Berry. Até parece que você tá tendo um acidente vascular cerebral."

E Rachel parecia estar tendo mesmo.

Ops...

Obviamente que por conta das circunstâncias ficou impossível avisá-la que Satanás sabia superficialmente sobre nós.

"Santana, você não tem alguma alma para vender?" Queria dispensá-la imediatamente.

A latina revirou os olhos, mas foi embora mesmo assim.

"Devo me preocupar com ela?"

"Não"

Rachel por enquanto aceitou minha palavra.

-x-x-x-

Esse pessoal não tem mais o que fazer não?

Tudo bem que não é todo dia que você vai ver eu e a Quinn almoçando juntas. Mas precisa ficarem nos olhando assim?

Quinn não demonstrava nada. Mas talvez você possa ter uma dica de como ela estava aborrecida a partir do modo como estava praticamente esfaqueando o seu frango. Até parecia que o bichinho fez alguma afronta em vida para ela.

"Eu posso jogar raspadinhas neles?"

"Não!"

"Por favor?"

"Não"

E o volume de fofocas só aumentava. Quinn resmungou alguma coisa como envenenar a comida da cantina... Mas não dava para ter certeza.

Para nossa infelicidade total. Kurt e Mercedes vinham em nossa direção como dois mísseis.

"Eu te falei, nós deveríamos ter ficado no auditório, almoçando." Cochichei para Quinn, duramente.

Kurt e Mercedes praticamente chutavam as pessoas de seu caminho para chegar a nós. Eles colocaram suas bandejas sobre a mesa, e nos olhavam em expectativa.

"Pois não?" Perguntei polidamente.

"Então é verdade, que para vocês se tornarem amigas, participaram de um ritual satânico presidido por Santana?" Atirou Mercedes.

_O quê?_

Por pouco Quinn não cuspiu a comida na cara de Kurt.

"FRANCAMENTE!" Esbravejou a loira. Eu não a culpava.

"Bem... Você há de concordar conosco, que é um pouco estranho você querer ser amiga da Rachel." Apontou Mercedes.

Kurt franziu a testa para sua amiga negra. Sim ele achava estranho que Quinn e Rachel realmente tenham se tornado amigas. Mas isso não queria dizer que o estranho da situação fosse querer ser amigo da menina. Aparentemente, Mercedes ainda era ressentida com Rachel.

Poxa, acho que eu tenho um talento latente de incitar o rancor, pensei debochada. Eu gosto da Mercedes, era tão doloroso vê-la ser assim comigo.

Perdi a fome.

E é melhor eu segurar a Quinn, pois ela parecia pronta para voar no pescoço de Mercedes.

"O que eu disse sobre vocês terem uma vida?" Latiu Santana, bem atrás dos dois fofoqueiros.

Fiquei muito agradecida pela aparição dela.

Santana se sentou a nossa mesa junto de Brittany, mas para isso ela empurrou os atuais donos do lugar para o lado, sendo assim elas ficaram bem em frente a mim e a Quinn.

Mercedes não perdeu o embalo.

"Só queríamos saber se é verdade ou não!"

Resolvi ser direta com ela.

"Sim nós somos amigas!" Só não disse de que tipo. "E ao contrário da crença popular existem pessoas que querem ser meus amigos." Terminei aborrecida.

Mercedes ia falar mais alguma coisa. Mas Kurt deve ter visto alguma coisa nos olhos de Quinn, algo perigoso, ele prontamente interrompeu sua amiga.

"Então o ritual satânico presidido por Santana é falso? Brincou ele.

Santana que estava comendo um sanduiche, quase deu uma dentada nos próprios dedos.

"Como é que é?" perguntou irritadíssima. "Porque ficam achando que tenho alguma alcunha com o Diabo?

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Santana distribuiu olhares feios para todos, menos Britt, é claro.

Ao contrário do que se possa ter imaginado, o almoço transcorreu tranquilamente. Com a adição dos outros membros do Glee.

_Sim... Todo o resto do clube Glee._

Puck se juntou a mesa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele apenas piscou para mim.

Quinn fez um discreto som de zombaria. Ela se aproximou sutilmente da minha pessoa.

_Tenho culpa se sou adorável e cativante?_

Até Finn foi silencioso. Mas de vez em quando, ou olhava na minha direção ou na direção de Quinn. Era visível o julgamento em seus olhos.

Santana parecia um cão de guarda. E eu aposto que ela estava doidinha para que ele fizesse alguma coisa. Só assim para ela ir e quebrar a cara dele.

Se bem que ela não precisa de motivo para quebrar a cara de alguém.

"Rachel, você tem uma boca apetitosa. Posso beijá-la depois? Só para o meu registro?" Perguntou Brittany, do nada.

Treze reações diferentes explodiram na mesa.

Finn que estava bebendo seu suco, meio que se engasgou meio que bufou o liquido pelo nariz.

_Nojento!_

Puck tinha um olhar lascivo.

_Pervertido._

Mike que estava dando comida na boca de Tina, acabou por acertar a orelha da menina, já que ela se virou no ultimo instante para olhar com a boca escancarada para Brittany.

_Macarronada com cera de ouvido. Credo!_

Kurt e Blaine compartilhavam olhares de horror.

_Como se Blaine não tivesse desfrutado ao me beijar. Fazer o quê, se sou muito boa nisso._

Mercedes olhava incrédula e Sam estava de boca aberta.

_Era melhor a imitação de Justin Bieber fechar a boca. Era assustador._

Artie passou com as suas rodas sem querer pelos pés de Sugar.

_Até xingando a menina é desafinada._

Santana só balançava a cabeça.

_Não podia culpá-la._

Quinn se tornou extremamente territorial.

_Não sabia se ficava incomodada ou excitada com ela._

Só que olhando com atenção para Brittany, percebi um brilho travesso.

È...

Você sempre pode contar com alguma emoção chocante no nosso clube.

**N/A: Comentários? ^~**


	16. Atitude de Diva, Piada de Loira

**Capitulo 16: Atitude de Diva, Piada de Loira.**

Depois da _Alegria _que foi o almoço. O grupo se dispersou em diferentes direções, só voltando a se encontrar na hora do glee. Meu sexto sentido estava em alerta vermelho. Com todos no clube do coral especulando, era muito fácil prever mais uma rodada de interrogatórios. E com Mercedes no comando, aparentemente. Ah... Esqueci de mencionar que depois das seletivas as garotas do The Troubletones voltaram para nós? Pois é...

Quinn mantinha um olho sobre mim durante todo o tempo. Eu sabia e ela sabia também que Brittany estava só brincando. Eu espero.

Mesmo assim ela assumiu sua usual mascara de indiferença. A senhora rainha de gelo estava de volta. Peguei um porão da costa do uniforme dela. Ela me olhou inquisitiva.

"Eu estou com você." Quinn suavizou sua expressão por um instante.

"Obrigada."

-x-x-x-

Sala do coral.

"Certo pessoal" Disse Will Schuester batendo as mãos acima da cabeça. Ele vinha tendo problemas para obter a atenção de seus filhos para uma hora inteira agora. Desde que a notícia surpreendente que Quinn Fabray e Rachel Berry eram amigas quebrou nesta manhã. Ele foi feliz para ambas as suas meninas. Mas, ele ainda tinha um clube para ser orquestrado. Ele ainda tinha de lutar pelo direito de ter o financiamento para o Glee McKinley High.

Quando toda a classe finalmente se acalmou e se virou para ele, ele sorriu. "Fico feliz que vencemos as Seletivas. E temos Mercedes, Santana, Brittany e Sugar conosco. Isso nos dará ainda mais moral para provar ao Diretor Figgins, que nós temos nosso direito de permanência nesta escola." Isso havia despertado aplausos de todos.

Como Rachel tomou assento ao lado de Quinn. Mercedes e Kurt se entre olharam. Quinn virou em seu assento e olhou para eles, de imediato, prendendo suas atenções, dizendo: "Eu sinto um distúrbio na força. Vocês compreendem a referência a Star Wars? "

Ambos concordaram.

"Excelente. Assim, a minha capacidade de sentir que vocês estão fofocando pelas minhas costas é conhecida?"

Kurt concordou. "Devidamente".

Quando Quinn virou, Kurt soletrou silenciosamente a Mercedes, "_Assustador_" e ela murmurou, "_Totalmente_".

Quinn ainda acrescentou: "Eu ouvi isso também, leite com chocolate."

Sr. Shuester bateu palmas mais uma vez para pedir a atenção do grupo.

"Certo, caras. Alguma idéia para a nossa aventura pop asiática?

-x-x-x-

Depois de toda a festividade pós-seletivas, o professor Shuester propôs um exercício sobre músicas asiáticas. E naturalmente, em vez de ser um professor e contribuir com alguma coisa, ele como sempre espera que façamos o seu trabalho.

Levantei minha mão. E é claro que isso rendeu alguns resmungos. Até mesmo dele. Quinn olhou de modo afiado para ele.

"Mike e Tina têm idéias muito boas para nós. Eu acho fascinante a atribuição, no entanto, e após alguma pesquisa, se eles pedirem minha opinião, eu sugiro uma canção da artista de canto pop Stephanie Cheng para Tina, ou talvez uma canção de Tina e Kurt pelos japoneses vocalistas do Aoi Teshima. Também acredito que tenho a perfeita Hindi Guzerate, que Santana pode interpretar muito bem, e a qual todos nós podemos fazer backing vocal incrível e dançar com extrema eficiência sob a batuta de Mike e Brittany ." Opinei com animo.

Todos me olharam incrédulos. Mas com respeito.

"Frodo?"

"Eu vou explicá-lo mais tarde, Santana. Eu acredito que você poderia facilmente fazer isso espetacularmente bem." Reforcei a ela.

"Oh, eu entendi. Você puxa o saco da Santana e do Asian fusion, Rach? Onde está o seu solo?" Mercedes escarneceu.

Quinn estreitou os olhos para Mercedes "Tudo o que você registrou do que Rachel disse foi apenas isso? Cedes? Sério?"

Olhei seriamente para a diva negra.

"Eu sou a capitã do clube do Glee e eu levo a sério esse papel, como você sabe. E eu não tenho que puxar o saco de Santana ou Mike e Tina, Mercedes. Eu não vejo nenhum número de solo neste exercício ao todo, e vai ser simples para fazer back up, conforme necessário. Encontre o seu próprio número, se você optar por fazer alguma investigação sobre o género, que obviamente não têm, e você verá que tenho razão."

_A sério eu estava perto de uma ruptura, mas Quinn e para minha surpresa, Santana, estavam muito mais perto do que eu._

Mercedes riu e balançou a cabeça: "Você acha que Santana é sua amiga? Só porque agora você parece ser a nova BFF da Quinn? Olá? Amizade por osmose?"

Eu segurei a mão de Quinn só por precaução e Brittany agarrou os braços de Santana, mas ela parecia estranhamente calma, e Brittany confiou nisso e permitiu a sua latina ficar sem qualquer tipo de restrição por suas mãos.

"Me escute e olhe-me nos olhos, Mercedes Jones. Brittany é minha. Quinn é minha . Mas foda-se, Rachel Berry é nossa. Você tem um problema com ela, esteja preparada para um mundo de dor. Você me entende ou eu preciso mostrar como as coisas podem ficar feias por aqui?

Fiquei muito surpresa com Santana. Quinn olhou brevemente para a amiga com certa gratidão.

Finn escolheu aquele momento para jogar seus dois centavos.

"Como se você fosse durona mesmo!" Dessa vez Brittany segurou firme em Santana, e Mercedes percebeu o incêndio que começou.

Eu nem precisei abrir minha boca. Meu judeu veio rápido e feroz em meu auxilio.

Puck voltou-se para o finlandês e disse: "Olhe para mim? Eu te amo como um irmão, mas você precisa se afastar por alguns dias e aprender a se corrigir em relação as meninas, você está em falta cara."

"Sim, eu sei que foi coxo, mas vocês sabem que eu não quis dizer nada com isso, certo?" Ele se defendeu.

"Direito de Puck, Finneza. Você precisa aprender a se corrigir. Nenhum de nós está comprando o seu jeito _de menino de ouro. _Ninguém esta comprando mais essa merda_" _Vociferou Santana.

"Você é a pessoa que está cheio de merda, Santana." Retrucou Finn.

"Tudo bem, cara?" Puck levantou-se. "Eu não sei o que é o seu problema, mas é hora de largar essa porra!."

"Finn, basta deixá-las sozinhas, por favor." A voz de Kurt foi irritada com a merda de Finn, e ele realmente deve escutar se não quiser acabar mal.

Santana levantou-se "Eu não tenho medo de você. E já faz um tempo que você está pedindo por uma briga seu pau mole!"

"Foda-se" Ele assobiou.

"Ah, certo? Mas eu já fiz isso, que levou quinze segundos. Certo, garanhão?" Escarneceu Santana, como só ela sabe fazer

Finn chutou uma cadeira quando ele se levantou com raiva. Puck , Mike e Sam prontamente se postaram em frente a ele.

O Sr. Shuester apenas agora lembrou que ele é uma figura de autoridade dentro de sala e rapidamente interviu.

"O QUE É ISSO PESSOAL? QUE ATITUDES SÃO ESSAS? SOMOS UMA FAMILIA!" Ele gritou.

O mesmo blá blá blá de sempre.

"Santana, sua atitude é muito desrespeitosa." Ele brigou. Mas aparentemente só Santana levaria a bronca.

"Como se o Finn e a Mercedes também não tivessem sido!" Apontou friamente Quinn. "Se você for apontar para alguém, seja justo."

Will ficou um tanto desconcertado. Mas nada disse, e voltou-se para ministrar sua aula. Como sempre ele ignora ao máximo o problema, até que ele exploda na sua cara.

-x-x-x-

Finn estava fervendo assistindo Brittany brincar com o cabelo de Rachel e vendo Quinn e Santana rindo. Foi um erro. E porque ele pensou que estava errado, ele cometeu um erro fundamental.

"Brittany?"

"Rach?"

"O meu tom de pele seria errado para ele, mas eu sempre me perguntei o que seria o gosto de ser loira." Considerei.

"De verdade? Eu posso mostrar-lhe totalmente, Rach." Brittany ofereceu.

Ela se levantou e pôs a testa na parte de trás da cabeça de Rachel e virou para a frente seus longos cabelos loiros sobre a cabeça da morena, que cobrindo totalmente o rosto da menina.

"Veja, todo esse cabelo loiro?"

"Sim".

"Puxá-lo para fora de seus olhos e dizer: _eu não entendo_. Isso é o que é ser uma loira." Brincou Brittany.

Todos riram.

Mercedes disse, "B-girl? Você acabou de fazer uma piada de loira?"

_E aqui, Finn cometeu seu erro._

"Por que não? Ela é como uma piada de loira ambulante, certo?"

Todo mundo levantou-se tão fortemente que a metade das cadeiras foram derrubadas no chão. Com exceção de Artie, que só poderia rodar para trás em horror.

Brittany imediatamente agarrou Santana e a tirou do chão. Quinn me agarrou imediatamente na hora em que corri em direção a Finn.

_Nunca eu experimentei uma forte vibe de violência correr pelas minhas veias._

Santana foi imediatamente chorando lágrimas de raiva: "Você está tão morto, Finn! Morto!" Brittany balançou suavemente Santana, para trás e para frente.

"Shhh. Não diga isso, San. Rachel?"

"O quê?" Eu rosnei, lutando para me livrar dos braços de Quinn. Mesmo ela parecia estar se segurando para não matar com as mãos nuas aquele gigante estúpido.

"Deixe-me lidar com isso, por favor." Ela disse calmamente, para mim e para Santana.

Eu e Santana com relutância relaxamos nos braços de nossas captoras e fomos liberadas de volta para a posição de pé, embora com mãos plantadas firmemente a nossa volta.

Brittany suspirou e olhou melancolicamente, realmente triste quando ela disse:

"É um tipo engraçado, Finn. Eu entendo a piada e sei o quanto ela significa. Me chamar de estúpida quando eu já sei que mundo na escola sabe, né?"

Santana foi sacudindo a cabeça com fúria e angústia e Brittany passou um braço sobre os ombros da garota e disse: "Shhh, San, que está tudo bem", antes de continuar a falar com Finn.

"Eu só fiz está piada em Glee, porque eu não sou como você. Eu não te deixo triste na frente de toda a escola. Eu acho que você não entende algo, Finn. Você sabe que eu sou a pessoa mais burra em toda a escola. Mas você é a pessoa mais idiota, segundo esta escola. E todo mundo na escola sabe também, ok? Eu não estou brincando. Sério. Todos, Todos sabem que você é uma espécie de garoto _especial_, Finn, como eu. Talvez com exceção para as pessoas que pensam que ser bonito e alto e jogar de futebol signifique alguma coisa.

"Eu não entendo por que você iria ser tão mau, quando você está basicamente tão burro como eu. Só dizendo. E você ainda não é suficientemente inteligente para saber que você é burro. Eu sou mais inteligente do que você nesse sentido, talvez por isso que estamos quites. Eu acho que o que estou tentando dizer é: de um burro para outro? Não foda comigo. Eu não gosto e olhe ao redor da sala. Ninguém gosta."

Finn não tem que olhar ao redor da sala, parecia que ele tinha sido atingido na cabeça com um taco de beisebol. Na verdade, o clube todo pareceu ser atingido.

"Você é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço Brittany. E ninguém chega aos seus pés." Disse com ternura para aquela dançarina tão especial.

"Obrigada, Rach!"

Sr. Schuester olhou de modo severo para Finn. Brittany foi, sem dúvida ... diferente ... mas quem realmente chamá-la de idiota estava realmente fora dos limites.

"Finn?" Disse severo.

"Bem, sim, mas eu não quis dizer isso desse jeito."

"Então como você quis dizer isto? Você achou que era razoável?" O professor inquiriu

"Seja qual for" O rapaz alto deu de ombros.

"Que tal isso? Seja qual for a porta, Finn". Shuester apontou para a saída.

_Seria um dia histórico. Finalmente ele tomou alguma providência como professor._

"O quê?"

"Você está fora para o dia. Nossa equipe não precisa de um companheiro que seja abusivo assim."

Nessa eu tinha que olhar para o nosso professor. Hipócrita.

No silêncio atordoado que se seguiu, Brittany disse baixinho:

"Sr. Schue. Por favor, deixe Finn ficar. Maciçamente ele é uma droga como um dançarino, mas ele é um cantor muito bom. Você já deixou todos serem completamente abusivos para Rachel, e você quase nunca ajudá-la. Não me ajude se você não vai ajudar Raquel. É injusto. Se Rachel lida com tal atitude. Eu também posso. E daí que eu sou burra e Rach é a pessoa mais talentosa em Glee? é chato ser a gente, eu acho... Certo?"

Como Brittany, ocasionalmente, tinha uma tendência a dizer coisas desconcertantes. Ela tinha chamado a atenção de Will para algo que era realmente verdade e difícil de engolir. Ele raramente protegia Rachel. E ele não tinha nenhuma idéia do que deveria dizer, foi um senhor cala a boca.

"Ok. Finn permanece, mas, nunca, nunca deixe-me ouvir de você dizer algo tão desrespeitoso para outro companheiro de equipe novamente." Disse rígido para seu golden boy.

Finn realmente não sabia o que fazer. Brittany tinha, basicamente, dado um soco na sua _moral_ na frente de todos e ele percebeu que poderia parecer um pau no cú. Então, ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e manteve seus olhos baixos.

Quando todo mundo pegou suas cadeiras e se estabeleceram novamente, Will perguntou:

"Então o que temos sobre pop asiático?"

**N/A: Obrigada pelos comentários. E Aguardando mais... ^^**

**KPS: **Eu tentei postar no Nyah... Mas não sei pq, mas não consegui registrá-lo. Mas vou tentar novamente.

**Resant: ** Que bom que você encontrou essa fic novamente. Espero que esteja gostando.

**Renata S: **Não se preocupe, vai ter muitas cenas da Quinn. E a Santana, eu creio que ela sinta que esteja devendo alguma coisa a Rachel. Afinal só a mini diva para sair em defesa do Satan. 


	17. Não me fale sobre cor

**Capitulo 17: Não me fale sobre cor.**

Todos olharam para Tina e Mike e houve uma longa pausa antes que Tina disse:

"A proposta sobre procurar temas musicais asiáticos é uma boa tarefa, mais isso não quer dizer que todos os holofotes deveriam ter sido focados exclusivamente em mim ou Mike. Só por que temos ascendência chinesa, não quer dizer que qualquer musica pop asiático ficaria melhor na nossa voz." Tina se virou e olhou com um sorriso suave para Rachel. "Obrigada pela sensibilidade da sua proposta Rachel. E concordo que Santana também faria um excelente desempenho de Hindi Guzerate. E eu e Mike gostaríamos muito se você pudesse nos auxiliar em nossas apresentações." Mike concordava com a namorada.

Rachel se iluminou como uma arvore de natal.

"Eu entendo completamente. Felizmente, eu tenho tudo preparado" Rachel disse brilhantemente. Tina e Mike sorriram para ela.

"Claro que sim, Rachel," Tina disse.

"Sr. Schue? Você escolheu a música para essa tarefa?" Rachel disparou ao professor.

Ele teve de admitir: "Na verdade, Rachel, eu estive olhando para algumas, mas não decidi ainda."

_Como sempre..._

"Eu achava que não. Naturalmente, como capitã de nossa equipe, tenho feito uma pesquisa minuciosa e coletei uma seleção de Canto pop, J-pop, k-pop e canções Hindi-pop que eu acredito que será uma adição favorável e mostrara o nosso talento em grupo maravilhosamente."

A voz de Mercedes era atada ao escárnio.

"Certo. Como sempre você de alguma forma vai escolher uma música para caber ao seu alcance, certo?"

"Eu? Não. Eu estava escolhendo músicas para o clube. Como eu informei-lhe antes, não tenho quaisquer planos de solo para mim. Eu só queria para todos nós ter um exercício interessante no pop asiático ou outros tipos dentro desse nicho." 

"Ah, certo, como se acreditássemos que não é, eventualmente, em ser tudo sobre você." Apontou venenosa. "E que direito você tem de escolher uma música étnica, menina branca?"

_Puta que pariu..._

Rachel olhou para Mercedes. "Você realmente só me chamou de menina branca? Você já olhou para mim ultimamente? Pessoalmente, eu não gosto de atribuições com música étnica para mostrar algum tipo de _idéia de inclusão_. Se quero cantar musicas Latinas ou da Ásia eu cantarei. Música é música, não importa de onde vem."

"Certo. E porque você age branca o suficiente, você pode passar com essa conversinha" Disse Mercedes mesmo com Kurt, que estava chocado, balançando a cabeça vigorosamente dizendo claramente para não seguir por esse caminho.

Rachel se levantou e disse: "Mercedes? Tenho dois pais e uma mãe biológica de aluguel. Um homem judeu, um homem negro e uma mulher judia. Quando a família do meu pai estava andando na parte de trás do ônibus que os levaria para a morte? Essa foi a família do meu pai Hiran, Mercedes. Sabe como é pegar um assento na parte traseira do carro da morte? Meu avô passou por isso Mercedes, meu avô, um judeu. Todos da família dele, estão todos mortos, Mercedes. Intoxicados na Polónia. Não tenho quase ninguém no lado do meu pai, porque foram gaseados e assados em forno. Somente uma pessoa na família do meu pai sobreviveu ao Holocausto, ok? Isso foi sorte e a única razão para que eu exista. Meu papai Leroi já recebeu cuspadas na cara na infância só porque andou na mesma calçada que uma garota branca. Eu tenho pele branca, mas eu tenho o maior orgulho da minha herança judaica e negra."

Ninguém dava um pio na sala.

"Foda-se. Eu sou uma judia étnica. Eu partilho uma religião com Noah, eu tenho orgulho em ser branca como Quinn, Bretanha e Sugar ou preta como meu pai ou você. Ou até Latina como Santana ou asiática como Tina e Mike. Se você não pode envolver sua mente em torno do fato de que o que estamos fazendo em glee, hoje, nada tem haver com questões raciais ou religiosas, que simplesmente estamos partilhando cultura musical. Este dia acabou para mim"

Rachel pegou suas coisas e saiu com a dignidade que lhe restava. Mas o coração pesado.

Quinn se levantou rapidamente, ela se virou para Mercedes com o olhar mais duro que ela já tenha dado a alguém.

"Você nunca mais vai se dirigir a Rachel dessa maneira, você não vai questioná-la desse modo mesquinho do caralho. Pois tudo o que ouvi hoje nesta sala, foi ela agindo em equipe. Muito mais do que eu possa dizer de você que só fez reclamar. Você é extremamente rancorosa pelo fato de Rachel receber a maioria dos solos, mas você sabe por que ela consegue? Porque ela trabalha duro para isso. Ela não espera que nada caia de graça no colo dela." Quinn intensificou a severidade em sua voz. "Mais uma palavra errada na direção de Rachel e eu vou desconhecer o que você já fez por mim. E que deus te ajude Mercedes, mas você vai saber o que é o inferno na terra."

A diva negra não precisou de um segundo aviso, ela quase mijou nas calças só pelo modo como Quinn olhou para ela.

A loira saiu apressadamente da sala, provavelmente no encalço de Rachel.

Santana e Brittany levantaram-se em seguida. A dançarina visivelmente contendo a latina.

"Você está fodida Aretha!" Ameaçou Santana.

Tina se levantou e disse: "Eu estou com Rachel. Eu gostaria de cantar a música asiática, mas hey, a minha raça não é a primeira coisa que penso quando me olho no espelho" Ela saiu junto do namorado.

Artie apenas olhou para Mercedes, empurrando sua cadeira para fora da sala.

Kurt se levantou e virou-se para Will, "Desculpe-me, Sr. Schue, mas eu preciso falar com franqueza."

Will assentiu com a cabeça.

"Finn, seja qual for seu problema de Rachel ser amiga de Quinn? Você precisa lidar com isso. Agora".

"E você Mercedes? Você é minha menina, mas Rachel não fez nada para justificar o ataque contra ela. O que, exatamente, é o seu problema? Ela é uma grande cantora melhor do que nós porque para ela a perfeição não é o bastante, e agora ela tem amizade com pessoas que vão protegê-la? É isso que está te incomodando, de repente? Ela ter pessoas que pelo que parece, estão mais do que dispostas a arrancar a pele de quem quer que seja que ao menos olhe torto para ela?" Kurt estava muito decepcionado com sua amiga. "Você a magoou e ela nunca te fez nada, que merecesse isso." Ele pegou sua bolsa e saiu da sala com um Blaine ainda atordoado.

Mas para Mercedes o pior foi o olhar de decepção de Sam. A diva negra nunca se sentiu tão envergonhada na vida.

Will olhou para Finn e Mercedes e disse: "Obrigado por trazer nada, mas do que a inveja mesquinha e a infantilidade"

Um a um os remanescentes da sala foram saindo.

Não foi um dia legal.

-x-x-x-

Passos rápidos por um corredor deserto. Um som inquietante. Mas um som que era seu único companheiro neste momento. Seu objetivo era chegar em casa logo. Não suportava estar neste lugar, nem mais um minuto.

A porta estava a poucos metros. Mas nunca pareceu tão longe.

"Rachel espere!"

Mais passos rápidos.

E outros passos que não eram meus, vindo mais rápidos ainda. Em segundos um par de mãos familiares me alcançou.

Quinn me apertou contra seu corpo. Ambas as nossas respirações eram rápidas e difíceis. Não fizemos mais nenhum movimento depois disso. Só Quinn me abraçando apertado no meio do corredor. Minha mente estava absolutamente longe dali. Era um recurso que eu muitas vezes utilizava, quando alguns dias neste inferno, realmente me machucavam.

"Seus pais vem apanhá-la?" Quinn questionou em um sussurro.

"Não. Eles não vão estar em casa até amanhã. Eu menti para você sobre o retorno deles. Sinto muito." Admiti sem um pingo de incomodo.

Ela beijou minha testa.

"Eu vou cuidar de você."

Depois disso, ela me levou para seu carro. O caminho para minha casa se passou como um borrão. Eu não tenho idéia do porque eu me senti assim. Já ouvi muitas coisas piores, e nem por isso eu fiquei toda emo. Quinn realmente cuidou de mim. Assim que chegamos a minha casa, ela tomou as chaves de mim e se adiantou para abrir a porta. Ela guardou as minhas coisas e as dela.

Quinn me fez sentar no sofá por um momento enquanto ia a minha cozinha buscar um copo de água. Bebi com sofreguidão, até parecia que nunca tinha tomado água na vida. Eu já fiz isso antes e meus pais já me viram assim também. Sentia-me até envergonhada por Quinn presenciar essa pequena parte da minha tristeza manifesta.

"Você quer fica aqui ou subir para o seu quarto?"

"Aqui esta bom." Disse baixinho.

"Eu já volto."

Quinn se afastou e foi subindo para o segundo andar da minha casa. Fiquei curiosa. Nem cinco minutos se passaram e ela estava de volta. Ela tinha nas mãos um short e uma camisa simples. Ela os colocou ao meu lado e sem cerimônia, mas com delicadeza ela estava me despindo.

Eu olhei para seu rosto e ela estava apenas concentrada em sua tarefa. Não ofereci resistência nenhuma. Por um momento a respiração dela ficou um pouco rasa depois de me deixar só de roupa intima. Mas ela tinha um autocontrole excelente. Ela me vestiu em roupas confortáveis e me fez deitar no sofá.

"Eu vou fazer algumas ligações e já volto, ok?"

"Ok." Respondi suavemente. Provavelmente ela ligaria para a mãe e depois para Santana e Brittany.

Fechei os olhos por um momento, estava tão cansada. Acho que dormi sem querer.

-x-x-x-

Depois de ligar para a minha mãe e explicar a situação, ela foi bastante compreensiva em me deixar passar a noite com Rachel. E mesmo que ela não fosse eu ainda passaria a noite com a minha baixinha.

Nem bem terminei de falar com minha mãe, meu celular tocou de novo. Era Santana.

"Alô!"

"_A onde você foi com a Berry? Passamos um tempão procurando por vocês naquele raio de colégio." Perguntou uma Santana irritada._

Revirei os olhos.

"Eu a trouxe para casa." Respondi.

"_Ok, Brittany quer ir agora para aí. Mas eu creio que você queira um tempo com o seu gnominho cantante. Então passaremos mais tarde. Estarei levando algo para comer." Decidiu a Latina. "Sim Brittany você pode levar o Patinhas também." Respondeu para Brittany em segundo plano._

Não pude deixar de sorrir.

"Obrigada Santana. Você é a melhor quando quer." Eu ouvi um bufo do outro lado da linha.

"_É claro que eu sou a melhor! Vejo-te mais tarde Q."_

Depois disso ouvi só o tom de discagem.

Balancei a cabeça com um meio sorriso brincando em meu rosto. Voltei para sala só para me deparar com uma Rachel adormecida. Fiquei um tempo observando o seu sono.

Decide me juntar a ela. Não tinha motivo para que eu não a conforta-se. Tirei meus sapatos e meias e as coloquei no armário perto da porta. Com algumas manobras elaboradas me deitei naquele sofá extremamente confortável, e mais importante _largo. _Fiz Rachel se aninhar em meu peito sem perturbar seu sono.

"Eu estou aqui para você." Sussurrei a ela.

-x-x-x-

Foi um descanso merecido para as meninas. E principalmente para Rachel, pela primeira vez na sua vida, ela tinha alguém com ela e para ela. Rachel estava gostando demais da posição em que estava. Ela estava arranhando levemente a pele lisa da barriga de Quinn. E por sua vez Quinn praticamente estava ronronando em resposta. Ambas estavam acordadas há algum tempo, mas permaneceram em um silêncio confortável.

Com um pouco mais de ousadia Rachel levou sua mão até o seio esquerdo de Quinn. Ela o afagou de modo dolorosamente lento...

Quinn se contorceu languidamente. Mas ela foi rapidamente arrancada de seu prazer para algo muito melhor. Rachel saiu de cima dela e foi se postar de joelhos no chão. Ela trouxe Quinn para uma posição sentada, mas a beira do sofá.

Sem cerimônia alguma Rachel afastou-lhe as pernas. A loira arregalou os olhos ao perceber o que a diva queria fazer. E ela ficou ainda mais ligada.

Rachel agarrou as laterais da calcinha estilo cueca que todas as líderes de torcida usavam por baixo da saia, e a puxou para fora de seu caminho. Quinn a ajudou na tarefa.

Ela poderia chegar ao orgasmo só de ver Rachel apreciar sua vagina. E ela estava muito ansiosa para sentir a boca dela lá.

Rachel por sua vez se sentiu imensamente molhada. Seria a primeira vez que ela faria sexo oral em alguém, e ela nunca imaginaria que seria em uma menina... Quinn...

Ela achou a região íntima de Quinn linda. Não que ela já tenha visto outras é claro. Era só que... Era lindo como todo o corpo da loira. Ela era quase toda desprovida de pelos o que era uma vantagem e tanto. Os poucos pelos que ela tinha eram claros e se amontoavam um pouco acima do clitóris dela.

Ela caiu literalmente de boca.

Ela pastoreou toda a fenda úmida com sua língua, antes de dedicar total zelo ao montinho de nervo palpitante.

Beijar, lamber e chupar.

Quinn jogou a cabeça para trás em êxtase. Ela enredou seus dedos aos cabelos de Rachel e massageou em apreço seu couro cabeludo. A cada ação atrevida da língua da morena seu quadril respondia automaticamente.

"Oh... Deus." Gemeu meio entorpecida.

Não existia nada mais erótico para Quinn do que ver a cabeça de Rachel bem no meio das suas pernas, e sua boca fazendo maravilhas aos seus sentidos.

Com vigor redobrado, Rachel fez obscenidades com sua língua que deveriam ser proibidas, e em segundos ela arrancou um orgasmo poderoso de Quinn.

"OH... RACHEL... EU... OOOHHH..."

O corpo de Quinn foi sacudido por fortes tremores que quase a atiraram para fora da realidade. E o mais foda impressionante, foi que Rachel trancou sua boca sobre sua vagina, recebendo todo o seu fluido orgástico.

"Você tem um gosto tão bom, Quinn..." Disse Rachel com um sorriso malicioso.

_Foda-se, eu vou gozar de novo._

"Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas porque você fez isso?"

Rachel acariciou as cochas torneadas da loira antes de responder.

"Eu quis retribuir o que você já fez por mim."

"Rachel... você não precisa fazer estas coisas, se você não se sentir a vontade. Eu nunca iria impor..."

Quinn foi silenciada por um beijo da morena.

"Eu quis. E eu quero muito mais."

A loira respirou mais forte. Ela também queria. Mas seu mundinho foi interrompido pelo som da campainha.

Quinn resmungou uma maldição. A essa hora só poderia ser Santana e Brittany.

"Deve ser Santana e Brittany."

"Elas viriam aqui?" Estranhou Rachel.

"Sim. Elas teriam vindo mais cedo, mas Santana quis nos dá um pouco de espaço." Rachel parecia um pouco incrédula.

"Mas por quê?"

"Porque elas se preocupam com você!" Mais incredulidade expressa por Rachel. E dessa vez campainha tocou de um modo longo e irritante.

"Eu abro." Quinn se prontificou. Ela agarrou sua calcinha e se recompôs rapidamente.

Rachel apenas se estabeleceu no sofá ainda matutando a idéia de Santana se preocupar com ela. Brittany ela até podia entender, mas Santana?

Devidamente recomposta Quinn foi abrir a porta, e estava prontinha para arrancar a cabeça de Santana. Já não era a primeira vez que ela interrompia suas atividades amorosas. Ela abriu a porta com um pouco mais de força do que deveria.

"Você não poderia ter ligado avisando que estava chegando..." O resto da sentença morreu nos lábios de Quinn. Ela olhava estática para a figura de Shelby a soleira da porta.

N/A: Comentários! ^^


	18. Paredão Cheeleader

**Capitulo 18: Paredão Cheeleader.**

_Mate-me agora!_

Acho que só se passaram alguns segundos, mas parecera uma eternidade para mim. Shelby me olhava com o que parecia ser um mundo de perguntas em seus olhos.

_Pois bem, me acovardar é o que eu não faria. _

Mas eu vou contar uma coisa... O destino realmente queria me testar. Eu sei que Shelby estava ali por Rachel. Mas nada me faria confiar naquela mulher no que dizia respeito a minha namorada. Ela poderia ser mãe adotiva da minha filha, mas ela nunca foi mãe de Rachel. E eu não quero que ela machuque Rachel.

Dei um passo para o lado para permitir a entrada dela.

"Boa noite Quinn, Rachel está em casa?"

"Boa noite e sim, ela está em casa. Na sala, precisamente."

Levei-a até a sala. Rachel ainda parecia perdida em pensamentos.

"Oi querida!" Shelby cumprimentou delicada.

Rachel disparou seus olhos em direção a Shelby. Muito surpresa por ela estar ali.

"O-oi, o que você está fazendo aqui? Não que eu não esteja feliz em vê-la..." Rachel começou falar de modo eufórico.

"Eu soube o que aconteceu hoje no Glee." Shelby cortou suavemente.

"Oh..." Rachel olhou para mim um pouco desconfortável.

__

__

"Eu já volto." Voltei para a porta.

Desta vez era Santana, Brittany e um... Pato?

"Ei Q!" Cumprimentou Santana, fazendo malabarismo com algumas sacolas de comida. "Me ajude aqui." Reclamou ela.

Tirei três sacolas dela para alivia-la.

Brittany olhava sorridente enquanto segurava seu filhotinho de pato.

_O tal patinhas. _

Quack !

"Quem está aí?" Questionou Santana, ao ouvir algumas vozes semi murmuradas.

"Shelby" Respondi com certo amargor.

Santana e Brittany olharam surpresas.

"E você a deixou sozinha com a smurfett?"

"Alguém tinha que atender a porta. Pela força do pensamento é que ela não se abriria." Retorquir aborrecida.

_Porque ainda estou aqui discutindo com ela?_

Dei meia volta para retornar a sala.

Shelby estava mais próxima de Rachel, e tinha uma mão pousada em seu ombro. Rachel tinha os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas.

_Que diabos?_

"O quê você fez para ela?" Rosnou Santana. Até mesmo Brittany tinha um semblante sério.

Secretamente eu estava muito satisfeita. Mas depois me lembrei que elas não sabiam sobre a re-aproximação de mãe e filha.

Porcaria.

-x-x-x-

Shelby meramente arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ela até achava engraçado essa atitude. O que essa garotinha não sabia, é que ela estava lidando com a pior puta que ela já encontrou. E Santana Lopez ainda tinha um longo caminho a percorrer, antes de conseguir intimidar alguém do calibre dela.

No momento sua prioridade era sua filha mais velha.

"Santy..." A outra garota loira repreendeu suavemente. Embora ela também estivesse altamente desconfiada. Mesmo ela estando com um filhote de pato nos braços.

Rachel olhava de uma para outra em uma total perda de palavras.

"Eu vim aqui para falar com a minha filha sobre os acontecimentos de hoje." Explicou calmamente.

"Podemos conversar no escritório de papai." Ofereceu Rachel.

As três líderes olharam imediatamente para ela.

"Eu peço licença a vocês, mas está é uma conversa apenas entre mim e minha mãe." Disse firmemente a morena. "Mas agradeço a preocupação. Por favor, fiquem a vontade."

Rachel levou Shelby para o escritório, deixando três líderes de torcida aborrecidas e preocupadas para trás.

-x-x-x-

Ao fechar da porta Rachel voltou-se para sua mãe.

"O que você sabe sobre hoje?"

As características de Shelby endureceram na hora.

"Brad me contou o que Mercedes disse a você. Ele me falou como você é tratada em uma base diária por eles e como Shuester parece ter um duplo padrão de tratamento ali dentro. Como ele não passa de um asno fracassado, que não sabe o verdadeiro significado das palavras respeito para com o próximo." Respondeu severa.

"Sinto muito..." Eu disse baixinho.

Shelby pareceu confusa.

"Sente muito pelo o quê, querida?"

"Não ser a filha que você esperava." Respondi acanhada. "Uma fracassada..."

Shelby me agarrou pelos ombros, completamente lívida.

"Você nunca mais repita essas palavras. Você me compreende? Nunca mais!" Shelby quis dizer cada palavra. "Você não é uma fracassada e nem nunca vai ser. Portanto tire isso da sua cabeça."

"Ok."

Shelby deu um leve aperto em meus ombros.

"Eu disse que estaria aqui para você."

Senti um nó na garganta. Rodeei a cintura da minha mãe e apertei o mais que pude. E Shelby retribuiu com igual vigor.

"Obrigada." E os primeiros soluços vieram junto às lágrimas.

E o dia cobrou seu preço sobre mim. Mas pela primeira vez eu não estava só.

-x-x-x-

A sala dos Berry permanecia estranhamente quieta. Exceto talvez por um quack ou outro de Patinhas, que estava andando pra lá e pra cá.

Quinn, Santana e Brittany mantinham seus ouvidos atentos a qualquer ruído vindo do outro aposento. As três até tentaram fingir estarem ocupadas organizando o jantar, mas os seus nervos levaram a melhor sobre elas. Mas antes que pudessem fazer alguma coisa, Shelby e Rachel retornaram a sala.

Rachel claramente demonstrava sinais de ter chorado, mas apesar disso, ela sorria um sorriso calmo e feliz. E talvez tenha sido isso que tenha impedido de Quinn e Santana saltarem em defesa da menina menor. Brittany sendo Brittany, permaneceu quieta e observando com atenção Shelby e Rachel.

E agora, ela confiava na mulher bonita.

"Boa noite minha filha." Shelby beijou a cabeça de Rachel. "Boa noite garotas."

"Boa noite" responderem em coro. Mas meio desconfiadas.

Rachel levou Shelby até a porta para uma despedida final.

Quando ela retornou a sala ela quase que topou com um patinho curioso em seu caminho.

"Patinhas!" Ela se abaixou e pegou o animalzinho.

Quack, Quack, Quack.

"Eu não quero ser mal educada nem nada. Mas o quê vocês duas estão fazendo aqui?"

"Mas isso é obvio. Viemos ver como você estava!" Falou Brittany um tanto confusa.

Rachel franziu a testa.

"Hã?"

"Rachel..." Quinn pediu suavemente.

"Escuta Berry, não temos o melhor dos históricos... Na verdade eu não tenho." Santana interrompeu, ela estava extremamente desconfortável. "Já te sacaneei pesado um monte de vezes... Mas você nunca sequer, sequer... Olha, o que eu estou tentando dizer é que você saiu em minha defesa e principalmente em defesa da minha Britt. Isso no meu livro quer dizer que você conta com a minha proteção, e hoje no clube, foi totalmente fodido e..."

"Santana... Você não me deve nada. Se fosse preciso defendê-la ou a Brittany, eu o faria sem pestanejar." Rachel a olhou com simpatia "O que Finn fez e disse a vocês duas não foi justo."

"Assim como o que Mercedes te disse!" Retorquiu zangada.

"Eu estou acostumada"

Ouvir essas palavras de Rachel deixou um grande peso na consciência das outras meninas.

"Mas não deveria Rachel, e é por isso que está mais do que na hora de você meter na sua cabecinha que agora você tem a trindade profana na sua sombra." Brittany explicou. "Nós somos suas e você é nossa."

_Porque isso soou tão sujo?_

Brittany bateu palmas excitada com a idéia que acabou de ocorrê-la.

"Nós podemos ter um monte de encontros sexuais agora!"

Rachel compartilhou um olhar aterrorizado com as outras duas garotas.

Santana pigarreou.

"Tirando a ultima parte, você pode contar conosco Berry, para qualquer coisa." Logo em seguida Santana completou. "Mas isso não quer dizer que vou ser toda boazinha, eu tenho um representante a manter." Concluiu Rabugenta.

Rachel cruzou seu olhar com Quinn. Foi o que bastou para ela acreditar.

"Então o que temos para o jantar?"

-x-x-x-

O jantar entre as meninas foi bastante agradável. Com uma ou um milhão de provocações por parte de Santana. Três tentativas de homicídio de Quinn, uma teoria sobre invasão de besouros mutantes da Brittany, e um patinho exigente de atenção.

Para Rachel, foi perfeito.

O casal _Brittana_ foi embora depois de algum tempo.

Para alivio de Quinn.

Mas um pouco e ela mesma as expulsava. Ela tinha uma noite a aproveitar com Rachel.

Ao voltar para a cozinha ela terminou de ajudar Rachel com a louça usada. Enquanto ela enxaguava e depois secava o ultimo prato, mãos pequenas e delicadas serpentearam sua cintura e se fecharam como trancas sobre seu abdômen.

Ela respirou fundo.

"Obrigada por ter vindo" Rachel agradeceu, depositando pequenos beijos nos ombros de Quinn.

"Qualquer coisa para você minha pequena."

-x-x-x-

Na manhã seguinte, Quinn e Rachel se pareciam como um velho casal.

Acordaram nos braços uma da outra, se fitaram por um longo tempo, dividiram o banho... E compartilharam o café da manhã.

Nenhuma das duas percebera o quão fácil e funcional, eram elas juntas.

Tanto Quinn quanto Rachel lamentavam que seu tempo juntas estivesse acabando. Com a chegada dos pais da diva, dificilmente elas teriam oportunidades como essa, para aproveitar.

Mas nada que Quinn não pudesse contornar.

Ambas as meninas seguiram para o colégio. As duas não estavam animadas para entrar lá. Quinn se fechou em copas, o dia poderia seguir dois caminhos, um bom e um ruim. E ela faria de tudo para que fosse bom.

A seu lado, Rachel estava estranhamente quieta.

Ela compreendia isso.

Ontem não foi um dia legal, foi uma droga de dia para dizer a verdade.

Quando chegaram ao colégio, Quinn manteve-se alerta.

Santana e Brittany esbarraram com elas no corredor.

"Ei perdedoras." Zombou Santana. Que menina _doce._

_Note bem o meu sarcasmo._

"Tanto faz."

"Oh meu Deus. Que réplica inteligente, Q."

"Você é uma vadia, S." Santana deu de ombros, pouco incomodada.

"Verdade!"

O primeiro período seria História Americana. Santana e Quinn teriam esta aula juntas. Brittany se prontificou em levar Rachel a sua sala. Quinn era agradecida por isso.

Enquanto andavam pelo corredor, Carrie Green parou Brittany para fazer uma pergunta. Rachel sorriu e disse:

"Preciso de um livro do meu armário." Brittany assentiu.

45 segundos depois, tudo aconteceu muito rapidamente.

"Olha um anão ...!" Apontou uma voz bem conhecida.

Diferente de qualquer outra época em que ela tinha sido alvo de raspadinha, Rachel enfrentou uma sequência diferente de acontecimentos e teve que literalmente se jogar em cima de Brittany, que tinha se arremessado em direção a Azimio e gritava de uma maneira que nunca se tinha ouvido falar. Brittany nunca levantou a voz a alguém.

"DEIXE-ME IR RACHEL. AGORA! RACHEL! SANTANA ME AJUDE!"

Quinn e Santana só foram realmente a três quartos do comprimento do corredor, mas quando Santana ouviu a voz angustiada de sua Brittany, ela saiu correndo como se tivesse sido disparada de uma arma. Quinn também correu em disparada.

Ela não podia acreditar em seus olhos quando ela chegou ao local. Azimio estava com seu copo vazio olhando atordoado uma Rachel inábil, mas corajosamente tentando segurar a bailarina de chegar a ele. Uma vez que Santana apareceu, Brittany relaxou nos braços de Raquel. "San, ele feriu Rach! Eu não a ajudei o bastante."

Rachel a balançou suavemente em seus braços e disse: "Esta tudo docinho. Estou acostumada com isso."

Rachel estava coberta da cabeça aos pés do liquido pegajoso. Brittany tinha algumas manchas. Santana sentia uma raiva incandescente, ela não se sentia assim em um longo, longo tempo. Ela virou-se e tudo sobre a linguagem corporal dela disse apenas uma coisa para Rachel, que falou em voz alta e firme, "Santana Lopes?"

"O quê?" Rosnou a latina.

"Você não vai fazer qualquer coisa para conseguir uma suspensão ou expulsão. Brittany precisa de você ... e ... eu preciso de você. Você pode me ouvir?"

Sabendo que Rachel estava certa, Santana fez sentir tal sentimento renovado de fúria que, literalmente, as suas mãos tremeram, mas ela respondeu: "Eu posso ouvi-la."

Quinn inspecionou a cena com um desânimo que fez os seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas de raiva.

Rachel viu isso e disse friamente: "Não ouse. Prefiro você rindo de mim do que com pena de mim. Eu sou maior e melhor do que esta infantilidade. "

Com isso, Brittany começou a chorar, ela virou-se e pegou Rachel em um abraço apertado. Santana nunca tinha visto o rosto de Quinn mais pálido. Ela conhecia o olhar frio e cruel que se apossou daqueles olhos verdes. E o que quer que ela tenha em mente... Não ia ser bonito, e nem mesmo a filosofia pacifista de Berry seria capaz de pará-la.

Santana apontou o dedo para Azimio. "Você. Parado!". Comandou ela, ao ver o garoto se mover para sair.

"Rachel?" Quinn chamou.

Rachel puxou o rosto de onde ela foi enterrada no uniforme de Brittany. "Sim?"

"Você tem a sua roupa de emergência contra raspadinhas, não é?"

"Sim".

"Pegue. Eu quero que você e Britts se dirijam ao vestiário das animadoras. Brittany também tem um uniforme extra lá. Tomem um banho e se arrumem para o próximo período. Eu e Santana vamos fazer uma limpeza aqui."

"Violência não!" Disse com firmeza para as duas líderes que estavam praticamente espumando de raiva.

"Não mais violência, você quer dizer?" Santana questionou. Não foi engraçado, foi violência de qualquer maneira e isso bateu em Quinn e Santana como uma imensa bola de demolição. "Você já foi agredida. Quantas vezes agora? Quer dizer, eu sei que você conta. Você é uma louca compulsiva." Santana inquiriu, mas com um tom mais leve.

Rachel balançou a cabeça, "Isso torna a raspadinha de número 158 no meu ensino médio e de número 79 por parte de Azimio."

"Desculpe-me se eu não te ajudei!" Brittany disse tristonha.

Rachel sorrio para Brittany.

"Você sempre ajudou." Rachel olhou de Santana para Quinn e de volta para Brittany que tinha lágrimas rolando em abundância pelo seu rosto. "Você é a única pessoa que nunca riu de mim quando esse tipo de coisa aconteceu."

Santana sentiu seu estômago virar novamente. Brittany estava angustiada e chorando com razão. Ela foi parte integrante da razão pela qual o seu bebê loiro estava chorando. Santana puxou Rachel para um abraço forte de corpo inteiro. "Isso nunca vai acontecer com você de novo", ela sussurrou.

Quando Santana a soltou, foi á vez de Quinn. Ela limpou o liquido pegajoso das bochechas da diva.

"Hora do banho, agora." Seu tom foi suave, mas podia-se perceber claramente a ordem definitiva por baixo.

Rachel assentiu com a cabeça mesmo com Brittany falando com Azimio.

"Eu não vou mudar o meu uniforme. Estou usando ele durante todo o dia. E eu acho Q e S também. Foi super idiota de você ter nos sujado, as três principais líderes de torcida desta escola. Quero dizer, a treinadora Sylvester vai perder completamente cabeça quando ela vê os nossos uniformes."

Azimio parecia estar em uma perda total de palavras. Ele tentou através de alguma arrogância desdenhosa, tentar transparecer que não estava nem aí. Só porque eles tinham uma audiência. Ele _achava _que isso fosse lhe dar algum tipo de proteção.

_Otário._

"Rach? Tempo para um banho." Brittany tratou de tirar sua amiguinha Dalí. Pois as coisas iam ficar bem feias.

Rachel se sentia corajosa o suficiente para limpar o restante da raspadinha que cobria seu rosto e depois enxugar suas mãos na camisa do atleta.

Quem estava presente, prendeu a respiração. Não estavam acreditando no que viam. Muito menos Azimio.

Quinn e Santana assistiam com satisfação a cena.

"Até mais garotão." Despediu-se Rachel com o tom mais esnobe que já se tenha ouvido dela.

-x-x-x-

Quinn olhou para Santana. As duas olharam significativamente entre sí. Quinn se virou para Azimio com cada poro do seu corpo emanando crueldade.

O atleta quis parecer valente, mas estava falhando miseravelmente. Ele não compreendia como uma simples diversão se virou contra ele. Era só a perdedora da Rachel Berry.

"Escute bem o que vou te dizer seu retardado. Rachel está fora dos limites." Santana decretou.

Alguns jogadores se aproximaram da balburdia. E Azimio se sentiu corajoso o suficiente para peitar as duas Líderes.

"E se eu não quiser?" Desdenhou ele.

Puck, Sam e Mike se aproximaram também. Os rapazes apertaram os punhos prontos para intervir.

"Não se atreva a desafiar-me Azimio..." Quinn advertiu com voz gelada.

"Ou o quê..." Azimio nem chegou a terminar a sentença. Ele caiu no chão gritando em agonia enquanto segurava suas partes íntimas.

Quinn o chutou violentamente entre as pernas.

Todos os garotos no recinto se encolheram dramaticamente.

Azimio ficou rolando sobre sua costa como uma tartaruga com o casco virado para baixo. A reprodução não era algo certo em seu futuro agora.

Quinn virou seu olhar assassino ao restante das pessoas que talvez tivessem alguma coisa a falar.

"Rachel Berry está fora dos limites. Se ela tiver algum fio de cabelo fora do lugar... Considerem uma mudança de colégio, pois suas vidas terão acabado no McKinley." Ninguém precisou de um segundo aviso.

Quinn se virou mais uma vez para Azimio. O rapaz tentou se afastar sem gemer tanto como se fosse uma garota.

"Você tem alguma coisa a dizer?" Quinn o chutou na altura da costela. "Você tem alguma coisa a dizer?"

"Nã-ão..." O rapaz respondeu com voz estrangulada.

Quinn colocou as mãos casualmente na cintura.

"O quê estão esperando? Sumam daqui!" Sua voz estalou como um chicote.

Azimio foi auxiliado por dois de seus companheiros de equipe.

Santana lançou um breve olhar para Quinn. Ela sabia que ainda não estava terminado, e ela mal podia esperar para ver e participar do que Quinn iria fazer com esse idiota. Internamente ela estava rindo de modo maníaco. A abelha rainha estava a pleno vapor.

"Cara você tem um chute e tanto!" Puck aprovou.

"Tanto faz." Respondeu Quinn. Ela pouco se importava com a opinião dele. Ela queria ir até a sua garota.

"Ei, ei, ei." Puck levantou as mãos em rendição. "Eu estou orgulhoso só isso."

"Não me interessa." Quinn nem se deu ao trabalho de olhá-lo. Ela foi embora em direção ao vestiário das líderes.

_Garotinha rancorosa essa._

Puck deu um suspiro meio desanimado. Ugh! O que ele não fazia por sua baixinha judia.

"Afinal de contas, porque foi que a Quinn fez ovos mexidos de Azimio?" Questionou Sam.

"O gorducho atirou uma raspadinha em Rachel." Santana explicou desinteressada. Ela queria ir logo na mesma direção que Quinn tomou.

Os rapazes ficaram chateados. Rachel andava tendo um tempo duro ultimamente. De nenhuma maneira que isso era justo para ela.

Um acordo tácito foi feito entre os meninos do Glee.

Azimio iria virar uma imensa panqueca no campo de futebol.

-x-x-x-

Rachel segurou sua bolsa se sentindo completamente fora de lugar nos confins do espaço do vestiário. E se a treinadora Silvester aparece?

"É muito estranho, Brittany." Choramingou Rachel. E se Sue Silvester se materializa a partir das sombras? Como um morcego vindo do inferno?

"Não é não. Ninguém virá aqui dentro. Eu tranquei a porta. Basta ficar pelada. Eu não vou olhar." Rachel não pode deixar de ficar corada.

"Você pode olhar. Bem... Não significa que você deva... Quer dizer, eu não sei, eu simplesmente nunca me despi na frente de ninguém antes".

_Hum... Você não esta se esquecendo da Quinn não é? Pois ela teria uma coisinha ou outra a dizer sobre isso._

_Cale-se voz estúpida._

"Nem mesmo no vestiário da academia comum aos alunos de Educação Física?"

"Não. Eu não queria dar mais munição para as outras meninas usarem contra mim" Disse Rachel. Embora elas não teriam nada a dizer, pois modéstia a parte ela tinha um corpo e tanto.

"Você precisa de mim para te ajudar?" Ofereceu a dançarina.

Rachel inclinou a cabeça e teve que sorrir.

"Ajudar? Não seria um pouco como suas _interações_ com a Santana, não é?"

Brittany sorriu de volta para ela.

"Para você, talvez... Não para mim. Quero dizer, eu vejo garotas nuas o tempo todo. Algumas são bonitas e tudo, mas a única garota que eu sinto coisas são para a S, assim o que eu quero dizer, não é grande coisa. Confie em mim. Tire suas roupas."

Brittany sorriu para Rachel que se despiu sem mais nenhum constrangimento. Brittany olhou com muita admiração.

"Você tem um corpo muito bonito, Rach. Obtenha seu banho antes de San e Q chegarem aqui, porque eu meio que sei que elas teriam mais a dizer do que eu." Riu a loira. Ela não podia deixar de imaginar sua Santana praticamente engolir a língua ou Quinn fazê-la engolir apenas por olhar para o corpo divino de Rachel.

"O quê você acha que elas diriam?" Perguntou Rachel, banhando-se sob o chuveiro.

Brittany pareceu considerar um pouco.

"Quinn ficaria vermelha como um tomate e tentaria dizer algo inteligente e que não tivesse nada haver com a sua vontade de se trancar em um armário com você para fazer _coisas_. Já Santana... Provavelmente ela diria: _Se eu não tivesse o meu bebê, você poderia colocar sua bunda na minha cama e eu posso te prometer as estrelas." _Imitou a loira.

Rachel gargalhou porque Brittany soou lasciva como sua namorada e porque, embora fosse vulgar e sobre ela, assim era Santana.

_Um encanto de menina._

N/A: Desculpem-me pelo atraso na postagem. Mais um capítulo para vocês, espero que apreciem. :D 


	19. Um Suave Momento

**Capitulo 19: Um Suave Momento.**

Quando Rachel terminou de vestir a saia, ela ouviu uma batida na porta do vestiário.

"Você está vestida, Rach?" Perguntou Brittany que estava do outro lado verificando algumas coisas no seu armário.

"Quase" Respondeu abotoando o sutiã.

"Tudo bem. Vou deixar Quinn e Santana entrar"

A latina não pôde deixar de dar uma boa olhada na diva. Quem diria que de baixo de todo aquele amontoado de panos feios existisse um corpo como aquele...

"Acho que vou reconsiderar aquela proposta da Britt..." Informou Santana, com o sorriso mais lascivo que se podia imaginar. Só para importunar Quinn.

A loira em questão estava prontinha para voar no pescoço da amiga se ela fizesse qualquer movimento suspeito.

"Meu pequeno pônei. Quem já não pensou isso de você, Frodo." Considerou Santana.

Quinn forçou-se a não rir ao ver a expressão de indignação no rosto de Rachel, quando ela bateu o pé como uma criança birrenta. "Eu não sou um pônei!"

"Não..." disse Santana "Você é mais como uma espécie de pônei?"

"Sim. Totalmente", Brittany concordou.

"Se tudo o que você vai fazer é insultar-me, eu acho..."

Santana colocou uma mão para cima e disse: "Corta a palestra. Pôneis são do caralho bonitinhos, mas eles podem ser um pouco irritantes, como você. Você precisa começar a ouvir a mensagem, não as palavras "

Rachel resmungou, mas quase que instantaneamente, ela inclinou a cabeça.

"Você acha que eu sou bonita, Santana?"

A menina deu de ombros: "Claro. Mas se você repetir isso por ai, eu te mato."

Rachel revirou os olhos. Uma sensação de alívio quase vertiginosa lavou seu corpo ao perceber que não precisava levar a ameaça a sério. Não como antes.

"Falando em matar... Posso pedir um favor a vocês três? É de suma importância para mim. Em minhas considerações anti-violência..."

"Porque você não pode falar normalmente anã?"

"Oh, eu não sei. Por que você não para de fingir que não é tão inteligente para entender?" Retrucou Rachel.

Santana olhou para ela.

"Essa é sua resposta? Você está certa. É um mecanismo de defesa que é, infelizmente ou não, profundamente enraizado em nosso comportamento."

Antes que Santana seguisse com uma explicação a lá Treinadora Silvester, Quinn disse rapidamente: "O que você precisa meu amor?"

Santana fez uma careta, ainda era inacreditável o quão açucarada Quinn poderia ser em favor da Berry.

"Eu posso não ter visto, mas com certeza irei ouvir o que pode ter acontecido com Azimio. Tenho certeza que ele está tendo um tempo difícil creio eu. Mas... Acho que Sue Silvester não precisa ser adicionada a equação. Por isso gostaria de pedir que vocês não andem por ai ostentando seus uniformes sujos de raspadinha. Só Deus sabe o que a treinadora maluca de vocês faria. Tenho certeza que ela vai ouvir sobre isso, mas se ela realmente não ver seus uniformes sujos, talvez ela não irá atrás de Azimio, pronta para destroça-lo. Tenho certeza que o corpo estudantil vai fazer bem o seu trabalho como chacais "

Rachel sorriu para Brittany. "O que você disse foi um golpe de génio, Brittany, e eu aprecio muito a sua feroz determinação em me proteger. Obrigada."

"Você é minha amiga, Rach. Eu não quero que as pessoas te machuquem."

"Eu sei. E obrigada. Mas eu não quero que algum tipo de _jihad _seja cometido contra Azimio, em meu nome" Ela olhou de Santana para Quinn e sua expressão tornou-se muito grave. "Eu sei do que vocês são capazes, mas eu não quero que se ponham em uma situação de risco por minha causa."

As três líderes consideraram com atenção a este pedido.

Mas...

_O quê o coração não vê... O coração não sente. _

Então para quê preocupar a cabecinha da sua diva em miniatura com detalhes?

Quinn começou a ditar ordens.

"Nós vamos mudar o nosso uniforme. B? Você precisa de um banho e tenho um palpite que S vai querer se juntar a você."

"Como você sabe?" Santana perguntou zombeteira.

"Por favor..."

"Com vontade de nos ver nuas, pequeno carneirinho?"

"Eu vou abrir mão dessa experiência"

"Sua perda."

"Eu tenho certeza."

Como Brittany começou a tirar a parte superior do uniforme,ela comentou entusiasmada.

"Eu vi Rachel totalmente nua e ela tem um corpo estupendo."

Santana sorriu e olhou para Quinn, "Quem poderia imaginar?"

Brittany tirou a saia e disse: "Todos, especialmente Q e você."

Quinn e Rachel sorriram para a cara avermelhada de Santana. 

-x-x-x-

Quinn sentou-se com Rachel no banco entre os armários. Enquanto suas amigas ninfomaníacas iam se divertir um pouquinho.

"Não estou fazendo um trabalho muito bom em protegê-la, não é? Odeio a cara de poker face que você usou. Eu vi em seus olhos o quanto você queria chorar"

Rachel pegou a mão da moça.

"E eu não posso chorar por uma coisa tão pequena do meu cotidiano escolar. Tenho meu orgulho Quinn, e é assim que eu o mantenho. Como eu disse, vai ser um processo para mim. Estou me acostumando a ter alguém olhando pela minha integridade de agora em diante."

Quinn olhou para o rosto sério de Rachel.

"Vou levá-la para qualquer loja em Lima e comprar-lhe outra camisola com uma coruja estampada"

"Você não pode apenas substituir as coisas, Quinn."

A loira puxou a morena pela nuca compartilhando um olhar bem intenso com ela. Nada mais de palavras a serem ditas. Pois Quinn não sabia o que dizer para refutar a sentença de Rachel.

"Quer que eu cante?" Ofereceu Rachel. Para amenizar as coisas.

_É claro que ela não poderia perder uma oportunidade de cantar em uma cena tão intensa e dramática._

"A acústica desta sala é um pouco decente." Respondeu Quinn. Então ela gritou na direção dos chuveiros.

"Canção de entrada!"

Santana gritou de volta :

"Isso deveria me surpreender?"

Rachel ergueu a voz.

"_Inesquecível_, é o que você estará introduzindo"

Então uma cantoria que só os membros do clube Glee adoram fazer fora de hora começou. 

(Santana)

_Inesquecível, entretanto próximo ou longe  
>Como uma canção de amor que gruda em mim<br>Como o pensamento de que você faz as coisas para mim _

_(Rachel)_

_Nunca antes, alguém foi mais  
>Inesquecível em todos os sentidos<br>E sempre mais, é assim que você vai ficar _

_Por isso, querida, é incrível  
>Que alguém tão inesquecível<br>Pensa que eu sou inesquecível também _

_Não, nunca antes, alguém foi mais  
>Inesquecível em todos os sentidos <em>

_E sempre mais, é assim que você vai ficar_

_Por isso, querida, é incrível __  
><em>_Que alguém tão inesquecível  
>Pensa que eu sou inesquecível também<em>

Houve uma pausa antes de Santana gritar:

"Quando for receber o seu primeiro Grammy, é melhor você falar de mim, sua puta." Isso quebrou com sucesso o peso das palavras que Rachel tinha cantado.

_Será muito difícil de se arranjar um arma?_

Ignorando a gargalhada cruel vinda dos chuveiros, Rachel abraçou Quinn que prontamente a acolheu em seu colo. 

-x-x-x-

Pela hora do almoço a noticia de como Quinn transformou Azimio em um eunuco, correram mais rápido do que qualquer outra coisa. E assistir o atleta andar por ai como um caranguejo era deveras divertido.

Mas qualquer questionamento por parte dos estudantes entrou em conflito com outra série de questionamentos.

Como por exemplo: Brittany e Rachel.

_O que diabos era aquele Bromance repentino e fulguroso? _

Ninguém entendia. Por isso as pessoas só podiam ficar assistindo. Como se fosse uma novela mexicana.

Rachel estava sentada no colo de Brittany, preguiçosamente chutando as pernas, um braço em torno do ombro da loira e a outra mão usando para alimentar as duas com algumas uvas, enquanto elas conversavam e riam com grande animação. Brittany tinha um braço em volta da cintura de Rachel e pelo outro lado sua mão estava firmemente plantada na parte superior da coxa de Rachel, apenas a meros centímetros da barra da saia.

"Colocação de mão legal, hein? Uma maneira boa de se chegar ao ouro." Santana balançou a cabeça divertida. "Tá vendo Q? Eu sabia que isso aconteceria. Você pega dois cachorros sem coleira e os coloca em uma sala e o que acontece? Estão um em cima do outro."

Quinn assistiu-as rindo juntas e teve que sorrir. Ela poderia empurrar seu ciúme bem para o fundo se isso significasse ter Rachel sorrindo despreocupada daquele jeito.

"O que você acha que as duas tanto falam?" Ela estava muito curiosa.

Santana as assistiu com um leve sorriso brincando nos lábios

"Olhe para elas. Eu meio que não me importo. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer?" Era fofo assisti-las.

"Totalmente. Mas vamos descobrir de qualquer jeito."

"Você primeiro chefa." Santana fez um floreio exagerado.

Quinn só fez revirar os olhos.

"Será que podemos interromper, ou é privado?"

Rachel beijou Brittany na bochecha e disse: "Nós vamos ter que terminar mais tarde."

Brittany afagou-a antes de levantar-se.

"Definitivamente".

Quinn levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Concluir o quê, exatamente?" sua voz com um leve tom de ciúme.

Rachel sorriu.

Ciúmes. Bom. Mesmo que ela achasse que não houvesse motivo para tal.

Pensando bem, com Brittanhy por perto, Quinn tinha direito de se sentir com ciúmes.

"Rach compôs o melhor jogo da história." Revelou entusiasmada, Brittany. "Vamos montar um sub-marino!"

"Absolutamente!" Concordou a Diva. Santana olhou entre uma e outra, com uma mistura de descrença e diversão.

E como diabos é que elas iriam fazer isso?

Quinn fechou os olhos por um instante e depois sorriu. "Eu sinceramente não sei por que vocês duas não tentam dominar o mundo."

"Vamos tentar, mas só depois de dirigir o submarino da Britt!"

Santana se benzeu.

Comentários ? Please! 


	20. Momentos Esquisitos

**Capitulo 20: Momentos Esquisitos.**

Após o almoço, a trindade profana mais Rachel, seguiam em direção ao clube Glee. Quinn poderia sentir de longe a tensão se construindo em Rachel. Ela cruzou seus dedos com os dela. A morena ficou surpresa e depois amolecida.

Santana que vinha logo atrás com Brittany estava fazendo alguns sons de quem estava vomitando ou morrendo. A bailarina só fazia rir da infantilidade da namorada.

Quinn mostrou o dedo médio sem se virar.

"Ora, ora, ora... Que ceninha da juventude feliz é essa?." Disse Sue Silvester. "O que Juno, Saco de areia e Cabeça de vento estão fazendo com Bilbo Bolseiro? A estão escoltando de volta para o condado?"

_Era só o que faltava._

As meninas pararam de chofre.

Sue observou com certo interesse escarnecedor a capitã de seu plantel campeão, se postar protetoramente em frente a Rachel Berry, e Satanás Lopes flexionar imperceptívelmente seus dedos como se estivesse se preparando para intervir do modo usual: Briga corpo a corpo. E o mais impressionante era Brittany S Pearce. A loira normalmente avoada exibia uma expressão semelhante aos agentes torturadores da Gestapo.

_Interessante... _

_Muito interessante..._

"Respondendo a sua pergunta, se é que podemos chamar isso de pergunta... Quinn, Santana e Brittany" Disse Rachel, frizando bem o nome das meninas. " Estávamos nos dirigindo ao Glee."

Sue não perdeu o leve tom de desgosto na voz da diva.

"Sabe o que me incomoda mais do que a cara de William Schuester e seu cabelo que mais parece um conjunto habitacional para entidades mágicas?" Sue Cuspiu.

"A sua menopausa?" Respondeu Rachel, entediada.

Sue ergueu as sobrancelhas e a trindade profana sentiu seus queixos se afrouxarem.

Rachel corajosamente se pôs a frente das meninas. Elas não iam ser penalizadas por algo que não foi culpa delas. Mesmo que para isso, ela tivesse que encarar _O mal encarnado._

Sue meramente fez um esgar de aborrecimento. Mas no fundo ela estava impressionada. Essa mini Banshee tinha uma espinha dorsal, isso ela tinha que admitir. Afinal ela tinha a quem puxar. Não era preciso ser um gênio para perceber as semelhanças genéticas e de caráter que Rachel Berry e Shelby Corcoran tinham em comum.

"Não, a menopausa é algo irrisório quando se lida com treinamento de resistência ao calor em campos vulcânicos. Mas voltemos ao _meu _ponto. Chegou aos meus ouvidos que as minhas principais estrelas do plantel tiveram seus uniformes danificados por sua causa Streisand, estou correta?"

As líderes começaram a fazer sons de protesto. Mas foram silênciadas com um unico gesto de Rachel.

"Sim, por minha causa elas tiveram seus uniformes maculados." Confirmou Rachel.

"E teríamos ficado com ele o resto do dia. Mas Rachel não permitiu, argumentando sobre o caos instalado e etc..." Intrometeu-se Santana.

"E eu tenho razão absoluta sobre isso! Era eu quem estava suja. A raspadinha foi destinada a mim! Brittany só se sujou porque tive que impedi-la de se indispor fisicamente contra Azimio." Contra argumentou Rachel.

"O que me chateou muito Rach... Ele merecia ter suas bolas cortadas." Emburrou Brittany.

Quinn e Santana trocaram um olhar malvado entre sí.

"Não se preocupe Britt Brit. A esta altura pode-se considerar Azimio um homem sem bolas... Ou meio homem, já que nossa capitã aqui, quebrou-lhe a casca dos _ovos..._" Santana mal podia conter sua satisfação ao contar sobre o infortúnio do atleta retardado. "E além do mais, ele ousou nos enfrentar. Azimio sabe melhor do que isso, desafiar o plantel é pedir para cometer suicidio."

Brittany bateu palmas. Ela era contra a violência, mas neste caso ela abriria uma excessão.

"A reunião da sociedade do anel já acabou?" Inquiriu Sue. As quatro meninas se voltaram para ela. "É bom saber que vocês ainda mantem este lugar sobre rédias curtas, mesmo que por causa de Bilbo. Mas na guerra nem todos os motivos são trilhados sobre a razão. O quê me lembra de agendar um final de semana na base militar para os nossos treinos de rotina."

Rachel nem piscou.

_Base Militar?_

Quinn, Santana e Brittany deram de ombros, como se isso fosse bastante normal.

"Você, projeto de pixel! Você vem prestando um excelente trabalho como agitadora do caos..."

Rachel se empertigou.

"Eu não sou agitadora!" Reclamou

"Sim você é. Você possui uma espinha dorsal de aço e flexivel, tão bom quanto o da trindade profana aqui. Você é como um vírus da gripe: Contamina ao primeiro contato e age silenciosamente."

Rachel franziu a testa. Sue Silvester a estava comparando com um _vírus_?

"Gosto disso em você Bilbo! Espero por você na minha próxima reunião do plantel. Becky vai lhe passar um memorando com o que precisa saber. Não se atrase!" Com essa ordem, Sue se virou e foi embora. Ela mal podia esperar para ver a reação do queixo de bunda.

Silêncio

"Hunm... Berry?" Santana cutucou a menina. "Acho que ela quebrou..."

Britanny praticamente quicava de tanta alegria.

"Você é nossa agora"

Rachel virou-se para Quinn em busca de explicação.

"A treinadora parece impressionada com sua capacidade de indestrutibilidade moral. E ao que parece ela quer isso injetado no plantel" Traduziu Quinn.

_Hein?_

"Mas vocês são perfeitas, cheias de confiança, carisma e flexibilidade." Rachel estava perplexa.

A diva não estava entendendo nada desse pedido (Ordem) da treinadora Silvester.

Quinn estava imensamente a favor da decisão de sua treinadora. E não era porque Rachel ficaria muito bem com o uniforme de lider de torcida... Aquelas pernas...

Quinn sacudiu a cabeça isso não era hora para pensamentos impuros.

A loira tinha suas suspeitas a respeito das intenções da treinadora, mas ela estava tranquila porque Rachel ficaria sob suas vistas.

As vezes Quinn se pegava pensando nessa necessidade quase visceral em ter Rachel sempre por perto. O engraçado é que essa necessidade já ocorria muito antes. Desde o tempo em que infernizar a diva era seu objetivo de vida.

Com a reviravolta no relacionamento delas, seus sentimentos ocultos... Mas não estranhos... Só fizeram se solidificar.

"Oh isso é tão maravilhoso!" Guinchou Brittany " Você vai ficar muito mais gostosa no nosso uniforme. E suas pernas vão ser ainda mais apreciadas." A bailarina era a alegria em pessoa.

Santana não encontrou forças para parar seus olhos de se deslocarem em direção as pernas torneadas da cantora. Ainda era um mistério para ela, como um pessoa tão curta como Rachel Berry, poderia ter pernas que pareciam durar para sempre...

Brittany pegou Rachel e a colocou sob seu braço como se fosse um jornal e saiu correndo com ela de volta para o vestiario, falando em esperimentar imediatamente um dos uniformes. Rachel disparou um olhar que era uma mistura cômica entre terror e diversão.

Depois de muita conversa, Quinn e Santana conseguiram trazer Brittany e Rachel de volta para seu destino original, mesmo que estivessem imensamente com vontade de ver a diva no uniforme.

Mas Quinn não iria permitir, de jeito nenhum.

Principalmente do jeito que Brittany é.

Poderia até ser uma situação engraçada e constrangedora, mas serviu para quebrar a apreensão de Rachel ao entrar na sala do coral.

Assim que as garotas passaram pela porta, elas se depararam com todos do Glee já em sala. Inclusive o Sr. Shuester.

Ignorando o grande elefante branco instalado no local, Quinn liderou a _comitiva _até os acentos de trás. Se fosse para encarar, que fosse da fileira de trás que era no degrau mais alto.

Quinn sentou ao lado de Rachel e Santana tomou o acento vizinho.

"Só para você e Britts poderem manter as mãos de vaguear uma sobre a outra." Comunicou Quinn de modo baixo.

"Não há nada de errado com carinho, Quinn..." Disse Brittany suavemente.

_Para ela não é, mas para mim é!_

Até certo grau, Santana estava de acordo. Sua namorada bobinha era uma pessoa muito tátil, portanto era seu dever controlá-la ao máximo, para sua paz de espírito.

"Estou de acordo com Q. Nada de tocar no meu bebê."

Brittany se sentou ao lado de Santana, mas serpenteou em torno dela para esfregar o ombro de Rachel e disse:

"San. Seja agradável. Rach é muito boa de tocar... Você deveria tentar isso." Santana arregalou os olhos para sua namorada.

Quinn estreitou os olhos para Rachel, que teve a sabedoria para não rir.

O momento lúdico entre as meninas foi quebrado pelo pigarreio do Sr. Shuester. Rachel endureceu a postura na hora, e ela olhou para o professor como quem se olha para um inimigo.

Rachel não tinha mais fé neste sujeito. Ela estava cansada dele.

E não existia nada pior para um professor do que a falta de fé de um aluno para com o seu mestre.

Will fez uma ligeira careta. Antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca para dar inicio a aula, ele foi interrompido por Finn que se levantou e se postou de frente para a classe, seus olhos postos especificamente em Rachel. Muito para o desagrado de Quinn.

"Eu gostaria de falar uma coisa" Disse com firmeza. "Rachel, eu..."

Rachel se levantou de supetão e rapidamente foi até Hudson e o agarrou pela manga da camisa e o arrastou para fora da sala. Não sem antes jogar uma desculpa qualquer para Sr. Shuester.

Todos estavam em uma grande perda de palavras.

Quinn agarrava as laterais da cadeira com tanta força, que seus dedos estavam brancos.

_Que porra era aquela?_

-x-x-x-

"Rachel porque você nos tirou de sala?" Perguntou Finn, sendo arrastado até metade do corredor.

"Porquê eu estou salvando sua vida. Qualquer coisa que você fosse falar, com certeza desencadearia o inferno naquela sala." Respondeu prontamente Rachel.

Finn ficou ofendido.

"Eu não ia dizer nada de mais."

Rachel bufou.

"Ultimamente tudo o que você diz é alguma coisa. Creio que até uma mente limitada como a sua, já tenha percebido isso."

Finn sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco. Quando foi que sua doce morena passou a tratá-lo assim?

Rachel suavizou sua feição. Ela não era assim.

"Sinto muito pela minha grosseria Finn. Mas muita coisa aconteceu nesse espaço de 24 horas." Rachel passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Eu não quero ouvir qualquer coisa que você tenha a dizer agora. Eu ainda estou muito zangada com todas as coisas que você vem dizendo e fazendo."

Finn a interrompeu desferindo um soco no armário. O barulho ecoou alto pelo corredor vazio.

Rachel se encolheu extremamente pálida.

"Por que Rachel?" Finn a fitou com um olhar vazio.

Rachel buscou a coragem que se escondeu no fundo do seu ser.

"Você deveria fazer essa pergunta a sí mesmo Finn. Não a mim."

"Vejo que andar com a trindade profana está te transformando, finalmente a popularidade esta te afetando? Te transformando em uma falsa?"

Rachel nunca se sentiu mais ofendida.

"Acho que você está me confundindo com uma descrição de si mesmo!" A cantora estava muito zangada. Como ele tinha a coragem de acusá-la assim? "Você! Finn Hudson é que tem o histórico de futilidade por popularidade. Você já manipulou situações sem levar em consideração os sentimentos dos outros. Você é um filho da puta egoísta que só consegue enxergar o próprio bem estar." Rachel estava tremendo de raiva. Tanto quem sem que ela se desse conta ela imitou a explosão anterior de Finn, e socou a porta de um armário. Ela mal registrou a contusão.

"Você é uma decepção. Eu não quero mais ser sua amiga."

De todas as coisas que Finn esperava que acontecesse, isso sequer lhe passou pela cabeça. E foi uma surpresa desagradável diga-se de passagem. Nada disso era o que ele queria que acontecesse. O rapaz sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

Ele não era o cara mais brilhante, ele sabia. Mas também ele não era um completo ignorante. Seu mau gênio não o estava levando a lugar nenhum, só estava machucando pessoas muito queridas para ele. E a mais importante delas estava a um passo de deixá-lo.

A vergonha se apossou dele de tal maneira, que o estava afetando fisicamente. Finn encostou-se aos armários e foi escorregando até o chão. Nunca ele se sentiu como um fracasso completo. Os soluços brotaram de seu peito aos borbotões.

Rachel se amaldiçoou por ser uma pessoa tão complacente ante ao sofrimento alheio. Mas ela se absteve de tocar o rapaz. Ele precisava disso.

"A escolha é sua Finn. Ou você muda essa atitude ou eu acabo aqui e agora com o pouco do afeto que sinto por você." Rachel foi dura. Por mais que lhe doesse.

Finn apesar dos pesares é um bom rapaz e foi o seu primeiro amigo antes de ser seu primeiro amor. E lhe doía muito que o destino de sua amizade pudesse acabar em uma cena tão triste num corredor de colégio.

"Eu sinto muito... Eu sinto muito." Finn disse com voz embargada.

Mãos pequenas e delicadas levantaram seu rosto. E se deparar com o olhar bondoso de Rachel só fez a vontade dele de chorar se intensificar.

"Finn, se você me prometer que vai pelo menos tentar mudar, talvez nossa amizade não esteja perdida. Eu sei que você teve muito com o que lidar. Mas eu me recuso a acreditar que você seja tão mau caráter. Esse não é o rapaz doce por quem já senti amor romântico. E eu não quero perder o amor fraternal que ainda tenho por ti. A decisão é sua."

Rachel se levantou mas foi segurada pelas mãos enormes de Finn.

"Eu não quero te perder. Sinto muito." Repetiu ele.

"Então você sabe o que fazer."

"Sim eu sei. Só preciso de um pouco mais de tempo."

"Ok. Limpe seu rosto e se recomponha." Disse mandona. Isso arrancou uma risada de Finn. "Vamos, temos um clube para participar." Ela gesticulou.

Rachel fez uma careta ao se dar conta da dor latejante na mão. Finn pegou a mãozinha delicadamente e beijou a contusão.

"Você tem que colocar um gelo aí. Vamos a enfermaria."

Rachel lançou um olhar cortante nele.

"Depois..."

"Rachel..." Finn retorquiu. "Eu quero que você vá a enfermaria, ou quem vai acabar lá sou eu." Disse com uma careta. A imagem das ajudantes do demônio... (Quinn, Santana e Brittany) passou pela cabeça dele, enviando um arrepio pela sua coluna.

"Não se preocupe, eu te protejo!"

Finn arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou Rachel de cima a baixo. Ele só não riu porque a morena era bem capaz de chutá-lo na canela.

-x-x-x-

O retorno dos dois foi recebido com um grande silêncio.

Até para Rachel isso era muito dramático.

"O quê que foi?" Inquiriu mandona.

"Está tudo bem?" Puck questionou sério.

"Sim, e estamos perdendo tempo. As seletivas estão as nossas portas e até agora não chegamos a nenhum consenso sobre as musicas a serem apresentadas." Rachel sacou de dentro do seu casaquinho um rolo de papel. "Eu tenho algumas idéias que gostaria de compartilhar, se permitirem... Finn segure a ponta."

Finn pegou a ponta do papel e olhava com cara de pastel, Rachel desenrolar um imenso pergaminho.

Brad o pianista, ria silenciosamente para si mesmo. Rachel Berry era uma artista. Ela sabia como desviar a atenção magistralmente.

Cada pessoa no recinto olhava incrédulo para a lista quilométrica que a diva estava apresentando. Não demorou nem cinco segundos para as reclamações começarem a encher a sala.

Por um momento Rachel cruzou seu olhar com o do pianista. Ela piscou divertida.

-x-x-x-

Após o término da reunião do clube, cada um foi se dispersando para qualquer lugar para onde tenham que ir. Santana e Brittany se despediram das duas e foram provavelmente se agarrar em algum canto da cidade.

Quinn levaria Rachel para casa. A diva deu um jeito de esconder a mão machucada da loira. Se Quinn visse isso, o inferno ia ascender no plano terreno.

Ao chegarem a casa de Rachel, Quinn pegou suas coisas mas estranhou Rachel pegar as suas coisas de modo cuidadoso.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntou preocupada.

"Sim!" Rachel disse rápida.

Quinn olhou desconfiada.

Assim que entraram Rachel tratou de se livrar da sua bolsa e com uma desculpa qualquer ela foi ao andar de cima para pegar alguma medicação. Mas o que Rachel já deveria saber é que nada escapa ao radar de Quinn. Como a porta do banheiro estava entre aberta, a morena não percebeu a presença da loira atrás dela.

"O que diabos foi isso?" A pergunta de Quinn saiu num silvo raivoso.

Rachel quase morreu de susto.

"Quinn? Poxa você quase me matou do coração! Já pensou o que seria dos meus futuros fãs?" Rachel tentou fazer piada a fim de desanuviar o olhar assassino da loira.

"O quê foi isso..." Quinn perguntou de modo arrastado e imperioso. "Não, não responda."

A líder de torcida se virou para sair e trucidar um gigante com cara de pamonha.

"QUINN NÃO!" Rachel literalmente se jogou na frente da namorada, efetivamente impedindo-a de sair do banheiro.

"Sai da frente Rachel."

"Não até você se acalmar!"

Quinn pisou a frente impondo sua altura a Rachel.

"Saia Rachel" A voz de Quinn não passava de um sussurro perigoso.

Rachel pousou ambas as mãos no ombro da namorada para pará-la. Ma só conseguiu contundi ainda mais o machucado. Ela mal pôde segurar o gemido de dor.

Num instante o espírito assassino que se apossou de Quinn foi embora para dar lugar à preocupação. Com delicadeza ela pegou a mão machucada e avaliou com cuidado. Com um suspiro exasperado ela pegou a maletinha de primeiros socorros em uma mão e com a outra ela levou Rachel para o quarto. Ela fez a morena se sentar na beira do colchão, então ela se ajoelhou e colocou a maletinha ao seu lado no chão. Com eficiência ela aplicou uma pomada para amenizar a contusão e depois ela enfaixou para imobilizar e evitar qualquer sensação dolorosa desnecessária.

"Está mais calma?"

"Não"

Rachel suspirou. Com a mão boa ela acariciou o rosto belo e aristocrático de Quinn.

"Finn não fez nada diretamente. Eu apenas extravasei de modo inadequado."

"Mesmo assim ele ainda é responsável." Rosnou a loira.

"Quinn..." Rachel sussurrou calma. Ela beijou delicadamente a boca da namorada. "Finn não vai ser mais um problema."

Quinn se manteve calada, por enquanto ela não entraria em conflito. Ela tinha outros peixes para fritar. Quinn puxou o corpo de Rachel para si. Era muito gostoso tê-la assim.

A líder de torcida precisava amenizar o ciúme.

E nada melhor do que desfrutar de sua namorada para se sentir bem.

As vezes ela se espantava com o quão pegajosa ela estava se tornando. Mas ela não se importava e muito menos Rachel. As duas garotas estavam tão entretidas dando um amasso pesado na cama, que elas não perceberam os barulhos de gente dentro de casa.

"Rachel, minha estrelinha. Chegamos!" Gritou LeRoy.

_Puta que pariu!_

Quinn e Rachel se desatracaram a tal velocidade, que ambas foram parar no chão.

"Ai!" Choramingou Rachel.

"Feri meu orgulho!" Reclamou Quinn.

As garotas se arrumaram o mais rápido possível.

Não pegaria bem para Quinn ser apresentada aos pais de Rachel, toda desgrenhada ou cheirando a sexo.

"Ei filha, você... Ó olá!" LeRoy saudou Quinn.

Quinn se armou com o seu sorriso mais charmoso e se adiantou para cumprimentar o homem que tecnicamente era seu sogro, como se a alguns momentos ela não estivesse empenhada em engolir a língua da sua filhinha.

Será que existia algum momento mais clichê?

REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS !


	21. Como se dar de ombros friamente

**Capitulo 21: Como se dar de ombros friamente.**

"Olá, eu sou Quinn Fabray." Quinn apertou a mão de LeRoy.

"Muito prazer minha querida. É sempre maravilhoso conhecer algum amigo de Rachel." Respondeu amigavelmente.

Rachel se remexeu inquieta.

LeRoy puxou sua garotinha para um abraço longo e cheio de saudades.

"Oi estrelinha, que saudades meu amor." Rachel se agarrou ao pai, cheia de saudades.

"Também estava morrendo de saudades pai."

LeRoy se voltou novamente para Quinn.

"Quinn você gostaria de se juntar a nós para jantar?"

A loira sorriu para ele.

"Se não for incômodo..."

"Besteira! Você é muito bem vinda. Venha vamos descer, antes que Hiram comece a preparar alguma coisa para comer." Brincou LeRoy. Quinn segurou uma risada.

Até agora tudo estava correndo bem.

Ao chegarem à cozinha, mal Rachel pisou o pé lá, ela foi engolida por um abraço quebra ossos de Hiram.

"Meu bebezinho!"

"PAPAI!"

"O quê? Eu estava com muitas saudades de você." Se defendeu Hiram. Mesmo assim pai e filha não se desgrudaram.

Depois de se recompor Rachel fez as apresentações.

"Papai está é Quinn, Quinn este é o meu papai Hiram."

Quinn cumprimentou o outro Sr. Berry do mesmo jeito que fez com o primeiro.

"Hunm... Você não é a Líder de torcida do plantel campeão de Sue Silvester?" Hiram questionou curioso.

Quinn endureceu imperceptivelmente.

"Sim" Ela já estava se preparando para qualquer rusga que viesse a acontecer.

Hiram bateu palmas, animado.

"Eu sabia!" Ele praticamente saltou sobre ela. "Eu assiste a final do campeonato de vocês, e devo dizer que todas foram impressionantes."

LeRoy revirou os olhos em diversão. Se ele não soubesse que seu marido era 100% gay, eles teriam um sério problema agora.

Quinn ficou bastante corada. Ela deu um sorriso modesto.

"Obrigada."

Rachel era só diversão lá no fundo.

"Bem, bem. Como eu sou precavido, comprei o nosso jantar com antecedência." Informou LeRoy. Hiram se virou para ele, feito um raio. "querido você tem que admitir que não sabe esquentar nem água para o chá das cinco."

Hiram fez _huf_ de indignação.

"Não ligue para o que ele diz Quinn. É tudo intriga da oposição." Disse em tom conspiratório. "Venham meninas, vamos desfrutar de uma boa refeição... Que dizem é melhor do que a preparada por mim." Provocou Hiram.

Quinn soltou a respiração que ela não havia percebido que tinha prendido. Sinceramente ela não esperava uma interação tão descontraída com os pais de Rachel. Na verdade ela estava esperando ser cortada em pedacinhos tanto no sentido figurativo quanto no sentido literal.

Mas nada disso aconteceu... E isso a deixou com a pulga a trás da orelha.

O jantar em si foi muito agradável, Hiram e LeRoy Berry eram pessoas maravilhosas, eles deixaram Quinn totalmente a vontade, partilharam histórias engraçadas, a maioria sobre Rachel. Para desespero da mesma.

"Então quer dizer que Rachel gostava de tocar fogo nas coisas?" Quinn mal podia acreditar. "Você era uma mini incendiaria?"

Rachel olhou feio para seus pais que tinham os sorrisos mais ridículos na cara.

"Em minha defesa, eu não fiz nada de modo proposital. Eu só não tinha ainda, a noção química sobre as coisas." Se defendeu.

"Bem... Devo concordar com você sobre isso minha filha, mas não a isenta de que você tocava fogo nas coisas." Opinou LeRoy.

"Então devo dizer ao papai, que a maioria das coisas que foram queimadas, era seus suéteres de aniversário?" Comentou inocentemente.

LeRoy arregalou os olhos. Hiram prontamente se virou para encarar seu marido.

"Á rá! Então foi isso que aconteceu com os meus suéteres?" Acusou Hiram. LeRoy sacudiu a cabeça em desespero. "Se prepare nós estamos indo as compras neste final de semana."

O homem negro se encolheu fazendo careta. Ele olhou de modo acusador para sua filha. Que no momento era a imagem da inocência.

"Você! O que tem a dizer em sua defesa?"

"Eu amo o senhor?" Respondeu Rachel com o sorriso mais meigo do mundo.

LeRoy se derreteu em um poça de gosma. É claro que ele sempre iria cair no feitiço daqueles olhos castanhos.

Hiram revirou os olhos, mas não pode deixar de rir. Seu marido era um imenso boneco nas mãos de sua filhinha.

Quinn observou toda interação com um misto de inveja e diversão. Ela facilmente estava caindo no amor com esta família.

Após o jantar, Quinn relutantemente estava se despedindo. Sua mãe foi bastante compreensiva com o que estava acontecendo recentemente, mas... Ela ainda quer que sua filha venha para casa. Afinal ela ainda morava com Judy.

Os senhores Berry estavam bastante encantados com a amiga de sua estrelinha. Eles não eram cegos, ao longo período de isolamento em que Rachel foi posta na maior parte de sua infância e adolescência pela maioria das pessoas. E eles esperavam de coração que essa amizade fosse o inicio de uma nova fase na vida de Rachel.

Quinn foi pega em um abraço duplo pelos pais de Rachel.

"Obrigada por ter cuidado de nossa filha, Quinn." Sussurrou Hiram. "Você é muito melhor para ela do que Finn Hudson."

Quinn olhou surpresa para ele.

"Rachel nos disse sobre o que vem acontecendo recentemente."

"E-eu ..." Quinn respirou fundo. "Já era tempo de eu retribuir por muitas coisas que Rachel já fez por mim." Disse suavemente.

"Basta você estar lá para ela." Respondeu LeRoy.

"Vocês estão há muito tempo abraçados! Eles estão te contando mais historias embaraçosas a meu respeito Quinn?." Se intrometeu Rachel de modo brincalhão.

"Estamos muito ofendidos Rachel Barbara Berry" Hiram era imagem do drama.

Agora Quinn sabia da onde Rachel puxou a dramaticidade.

Rachel meramente sorriu desafiadora. Sorriso este imitado por Hiram.

"Bem, bem, vamos Hiram, vamos deixar as meninas se despedirem." LeRoy foi puxando seu marido, pois se ele deixa-se, Hiram e Rachel poderiam passar horas nessa brincadeira.

Quando se viram realmente a sós, Quinn puxou Rachel para um beijo intenso.

"Eu não quero te deixar. Eu quero dormir com você em meus braços." Sussurrou Quinn, entre um roçar e outro de lábios.

Rachel se arrepiou toda.

"Nós vamos dar um jeito."

Quinn a abraçou apertado.

"Até amanhã."

"Até amanhã"

Assim que Quinn se foi, Rachel retornou a sala de estar.

Seus pais a esperavam com os sorrisos mais largos que a diva já tenha visto.

"Então..." Começou Hiram.

"Não tenho nada a declarar!" Seu papai fez beicinho.

"Hum..." Cantarolou LeRoy.

Rachel tratou de fugir para seu quarto, sob o som dos risos de seus pais.

-x-x-x-

Como agora era costume, Quinn foi buscar Rachel em sua casa e por pouco ela e Rachel não conseguiram sair a tempo para a escola. Hiram e LeRoy queriam entupir Quinn com todos os quitutes do café da manhã.

Depois de muitas manobras as meninas conseguiram escapar dos homens Berry.

"Rápido, rápido, papai esta vindo com uma _lancheira_ na mão." Rachel praticamente se jogou dentro do carro para uma fuga rápida.

Quinn ficou dividida entre parar e ser educada ou correr do pai de sua namorada que queria lhe engordar. Lançando um olhar de desculpas a Hiram, Quinn subiu no carro e deu à partida para ir embora.

Hiram ficou a beira da calçada sacudindo a tal _lancheira_. Mas ele não estava nem um pouco ofendido. Na verdade ele estava se divertindo um monte.

Rachel enfiou a cabeça pela janela e ficou sacudindo a mão como quem diz que vai se vingar mais tarde.

Quinn riu um bocado. Realmente ela estava caindo no amor com todos os Berry.

-x-x-x-

Depois de estacionar, as meninas pegaram suas coisas e rumaram para seus armários. Como esperado, elas encontraram o casal Brittana pelo caminho. E como já estava se tornando de praxe, Brittany se atracou com Rachel na sua habitual saudação.

Santana apenas revirou os olhos em diversão.

"E o bromance continua..." Cantarolou.

Quinn apenas acenou em acordo.

Por trás das meninas, Mercedes se aproximou cautelosa.

"Olá meninas!"

Brittany prontamente colocou Rachel atrás de si. Santana se retesou na hora, e tratou de mostrar sua melhor cara de bith. Quinn emanava frieza de todos os seus poros.

Dizer que Mercedes parecia intimidada era eufemismo. A diva Black estava pronta para sair correndo.

Rachel deu bufo de irritação. Francamente as meninas não precisavam virar a muralha da china na frente dela, toda vez que qualquer um de seus desafetos chegasse perto.

"Bom dia Mercedes, você precisa de alguma coisa?" Rachel perguntou educadamente por trás das _muralhas das minas Tíriti._

Mercedes abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, antes de limpar a garganta.

"Será que poderíamos ter uma palavra antes da aula?" Perguntou timidamente.

Rachel suspirou.

"Claro, Mercedes." A cantora arrumou sua mochila com cuidado para não machucar ainda mais sua mão. "Até mais tarde meninas".

Quinn não queria deixar Rachel sozinha com Mercedes. A diva negra tinha uma paciência muito volátil quando se tratava de mini diva.

Santana verbalizou seu descontentamento.

"Ela não deveria ficar sozinha com Aretha! Quem garante que ela não vai falar mais coisas imbecís para Rachel?"

"Mercedes não se atreveria, ela sabe que as coisas não estão nada bem para o lado dela." Considerou Brittany.

"Ela sabe disso, e eu garanti que ela não saísse ilesa dessa história." Quinn informou.

"O que você fez?" Santana perguntou interessada.

"Liguei e falei com a mãe dela. Vamos dizer que a senhora Jones não ficou nada feliz com o que ouviu de mim e do diretor Figgins."

Santana olhou-a de boca aberta.

"Isso foi cruel!" Quinn deu de ombros

"Crueldade você vai ver sobre o que eu contra Azimio..."

Santana identificou aquele tom peculiar na voz de sua capitã que ela conhecia muito bem. Era aquele _tom _que ela sempre adotava contra seus inimigos. A latina estava imensamente curiosa agora.

-x-x-x-

Com certeza essa foi a conversa mais rápida que Mercedes e Rachel já compartilharam.

"Eu queria me desculpar pelas coisas idiotas que eu te disse no Glee."

"Desculpas aceitas. Eu nunca esperei nada de ninguém mesmo"

"Dramático, não?

Rachel deu ombros. "Muito, mais verdadeiro. Eu olho para o meu futuro. Talvez você devesse"

"Qual é o meu futuro?"

"Tão brilhante como você quer que seja. Eu ainda estou com raiva de você, mas eu consegui dormir bem. Você é uma estrela de ouro Mercedes. Eu quero realmente dizer isso. Eu acredito muito no seu talento de todo o meu coração"

Mercedes baixou a cabeça.

"Eu realmente lamento"

"E eu aceito isso. Obrigada. Mas você disse o que disse e eu sei que você queria dizê-lo. Eu vou sempre ser melhor do que a raiva ou a inveja de qualquer um. Sempre. Então tenha um bom dia." Rachel deu meia volta e foi embora para sua primeira aula.

Mercedes tinha os olhos razos de água.

-x-x-x-

A manhã passou relativamente tranqüila, e a trindade profana estava ansiosa para chegar na sala do coral. Pois nenhuma das garotas teve alguma aula compartilhada com Rachel e como seu almoço, infelizmente foi gasto com assuntos referentes ao plantel, elas não sabiam dos resultados da conversa entre as divas.

Assim que elas chegaram, elas foram em cima de Rachel, ansiosas. Claro que Santana disfarçou mais. Nunca que ela seria pega demonstrando qualquer coisa remotamente bondosa de boa vontade a Rachel Berry.

Mas ela não estava enganando ninguém.

Rachel assegurou que estava tudo bem na medida do possível. Por enquanto as líderes deixaram como estava, mas apenas porque não era hora de pressionar por mais respostas.

O clima mais uma vez era um tanto quanto denso na sala do coral. E foi neste clima aparentemente permanente, que Will deu inicio a sua aula.

O exercício sobre as músicas asiáticas foi suspenso porque Rachel se recusou a dar quaisquer outras sugestões.

"Não realmente, Sr. Schue, tenho certeza que você e o resto do clube têm muitas idéias." Rachel disse firmemente.

"Bem, não realmente." Will respondeu.

" Então que assim seja. Embora eu estivesse animada com a possibilidade de ouvir e executar músicas asiáticas acho que devemos ir para algum outro exercício. Tenho certeza que o senhor tem uma. Obviamente, embora eu seja a capitã dessa equipe , eu percebo que não deveria agir como a infantaria de um exército e sugerir seleções musicais que possam ofender meus companheiros de equipe. A partir de agora? Vou adiar minhas opiniões. Se você quiser apenas treinar fracassos épicos, eu vou assistir e cantar ocasionalmente, se você me pedir. Mas só se for solicitado. Você precisa de mim. Eu não preciso de você "

Will Schuester tinha a expressão exata de quem levou um soco na cara.

Santana disse: "Frodo?"

"Santana?"

"Isso? Isso foi muito quente." A latina queria até bater uma foto da cara do professor Schue para a posteridade.

"Obrigado, S."

"Rachel, eu não acho que você precisa colocá-lo assim."

"Sr. Schue? Você está brincando comigo? Você deixou todos zombarem de mim, você mesmo zombou de mim, mas eu sou sua melhor cantora e todos no clube sabem disso. Eu sou a única que entrega 150 por cento de comprometimento com este clube e o que eu ganho com isso? NADA!"

Rachel disse tudo isso com uma calma impressionante. Ela pegou suas coisas para ir embora.

Kurt se levantou e disse. "Não saia. Eu amo você, menina."

Santana interou "Eu também, Hobby".

"Eu também, Rach." Brittany disse animada.

Quinn levantou-se

"Rachel?" A diva olhou para Quinn. "Não me deixe".

"Você? Eu nunca faria."

O clube esperou por alguns segundos, como Rachel pareceu lutar consigo mesma se deveria ficar ou não. Felizmente ela voltou ao seu lugar e sentou ao lado de Quinn. Quinn, Santana, Bretanha e Kurt, que na verdade queria sorrir, sabiamente optou por não reconhecê-lo.

O resto das crianças do clube ficaram atordoados.

Artie sussurrou para Tina, "Era uma saída dramática totalmente divatude abortada?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e sussurrou: "Sim. Você está vendo porcos voadores em frente dos seus olhos?" 


	22. Uma pedra sobre o assunto

**Capitulo 22: Uma pedra sobre o assunto.**

O Sr. Schuester ficou visivelmente aliviado a ação inesperada de Rachel em permanecer em sala. "Muito bem pessoal, talvez precisemos colocar nossa missão asiática em banho-maria por um tempo, alguém tem alguma idéia?

Todos olharam para Rachel quando ele olhou para ela, que apenas cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Will estava sorrindo de um jeito que ele achava que poderia levar Rachel a esquecer o passado.

_Patético_

"Não tenho nada, Sr. Schue. Você como professor certamente não pode ser tão desleixado e não ter um plano de aula como Back-up."

_Ai_, todos pensavam.

Santana balançou a cabeça. "Frodo?"

"Santana?"

"Quem disse que hobbits não tem chifres?"

"Certamente não eu"

"Pois bem, Sr. Schue. Na verdade, tenho uma idéia." Ofereceu Santana.

O Sr. Schue olhou com um misto de gratidão e de ansiedade. A definição de prejuízo era atada a imagem de Santana Lopes em seu dicionário pessoal.

"Vamos ouvi-lo."

"Porque nós não cantamos canções sobre a raiva?"

"Bem, Santana, eu acho que"

"Eu não terminei Sr. Schue. Você nunca nos impôs regras sobre o quê poderíamos cantar. Você nos incentivou a buscar diversas vertentes para nossas apresentações. Nem toda a música é algum tipo de mensagem queixosa" Santana foi categórica.

"Bem"

Quinn suspirou, "Mr. Schue? _Catarse_ lhe diz alguma coisa? Você continua querendo nos fazer exercícios que forçam-nos em sentimentos de camaradagem. E eu aposto que você ficaria surpreso com as canções que escolheríamos para expressar nossa raiva. Você acha que todas as músicas

teriam algo haver com o Korn, Tool ou death metal? A raiva está a uma polegada de distância da tristeza. "E muitos de nós abriga tristeza neste minuto"

Rachel olhou para Quinn e disse: "E alguns são apenas semi-triste".

Sr. Schue assentiu: "Bem, eu acho que isso pode ser uma tarefa interessante, mas eu concordo com Santana. Isto não pode ser um exercício de queixas mesquinhas ou raiva aberta a qualquer um."

Santana inclinou a cabeça em reconhecimento irônico, porra o que foi que ela acabou de falar?

"Exatamente! Isso é exatamente o que eu poderia ter expressado Sr. Schuester, se eu fosse remotamente hábil com as palavras como você." Santana elogiou adocicada e falsa.

Will olhou para Santana confuso se ele foi insultado ou não. Quinn sorriu e disse: "Cuidado, você está mostrando o lado esquerdo."

"Ah, certo. Desculpe. Isso foi o que eu estava dizendo, Sr. Schue". Confirmou afavelmente Santana. De modo falso é claro. E novamente Schue estava por fora da piada.

"Ok, bem, nós temos algum tempo. Alguém gostaria de acrescentar alguma coisa, realizar alguma coisa?" O professor perguntou esperançoso.

Ninguém tinha porque ninguém estava à espera de Rachel para realmente manter a sua atitude retraída por muito tempo, com exceção de Quinn, Santana e Brittany. A essa altura os outros integrantes esperavam que Rachel saltasse com um milhão idéias por segundo.

Quinn se manifestou

"Eu tenho algo que eu estava pensando e eu ainda tenho a partitura".

Rachel olhou para ela. Quinn só piscou de volta.

"Tenho profundos segredos, Frodo."

A loira se levantou e entregou a partitura da música para Brad que olhou para ele e sorriu. Ela entregou a partitura em volta e disse: "Isto é realmente de acordo com a proposta de atribuição de Santana, apesar de que não era minha intenção original. Isso, eu suponho, era a minha música de raiva do ano passado. Ela se chama _Sullen Girl_, de Fiona Apple. Eu mudei a letra um pouco para refletir meus sentimentos."

Ela acenou para Brad, que começou a tocar.

_Dias como este, eu não sei o que fazer comigo mesmo  
>Todos os dias, e toda a noite<br>Eu perambulo nos corredores seguindo as paredes  
>E sob a minha respiração, eu digo para mim mesmo<em>, 

_Eu preciso de combustível para voar  
>E há muita coisa acontecendo<br>Mas está calmo debaixo das ondas  
>No azul do meu esquecimento<br>Sob as ondas, no azul do meu esquecimento  
><em>  
><em>É por isso que eles me chamam de garota mal-humorada, garota mal-humorada?<em>

_Eles não sabem o quê eu usei para navegar pelos mares profundos e tranquilos_

_Mas eles me lavaram em terra  
>E eles levaram minha pérola<br>E deixou um vazio  
><em>

_Tiraram a casca de mim  
>E há muita coisa acontecendo<br>Mas está calmo debaixo das ondas  
>No azul do meu esquecimento<em>

_Sob as ondas, no azul do meu esquecimento_

_Sob as ondas, no azul do meu esquecimento_

_É calmo debaixo das ondas  
>No azul do meu esquecimento <em>

Quando Quinn terminou, todos estavam um pouco atordoados, mas Puck foi o primeiro a falar. "Obrigado, Quinn."

"Você é bem vindo, Noah. Isso foi para você, também, e você sabe por quê."

Ele não conseguia se lembrar da última vez, ou mesmo se ela jamais o chamou de Noah, assim ele só disse, "Sim. Eu sei disso."

Muitas coisas não ditas entre eles. Mas por hora isso poderia ser considerado uma trégua entre o garanhão e a senhorita de gelo.

Quando Quinn se sentou, Rachel, colocou o braço em torno do ombro de Quinn e o manteve lá por um segundo antes de dar tapinhas, então removê-lo.

"Foi lindo" disse ela.

Will concordou: "Ela realmente foi" E todo o resto do clube murmurou a sua aprovação.

Will sorriu. "Bem, isso vai mostrar diferentes tipos de música que podem apresentar diferentes tonalidades de emoção. Show de mãos para as pessoas que queiram expressar-se para este exercício?"

Todos levantaram as mãos, exceto para Rachel.

"Ah, vamos lá, Rachel. Você fez seu ponto. Não continue jogando o cartão de odiada, você sabe que pode pensar em algo irritante para cantar e ilustrar sua frustração." Mercedes opinou aborrecida.

"Pelo contrário, Mercedes, eu decidi apenas ter uma pausa." Rachel respondeu calmamente.

Mercedes revirou os olhos, "Nós dissemos que estávamos arrependidos, Rach. Nós estamos tentando. Qual é o seu defeito?"

"Eu estou funcionando em plena capacidade e sem defeito, obrigada."

Mercedes estava prestes a sair de sua cadeira e fazer um pequeno problema quando Santana disse, "Eu tenho algo, eu pensei nisso por um longo tempo e sei que vai atender as expectativas."

Will temia sobre o que ela poderia estar sugerindo para cantar, mas foi encorajado por Santana a passar a partitura para a banda e para todos os outros.

Rachel olhou-o rapidamente. "Isso é completamente adequada, Sr. Schue, e muito bonito, na verdade. Alguém conhece essa canção?"

Ninguém disse uma palavra.

A diva deu um bufo de irritação._  
><em>  
>Rachel sussurrou para Santana quando a menina ajoelhou-se diante dela, "Eu adoro essa música, sei que ele vai ser fácil para a nossa banda. Mas é realmente melhor como um dueto por causa da harmonia envolvida."<p>

"Eu sei. Estou pedindo que você cante comigo, hobbi" Santana sorriu arrogante 

Rachel puxou Santana em um abraço apertado e sussurrou: "Você sabe o que essa música significa?"

Santana sussurrou de volta: "Que eu amo Brittany, que eu a amo demais e eu fico com raiva de quem diz coisas horríveis sobre nós?"

"Menina inteligente!"

Santana sussurrou: "Você pode cantar uma canção que eu considero a minha fé em sua fé?"

"Oh, por favor. Vamos arrasar, _Chica_" Rachel bradou sorridente.

"Tanto faz." Retorquiu a latina com um sorriso pomposo.

Elas se afastaram uma da outra.

"A sua loquacidade me surpreende."

"Eu acho que o termo é contundente, bith!"

_Mas que diabos! Desde quando Santana Lopes e Rachel Berry compartilhavam um dueto de bom grado? Será que Brittany tem alguma coisa haver com isso?_

Santana passou a música para a banda e para os outros membros do clube.

Demorou alguns minutos antes de os músicos ajustarem seus instrumentos e iniciarem os acordes antes de Santana começar a cantar.

_Eu não quero ser mulher de ninguém  
>Isso não me faz feliz<br>coisa que você fez para mim, então eu me tornei  
>mulher de ninguém <em>

Rachel se juntou a uma profunda oitava:

_Eu não quero ser mulher de ninguém  
>Eu tenho outro trabalho que eu quero para ficar pronto<br>Eu não tenho viajado de tão longe para se tornar _

_Mulher de ninguém  
>Mulher de ninguém<br>_

_Porque eu estou cansado disso __  
><em>_e eu estou com tanto medo dele  
>que eu nunca vou confiar novamente<br>_

_Porque um homem pode fingir para você  
>levar sua alma e fazê-lo<br>miseráveis em tanta dor  
><em>  
>Santana começou a pular no lugar com o ritmo da música e Rachel pulou junto com ela e as duas cantaram com ferocidade.<p>

_Meus amigos acham que eu estou sozinho, mas eu tenho segredos  
>Eu não conto tudo sobre o amor que eu recebo<br>Eu tenho um homem para amar, mas Ele é um espírito  
>Ele nunca me faz mal nunca me trata mal<br>Ele nunca tira todo o amor que ele tem  
>e eu estou perdoando oh um milhão de vezes<em>

Elas pararam de pular e, obviamente, apenas para desfrutar do canto entre elas.

_Eu nunca estou cansado disso  
>e eu não tenho medo dele<br>Porque isso não me causa dor_

_Como um homem pode fingir que você  
>levar sua alma e fazê-lo<em>

_Nunca seja você mesmo novamente_

_Eu nunca quero ser mulher de ninguém  
>Eu só quero a minha própria mulher<br>Eu não tenho viajado de tão longe para se tornar_

_Mulher de ninguém  
>Mulher de ninguém<br>Mulher de ninguém_

Santana e Rachel terminaram o ultimo refrão em perfeita sincronia.

Ninguém disse uma palavra antes de todo mundo se levantar e bater palmas e gritar em apreço.

Puck levantou-se. "Isso foi foda brilhante."

Kurt estava atordoado. "Eu não posso dizer... realmente. Quero dizer, bem, uau. Eu acho que não tem palavras para descrever o quão corajoso foi cantar esta musica. Obrigado, Santana."

Santana piscou para Kurt mesmo quando ela disse.

"Tanto faz" A latina foi alegremente se sentar ao lado de seu bebê loiro, que muito generosamente lhe atacou com um beijo desentupidor de pia.

Will olhou ao redor em busca de mais desempenhos surpresas.

"Qualquer coisa?"

Puck disse, "Bem, eu acho que talvez eu tenha alguma coisa, também."

O professor ficou surpreso.

"Você tem partitura?

"Não. Não precisa. Só eu e um violão. E eu não estou com raiva, mas eu estou bem irritado e Quinn é triste. Isso é o que muitos de nós somos."

Rachel imediatamente foi até ele e calmamente lhe falou sobre sua escolha. Ela sabia muito bem a qual musica ele se referia.

"Isso é uma canção maravilhosa, Noah." E de repente, Rachel era o capitão novamente. "Você vai arrasar como sempre"

"Cante comigo, Rach?"

Ela sussurrou: "Eles vão me odiar, Noah".

Ele sussurrou para ela, "Eu não vou. Será que isso conta? Em tudo?"

Ela olhou em seus olhos castanhos escuros. "Sim."

"Você é minha judia."

"Sempre".

Puck começou a tocar e a cantar:

_Eu estou no amor com o mundo através dos olhos de uma menina  
>que ainda está em torno da manhã, seguinte.<br>_  
>Rachel começou a cantar com ele, exatamente na mesma tonalidade:<p>

_Nós terminamos há um mês e eu cresci eu não sabia  
>Eu ficaria em torno da manhã, seguinte.<br>_

Ela pôs o braço em torno de seu ombro enquanto ele tocava.

_Sempre foi esperar e ver  
>um dia feliz e depois que você paga<br>e me sinto como merda na primeira manhã seguinte._

_Mas agora me sinto mudado ao redor e ao invés de cair  
>Estou de pé na manhã seguinte<br>situações fudidas e que se constroem, mais cedo ou mais tarde_

_e eu poderia ser outro tolo ou uma exceção à regra  
>me dizer na manhã seguinte<br>_  
>Puck caiu pelo menos uma oitava e Rachel harmonizou em conjunto:<p>

_Não podemos vir para descansar  
>Eu estou danificado na melhor das hipóteses<br>ela vai decidir o que quer  
>Eu provavelmente vou ser o último a saber<br>ninguém diz até que ele mostre, veja como ela é  
><em>  
>Os dois judeus trouxeram suas vozes juntas novamente:<p>

_Elas querem você ou não  
>para dizer "sim"<br>_

_Eu estou no amor com o mundo através dos olhos de uma menina  
>que ainda está em torno da manhã, seguinte. <em>

Puck calmamente dedilhou os últimos acordes._  
><em>  
>Rachel beijou Noah na bochecha sob o aplauso de todos. E seus olhos procuraram por Quinn. A loira tinha um olhar muito intenso sobre eles.<p>

_Tantas coisas ainda a serem conversadas..._

Will estava em êxtase: "Esse é o tipo de coisas que eu gostaria de ver. Emoção Real. Caras, realmente bombou".

"Porque Rachel ajudou com dois dos solos?" Mercedes questionou.

Will franziu a testa: "Ela apoiou dois solos. Eles não foram duetos."

"Mas ela disse que não cantava nada, certo?"

Kurt apenas balançou a cabeça. Rachel se pronunciou.

"Eu apoiei duas equipes integrantes em performances que fizeram para o clube, Mercedes. Você sabe sobre o que as canções pediam para cantar? E você? Poderia tê-los auxiliados se eles pediram?

Mercedes se deslocou em seu assento, inquieta.

"Vou tomar isso como um não. Ninguém mais fez. Por que eu os acompanhei? Bem? "Oh espere porque eu sabia sobre o que as canções pediam e eu apenas ofereci um back-up." Rachel foi surpreendentemente calma. Ao contrário das líderes de torcida que estavam soltando fogo pelas ventas.

"Sr. Schue? Estou deixando Glee Club. Eu não preciso disso."

"Rachel, isto é, o que você realmente quer?"

"Não, mas eu não vou deixar as pessoas abusarem de mim. Poucas pessoas recentemente me fez entender que eu não tenho que sentar e tomar um abuso, pois poucas pessoas realmente me amam, apóiam e me defendem. "

"Eu não estava atacando Rachel" Mercedes se defendeu. Pois ela não estava gostando do olhar assassino de um certo trio. 

"Você tem cinco anos de idade Mercedes? Oh espere. Em Glee Club? Sim, você tem. Desculpe-me, Sr. Schue, para a minha linguagem vulgar, mas eu digo para você cantar sua canção do caralho, Mercedes! Neste minuto. Vamos ouvi-lo. Quase tudo o que você canta é bravo ou petulante, e eu noto, mesmo que ninguém mais faz, a propósito. Porque acontece que eu presto atenção a você. Aposto que é incrível, não é? Que alguém realmente se preocupa ou ouve com interesse completo o seu canto e gosta do que ouve?"

"Então vá em frente. Eu sei que você tem algo preso no seu cú. Solte toda essa raiva através da música."

_Senhoras e Senhores uma salva de palmas para Rachel Barbra Berry._

Will tinha a boca escancarada de espanto. O restante dos gleeks eram um misto de emoções.

A trindade profana estava muito orgulhosa de sua diva. Quinn tinha aquele sorriso cruel brincando em seus lábios, Brittany deu a Rachel um polegar para cima em apoio. Santana que tinha um sorriso semelhante ao de Quinn sibilou algo como _minha pupila._

Mercedes sentiu-se horrorizada sob laceração verbal de Rachel.

"Tudo bem..." A diva Black procurou em sua pasta alguma partitura que atendesse seu canto.

Passou a sua partitura e começou a cantar, com alma e de uma maneira muito bonita.

_Cadeia, cadeia, cadeia, cadeia, cadeia, cadeia __  
><em>_Cadeia, cadeia, cadeia, cadeia de tolos_

_Cinco longos anos eu pensei que você fosse meu homem  
>Mas eu descobri que sou uma ligação na sua cadeia<br>Você me tem onde você quer que eu  
>Eu não tenho nada além de sua tola<br>Você me tratou mal oh você me tratou cruel_

_Cadeia, cadeia, cadeia, cadeia de tolos_

_Toda cadeia tem uma ligação fraca  
>Eu posso ser fraco, mas eu vou te dar forças<br>Você me disse para deixá-lo sozinho_

_Meu pai disse venha pra casa  
>Meu médico disse ter calma<br>monte de amor é muito forte_

_Estou acrescentado a sua cadeia, cadeia, cadeia ___

_Corrente, corrente, corrente, corrente,  
>Cadeia, cadeia de tolos<br>Uma destas manhãs da cadeia vai quebrar  
>Mas até lá, sim, eu vou levar tudo o que posso tomar<em>

_Cadeia, cadeia, cadeia, cadeia, cadeia, cadeia  
>Cadeia, cadeia, cadeia, cadeia de tolos<br>_  
>Todos aplaudiram ruidosamente.<p>

"Isso foi brilhante, Mercedes!" Rachel bateu feliz.

"Sim? Bem, obrigado Rachel. Eu acho que você é, afinal, feliz como uma boneca de fundo".

Rachel nem se incomodou em responder a menina. Glee acabou para o dia. Ela agarrou a bolsa dela.

Então aquele maldito Deryk do teclado da banda parou, "Que tal eu e você, Rach? Que tal um pouco mais de emoção?"

Quinn arqueou imediatamente a sobrancelha. O que era aquilo?

"O quê? Deryk é privado."

"O quê? É claro que não. Cante Bjork, Rachel. Eu sou seu back-up"

Glee Club estava funcionando realmente muito acima da capacidade, mas Will perguntou do mesmo jeito: "O que você está falando, Deryk?"

"Eu sou um fã de Bjork e Rachel me ajuda a organizar as músicas, uma vez por semana depois da escola."

Quinn olhou para Rachel, que disse: "O quê? É um segredo Gleek".

Rachel ficou na frente do microfone e disse: "Eu estou fazendo isso por Deryk não para qualquer um de vocês, exceto talvez por quatro de vocês."

Quando Deryk começou suas seqüências no teclado, Rachel afastou-se do microfone, ela tinha que rir e sorrir para ele, mas ela ficou para trás até que ele deu-lhe tudo:

_Stand up  
>você tem que gerenciar<br>eu não simpatizo  
>mais<br>e se você reclamar mais uma vez_

_Você conhecerá um exército de mim_

_Você está bem  
>não há nada de errado<br>sufficience auto-favor!  
>e começar a trabalhar<br>e se você reclamar mais uma vez_

_Você conhecerá um exército de mim_

_Você está no seus próprios termos agora_

_Eu não vou te salvar_

_Ou salvar seu esquadrão_

_Estou muito esgotada  
>e se você reclamar mais uma vez<em>

_Você conhecerá um exército de mim  
><em>  
>Quando a música acabou, Rachel compartilhou uma colisão de punhos com Deryk<p>

"Oh meu Deus! Você fez isso perfeitamente, meu homem." O rapaz tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Brad o pianista escondeu bem o seu riso ao observar o clássico caso de culto ao ídolo que Deryk tinha para Rachel.

A menina em questão foi muito humilde e agradeceu de coração a ajuda do tecladista.

Para coroar o dia, a campainha tocou sinalizando o final de glee. E Will suspirou aliviado com as devidas sabotagens divinas que impediram Rachel de fazer sua saída dramática.

De certa maneira hoje foi um dia bastante proveitoso. De um jeito torto, mas foi.

-x-x-x-

Na saída a trindade mais Rachel foram abordadas por Becky.

"Treinadora Silvester exige sua presença imediata." Depois de repassar à informação a garota deu meia volta e sumiu de vista.

"Vocês estavam sabendo disso?" Rachel disparou as líderes.

Elas balançaram a cabeça em negativa.

"Vamos logo ver o que ela quer, assim podemos ir embora o quanto antes." Quinn liderou o caminho.

Ao longo do percurso mais lideres foram se juntando ao grupo, aparentemente todas as garotas do plantel foram chamadas de ultima hora. Algumas das garotas olhavam curiosas para Rachel, que apenas ignorou.

Rachel que nunca esteve sequer próximo do escritório da treinadora ficou um pouco desapontada com a localização do lugar.

"É aqui o escritório?"

"Sim, por quê?" Quinn indagou curiosa.

"Eu imaginava que o escritório da Treinadora Silvester fosse localizado em uma masmorra, e que Severo Snape fosse seu porteiro!" Rachel respondeu brincalhona.

A piada arrancou varias risadas ao redor, pois as demais garotas não pensavam muito diferente de Rachel no primeiro dia no escritório de Sue.

"Estão rindo de quê?" perguntou o diabo. Ops, Treinadora Silvester.

A onda de riso morreu imediatamente.

"De nada treinadora! A senhora queria nos dizer alguma coisa?" Quinn perguntou formalmente.

"Sim! E você Streisand ainda não está usando uniforme por quê?" Inquiriu rabugenta a mulher mais velha.

Tirando Quinn, Santana e Brittany, o restante do plantel estava de boca aberta.

_Rachel Berry nas líderes de torcida?_

"Não estou usando porque eu não aceitei nenhum convite."

Sue estreitou os olhos.

"Como assim um convite?"

"Sim um convite. Eu propriamente não aceitei nada, a senhora que me comunicou da decisão! Uma decisão que eu não entendi até agora." Rachel argumentou encarando-a.

UGHH!

_Adolescentes._

"Você não precisa entender nada, basta seguir meu comando." Sue acenou em desdém. "Além do mais, essa adesão ficaria muito bem em seu currículo escolar, você não participa de mais 50 clubes no McKinley? Bem... Isso não importa, as minhas líderes são uma irmandade campeã"

Rachel cruzou os braços, e inacreditavelmente ela estava encarando a treinadora.

-x-x-x-

Oculta sob as demais meninas, _uma_ em especial observava com diversão e também com certo desejo no olhar, a troca de argumentos entre Sue Silvester e Rachel Berry.

Secretamente esta garota estava vibrando com a possibilidade da morena baixinha poder participar do plantel. Ela sempre esperou uma chance de poder se aproximar de Rachel, sem toda aquela lenga lenga sobre populares não falarem com os perdedores.

_Sim, agora ela teria sua chance._

_N/A: _Queria agradecer mais uma vez a todas as meninas que comentam esta história, fico muito agradecida. __

Se houver algum tipo de erro na tradução das musicas, por favor me avisem.


	23. Uma nova amiga

**Capitulo 23: Uma nova amiga.**

Depois das argumentações épicas que tive com a treinadora Silvester, ficou decidido que eu prestaria _consultorias. _Ninguém tirava da minha cabeça que eu fui enrolada em algum tipo de esquema de Sue Silvester.

Na sexta-feira eu já tinha que me apresentar. Depois disso, ela me enxotou da reunião.

_Mulher maluca._

Fiquei de pé ao lado do carro da Quinn esperando-a, mas para a minha irritação, Mercedes bateu ponto a onde eu estava.

"Precisamos conversar".

"Sobre o que exatamente, Mercedes?"

"A sua atitude."

"A minha atitude?" Fiquei estupefata.

"Estou resmungando?"

"Não. Eu só estou surpresa que você deseja abordar a minha atitude ao invés da sua própria ... Ou, talvez, eu não deveria estar surpresa, com tudo."

"O que deu em você? Está rodeada de uma multidão de pessoas populares agora, e agora você está jogando atitude para com os pequenos?"

"Que tal uma descrição alternativa da situação? Agora eu tenho amigos, que como você sabe, é estranho para mim porque a minha paisagem social foi algo parecido com o da Antártida desde que me lembro. Talvez ter amigos me deu a confiança para não mais receber os ciúmes mesquinhos e as criticas dos outros, como eu tenho feito há anos. "

"Mas por que eu?"

"Por que exatamente você o quê?"

"Por que vocês estão pegando no meu pé?"

Rachel latiu uma risada de descrença.

"Você realmente ouviu o que você disse? Diga-me Mercedes. Porque é que todos, incluindo você, foi pegando no meu pé desde a primeira classe? Diga-me agora!"

Mercedes baixou os olhos e não respondeu. Rachel podia ver que a menina estava ficando de alguma forma, emocional, e seu sexto sentido lhe deu uma mensagem mista, isto poderia ir a raiva ou a contrição. Foi um 50/50.

Decidi empurrar para a raiva.

"Eu compreendo... Você não pode me responder... Mas você pode pegar no meu pé e me bater e me repreender, você pode me por para baixo a anos, mas a primeira vez que eu revido e com razão, e muito gentilmente diga-se de passagem, você age como uma criança que deixou cair o pirulito no chão. "

Mercedes olhou para mim e eu não vi nenhuma raiva, apenas lágrimas. A voz de Mercedes era muito calma, "Eu só não quero acabar em Lima, Rachel."

Respirei fundo e disse baixinho: "Então, não acabe em Lima."

A risada da menina soou forçado e amargo.

"Isso parece tão fácil quando você diz isso, mas garota, você sabe o quê? As vezes eu penso que o Glee Club é a minha única chance de ser uma estrela, você me entende? E depois, tudo não vai passar de um sonho que tive. E eu estarei aqui. Para sempre."

Mercedes limpou as lágrimas dos seus olhos com as mãos:

"Eu estou tentando ser real com você, ok? Me irrita quando eu não consigo que as coisas saiam do meu jeito, enquanto que eu sei que ainda posso oferecer muita coisa como cantora apenas para o nosso pequeno clube, pois eu sei que você vai conseguir sair daqui e ir a Nova York e colocar seu nome naqueles letreiros imensos da Broadway." Confessou Mercedes

Eu me senti amolecer "Acabei de detectar um voto de confiança no meu talento?"

Mercedes sorriu e abanou a cabeça, claro que Rachel só conseguiria detectar isso. "Isso é tudo o que você ouviu? Um elogio, Rach?"

"Naturalmente. Você está lidando com Rachel Berry. Dê-me sua mão, Mercedes."

Mercedes estendeu a mão e eu a segurei com firmeza.

"Ouça-me. Você é uma cantora talentosa e alguém com a qual me sinto honrada em dividir o palco. Mas não importa o quanto eu partilhe a sua convicção de que posso ir para lugares com o meu talento e minha certeza pessoal. Eu ainda sou uma menina de dezessete anos de idade como você, querida. Quero as coisas do meu jeito também. Você não sabe disso? Eu sou apenas uma criança. Não podemos, por favor, parar essa briga?"

Mercedes apertou a minha mão e concordou.

"Eu não acredito que você está destinada a ficar em Lima por toda sua vida. Mas essa é a sua decisão. Você tem que começar a trabalhar duro para que isso aconteça. Quando eu estiver em Nova York, e eu serei. Se eu tiver conexões que é evidente que terei. Eu nunca, jamais vou me esquecer de você, e sempre vou te ajudar, principalmente quando você for lançar seu primeiro álbum." Assegurei com convicção.

Mercedes sorriu para mim. "Porra, você está me fazendo sentir toda chorosa"

Dei de ombros sorridente.

"E quem sabe? Você pode estar em Atlanta ou Los Angeles em um par de anos produzindo hits R & B e eu vou arrasar em minhas audições à esquerda e direita em Nova York. E quem sabe se eu não vou precisar de uma mãozinha amiga?"

"Sim, você tem razão" Mercedes concordou feliz.

"Vamos simplesmente concordar em discordar em Glee ocasionalmente, ok? Com você, eu e Kurt naquela sala, é notável que não houvesse derramamento de sangue." Suspirei dramática. "Apesar deste estabelecimento de relações harmoniosas, não vou mais tolerar desrespeito em Glee, nunca mais. Eu não mereço isso. E eu vou tentar manter minha boca fechada até que as pessoas peçam alguma coisa a mim. E as pessoas pediram hoje, Mercedes, no caso de você não ter percebido."

Mercedes pensou sobre isso e concordou: "Sim eles fizeram".

"Ótimo. Agora, me desculpe, mas eu preciso ir encontrar Quinn, Santana e Brittany. Elas estão demorando muito para chegar aqui."

Antes que Rachel pudesse sair, Mercedes disse: "O que há com você e elas? Quero dizer, a algo que você deseja compartilhar?"

Eu dei uma gentil pincelada no nariz de Mercedes.

"Você não sabe de nada e eu não nasci ontem." 

-x-x-x-

Ainda havia alguns alunos perambulando pelo terreno da escola, e estes _alguns_ eram em sua maioria atletas. Por precaução dei a volta no prédio para entrar pela ala das líderes e evitar qualquer picuinha.

Para meu azar a porta se abre de dentro para fora, e advinha quem levou uma portada?

Com o impacto acabei me desequilibrando e indo ao chão e sem querer acabei batendo minha mão machucada.

"Ai, ai, ai" Fechei meus olhos bem apertados como se isso fosse diminuir minha dor.

Percebi um par de braços femininos me envolverem rapidamente.

"Droga! Você se machucou muito?" Perguntou uma voz que não pertencia a quem eu realmente queria que me acudisse agora.

Abri meus olhos para ver quem era que estava me ajudando.

Me deparei com um par de olhos azuis mais escuros que eu já vi. Essa garota não me era estranha. Arrastando meu olhar percebi que ela usava o uniforme das líderes. Mas... Eu não me lembro dela. E com certeza eu me lembraria de alguém como ela. De alguém com o tipo de olhos como os dela.

"Não se preocupe não foi nada sério. Sei que em meu futuro como estrela da Broadway, talvez eu receba algumas portas fechadas... Mas nada tão dramático assim." Respondi risonha. Tentando aliviar o clima. Não é todo dia que alguma outra líder de torcida que não seja a trindade profana, se disponibiliza em me ajudar.

A outra garota abriu um sorriso acanhado. E me ajudou a levantar. Ela relutantemente me soltou, provavelmente avaliando se eu estava bem mesmo.

"Eu realmente sinto muito. Acho que em minha pressa em se livrar da treinadora, acabei por sair como um trator morro a baixo." Brincou a moça.

Eu ri, porque eu sei bem como é essa vontade de sumir das vistas de Sue Silvester.

"Prazer, me chamo Lindsay Shay."

"Rachel Berry" Apresentei-me com o meu famoso sorriso kolgate.

"Eu sei."

"Você sabe?"

"Sim! Eu já vi as apresentações do _Novas Direções_ e as _suas_ performances." Lindsay esclareceu. "Você é uma cantora excepcional."

Fiquei imensamente encantada.

Mas para nosso azar alguém resolveu sair por aquela mesma porta. Ou seja, levamos outra portada. E eu só não fui ao chão porque Lindsay amorteceu minha queda com o seu próprio corpo.

Ui ui ui.

Agora eu sei como uma bola de tênis se sente ao levar uma raquetada.

"RACHEL!" Quinn correu para me acudir.

_Sério?_ Quinn tinha algum radar para saber a minha localização? Não que eu esteja reclamando.

"O que você estava fazendo aqui?" Quinn me suspendeu e começou scannear meu corpo em busca de algum dano visível.

"Sendo ajudada por Lindsay pelo mesmo motivo." Respondi dolorida. "Você se machucou?" Perguntei a minha primeira socorrista.

Lindsay se levantou e apenas espanou algumas partículas de poeira de seu uniforme.

"Sim estou bem. Mas você eu já não sei... Tem certeza que em seu futuro como estrela da Broadway, você não vai carregar algum trauma de portas?" Brincou a garota.

Eu só fiz rir.

"Vou trabalhar para que isso não aconteça."

"Mais uma vez me desculpe pela primeira pancada. Até mais Rachel." Lindsay se virou respeitosa para Quinn. "Capitã..."

Quinn meramente meneou a cabeça em reconhecimento. Lindsay se encaminhou ao estacionamento.

"O que você estava fazendo aqui fora com ela?"

"Foi mais por acidente. Como você estava demorando eu vim atrás para saber se estava tudo bem. Eu só dei a volta no prédio porque eu quis evitar alguns atletas que ainda estavam andando pela entrada principal. Antes que eu alcançasse a porta, Lindsay saiu como um furacão e sem querer me acertou." Expliquei.

"Desculpe tê-la feito esperar." Quinn me beijou em sinal de desculpa. "Treinadora Silvester é uma mulher louca!"

Eu ri em meio ao nosso beijo. Eu concordava plenamente com isso.

Quinn aproveitou a brecha que o local oferecia para me namorar um pouco.

_Ó céus... Como é duro ser gostosa._

Só que para nossa infelicidade... Sempre tem alguém para empatar as coisas.

E adivinhe quem era?

Satanás é claro.

Só que com o susto, eu sem querer bati o joelho de Quinn e ela se ajoelhou sobre outro enquanto esfregava furiosamente o que estava machucado.

"Ei Q... O que você está fazendo ajoelhada aí?..." Indagou Santana, maliciosamente.

A julgar pelo nosso estado desgrenhado, era só somar dois mais dois. Para salvar alguma dignidade inventei a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça.

"Não é nada disso Santana! Quinn estava me recitando um poema." Menti.

Quinn me olhou incrédula.

Santana olhava de mim para Quinn e vice e versa. Ela claramente estava a ponto de rir.

"Há é... Então como era esse _poema?_" A latina me perguntou.

"Sim ! ! ! Como era?" Guinchou Brittany.

_Mas que raio! E agora que poema é que eu vou falar?_

Olhei para Quinn em busca de ajuda, mas a tratante me deixou a própria sorte. Seu olhar dizia claramente que a culpa era toda minha por inventar isso.

_É assim que vai ser? Se prepare Fabray._

Limpei a garganta antes de recitar o tal poema. Olhei mais uma vez para Quinn.

_Batatinha quando nasce..._

_Se esparrama pelo chão._

_A Quinnizinha quando ama..._

_Põe a mão no coração._

Cinco segundos de silêncio se precederam a estrondosa gargalhada de Santana. A latina teve que se segurar em Brittany, para não acabar rolando pelo chão de tanto rir.

Eu apenas dei de ombros.

Quinn me olhava mortificada.

_Bem feito._

-x-x-x-

Eu não podia acreditar. Que raio de poema era aquele?

E eu vou matar Santana por ainda estar rindo.

Pior do que isso! Vou matá-la por ficar interrompendo meu tempo de qualidade com Rachel.

"Quem poderia imaginar que a nossa capitã gostasse de recitar poemas sobre batatas?" Escarneceu Santana. "Será que a partir de agora devemos chamá-la de Quinnie Batatinha?" Perguntou risonha.

Rápida como um raio, Quinn saltou sobre Santana. Era agora que ela arrancaria aquele sorriso debochado. Santana que não era otária nem nada, conseguiu se esquivar por meros centímetros. A latina saiu correndo ao redor como uma gazela que fugia de uma leoa.

Enquanto esperava as crianças descarregarem suas energias. Brittany cuidava do bem estar físico de Rachel. Depois de esperar por um longo tempo. Brittany resolveu terminar com a brincadeira, à loira conseguiu pegar Santana, quando esta passou correndo por ela, e com um giro fez Quinn passar reto por elas, indo direto para Rachel, por pouco não a derrubando no chão.

Rachel agarrou a cintura de Quinn e sussurrava desesperada para que a garota se acalma-se. Não deu muito certo.

"Eu não preciso que você fique me agarrando com essas mãos para me fazer parar!" Quinn estava mordida. Mas o tom de suas palavras foi um tanto duro de mais. Por pouco não chamando Rachel de mãos de homem.

Rachel a soltou imediatamente. Santana e Brittany franziram a testa.

"Minhas desculpas." Respondeu Rachel de modo polido. E sem mais outra palavra ela girou nos calcanhares e prontamente apertou o passo para ir embora.

Quinn ficou uns bons cinco segundos, paralisada. Ela só se mexeu depois de levar um cascudo de Santana.

"Tá esperando o quê? Vai atrás dela." Rosnou a latina.

Quinn disparou em linha reta no encalço da diva.

_Porcaria, Porcaria, Porcaria. Ela se repreendia repetidamente. _

_Droga de mau gênio._

Quinn praticamente estava correndo. Rachel já provou que pode ser uma talentosa _ninja girl_ quando queria. Ao chegar ao estacionamento ela fez um giro de 360° em uma tentativa de localizar Rachel.

Mas não a encontrou.

_Foda._

-x-x-x-

Rachel não estava chateada com o que Quinn disse.

_Bom... Talvez um pouco. _

O que realmente a perturbou foi o tom com a qual a loira a rechaçou. Desde o final de semana em que elas se acertaram Rachel não se encontrou com _aquela_ Quinn nociva do passado. E isso pegou a cantora desprevenida.

Fazia um bom tempo que ela não se encontrava com aquela personalidade desagradável de Quinn.

Para o bem delas era melhor esfriarem a cabeça.

Andando na direção oposta a de sua casa. Rachel pegou um caminho que seguiria para o centro de Lima. Foi uma caminhada tranquila.

"Rachel?" A diva se virou surpresa ao ouvir a voz de Lindsay.

Lindsay estacionou o carro no meio fio.

"Você esta bem? Precisa de uma carona?" Ofereceu preocupada.

"Hum... Eu não sei realmente. Apenas estava caminhando a esmo. Precisava esfriar um pouco a cabeça." Respondeu à morena.

"Gostaria de tomar um café comigo, então?"

"Sério? Você que tomar café comigo?" Rachel estava surpresa.

Lindsay suavizou seu olhar preocupado.

"Claro! Talvez você gostasse de alguém para conversar, que tal?"

Rachel avaliou a proposta. _Porque não?_

"Eu aceito."

Rachel entrou no carro, um tanto acanhada. Lindsay lhe deu um sorriso tranquilizador.

A viagem ao centro de Lima não durou mais do que trinta minutos. As duas garotas entraram na cafeteria e não tiveram dificuldades para encontrar uma mesa para elas. Depois de se instalarem confortavelmente, elas examinaram o cardápio. Talvez tentando ganhar algum tempo para si mesmas.

Lindsay observou Rachel que parecia se sentir um pouco deslocada.

"Ei..." Ela chamou a morena suavemente. "Está tudo bem se você não quiser falar sobre o que está te incomodando, podemos apenas ficar aqui e tomar um café. Talvez você possa me dizer suas estratégias contra portas traiçoeiras..." Lindsay ficou aliviada com o sucesso da sua brincadeira, ao ver o sorriso de Rachel.

"Obrigada."

"Por nada."

As duas garotas caíram num silêncio fácil. Elas pediram cappuccinos e compartilharam uma deliciosa fatia de torta de morango.

"Lindsay porque você fala comigo?" Disparou Rachel a queima roupa.

Lindsay engoliu a fatia de bolo tão rápido que quase se engasgou.

"Desculpe-me?"

Rachel se ajeitou na cadeira.

"Porque você fala comigo?" Repetiu séria.

Lindsay pousou seu guardanapo sobre a mesa depois de se livrar de qualquer vestígio de torta que possa ter ficado em sua boca. Ela encarou a morena a frente dela com seriedade.

"Sempre tive curiosidade sobre você."

"Curiosidade?"

"Sim." Lindsay se acomodou um pouco em seu acento. "Acho que nunca vi tanta fibra em uma pessoa, como eu vejo em você. Coincidência ou não alguma coisa sempre me atrapalhava quando eu queria me aproximar de você." Lindsay riu meio sem graça.

Rachel lhe presenteou com um sorriso cálido.

"O motivo pela qual lhe fiz essa pergunta, é que ainda é um tanto surpreendente essa reviravolta na minha paisagem social. Depois que fiz amizade com Quinn, Santana e Brittany. As coisas mudaram radicalmente para mim. Eu sei que muitos pensam que isso só se deve pela minha mais recente e surpreendente relação com essas meninas que são a epítome da popularidade. Mas a verdade é que realmente temos uma amizade. E não um acordo sobre Royalties" Rachel suspirou meio que desanimada. "Um pouco depois que você saiu. O que era para ser uma brincadeira acabou saindo pela culatra. E já fazia um tempo que eu não via a Quinn nociva do passado. Isso me amedrontou, pois aquele gostinho de paraíso que eu vinha experimentando, de repente começou a ter gosto de fel..."

"Eu fico com medo que pessoas que antes sequer me dariam uma hora do seu dia, e que agora querem ser minhas amigas, possam virar novamente as costas ao meu primeiro deslize... Pela primeira vez eu tenho pessoas ao meu redor, e eu tenho medo de estragar tudo." Confessou Rachel de cabeça baixa.

Lindsay a observou penalizada. Ela alcançou a mão de Rachel que estava nervosamente picotando o guardanapo de papel sobre a mesa.

" Duvido que você possa estragar alguma coisa. Amigos as vezes se desentendem. Você tem razão em se afastar para poder esfriar a cabeça. De cabeça quente a gente acaba falando coisas que mais tarde nos farão se arrepender. Se acalme um pouco e depois tente falar novamente com Quinn, vai ser melhor para sua paz de espírito." Ofereceu a líder de torcida. "E alem do mais você tem a mim agora. E tenha certeza que não é por causa da sua amizade com o _trio. _Eu realmente te admiro Rachel, e acho que vamos ser grandes amigas." Lindsay disse sincera.

Rachel tinha os olhos rasos d'água.

"Poxa, eu me sinto muito sortuda. Eu nunca esperei ter tantas amigas assim."

"Pois se acostume."

As meninas trocaram sorrisos. Rachel estava feliz, pois acabou de fazer uma amizade.

Lindsay estava trêmula só de segurar mãos tão pequenas e delicadas quanto as da cantora. Ela estava muito contente em ter feito amizade com a menina. E ela tinha certeza, que em breve elas seriam mais que isso.

Afinal Rachel era livre e desimpedida, certo?.

N/A: Bem... O que você acham da Lindsay?


	24. Ao Acaso

**Capitulo 24: Ao acaso.**

"_Sua chamada está sendo encaminhada para a caixa de mensagem e estará sujeita a cobrança após o sinal..."_

_Toooooooo_

Quinn rosnou para o seu celular. Já era a décima sexta ligação sua, que ia parar na caixa postal. Ela ficou rondando as imediações da escola, na esperança de achar Rachel. Mas acabou não obtendo êxito. Ela odiava essa nova tendência de Rachel, simplesmente fugir e sumir. Ela fez isso na semana passada e tornou a fazê-lo agora.

Quinn apertou seus dedos no volante até ficarem brancos. Ela já havia avisado a Rachel que não permitiria qualquer tipo de evasão. Seu celular tocou no exato momento em que ela parava em um sinal vermelho.

"Alô?" Ela atendeu sem verificar quem a estava chamando. Já bastava Santana querendo lhe aplicar sermão.

"_Quinn?" _A voz vacilante de Rachel fez o coração de Quinn ficar apertado.

"Rachel! A onde você está?" Quinn perguntou com uma calma que estava longe de sentir.

"_No Starbucks do centro."_

"Estarei aí em quinze minutos" Avisou incisiva.

Quinn chegou à metade do tempo. Rachel a aguardava do lado de fora. Ela e _aquela_ mochila rosa shok. A diva estava olhando distraída para um cartaz colado na parede.

Quinn estacionou rapidamente. Ela saiu do carro e foi andando até Rachel de modo casual. Ela não queria parecer uma desesperada. Ao chegar perto o suficiente, a loira tomou a mochila das mãos da menina, assustando-a.

"Quinn!" Rachel deu um semi grito.

"Desculpe..."

"Você disso que estaria aqui em quinze minutos, não em três!" Acusou a morena.

"Não queria arriscar perder tempo." Respondeu casualmente. "Entre no carro." Disse imperiosa.

Rachel estreitou os olhos para cima de Quinn.

"Ok, me dê minha mochila então."

Quinn zombou.

"Nem pensar."

"Por quê?" Protestou Rachel.

"Porque sua mochila vai ser minha refém, até você ficar bem segura sob as minhas vistas." Retorquiu entre dentes.

"Eu posso muito bem ir embora, eu não me importo!" Blefou Rachel.

Quinn sorriu cínica.

"Ah... Mais você se importa sim. Você é muito metódica com as suas coisas." Pontuou Quinn, triunfante.

Rachel baixou a cabeça e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Ela sequer poupou uma segunda olhada na direção da loira, enquanto se encaminhava para o carro da capitã das líderes. Nunca era fácil a discussão entre elas.

A sensação de triunfo de Quinn durou só alguns segundos. Recompondo-se ela seguiu atrás de Rachel. Ela abriu a porta do passageiro para a morena e em seguida deu a volta no carro para entrar pela parte do motorista. Quinn cuidadosamente colocou a mochila de Rachel no banco de trás. A diva nunca a perdoaria se ela não tivesse o mínimo de zelo com as coisas ela.

-x-x-x-

Lindsay observou curiosa o desenrolar da cena. Ela preferiu aguardar do lado de dentro do estabelecimento para dar alguma privacidade a Rachel e Quinn. Mas também para garantir que se alguma coisa desse errado ela estaria de prontidão para acudir Rachel.

Era interessante observá-las. _Sempre _era interessante observá-las. Era de conhecimento geral que Rachel sempre quis ser amiga de Quinn, mas ao contrario do que a maioria possa pensar, o motivo de Rachel era genuinamente sincero em querer estabelecer amizade com a loira. Quem conhecia Quinn Fabray, sabia que ela era um osso bem duro de roer.

A perfeita rainha de gelo.

Você só conseguia ver uma reação verdadeira dela, justamente quando Rachel estava envolvida. Para muitos ainda era muito estranho essa junção amistosa delas. Mas Lindsay estava sinceramente feliz por Rachel. A morena sempre fez um grande esforço para conseguir um amigo. E ela, Lindsay Shay, seria essa amiga, e quem sabe algo mais... Mas por enquanto ela se contentaria em dar passos de bebê com a diva.

Mas voltando a suas considerações, Quinn e Rachel sempre tiveram um relacionamento engraçado. Mas muitos desistiram de tentar compreender. Provavelmente tentando evitar uma forte dor de cabeça.

Lindsay se recostou contra o encosto do banco para poder vê-las melhor. Depois da chegada em tempo recorde de sua capitã, as duas garotas se dirigiram para o carro da loira. Rachel cabisbaixa e Quinn consternada.

Lindsay ficou preocupada. Quinn não faria nada a Rachel, certo?

-x-x-x-

A atmosfera dentro do carro era desconfortável, mas nenhuma das meninas tinha coragem de quebrá-lo. Rachel sequer poupou algum olhar para a bela figura de sua namorada. E ela estava até tranquila quanto a isso.

O mesmo não se podia dizer de Quinn. Sua atenção estava dividida entre a estrada e Rachel. Era obrigação dela, iniciar qualquer comunicação, mas com Rachel se recusando a olha-la, ficava tremendamente difícil para a líder de torcida não deixar seu temperamento levar o melhor dela.

Mas antes que ela abrisse a boca para em fim resolver essa situação, o celular de Rachel tocou bem alto. A garota se virou no banco esticando a mão até o bolso lateral de sua mochila, e de lá ela tirou o aparelho.

"Alô?" Pelo canto do olho Quinn espiou a postura da diva relaxar. "Sim... Obrigada."

O sorriso lento que começou a se espalhar pelo rosto de Rachel, de alguma maneira mexeu com os nervos de Quinn. E o monstrinho dos olhos verdes estava começando a se manifestar.

"Obrigada mais uma vez pela sua atenção, Thau!"

Rachel desligou o telefone e depois o guardou na sua mochila. Novamente ela voltou seu olhar para a paisagem, mas ela resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

"A onde você está me levando?"

Quinn ficou momentaneamente surpresa por ela ter falado.

"Para a nossa _casa_." Respondeu, quase como se a estivesse desafiando a protestar.

Mas o que quer que Rachel fosse falar em protesto, se perdeu ao ouvir Quinn se referir a casa em que elas passaram um tórrido fim de semana, como _nossa casa_. O coração dela deu um salto ridículo de felicidade no peito.

Alheia ao espanto que provocou, Quinn continuou dirigindo, um pouco mais rápido ao seu destino. O inferno iria congelar antes que ela permitisse que o mal entendido entre elas estenda-se por mais algumas horas. Mais alguns minutos e Quinn já estava estacionando em frente a casa.

Ela saltou do carro e esperou paciente Rachel também sair dele. A morena ainda permanecia com a mesma cara de pateta. Rachel saiu lentamente do veiculo e aparentemente estava sem saber o que fazer.

Sem nenhum problema, Quinn sabia.

Ela se aproximou da menina menor e delicadamente entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela. E como um guia, Quinn trouxe Rachel para dentro da casa. Nem bem ela fechou a porta, Rachel pulou em cima dela, para grande surpresa da loira, que por um momento pensou que a diva ia lhe arrancar os olhos. Mas o que Rachel estava querendo arrancar, era a sua língua com a sua própria.

Com o sangue fervendo de desejo, Quinn usou as mãos para circundar a parte de trás das coxas de Rachel e de modo firme ela içou a menina para cima, obrigando-a a fechar suas pernas em volta de sua cintura. E aproveitando a porta atrás delas, Quinn prendeu Rachel contra a madeira.

Vou te contar uma coisa, não tinha nada mais erótico do que um amasso bem dado, como aquele que Quinn e Rachel estavam dando. Quinn estava tão aliviada, ela aprofundou o beijo explorando a boca de Rachel de modo minucioso. E suas mãos estavam muito bem em segurar as coxas torneadas da cantora. Graças adeus ela não perdeu essa dádiva.

Rachel por sua vez, já havia desfeito o mini rabo de cavalo de Quinn, e devolvia com igual fervor aquele enlace selvagem de língua. Quinn ainda tinha uma coisinha a provar a Rachel. Ela queria e provaria que ela, _sim_, desejava as mãos da morena sobre ela. Não pergunte como ela conseguiu levar Rachel até a sala, estando ela muito ocupada em sugar a língua da menina e com os olhos enevoados de desejo.

Claro que ela tinha que estar no topo. Ela alegremente se deitou em cima da diva, aproveitando para se esfregar nela e conseguir dar um pouco de vazão a sua luxuria. Rachel jogou a cabeça para trás tanto quanto podia e gemeu alto. Quinn aproveitou o espaço para beijar o pescoço moreno e reavivar alguns _roxinhos._

Impaciente por mais, Quinn parou de beijar Rachel, sob o protesto da mesma, e com mais impaciência ainda ela estava levantando a camisa da cantora, com sutiã e tudo, deixando a menina nua da cintura para cima. Quinn tomou um seio na boca e gemeu de modo obsceno. Basta dizer que sua calcinha estava arruinada.

"Quinn..." A voz de Rachel saiu tão fraquinha que a loira quase não ouviu. Mas ela sentiu seu interior inflar em presunção, só em saber que ela poderia fazer isso com Rachel.

A conversa viria depois, _bem depois..._ Sua frustração por Rachel praticamente ter sumido das vistas dela, e o sorriso que ela deu seja lá para quem foi que falou com ela ao telefone, ainda não saíram de seu sistema. Ela precisava disso, ela precisava de Rachel.

"Tire esse uniforme, agora!" Mandou Rachel, com a voz rouca.

Quinn obedeceu com o maior gosto. Ela inclinou o corpo para cima, de modo que ela ficasse sentada sobre o quadril de Rachel. Ela tirou a parte superior do uniforme, o sutiã... Rachel foi ficando com os olhos cada vez mais escuros.

Quinn se inclinou agora, para voltar a beijar a boca carnuda da namorada, e aproveitar ainda mais a sensação dos seios de ambas roçarem um no outro. Rachel tentou passar a mão pela coxa de Quinn, mas foi impedida pela loira. Quinn prendeu os pulsos de Rachel acima da cabeça, apenas usando uma das mãos.

Ela ficou pairando sobre Rachel, de modo totalmente predatório, com os seus brilhantes olhos verdes e feições aristocráticas. Ela parecia selvagem e perversa, e ela era irritante, frustrante, e a estava enlouquecendo.

Quinn resolveu não ficar mais apressada. A intenção dela era em compartilhar o desejo ardente mais erótico que ela já teve em sua vida. E perturbar Rachel o quanto ela pudesse... Ou o quanto o seu controle resistisse.

Quinn era imagem de uma deusa do sexo em ação, para Rachel.

Com o olhar dela preso no seu, a paciência em cada impulso, a fome esticada na face dela com o suor brilhando e escorrendo pelos lados do pescoço alvo, era o retrato de uma deusa do sexo em ação.

Emoções ardiam nos olhos de Quinn, prendendo Rachel ainda mais a ela. E Rachel estava prestando atenção nela com os olhos melados, quentes e escuros de desejo, o corpo dela vibrava de excitação.

Que tarde gloriosa.

-x-x-x-

18:30 pm

"Eu sinto muito por ter falado com você daquela maneira." Sussurrou Quinn, ao pé do ouvido de Rachel.

Rachel se remexeu de modo a aconchegar-se ainda mais dentro do círculo caloroso que eram os braços da sua amante.

"Eu sei... Eu sei que foi mais um ato de reflexo do que intencional. Mas eu só não conseguí segurar o medo. Parecia que por um momento tudo tinha voltado a ser como antes." Confessou à diva.

Quinn apertou ainda mais seus braços em volta dela. Isso soou como um alerta dentro da cabeça dela. A insegurança ainda batia forte dentro de Rachel. Ela precisava trabalhar nisso.

Tentando desanuviar um pouco, Quinn resolveu brincar.

"A culpa foi sua!" A cabeça de Rachel se levantou em um milésimo de segundo, chocada.

"MINHA!"

"Sim, sua."

"E como é que a culpa é minha?" Inquiriu afrontada.

"Você teve a audácia de recitar aquele poema medonho para Santana. Sabe do que ela me chama agora? Quinnie batatinha!" Lembrar-se disso fez Quinn pensar em comprar uma saca de batatas, só para acertar ela na cabeça de Santana.

Em vez de se deparar com um olhar de complacência, Quinn se deparou foi com uma perfeita expressão de _Bem feito, _na cara de Rachel.

UGH!

Garota irritante. Cadê aquela pessoa cheia de solidariedade?

"Acho que o conselho de Lindsay foi bastante certeiro." Comentou Rachel.

Toda a atenção de Quinn se concentrou em Rachel.

_Lindsay?_

"Que conselho?"

"Não vale apena o sol se pôr sobre uma briga."

Quinn fitou Rachel pensativa. Realmente o conselho de Lindsay fazia sentido.

"Vocês parecem muito próximas, agora." Comentou casualmente.

Rachel sorriu serena, ela se aconchegou ainda mais em Quinn.

"É que eu tenho mais uma amiga. Dá para acreditar? Eu! Rachel Berry fiz mais uma amiga!" Disse com entusiasmo.

Quinn ficou dividida entre ficar feliz pela nova fase social da namorada, e o ciúme de todo esse interesse repentino para cima da sua baixinha. As vezes a sua altivez vinha bem a calhar para manter os outros do lado de fora. Isso lhe dava todo o espaço de que precisava para analisar a tudo e todos ao seu redor.

Por enquanto ela não tinha uma opinião formada sobre a garota Shay. A menina parecia estar marcando bastante presença nesse começo de amizade com Rachel. E o engraçado, é que Quinn nunca tinha visto tal atitude por parte da menina antes. Não que ela fosse introvertida ou qualquer coisa do gênero. A garota era bastante social e com toda a certeza podia aguentar o _trator _chamado Sue Silvester.

Mas... Havia qualquer coisa sobre Lindsay Shay que fazia piscar um sinal de alerta na cabeça de Quinn.

"Quinn?"

"Eu fico feliz por você. Já era hora de todos perceberem o quão especial você é." Rachel corou com o elogio.

"Obrigada..."

Quinn segurou delicadamente o queixo da menina e a trouxe para atender seu olhar.

"De nada."

-x-x-x-

20:00 pm

Rachel zanzava pelo quarto arrumando suas coisas para o dia seguinte. A morena estava feliz por ela e Quinn terem passado ilesas por esse mal entendido.

Uma batida na porta a tirou de seus devaneios. Seu pai Hiram enfiou a cabeça pela abertura.

"Filha você tem visita."

Rachel franziu a testa. Quem poderia ser?

Ao descer as escadas a trás de seu pai, ela quase não reconheceu de imediato a figura graciosa sentada no seu sofá.

"Lindsay!" Rachel saudou surpresa.

A menina levantou-se de imediato com um largo sorriso.

"Olá."

"O jantar estará pronto em alguns instantes. Você aceita se juntar a nós?" Perguntou Hiram.

"Se não for incomodo..."

"De maneira alguma." Disse gentilmente Hiram. "Filha, leve sua amiga até seu quarto, depois e subo para chamá-las, que tal?"

Rachel fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela agarrou a mão de Lindsay e foi praticamente rebocando a menina até seus aposentos. Rachel adentrou no quarto fazendo um floreio com a s mãos.

"Seja bem vinda ao meu humilde aposento." Disse pomposa. Lindsay riu da palhaçada.

"Obrigada." Lider de torcida ficou no meio do quarto sem saber o que fazer. Na verdade Ela sabia sim, ela só ficou meio fora de órbita quando Rachel tocou nela.

_Oh, pelo amor de deus! Ela só segurou sua mão sua boboca. Não é como se ela te apalpou..._

_Não seguir por essa linha de pensamento Lindsay Shay!_

"Lindsay?"

A garota acordou de seu devaneio impróprio.

"Desculpe-me, o que você dizia?"

"Eu disse para você se acomodar na minha cama"

Lindsay ficou com a garganta seca_._

_Pensamentos puros, pensamentos puros._

"Claro" A morena mais alta se acomodou sobre o colchão, para logo em seguida virar Marshmallow. "Ohhhhhh seu colchão é divino!" Sem se preocupar se estava sendo abusada, Lindsay se esparramou na cama da diva. Céus que colchão era aquele?

Rachel levantou a sobrancelha em diversão.

Dando-se conta do papel ridículo que estava fazendo, Lindsay se sentou rapidamente em uma posição respeitosa.

"Foi mal." Rachel só fez rir. "E então como foram as coisas?"

"Correu tudo bem. A sua ligação foi providêncial"

Lindsay olhou bem dentro dos olhos castanhos, buscando a verdade ali. Ela sabia que Rachel podia mascarar suas mágoas muito bem, quando queria. Mas ela só viu a serenidade de alguém que estava em paz com suas questões.

"Fico feliz por você. Fiquei muito preocupada."

Rachel abriu um lindo sorriso, ela segurou ambas as mãos da outra garota com cuidado e reverência.

"Você realmente é uma garota muito especial." Disse Rachel bondosa. "E fico muito feliz por você ter se tornado minha amiga!" Rachel se aproximou da outra garota e lhe deu um grande abraço.

Lindsay teve de buscar cada grama de força de vontade, para não forçar Rachel sobre a cama e beijá-la sem sentido. Por enquanto ela se contentava em apreciar o aconchego que o corpo da menina menor trazia ao seu, e o perfume suave de rosas envolve-la como um manto.

Não muito tempo depois as garotas desceram para jantar. Os pais de Rachel gostaram muito de Lindsay. Eles estavam felizes que sua estrelinha em fim estava fazendo amigos.

Ao final da noite Rachel levou Lindsay até a porta.

"Mais uma vez obrigada por ter vindo Lindsay, eu apreciei muito a nossa conversa e a sua preocupação."

Lindsay deu um sorriso torto.

"Eu também apreciei a nossa conversa. E eu quero que você saiba, que o que você precisar, seja lá o que for, basta estalar os dedos e eu estarei ao seu lado em segundos." Lindsay olhou profundamente para Rachel, para ela saber que ela era bastante séria sobre isso.

"Obrigada, você é uma boa amiga." Disse Rachel a abraçando.

Lindsay devolveu o abraço com um suspiro.

Amiga...

Bem, ela levaria o que ela poderia pegar.

Depois que Lindsay partiu, Rachel voltou para dentro de casa.

Na escuridão da rua, um Camaro que estava estacionado junto ao meio fio do outro lado da calçada, abrigava uma motorista confusa.

Brittany olhava muito preocupada para o desenrolar da cena diante dela. Quinn ia ficar uma fera quando descobrisse sobre o interesse amoroso de outra menina sobre sua namorada. E para piorar Rachel nem percebeu que era objeto de desejo de outra pessoa.

As vezes Brittany desejava não descobrir as coisas ao acaso.

**N/A:** Minhas mais sinceras desculpas pelo atraso.

**Dianna**: Lindsay Pearce Shay Mitchell? Eu não sei quem é essa. A Lindsay se chama apenas Lindsay Shay.


	25. Segredinhos do coração

**Capitulo 25: Segredinhos do coração.**

Brittany sempre se considerou uma pessoa despreocupada. A vida era muito curta para se desperdiçar com coisas que poderiam criar rugas. Mas atualmente, ela sentia o gosto azedo do medo na boca, tamanha a sua preocupação.

Foi totalmente casual as circunstancias em que ela por um acaso descobriu o interesse de Lindsay por Rachel.

_Flash Back (On)_

_Vestiário das líderes._

_15:30 pm_

_Brittany estava esperando por Santana retornar do escritório da treinadora. Basta informar que a latina foi ao encontro de Sue, extremamente aborrecida. Ela queria era estar indo atrás da cabeça dura da Quinn, para saber se ela já se resolveu com sua Thumbelina._

_Brittany deu um sorriso secreto. Santana apesar da fachada de durona, não passava de uma manteiga derretida._

_O som de uma porta de armário se fechando do outro lado do vestiário a tirou de seus pensamentos. A garota aparentemente estava ao telefone._

"_Ei Lindsay, onde você se meteu garota?"_

"_Você está com a Berry no Starbucks?"_

_Ao ouvir o nome de Rachel, Brittany ficou de orelha em pé._

"_Mas está tudo bem?"_

_A garota deu uma risada maliciosa "Bem... Bem... Você que sabe, aproveita sua tarde com a sua Berrylicious."_

_Brittany franziu a testa. Não... Ela deve ter entendido errado._

"_Lindsay! Você está a fim dessa menina desde o segundo ano!"_

_Brittany arregalou os olhos. Não, ela não entendeu errado._

"_Então cuide dela, mostre a amiga que você pode ser. Quem sabe essa não é a sua chance!"_

_Chance? Que chance?_

"_Ok, thau."_

_Brittany estava embasbacada. Ela era bastante observadora, principalmente sobre as nuances coloridas da força. Ela conhecia todas as preferências do plantel. Por isso ela estava mais que surpresa. Uma garota estava apaixonada por Rachel? E não era a Quinn?_

_Como isso escapou ao seu radar?_

_O toque estridente do seu celular a assustou. Era Santana._

"_Oi Sanny!"_

"_Oi bebê! Escute Brit Brit. Infelizmente vou ficar presa, fazendo alguns trabalhos para a treinadora. Eu quero que você pegue meu carro e vá para casa. Se eu sair muito tarde eu te ligo."_

"_Tudo bem, Sanny."_

_Brittany arrumou suas coisas e as de Santana. Mas... E agora como é que ela ia tirar essa história a limpo?_

_Talvez a melhor maneira seja esperar..._

_Mas quanto tempo?_

_Já dentro do carro ela ficou tamborilando os dedos no volante. De repente ela deu a ré manobrando para sair do estacionamento. Sua melhor chance era o Starbucks._

_Sinceramente ela esperava que tivesse escutado muito mal a conversa no vestiário. Já foi tão difícil e penoso para Quinn e Rachel se juntarem... Se bem que Quinn nunca mencionou como foi que elas ficaram juntas._

_Simplesmente elas estavam juntas._

_Brittany até achou que demorou a acontecer. E o mais impressionante foi que Quinn tomou a atitude de abraçar o lado colorido da força. E nestes anos de amizade que Brittany tinha com Quinn haviam lhe ensinado, foi que, nunca, mas nunca você deve mexer com o que é dela._

_Não que ela trate Rachel como um mero objeto, longe disso. Ela apenas vai cuidar e defender com unhas e dentes, a garota que por tantos anos foi ridicularizada e hostilizada por ela, mas que, no entanto é a portadora do coração da temível Quinn Fabray. A garota baixinha, tagarela e com zero senso de moda, que de uma maneira inexplicável se infiltrou e roubou o amor de Quinn para si._

_Mesmo que as duas garotas não soubessem disso na época._

_Por tanto era mais do que justificável que Brittany estivesse com medo. Sua barriga doía de nervoso. Quinn era de Rachel, e Rachel era de Quinn. Mais ninguém tinha que meter o bedelho._

_Ao chegar à cafeteria, ela verificou o local em busca da mini figura de Rachel. Brittany só conseguiu visualizar Lindsay, que felizmente estava sozinha. Com cuidado para não ser vista ela se sentou em uma mesa de canto, que lhe permitia observar sem ser vista. E com o bônus de se conseguir escutar a conversa alheia._

_Lindsay parecia irrequieta. Preocupada, na verdade._

_A morena pegou seu celular e fez uma ligação._

"_Oi Rachel. Eu fiquei preocupada. Mas eu só queria que você soubesse que pode contar comigo. Tente escutar e conversar com a Quinn, pois não vale a pena o sol se por sobre uma briga. Logo, logo você e ela vão fazer as pazes."_

_Depois de desligar o celular Lindsay sorriu serena._

_Brittany estava aturdida. Quinn já estava com a Rachel? Bem... Agora cabia apenas a Quinn concertar as coisas. _

_Brittany mordeu de leve o lábio inferior. Poxa, Lindsay a despeito de seu sentimento por Rachel, ela joga limpo. Mesmo ela não sabendo do relacionamento._

_E agora o que ela ia fazer? O seu gato pode aproveitar este tempo para contrabandear cigarros para dentro da sua casa de novo._

_Algumas horas depois..._

_Brittany estacionou o carro de Santana em local estratégico. Ela viu quando o carro de Quinn parou no meio fio, um tempo depois, Quinn saltou e deu a volta para abrir a porta do passageiro para Rachel._

_Brittany ficou imensamente aliviada. Era tão bonitinho o jeito das duas. Elas se despediram com um longo beijo. Logo depois, Quinn partiu. Brittany deu a partida no carro para ir embora, mas ela parou abruptamente ao divisar o carro de Lindsay chegar logo depois de Quinn ter ido._

_Hunm..._

_Parece que a visita poderia demorar..._

_Depois de ficar fabricando cogumelo, esperando Lindsay sair. Finalmente suas preces foram atendidas_

_Rachel e Lindsay se despediram com um abraço. Mesmo aquela distancia, Brittany pode perceber a relutância da outra líder de torcida em deixar Rachel ir. Rachel esperou por Lindsay sair, para depois entrar em casa._

_Quinn ia ficar uma fera..._

_Flash Back (off)_

Brittany discou o numero de Santana.

"Sanny, você já está livre? Ótimo! Eu preciso te contar uma coisa."

-x-x-x-

Quinta feira! Quinta feira! Quinta feira!

Ok Rachel Berry, acalme-se.

_Que calma o quê!_

Rachel andava de um lado para o outro da sala do glee. Daqui a pouco ela iria sair para almoçar com Shelby. Seus nervos estavam levando a melhor sobre ela. E se esse almoço acabasse como os últimos encontros que ela teve com Shelby? E se ela abrisse a boca e ferrasse com tudo? E se ela definitivamente não fosse mesmo boa o bastante para Shelby?

Na quinquagésima volta pela sala, um par bem firme de mãos a pararam com eficiência.

Kurt foi se deparar com o maior par de olhos castanhos medrosos que ele já viu.

"Rachel? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Al-almoço, minha mãe, ferrar tudo..." A morena gaguejou.

Kurt olhou confuso.

"Se acalme mulher. Respira fundo e me diz o que está te causando esse estresse todo."

Rachel tomou uma longa respiração.

"Shelby me convidou para almoçar, e eu estou com medo que acabe como das outras vezes..." Ela disse com voz pequena.

Kurt olhou penalizado. Ele entendia essa ânsia da menina em querer se aproximar da mãe. Infelizmente ele não poderia fazer isso, pois sua mãe já morreu a bastante tempo. Mas para Rachel era mais complicado, pois Shelby não morreu, em vez disso preferiu caminhar para longe da própria filha. Kurt não culpava Rachel por se sentir nervosa daquele jeito.

"Ei diva, se acalme. Não creio que Shelby teria coragem de ir embora da sua vida uma terceira vez."

Rachel olhou para baixo.

"Talvez..." Antes que Kurt pudesse abrir a boca, o sinal da escola tocou. Rachel aprumou-se e colocou o sua melhor fachada. Ela era uma artista depois de tudo.

Rachel se encaminhou para ora da escola. Mas cedo ela havia falado com Quinn. A loira não foi de toda entusiasmada, mas Rachel compreendia. A fora isso, outra coisa vinha lhe incomodando...

_Santana e Brittany_

Na verdade mais Santana do que Brittany. A latina passou praticamente noventa por cento da manhã, olhando para ela. Pensando bem, ela mais parecia estar analisando-a.

Quando Rachel chegou a oportunidade de questiona-la, Santana resmungou alguma coisa e Brittany desviou a atenção com um tremendo abraço de urso.

Rachel ficou com a sensação engraçada, de que elas estavam escondendo alguma coisa. Nem Quinn sabia do que se tratava. Mas ela também estava desconfiada. E quando ela perguntava, o par Brittana dava um jeito de escapar pela tangente.

Mas ela iria se preocupar com isso depois.

Shelby sugeriu almoçar no Bradstix, Rachel concordou. Como ela pediu dispensa do Glee por aquela tarde, ela poderia sair sem se preocupar em levar falta. E também ela não estava muito a fim de olhar para a cara do professor Shuester. Eles meio que estavam andando na corda bamba.

Ela tomou um ônibus para ir ao restaurante. Rachel recusou veementemente que Quinn a levasse. A mesma coisa ela disse para Lindsay, quando casualmente elas se esbarraram no corredor. Rachel conversou com a torcedora e explicou brevemente sua situação.

Durante a conversa, Rachel ficou com a incômoda sensação de estar sendo observada. E essa sensação se intensificou com a chegada de Quinn. Sua amante e Lindsay trocaram cumprimentos e depois engataram uma breve conversa sobre o treino daquela manhã. E também falaram sobre a apresentação oficial de Rachel no plantel.

Ô porcaria, ainda tinha isso.

Depois disso, Rachel educada, mais firmemente recusou ambas as ofertas de carona, em tempos distintos. Em outra ocasião ela se preocuparia com o raio dessa apresentação para Sue Silvester.

_Aliás, apresentar o quê?_

_Ora bolas..._

Rachel ainda achava que foi enrolada pela treinadora.

-x-x-x-

"Não me gusta!" Teimou Santana.

Brittany deu seu melhor olhar de cachorrinho, e Santana fez uma careta.

Ugh! Aqueles olhos azuis...

Brittany bateu palmas, já sabendo que ganhou a discussão.

"Tudo bem nós vamos ficar de olho. Mas eu me recuso a ir vestida de Kim Possible!" Santana foi irredutível.

Eu amo Britt, mas isso é culpa dela, maldição! Ela tem poderes especiais quando se trata de ler as pessoas e um gaydar realmente impressionante, aparentemente. E esse controle sobre a minha vontade.

Veja... Estávamos tendo uns amassos sensuais no banco de trás do meu carro, ontem, quando ela começou a falar sobre Berry e suas saias curtas encantadas e como sabe-se lá o porquê, outra líder lésbica reprimida, resolveu botar suas unhas de fora, e crava-las na hobbit desavisada. E agora era nosso dever, zelar pelo amor Faberry em ascensão.

Sério, arruinou meu humor.

E francamente. Rachel Berry estava fazendo meninas abraçarem o lado arco íris da vida?

Claro que a miniatura tinha um corpo de arrasar... E eu prefiro tomar sopa com pó de vidro a admitir isso para alguém, que fique claro!

Mas poxa!

É pedir muito ter um amasso decente no banco de trás do carro?

Aparentemente era, se você tinha uma Brittany Pearce esquematizando maneiras de proteger o amor da juno com a anã de jardim.

E desde quando eu virei a porra de uma _guardiã _do relacionamento delas? Eu lhes digo. Desde que você tenha uma loira escultural que te faz esquecer o nome, só dela te olhar com aqueles olhos azuis bebês cheios de inocência.

Fabray vai estar me devendo essa.

Eu passei amanhã toda de olho na pixel que atende pelo nome de Hobbit... digo, Rachel. Porra eu estava parecendo uma psicopata atrás de sua vítima. Mas como eu sou foda, a nariguda nem desconfiou de nada.

Até que...

"Santana porque você está andando atrás de mim?"

_Filha da puta! _

_Vai matar a sua mãe do coração!_

Depois de me recuperar do mini ataque fulminante do miocárdio. Eu tentei envolver meu maravilhoso cérebro em torno do fato de Rachel Berry ter me flagrado espiando-a.

Acho que gruni uma resposta qualquer. Mas eu fui salva pelo meu bebê loiro, que arrancou a nanica do chão, com um de seus abraços quebra ossos.

Graças a deus.

"O que se passa?" Quinn perguntou atrás de mim.

_Ai caralho! O que há com essas meninas que praticamente brotam do nada?_

No susto eu fiquei numa pose que lembrava vagamente o karatê kid. Aquela de ficar apoiado numa perna só.

Quinn arqueou aquela sobrancelha antipática dela, para a cena que estávamos fazendo.

_Minha imagem estava arruinada._

"Brittany queria a sua cota de abraço do dia com a Berry. Embora eu não consiga visualizar o apelo disso!" Respondi sarcástica.

Rá! Eu sou foda!

"Mas Santana, você também queria abraçar e se aconchegar com a Rachel!" Informou confusa, Brittany.

E eu não sou mais foda…

Tesc... Tesc...

"Como é que é…" Quinn baixou o tom.

Cruzes, Quinn não precisa encarnar o lucífer. Aliás, ela deveria era me agradecer. Eu estava prestando um favor aquela branquela, não deixando que sequestrem a sua polly pocket.

"Brittany está se confundindo. Eu não estava querendo me aconchegar, eu estava querendo aplicar um novo golpe de jiu jitsu que assisti na tv." Rachel me olhou horrorizada. "Pois é... O papo tá bom, mas eu tenho que tirar meu atraso. Brittany vamos para o armário dá uns pegas"

Fugi dalí o mais rápido possível. Precisava reorganizar minhas táticas de espionagem.

Sim... A Fabray vai ficar me devendo essa.

-x-x-x-

Breadstix

12:30 pm

Eu tenho borboletas no meu estômago e minha boca está seca. Parece até com um primeiro encontro. Só que este não é um namorado em potencial que eu possa abandonar se ele acabar por se mostrar um perdedor, esta é minha filha.

Esta é a primeira vez que estamos reunidas de forma adequada, com a intenção de passar algum tempo juntas, apenas para a chance de conversar sem nenhuma outra tarefa ou mini crise para nos atrapalhar.

Nossas interações anteriores foram caracterizadas por longos silêncios desconfortáveis, que eu não estou com pressa para repetir.

Mas...

Um _pequeno_ fator, que no momento está em meus braços agora, pode se tornar um pivô e tanto de desconforto.

Eu espio Rachel caminhando graciosamente através das portas, girando a cabeça de um lado para outro me procurando. O choque que tomou conta do rosto dela ao finalmente me encontrar, me fez fazer uma ligeira careta.

Este era para ser um almoço só entre nós duas, mas vai acabar sendo entre nós três.

Eu, Rachel e Beth.

Quando minha filha mais velha em fim se aproximou da mesa, eu fui logo me desculpando.

"Sinto muito Rachel! A babá dela cancelou na ultima hora."

"Sem problemas..." Respondeu Rachel meio distraída.

Beth tinha ambos os bracinhos em volta do meu pescoço. Mas sua cabecinha estava apoiada no meu ombro. Com o falatório ela se virou e ficou encarando Rachel. Na verdade, minhas duas filhas não tiravam os olhos uma da outra.

Beth foi quem quebrou o silêncio, balbuciando frases típicas de bebês. Ela estendeu seus bracinhos para que Rachel fosse pegá-la. Rachel se adiantou e com um olhar suave, ela pegou aquela coisinha loira e fofa.

"Uau! Ela é a imagem da Quinn!" Rachel estava impressionada. Afinal essa era a primeira vez que ela via ao vivo e a cores a criança que sua veio a adotar.

Shelby soltou um pequeno suspiro de alivio. Ela estava orgulhosa de sua filha caçula. Normalmente, Beth é um tanto arredia em fazer contato com outras pessoas. Mesmo Quinn e Puck tiveram que cortar um dobrado para cair nas graças da filha. Mas com Rachel, a pequenina praticamente se atirou em cima da morena.

Shelby não era nenhuma insensível, apesar da crença popular. Ela sabe que o _território_ Beth, ainda é um assunto delicado entre ela e Rachel. Mas neste momento sua filha mais velha se mostrava bastante madura com relação a situação. Shleby sentia seu coração finalmente ficar inteiro.

Os dois amores de sua vida estavam bem ali.

Beth simplesmente parecia encantada com Rachel e vice e versa. A garotinha ficava balbuciando palavras inteligíveis para Rachel, que por sua vez a escutava com atenção e seriedade.

"Gah!" Beth apontou um dedinho para o cardápio. Rachel balançou a cabeça em acordo.

"Sim você tem toda a razão" Concordou a adolescente.

"Razão no que?" Perguntou Shelby, divertida. Rachel olhou risonha para ela.

"Eu e Beth concordamos que devemos fazer os nossos pedidos." Informou Rachel. E o engraçado é que Beth parecia concordar.

Shelby fez o sinal para que o garçom se aproximasse.

"Pois não?"

"Eu quero frango xadrez com acompanhamento simples, e uma salada simples também." O garçom então se virou para Rachel.

"Humm... Acho que vou ficar com a lasanha vegan e a salada caesar." Informou Rachel.

"E para beber?"

"Traga uma jarra média de suco de melancia." Ordenou Shelby. Depois que o garçom se afastou ela se virou para Beth. " E você mocinha, vai tomar o seu mingau!" Disse firme.

Ao ouvir a palavra _ mingau, _Beth imediatamente rodeou seus bracinhos em torno do pescoço de Rachel que nem uma serpente, e escondeu seu rostinho nele.

Shelby revirou os olhos para o drama da caçula. Rachel esfregou suavemente a costa da menina, e olhou interrogativa para a mãe.

"Não se preocupe, isso é só encenação. Beth não gosta de comer no horário." Respondeu Shelby, tirando a mamadeira da sacola. "Elizabeth Corcoran..." Chamou firme.

Ao ouvir seu nome completo sendo pronunciado naquele tom... Beth levantou a cabeça e encarou a mamadeira como o inimigo.Rachel olhou espantada, genética é algo impressionante! Beth fazia a mesma expressão que Quinn normalmente usava, quando a via perto de Finn logo no começo do glee, quando eles ainda namoravam.

Com um tremendo beicinho, Beth pegou a mamadeira enfiou na boca e deitou a cabeça contra o peito de Rachel e olhou para a irmã de um jeito sofrido, claro que era tudo fingimento. Nem um minuto se passou antes que ela abrisse um sorriso bobinho por trás do bico da mamadeira.

Rachel estava perdidamente apaixonada por ela.

-x-x-x-

O almoço exorcizou os últimos vestígios de medo de Rachel. Shelby foi de uma amabilidade excepcional. Rachel sabia que não era só para cair nas suas graças. Shelby queria compensar o período perdido por culpa dela mesma, quando saiu duas vezes da vida da diva. A pessoa de Shelby e a imagem de mãe começavam a se fundir em um só para Rachel. Uma parte do coração dela começava a se curar.

"Ei jewbaby!" Saudou a imensa figura musculosa de Puck.

Rachel rolou os olhos de modo divertido. Depois do almoço com sua mãe e irmã...

_Uau! Mãe e irmã..._

Em fim. A diva resolveu andar um pouco para espairecer. Sem ela perceber, ela tomou o rumo de um parque muito tranquilo, que há anos ela frequenta quando quer um pouco de paz. De vez em quando ela encontrava Noah por lá.

Essa era uma das vezes.

"Olá Noah."

"O que você faz por aqui? Normalmente você não está fazendo listas de prioridades para as nacionais?" Zombou bricalhão.

"Ei! Não zombe das minhas listas. Aliás, se bem me lembro, se não fosse por uma delas, você estaria muito encrencado em história americana." Contra atacou. "E porque é que você não está no glee?"

Puck só deu de ombros. Ele se instalou confortavelmente ao lado de sua baixinha.

"Tudo estava muito chato. O professor Shuester quis passar mais um daqueles tópicos de motivação, em vez de começar a focar para a competição. Não era a mesma coisa sem você lá."

Rachel lhe deu um sorriso doce.

"Então o que há de novo?"

Rachel olhou por um momento para frente.

"Eu fui almoçar com a minha mãe... E eu conheci a Beth." Disse suave. Puck se virou inteiramente para a morena, a menção do nome da filha. "Ela é linda, Noah." Então a morena contou como foi o almoço.

O garoto estufou o peito com orgulho.

"Sim ela é. Assim como a mãe dela..." A voz de Puck ficou um pouco carregada. Isso chamou a atenção da diva. "Rachel eu posso te contar uma coisa?"

Rachel fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Às vezes eu fico pensando, se a volta de Shelby não foi um sinal. Quando eu e Quinn ficamos de babá para a nossa filha. Eu senti aquela centelha entre nós se acender novamente."

Rachel sentiu suas tripas darem um nó. Do que ele estava falando? Que centelha?

"Eu... Eu ainda amo a Quinn. Apesar de toda a barra que aconteceu entre nós. Eu ainda a amo." Puck revelou. "Eu sei que eu posso estar parecendo uma bicha sentimental, mas eu precisava botar isso pra fora."

Rachel sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

Noah, seu amigo e irmão proclamado. Ainda amava a garota, que por um acaso é namorada dela?

Foda...

**N/A: HAHAUHAUHAUAUAUAU!**

**O QUE ACHARAM?**


	26. Sexta Feira Cheerios

**Capitulo 26: Sexta Feira Cheerios**

Aquele final de quinta-feira jamais terminou da forma como Rachel imaginaria que acabasse. Ela ficou lá sentada olhando para seu amigo judeu. O cara que a algum tempo atrás teve um _affair_ com sua namorada e em seguida ajudou a gerar um bebê que posteriormente viria a ser sua irmã adotiva por parte de mãe. O mesmo cara que neste exato momento estava declarando que _ainda_ amava a chefe líder de torcida.

_Minha_ namorada!

Estou parecendo repetitiva? Dane-se.

"Noah... Eu..."

Puck deu sorriso triste e olhou para um ponto qualquer no chão.

"Eu só queria desabafar."

Rachel olhou para o horizonte. Ela e Quinn apesar dos trancos e barrancos nesse começo de relacionamento estavam indo bem... Mas aparentemente elas ainda estavam andando sobre gelo fino.

O toque estridente do celular de Puck veio como uma providência divina. Eu não tinha mais palavras para oferecer.

"Sim, em vinte minutos estarei aí. Ok, thau." Disse o rapaz em tom paciente. "Eu preciso ir, jewbaby" Puck me beijou na testa e depois se foi.

Eu queria morrer.

-x-x-x-

Ao chegar em casa, acho que eu não teria ficado mas surpresa se tivesse dado de cara com um assaltante, do que com Quinn Fabray instalada confortavelmente no sofá da minha sala.

"Quinn?" Ela se levantou e veio em minha direção para um breve mais intenso beijo.

"Você demorou." Fui impedida de responder, pela aparição do meu pai Hiram. Todo arrumado para sair.

"Minha estrelinha, estou tão feliz por você!"

_Oi? Perdi alguma coisa?_

"Você vai entrar para as líderes de torcida. Seu currículo acadêmico vai ficar ainda mais extraordinário."

"Pai, eu não sei se eu vou conseguir" Hiram engasgou horrorizado e Quinn franziu a testa. "Querida tudo o que você faz você coloca 150% de esforço. Duvido que não consiga."

Dei de ombros, achando engraçado a empolgação dele.

"Bem querida eu vou infelizmente ter que sair. LeRoy não conseguiu se desvencilhar de um jantar de negócios tedioso com um cliente, e agora eu sou obrigado a ir para que ele não morra de tédio." Hiram rolou os olhos.

As meninas sorriram em solidariedade.

"Quinn vai passar a noite para tomar conta de você!"

Fiquei extremamente ofendida. Quinn cruzou os braços em diversão.

"O quê! Papai! Eu não preciso de uma babá!"

"É claro que não querida" Hiram não registrou o tom ofendido da filha em meio aos preparativos para o seu compromisso. "Boa noite meninas, não fiquem acordadas até tarde." Ele se despediu dando um beijo na testa de Rachel e outro no de Quinn, para imensa surpresa da loira.

Rachel foi resmungando levar o pai até a porta. Ao voltar ela quis passar reto para seu quarto. Só que Quinn tinha outras ideias, na mesma pisada da morena, ela se postou na sua frente, impedindo deliberadamente sua passagem.

A morena fez beicinho.

Quinn sorriu maliciosa.

"Vamos lá bebê, sua papinha vai esfriar" Informou implicante. Ela deu meia volta e foi para a cozinha.

Rachel estreitou os olhos e seguiu aquela loira que se achava uma comediante.

-x-x-x-

Com a casa devidamente trancada e a cozinha limpa. As meninas se retiraram para os aposentos da diva. Quinn estava encostada contra a cabeceira da cama só esperando Rachel terminar seu ritual noturno de beleza.

Acredite. Era um ritual beeeeem longo.

Rachel saiu do banheiro e andou de um lado para o outro do quarto, mexendo e guardando suas coisas. Seus movimentos eram seguidos pelos olhos muito atentos de sua namorada diabolicamente sedutora.

Rachel evitava olhar para a cama, pois a forma como Quinn estava olhando para ela, estava fazendo seu coração bater mais rápido. E o pior é que a loira nem parecia se dar conta disso. Ou se sabia, fazia um trabalho incrível de parecer que não sabia.

Quinn só ficava lá... Confortavelmente recostada contra os seus travesseiros, apenas com o abajur lançando uma luz média sobre ela fazendo-a parecer misteriosa.

_Pecaminosamente misteriosa._

Quando ela não tinha mais nada para fazer a não ser ir se deitar. Rachel hesitou. As palavras de Puck voltaram para lhe assombrar.

_Eu ainda amo a Quinn, Rachel. Eu realmente a amo._

-x-x-x-

Perspicaz como sempre foi, Quinn se arrastou até a beira da cama. Ela pegou as mãos pequenas e delicadas de Rachel e suavemente veio conduzindo a morena para o centro da cama com ela. Quinn se deitou e envolveu o corpo pequeno contra o seu.

Sua Rachel praticamente se escondeu dentro dela.

"Rachel..." Eu estava preocupada. Será que o almoço foi tão ruim assim? "Ei... Aconteceu alguma coisa no almoço?" Pois se tivesse, eu iria até a casa de Shelby para ter uma conversinha.

Rachel levantou a cabeça e me beijou de modo terno.

"O almoço foi maravilhoso. Eu conheci Beth e ela é linda, assim como você."

Eu fiquei surpresa.

"Sério?" Rachel balanço a cabeça.

"Sim, estou perdidamente apaixonada por ela. E ela por mim." Disse em tom convencido, mas brincalhão.

"È claro que ela iria se apaixonar por você." Rachel concordou convencida. "E deixe de ser assim!" Rachel riu.

"Acho que agora as coisas vão ficar finalmente bem entre mim e minha mãe."

"Fico feliz por você" Disse sincera. "Então me diga, porque você voltou a ter aquele olhar de quem acha que as coisas vão pelos ares a qualquer momento?"

Rachel deslizou a mão dela por baixo da minha blusa, chegando perigosamente perto do meu seio. Minha respiração ficou um pouco rasa.

"Acho que só estou preocupada com essa apresentação amanhã." Ela falou distraída. Enquanto ela desnudava meus seios.

"Pois não fique." Tirei minha blusa para que ela tocasse meus seios do jeito que quisesse. "Você vai se sair bem."

Rachel fez um ruído em acordo. Ela estava com a boca muito _ocupada _para responder.

E eu não iria interrompe-la.

-x-x-x-

O despertar das duas meninas não foi nem um pouco prazeroso como das vezes anteriores. Pois em vez do despertador de Rachel acordá-las, foi Santana quem muito _gentilmente _as despertou.

A latina dos infernos se aproximou do lado da cama em que Rachel estava e encheu os pulmões e começou gritar ordens como um sargento do exercito. Com o susto Rachel se levantou num rompante e acabou dando de testa com Santana, que não foi rápida o suficiente para sair do caminho. E Quinn tombou do outro lado.

"PUTA QUE PARIU! Você tem uma placa de aço na testa Berry?" Perguntou Santana esfregando furiosamente o local atingido.

Rachel olhou mortalmente para a latina.

"EU? Tem certeza que as laminas de barbear que você diz ter escondidas no seu cabelo não se fundiram com o seu cabeção?" Retrucou furiosa. "E como foi que você entrou aqui?"

Quinn que se recuperava do tombo se levantou pronta para infligir todo o tipo de dor na sua amiga.

"Seu papai Hiram me deixou entrar." Respondeu enquanto pegava a cadeira da escrivaninha para fazer de escudo contra Quinn. "E além do mais, treinadora Silvester me mandou trazer seu equipamento cheerio."

Quinn pegou o cabideiro de Rachel pronta para racha-lo na cabeça de Santana.

Rachel pegou a sacola com o logotipo do Mackinley e foi xeretar o que havia dentro dele.

"Mas porque a treinadora me deu isso se eu não sou efetivamente do plantel?" Inquiriu confusa.

"Sue abriu uma exceção para você." Respondeu Santana, se defendendo de uma estocada de Quinn. "Você tem que parecer nada mais do que perfeita." A latina se livrou de mais uma cutucada de Quinn.

Rachel olhou para o conteúdo da bolsa. Três uniformes, cinco calcinhas tipo cueca, dois shorts, quatro camisas com o logotipo das cheerios e dois pares de tênis branco. Fora as garrafinhas e toalhas para uso pessoal.

Rachel suspirou. Ainda bem que ela era uma pessoa precavida. A morena saiu da cama e foi para o banheiro se preparar para o dia. Que prometia ser muito interessante. Ela ignorou a batalha ao fundo.

-x-x-x-

Depois de se cansarem de lutar. Vitória de Quinn é claro. A loira também foi se preparar para o dia. Ela queria descer junto da namorada para tomar café e de quebra tentar jogar Santana escada a abaixo.

Tentativa não muito bem sucedida.

Os pais Berry estavam radiantes. Eles preparam um caprichado café da manhã para sua estrelinha e suas amigas. Santana que não era de se dar com qualquer pessoa, tomou gosto imediato para os dois homens. Foi um café da manhã divertido.

Na hora de saírem, Rachel veio trazendo suas parafernálias necessárias para cobrir cada aspecto de seu dia. A quantidade era absurda. Quinn nem se espantava mais.

Santana por outro lado...

"Sério que você precisa andar com uma maldita tabela de organograma?" Implicou.

"Sim!"

"E pra quê aquele livro de teoria do universo?" Santana ainda não se conformava. Quinn também estava curiosa. O livro parecia uma Enciclopédia.

"Para deixar cair no pé de quem invadir meu espaço pessoal. Mais especificamente no pé de Jaefrow." As duas líderes balançaram a cabeça em compreensão.

"E o que é aquela caixa térmica?" Santana apontou para o objeto que Quinn vinha trazendo.

"Isso é para o encontro com a treinadora. Uma ideia que quero que ela veja e ouça. E que também beneficiem todas as meninas do plantel."

A loira e latina estavam mais do que curiosas agora.

Santana se despediu das meninas e foi buscar a namorada. Quinn foi acomodar toda a quinquilharia de Rachel na parte de trás do carro. Elas foram para o colégio. E seja o que deus quiser.

-x-x-x-

Quinn Fabray estava no topo do mundo. Ela segurou o universo na palma de sua mão e ditou as próprias leis da existência. Os mortais se curvavam aos pés dela e adoravam o poder que ela irradiava. Hereges devem se arrepender e pedir perdão por seus pecados ou enfrentar a condenação cruel e eterna a seu comando.

Okay...

Talvez tenha sido um pouco dramática, mas foi exatamente como Quinn Fabray se sentia.

De alguma forma toda a escola pareceu saber do teste de Rachel para as líderes de torcida. A noticia espalhou-se pelo colégio como um rastilho de pólvora. Os sussurros e teorias eram selvagens. E dos mais absurdos também.

Kurt e Mercedes quase conseguiram encurralar Rachel três vezes. Pessoas aleatórias olhavam descrentes para a diva. Piadinhas sujas eram ouvidas a torto e a direito.

Com fúria crescente Quinn estava ponta para arrancar a cabeça de qualquer um que fizesse mais um comentário pejorativo. Rachel por outro lado não estava dando a mínima.

Pela hora do almoço a diva foi trocar de roupa. E foi um espetáculo a parte a entrada da garota no corredor. Cadernos caiam aos pés de seus donos embasbacados. Estudantes quase quebravam suas caras nas portas dos armários ou paredes, porque seus olhos não se voltavam para onde estavam andando e sim para a figura quase irreal de Rachel Berry de uniforme cheerio.

Os garotos eram os piores. Eles quase babavam só de olhar para aquele maravilhoso par de pernas.

_Meu maravilhoso par de pernas!_

Um estúpido que achou que poderia se dar bem em cima de Rachel, vislumbrou como era estar cara a cara com o diabo.

O rapaz que era do time de hóquei, se aproximou por trás da diva sob o olhar atento de seus amigos retardados. Ele preparou a mão para dar uma senhora palmada no traseiro da morena. O que ele não esperava era a aparição macabra da maior cadela do colégio.

A trindade profana que se aproximava para escoltar a nanica... Perdão, a amiga, viu o desenrolar da ideia estúpida do jogador para cima da diva. Quinn passou reto pelo grupo de jogadores, mas não sem antes arrebatar o bastão da mão de um deles e com precisão cruel, ela acertar a mão gigante do atleta imbecil.

"AAAHHH!" O rapaz berrou de dor.

Rachel quase morreu do coração.

Quinn puxou a namorada para trás de si e com mais um golpe rápido e doloroso na canela do ogro. Ela vociferou.

"O que te faz achar que poderia meter essa mão leprosa no traseiro de Rachel? Queria se mostrar para aqueles macacos estúpidos que você chama de amigo? Sabia que o nome disso se chama assédio sexual?" Quinn sibilava "Sabia que isso dá cadeia?"

O rapaz estava mortalmente pálido. Os outros jogadores do time não fizeram um gesto sequer para ajudá-lo.

"Eu posso quebrar sua outra mão e nada me aconteceria. E sabe por quê? Porque não existe nada mais asqueroso do que um escumalha se impor sobre uma garota. Na cadeia você rapidamente viraria uma mocinha para aqueles criminosos sedentos de sangue."

O jogador de hóquei mijou nas calças tamanho era seu medo. Foi patético.

_Quinn Fabray era o mal._

A treinadora Beiste rapidamente se meteu no meio da algazarra.

"Que diabos esta acontecendo aqui?" Vociferou. "Senhorita Fabray existe uma explicação para isso?"

Quinn encarou a mulher gigante.

"Esse paspalho achou que seria engraçado passar a mão no traseiro de Rachel." Respondeu friamente. Nem um pouco arrependida.

Beiste se virou para o atleta com tanto desprezo. Que metade das pessoas se encolheu de medo.

"Você vai para a diretoria agora." A mulher não foi nem um pouco gentil quando agarrou o rapaz pelo colarinho da jaqueta. E sumir com ele pelo corredor.

Quinn se virou para os demais jogadores. Todos eles se encolheram contra a parede e olhavam para ela do mesmo jeito que olhariam para uma cobra venenosa que os tivesse encurralado.

"Uma olhada, uma pisada fora da linha... E vocês estão acabados. Se eu souber de qualquer coisa parecida como essa que aquele retardado tentou fazer com Rachel se repetir com ela ou com qualquer menina, ou alguma das meninas do plantel..." A ameaça velada foi o suficiente para eles entenderem a seriedade de suas palavras.

"O que estão esperando? SUMAM!" Os atletas fugiram pelo corredor como o estouro de uma boiada. E levaram com eles os curiosos.

Com o corredor vazio, Quinn descartou-se do bastão e virou-se para Rachel. A diva estava encolhida contra Brittany, extremamente assustada. Quinn se forçou a relaxar antes de tocar sua namorada.

"Ninguém mais vai toca-la." Sussurrou suave, mas decididamente possessiva.

Santana e Brittany trocaram um breve olhar.

Quinn era positivamente perigosa quando se sentia ameaçada.

-x-x-x-

Levou certa quantidade de tempo para Rachel acalmar Quinn. A morena pediu um momento a sós com a loira. Santana e Brittany as esperariam no ginásio. Quinn fez um esforço sobre humano para se recompor adequadamente.

Rachel torcia as mãos nervosamente. Ela ainda não ousava tocar em Quinn. O que não passou despercebido pela loira. Que não gostou.

"Porque você não me toca?"

"Porque ainda estou assustada."

"Eu não vou te machucar"

"Eu sei."

"Então porque não me toca?"

"Porque ainda estou assustada."

Quinn se aproximou de Rachel com cuidado.

"Me toque..."

"Quinn..."

"Me toque." Pediu.

Rachel espalmou o rosto de Quinn com cuidado e com a mesma delicadeza com a qual tocaria a mais fina porcelana. Quinn se acalmou instantaneamente.

"Obrigada."

-x-x-x-

Quinn entrou no ginásio com a mesma postura de Rainha. Rachel vinha a seu lado olhando para tudo que é canto, checando possíveis armadilhas contra a sua pessoa.

Todo o plantel aguardava em expectativa.

Não muito tempo depois Sue apareceu com o seu inseparável megafone.

"Muito bem. Streisand! Aproxime-se" Rachel se aproximou. Sue olhou para ela de cima a baixo. "O que você tem para mim?"

Por alguma razão desconhecida, um exorcista passou pela cabeça de Rachel.

"Depende do que a senhora esta querendo."

Sue estreitou os olhos.

"Já que a senhora não gosta de perder tempo e nem eu. Por favor saia da frente. Tenho uma excelente rotina a apresentar." Enxotou Rachel.

Todas as meninas arregalaram os olhos. Com quem aquela anã achava que estava falando?

E por incrível que parece a treinadora atendeu ao pedido.

Rachel preparou o sistema de som.

"Brittany, você poderia me auxiliar com o seu excelente talento e graça?" Sorriu Rachel.

Brittany veio saltitando animada.

"SIM!"

A batida da musica _temperature _de Sean Paul encheu o ambiente. Vou te dizer uma coisa... Foi uma apresentação de encher os olhos. O corpo de cada uma era pura explosão de energia. A graça a elegância...

A treinadora Silvester xingava a si mesma por não ter percebido a mina de talento que era a Mini Streisand. Mas depois ela sorria como o demônio só de imaginar a cara de cú azedo que Willian faria.

As garotas do plantel já sabiam como Brittany era espetacular na dança. Mas Rachel Berry levantava a temperatura.

Ao final da apresentação todas as garotas aplaudiram. Santana se abanava tentando aliviar o _calor..._ Quinn não estava muito diferente.

Santo Deus.

Sue pigarreou. Instantaneamente se fez silêncio.

"Não foi de todo ruim. Com certeza você vai fazer um ótimo frisbee." Troçou. "Você esta dentro."

Brittany varreu Rachel do chão com um tremendo abraço. A dançarina ficou saltitando com Rachel pra lá e pra cá e depois a soltou deixando a pobre desnorteada. Santana sorriu satisfeita.

Em meio a comemoração, Lindsay se aproximou de Rachel e pegou-a em um abraço carinhoso.

"Você foi incrível..." Sussurrou no pescoço da diva. "A coisa mais linda que eu já vi." Os olhos faiscando de um jeito que Rachel não compreendeu.

A morena sorriu acanhada.

"Obrigada"

A alguns metros dali, uma raivosa Quinn Fabray praticamente estava espumando de ódio.

Que porra era aquela?

Ela rezava para que o que ela estava lendo nos olhos e na postura de Lindsay Shay fosse só fruto da sua imaginação. Porque se essa puta estava achando que ia se chegar em Rachel Berry, ela estava redondamente enganada.

Santana que estava sorrindo para a animação de Brittany, parou na mesma hora ao perceber a situação.

Ô caralho.

Reviews?


	27. Festa as Três Porradas Parte 1

**Capitulo 27: Festa as Três Porradas. (Parte 1)**

Santana Lopes sempre foi chegada em uma boa briga. Seja ela verbal ou corporal. E a única oponente que ela considerava a sua altura era Quinn. Elas tinham uma amizade que ia de um extremo a outro. Portanto elas se conheciam muito bem. Por esse motivo, a latina soube reconhecer a postura empertigada e o olhar frio e odioso. Mesmo que para os outros a loira externasse apenas uma fachada de aborrecimento.

Brittany tinha razão quando disse que elas deveriam manter um olho em Lindsay e outro em Quinn. Santana detestava admitir, mas Quinn sabia ser a pior das cadelas, quando afrontada. Felizmente para a sorte da latina, ela tinha uma Brittany Pearce como carta na manga.

Em perfeita sincronia eu interceptei Quinn, ao mesmo tempo em que Brittany se meteu entre Lindsay e Rachel.

_Se não fosse por Brittany e o receio da treinadora usar nossas peles como decoração em seu escritório. Eu teria soltado Quinn em cima da garota Shay. A puta não sabe a onde ela se meteu._

"Não faça nada que você possa vir a se arrepender." Sussurrei de frente para Quinn.

A voz da loira saiu em um silvo raivoso.

"Me arrepender..." Quinn riu de modo sinistro." Me corrija se eu estiver errada... Shay tem uma queda por Rachel?"

"Lindsay não tem uma queda, ela é apaixonada por Berry." Informei, segurando discretamente a loira no lugar.

"Tire as mãos de cima de mim Santana!"

"Diabos! eu já vi que você morre de ciúmes do _toco, _mas esta não é a hora nem o lugar para perder as estribeiras. Lindsay não faz ideia que você e Rachel estão juntas. Aliás as pessoas só tem uma imagem de uma amizade muito forte entre vocês e não a de um casal." Sussurrei mais urgente. "Você só saiu da casinha do cachorro faz pouco tempo. Rachel não tem a menor ideia do que esta acontecendo."

Para meu alívio, Quinn voltou a aquela fachada de rainha do gelo. Mesmo que com uma expressão idêntica a de Hannibal Lecter.

A voz amplificada de Sue trouxe a atenção delas de volta para o plantel.

"ACABEM LOGO COM ESSA CENA DA JUVENTUDE FELIZ! EU JÁ NÃO DISSE QUE ISSO ME DÁ NÁUSEAS?" Gritou Sue. "FABRAY! O QUE ESTÁ ESPERANDO PARA FAZER ESSE PELOTÃO ENTRAR EM FORMAÇÃO? O NATAL? VAI LOGO EXERCER SEU TITULO DE CAPITÃ ANTES QUE EU ME CHATEIE E NOMEIE OUTRA!"

Santana tinha a ligeira impressão de que Quinn iria exercer _Totalmente _o seu titulo de capitã. A latina quase sentia pena de Lindsay.

_Quase._

E francamente, como é que a Thumbelina poderia ser tão obtusa e não perceber as intenções da outra garota? Santana estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça.

Mas depois riu sozinha. Ela não seria Santana Lopes se ela não apreciasse uma boa confusão.

-x-x-x-

Depois de mais uns berros da treinadora, eu comecei com uma rotina simples com as meninas, apenas para começar a aquecer. Ao lado de Sue, nós avaliamos a melhor forma de encaixar Rachel sem comprometer a estrutura da pirâmide ou outras formações mais elaboradas. Mas Rachel se mostrou uma grata surpresa. Para a base da pirâmide, a garota tinha força nas pernas e ombros de aço. Mas também exibia ótima flexibilidade.

Quando Sue fez uma troca de parceiras, eu senti como se tivesse engolido um cacto. Ao comando da treinadora, Lindsay auxiliou Rachel na tomada de movimento. Aquelas mãos traiçoeiras estavam tocando em um corpo que pertencia somente a mim.

Quinn podia ver claro como o dia, Lindsay olhar totalmente embevecida.

_Como diabos isto lhe escapou?_

Totalmente alheia a isso, Rachel se esforçava em fazer tudo perfeito. E ela não fazia a menor ideia do maremoto que estava causando.

"Isso é uma formação diamante?" Gritou Sue. "Ursos de circo fazem isso melhor do que vocês! Para o campo, AGORA!"

Com o pelotão em campo, Sue resolveu dispensar por enquanto as rotinas. Com uma aura demoníaca ela disparava ordens de exercício físico um atrás do outro. Secretamente ela estava muito satisfeita com o desempenho de Berry.

Quinn como capitã e com o espírito de Sue Silvester incorporado foi extremamente severa com todo o plantel, especificamente com Lindsay. A maioria não estranhou, talvez por acharem que ela estava descontando sua raiva pelos acontecimentos de mais cedo.

Mesmo assim não deixava de ser uma dor na bunda.

Um tempo depois Sue tomou novamente as rédeas.

Ao final do treino, todas as meninas achavam que seus braços e pernas haviam virado macarrão mole.

_Que o senhor tenha piedade delas._

-x-x-x-

Rachel estava morta de cansaço, mas seu sorriso show estava firmemente aparafusado na cara.

Por Barbra! A morena estava começando acreditar que Sue Silvester foi realmente instrutora de curso para os _Seals _da marinha americana.

Cada pedacinho do seu corpo doía como se tivesse sido pisoteado por um grupo de fãs em fúria.

"Muito bem, o dia não foi uma perda de tempo como eu pensei. Recolham essas línguas! Se vocês acham isso difícil, experimentem fazer trilha nos canyons apenas com uma barra de cereal e uma garrafinha de água. Isso é que é difícil!"

Rachel tinha certeza absoluta que a treinadora Silvester era espiritualmente perturbada.

"Peguem seu shakes de proteínas." As meninas disfarçadamente fizeram vários graus de caretas.

Rachel se intrometeu.

"Treinadora, se a senhora me permitir... Eu trouxe uma seleção de alimentos muito mais saudáveis e que atende todos os requisitos necessários de nutrientes que o corpo de um atleta precisa." Rachel foi buscar a caixa térmica. "Eu tomei a liberdade de preparar estes sanduiches para cada uma das meninas, atendendo é claro as suas preferências gastronômicas."

A diva foi distribuindo os lanches para cada um das líderes, que não poderiam estar mais surpresas e aliviadas por terem se livrado da gororoba da treinadora.

Rachel olhou muito sorridente para todas elas.

"Meninas, espero que gostem. E Lindsay, Claire e Deidre, não se preocupem. Eu separei apenas alimentos especiais e não hostis, em respeito as suas alergias." Rachel informou.

Com exceção de Lindsay e da trindade profana, o restante das garotas só olhavam espantadas e também sensibilizadas pelo cuidado com a qual a morena, que não tinha motivo nenhum para trata-las bem, estava tendo com elas.

Sue até bufou irritada, mas ela era mulher o bastante para reconhecer o tipo de ser humano iluminado que era Rachel Berry. Excluindo é claro o fato de ela ter se intrometido no seu programa alimentar.

Era muita audácia.

-x-x-x-

_Vestiario das líderes._

Garotas zanzavam para lá e para cá em vários graus de nudez. Rachel se sentiu um pouco intimidade. E se começassem a zombar do corpo dela?

"O que está esperando para tirar a roupa pixel?" Santana falou repentinamente atrás de Rachel. A diva quase pulou meio metro de onde estava.

Santana sorriu vingativa e Rachel olhou feio para ela.

"Eu não estou esperando nada. Só estou indo guardar minhas coisas." Embromou.

"Sei..." Santana cruzou os braços sobre os seus fabulosos seios fartos e cobertos apenas pelo sutiã. A latina estava apreciando muito o desconforto da diva.

"Não se preocupe Rachel. Você tem um corpo tão gostoso, e as meninas não vão se importar de apreciar. Não tenha vergonha, pode ficar nua." Brittany incentivou.

"É Rachel... Pode ficar nua, não vamos nos importar." Santana corroborou.

Rachel ficou vermelhinha.

"Mas eu vou!" Quinn sussurrou aborrecida e ciumenta. "Vocês não tem uma coisinha para fazer." Falou incisiva.

"SIM!" Brittany saltou animada. "Mas o que era mesmo?" Pediu confusa.

Santana olhou carinhosa para a sua loira.

"Temos uma barricada para fazer meu amor." A latina foi guiando sua namorada para o outro lado do vestiário, dando privacidade as duas outras garotas.

Depois de ficarem parcialmente sozinhas. Rachel se sentiu mais a vontade para tirar o uniforme.

"Qualquer dias desses eu ainda dou um fim nela." Prometeu Quinn.

Rachel riu do biquinho que a loira fez. A morena se aproximou e beijou carinhosamente aquela boquinha rosada. Quinn aproveitou para dar vazão ao seu ciúme e reiterar seus direitos sobre Rachel... Não que ela vá compartilhar esse tipo de pensamento com a diva, ela ainda queria desfrutar daquela boca carnuda muito obrigada.

O beijo até foi recatado, respeitando o local em que se encontravam. Uma tosse meio constrangida se fez ouvir atrás delas., e obrigou-as a se separarem.

Para ENORME irritação de Quinn.

Claire e Deidre estavam paradas e totalmente sem jeito.

"Então..." Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha direita, só para efeito.

As duas garotas se remexeram intimidadas.

Quinn amava isso.

Rachel rolou os olhos para a infantilidade da namorada.

"Podemos ajudar em alguma coisa meninas?" Rachel perguntou bondosa.

Claire e Deidre olharam para Rachel aliviadas.

"Viemos agradecer pela sua gentileza." Claire agradeceu. Deidre concordou.

"Não precisava."

"Mesmo assim queríamos agradecer. Dificilmente encontramos pessoas que se preocupem com a nossa alimentação. Normalmente, nós mesmas temos que cuidar disso." Deidre olhou suavemente para Rachel.

A diva levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Mas é dever da treinadora Silvester ter isso na sua lista de prioridades!"

Claire e Deidre deram de ombros, como se isso fosse normal.

"A treinadora é a treinadora." Disseram como se isso explicasse tudo.

"Reitero os meus pensamentos. A treinadora Silvester é espiritualmente perturbada." A diva falou consigo mesma. As demais garotas riram.

"Bem... Era só isso que queríamos dizer. E... parabéns pelo namoro."

Rachel piscou surpresa. Quinn suspirou aliviada.

-x-x-x-

Depois que todas as garotas já estavam limpas e vestidas. Santana subiu em um banco para fazer um pronunciamento.

"Escutem! Hoje haverá uma festa de boas vindas para a nova integrante do nosso plantel campeão." Santana informou sob aplausos de concordância. "Thumbelina, aproxime-se."

Rachel sentiu uma coceira quase irresistível de chutar o banco de Santana.

"Eu tenho um nome sabia!?"

"Sim eu sei, e vou ignorar."

"Você é sempre assim?" Bufou Rachel.

"Primeira e única."

Rachel por pouco não bateu o pé no chão como uma criança birrenta. Para diversão de todas as presentes.

"Como eu ia dizendo. Vou acomodar uma festa na minha casa. Portanto estejam lá para prestigiar o nosso esquilo voador!" A latina apontou para a diva.

Ao contrário de outras vezes, Rachel não se sentiu ofendida com a comparação injusta. Talvez porque agora, ela fazia parte de um todo em que a ela foi permitido juntar-se as brincadeiras que só amigos compartilhavam entre si.

"Esquilo voador é a senhora sua avó!"

Então em poucos minutos começou um concurso de insultos. Um mais criativo que o outro.

_Rachel Berry definitivamente estava começando a se encaixar._

-x-x-x-

"Vou levar você em casa e passo mais tarde para te pegar." Quinn combinou.

"Claro."

O camaro de Santana parou bem do lado delas.

"Você deve se sentir lisonjeada por eu organizar uma festa para você Berry! Por isso nem ouse se atrasar." Santana falou no seu melhor tom de _bith_. "Até mais cadelas"

O carro dela saiu cantando pneu.

"Que encanto de menina..." Rachel disse sarcástica.

Quinn riu.

-x-x-x-

Rachel estava boquiaberta.

_Isso era uma festa de boas vindas?_

A casa de Santana estava tão cheia, que pessoas poderiam ser facilmente _espremidas _para fora.

_Foi um caos. _

Ela nunca tinha vivido algo tão selvagem e confuso antes. Não foi nada parecido com as festas que ela imaginou após uma bem-sucedida estreia na Broadway. Havia gente por toda parte, rindo, conversando e dançando.

_E era tudo para ela._

Quinn não estava surpresa com aquele monte de gente. Ela bem sabia com eram as festas que sua amiga promovia.

Rachel foi surpreendida por um par de braços bronzeados serpenteando sua cintura por trás, puxando-a para um corpo magro, e seios pressionando a sua omoplata.

"Ora, ora... E não é que a nossa hobbit tem roupas descentes!?" Santana considerou surpresa.

"Santana Lopes, é melhor você tirar suas patas de cima da minha mulher!" A voz de Quinn não passou de um sussurro mortal.

Rachel tentou se mover dos braços de Santana, mas a outra garota não deixá-la ir. Ela choramingou. Se Santana gosta de viver perigosamente, que ela faça-o sozinha.

Santana sorriu maliciosamente para Quinn, o queixo apoiado no ombro da morena em seus braços e olhando inteiramente confortável demais para o gosto de Quinn.

Rachel olhou desamparada para a namorada. E quando ela achou que tudo ia pelos ares... Quinn riu da latina.

"Você é uma vadia, Santana."

"Sim eu sei."

"FINALMENTE VOCÊ CHEGOU RACH!" Brittany praticamente arrancou a menina dos braços de Santana, só para possivelmente sufoca-la até a morte com o seu abraço de urso.

Rachel tentou retribuir o abraço o melhor que pôde.

"EI PESSOAL! A MAIS NOVA INTEGRANTE DAS CHEERIOS ACABOU DE CHEGAR!" Brittany gritou um pouco acima do som.

Todas as líderes gritaram vivas e começaram a aplaudir.

Os olhos de Rachel se encheram de lágrimas. Lágrimas felizes.

-x-x-x-

A festa era um sucesso. Rachel estava se divertindo um bocado. A toda hora ela era aborda por alguém para parabenizá-la pelo ingresso nas líderes, ou então ela estava ocupada entrando em uma briga com Santana. Quinn fez uma anotação mental de agradecer a Santana e Brittany pela festa.

Infelizmente a parte azeda da história atendia pelo nome de Lindsay Pearce. Quinn não tirou os olhos dela enquanto ela estivesse nas imediações de Rachel.

Quinn era uma pessoa lógica. Ela observava, analisava, e dependendo ou não dos resultados ela poderia ignorar o fracasso ou acolher os benefícios. Por natureza, no entanto, Quinn Fabray era notoriamente impulsiva. E agora, seu impulso foi dizendo a ela para bater o punho na cara da estúpida Lindsay Shay com tanta força quanto possível. O mesmo rosto estúpido, que estava olhando com um grande sorriso estúpido, para Rachel.

Ela engoliu seu desejo de violência, lembrando-se que Rachel repudiava qualquer forma de agressão. Quinn respirou fundo, e baixou as mãos para os lados, mas seus olhos ainda estavam no par, de pé juntos e murmurando baixinho. Quinn quase rosnou quando Lindsay afastou uma mecha do cabelo de Rachel.

Ela andou até o par com os punhos cerrados. Sua impulsividade falou mais alto.

A menos de dez passos ela assistiu surpresa, Brittany e Santana abordarem as duas como se fossem duas assaltantes. Brittany praticamente jogou Rachel sobe seu ombro como se fosse um saco de batatas e saiu rodopiando com ela pela sala. Quem estava pelo frente se atirou para fora do caminho temendo por suas vidas, a vinda daquele _tornado humano._

Rachel gritava de alegria. E quem estava vendo rachava-se de rir.

Quinn olhou para Santana que vinha em sua direção com uma expressão muito conhecida.

"Uau, eu não vi essa cara faz um tempo" Observou Quinn, franzindo a testa ligeiramente. "Eu odeio essa cara."

"Que cara?" Santana perguntou, levemente ofendida.

"Essa", respondeu Quinn, apontando para ela. "Esse é o seu rosto de ardilosa."

"É a minha cara do pensamento" Reclamou Santana.

"Pensar, planejar, tudo é a mesma coisa com você", brincou Quinn com um sorriso.

"Seja qual for, Q," Santana abanou a mão. Desastre abortado pensou ela.

-x-x-x-

Santana viu a oportunidade perfeita de abordar a garota Shay, quando a mesma foi a sua cozinha. Mas não sem antes chutar um cara que estava querendo urinar no vaso preferido de sua mãe. O que esses bêbados pensam que estão fazendo?

Mais uma vez ela se perguntava como é que ela foi se meter no meio dessa historia. Todos os instintos dela gritavam para ajudar o circo a pegar fogo. Mas Brittany vinha e apagava sua alegria.

Poxa custava ela se divertir um pouquinho com o sangue e as tripas dos outros?

Entrando na cozinha ela viu Lindsay se servir de uma bebida. E melhor, ela estava sozinha.

"Shay!" Santana chamou em tom severo.

Lindsay quase cuspiu a bebida com o susto. Santana avançou devagar, seus movimentos calculados e fluidos, e lembrou a Lindsay de uma pantera a espreita de sua presa. Seus olhos se estreitaram e ela entrou no seu espaço pessoal.

"Um aviso... Se você quiser se manter perto de Rachel, eu sugiro que esqueça essa sua paixonite por ela. Rachel Berry está fora dos limites para você."

Santana deu meia volta e desapareceu pelas portas da cozinha.

Lindsay estava um tanto aturdida.

_Que caralho era aquele?_

O que diabos Santana queria com isso? O que ela ganharia com isso?

A não ser que...

Lindsay repassou pela sua mente algumas cenas peculiares. Em vários momentos Santana sempre dava um jeito de se intrometer entre Rachel e ela. A latina parecia sempre estar por perto da baixinha. Também não lhe passou despercebido alguns olhares que a latina lançava para a diva...

De repente tudo fez sentido.

Santana Lopes queria Rachel Berry!

A percepção disso fez o sangue de Lindsay ferver. O inferno iria congelar, antes de Lindsay permitir que Santana Lopes se aproveitasse de sua garota.

**N/A:** O situação complicada... Meninas espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. E agradeço muito a quem marcou esta fic como favorita ou seguindo. Fico muito feliz.

Reviews?

**Guest:** Matando sua ansiosidade... E criando outra! hauuauhauhuahua

**Gaby17pontes**: Apaixone-se mais um pouquinho. ^^

**Anogamer1**: Eita que você vai odiar Lindsay ainda mais.

**Fernanda:** Gostou do capítulo?


	28. Festa as três porradas Parte2

**Capitulo 28 : Festa as três porradas (Parte 2)**

"Se você olhar com mais força eu tenho certeza que as roupas dela vão cair." Bittany diz sorrindo. Quinn salta. "Não tem problema, eu faço isso com Santana o tempo todo."

"Sim eu gostaria que as roupas dela caíssem... Mas só quando estivesse eu e ela." Quinn desejou, ainda olhando para Rachel.

Brittany sorriu compreensiva.

"Então vá lá e pegue ela. O quarto de hóspedes esta arrumado." Brittany disse baixinho.

Quinn trocou um sorriso cúmplice com ela.

Mas a atenção delas foi desviada ao ouvir uma discussão no anexo da casa que era usado como jardim de inverno. Ao reconhecerem a voz exaltada de Santana, as duas loiras apressaram o passo.

"Quem você pensa que é para me dar esse ultimato? Rachel é uma garota crescida. E alem do mais, VOCÊ é quem deve manter distância dela." Lindsay vociferou.

"Saia do meu espaço pessoal Shay" Santana disse em tom de aviso.

"Não me diga o que fazer Lopes!"

"Que diabos está acontecendo aqui!" Quinn imediatamente se interpôs entre as duas garotas.

"Shay parece estar se esquecendo qual é o lugar dela." Ironizou Santana. Lindsay estreitou os olhos, mas antes que ela abrisse a boca, ela foi cortada pela Hibic sênior.

"Meça suas palavras Lindsay, porque talvez elas sejam as ultimas que você vai dizer usando o uniforme de líder de torcida." Ameaçou Quinn, friamente.

Lindsay não se intimidou. Se perder o uniforme era necessário para proteger Rachel, que assim seja.

"Pouco me importa se vou continuar nas líderes de torcida, a segurança de Rachel me importa muito mais." Retorquiu Lindsay.

Quinn franziu o cenho.

"Do que você esta falando?"

"Lopes teve a audácia de me dizer para me afastar de Rachel e esquecer a minha paixonite por ela. Eu digo para ela ir para o inferno se ela acha que eu vou permitir que ela brinque com os sentimentos de Rachel, como ela já fez com Brittany."

Santana rosnou e tentou avançar em Lindsay. Brittany a prendeu no lugar.

"O que você está dizendo Lindsay?" Brittany perguntou confusa. "Santana não esta brincando com os sentimentos de Rachel, nós somos amigas."

"Então porque ela veio para cima de mim querendo me dizer o que fazer com Rachel, como se ela fosse uma namorada ciumenta?"

Agora as coisas começavam a fazer sentido para Quinn. Shay achava que Santana e Rachel estavam juntas. Ela sorriu com escárnio, essa estúpida pegou a namorada ciumenta errada.

"Santana só tem os melhores interesses de Rachel no coração. Ela é nossa amiga e não algum tipo de joguete." Respondeu suavemente a bailarina.

"Pois me sinto da mesma forma sobre Rachel. Jamais vou permitir que a machuquem, ela é minha amiga também!" Lindsay respondeu firme.

Santana zombou.

"Você só quer levantar as saias dela. Não venha com esse papo de amiga."

Lindsay ficou extremamente ofendida.

"Vai se foder Lopes! Eu tenho sim sentimentos por Rachel. Mas eu respeito muito mais a amizade que eu tenho com ela. Rachel é livre e desimpedida. Se ela me der uma chance, eu vou mostrar a ela como é ser bem tratada."

Quinn só enxergava vermelho. Ela pegou Lindsay pelo colarinho da camisa e bateu-a contra a parede..

"Rachel não é _livre e desimpedida. _Ela é minha!" Vociferou Quinn.

"O quê?" Lindsay estava atordoada.

"Rachel é minha namorada."

Lindsay foi pega desprevenida. Fabray era gay? Com um empurrão ela se livrou de Quinn.

"Isso é alguma piada?"

"Você é a piada garota." Santana insultou.

"Eu não quero você perto da Rachel." Avisou Quinn.

"Você não manda em mim e nem é dona da Rachel!"

Quinn desferiu um soco no estomago de Lindsay, tirando todo ar da menina. Ela levantou o punho mais uma vez e desceu com raiva contra o queixo da sua rival. Ela estava cansada da insolência dessa garota. Mesmo que a sua consciência gritasse que os motivos da outra garota eram mais do que válidos. Até porque, ao que parece essa infeliz era a única que não sabia do relacionamento entre ela Rachel.

Mas o ciúme nublou completamente o seu juízo. Ela estava com raiva, na verdade ela estava furiosa. Cada soco seu, levava o peso da sua fúria. Ela pouco se importava se também estava levando porrada. Mas Quinn tinha a mão superior. Ela não ficaria satisfeita até que ela arrancasse todos os dentes da outra.

A briga só teve fim quando um par de braços musculosos arrancou Quinn de Lindsay.

Puck mantinha um aperto poderoso sobre Quinn. Mesmo que ela xingasse e ameaçasse cortar suas bolas.

No outro lado Lindsay era contida por Brittany e Rachel...

_Rachel?_

O _catfight _chamou a atenção dos outros, logicamente. Santana estava tendo um tempo difícil de controlar a multidão de fofoqueiros. Eram muitas vozes ao mesmo tempo.

Rachel usou de um de seus talentos secretos para acabar com o pandemônio.

Com o dedo indicador e o polegar, ela os enfiou na boca e reproduziu o mais longo e fino assovio que se tem noticia. Provavelmente algum par de morcegos tenham se desviado de seu caminho, por causa de tal interferência sonora, de tão poderoso que era.

O silêncio foi instantâneo.

A voz de Rachel era estranhamente neutra. Mas nem por isso deixava de ser assustadora.

"A festa acabou. Agradeço a todos que vieram." Rachel disse de modo monótono. "Dirijam com cuidado"

Havia qualquer coisa na voz da diva que não deixava margem para discussão. Em poucos minutos só ficaram na casa os interessados.

Incluam nessa lista os gleeks.

_Olha que maravilha..._

Mesmo com tudo calmo, Puck não soltou Quinn. Rachel o odiou por isso.

"Você sabe como dar uma festa Satanás!" Mercedes comentou impressionada.

"Eu vós peço para também deixarem esta casa." Rachel pediu, sem deixar de olhar para Quinn. Sua Quinn, que estava nos braços de seu jewbrou.

"O inferno, Não! Você não pode nos privar desse suculento escândalo." Kurt protestou.

Afinal quem foi que não ouviu o teor da gritaria? Quinn e Rachel...

Quem diria.

Santana bufou irritada.

"Escuta aqui porcelana! Você e o resto dos gleeks vão dar o fora daqui o mais rápido possível. Esse é um assunto particular."

Ninguém percebeu uma sombra gigante se aproximar de Rachel de modo sorrateiro.

"Foi por ela que você me deu um fora Rachel? Isso é algum tipo de plano para me magoar?" Finn gritou na cara da diva.

Instantaneamente todos ficaram tensos. Lindsay rapidamente se livrou de Brittany e se postou na frente de Rachel empurrando o gigante para longe da menina.

"Nem se atreva a gritar com ela, paspalho." Os olhos azuis de Lindsay ficaram ainda mais escuros. Quase elétricos.

Quinn empurrou Puck para longe com um safanão. Por agora ela infelizmente teria que unir forças com sua rival.

Santana imediatamente se juntou a infantaria. Nem fodendo, que aquele troll das montanhas iria adicionar mais drama aquela cena. O prato já estava transbordando.

Finn recuperou o equilíbrio e se aprumou na sua altura máxima.

"Então é isso Rachel? Tudo era um plano para me magoar?"

Finn Hudson poderia ser mais estúpido?

Sim!

Rachel passou pelas suas protetoras e foi para cima de Finn mais rápido que uma vespa. O garoto até tropeçou para trás tamanho foi o seu susto. Rachel estava com tanta raiva, que o gigante se arrependeu de abrir a boca.

"Você não vai transformar o caralho dessa história sobre você! NADA disso tem a ver com você!" Rachel disse em tom mortal. "Mantenha em mente aquela conversa que tivemos ainda essa semana, Finn Hudson."

Rachel se virou para o restante do pessoal do glee.

"Pelo bem da nossa amizade, eu peço que vão embora. O que vai se discutir aqui, não é para o ouvido de vocês."

Kurt e Mercedes rebocaram Finn para fora da mansão rapidamente. Por uma vez na vida eles fizeram algo que preste com relação a Rachel. Uma a Uma das crianças do glee saíram desajeitados.

Todos menos Puck.

O rapaz de moicano estava firmemente enraizado no lugar. Seus poderosos braços cruzados sobre seu peito musculoso. A única dica de que ele ao menos parecia ciente da situação, era o modo retesado de cada um dos seus músculos.

Puck trancou seu olhar com Rachel. Seus olhos demonstravam um tipo de dor, que nenhuma das líderes entendia. Somente Rachel. Que por sua vez exibia cruamente sua dor para seu amigo judeu.

Era uma situação fodida para os dois amigos judeus.

Puck olhou para Quinn de um modo que foi desconcertante. Mesmo Quinn, ficou incomodada. Depois ele voltou seu olhar para Rachel.

Ele afrouxou seus braços, deu meia volta e foi embora.

Rachel sentiu um nó na garganta.

Mais tarde ela lidaria com isso. No momento ela tinha outra coisa para resolver.

Rachel se virou e encarou cada uma das lideres. Ela esfregou brevemente sua testa em busca de paciência.

"Expliquem-me que droga de confusão é essa. Quinn e Lindsay... Eu quero uma resposta e eu quero agora!"

Lindsay limpou o sangue de sua boca ao se aproximar de Rachel.

"Você e a Quinn são namoradas?" Perguntou humilde.

"Sim."

Lindsay empurrou o nó que se formou na sua garganta bem lá para o fundo. E daí que seu coração estava doendo? Ela era uma menina crescida. E ela ia fazer valer cada uma das suas palavras. Sua amizade com Rachel sempre estaria em primeiro lugar.

"Peço seu perdão Rach. Erroneamente eu assumi que você estava de alguma forma sendo manobrada para uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Santana veio me tirar satisfações e eu perdi a cabeça. Perdi a cabeça com a pessoa errada e por motivos mal interpretados. Depois eu briguei porque de maneira nenhuma eu aceito ultimatos de me afastar de você."

Rachel olhou de modo terrível para Santana e Quinn. A latina virou a cabeça para fugir de seu olhar. Quinn sustentou de cabeça erguida o carão de que era alvo.

"Porque vocês estavam dando um ultimato para Lindsay se afastar de mim?"

Quinn fechou as mãos em punho.

"Porque ela gosta de você de uma forma que me da vontade de matá-la." Quinn respondeu com dentes serrados.

Os olhos de Rachel cresceram de modo alarmado. Rapidamente ela olhou para Lindsay buscando confirmação.

A morena de olhos azuis balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

Rachel estava atordoada.

"Tudo não passou de um mal entendido, Rachel. Mas tenha em mente que minha amizade por você sempre estará em primeiro." Lindsay olhou para a diva com os olhos rasos de água. "Eu preciso ir."

Lindsay buscou as forças que ela não tinha para sair de cabeça erguida. Ela só queria chorar sozinha.

-x-x-x-

Lindsay sinceramente não sabia como ela chegou em casa. Talvez estivesse no piloto automático. Com cuidado ela entrou em sua residencia e subiu os degraus em direção ao seu quarto sem fazer nenhum ruído. Ela não estava a fim de explicar aos seus pais como foi que ela adquiriu todos aqueles hematomas. Quinn Fabray tinha a mão bem pesada.

E uma tremenda sorte.

Ela tinha a garota mais sensacional de Ohio. A mais doce, maluca e de grande coração dessa maldita cidade.

Lindsay agarrou seu travesseiro e o apertou bem forte contra o peito. Os soluços vieram fortes, junto às lágrimas. Porque certas pessoas tinha tanta sorte?

Ela só queria Rachel. Ela queria tê-la como namorada.

Ela chorou por toda a noite.

-x-x-x-

A cozinha de Santana parecia um cemitério de tão silencioso e horripilante que estava. Santana e Brittany estavam a um canto, totalmente sem jeito. Rachel estava sentada junto a bancada da cozinha e até o presente momento ela não se aproximou de Quinn.

Quinn por sua vez se sentia miserável com isso. Ela teve que cuidar por conta própria de seus machucados. E isso estava alimentando sua raiva ainda mais.

"Foda-se! Isso ta parecendo até cena de novela de baixa categoria." Impacientou-se Santana.

Quinn revirou os olhos.

"Santi... Esse não é o momento. Que tal praticarmos algumas posições de tesoura!" Brittany ofereceu entusiasmada.

Santana ficou da cor de uma berinjela. Ela fugiu com Brittany antes que a loira dissesse mais alguma coisa embaraçosa.

Rachel e Quinn se entreolharam. Ambas estavam com as bochechas em chamas. Brittany sabia ser _chocante._

Quinn ficou olhando meio sem jeito para o relógio da parede.

"Quinn..."

"NÂO!" Rachel fechou a boca ante a explosão da namorada. "Eu não me arrependo de ter batido em Lindsay, Rachel. Então poupe seu fôlego."

"Violência não resolve nada."

"Para mim foi libertador."

"Quinn, essa não é você! Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?"

Quinn avançou em Rachel antes que a morena pudesse esboçar qualquer reação. Rachel nem teve tempo de se levantar, antes de se ver presa entre a bancada e o corpo de Quinn.

"Eu vou dizer isso apenas uma vez. Eu não divido nada do que é meu, eu odeio quem cobiça o que me pertence." Sussurrou friamente.

Rachel odiou tais palavras. Ela não era uma droga de propriedade para ser tratada como tal.

Quinn se afastou da morena. Ela precisava se acalmar, antes que dissesse ou fizesse algo de que se arrependeria mais tarde. Ela saiu da casa para tomar um pouco de ar.

O ar gelado teve efeito instantâneo sobre ela.

"Olá mãe do bebê..."

Quinn se virou na mesma hora.

"O que você ainda faz aqui Puck?"

-x-x-x-

Rachel tomou um longo tempo para se acalmar. Ela ainda se sentia abalada com tal demonstração de possessividade. Era um estouro de temperamento muito perigoso.

Lindsay...

Rachel suspirou exausta. O que ela iria fazer com Lindsay? A menina nunca demonstrou nada que levanta-se qualquer suspeita. Aliás, que supostamente ela sentia pela diva.

"Noite divertida Thumbelina!" Santana perguntou. Estranhamente ela usava um tom suave.

"Me diga qual foi a vez que a minha vida não foi divertida?" Rachel ainda encontrou animo para brincar.

"Sinto muito, acho que a minha interferência acabou por ser mal sucedida. Quem poderia imaginar que a garota Shay mordia de volta?" Santana demonstrava certo respeito pela menina.

"Então é verdade? Lindsay gosta de mim?" Rachel estava insegura.

"Sim!"

Rachel suspirou cansada.

"Eu não imaginava... Ela nunca demonstrou nada. Muito pelo contrario, ela foi minha amiga." Rachel estava confusa, ela iria perder sua amiga?

Santana olhou para Rachel com cautela.

"Berry você não... Digo você e ela não..." A latina estava até sem jeito de perguntar.

"Santana! Eu lamento essa situação, pois eu não sei se amanhã ainda vou ter uma amiga. Lamento porque eu poderia estar todo esse tempo magoando Lindsay... Que tipo de pessoa eu sou?" Rachel ficou com a voz embargada. "E Quinn estava tão zangada..."

Santana fez algo que ia contra todos os seus instintos de fodona.

Ela abraçou a menina menor.

Rachel Berry tinha um coração que era o seu maior atributo, mais também seu pior inimigo.

"Onde a branquela azeda foi?" Perguntou suavemente.

"Ela foi tomar um pouco de ar." Rachel disse chorosa.

"Limpe essas lágrimas e vá pegar sua mulher. Q só precisa esfriar a cabeça. Basta você mostrar sua presença irritante e ela vai querer resolver tudo de baixo dos lençóis." Opinou Santana.

Rachel se afastou indignada.

"Santana!"

"O quê? Eu faria exatamente isso." Respondeu metida.

Rachel foi resmungando para a porta da frente. Mas quando ela abriu a porta, ela ficou congelada no lugar. Seu coração acabou de se partir de maneira irreparável.

"Hei Hobbit por que diabos você esta parada..." A voz de Santana morreu na mesma hora.

Em frente as duas meninas, a cena mais dantesca que elas poderia presenciar, se desenrolava como uma espécie de filme ruim.

Puck e Quinn estavam se beijando.

N/A: Me deu uma tristeza escrever esse capítulo...

Meninas você são o máximo! No próximo capitulo eu responderei aos comentários, pois estou postando este capitulo hoje na raça. São quase meia noite, eu estou impressionada de ainda não ter dado uma testada na tela do meu notebook, tamanho é o meu sono.

Agradeço desde já aquém está seguindo esta fic e aos novos leitores.

É sério! Vou responder aos seus comentários no próximo capitulo.

Bjuss!


	29. Não Me Deixe

**Capitulo 29: Não Me Deixe**

"QUE CARALHO É ESSE!" Santana berrou e começou a xingar em espanhol.

Quinn e Puck se soltaram assustados. A loira olhou frenética para a sua namorada, que estava estranhamente quieta.

"Rachel..." Quinn tentou se aproximar da Diva, só para ser parada por uma latina enfurecida.

Santana puxou Rachel para trás de si, efetivamente bloqueando-a de Quinn.

"Nem pensar." Vociferou a latina.

"Santana sai da minha frente." Quinn tentou passar pela _amiinimiga (amiga e inimiga)_. "Rachel não é o que você está pensando!"

Santana pisou no espaço pessoal de Quinn empurrando-a para longe de Rachel.

"Minha bunda que não era! Ou vai-me dizer que tropeçou na boca do prostituto?" Escarneu Santana. "Será que vocês estão relembrando os velhos tempos de traição?"

Quinn estava desesperada, não era nada disso que estava acontecendo. Mais uma vez Puck estava arruinando sua vida.

_Esse filho da puta, perdedor._

Quinn se virou para Puck pronta para desfigurá-lo, só que ela foi impedida pela aparição de Brittany, no melhor estilo _aprendiz de feiticeiro_. A bailarina deu um aperto de morte em Quinn, pois ela sabia que se solta-se... As coisas ficariam ainda mais feias. Ela sabia que Quinn não teve culpa nenhuma.

O rapaz de moicano estava ligeiramente mais afastado, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de sua jewbaby.

_Será que ela ainda podia ser chamada assim?_

_Ele merecia?_

Rachel nunca o olhou daquele jeito. Ele voltou a sentir aquela coisa pegajosa subindo pelo peito e contraindo seu coração. Do mesmo jeito quando toda a situação sobre a paternidade de Beth veio a tona. E só de olhar para a cara de nojo que Quinn usava, dava para saber como ela sentia em relação a ele.

"Quinn...?" A loira virou a cabeça feito um raio na direção de Rachel. "Por favor acalme-se... Brittany por gentileza, você poderia levar a Quinn para dentro?"

Brittany acenou em acordo, e saiu levando uma Quinn esperneando, para dentro da casa de Santana.

"Santana? Em virtude dos acontecimentos, creio que esteja um pouco tarde para que eu vá para casa. Seria possível que eu pudesse dormir na sua casa?" Rachel perguntou sem jeito.

Santana olhou espantada para ela. A latina até falaria alguma coisa grosseira para aliviar um pouco a sua raiva. Ela ainda se sentia muito indignada em nome de Rachel. Mas este era um desses momentos em que ela apenas deveria calar a boca.

"Como se eu fosse deixar você ir a qualquer lugar puta." Santana sorriu malvada. Só para aliviar o clima. "Vou para dentro dá uma ajudinha para a Britt. Não se preocupe. Eu prometo não quebrar a cara da sua namorada."

Antes de entrar, Santana lançou um olhar sujo na direção de Puck.

Relativamente sozinhos, o jogador de futebol e a cantora se viram pela primeira vez em uma situação delicada.

Verdadeiramente delicada.

Puck enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça.

"Eu não estou surpreso por você e Quinn estarem relacionadas. Quero dizer... Você duas sempre tiveram essa relação esquisita de amor e ódio... Mais ódio do que amor, mas em fim, eu ouvi alguns comentários mas não levei muita fé. Acho que meu orgulho de macho foi extremamente golpeado." Disse Puck, baixinho.

"Então tudo não passou de orgulho ferido para você Noah?" Perguntou Rachel de modo severo.

"NÃO!" Puck gritou, depois baixou a voz. "Não, eu fui sincero em minhas palavras. Quando disse que amava a Quinn, eu estava sendo verdadeiro. Foi... Apenas a confusão de hoje, foi chute no meu saco. Eu não pude acreditar que de fato vocês duas realmente eram juntas. Na minha arrogância, eu só acabei machucando a mulher que eu amo... E a outra mulher que eu amo." Puck se mostrava envergonhado e sofrido.

Rachel sentiu seu coração doer por ele. Noah era um BadBoy auto proclamado. Antes do Glee entrar na sua vida, este rapaz só era mais um moleque canalha com uma reputação bem conhecida entre as senhoras de Lima. Um prostituto como Santana disse.

Mas de baixo daquela casca grossa, existia um rapaz que amou verdadeiramente uma garota. Mesmo que esta mesma garota fosse a namorada do seu melhor amigo. Quando a situação explodiu no que seria o maior escândalo do McKinley, você tinha que dar crédito a este rapaz de moicano. Contrário a sua fama de canalha, em que todos esperavam que ele desse as costas a garota que ele engravidou.

Noah Puckerman mostrou de que material ele era feito. Enquanto que o suposto pai da criança que Quinn Fabray esperava, se descabelava e mostrava toda a sua imaturidade. Ele, Noah Puck Puckerman, fazia, vendia e trabalhava o que podia para ajudar a mãe de sua filha. Mesmo estando relegado as sombras.

Ele não deu as costas em nenhum momento. Ele não era como o seu velho. E quando Beth veio ao mundo, esse rapaz com a reputação tão suja, ficou indefeso perante o imenso sentimento que aquela pessoinha trouxe com ela.

O BadBoy tinha um coração, um coração e uma alma bonita. E a única pessoa que verdadeiramente sabia e via isso, era ela. Uma menina que gostava de cantar, e que sempre esperava descobrir o lado bom das pessoas.

Puck e Rachel tinham uma ligação especial. Puck amava Rachel com toda a ternura que uma alma gêmea tinha. E Rachel o amava com igual intensidade. Nada disso sendo proveniente de luxuria ou de laços românticos que eles já tiveram. Contra todas as possibilidades, ele um canalha, e ela uma diva mal vestida.

Eles se amavam como irmãos.

Por isso doeu tanto para Rachel vê-lo fazer o que fez, mas ela entendia suas motivações, e também reconhecia seu arrependimento.

Puck por sua vez havia prometido a si mesmo jamais magoar as únicas pessoas que ele amava. Mas ele estava coberto de vergonha por ter quebrado sua promessa. E também estava de coração partido.

Em termos românticos, ele perdeu a única mulher para quem ele deu seu coração. Foi dolorido presenciar aquela expressão de nojo estampada na cara de Quinn. A loira tinha asco dele.

E quando Rachel os flagrou...

Ele sabia que tinha fodido com tudo.

Ele quebrou os sentimentos da outra mulher que ele amava.

Isso era imperdoável.

"Quinn não teve nenhuma culpa, Rachel." Puck disse com firmeza. "Eu queria que ela tivesse me correspondido. Mas ela não o fez. A única coisa que nos une, é apenas Beth. E creio que a minha ignorância tenha colocado em risco até isso."

"Eu não posso responder por ela Noah, mas eventualmente Quinn pode deixar seus próprios demônios para trás e talvez olhar para frente sem se preocupar em ficar olhando constantemente por cima do ombro."

Puck se permitiu ser acalentado pelas palavras de Rachel. Talvez ele possa não ter Quinn do jeito que ele queria, mas saber disso não doía tanto como antes. Seu alento estava em saber que ela estaria muito bem cuidada por sua jewbaby.

Ele passou a mão pelo seu moicano e deu um suspiro. Ele sorriu cansado. Rachel lhe devolveu o sorriso, mas sem muita força. Ele era um pau mesmo.

O rapaz se aproximou da mini diva. Ela aguardou calmamente o que ele iria fazer. Puck descruzou os braços dela, ele não gostava quando ela fazia isso.

Noah, e não Puck segurou o rosto delicado e inseguro de sua única melhor amiga e lhe deu um pequeno beijo. Apenas um delicado encostar de lábios. Um gesto que mais ninguém sabia que ele era capaz de fazer.

Rachel sentiu lágrimas solitárias escaparem. Apesar dos pesares, ela tinha seu jewbro. Eles só precisavam de tempo para voltar ao equilíbrio de antes.

No exato instante em que eles se separaram, a porta da frente de Santana se abriu.

"Muito bem, já se passou muito tempo." Reclamou a latina. "Berry é melhor você voltar para dentro antes que a Juno comece a hiperventilar."

Rachel rolou os olhos, mas fez o que Santana disse. Antes de entrar, ela deu algumas tapinhas na cabeça de Puck.

Depois da diva entrar Santana se certificou de que a garota estava longe o suficiente antes de voltar toda a sua atenção para seu ex amante.

"Eu e você vamos ter uma breve conversinha Puck" Ela disse ferozmente.

O rapaz até já sabia como essa conversa iria se desenrolar. Por isso ele não ficou surpreso quando Santana lhe acertou um tremendo cruzado de direita.

"PORRA SANTANA!" A latina lhe acertou outro cruzado. "UOW"

"Me escute bem Puckerman! Se você tem amor ao que você tem pendurado no meio das pernas, não puxe mais uma merda como essa sobre Quinn ou Rachel." Ameaçou Santana.

Puck segurou o queixo extremamente dolorido.

"Eu já tomei consciência da minha burrada." Retrucou aborrecido. "Ai CARALHOOOOO!"

Santana lhe chutou a canela violentamente. Só para enfatizar sua raiva. Infelizmente para Puck ou quem quer que seja Rachel Berry se infiltrou no seu coração de modo irritante. E mais irritante ainda era que ela gostava disso.

_Que raiva! _

Pior para os outros que se atrevessem a mexer com o seu Oompa Loompa particular.

"Agora vamos conversar..."

Puck pensou brevemente ter escuta a trilha musical de Psicose.

-x-x-x-

Quinn esperneou igual a um potro selvagem tentando se livrar da chave de braço que Brittany estava a submetendo. Quem poderia imaginar que a bailarina de ouro das cherrios também tivesse um grande talento para o MMA?

"Brittany me solta!" Bufou Quinn. Brittany cantarolou uma negativa. "Por favor!"

Brittany negou mais uma vez. Ela as levou de volta para a cozinha. Com todo o cuidado ela estabeleceu a loira birrenta em um banco.

"Quinn! Você me promete que vai ficar aqui? Sem causar confusão?" Brittany abriu bem aqueles olhinhos azuis para cima da Quinn.

Quinn lutou ferozmente contra os poderes de persuasão de Brittany.

Ugh!

Era muito injusto quando Brittany usava tal estratagema.

"Ok..." respondeu derrotada.

Brittany deu pulinhos de felicidade antes de abraça-la com força.

"Não se preocupe Q! Eu sei que você não teve culpa nenhuma. E Rachel te ama, ela não vai jogar o amor de vocês pela janela. Ela só vai ficar um tempo chateada, mas ela não vai te largar." Brittany declarou com convicção.

Quinn sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Rachel a amava?

"Aí está você Juno!" Vaiou a latina temperamental.

Brittany imediatamente se pôs na frente de Quinn.

"Maria Santana Lopes!" A latina arregalou os olhos na chamada completa de seu nome. Quinn estava em igual estado. "Não vai haver mais confusão. Puck estava sendo idiota com Quinn. Ela não teve culpa de nada!" Brittany disse com firmeza.

Se recuperando do choque Santana perguntou.

"E como você sabe disso?"

"Eu ouvi tudo da varanda do quarto principal!"

Santana não questionou mais nada. O que sua Britt Britt dizia era o suficiente. Mas isso não impediu a sua raiva de cozinhar com a audácia do prostituto de moicano. A noite estava indo tão bem para Rachel.

Santana cruzou os braços e encarou Quinn duramente. A loira quando notou, também fechou a cara.

"Algum problema _Maria_?" Alfinetou Quinn

"Não... _Lucy_" Santana devolveu no mesmo tom. "Eu já volto. Tenho um pouco de raiva para descarregar.

Quinn achou injusto, ela também queria descarregar sua raiva. Mas aqui estava ela presa sob o olhar feliz, mas vigilante de Brittany.

Não muito tempo depois Rachel entrou na cozinha. Quinn ficou reta no mesmo instante. Ela saltou do banquinho rapidamente.

Rachel veio para cima de Quinn e jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço da loira e a beijou de modo sôfrego. Ela acariciou os lábios da líder de torcida com a ponta da língua pedindo passagem, a qual foi consentida imediatamente. Quinn não perdeu tempo em prender Rachel pela cintura e mantê-la cativa contra o seu corpo.

Quinn quase chorou de alívio. Ela pôs tudo de si nesse beijo. Ela precisava que Rachel sentisse através dele todo a sua paixão, sua angustia, seu medo, seu amor.

Rachel por sua vez precisava tirar de Quinn a certeza que ela era dela. Ela precisava apagar da boca de Quinn a impressão e o gosto da injuria que Noah havia deixado. Ela precisava afastar o medo do abandono.

Quando elas acabaram de se beijar. Uma Brittany junto com uma reaparição de Santana que estava segurando sua mão direita enrolada em um guardanapo. Ambas as garotas estavam a beira de babar no show de pegação que elas estavam presenciando. Brittany estava com os olhos brilhando. Santana por sua vez estava com o olhar meio desfocado.

As duas provavelmente já estavam em modo pervertidas _on_.

Quinn não poupou uma segunda olhada para as suas amigas. Ela pegou Rachel e praticamente carregou a menina para o quarto de hóspedes. Brittany e Santana nem conseguiram verbalizar seus protestos.

-x-x-x-

Quinn chegou ao quarto em tempo recorde. Ela entrou e trancou a porta desesperada. Ela foi arrancando as roupas de Rachel de modo frenético. Ela beijava, ela apalpava, ela arrancava. Ela pegou Rachel pelas pernas e sem cerimônia nenhuma a jogou na cama.

Lábios quentes, excessivamente quentes sussurravam...

_Eu te amo._

Eu te amo ... Os lábios quentes foram pressionados contra seu rosto agora. Eu te amo ... impressões de borboleta dançaram ao longo da linha de sua mandíbula ... Eu te amo ... que suavidade celestia ... Eu te amo... Os lábios quentes estavam sussurrando em seu ouvido.

"Eu te amo".

Rachel se agarrou a amante como se nunca quisesse deixá-la ir.

"Eu também te amo."

Silêncio ...

Exceto para a respiração ofegante e abafada. Quinn deixou Rachel totalmente nua e a sua mercê. Ela mesma se despiu rapidamente. Com firmeza ela abriu as pernas da diva, ela esfregou sua parte intima com a da menina.

Esfregar não é exatamente o que ela estava fazendo. Quinn meio que estava estocando contra Rachel. E foi imensamente prazeroso. Logo ela introduziu dois dedos.

Ela precisava apagar o medo que ela viu nos olhos castanhos.

-x-x-x-

Rachel beijou, em seguida, lentamente, seguramente e completamente. Ela aprofundou o beijo, implorando Quinn com a língua. Beijos quentes exigindo rendição.

_Me deixe te amar Quinn. _

Rachel virou-as e montou a cintura de Quinn. Ela beijou o pescoço alvo e mordeu com força ao longo do seu ombro, depois a lambeu com movimentos suaves.

_Sinta Quinn._

_Isso é real. _

_Estou bem aqui. _

Ela arrastou a língua, um caminho tortuoso para os montes cremosos de carne branca. Sugando e provocando, correndo sua língua ao redor da auréola rosada, beliscando e mordendo o botão rosa.

Quinn empurrou seus quadris, querendo de repente, precisando de Rachel para fazê-la gozar. Rachel deslizou seus dedos na sedosa e molhada intimidade, deslizando para frente e para trás lentamente no início e então mais rápido.

Sinta-me Quinn, sinta-me dentro de você. Eu estou aqui com você e eu te amo Quinn. Rachel disse com as mãos, os dedos, e sua boca. Ela recheou o estômago de Quinn com beijos, ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos trabalhavam em um ritmo constante.

Rachel queria que ela soube-se, queria ver Quinn viva. Ela beijou seu caminho de volta até o corpo de Quinn e procurou a boca. Cabelos loiros estavam escorregadios com o suor, agarrando-se à sua testa e lindamente desgrenhados.

"Por favor ... Rachel ... Eu. .."

"Olhe para mim Quinn. Abra os olhos bebê e deixe-me vê-la."

Olhos verdes vulneráveis atenderam os olhos castanhos em igual susceptibilidade.

Rachel pegou o ritmo, mais e mais rápido construindo a tensão. Eu estou aqui querida. Ela sentiu o aperto das paredes, ela usou seus quadris para lançar apenas um pouco mais. Eu tenho você Quinn.

Quinn entregou a Rachel o que ela queria. Um longo e intenso orgasmo que lhe tirou momentaneamente as forças.

Rachel se aninhou contra o peito de Quinn. Ela precisava dessa segurança. Quinn deve ter sentido sua agitação, pois ela a abraçou forte. Rachel esvaziou um pouco, suspirando e passando os braços mais firmemente em torno de Quinn.

Quinn inalou profundamente puxando a própria essência de Rachel em seus pulmões. Então ela se inclinou para trás e forçou a morena para encontrar o seu olhar.

"Rachel" Ela respirava.

"Doeu tanto te ver com ele" Rachel admitiu, desviando os olhos.

"Rachel" Quinn pressionou calmamente.

A aderência de Rachel sobre Quinn apertou e Quinn apertou em resposta.

"Eu estou com medo" Rachel sussurrou. "Você e ele pareciam tão bem..."

Quinn puxou Rachel e segurou seu rosto.

"Eu não a machucaria desse jeito nunca, eu não faria isso para nós"

"Nós..." Murmurou Rachel "Nós..."

Quinn sentia cada molécula em seu corpo se rebelar.

Rachel foi dizendo que não queria mais ser um nós?

Ela tentou não entrar em pânico, para não tirar conclusões precipitadas. Ela sabia da necessidade de Rachel formular tudo de modo metódico, por isso ela preferiu se adiantar.

"Você não quer mais ficar comigo?" Quinn deixou escapar, a voz embargada.

Rachel arregalou os olhos e seu domínio sobre Quinn virou quase dolorosa.

"Não!" ela chorou. "Não. Eu quero estar com você. Isto é exatamente o que eu estava tentando falar!"

"Rachel" Quinn exalou entrecortada, tentando acalmar seu coração "Do que você tem medo?"

"Um dia você vai ficar cansada disso" Rachel sussurrou, claramente evitando olhar para Quinn "Você vai ficar cansada disso e eu vou ser muito apegada a você e como eu poderia deixa-la ir então?"

_Cansada disso?__  
><em>  
>"Cansada de quê?" Quinn perguntou.<p>

"De mim" Rachel suspirou, tão suavemente que era quase inaudível.

"Isso nunca vai acontecer" Quinn disse asperamente. "Nunca."

Ela inclinou a cabeça de Rachel com uma mão firme.

"Você me entende?"

Rachel engoliu em seco e hesitou.

"Quinn..." Lamentou a diva.

Quinn ficou por cima de Rachel lhe dominando completamente.

"Eu te amo" Quinn murmurou, rompendo o casulo de silêncio em torno delas. "Eu não apenas acho que você é divertida e cativante, embora essas coisas são verdadeiras. Acho que você é brilhante e hilária e linda e compassiva. Eu amo toda você. Tudo. o pensamento de viver sem você me deixa doente. Prefiro ser fechada em uma sala com todos os meus demônios para a eternidade do que viver esta vida sem você. "

Rachel engoliu duramente e se desintegrou nos os braços de Quinn, enterrando seu rosto no santuário do pescoço dela.

"Não me deixe" Ela implorou, sem fôlego.

"Eu não vou" Quinn assegurou. Ela colocou os braços tão firmemente em torno de Rachel quanto podia, selando-as da cabeça aos pés. Rachel assentiu contra a pele de Quinn.

"Eu não vou embora, você é minha" Quinn repetiu.

Minha!

**N/A: **Comentarios? Era o que vocês estavam imaginando? ^^

**Anne: **Você não estava com sono, pelo que eu vejo.

**Amanda: **Nah... Soninho.

**fabi valeria: **O que estão fazendo com a Quinn...

**gaby17pontes: **As duas apanharam igual

**anogamer1: **Estou botanto um pouco de drama

**Rebecca: **Você foi a única que ficou com pena dela

**Renata: **Vixi a menina ta que tá

**PC: **Nem demorei para postar

**Bianca: **Tambem me emociono quando leio**  
><strong>**  
><strong> 


	30. Brittana 20

**Capitulo 30: Brittana 2.0**

Quinn resmunga em seu sono e trás Rachel para mais perto de sí. A morena se agarra ainda mais a ela. Mas um barulho irritante estava impedindo-as de dormir.

_O que é isso?__  
><em>  
><em>Ah, não, de novo não. <em>

_Baques altos._

Quinn pode até ouvir os gemidos e gritos desta vez.

Deus, que maneira de acordar! A imagem de seus dois melhores amigos trepando como coelhos estava queimando como ferro quente na sua cabeça.

_Aquelas duas._

_Urgh__  
><em>  
>Ela esconde o rosto nos cabelos castanhos e sedosos de Rachel, quando ela ouve uma risada leviana.<p>

Ela rosna, porque ela não pode sequer ter um momento de paz pela manhã.

"Bom dia" Rachel cumprimentou-a sonolenta.

"É uma manhã realmente boa? Posso ouvi-las como se elas estão fazendo isso na mesma cama que a gente! " Inquietou-se Quinn.

Há um silêncio e Quinn observa Rachel olhando para a cama.

_Ela acabou de pegá-la imaginando?__  
><em>  
>Mas Rachel balança a cabeça e diz:<p>

"Ah, vamos lá, não é tão ruim assim, Quinn. É realmente bonitinho quando você pensa sobre isso, é como a expressão do verdadeiro amor." Quinn a olha incrédula.

"Rachel, por favor, não me diga que você apenas chamou Santana e Brittany na cama de bonitinhas? Elas podem ser tudo, mas bonitinhas não é a palavra que eu usaria para descrevê-las."

Rachel faz beicinho.

"Eu ainda acho, que é bonito." 

"Ok, mas você não pensaria assim se fosse eu. Acordei com os piores sons nos últimos anos. Um deles é o som irritante do meu despertador e o outro são elas duas fazendo sexo. As festas do pijama eram um terror para mim. Às vezes parece que elas não têm um botão de desligar" Ela murmura aborrecida.

"Você esta certa, elas estão realmente ficando cada vez mais altas. Acho que, depois de uma semana eu vou ser capaz de dizer que som pertence a quem" Rachel rí.

"Isso é nojento, Rachel!" Quinn reclama.

"Você diz isso só porque você já pode distingui-las" Rachel amua.

"Rachel! Não me faça vomitar antes do café da manhã."

E os olhos de Rachel ampliam.

"Oh, meu Deus, Quinn! Você realmente pode distingui-las!" ela guincha. "Então você tem que me dizer quem é responsável por esses gritos de animais nos últimos cinco minutos."

"Eu não estou falando mais com você" Quinn responde mau criada para a morena.

"É Santana?" Rachel tenta. "Eu naturalmente poderia supôr que seja ela. Mas você nunca sabe o que Brittany pode fazer..."

"Oh meu Deus, Rachel, pare com isso!" Quinn exige e tenta se afundar nos travesseiros.

"Eu estava pensando o que Santana pode fazer para Britt, para que ela receba tais ruídos"

"Lalalalala" Quinn cobriu seus ouvidos "Eu não estou ouvindo-a!"

Rachel pega os pulsos de Quinn e tenta colocar as mãos longe de seus ouvidos.

"Vamos lá, Quinn, não seja má"

E Quinn realmente não ouve o resto da frase, porque seu cérebro sai de férias. Os esforços de Rachel para pegar seus pulsos e prendê-los contra o colchão deixa os seios da morena pressionados contra os seus. E a respiração quente de Rachel faz cócegas em seu pescoço, fazendo o ar no quarto se tornar um pouco mais grosso.

"Ok, ok, eu vou te contar!" Quinn finalmente desiste. "Bem, só me dê um segundo, Rachel" Diz Quinn tentando se concentrar.

E Rachel pára e fica se contorcendo em silêncio.

Um eco de um _ohhhhhhhhh _atravessa as paredes e enche o quarto e Quinn faz cara de nojo.

"Então?" Rachel pergunta e ignora o gemido que mais se asemelha a uma lhama em seus ultimos dias de vida.

Quinn balança a cabeça.

"Quinn, você prometeu me contar!" Rachel pula na cama de novo.

"Ok! É ... Santana," Quinn finalmente diz.

"Yay, eu sabia!" Rachel guincha de excitação e Quinn revira os olhos.

"Você está satisfeita agora?"

"Sim!" Responde Rachel. "Bem, eu provavelmente não sou tão satisfeita como Santana é agora, mas eu não estou reclamando" Rachel sorri só para irritar sua namorada.

"É por isso que eu odeio tanto as manhãs. Porque eu não posso ser acordada por exemplo sendo servida na cama, com suco de laranja e croissant recém-assado e tambem onde eu posso ler jornais? "

"Porque as pessoas cada vez menos usam jornais tradicionais já que temos a internet. Onde mais você pode escolher o que você quer ler?" Rachel responde sabichona

"Rachel!" Quinn lamenta. "Não estrague isso para mim."

"Ok" Rachel concorda " Então eu espero que você vá encontrar a pessoa que irá prepará-lo e servilo para você."

Rachel olha para Quinn e sorri tão suavemente que Quinn derrete na cama.

Os ruídos do quarto ao lado cessaram logo em seguida.

"Graças a deus!" Quinn agradeceu e voltou a puxar Rachel para se aconchegar e voltar a dormir.

Mas a morena tinha outras idéias. Ela se desvencilhou dos tentáculos albinos que Quinn chamava de braço e saiu rapidamente da cama.

A líder de torcida fez uma cópia quase perfeita do beicinho da diva.

"Raaacheeeeellllllll..."

"Porque você não vira esse trazeiro pomposo para cima e volta a dormir? Vou preparar um café da manhã para nós que tal?"

Quinn sorriu maliciosa.

"O que você estava dizendo sobre eu ter que ir encontrar alguem para fazer isso para mim?" A loira se desviou rapidamente de um travesseiro voador.

"Cale-se, se você não se comportar não faço os meus biscoitos de chocolate e amêndoas!" Quinn rapidamente levantou as mãos em clemência.

"NÃO! Eu prometo me comportar, vou até colocar meu traseiro para cima, olha..." A loira se vira de bruços e expondo seu lindo bumbum branco para Rachel vê.

Rachel fica alí encarando aqueles dois montes de carne perfeitos, firmes e ao mesmo tempo macios. Talvez voltar para cama só um pouquinho, não vai fazer muita diferença...

Quinn a observa por cima do ombro.

"Vê algo de que gosta..." Pergunta maliciosamente.

Rachel levantou devagar o seu olhar.

_Ah sim... Ela via muita coisa de que gostava..._

"Nada que eu já não tenha degustado..." respondeu a diva com a voz rouca de tesão. "Repito, se você for boazinha, além do café, eu posso te colocar de quatro e te comer quantas vezes eu bem entender, loira..." Rachel sorriu extremamente safada.

Quinn adquiriu um novo tom de vermelho. Rachel sorriu mais largo.

"Agora fique quietinha e volte a dormir. Vou tomar um banho rápido e preparar nosso café. Depois eu venho trazê-lo para que possamos _dejejuar juntas..._"

Em uma perfeita reviravolta, Rachel pegou uma toalha se enrolou nela e depois pegou algumas roupas e saiu triunfante em direção ao banhero da suíte.

_Rachel Berry 1x0 Quinn Fabray._

Quem disse que a diva sabia como fazer uma saída triunfal, estava tremendamente certo.

-x-x-x-

Quinn fica com a mente completamente cheio de imagens de Raquel de quatro implorando por misericordia... Maldita, como se atreve a deixá-la naquele estado?

Batidas altas na porta do quarto a tiraram de seu devaneio.

"Calma, eu estou chegando. Há um incêndio em algum lugar ou o quê?" Ela rosna. Quando ela abre a porta, ela só vê o borrão de longos cabelos escuros passando por ela.

"Santana! O que você está fazendo aqui?" Quinn pergunta espantada.

"Nós saímos do nosso fetiche, eu tenho que correr e voltar até a minha menina, que ainda esta excitada... O nosso banheiro quebrou e o seu é o mais próximo!" Santana responde, correndo pelo quarto e pegando a maçaneta da porta do banheiro.

"Santana, espera, Rachel..." Quinn tenta impedi-la, mas ela se move muito lentamente, desde que seu cérebro ainda está em seu modo de dormir.

Santana desaparece por trás da porta do banheiro e depois, muita gritaria se inicia. A latina sai do banheiro atordoada.

Quinn olha para o banheiro. Ela pode ver Rachel envolver a toalha em torno de seu corpo e desligar o chuveiro.

"Eu. .. Eu. .. não sabia" Gagueja Santana que continua olhando para o banheiro e Rachel.

E é então que cérebro de Quinn finalmente muda de seu modo de dormir para o seu ativo modo de raiva, muita raiva. Ela coloca dois e dois juntos e percebe o que aconteceu no banheiro.

"Você!" Ela cutuca seu dedo no peito de Santana. "Fora! Fora!"

Mas Santana não está ouvindo. Ela está muito paralisada, olhando para uma coisa em específico. E Quinn é muito consciente no que Santana está focada e ela não hesita e empurrar a latina para fora do quarto.

Quando ela é jogada no corredor por Quinn, ela só consegue pronunciar:

"E o meu banho?"

Mas Quinn fecha a porta e trava, apenas para ter certeza de que não há nenhuma maneira de que Santana possa voltar a entrar no quarto e ver Rachel nua novamente.

_Santana Lopes é carne morta!_

-x-x-x- 

Uma hora depois, as meninas estão sentadas em um café. Pois ninguem tinha coragem de cozinhar alguma coisa na cozinha de Santana. O lugar estava um lixo. E como todas ainda queriam viver... Santana chamou a diarista para tratar do assunto.

Rachel estava falando sobre um de seus números para as nacionais desde que elas deixaram a casa, e ninguém a parou ainda.

Nem mesmo Santana.

_Estranho._

Em vez disso a menina não disse uma palavra. E agora ela está olhando fixamente para frente e não obviamente, prestando atenção ao que está acontecendo ao seu redor.

Brittany está sentada ereta na cadeira e seu rosto está radiante, enquanto ela está ouvindo cada palavra que Rachel diz.

_Ok, talvez isso não é estranho considerando que é Brittany._

Mas as coisas mais estranhas estão apenas prestes a acontecer.

Rachel pára de falar por alguns segundos para beber chá e Brittany se vira para Santana.

"Sanny, você vai me dar um pouco de chocolate quente?"

Santana finalmente pára de olhar fixamente para frente e sorri para sua namorada.

"Claro."

"Chicoteada" Quinn ri.

_E então acontece_.

Ela não recebe qualquer resposta.

Normalmente, ela teria um punhal em sua garganta no momento em que tais palavras tenham saido de sua boca, mas Santana não parece afetada por nada disso.

"E traga algo para Quinn e Rachel tambem" Brittany aperta a mão de Santana quando a menina se levanta de sua cadeira.

"Certo" Ela responde. "Q, você quer alguma coisa?"

"Sua feminilidade."

"Tudo bem" Diz Santana e a boca de Quinn e Rachel se escancara por causa da falta de reação da garota. E ela é cem por cento de certeza agora de que há algo errado com Santana Lopes.

"E você, hum, Rachel.. Vai querer que eu traga o quê?" 

Os olhos de Quinn quase pipocam para fora da sua cabeça por causa da maneira como Santana gagueja, ela não é a única surpresa. Rachel quase consegue igualar a senhorita Pillsbury em tamanho ocular.

"Posso pegar a banana em calda de chocolate?" Rachel finalmente diz, ao que ela recebe apenas um aceno rápido de Santana antes da menina desaparecer em um segundo.

"O que acabou de acontecer?" Rachel pergunta encontrando os olhos de Quinn igualando o seu estado de surpresa.

"Eu não tenho idéia" Responde Quinn. "Brittany, o que está errado com Santana? Será que ela tem alguma coisa ... _preso lá_ de novo? Porque você me prometeu não fazer isso quando eu estou por perto" Quinn adverte.

"Não, não é isso" Brittany abana a mão dela "Nós paramos de fazer isso depois de um jantar em família, quando Santana ca-"

"Brittany!"

"Oh, ok, de volta ao tópico. Estou tão feliz que eu posso dizer a você agora quando San saiu. Isso é realmente a razão pela qual eu mandei ela para pegar alguns pedidos de chocolate. Posso lhes confidênciar uma coisa e de quebra vamos ter sobremesa, é dupla vitória ".

"Sim, você é um mulher inteligente, Britt" Rachel sorri "Agora diga-nos."

Brittany se inclina sobre a mesa.

"Ok, mas vocês não podme dizer a San que eu lhes disse, porque ela pode ficar brava."

"Eu juro pelo o meu DVD de Funny Girl" Rachel levanta a mão.

Em seguida, as duas meninas se voltam para Quinn.

"Oh, sim, hmm ... eu juro ... pelo sr. Afago" Diz ela, falando a primeira coisa que atravessa sua mente.

Quinn recebe um olhar interrogativo de Rachel.

"O que?"

"Sr. Afago?" Rachel pergunta sorrindo e arqueia a sobrancelha direita de uma forma que normalmente é propriedade real de Quinn Fabray.

Agora Quinn pode ver o impacto que esse glamour das sobrancelhas tem sobre outras pessoas.

"O que há de errado com o Sr. Afago? Ele é o meu carneirinho de pelúcia que eu normalmente durmo! Ele é valioso da mesma forma que o seu Dvd de Funny Girl, se não mais."

"Você dorme com um bicho de pelúcia?" Rachel sorri mais largo ainda.

_Oh merda, muita informação._

"Não?" Quinn tenta cobrir o que ela disse.

Rachel ri e cutuca seu braço.

"Não se preocupe, não vou contar a ninguém. Brittany agora vai nos dizer sobre o comportamento estranho de Santana".

Brittany bate palminhas agora que ela tem permissão para contar a história finalmente.

"Bem, Santana voltou do banho de hoje e ela estava estranha. Ela não falava e ela só tinha esse olhar vazio. Então ela puxou minha calcinha e passou a língua... "

"Ai, Britt, pule essa parte!" Implora Quinn.

"Tudo bem. Então, ela montou minha cintura e começou a moer..."

"Essa parte também!"

"Como é que eu vou dizer, então?" Carranqueia Brittany

"Basta tentar usar algumas palavras como: _Eu tentei fazer o café..._ ou algo assim, então isso não se torna doloroso para os meus ouvidos" Lamenta Quinn. Sendo que ela recebe um beliscão de sua namorada. "O que eu fiz?"

Mas Rachel a ignora e sorri para Brittany.

"Continue, Britt."

"Bem ... como dizer para não fazer Quinn enjoada ... Há! sim, então eu assei o bolo e eu posso dizer que eu sou realmente boa em panificação. Santana realmente gosta dos meus bolos e não pode obter o suficiente deles. E ela quer comê-los o tempo todo. Então eu lhe dei um bolo e levei-o para fora do forno antes que pudesse ser concluída. E Santana estava com tanta fome e queria o bolo de qualquer maneira. Então eu lhe perguntei o que estava acontecendo!"

"E o que foi?" Quinn perguntou muito curiosa. Rachel parecia que ainda estava tentando relacionar os metodos de panificação com o sexo entre Brittany e Santana.

"Ela ficou tão excitada quando viu Rachel nua no banheiro. Realmente excitada. Mas nós já imaginavamos que você tivesse um corpo quente Rachel. Então ela precisava estravasar o seu tesão"

"O que?"

"O que?"

Rachel e Quinn guincharam ao mesmo tempo.

"É. Santana disse-me que e eu lhe dei um orgasmo alucinante depois. Ah, quer dizer, um bolo muito, muito bom. Desculpe, Quinn."

I_sso certamente não é o que é estranho sobre a informação._

Mas Brittany não perceber as expressões de surpresa no rosto das meninas e continua.

"Na verdade, eu queria lhe perguntar, Rachel. Você vai me deixar ver você nua, também?"

Mais gritos de _'o que'_ encheu o café.

"Não se preocupe, eu também posso ficar nua se é isso que a deixa nervosa" Brittany coloca uma mão reconfortante sobre o braço de Rachel.

"Hum, não é isso, Britt," Responde Rach. "Eu esperava que Santana estaria mais propensa a usar esse evento no banheiro para jogar alguns insultos em mim"

Brittany sorri para ela.

"Bem, Santana não pode negar que você é bonita, Rach. Ela poderia até fingir, mas agora ela tem uma imagem clara de como você se parece nua. E, por favor, deixe-me ver, a descrição de Santana era bom, mas não suficiente " Brittany salta na cadeira, impaciente.

Mas isso é apenas o suficiente para Quinn.

_Primeiro de tudo, ela nunca vai comer um bolo de novo._

_E ela não gosta dessa conversa em tudo._

_Ela ainda espera que ela só imaginou todo esse relato._

Porque não há nenhuma maneira que Rachel estará sendo discutida desta maneira.

"Mas Britt." Quinn tenta colocar algum sentido na menina " Você está reagindo da maneira errada. Você deve estar com raiva de Santana."

"Por quê?"

"Porque ela viu outra menina nua, duh!"

Brittany pensa sobre isso por alguns segundos e balança a cabeça em negativa.

"Não, eu não sou ciumenta. Sei que Santana ainda pensa que eu sou a garota mais bonita e acho o mesmo dela. Mas isso não significa que não estamos interessadas nos corpos de outras pessoas. E eu ainda estou triste por não ter visto Rachel pelada, ainda " Brittany faz uma cara de cachorrinho.

E Quinn é quase certa de que o mundo é louco, porque Rachel coloca a mão sobre a de Brittany e diz:

"Não fique triste, Britt. Podemos pensar em alguma coisa."

_Podemos pensar em alguma coisa? Como assim podemos pensar em alguma coisa?_

Quinn se vira para Rachel.

"Você está falando sério, Rachel?" Quinn pergunta enciumada.

"Por que não?" Sorri a morena. Ela sabe que Brittany estava brincando... Ou não.

"Você vai ficar nua para Britt? Só porque ela pediu para você?" Uma veia começou a saltar na sua testa.

"Eu não vejo nenhum problema com isso. É claro que eu vou causar um impacto impressionante."

"Você não tem esse impacto em todo mundo" Quinn menti.

"Você quer me desafiar, Quinn?" Rachel pergunta.

E seu sorriso está de volta.

Quinn quer sorrir também e dizer algo, mas ela não pode pensar em nada e as sua sobrancelhas apenas não ficam glamourosas do jeito que ela quer.

Deus, ela foi roubada de seu sorriso por Rachel Berry!

E então Santana volta com algumas sobremesas e coloca-as na mesa.

"Obrigada, Santana," Rachel sorri para a menina, ao que ela recebe um fraco sorriso de volta. "Quanto lhe devo?"

"É por minha conta"

Rachel atira um olhar significativo para Quinn e começa a comer a banana em calda de chocolate.

"Oh, que rude de mim. Será que alguém quer um pouco da minha sobremesa?" pergunta ela.

Brittany balança a cabeça porque ela e Santana estão compartilhando uma xícara grande de chocolate.

Quinn não quer falar com a morena. No momento ela era verde de cíumes. Santana estava fazendo isso só para irritá-la.

Em seguida, ela sente Rachel cutucando-a no braço e se vira para ela.

"Hm?"

"Você quer um pouco, Quinn?"

"Não, obrigado. Posso conseguir meu próprio sem me despir para os outros" Retruca de modo infantil.

Rachel cutuca Quinn novamente.

"Ah, vamos lá! Eu não vou ficar nua para Britt, eu só queria acalmá-la com alguma coisa. Agora, abra sua boca, eu vou compartilhar minha banana com chocolate com você. Ou Cobertura de Chocolate na banana. Depende da maneira que você prefere dizer isso. " Rachel tenta fazer uma piada leviana.

"Essa é uma piada realmente podre, Rachel" Ela ri.

"Eu nem chamaria de piada, mas ele trabalhou em você" Rachel sorri de volta. "Agora abra a boca, o chocolate está esperando."

Quinn precisa de um pouco de chocolate para acalmar seus nervos.

Ela pega um pedaço e sorri. Até ela perceber que Santana tem seu olhar fixo em branco. Até que algo clica na cabeça de Quinn.

Ela não consegue acreditar que ela não viu isso antes.

O olhar vazio de Santana não é realmente vazio. Em vez disso, seu olhar é muito focado em um ponto específico.

_E este ponto é os seios de Rachel. ÒÓ_

E quando Quinn percebe, ela vê vermelho. Ela quer dizer alguma coisa. Ela quer rasgar os olhos de Santana longe dos seios de Rachel. Ela quase se levanta e faz alguma coisa.

"Santana, pare com isso" Ela rosna.

"O que?" A menina responde, sem prestar real atenção.

"Pare com isso!"

"Hm?"

"Santana!"

"O quê?"

"Pare de olhar para peitos da Rachel!"

"Eu não estou fazendo isso." Embora a latina ainda olhasse descaradamente para os seios de Rachel.

_Que audácia!_

"Sim, você está fazendo isso agora!"

"Santana, você não teve o suficiente no banheiro?" Rachel pergunta constrangida.

"Não." Santana sorri de modo sacana. Ela estava começando a se divertir. Brittany a acompanhou.

"Brittany, diga algo para sua namorada." Quinn choraminga.

"Ah, vamos lá, não é tão ruim assim. E eu não posso fazer nada sobre o fato de que Rachel tem o corpo totalmente hot. Se ela só me deixar vê-lo" Brittany pergunta esperançosa.

Santana gargalhou na cara do casal Faberry. Parece que a latina está de volta ao seu lado bitchy.

Quinn só abre a boca e espera por algumas palavras para sair. Rachel estava em uma total perda de palavras tambem.

Quinn bate com os punhos sobre a mesa e se levanta.

Santana só fica mais confortavelmente na cadeira e arqueia as sobrancelhas para Quinn.

"Ah, vamos! Seria uma vergonha não falar sobre os peitos de Rachel. Seus mamilos estavam ali me pedindo para chupa-los"

"Santana!" Rachel estava boquiaberta.

"O quê? Eu iria chupa-los juntamente com Britt, por isso não é traição." A latina retorquiu.

_O circo estava armado_.

Depois de serem expulsas do café por causa de uma briga coletiva de comida. As meninas retornaram para a casa de Santana. Rachel estava distribuindo beijinhos para acalmar uma Quinn sabor de chocolate, enquanto Santana resmungava palavrões e tirava pedaços de morango do cabelo. Brittany estava muito feliz, dizendo ela que: Ela sempre quis uma amizade com sabor de doce.

Que café da manhã!

Depois que Rachel carregou uma Quinn com gosto de _chocolate armago_. Trocadilho de Santana, obviamente. O casal Brittana trocaram um sorriso maroto.

È claro que elas achavam Rachel hot, mas jamais elas ultrapassariam os limites. Tudo que elas fizeram hoje tinha um objetivo:

Desanuviar totalmente a mente do casal recem reconciliado. Ontem foi uma porra de uma situação escrota para Quinn e Rachel. Então nada como uma intervenção ao estilo Brittana!

O négocio foi tão bom que rendeu até uma guerra de comida no café. E Santana e Brittany pouco se importavam de terem sido expulsas de lá. O gerente do estabelecimento era um porco machista, que a muito tempo estava pedindo por uma briga.

Foi tão lindo quando um garoto obeso foi jogado em cima do gerente zé ruela. Santana riu tanto que ate se esqueceu que Quinn estava lhe esganando.

_Sim... Foi um ótimo café da manhã._

E dá-lhe Brittana.

**N/A: ** Um capitulo parcialmente Brittana. Ainda tenho mais algumas coisas para escrever sobre elas. Espero que tenham apreciado minha tentativa de humor. =D . Mas vão preparando os seus corações meninas... hauhauhauha.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Reviews...?

**Glenda**: Obrigada pela adoração. ^^

**Katelyn**: Uiuiuiui... Manda o seu namorado ler a fic, talvez ele pegue umas dicas! =D

**Jaqui**: Que bom que você está aliviada.

**Bianca**: Oh que isso... Não é para tanto. ^^

**Stephanie**: Seja bem vinda querida.

**Juliane**: huahuahuahuahua, sim com uma amiga como Santana, quem precisa?

**Gabriela**: Mande um beijo por mim também! =D

**Paty**: Sim! Sexo de reconciliação é o melhor ^~

**Valeria**: ^^ Idem!

**Samantha**: Fico feliz que você tenha gostado!

**Renata**: Sim, Santana é foda.

**gaby17pontes**: Mais eu ainda quero você viva!

**Anogamer1**: Ele em parte mereceu.

**Rebecca**: Eu também quase chorei.

**Rafaela**: Quando me referi a ótima noite de Rachel, eu também estava excluindo o barraco com a Lindsay.


	31. Conversas Paralelas

**Capitulo 31: Conversas Paralelas.**

Depois das meninas terem se limpado, elas se estabeleceram na sala de estar de Santana para assistirem a um filme. Uma lateral toda de um dos armários era lotado de vários títulos.

_Aí a briga começou de novo._

"Isso é muito injusto Santana! Devemos fazer uma votação ou sorteio. Eu me recuso a assistir deliberadamente a um filme horrendo desses!" Rachel apontou indignada para a capa de Alien o Oitavo Passageiro.

Santana olhou afrontada para Rachel. Como ela ousava chamar seu filme favorito de horrendo!?

"Minha casa, minha vontade!" Respondeu mandona.

"Isso é um absurdo!" Rachel bateu o pé.

Quinn e Brittany olhavam de uma morena para outra, como se estivessem assistindo a uma partida em wimblendon. E a discussão ia longe se alguém não intervisse logo.

"OK, isso já é o suficiente." Quinn interviu com voz autoritária. "Santana, um sorteio é apropriado para o momento, basta que escolhemos o filme de nossa preferência e o coloquemos para o sorteio. Rachel você não pode exigir nada na casa alheia."

Rachel e Santana olhavam aborrecidas para Quinn. Depois voltaram a discutir, para desagrado da loira.

_Aquelas duas..._

Brittany sorria e ria de tudo.

Dois sons de toques de telefone foram ouvidos. Quinn e Brittany foram buscar seus celulares. Enquanto Rachel e Santana afinavam os insultos. Após atenderem seus respectivos telefones as loiras voltaram um pouco cabisbaixas, o que chamou imediatamente a atenção das morenas.

"O que houve Brit Brit.?"

"Aconteceu alguma coisa Quinn?"

"Minha mãe me chamou, ela precisa de mim para ajuda-la com um jantar para algumas amigas do clube de leitura." Quinn respondeu.

"A minha mãe precisa trocar o telhado." Brittany deu de ombros.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Santana ofereceu carona.

"Eu vou lhe levar Britt."

"Não precisa Sany. Quinn pode me dar essa carona. Aí você e a Rachel podem continuar com a sessão de cinema. Afinal vocês já são amigas certo!?" Brittany estava animada.

Quinn até gargalharia da cara de Rachel e Santana, se ela também não estivesse com a mesma expressão de boboca. Brittany e sua família, realmente era algo a margem da sobriedade humana.

"Brittany... Eu acho que Santana e eu, ainda temos um bom caminho a percorrer antes de nos tornarmos confortáveis umas com a outra." Rachel explicou suavemente.

Santana trocou um breve olhar com Brittany e imediatamente ela soube que faria qualquer coisa por ela. E de quebra importunar Quinn.

A latina jogou um braço sobre o ombro de Rachel e a trouxe para junto de seu corpo.

"Não se preocupem, Rachel e eu ficaremos muito bem juntas e sozinhas..." Santana alongou a ultima parte da sentença. E olhou sacana.

Quinn estava se preparando para arrancar o braço de Santana a dentadas se necessário, e levar sua namorada para longe daquele demônio espanhol.

"Que maravilha! Você é maravilhosa Santy. E não se preocupe Rachel, vocês vão se dar super bem." Brittany estava animada.

Quinn por outro lado... Não estava tão entusiasmada. Ela ainda se preocupava com as inseguranças que ainda estavam enraizadas bem no fundo do coração de Rachel. E Santana não era conhecida por sua sutileza. Por tanto ela tinha um imenso motivo para ser contrária a ideia de Rachel permanecer na casa de Santana.

Rachel poderia muito bem recusar a ideia, mas ela se encontrava indefesa contra a proposta sincera da bailarina. Afinal de contas ela era uma pessoa que buscava sempre ver o lado bom das pessoas.

_Ser bondosa ainda ia matá-la._

"Acho que ficar mais um pouco não vai fazer mal... Eu acho..." Rachel disse pouco entusiasmada.

Santana sacudiu a diva.

"Se anime ornamento de jardim, vamos nos divertir um bocado, ou eu vou!" Santana sorriu malignamente.

Rachel já começava a se arrepender.

"Vamos Quinn você precisa me levar logo até a minha mãe. Talvez ela aceita a minha sugestão de colocar um teto de vidro."

Quinn suspirou, ela deu um beijo de despedida em Rachel, e olhou ameaçadoramente para a latina.

"Um fio de cabelo dela que esteja sequer fora de lugar, e você desaparece da face da terra." Quinn intimou.

Santana sabia as implicações do tom com a qual Quinn estava falando com ela.

"Não se preocupe com o seu Oompa Loompa. Ela vai ser muito bem cuidada." Santana rolou os olhos.

Quinn não se sentia lá muito segura.

"Thau Rachel, Thau amor, vamos Quinn!" Brittany praticamente foi carregando Quinn porta a fora.

"Agora é só você e eu..." Santana disse.

Rachel fez uma prece para sua diva Barbra Streisand.

-x-x-x-

"Santana, aqui diz claramente, usar TRÊS ovos! Mas ele não disse que ovos usar, então eu vou sim usar o substituto do ovo." Rachel informou imperiosamente.

Santana olhava para a diva totalmente incrédula. As duas estavam na cozinha da latina, preparando o que seria bolinhos e biscoitos. A latina se negava terminantemente a usar produtos veganos, ao contrário de Rachel que exigia a utilização de tais produtos.

"Eu me recuso a consumir comida com gosto de papel!" Santana reclamou.

"Minha comida não tem gosto de papel! E se bem me lembro, você apreciou e muito o sanduiche _TOTALMENTE_ vegano que eu preparei na sexta-feira." Rachel disse triunfante.

"Pois bem aqui em casa não tem produtos veganos, então vamos fazer esses malditos bolinhos e biscoitos com o que temos" Contra atacou Santana.

A latina sorriu triunfante. Bem... sorriu até Rachel se aproximar dela.

"Santana..." Rachel se aproximou com olhos grandes e brilhantes. "Vamos ao mercado comprar produtos veganos?"

Santana amaldiçoou Rachel Barbra Berry por usar esse artifício. Precisava ela ficar olhando igual ao Bambi?

"Por favor?" Rachel adicionou o beicinho.

"C# %&%$#&%%#%#"

Por motivos éticos não foi traduzido o palavrão proferido por Santana. A latina amaldiçoou Rachel, e se amaldiçoou por estar caindo na dela.

"TÁ TÁ, vamos logo nessa porcaria de mercado." Santana foi buscar a carteira e a bolsa.

Rachel seguiu a latina com um imenso sorriso na cara.

-x-x-x-

Digamos que o mercado não estava preparado para duas clientes tão _diferenciais..._ Santana e Rachel pareciam um par de velhas recalcadas. Hora discutiam por causa dos preços, hora por causa da qualidade. Quem tinha que atender uma das duas ou as duas ao mesmo tempo, tinha que ter paciência de santo.

"O senhor tem certeza que este produto é aprovado pela vigilância sanitária? Pois eu não estou vendo o selo de aprovação. E se não tem selo de aprovação, eu sou obrigada a acionar os advogados da ACLU, meus dois papais tem excelentes contatos. E caso o senhor tenha algo contra eu ter mencionado que eu tenho dois pais do sexo masculino, eu também serei obrigada a acusa-lo de discriminação." Rachel informou ou ameaçou, dependendo do ponto de vista.

O atendente ficou olhando para a diva, de boca aberta.

"Berry! O cara com certeza não entendeu metade do que você falou. Se esse produto não tem o maldito selo, ache um que tenha." Santana rosnou.

"Santana é importante que um estabelecimento que trabalhe com alimentos tenha a preocupação com a qualidade do mesmo." Rachel redarguiu.

Santana pegou cinco pacotes do tal produto que Rachel estava encrencando e os jogou no carrinho de compras. Depois foi para o próximo corredor com a diva protestando no pé da sua orelha.

"Santana! Isso foi extremamente rude." Rachel seguiu reclamando.

A latina começou a assoviar, só para bloquear a voz irritante de Rachel. Elas fizeram uma breve parada no setor de lanchonete que havia no mercado. Enquanto aguardavam seus respectivos pedidos, as meninas voltaram a _conversar... _

Elas estavam tão entretidas que elas tomaram um tremendo susto quando o seu professor e treinador do glee clube as abordou.

"Bom dia meninas!" O Sr. Shuester saudou.

"Bom dia" Rachel respondeu educadamente.

"E aí !" Santana resmungou.

"Eu estou contente por este encontro casual. Se possível, eu gostaria de ter uma palavra com você, Rachel?" o homem perguntou educadamente, embora fosse óbvio que ele esperava que ela aceitasse sua sugestão.

_Que diabos ele queria?_

Rachel rigidamente acenou em acordo. Ela estava pressentindo uma dor de cabeça chegando.

"Rachel, eu estou preocupado com você" O Sr. Schue começou.

"Preocupado?" A menina simplesmente repete confusa. Santana arqueia as sobrancelhas.

"Sim, eu sou. Você está nas Cheerios agora e isso é muito diferente de você" ele continuou.

"Muito diferente de mim?" Rachel apenas reiterou a partir da última declaração. Seu sangue começou a ferver. Santana franziu perigosamente a testa. 

Não percebendo que as meninas em questão estavam rigidamente tensas. O Sr. Schue promoveu suas explicações. Ele realmente acreditava que ele seria capaz de prover algum juízo a sua aluna com problemas de atitude. E em extensão, jogar qualquer tipo de plano de Sue Silvester no lixo.

"Eu sei que você não estaria nesta posição, se não fosse por Sue Sylvester." Cruzando os braços, o Sr. Schue permitiu uma ligeira pausa antes de olhar a menina nos olhos de modo firme. "Diga-me Rachel, o que é que ela está usando para chantagear você? Ou ela prometeu-lhe algo em troca? Você não pode confiar nela Rachel, achando que tem algum tipo de chance no pelotão dela." Raciocinou.

Olhando fixamente para seu professor de espanhol, Rachel não podia ajudar, mas ele a fez se sentir menosprezada. O Sr. Schuester pode ter tido a melhor das intenções em mente, mas tudo o que se podia ouvir eram insultos, não importa como não intencional era. A maneira como ele declarou a situação, a maneira como ele a descreveu... Como se ela nunca pudesse conseguir chegar até o pelotão Cheerio sem algum jogo sujo acontecendo por trás dos bastidores...

Rachel estreitou os olhos ligeiramente e se preparou para os argumentos de defesa que estavam prontos para estourar. Ela nunca deixaria ninguém ditar a extensão de suas habilidades. Rachel Berry certamente tinha as habilidades e o talento para se fazer uma líder de torcida, se ela assim o desejasse.

"Se eu confio ou não confio na treinadora Sylvester" Rachel sublinhou o _treinadora_ para mostrar sua aceitação (relutante) da mulher como um instrutor. "É a minha escolha. E eu preciso lembrá-lo que o Glee Club não é a única atividade que eu estou envolvida? Também estou ativamente envolvida com uma infinidade de outros clubes, por exemplo, Clube de debate, Clube das Nações Unidas, Clube da União dos estudantes Negros."

"Exatamente!" Interrompe Sr. Schue. "Você está colocando muita coisa em seu prato e, mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai estourar. Você tem que saber priorizar o que é importante Rachel e não se ludibriar achando que pode dar conta de tudo sozinha!"

Rachel sentiu a dor de cabeça se transformar em uma enxaqueca poderosa.

_Aquele porco hipócrita e presunçoso._

"Você não parecia tão preocupado quando eu participava... Ou melhor ainda participo dos demais clubes, e agora que eu estou no plantel da treinadora Silvester, o senhor de repente _percebe_ que eu possa estar sobrecarregada com tantas responsabilidades? Me responda uma coisas Sr. Shuester, quando foi a vez em que eu faltei com minhas responsabilidades? Qual foi a vez em que o senhor sequer teve a decência de reconhecer que eu, uma simples aluna, teve mais responsabilidade com o nosso clube do que você? Me responda? Se o senhor tem algum problema com a minha permanência nas cheerios, vá discutir isso com treinadora Silvester! Há e outra coisa, eu não preciso que haja qualquer jogo por trás das coisas para que eu possa estar no pelotão cheerio. Eu tenho qualidades e habilidades para estar lá." Rachel cuspiu ressentida.

Sr. Schue estava simplesmente chocado com o discurso retórico. Depois rolou os olhos aborrecido, essa menina sempre transformava tudo em drama. Pois bem ele retomaria essa conversa na segunda.

"Rachel pense no que eu te falei, e saiba priorizar o que é importante." O professor deu sua palavra final e depois se virou com seu carrinho para ir embora.

Rachel estava literalmente tremendo de raiva. Ela até sentia alguma lágrimas tentarem escapar. Quem ele pensa que é? Willian Shuester é um tremendo idiota procrastinador de ensino.

Ao seu lado, Santana não estava muito longe no quesito raiva. Ela sentia até um gosto amargo na boca. Ela nunca havia visto tanta babaquice junta, em uma só pessoa.

_Talvez em Finn Hudson..._

Se o senhor Shuester estava achando que ia passar ileso dessa, era melhor ele pensar duas vezes. De repente ele era todo preocupado que Rachel estava se sobrecarregando... Preocupado era a minha bunda!

Santana estava praticamente rilhando os dentes. Ele ia ter uma surpresinha na segunda. No momento seu Hobbit de estimação precisava da sua assistência.

Rachel estava com os olhos rasos de D'agua. Santana xingou o professor de espanhol mais um pouco.

"Ei _chica..._" Santana usou os polegares para limpar algumas lágrimas fugitivas. "Não de ouvidos ao que aquele estúpido disse a você!"

Rachel reprimiu um soluço e sem se importar com as consequências ela rodeou a cintura da latina e escondeu seu rosto contra o ombro dela.

Santana ficou momentaneamente atordoada com a ação, mas depois se recuperou logo. Ela abraçou a garota menor e lhe consolou o melhor que pôde. Normalmente Brittany era mais versada nesse tipo de coisa do que ela.

Rachel se aconchegou mais ainda contra ela.

Quem precisa esperar cinco ou cinquenta anos a mais, para elas se sentirem confortáveis em se abraçarem?

-x-x-x-

"Ei Q. Você nunca nos disse como você e a Rachel se tornaram parte dos unicórnios." Brittany perguntou do nada.

Quinn que estava dirigindo, franziu a testa confusa.

"Como eu a Rachel nos tornamos unicórnios?" Repetiu achando graça.

"Sim! Como eu e Santana depois que ela resolveu ser Libanesa."

_Hein? Mas Santana não era Espânica?_

Um click se fez na cabeça de Quinn e ela compreendeu o que Brittany quis dizer. Quinn se remexeu um tanto inquieta.

"Você se lembra da sexta-feira passada quando eu abordei você e o Kurt?" Brittany balançou a cabeça fazendo um sim. "Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia eu consegui encurralar a Rachel antes que ela pudesse ir para casa. Ela vinha me evitando por mais de uma semana, e isso me enfureceu muito. Nós tínhamos um assunto muito importante para conversar, mas ela sequer me deu uma chance de falar." Quinn ainda se sentia magoada com a morena por causa disso. Tê-la deixado na cama sozinha e sem uma explicação para dar.

"Mas o que você e a Rachel tinham de tão importante para discutir?" Brittany perguntou.

"Nós havíamos nos reunido para fazer um trabalho escolar na minha casa. Surpreendentemente correu tudo bem... Até a hora dela ir embora. Não sei o que me deu e eu a convidei para ficar e jantar comigo, mas ela recusou. Não sei por que a recusa dela me enfureceu tanto, então começamos a discutir feio... E dissemos coisas muito duras uma a outra. Ou melhor eu acabei dizendo coisas muito duras para ela. Rachel ficou tão quebrada, eu nunca achei que veria o dia em que ela finalmente quebraria por alguma coisa que eu tenha dito." Brittany observou que Quinn ainda parecia atormentada com isso. "E então Rachel me disse que ela estava tão cansada de lutar e lutar. Ela me olhou de um jeito..." Quinn parou em um sinal vermelho e olhou para Brittany angustiada. "Ela me disse que ia desistir de mim... Eu fiquei louca e parti pra cima dela..."

Brittany arregalou os olhos.

"O que você quer dizer com _eu parti pra cima dela?"_ Brittany não gostou do som dessa conversa.

Quinn olhou brevemente para o horizonte.

"Quando dei por mim, eu estava prensando Rachel contra a porta do meu quarto e rosnando que eu não permitiria que ela me deixa-se. Ela tentou se afastar e eu não deixei. Então eu não sei bem o que aconteceu, eu senti uma necessidade enorme de beijá-la, mas antes que eu pudesse concretizá-lo ela me empurrou e saiu correndo do meu quarto, ela desceu as escadas sem nenhum cuidado. Rachel tropeçou no ultimo degrau do térreo. Eu nunca senti tanto medo na minha vida. Por um instante horroroso eu achei que ela tinha se machucado. Mas Ela se levantou pronta para fugir de mim... E foi quando eu a peguei. Eu gritei com ela e ela gritou comigo. Ela me disse até que eu deveria ficar feliz se ela tivesse quebrado o pescoço. "Quinn apertou o volante. "Eu odiei o que ela me disse. Daí minha visão ficou nublada de raiva, carreguei ela de volta para o meu quarto joguei ela na cama e me apossei da boca atrevida dela."

Brittany sinceramente não sabia o que dizer. Até que um pensamento terrível se infiltrou na sua cabeça.

"Quinn... Você não a forçou... Forçou?" Brittany não poderia acreditar que sua amiga tenha feito algo hediondo.

Quinn balançou a cabeça.

"A principio talvez... Mas depois Rachel me correspondeu. Cada toque, cada beijo... Ela me correspondeu." Quinn sorriu triste. "Era a primeira vez dela. E a minha, assim por dizer. Depois adormecemos, quando acordei ela tinha ido embora, por um momento eu fiquei aliviada, mas depois, eu estava furiosa. Ela havia me deixado sozinha sem uma palavra sequer. Logo ela que fala e discute por qualquer coisa. Fiquei magoada, mas depois me recompus e fui atrás dela. E o resto você já sabe."

As duas se assustaram quando ouviram uma buzinada atrás delas. Quinn botou o carro em movimento. E essa não era o tipo de conversa para se ter dentro de um carro.

Não muito tempo depois, Quinn estacionava em frente a casa de Brittany. A bailarina segurou a mão de Quinn.

"Você sente culpada por ter dormido com Rachel?" Brittany precisava entender.

"Não. Eu não me arrependo de ter dormido com ela. O que me pesa na consciência, foi às circunstâncias nas quais ocorreu a situação. E depois disso aconteceu muita coisa. Ainda tenho um longo caminho para percorrer com Rachel."

Brittany apertou ainda mais a mão da amiga.

"Vocês vão ficar bem." Brittany disse suavemente.

Quinn sorriu de volta. Ela esperava que assim o fosse.

-x-x-x-

Santana estava preocupada com Rachel. Mesmo que isso lhe custasse admitir. Mas desde a abordagem do Sr. Shuester, a menina se manteve calada. O que por si só, já era motivo de preocupação para a latina.

Elas estavam a caminho da casa de Santana, quando o celular de Rachel tocou.

"Alô?"

"_Docinho!"_

"Oi papai."

"_Escute querida, seu pai e eu teremos de viajar novamente." _Dava para perceber na voz do homem o quanto isso o aborrecia. Principalmente pelo fato de que o deixava longe da sua filhinha. "_Estamos saindo nesse exato momento, deixei dinheiro para você no pote de biscoito. E também quero que você saiba que sentimos muito por essas constantes viagens."_

Rachel ficou ainda mais tristonha.

"Eu entendo papai. Se cuidem... Eu amo vocês!"

"_Também te amamos babygirl."_

Rachel desligou o aparelho. E ficou um tempo olhando para ele.

Santana a observou pelo canto do olho.

"Problemas?" Questionou.

"Não." Rachel respondeu sem acrescentar mais nada. "Santana?"

"Sim?"

"Você se importaria de me levar para casa?"

Santana olhou-a preocupada.

"Você não prefere ficar na minha casa?"

Rachel lhe sorriu bondosa.

"Eu só quero um tempo para mim. Preciso organizar minha cabeça. Mas obrigada por oferecer."

Santana ficou dividida entre atender ao pedido da garota ou simplesmente ignora-la e leva-la de volta para sua casa. Mas em via das circunstancias ela compreendia a necessidade da menina em querer ficar sozinha.

"Ok. Mais eu vou te ligar de hora em hora." Disse firmemente.

Rachel achou graça.

"Sim, mãe!"

Santana olhou feio para ela. Isso que dá demonstrar afeto por hobbits ingratos.

-x-x-x-

Ao ficar só, a enxaqueca de Rachel aumentou consideravelmente. A diva foi ao quarto dos pais em direção ao gabinete de medicamentos que ficava no banheiro da suíte.

Seus pais a proibiam de chegar perto de lá. Mas essa era uma emergência. Sua cabeça parecia um balão prestes a estourar. Dentro do gabinete havia um monte frasquinhos.

Rachel franziu a testa. Até parecia que seus pais eram hipocondríacos. Mas deixa pra lá, sua cabeça estava doendo demais para se ater aquele detalhe. Até sua visão estava um pouco embaçada. Ela sabia que o frasco de advil era um alaranjado. Mas havia três deles. Talvez todos os três fossem de advil. Ela pegou um e o abriu, tomou dois na boca e engoliu.

Agora era só esperar a magia acontecer.

O que Rachel não sabia, era que ia acontecer alguma coisa sim. Ela só não imaginava em que proporções.

-x-x-x-

20:00 pm

Shelby havia acabado de colocar Beth para dormir quando o telefone de sua casa tocou. Xingando quem quer que seja ela se apressou em atender antes que o som acordasse sua caçula.

"Alô?" Atendeu com um pouco mais de irritação do que deveria.

"_Alô? É da casa de Shelby Corcoran?" _Uma voz feminina perguntou um tanto aflita.

Shelby ficou confusa.

"Sim, você está falando comigo."

"_Ó graças a deus! Senhora Corcoran eu sou sua aluna na classe de AP de biologia e também amiga de Rachel Berry. Eu preciso que a senhora me ajude, Rachel não está bem."_

Shelby sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Sua filha não estava bem?

"Quem está falando?"

"_Lindsay Shay! Eu não sabia para quem ligar primeiro então eu vi seu nome no telefone dela e liguei para a senhora."_

"O que Rachel têm?" Shelby já estava se arrumando enquanto falava.

"_Ela está um pouco alta e fala coisa com coisa. E eu não sei mais o quê fazer com ela." Lindsay transparecia preocupação._

"Lindsay, a onde vocês estão?"

"_Na casa da Rachel."_

"Ok, já estou chegando."

"_Tá bom."_

Assim que desligou o telefone, Shelby ligou imediatamente para a babá de Beth. Ela explicou a situação e a moça não se importou de reparar a menina. O tempo que a baba levou para chegar, foi o necessário para Shelby se arrumar.

Depois que a moça chegou, ela praticamente saiu voando para a casa dos Berry. Seu coração batendo na garganta. Ela chegou em tempo recorde. Ao chegar a soleira, a aporta se abriu de supetão.

"Senhora Corcoran, que bom que veio rápido." Lindsay quase chorou de alívio.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu não sei direito. Eu encontrei Rachel na rua, e por pouco não a atropelei. Ela estava falando coisas desconexas e chorando. Eu a trouxe para casa achando que os pais dela estavam aqui. Mas ao que parece eles viajaram e então Rachel começou a ofegar e suava. Levei-a pra debaixo do chuveiro e depois a troquei e apus na cama. Mas ela ainda não para de tremer." Lindsay estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

Shelby seria eternamente grata a essa menina por cuidar de sua filha.

"Ok, se acalme e me acompanha." Shaelby disse suave.

As duas correram escada acima até o quarto de Rachel. Shelby foi logo em cima da sua filha. Rachel transpirava muito e estava inquieta em seu sono.

"Rachel? Bebê? Abra os olhos para mim meu bem." Shelby acariciou o rosto da filha.

Rachel se remexeu até abrir os olhos.

"Mamãe?" Sua voz saiu grogue.

"Sim sou eu meu amor. Mamãe está aqui para cuidar de você." Shelby arrulhou.

"Sério?" A voz dela saiu insegura.

"Claro. Agora eu quero que você fique um pouco acordada. Tá bom?"

Rachel balançou a cabeça devagar.

Shelby beijou a testa da filha e depois se levantou. Lindsay retorcia as mãos em nervosismo.

"Lindsay, eu preciso que você fique com Rachel um instante. Vou ligar para um amigo que é médico."

"Sem problema."

Shelby saiu para telefonar ao amigo.

Lindsay retornou a cabeceira de Rachel. A menina ainda tremia muito.

"Desculpe-me por estar te dando trabalho." Rachel sussurrou envergonhada. Já um pouco mais lúcida.

"Não precisa se desculpar por nada. É o meu prazer cuidar de você." Lindsay acariciou o rosto delicado de Rachel. "Eu te disse que sempre cuidaria de você."

Rachel não chegou a responder por que voltou a cair no sono. Lindsay se certificou que Shelby não estava próxima e aproveitou a oportunidade de fazer algo que ela sabia que nunca mais poderia ter a chance realizar.

Ela beijou delicadamente a boca da dona do seu coração.

-x-x-x-

Na manhã do dia seguinte, em três lugares diferentes, três celulares receberam a mesma mensagem.

De: Lindsay

Para: Quinn, Santana e Brittany.

'_Rachel passou mal durante a noite'_

As garotas estavam incrédulas, que diabos aconteceu? E o que diabos Lindsay fazia na casa de Rachel?

**N/A: Minhas desculpas pela demora absurda. Ponho toda a culpa no ! Não sei se já aconteceu com vocês que tem cadastro nele, mas já perderam a senha e o site não conseguia redefini-la para você? Pois é aconteceu comigo. ÒÓ**

**Em fim agradeço a todas que comentaram e as pessoas que marcaram como seguindo está fic. Fico lisonjeada.**

**Bom... Vamos aos comentários. Mas antes deixem eu esclarecer uma coisinha... Eu não sei fazer bolo. Portanto, as pessoas que me mandaram msg em particular, eu nem sei cozinhar nada que não seja kit de sobrevivência. ¬¬**

_**Rafaela **__**9/9/12 . chapter 30 **_

_o.O Nem que eu fosse ameaçada eu teria um encontro duplo com Brittana, porque né..._

**Resposta: Eu é que ameaçaria para ir a um encontro duplo com elas. ^^**

_**Renata **__**9/9/12 . chapter 30 **_

_he he he eita que hoje Brittana tava bem pervetida hein_

**Resposta: Que nada... Você vai ler o que é perversão... hauhauauau**

_**gaby17pontes**__**9/9/12 . chapter 30**_

_Menina vc andou assistindo as series da HBO esses dias né? ;D_

_**Resposta: Minha TV a cabo foi acabada...**_

_**Rebecca **__**9/9/12 . chapter 30 **_

_Nossa...esse capitulo foi bem...quente_

_**Resposta: Quentíssimo**_

**Jessica **10/13/12 . chapter 30

Que historia legal, da realmente pra perceber o quanto a Quinn ama a Rach, parabéns. _**Resposta: Thanks**_

**Helen** 10/5/12 . chapter 30

Nossa que fic maravilhosa! to xonada por ela e vê se não esquece de atualizar  
>ps.: Esse capitulo 30 ficou bem quente hein..;D<p>

_**Resposta: Valeu! ^^**_

**rebecca** 10/5/12 . chapter 30

então senhora Drika onde ta nossa atualização?

_**Resposta: Saindo do forno... kkkkkkkkkkkkk**_

**fabbr** 9/28/12 . chapter 30

bem picante essa fanfic hein...

_**Resposta: Pimenta malagueta.**_

**samara** 9/28/12 . chapter 30

amando a historia, vê se não abandona viu!

_**Resposta: jamais abandonarei.**_

**PJ** 9/24/12 . chapter 30

Essa historia é muito boa e deixa eu perguntar, só eu tô com calor aqui?

_**Resposta: Não, não é só você que está com calor!**_

**Glenda** 9/10/12 . chapter 30

Será que só eu estou com as bochechas queimando aqui?

_**Resposta: Não**_

**anogamer1****9**/10/12 . chapter 30

Acho que cliquei sem querer na versão playboy...

_**Resposta: Não clicou não.**_

**Katelyn** 9/10/12 . chapter 30

mulher que capitulo foi esse? to ate me achando santa agora! Rsrs

_**Resposta: hauhauhauhauhauh**_

**Gabriela** 9/10/12 . chapter 30

você esqueceu de colocar "PROIBIDO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS" no começo do capitulo ;D

_**Resposta: hauhauhau... Nem foi tão forte assim. ^^**_

**anne **9/9/12 . chapter 30

Esse capitulo foi de mais quente..  
>Nossa deu ate vontade de assar um bolo kkkkkkkkkkkkk...<p>

_**Resposta: rsrsrsrsrs**_

Paty 9/9/12 . chapter 30

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Eu achando que minhas amigas eram cara de pau kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

_**Resposta: É pq vc ainda não conhece as minhas amigas.**_

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Comentários são bem vindos.**

**Bjus.**


	32. Dificil de Engolir

**Capitulo 32: Difícil de Engolir**

_14 horas antes._

Lindsay ainda estava bastante dolorida da sua briga contra Quinn. Mas o que mais lhe doía, era ter descoberto que seu desejo, sua chance de ter a garota por quem tinha um profundo afeto, se desvanecer diante de seus olhos.

Rachel estava tão surpresa quanto machucada. Surpresa por ser alvo do seu amor, e machucada por não poder corresponder a tal sentimento. A cantora se sentia mal por sem saber, ter machucado emocionalmente a primeira pessoa que se aproximou dela, primeiramente com o intuito de forjar uma amizade, mas também que no futuro pudesse ser algo a mais do que uma amiga.

Lindsay se sentiu mal, Rachel não tinha culpa de nada. Na verdade nem ela tinha culpa de alguma coisa. Em nenhum momento ela poderia imaginar a fantástica situação a onde Quinn Fabray se postaria como um leão em sua Savanah. Extremamente territorial.

Mas Lindsay cumpriria sua promessa a Rachel, ela seria a amiga que ela prometeu ser em primeiro lugar. Ela não abriria mão disso, de jeito nenhum. Pelo menos isso ninguém poderia tirar dela.

Depois de ter chegado em casa no melhor estilo ninja. Lindsay chorou por toda a noite. Mas ao amanhecer, ela era uma garota totalmente nova. Ela foi cuidadosa em esconder seus machucados. Seus pais não eram os mais perspicazes, mas com certeza eles notariam manchas negras pelos braços e alguns no rosto que a faziam parecer um dálmata.

Mas a sorte estava ao seu lado. Ao descer para tomar o café, ela se deparou com um bilhete colado na porta da geladeira. Seus pais estariam fora para uma conferência de medicina, e retornariam na terça. Lindsay suspirou aliviada, pelos menos ela não teria que ficar escondendo seus machucados. Seus pais sendo médicos não poderiam ver um vergãozinho sequer e já estavam em cima dela com todos os tipos de medicamentos.

Talvez ela pudesse aproveitar o dia e comprar alguns alimentos e cozinhar alguma coisa. Só que ela faria isso mais tarde para o jantar, por hora ela ficaria em casa lambendo suas feridas.

Lindsay passou a maior parte do dia fabricando cogumelo em casa. Ela até pensou em ligar para Rachel para saber se estava tudo bem com ela, mas ela logo em seguida descartou a ideia.

Ela consultou seu relógio, já era quase seis horas e logo iria escurecer. Era melhor ela ir logo comprar os mantimentos. Com a bolsa a tira colo ela saiu e pegou o carro para ir ao mercado. Lindsay não se demorou muito, pegou o necessário e depois voltou para o carro. As ruas de Lima estavam relativamente tranquilas àquela hora. Não que Lima tivesse um trânsito pesado. A cidade era bem tranquila (chata).

Lindsay conduzia devagar, ela gostava de dirigir a acalmava. E graças a deus que ela estava dirigindo devagar pois ela não sabia o que teria acontecido se seu carro tivesse acertado uma pessoa a 80 km por hora. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, antes que ela chegasse perto do semáforo uma pessoa apareceu do nada na sua frente, mesmo pisando no freio não foi possível evitar a batida.

"PORRA!" Lindsay gritou assustada. Ela desceu rapidamente do carro para socorrer a vítima. Lindsay por pouco não desmaiou ao reconhecer a pessoa que estava no chão. "RACHEL! OH MEU DEUS."

Lindsay rapidamente foi até Rachel verificando qualquer sinal de ferimento a vista. Ela começou a chorar, o que diabos ela quase fez?

Para seu alívio Rachel não havia perdido a consciência.

"Lindsay?" A voz de Rachel estava fraca e desorientada.

"Sou eu Rachel." Lindsay acariciou com mão tremula o rosto um pouco sujo da diva. "Vem eu vou te levar a um hospital."

Rachel abraçou o pescoço de Lindsay repentinamente e começou chorar baixinho.

"Não! Eu quero ir para casa." A cantora pediu com voz chorosa.

"Rachel você precisa ir a um médico. Você pode ter machucado alguma coisa." Lindsay implorou.

"Eu não estou machucada. Só me leva para casa... Por favor!"

Lindsay ficou dividida, aparentemente Rachel não aparentava nenhuma lesão, apenas escoriações leves. Resmungando um palavrão ela pegou Rachel nos braços sem nenhum esforço. Ela conseguiu abrir a porta do passageiro e acomodar Rachel adequadamente.

Lindsay não sabia se era uma casualidade do destino ou não, mas ela não havia se dado conta que dirigia justamente pelo bairro onde Rachel morava. Bem ela não se deteria nessa questão por agora.

Levou só alguns minutos para chegarem à casa da cantora. Lindsay foi cuidadosa em pegar Rachel. Felizmente a porta estava apenas fechada e não trancada.

"Rachel seus pais estão em casa?" Lindsay pediu, torcendo para encontrar qualquer um dos homens Berry.

"Meus pais estão viajando." Rachel respondeu com dificuldade. Ela transpirava muito.

Lindsay pensou rápido. Ela precisava fazer Rachel descansar. Mas não antes de limpar a menina.

"Rachel, Rachel olhe para mim!" Lindsay puxou o rosto de Rachel delicadamente para olhar para ela. "Eu vou te levar ao banheiro, vou te ajudar a se banhar e depois você vai para a cama. Ok?"

Rachel balançou a cabeça um pouco freneticamente e falando coisa com coisa. Lindsay levou a diva rapidamente ao andar de cima para o banheiro da suíte dela. Em outras circunstâncias ela teria ficado muito nervosa e _ligada _só de imaginar Rachel nua. Mas esta era uma situação muito esquisita e ela não estava nem perto de descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Rachel não foi muito colaborativa, mais atrapalhava do que ajudava Lindsay. Mas com firmeza Lindsay conseguiu desnudar a garota menor e enfia-la debaixo do chuveiro. Rachel choramingou e verbalizava que não queria ficar ali.

"RACHEL!" Lindsay chamou com autoridade. A diva olhou para a líder de torcida com lágrimas nos olhos e começou a fazer beicinho. Lindsay quase chorou com ela. "Não chore meu amor, por favor, Rachel me deixe cuidar de você!" Lindsay implorou.

Pela providência divina a diva conseguiu ser mais colaborativa. Toda a situação levou uns trinta minutos e logo Rachel já estava de baixo da coberta. Lindsay andou de cima para baixo cuidando o máximo que podia de Rachel. Ela também estava tentando entender o estava acontecendo, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso. Rachel entrava e saia do estado de sono pelo tempo de uma hora e meia, só que do nada ela começou a tremer muito.

Lindsay se obrigou a manter a calma ela pegou o celular de Rachel e rolou a lisa de contatos atrás dos pais de Rachel. O nome de Shelby apareceu sublinhado pela palavra mãe.

_É claro!_

Shelby Corcoran, sua professora de Classe AP de Biologia, e mãe de Rachel.

Ela imediatamente discou o numero da casa da mulher.

-x-x-x-

_Tempo atual._

Shelby zanzava de um lado para outro no quarto da filha. Rachel não estava ajudando em nada, hora ela estava lúcida, hora ela estava fora de seus sentidos. A situação em si fez renovar a sua fúria, como seus pais estavam tão constantemente fora de vista? O que raios teria acontecido com Rachel se ela não tivesse sido encontrada por Lindsay?

Por falar nela, a líder de torcida não arredava pé da cabeceira de Rachel. Era gentil e fofo. Sua filha em fim estava começando, a saber, o que era ter amigos ao redor. Shelby agradeceu a tudo quanto foi divindade por Lindsay ter encontrado Rachel.

No andar de baixo era possível ouvir a campainha tocando. Pedindo licença Shelby desceu rapidamente para atender a porta. Seu amigo médico surgiu como um deus a suas preces.

"Graças a deus você pode vir rápido, Mathew!" Shelby agradeceu.

Mathew sorriu.

"Sem problemas. Confesso que estou muito curioso para conhecer sua filha mais velha. De tanto que você fala dela, sinto como se já a conhecesse desde sempre." Shelby sorriu. "Vamos logo ver a minha mais nova paciente."

Ao chegarem ao quarto, os dois adultos se depararam com uma cena no mínimo inusitada. Rachel estava desperta e cantando para seu abajur. Lindsay coitada estava dividida entre rir ou amarrar Rachel na cama.

"Mas vejam só... Shelby, ela é sua filha com certeza! Não perde uma oportunidade de cantar." Mathew riu espantado com tanta semelhança.

Shelby lhe desferiu um soco no ombro. Aquilo não era hora para piada.

Mathew se aproximou da jovem cantante e encantadora.

"Rachel?" chamou gentilmente. "Eu sou o doutor Mathew."

Rachel parou de cantar para olhar aquela figura desconhecida. Ela abriu um imenso sorriso para aquele homem. Ela gostou dele de cara.

"Muito prazer, eu sou Rachel Barbra Berry e eu adoro cantar, e num futuro muito próximo eu estarei estrelando peças de destaque na Broadway." Respondeu eufórica. "Você é namorado da minha mãe? Você é tão bonitão!"

Mathew e Shelby ficaram da cor de uma lagosta. E Lindsay tentou não rir da cara deles.

O doutor pigarreou.

"Hum... Nós não somos... É... Namorados." Mathew se explicou sem jeito. "Bem, vamos nos concentrar no que interessa. Rachel eu vou fazer um exame superficial em você, ok?"

Rachel acenou em acordo, mesmo ela tendo voltado sua atenção para seu amado abajur.

Mathew foi gentil e muito paciente ao examinar a mini diva. Shelby e Lidsay pairavam sobre ele como dois falcões a espreita da sua presa.

"Estranho, ela tem sintomas de efeitos colaterais de quem usa vicodin... Mas ela não parece ser usuária deste medicamento." Mathew explicou de cenho franzido.

Shelby estava chocada. Será que seu bebê estava se viciando em medicamento?

_Não nessa vida!_ Ela pensou ferozmente logo em seguida.

"Os efeitos ainda vão tomar algum pedágio dela durante algumas horas. Mas não será necessário levá-la para o hospital. Ela só precisa tomar muito liquido para se hidratar." Mathew receitou.

Tanto Shelby quanto Lindsay soltaram a respiração que elas não se deram conta que estavam segurando.

"Graças a deus." Shelby agradeceu internamente.

Agora ela teria que organizar algumas coisas de Rachel para leva-la ao seu apartamento. Porque o inferno congelaria antes de ela deixar sua bebê sozinha naquelas condições.

Lindsay parecia estar um pouco a frente da decisão de Shelby.

"Sra. Corcoran?" Shelby voltou sua atenção para a líder de torcida. "Meus pais saíram em uma breve viagem, eu não me importaria de passar a noite tomando conta da Rachel."

Shelby inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça. Remover Rachel talvez não fosse a melhor solução por agora. Do jeito que ela estava agitada, não faria bem ela despertar em um ambiente estranho. Mas por outro lado, deixar a cargo de outra adolescente uma tarefa daquelas também não era uma opção viável.

"Agradeço sua oferta querida, mas eu me sentiria mais tranquila se Rachel ficasse sob minhas vistas. Aliás você também não deveria ficar só, porque você não vem comigo? Eu realmente me sentiria mais tranquila." Shelby ofereceu.

Lindsay não se importava, desde que ela também pudesse ter Rachel sob suas vistas.

"Se não for incomodo para a senhora, eu aceito. Eu só vou precisar passar em casa e pegar uma muda de roupa." Respondeu Lindsay.

Shelby buscou papel e caneta na escrivaninha da filha e anotou seu endereço.

"Aqui!" Shelby entregou seu endereço.

Lindsay o guardou e depois se ofereceu para ajuda-la a arrumar as coisas de Rachel. Ela e Shelby trabalharam rápidas e de modo eficiente. A parte complicada ficou em persuadir Rachel em se separar do abajur a qual ela ainda estava fazendo uma serenata. Levou um monte de bajulação e promessas para convencer Rachel a largar o objeto.

Mathew foi bastante gentil e cavalheiro em carregar Rachel nos braços enquanto Shelby e Lindsay lidavam com as coisas necessárias para a estadia da cantora na casa de Shelby.

Depois de instalar (amarrar) Rachel no banco do carona, Mathew se ofereceu para acompanhar Shelby e Rachel em casa. Lindsay se despediu, prometendo não se demorar muito.

Esta parecia ser uma longa noite.

-x-x-x-

O ar frio da noite pareceu ter um ótimo efeito em Rachel, porque tirou bastante aquele ar meio alucinado da menina. Agora ela só aparentava o aspecto de um viciado recém-saído de uma clinica de reabilitação. Mathew explicou que o pior da medicação já havia se esvaído do sistema da menina. E que agora ela precisava de um bom café para se espertar, e depois bastante liquido. Talvez ela ainda sentisse um pouco de tremedeira, mas passaria logo, logo.

Assim que chegou em casa Shelby dispensou a babá e se encarregou de acomodar a filha mais velha. Rachel pediu para ficar um pouco no sofá, ela queria ficar mais alerta. Lindsay chegou uns trinta minutos depois e foi logo se oferecendo para fazer o jantar.

Shelby gostou disso. E ela aproveitou que Beth estava dormindo, para poder cuidar de Rachel e também tentar descobrir o que foi que aconteceu. Mathew também ficou para poder ter certeza de que tudo estaria bem.

"Rachel!?" Shelby chamou gentilmente a menina.

Rachel olhou de modo cansado para a mãe. Ela já estava noventa por cento, lúcida.

"Sim?" Respondeu envergonhada.

"Querida o que aconteceu com você?" Shelby ainda não forçaria a barra para saber sobre o porquê de remédios proibidos estarem circulando no corpo de sua filha. Ela primeiro iria ouvir a menina.

"Eu... Eu acho que confundi o frasco de remédio que meu pai tem no gabinete do banheiro, com frasco de advil. Eu estava com uma enxaqueca violenta que estava nublando meu discernimento das coisas."

"Quantos comprimidos, você tomou?" Mathew perguntou já sabendo que medicamento ela havia ingerido.

"Acho que dois."

"Menos mal." O médico falou. "Sua sorte é que seu organismo rejeitou os componentes do medicamento te fazendo arcar com cinco por cento dos efeitos colaterais."

Rachel e Shelby estremeceram, imagina se Rachel tivesse batido os cem por cento do efeito da medicação?

"Você só precisa de bastante liquido. Pela manhã você vai estar nova em folha." Mathew disse jovialmente.

Rachel agradeceu a ele. Ela realmente gostou dele de cara.

"Mathew, muito obrigada por ter me socorrido." Shelby agradeceu.

"Que nada, faço qualquer coisa por você e suas meninas. E a propósito, Rachel não poderia ser mais parecida com você. Até mesmo na personalidade. Ela parece ser uma grande garota. Fico feliz que você duas estejam em fim se relacionando."

Shelby sorriu orgulhosa. Sim, ela estava muito feliz de estar nos termos certos com a filha.

-x-x-x-

A noite correu tranquilamente. Rachel teve uma e outra tremedeira, mas nada alarmante. Ela bebeu mais água do que um beduíno que acabara de achar um oásis no deserto.

Lindsay não arredou o pé de perto da diva. E ficou muito satisfeita de dividir uma cama com a menina, já que Shelby jamais faria a garota que cuidou de sua filha em um momento crítico, dormir no chão de sua sala.

Apesar de ser uma manhã de domingo, todas já estavam de pé. Inclusive Beth. Que no momento em que pôs os olhos sobre Rachel, se contorceu desesperada nos braços de Shelby para chegar a ela.

"Gah, gahhhhhh!" Gritou a garotinha.

Rachel já bastante disposta e de banho tomado, pegou a irmãzinha no colo. Beth abriu o maior sorriso banguelo só para a irmã. Claro que no momento só havia Rachel e Beth, Beth e Rachel.

Lindsay achou fofa a ligação das duas, e ficou impressionada quando Shelby explicou que aquela era segunda vez em que as duas se encontravam. Ela ficou por dentro do que era a relação entre Shelby e o clã Berry. E adicionando a essa equação, Quinn, Puck e Beth.

Ao ouvir o nome de Quinn, Lindsay se retesou e se lembrou que a garota não sabia o que tinha acontecido com a namorada. Lindsay fez uma careta a esse termo.

Ela faria sua boa ação do dia. Mas apenas porque se ela estivesse no lugar de Quinn, ela gostaria de ser avisada se algo assim acontecesse com sua namorada. Claro excluindo a parte do beijo roubado e a situação de dormir na mesma cama que o alvo do seu afeto.

Lindsay puxou seu celular e enviou uma mensagem para a trindade profana.

Agora era só aguardar.

-x-x-x-

_FODA, FODA, FODA, FODA._

Quinn poderia expelir espuma pela boca de tanta raiva que ela estava sentindo. Ela praticamente estava afundando os botões do seu celular de tanto que ela estava apertando.

_Atende o caralho desse celular sua vadia._

"_Alô?"_

"Você esta morta Santana. Você está fodidamente morta!" Quinn rosnou.

"_Ei, ei, ei. Se acalme. Eu estou tão por fora quanto você." _Santana se apressou em se defender. "_Você conseguiu falar com Rachel?"_

Só de lembrar que ela teve a infelicidade de ter que ligar para o celular de Lindsay, o sangue da loira voltava a borbulhar.

"Sim eu consegui falar com ela. Neste exato momento ela ainda está na casa de Shelby e Lindsay está lá com ela desde ontem!" Quinn poderia chorar de raiva neste momento.

Santana sentiu um aguilhão de culpa bater no peito.

"_Estou me arrumando agora e vou passar para te pegar na sua casa. Britt já está a caminho de lá." Santana comunicou._

"Ok." Quinn respondeu e depois desligou.

_FODA, FODA, FODA, FODA._

-x-x-x-

Perto das dez da manhã a campainha da casa de Shelby tocou. Shelby foi atender.

"Olá Brittany."

"Oi senhora C!" Brittany sorriu animada.

Shelby devolveu o sorriso.

"Olá Brittany." Shelby abriu espaço para a garota entrar. "Fique a vontade. Rachel já estava esperando qual de vocês três iria chegar primeiro."

Brittany alargou mais o sorriso.

"Sim, eu sou muito mais rápida do que Quinn ou Santana. Mas não diga isso a elas, pode ferir o orgulho delas." Brittany deu de ombros modestamente.

Shelby riu da modéstia da garota.

"Rachel!" Brittany saltou em cima da cantora e se atracou com ela no melhor estilo _quebra ossos não me resta nada. "_Que bom que você está bem."

Rachel até responderia, se o ar não estivesse lhe faltando.

Beth que estava sentada o colo de Lindsay, começou a bater palmas e a rir muito, achando que era alguma brincadeira.

_Se é que tentativa de sufocamento fosse alguma brincadeira divertida._

Brittany libertou Rachel parcialmente. Mas não largou a diva não. A bailarina olhou muito agradecida para Lindsay.

O som da campainha irrompeu mais uma vez. Era fácil adivinhar quem era.

-x-x-x-

Quinn teve que reinar sobre seus sentidos. Ela evocou toda a sua frieza tão cultivada para encarar este momento. Ela e Santana entraram na casa de Shelby um tanto quanto desconfiadas. Mas duas coisas quase fizeram desabar seus muros.

_Rachel estava sorrindo para Lindsay, e sua filha Beth, também sorria para Lindsay. Ou seja, Lindsay poderia queimar no inferno e Quinn estaria do lado do diabo lhe ajudando a fazê-la sofrer._

Por fora Quinn era a imagem do controle. A única coisa que a denunciava, era a tempestade em seus olhos... E Rachel como excelente leitora comportamental de Wolverines raivosos (Quinn e Santana) soube instantaneamente o turbilhão de emoções que se passava dentro de sua namorada.

"Hobbit! O que eu te disse sobre me atualizar sobre suas condições quando estivesse em casa? Eu deveria ter te levado amarrada para a minha casa! Ou melhor ainda, eu deveria ter chutado a bunda do senhor Shuester no mercado. Isso é culpa dele." Santana rosnou.

Fez silêncio instantâneo na sala.

Shelby virou sua atenção totalmente para Santana Lopez.

"O que você quer dizer com isso Santana? O que Will tem a ver com essa historia?" Shelby perguntou brusca.

Rachel se encolheu perante o tom de voz de sua mãe.

Shelby, Quinn, Lindsay e Brittany olhavam atentamente para Santana. Essa parte da historia elas desconheciam. Santana explicou o episodio no mercado, sublinhando o despeito do professor e sua presunção, quase tão grande quanto a da treinadora Silvester. Mas pelo menos a treinadora era o tipo que te esfaqueava pela frente e ainda te obrigava a se costurar. Já o senhor Shuester, era o tipo que te acertava por trás, ele ciente disso ou não, e te deixava jazendo no chão quando não lhe servia mais.

O homem até tinha seus momentos positivos, mas normalmente estes momentos positivos eram eclipsados pelo seu excesso de nostalgia lá dos idos anos 70, ou seja lá em qual ano era. E claro, a sua total falta escrúpulos quando a situação não era em seu favor. Nesses momentos todos aqueles papinhos de camaradagem entre os membros do clube Glee, empalideciam frente a sua presunção machista e muitas vezes errônea. E era muito fácil saber quem batia de frente com ele na maioria das vezes.

Shelby estava tremendamente irada. Se ela entendeu bem o que Santana acabou de relatar, Will teve responsabilidade indireta pela crise que poderia acabar em sérias consequências para a sua filha?

Willian Shuester ia saber por que ela, Shelby Corcoran além de respeitada treinadora de coral, também era conhecida como a pior cadela vingativa entre os treinadores e olheiros de talento do país.

**N/A: Medo... **

**anne 10/23/12 . chapter 31 **

Depois de seculos sem postar rsrsrsrs Um capitulo maravilhoso valeu esperar..  
>Amo cada capitulo que vc escreve..<br>So nao demore muito da proxima vez..  
>Bjos.<p>

**Resposta: olha a maravilha! Capitulo postado em menos tempo.**

**anogamer110/23/12 . chapter 31**

ADOREI o final do capitulo, vc sabe brincar com a gente né Drika ;D

**Resposta: Brincar é o meu nome do meio =D**

**Samara 10/23/12 . chapter 31 **

que legaaaaall!

**Resposta: Obrigada ^^**

**Gabriela 10/23/12 . chapter 31 **

que bom que vc lembrou da gente, vê se num some de novo porque eu to doida pra saber direito o que aconteceu com a Rachel

**Resposta: Postandoooo.**

**gabrielaViana10/23/12 . chapter 31**

Sinceramente, a cada capitulo eu fico com mais dó da Lindsay

**Resposta: Eu também ~~**

**rebecca 10/23/12 . chapter 31 **

adorei o capitulo achei muito fofo a Shelby dando uma de mãe

**Resposta: Você vai gostar ainda mais da postura dela nos próximos capítulos.**

**Paty 10/23/12 . chapter 31 **

nossa que interessante, Rach drogada, Lindsay reaparece e a Shelby cuidando da Rach, obrigada pelo capitulo!

**Resposta: Sem problemas!**


	33. Mamãe Ursa

**Capítulo 33: Mamãe Ursa**

Quinn sentia o sangue ferver eo monstro do ciume crescer na boca do estômago. Ela tentou tão difícil de segurar o monstro dentro dela, mas foi se tornando mais e mais difícil. Seus olhos verdes brilharam em um turbilhão negro. Ela mordeu a língua até que ela senti-se gosto de sangue, ela cerrou os punhos até que ficassem brancos.

Quinn procurou respirar fundo, este era um momento muito inapropriado para explodir. Mas isso não a impedia de formar uma imagem em sua mente, onde ela alegremente estaria rasgando cada pedaço de Lindsay e deleitando-se macabramente em sua carne. Quinn até faria um colar de suas entranhas e se adornaria com ele, exibindo-o como um trófeu...

Santana bateu em seu ombro. Quinn fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ela olhou para a amiga.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou ela. Depois fez um careta diante da estupidez do questionamento. "Esqueça o que eu disse, você não está nada bem. Mas mantenha a frieza.

Quinn sorriu friamente. Santana exitou por um momento mas depois ela mesma mascarou suas emoções. As duas voltaram suas atenções para Rachel que estava brincando com Beth em seu colo e convesava alternadamente entre Brittany e Lindsay.

O que era mais fodido para Quinn, é que a despeito de sua sede de sangue, ela tinha que admitir que Lindsay foi uma porra de uma heroina. Sabe-se lá o que poderia ter acontecido com Rachel se a garota não a tivesse encontrado.

Quinn ob ao sentir umservou Rachel colocar Beth no chão e a menininha engatinhar em sua direção, quando ela estava perto o suficinte ela usou sua mãozinha para agarrar sua canela. Beth exibia seu sorriso banguelo para ela. Quinn se derreteu instantaneamente, ela olhou rapidamente para Shelby para calibrar a reação dela. A mulher lhe sorriu ternamente. Quinn voltou-se para sua filhinha.

"Oi Beth..."

"Inn" Quinn levantou a sobrancelha, sua bebê estava dizendo o nome dela? Seu peito se apertou.

Shleby riu.

"Dessa vez ela quase acertou."

Quinn ainda estava confusa.

"Rachel está tentando fazer Beth pronunciar corretamente seu nome." Explicou a mulher.

"Inn!" Beth voltou a proclamar.

"Não que eu tenha sido muito bem sucedida." Rachel opinou brincalhona.

Ao som da voz de Rachel, a bebê se voltou para a diva.

" Uechel" Beth falou e depois começou a rir.

Rachel ficou de queixo caído, assim como Quinn.

A bebê começou a _escalar _Quinn para se sentar em seu colo. Quinn a segurou emocionada. Ela trocou um olhar com sua namorada, Rachel lhe sorriu bondosa.

Definitivamente o dia não foi tão fodido assim.

-x-x-x-

Shelby não poderia colocar o dedo sobre o quê exatamente estava acontecendo, mas era inegavel que uma certa tensão estava pairando na sua casa desde a chegada de Quinn e Santana. A principio ela até cogitou que fosse a questão Beth. Mas ela descartou isso imediatamente depois de ver a interação de Quinn com sua filha caçula. Quinn parecia pouco a vontade... A cada poucos momentos ela olhava de modo duro para Lindsay. Era um olhar veladamente frio. E esse olhar dela poderia passar de frio para furioso em segundos... Bastava que Lindsay se aproximasse de Rachel...

_Hunm... Era quase um olhar de cíume?_

Talvez fosse uma boa ora de ter uma conversa com sua filha... Sabe como é... estreitar os laços..

"Rachel você poderia me dar uma ajudinha na cozinha, querida?"

"Claro."

Mãe e filha se dirigiram para o outro comodo.

"Rachel você gostaria de me dizer alguma coisa?" Shelby perguntou curiosa.

Rachel a olhou confusa.

"Contar o quê?"

"Existe algum problema entre Quinn e Lindsay? Pois é meio dificil ignorar a hostilidada que paira sobre elas."

Rachel olhou cuidadosa para a sua mãe. Elas ainda não estavam num estagio de confiança plena em seu relacionamento mãe e filha. Mas a morena não poderia negar algum tipo de explicação para a mulher mais velha. Ela apenas teria que generalizar a situação sem entrar em maiores detalhes.

Não porque ela não quisesse dizer a natureza verdadeira da situação, mas sim porque ela ainda se sentia dando passos de bebê com Shelby. Mas depois Rachel considerou que dentro em breve sua mãe saberia do seu relacionamento com Quinn, já que praticamente todos os alunos do colégio estavam na festa de Santana.

Segunda-Feira iria _chupar _ com toda a certeza.

Shelby observou o desconforto da menina. Ela se aproximou e levantou o queixo de sua filha para ela poder olha-la nos olhos. Essa era uma coisa que ela e Rachel compartilahvam entre sí. E Shelby queria escutar o que sua filha tinha a dizer, com ela olhando em seus olhos.

"Quinn morre de cíumes de Lindsay comigo." Rachel falou baixinho.

"E porque ela teria cíumes?" Perguntou Shelby, embora ela tivesse um palpite.

"Por causa de um mal entendido... Quinn e eu estamos _juntas... _Mas Lindsay não sabia, era tudo muito recente e um tanto inacreditavel. Lindsay gosta ou gostava de mim de um modo romantico. E Quinn não gostou nem um pouco de saber disso."

Shelby mantinha a expressão inalteravel.

"Você e Quinn estão namorando? É isso?" Rachel balançou a cabeça confirmando. "E Lindsay se aproximou de você com interesses romanticos sem imaginar que ja estava comprometida?" Mais um aceno afirmativo da morena. "Então é por isso que Quinn tem uma expressão de canibal sanguinário na minha sala?" Rachel revirou os olhos, mas comfirmou.

"Ela é um pouco possessíva..." Shelby levantou uma sobrancelha com uma expressão de quem diz: _Jura? _"Tudo é muito novo entre nós duas e Quinn não é o tipo de pessoa que aceita muito bem, que terceiros entrem em seu império." Explicou Rachel dando de ombros. Para ela, ainda era uma faceta de Quinn que muito a surpreendia. Cíumes as vezes poderia ser saudavel em uma relação, exceto quando ele se desviava para um caminho destrutivo.

"Você só precisa ter calma e serenidade para lidar com a situação. Quinn não me parece o tipo de pessoa que perde as estribeiras facilmente. Ela é muito fria para tal." Shelby disse.

_Você diz isso porque não sabe como ela literalmente me sequestrou e montou em cima de mim na cama a algumas semanas. _Pensou Rachel, até bem humorada. Não que ela vá contar tal coisa para a mãe.

"Estamos trabalhando para que o nosso relacionamento dê certo. Já basta de drama que só aparacem para nos fazer mal." Rachel olhou distraida por um instante.

Shelby se aproximou mais perto ainda da filha. Ela tomou a ultima declaração dela como um aviso. Ela jamais tornaria a fazer mal a sua querida filha. Se fosse preciso, ela protegeria sim, a relação de sua menina. Shelby ficou surpresa ao saber da preferência sexual dela, mas ela não a julgaria, de jeito nenhum.

"Vocês vão saber como lidar com a situação. E se preciso, eu mesma vou limpar o caminho." Shelby comentou casualmente.

Rachel a fitou confusa. Ela não entendia o tom estranho da mãe.

Shelby sorriu de um modo que a sua filha não entendia, mas seus inimigos... Ah... Esses sabiam o significado do seu sorriso.

-x-x-x-

_Segunda-Feira_

_Colégio Mackinley_

Sue honestamente não gosta dos métodos de ensino de William Schuester. Ela acha que a devoção que ele tem para estes meninos é semelhante a sua devoção por ter um corte de cabelo decente (nenhum). Ele provavelmente está muito feliz por ter algum tempo longe de sua farsa de namoro com a parenta humana do mico leão dourado. E que trabalhava como conselheira pedagógica do colégio.

Aliás, era de se supor que ela pudesse incutir algum tipo de bom senso naquela cabeça portadora do pior cabelo que já se viu. Sue tinha firmes convicções de que Will teve o cérebro danificado pelas constantes intoxicações causadas pelos seus produtos de cabelo.

Só isso explicaria as ações do infeliz. Santana havia lhe relatado a situação de Rachel nos mínimos detalhes. Uma coisa que Sue odiava mais do que alguém ameaçar seu orçamento, era alguém ameaçar uma de suas cheerios. Que culpa ela tinha se ela tinha um excelente olho para o talento? E alem do mais ela foi muito benevolente em ter permitido que suas cheerios participassem de outras atividades. Incluindo o Glee.

E Rachel Berry não aceitaria nada menos que isso. Infelizmente o seu clube ridículo vinha em primeiro lugar.

Sue bufou indiferente. A menina com certeza tinha colhões, figurativamente falando é claro. A filhote de banshee exigiu e garantiu que poderia lidar com suas atividades extra curriculares. Sue odiava admitir, mas ela sabia que a menina era um tremendo de um osso duro e que ela daria conta. Mas esse osso teve uma lasca tirada de si, de um modo perigoso e negligente.

Willian Schuester era um imbecil.

Pelo canto do olho ela vislumbrou a figura da Streisand sênior. Rachel tinha a quem puxar. Shelby andou pelos corredores de modo majestoso e exalava intimidação. Bem dramático.

Vestida dos pés a cabeça de preto e usando botas cano longo de salto fino, a mulher estava formidável. Shelby parecia a própria encarnação do anjo vingador... Sue balançou a cabeça irritada, ela estava passando muito tempo com a cópia genética da mulher. Mas depois ela sorriu diabólica. Hoje ela iria se divertir um bocado, e o que seu treinamento na selva lhe ensinou, é que nunca se deve mexer com um filhote de urso, porque você esta se arriscando a enfrentar a ira de sua grande mãe ursa.

-x-x-x-

As aulas do primeiro período só tinham acabado de terminar e Rachel viu-se confrontada por Jacob Ben Israel assim que ela fechou seu armário. Quase que ela deu berro.

Ninguem poderia culpa-la, quem gostaria de dar de cara com o Bozo?

"Então, Rachel, todo mundo quer saber o que provocou as recentes mudanças?" O garoto de óculos perguntou antes de pressionar para a frente o seu gravador digital que ele trouxe recentemente.

Rachel só empurrou o objeto intruso longe de seu rosto. "Deixe-me sozinha Jacob" Ela exigiu.

Como de costume, o menino mostrou-se persistente e continuou com sua entrevista.

"E como exatamente você conseguiu Sue Sylvester para concordar em trazer você como uma de suas Cheerios? E ainda namorar a Cheerio cabeça?"

O silêncio se estendeu por unanimidade de minutos. Novamente o aprendiz de paparazzi tentou obter uma resposta com outra pergunta.

"Algum comentario sobre esse relacionamento bastante rápido entre vocês duas?" Jacob ofereceu com o abanar das sobrancelhas.

_EWWWWW !_

Rachel apenas revira os olhos para a sugestão óbvia feita, antes de continuar com seu desprezo para com o pervertido. Até agora tudo foi relativamente tranquilo, alguns olhares aqui e outros acolás... Sinceramente Rachel estava esperando um drama maior. Afinal Quinn Fabray e Rachel Berry estavam namorando.

"A verdade será conhecida, Rachel!" Jacob foi enfático.

Antes que ele prosseguisse com sua incomoda chatisse, Jacob foi literalmente jogado para o outro lado do corredor. Ele bateu e caiu desengonçado contra os armários.

Santana se colocou como um escudo na frente de Rachel. A latina olhava para o garoto com o mais absoluto desprezo.

"Você tem um segundo para sumir da minha frente seu bosta." Vociferou Santana.

Jacob fugiu se arratando de quatro pelo corredor, com os estudante o olhando com o mesmo desprezo de Santana.

Rachel respirou aliviada.

"Obrigada Santana." Santana se voltou para a diva e fez cara feia para ela. "O quê? Que foi que eu fiz?"

Rachel não entendeu o porque dela estar recebendo aquele olhar.

"Berry o que foi que eu te disse ontem? Nada de sair das minhas vistas, até que você esteja com alguem autorizado?" Carranqueou.

Rachel olhou feio para Santana. Do jeito que a menina falava, até parecia que ela estava se referindo a um bebê.

"Eu me recinto dessa declaração. E o meu direito de ir e vir?"

"Está revogado até segunda ordem."

"Santana! Isso é um absurdo." Rachel bateu o pé.

"Absurdo é o que você passou nesse final de semana! Portanto, até segunda ordem você não sai das minhas vista, a não ser para Quinn, Britt ou Lindsay." Santana revirou os olhos quando ela mencionou o nome de Lindsay. Mas ela tinha que dar crédito para a menina, quando ela mesma não esteve com Rachel para impedir uma quase tragedia.

Rachel suavizou o semblante. Ela percebeu qe Santana se sentia muito culpada por não ter estado lá para ela. Rachel pegou a mão da menina e lhe deu um aperto reconfortante.

"Não se culpe por nada Santana. Tudo foi apenas um acidente, a qual só tenho eu mesma para culpar." Rachel lhe garantiu. "Mas como eu sei que você é muito teimosa, eu deixo você bancar a mamãe galinha." Rachel abraçou a latina antes que a outra pudesse dete-la.

Santana ficou imensamente corada. Aquela Hobbit estava acabando com a sua moral.

"Quem você está chamando de mamãe galinha? E me larga, esta pegando mal para mim." Santana tentou se desvencilhar da diva., mas eita, a menina tinha um aperto de morte.

"Ahhhhh. Santana não se prive de demonstrar seu afeto por mim." Rachel falou um pouco alto. Só para amolar ainda mais a latina.

Santana começou a xingar e a tentar se desvencilhar e Rachel a rir e aumentar seu aperto.

Os alunos que transitavam pelo corredor se perguntavam se as duas estavam brincando de MMA.

-x-x-x-

Will ainda estava fumegando. Sue Silvester, a mulher irritante, estava tentando roubar sua melhor cantora! E ela nem sequer nega! Will pouco conseguiu entender através de insultos e ameaças, que envolviam ursos ou varas de bambu. Mas ele teria mais chance de dizer algum coisa quando ele estivesse com o diretor Figgins e lá na diretoria ele poderia apertar e acabar de vez com qualquer planinho de Sue. Quanto a Rachel ele contava com o bom senso da garota, e ele esperava que a conversa que teve com ela no sabado tenha surtido algum efeito na cabeça dura da menina.

Eu vou ter que esperar até o Glee Club, para ver se ela está lá. Will pensou enquanto ele passeava através de atrozes pronúncias de espanhol e erros ortográficos. Querido Deus, qualquer uma dessas crianças se preocupou em aprender esta lição?

-x-x-x-

Pouco antes do almoço Shelby já se dirigia a sala da diretoria. Infelizmente parte da sua manhã foi preenchida com algumas coisas referentes a provas e trabalhos de alunos. Ela não conseguiu ter um tempo mínimo que fosse para ter uma palavrinha com Schuester.

O que por si só, agravou sua raiva. Ela deslizou pelos corredores durante o intervalo das aulas com a graça de uma pantera e a fúria de um tigre. Ela ainda sentia um gosto bem amargo na boca, toda vez que ela imaginava que Rachel poderia ter se machucado seriamente. Will Schuester pode não ter dado os remédios a sua filha, mas ele deu o estopim e a carga de pólvora.

Shelby franziu a testa em desgosto, como diabos esse homem poderia ser considerado um educador? Levou apenas um pequeno par de dias para ela ter um vislumbre do que era a vida escolar de sua filha, e isso lhe encheu de raiva. Até mesmo no lugar em que ela considera seu refugio, a menina era constantemente rechaçada e em nenhum momento Schuester parecia preocupado em parar com o bullying.

Ele vai ver só uma coisa. Um pouco mais cedo ela recebeu uma mensagem da treinadora Silvester.

_Uma mensagem bem interessante._

-x-x-x-

_Sala da Diretoria._

Uma discução já estava em erupção. E, como de costume, Sue Sylvester e William Schuester estavam presentes, ambos estavam em lados opostos da sala enquanto Figgins estava em sua mesa.

"O que é desta vez?" Figgins questionou, efetivamente dando inicio a disputa.

"Ela está deliberadamente tentando roubar Rachel do Glee Club!" Will acusou apontando o dedo.

Sue se endireitou, e foi lentamente se aproximando do seu nemesis de cabelos encaracolados.

"Primeiro" Sue começou antes batendo o dedo acusador da sua cara "Não apontar o dedo a menos que você está disposto a perdê-los."

Will só estreitou os olhos em resposta.

"E segundo, eu não estou surpresa que você faria uma menina como referência a uma propriedade que você pode roubar." Sue virou para olhar para Figgins. "Isso é machismo. Sugiro denunciá-lo para o conselho imediatamente ou eu vou." Voltando-se para Will, Sue cruzou os braços antes de olhar firmemente para seu oponente indigno. "Por fim, eu não preciso roubar nada de você, não que você possua _minha _nova flyer."

"Oh, suuuua flyer nova?" Will retruca enfatizando o _sua_.

Sue não hesita em sua resposta. "Todas as minhas Cheerios assinaram um contrato básico permitindo-me pleno comando das suas vidas. Dentro de certos meios, é claro Então, basicamente, sim, eu sou dona das Cheerios" Ela para momentaneamente para sorrir implacávelmente "Não se preocupe William. Isto é apenas para garantir que as meninas vão ser de primeira linha em suas performances. "

"Contratos?" Will amassou o rosto em aversão leve. Balançando a cabeça, ele continuou com suas observações. "Você não pode estar falando sério."

"Eu sou sempre séria William" Sue respondeu antes de endireitar seu agasalho da Adidas. Pegando a pasta no topo do armário em que ela deixou, Sue prosseguiu puxando duas cópias de documentos grampeados ordenadamente. "E para mostrar-lhe o quão séria eu sou, eu trouxe uma cópia de cada contrato de Rachel Berry"

Will apanha uma das cópias imediatamente e os folheia freneticamente até o fim para ver uma assinatura de boa fé de Rachel, completa com um adesivo estrela de ouro, efetivamente selando o acordo.

"Eu não posso acreditar" Murmura Will. "Rachel nunca iria aderir voluntariamente a Cheerios. Você deve ter coagido ela de alguma forma" Continuou a protestar.

"Ou talvez você simplesmente não sabe nada dos seus alunos, assim como você pensava."

Voltando-se para Figgins, Will tentou resolver a situação com a suposta autoridade superior.

"Figgins, você não pode deixar esta farsa continuar. É óbvio que Sue" Mais uma vez ele apontou um dedo acusador: "É apenas tentando monopolizar o tempo de Rachel. Ou, no mínimo, desmoralizar a menina usando as outras Cheerios. Por que mais ela iria querer Rachel em sua equipe? "

Figgins apenas deu de ombros sem dizer nada, ele estava ocupado lendo o contrato de Sue e não tendo certeza de como lidar com os protestos de Will.

"Que tal pelo fato de Rachel ter talento sim para estar em uma equipe de líderes de torcida." Uma quarta voz se juntou.

O diretor mais Will e Sue se viraram para a porta. Shelby entrou na sala como se fosse dona do lugar. Ela exalava autoridade.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Shelby?" Will perguntou apatetado.

"Garantindo que você não arraste minha filha para uma discussão inutil e sem sentido. E tambem para prestar queixa contra você."

"Queixa? Contra mim? O que eu fiz?"

Shelby o olhou duramente.

"Não sei o que diabos é o seu problema com a treinadora Silvester, mas vou logo o avisando para deixar Rachel de fora." Shelby voltou seu olhar para o diretor, que se encolheu na cadeira. "Quero prestar queixa contra o professor Schuester por conduta inadequada a um estudante."

Figgins arregalou os olhos.

"Que especie de conduta estamos falando senhora Corcoran."

"Negligência e abordagem insultuosa."

Will estava chocado.

"Que negligência e abordagem insultuosa?" Ele exclamou.

Shelby queria que ele calasse a boca.

"Você deixou sob suas vistas que Rachel Berry fosse vitima de Buyilling dentro de sala de aula. Tratou a menina com menos respeito do que ela merecia. Constantemente reclama das atitudes dela dentro de sala de aula quando fecha os olhos para atitudes muito mais desrespeitosas. Desmerece a menina sem uma reflexão qualquer sobre seus sentimentos." Shelby cuspiu. "E muito recentemente abordou a minha filha em um supermercado, questionando suas prioridades e responsabilidades, só por que agora ela faz parte da líderes de torcida. E por causa da sua conversa com ela, minha filha passou mal e por muito pouco não aconteceu algo mais sério."

Figgins e Will estavam de boca aberta.

"Tsk, tsk William" Sue comentou. "Você faz parecer que a menina é um pônei premiado"

Shelby se virou para a mulher e pegou os contratos e os rasgou ao meio.

"Ei!"

"Esse contrato não tem validade" Shelby informou calmamente enquanto picotava o papel.

"Como ousa! É claro que tem validade."

"Quantos anos minha filha tem?"

"17"

"Ela assinou isso na presença de testemunhas?"

"Mas é claro"

"E algumas dessas testemunhas era algum de seus pais?"

"..."

Shelby sorriu maldosa.

"Qualquer contrato assinado por um menor de idade sem a aquiescencia de seu responsável legal, se torna altomaticamente invalidado."

Sue estava impressionada. Não é a toa que mini Streisand era do jeito que era.

"Ok, mas ela ainda pertence ao meu plantel."

"Isso não contradiz o fato de que você ainda está planejando algo Sue" Will ainda tenta argumentar.

Sue se enfurece com ele. De tudo o que foi dito ele só se importa com a ideia de que ela esteja armando alguma coisa contra o clube? Ele por um acaso não compreendeu a parte em que por culpa _dele_ Rachel teve uma emergencia médica?

"Tente importunar outra pessoa sobre sua desilusão e dúvidas e se preocupar com a sua aluna, que por sua causa quase foi parar no hospital" Grita ela. "Seu imbecil, ao contrário de você _eu _me importo com as minhas garotas. Você não pode lidar com o fato de que o sua estrela unica do Glee Club expandir os horizontes." Sue faz uma pausa para olhar para Figgins "Pessoalmente, eu digo que ele esta com ciúmes que sua pequena estrela pode acabar deixando sua patética a..."

"Sue! Isso é o suficiente!" Figgins imediatamente interrompe antes que Sue pudesse terminar a frase, também conhecida como um insulto. "A menos que você possa legitimamente provar que a senhorita Sylvester aqui coagiu Rachel Berry a aderir as Cheerios, você não pode estar jogando acusações selvagens William" Figgins concluíu antes que os argumentos poderiam começar tudo de novo. Ele jura que os dois são como crianças, quando um ou o outro estão envolvidos, sempre brigando por qualquer coisa. Mas no momento existia o agravante relatado pela senhora Corcoran.

"Shelby isso é um absurdo! E sinceramente não sei o que faz aqui. Até pouco tempo você nem reconhecia essa menina como filha."

_Ops..._

Sue balançou a cabeça diante da estupidez do queixo de tamanco.

Will engoliu em seco. Ele estava ciente que ele ultrapassou uma linha.

Shelby deu um sorriso horrivel na direção dele.

"Diretor Figgins, o senhor precisa de testemunhas? Eu posso chamalas."

Figgins balançou a cabeça.

Shelby ainda continuou sorrindo daquele jeito arrepiante. Ela foi até a porta e chamou quatro pessoas. As quatro entraram na sala e pelo menos duas delas olharam para o professor de espanhol com desprezo.

Brad o pianista, Mathew o médico, Santana a testemunha dos insultos e Lindsay a salvadora.

Por aproximadamente uma hora foram ouvidos relatos bastantes co-relacionados. Will Schuester teve que afrouxar o nó da gravata. A sensação de sufoco era muito grande. Qualquer coisa relacionada a Sue Silvester fugiu de sua cabeça no momento que estas pessoas começaram a falar.

**N/A: Esperem por mais... hauahuhauhauhauahuah**

**MillaAmorim11/9/12 . chapter 32**

Estou adorando a história e ansiosa pela continuação.

**Resposta: Matando sua ansiedade.**

**Guest 11/7/12 . chapter 32 **

amo essa historia continue logo amiga..

**Resposta: Aqui esta o capitulo, espero que goste.**

**FaberryBRA10/28/12 . chapter 32**

:]

**Resposta: :D**

**Samara 10/28/12 . chapter 32 **

eu até acharia lindo essa cenas com a Lindsay se eu não fosse doida pela Quinn

**Resposta: Tambem sou Team Fabray :D**

**rebecca 10/28/12 . chapter 32 **

ha ha ha agora o Mr Schue ta ferrado!

**Resposta: Com toda a certeza.**


	34. Linha Curva

**Capitulo 34: Linha Curva.**

Will Schuester não sabia o que era a definição exata da palavra desnorteado até ele mesmo ser colocado em uma situação em que havia deixado-o sem chão. Era para ser uma reunião, a qual Sue Sylvester deveria ser advertida seriamente sobre suas atividades de manipulação e possíveis danos morais a um aluno.

Will conhecia Sue muito bem, ele sabia o quanto ela poderia ser nociva. Rachel apesar de seu ego quase megalomaníaco e jeito mandão, era também uma menina com sonhos muito maiores do que esta cidade. Sua ambição em chegar ao topo de seus objetivos a fazia ser muito admirada por sua determinação em se fazer chegar lá. Ninguém poderia dizer que Rachel Berry não fosse esforçada em perseguir e conseguir seus intentos. Mas por isso, veio um preço a se pagar. A solidão...

Muitos não entendiam a magnitude de seus sonhos, e por não entenderem, as pessoas não queriam estar perto da diva, rotulando-a como pária social. Por de baixo de toda a aquela camada de confiança, existia uma menina ingênua e carente de um amigo. Will não era obtuso, desde a reabertura do Glee, ele assistia aos esforços da menina em se aproximar de seus companheiros, muitas das vezes tentativas mal sucedidas.

Com o tempo, porém, Rachel aprendeu a ser mais humilde e não tão louca por controle e perfeccionismo. Mesmo assim ela ainda era deixada a margem, sendo meramente tolerada. Will sabia de coração, que a menina fazia um esforço sincero, muito mais que seus companheiros, com certeza. Os outros membros do clube até podiam reclamar de Rachel, mas eles também não eram nenhum exemplo de esforço e humildade. Em muitos aspectos, eles poderia ser bem cruéis, preguiçosos e bastante narcisistas.

Will admitia pesaroso que não foram poucos os momentos em que Rachel teve que se defender como pôde deles, mesmo com um professor em sala. Com os eventos recentes, a paisagem social tão pouco promissora da diva sofreu uma reviravolta e tanto. Will ficou feliz com a aproximação entre a líder de torcida fria Quinn Fabray, e a tagarela aspirante a estrela Rachel Berry. E por tabela a doce avoada Brittany e a esquentada latina, Santana Lopes.

Will não sabia como as coisas se desenvolveram para se transformar, no que parecia ser uma sólida amizade entre a menina vitima de buylling e suas carrascas. Mas ele varreu para de baixo do tapete quaisquer segundos pensamentos sobre isso, desde que ele presenciou drásticas, mas boas, mudanças que isso trouxe, não só para Rachel, mas para Quinn, Santana e Brittany.

Will sempre achou que seus alunos poderiam resolver seus problemas, se conversassem entre si. Claro que ele admitia que em muitas das vezes, ele não deveria deixar as rédeas tão soltas assim, dentro do clube. Will muitas vezes se sentiu orgulhoso de seus garotos, eles, mesmo aos trancos e barrancos conseguiam se resolver. Ou seja, a sua filosofia tinha dado alguns frutos, certo?

Rachel era de uma natureza boa, boa em perdoar. Sua amizade com a trindade profana estava aí para provar. Mas isso também a deixava vulnerável a manipulações. Por isso Will ficou muito preocupado, abismado mesmo, quando soube da adesão de Rachel ao plantel de Sue Sylvester. Por isso ele estava compreensivelmente guardado. Mas a reviravolta que aconteceu poucos minutos depois da entrada de Shelby, o atirou num vórtice de atordoamento sem fim.

Depois que as _testemunhas_ terminaram seus relatos, Will recebeu uma severa advertência em sua ficha de serviço, algo que deixava uma mancha permanente em sua carreira como professor. Passada a sua confusão, a raiva o dominou.

_Como poderiam fazer uma coisa dessas com ele? E Sue? Ela a esta altura já era para estar demitida, não era segredo para ninguém o quão mau caráter ela poderia ser. Mas não... Aqui! Quem estava sendo punido, era ele? _

É claro que havia sido uma surpresa saber o que havia acontecido a Rachel. A principio quando Santana começou a falar, ele prontamente renegou seu relato, achando que tudo não passava de um estratagema, afinal, Santana Lopes não era uma fonte tão confiável, ela gostava de ver o circo pegar fogo. Lindsay Shay foi a próxima, Will não tinha uma opinião sobre esta menina, ela era uma de sua alunas de classe de espanhol. Ele sequer sabia que Lindsay fosse amiga de Rachel, mas mesmo assim ele não tomou como sério o seu _depoimento. _

Agora quando este médico chamado Mathew explicou as circunstâncias do estado de saúde de Rachel, Will engoliu em seco. Ele não poderia ser responsabilizado por isso. Ele não colocou nas mãos de Rachel Berry um medicamento que a fizesse passar mal do jeito que esse tal de Mathew descreveu. Will protestou severamente quanto a isso. Mas ele foi silenciado rapidamente quando Shelby voou para cima dele, ficando a meros centímetros da sua cara. A frieza com a qual ela falou com ele, não mascarou a ferocidade de suas palavras.

Ela responsabilizava-o por um conjunto de fatores, todos os quais Will achou uma tremenda injustiça. Mas ele não verbalizou-os, Shelby o assustava tremendamente.

Quando ficou claro que Will não abriria a boca para interromper novamente, Brad _O pianista até então mudo, _em uma fala calma e pausada, chamou a atenção para algumas falhas de desleixo e autoridade dele. Brad não centralizou Will como o grande vilão, até porque a escola como um todo sofria do mesmo mal e poucas figuras de autoridade se importavam de verdade com o bem estar, físico, emocional e educacional dos alunos.

Figgins se remexeu incomodado. Brad chamou a atenção de Will para um fato incontestável: O seu constante descaso para com o Bullying sofrido por Rachel dentro de suas classes.

Will contra atacou.

" Você me chama a atenção por eu fechar os olhos sobre o Bullying feito contra Rachel, mas esquece que ela não é nenhuma flor de humildade." Will reclamou, ignorando o olhar perigoso de Shelby. "Rachel muitas vezes foi egocêntrica e desrespeitosa, não só comigo, mas com as outras crianças do glee, faltando claramente ao significado da frase trabalho em equipe." Will pontuou aborrecido.

Santana só não levantou e marchou até a onde o porco hipócrita estava, porque Sue colocou calmamente sua mão no ombro dela em um aviso silencioso. Porque só assim Will Schuester se livrou de ser escalpelado pelas lâminas de barbear da latina furiosa.

Lindsay também precisou ser contida discretamente por Shelby. Os olhos de Lindsay que já eram de um tom de azul escuro, ficaram praticamente da cor de cobalto. Ela estava fervendo, quem era esse queixo de tamanco para falar assim de sua Rachel? Treinadora Sylvester tinha razão. Elas deveriam ter se livrado deste idiota desde o primeiro ano e talvez ter escondido seu corpo em terras colombianas de controle da __As FARC___._

_Shelby sentiu um desejo irresistível de enfiar o salto finíssimo de sua bota italiana, na garganta de Will Schuester._

_Figgins passava nervosamente um lencinho em sua careca. _

__Will era louco? ___Ele já se indispunha constantemente contra Sue, que já era uma cadela louca que espumava pela boca. Agora ele arrumava briga com uma ursa parda que estava protegendo sua cria? E de quebra dois Rotwaillers com o vírus da raiva? Isso sem falar quando essa historia caísse nos ouvidos da cascavel chamada Quinn Fabray. Se os rumores que ele tem ouvido esta manhã sobre o relacionamento da garota mais popular, venenosa, cruel e pupila de Sue Sylvester, com a menina tagarela e voz de anjo, e mais a amizade de todo o plantel cheeleader para com a garota menor. Will Schuester estava arrumando briga com um zoológico que só abrigava animais perigosos._

__Mulheres eram criaturas assustadoras.__

_Brad até então olhava reprovador a atitude do professor de Espanhol. O pianista rebateu as palavras de Schuester com toda a coerência e imparcialidade._

_"A senhorita Berry muitas vezes foi intensa, perfeccionista, egoísta e egocêntrica." Brad começou imparcial. Will olhou presunçoso. Mas depois deixou a atitude cair nas próximas palavras de Brad. "Mas que adolescente não é todos estes termos pejorativos? Rachel Berry foi sim, em muitas ocasiões todas essas coisas que você alegou Will. Mas ela também, para equiparar, foi humilde, educada e a única que se esforçava em fazer parte da equipe. Você reclama das atitudes dela, mas não enaltece quando ela pede desculpas. Você a acusa de egocêntrica, mas não reconhece quando ela se retira para os bastidores e deixa um de seus colegas brilhar merecidamente sob os holofotes. Você diz que ela não joga em equipe, quando na verdade, ela é a única a se esforçar em reunir uma equipe. Ela tem sim muita humildade em reconhecer suas falhas e oferecer as mãos para trabalhar como uma igual, com todos. Desde a primeira vez em que o clube foi reativado, a única pessoa que eu vi e pude comprovar que dava 110% de comprometimento, se chama Rachel Berry. Will, não se engane nem por um momento achando que você é quem faz as engrenagens do Glee funcionar. Quem faz isso é a menina que você não demonstra o mínimo de respeito. O que eu lhe peço Will é que antes de julgar achando que conhece a verdade, pare, observe e pense muito bem sobre a situação. Você fala muitas coisas de Rachel, mas esquece que os outros membros do clube a principio, eram muito mais egoístas, egocêntricos e desrespeitosos. Mas nem por isso você deixou de passar a mão na cabeça deles. Rachel teve que aprender sozinha os manejos do traquejo social. Ela é quem conseguiu reunir os membros do clube, não você Will. Ela é quem teve que batalhar para conseguir um amigo que seja dentro daquele clube. E finalmente e merecidamente ela conseguiu. Rachel é uma boa pessoa e até ingênua eu admito, mas nem por isso menos gabaritada e apta em saber o que é bom para ela. Se você alguma vez já teve algum senso ético Will, eu digo para você usá-lo, porque está reunião que você exigiu para que sejam tomadas medidas contra Sue, podem ser tudo, menos para o bem de Rachel. O que você está fazendo é brincar de cabo de guerra com a treinadora, e o cabo em questão, é a sua aluna. E você deu um puxão muito grande Will, tanto que você provocou um quase rompimento. Então não encha a boca para dizer que você está preocupado com o bem estar desta menina, porque sinceramente você não esta. Se tiver alguma vergonha, cale a boca e saia dessa sala com um pensamento: Melhorar. Porque meu amigo, você não foi o melhor em nada. Siga seu ideal Will e faça do Glee um lugar em que todos sejam realmente bem vindos."_

_Ao término da fala de Brad ninguém disse uma palavra._

_Um homem que poucas vezes abriu a boca para falar, era dono de um muito bem articulado linguajar. E as palavras eram as armas mais poderosas que existiam._

_Em um futuro próximo, Will tomaria uma atitude que ele não tinha ideia da dimensão que tomaria. E depois que ele tivesse tomado sua atitude equivocada, ele teria um encontro com uma outra pessoa de linguajar elaborado, e as palavras dessa pessoa o transformariam para sempre._

_-x-x-x-_

__Duas horas e meia, antes do almoço.__

_Depois que Santana conseguiu se ___desatracar___ de Rachel, ela foi embora alegando ter um compromisso para cumprir, mas na hora do almoço elas voltariam a se encontrar._

_Rachel consultou o relógio, ela tinha cinco minutos para chegar a sua classe, uma que ela dividia com Quinn. Ela esperava aproveitar esse tempo para desfrutar da companhia de sua namorada. A esta altura todos do colégio já sabiam do namoro delas. Rachel estaria mentindo se dissesse que não se sentia aliviada que até aquele momento ninguém olhava torto para ela. Mas... Rachel se resguardava, ser pega desprevenida era algo que a diva não estava disposta a correr._

_Rachel topou com Quinn no caminho para sua próxima aula. Bastou elas ficarem a cinco metros uma da outra, para um bando de olhares indiscretos passassem a segui-las. Quinn passou o braço sobre o ombro de Rachel para aconchega-la contra si e beijar a lateral de sua cabeça. Após esse gesto, Quinn olhou ao redor desafiando qualquer um a torcer o nariz para elas._

__É claro que não houve.__

_Só tinha muitos e muitos olhos curiosos._

_"Como foi sua manhã até agora?" Questionou Quinn._

_Rachel deu de ombros, indiferente._

_"Impressionantemente tranquilo, salvo os olhares curiosos. Não sei se as pessoas não falaram nada para mim por causa de você, Santana serial killer, ou as meninas do plantel, que curiosamente sempre estavam por perto. Mas prefiro acreditar que seja por causa da noticia não ser tão surpreendente assim, visto que a maioria destas pessoas estarem na festa de Santana." _

_Quinn não quis estourar a bolha de otimismo de Rachel. _

_Pelo sim ou pelo não, Quinn fez valer sua autoridade. Ela deu ordens expressas as cheeleaders, para que mantivessem um olho sobre sua mulher, e que a qualquer sinal de incomodo elas teriam carta branca para eliminar qualquer ameaça a Rachel._

_Com Santana e Brittany ela nem precisou verbalizar nada. Brittany naturalmente cobriu Rachel com sua energia positiva. De vinte em vinte segundos ela abraçava carinhosamente a menina. Brittany também não deixava espaço para os demais gleeks chegarem perto da diva se fosse para falar coisas idiotas para a menina. Porque o que elas menos precisavam agora era a intromissão rude dos outros membros do glee._

_Santana era quase uma sombra da diva, a latina se sentia muito mal pelo que aconteceu com Rachel e ela prometeu a Quinn corrigir sua falha. E Santana Lopes faria de tudo para garantir que as coias corressem fáceis para sua Hobbit. Porque não estava no livro dela permitir que qualquer um dos seus sofrer qualquer tipo de dano._

_Quinn tinha confiança cega em suas duas amigas. E se elas disseram que iriam tomar conta de Rachel, então ela acreditava nelas._

_Já dentro da classe, elas foram se estabelecer em suas mesas quando a professora a senhora Penkala entrou._

_"Bom dia!" Ela cumprimentou._

_"Bom dia!" Saudaram os alunos em resposta._

_"Muito Bem, hoje eu gostaria de iniciar um projeto rápido em duplas. Vou designar seus parceiros através de sorteio."_

_Quinn e Rachel murcharam em desanimo. Elas queriam desfrutar da companhia uma da outra. Rachel teve que deixar seu lugar para se juntar com uma menina bastante corpulenta e ___ar de nerd . ___Quinn fez parceria com um rapaz da equipe de futebol, que estava um tanto ávido e feliz de mais para o gosto da diva. O atleta olhava para Quinn como se não acreditasse na sorte que havia tirado._

_Rachel o detestou imediatamente. Aquele infeliz só faltava babar. No decorrer do trabalho, Rachel dividiu sua atenção entre fazer seu trabalho e sua vigília contra o mal feitor... ou mal feito, atleta, que no momento tinha os olhos grudados sobre sua namorada._

_Rachel não se considerava uma pessoa possessiva e ciumenta, salvo se era sobre solos no clube glee. Ela sempre soube nesta relação, ela teria que lidar com a atenção luxuriosa que Quinn atraia. Afinal não existia garota mais atraente e sedutora do que Quinn Fabray._

_Mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, Rachel não poderia evitar o sentimento venenoso que corria em suas veias._

_-x-x-x-_

_Quinn estava extremamente aborrecida. Ela queria Rachel como sua dupla de trabalho e não esse atleta com cérebro de ervilha. O garoto além de ser da largura de uma porta, ainda cheirava um pouco mal. E a coxa dele parecia esbarrar a toda hora contra a sua. Quinn rolou os olhos com a tática patética desse garoto. Ela já ia abrir a boca para lhe dar a maior surra verbal, quando ela percebeu a postura de Rachel no outro lado da sala._

_Quinn ficou chocada ao perceber o obvio ciúme que Rachel estava exalando. Ela olhava muito zangada na direção do macaco de circo ao seu lado. Quinn sabia que não deveria se sentir feliz ao percebe isso... Mas ela estava feliz sim._

_Mas entendam que não era por questões narcisista e sim por questões sentimentais. Sentir ciúmes era uma coisa saudável em um relacionamento, desde que não ultrapassasse os limites. E ultimamente ela vinha experimentando muito desse sentimento. Quinn achava que era justo Rachel sentir um pouco disso também._

_Só que Quinn esqueceu de levar em consideração, que em nenhum momento Rachel fez por provocar ciúmes, ao contrário do que Quinn estava começando a fazer._

_Não era nada muito drástico, só um suspiro ou uma piscadela inocente, que encantava o ogro ao seu lado e enfurecia sua baixinha lá do outro lado da sala._

_-x-x-x-_

__Torturas medievais !__

__Sim, isso era adequado. Dedos espremidos em máquinas inventadas dois séculos antes. Afogamento em poças imundas. Jogado em calabouços escuros, úmidos e cheios de bichos asquerosos e venenosos...__

__Existia calabouços em Lima?__

_Rachel sacudiu a cabeça. Não importa, na falta de um calabouço ela trataria de construir um dentro de um celeiro abandonado._

_Rachel nada mais queria do que se levantar e encher a cara daquele moleque de tapas, até ficarem mais inchadas e caídas do as bochechas de um buldogue._

__E porque Quinn ainda não deu um chega para lá naquele Neandertal?__

_Estudando com um pouco mais de atenção, Rachel percebeu que Quinn mantinha uma distância adequada, mas não tão severa. Era quase... Como se ela estivesse flertando... Mas..._

_Rachel olhou naqueles olhos avelãs e sacou tudo._

__Quinn estava brincando com ela. Uma brincadeira bem sem graça diga-se de passagem.__

_E a loira aguada ainda teve a audácia de sorrir para ela._

_Rachel estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente em sua direção._

_-x-x-x-_

_Quinn botou um ponto final na sua brincadeira, logo que detectou o olhar chateado da namorada._

_Assim que o sinal bateu, Rachel saiu da sala em tempo recorde, mal dando tempo para Quinn para-la._

_"Ei, onde esta o seu Hobbit de estimação?" Santana perguntou assim que Quinn chegou ao seu armário para guardar seus livros._

_"Em algum lugar chateada comigo." Suspirou Quinn._

_"Chateada por quê?" Santana perguntou desconfiada._

_"Brinquei de fazer ciúmes para Rachel e me dei mal." Quinn explicou a situação._

_Santana lhe deu um beliscão._

_"Ai! Sua puta!" Quinn esfregou furiosamente o local agredido._

_"Sua loira de farmácia, o que te deu na cabeça para fazer isso? Não te passou pela mente que isso possa afetar a autoestima de Rachel?" Bronqueou a latina._

_Quinn se sentiu muito mal. Realmente isso não passou pela cabeça dela. Ela achou que era até inofensivo. Mas se ela se colocasse no lugar de Rachel, Quinn também não acharia graça alguma._

_-x-x-x-_

_Rachel estava bem preparada para dar o troco em Quinn. Não na mesma moeda é claro. Isso seria uma falta de respeito. Rachel sabia que Quinn fez aquele showzinho só para amolar a paciência dela._

_URGH!_

_Só de pensar na cara daquele atleta retardado, praticamente ejaculando só porque Quinn estava respirando, lhe tirava do sério. Rachel não descartou completamente a ideia do calabouço dentro de um celeiro abandonado._

_Meio perdida com seus pensamentos macabros, a diva nem reparou que estava indo em linha reta para um paredão humano._

_"Rachel Barbra Berry!"_

_"Menina Branca."_

_"Rach."_

_Rachel de um pulo de susto._

_ _Era só o que faltava.__

_"Kurt, Mercedes, Finn..." Rachel saudou desanimada_

_Atrás deles estava à maioria dos membros do Glee, com exceção de Quinn, Santana, Brittany e Noah._

_Rachel sentiu uma ligeira pontada de dor de cabeça._

__Será que ela passou roupa em cima da tábua dos dez mandamentos?__

_-x-x-x-_

_Kurt se sentia ferido. Não era suposto Rachel ser amiga dele? Alma gêmea artística? Gêmeos carentes de amor fraterno, ou seja lá o que for?. Como ela pôde não compartilhar essa noticia do século?._

_Porque uau..._

_Quinn Fabray e Rachel Berry namorando? Kurt com todo o seu radar gay, não percebeu nenhum indicio de que o relacionamento delas tivesse mais do que amizade rolando. Claro que sempre havia faíscas... Mas faíscas de animosidade podia ser contado como tesão reprimido?_

_Kurt sentiu a necessidade de dar uma tapa na própria testa._

_É claro que podia, como ele não viu isso?_

__Lamentável, lamentável.__

_A amizade delas não era de todo estranho. Elas eram estranhas mesmo._

_Mas de amizade esquisita, para namoro passional?_

_Kurt daria todo o seu kit da Renew clínical para saber como aconteceu._

_-x-x-x-_

_Mercedes não poderia deixar passar esse momento._

_Quinn? Quinn Fabray era gay?_

_Senhor, essa era a fofoca do século no MacKinley._

_-x-x-x-_

_Finn estava arrasado. _

_Como assim elas eram namoradas? _

_Ele torceu muito para que o que ele tinha visto e ouvido, era só fruto da sua imaginação. Mas por mais que ele quisesse se convencer, Finn sabia que suas esperanças eram em vão._

_Sua raiva teve só o tempo do final de semana para se desvanecer. Deixando no lugar a tristeza. _

_Realmente ele não tinha mais nenhuma chance com Rachel?_

_Finn sorriu tristemente. Quinn era outro nível, e é claro que se ela quisesse algo ou alguém, assim ela teria._

_Finn estava na corda bamba, ele só queria entender. Ele levou o aviso de Rachel muito a sério. Se não poderia tê-la como namorada, então teria que ter como amiga._

_No momento ele só queria entender._

_-x-x-x-_

_Rachel cruzou os braços e encarou seus companheiros de clube. Ela já tinha uma ideia muito boa do que ela deveria esperar._

_Vamos ver no que isso ia dar._

_O pessoal ficou um pouco desconcertado. Eles esperavam que Rachel começasse a falar e não o contrario._

_"Rachel. Eu esperei por uma ligação sua durante todo o final de semana." Finn falou triste._

_"Menina, como vocês duas não falaram antes." Mercedes inquiriu._

_"Rachel, eu achei que fossemos amigos." Kurt disse ferido._

_Os restantes dos membros olhavam desconfortáveis, mas igualmente curiosos._

_Rachel manteve a postura e numa voz calma ela respondeu as perguntas._

_"Finn, você não tinha porque esperar uma ligação, coisas mais importantes ocupavam minha atenção. Mercedes, não era da conta de ninguém o que eu e Quinn tínhamos acabado de nos tornar. Kurt, nós somos amigos, mas peço que entenda, a natureza do meu relacionamento estava sendo estruturado. O que eu e Quinn menos queríamos no momento era qualquer um dando pitaco onde não deveriam."_

_Finn franziu a testa, Mercedes e Kurt compartilhavam um olhar contrito. Certamente está Rachel Berry, era um lado que eles não estavam acostumados._

_"Rachel, eu não estou dizendo que você deveria sair falando aos quatro ventos que estava namorando Quinn." Kurt explicou consternado. "Mas, somos nós. O glee."_

_Rachel não cedeu um milímetro. Por vasta experiência, é que ela manteve sua cautela. Os membros do glee até poderiam ter boas intenções, mas suas boas intenções não mediam as palavras. Rachel já foi muito ___magoada___ pelas palavras deles._

_E alem do mais, quem eles pensam que são para cobrar alguma coisa?_

_"Tudo bem que a sua ___amizade___ com Q é mais digerível do que o seu ___namoro.___ Mas garota, isso é um inferno de uma informação. Meu homem aqui tem razão, somos o glee e devíamos ter sidos informados." Mercedes declarou._

_Rachel fez uma perfeita imitação do arqueio de sobrancelha de Quinn._

__Ah... Eles deveriam ter sido informados...__

__Que tamanho um calabouço dentro de um seleiro deve ter para caber o ego deles?__

_Rachel ficou meditando por alguns momentos. Santana iria gostar de cavar um lugar assim... Ou talvez ela intimidasse alguém para cavar um buraco bem fundo dentro de um seleiro abandonado. Afinal ela era de Lima Hights, certo?_

__Não, Não Não. Rachel Berry, você não deve pensar sobre coisas como essas. Deixe isso para Santana, afinal você será uma futura estrela, e estrelas não devem se envolver em assuntos que requeiram certo tipo ação dolorosa... Sim, Santana vai ser sua assistente para assuntos deste tipo.__

_Rachel deu de ombros._

_"Porque vocês acham que deveriam saber de imediato sobre a mudança no meu relacionamento com Quinn?" Rachel questionou curiosa._

_Todos se remexeram desajeitados._

_"Rachel, você sabe que isso foi uma reviravolta e tanto no seu relacionamento com Quinn. Afinal quem poderia dizer que Quinn Fabray poderia ser lésbica e ainda por cima, namorar você!" Artie raciocinou._

_Rachel endureceu a postura imperceptivelmente._

__Como assim, ainda por cima namorar comigo?__

_Mercedes balançou a cabeça em acordo._

_"É sério Rachel, estamos falando de Quinn Fabray!" Mercedes exclamou. "E também estamos falando de você. De Quinn ser lésbica, claro que é uma noticia e tanto, mas namorar você?" Mercedes era cética._

_Com exceção de Finn, o restante do glee concordou com as palavras de Artie e Mercedes. Finn não gostou das palavras de Artie e Mercedes. E ele ficou decepcionado com Kurt. _

_A mais para amar em Rachel Berry do que eles poderiam entender. _

_Rachel não demonstraria o quanto as palavras deles a afetaram. Será que ela era tão inadequada assim para Quinn? Tão desajeitada?_

_"Porque vocês não se perguntam por que ___Rachel___ namoraria Quinn." Uma voz perguntou rispidamente._

_Lindsay se aproximou até parar ao lado de Rachel._

_"Você não tem porque ouvir isso." Lindsay pousou delicadamente sua mão no ombro de Rachel. "Sua mãe está te esperando." Sussurrou delicada._

_Rachel agradeceu a oportunidade de sair de perto deles. Ela se virou e foi embora. _

_Assim que Rachel sumiu de vista, Lindsay encarou o um a um, os membros do glee._

_"Quem vocês pensam que são para exigirem ser informados sobre o status do relacionamento de Rachel? Quem vocês pensam que são para fazerem Rachel se sentir inadequada? Porque ela não pode ser boa o suficiente para Quinn? Vocês deveriam se perguntar se Quinn é que é adequada para ela." Lindsay disse duramente. "Grandes ___amigos ___que vocês são... Bando de babacas presunçosos." Lindsay virou as costas e foi embora._

_-x-x-x-_

_Rachel encontrou sua mãe saindo da sala dos professores. _

_"Oi mãe..."_

_Shelby alargou o sorriso assim que ouviu a voz da filha, mas seu sorriso se desvaneceu assim que viu a expressão de Rachel._

_"O que aconteceu?" Shelby se aproximou de Rachel tão rápido que até surpreendeu a diva. "Alguém perturbou você?" Shelby tinha uma inflexão de aço na voz._

_Rachel não sabia explicar, mas o tom protetor de sua mãe trouxe um sorriso ao seu rosto. Ela abraçou Shelby, que imediatamente a segurou contra si. _

_Então era assim que se sentia quando uma mãe era tão ferozmente protetora? Essa sensação de segurança tão pungente?_

_Rachel sentia isso com os seus papais, e sempre sentiria é claro. Mas com Shelby esse sentimento era muito triplicado. Afinal ela lutou muito para ter o direito de ter uma mãe, e até agora Shelby não a estava decepcionando, para seu grande alívio._

_"Posso ir para sua casa?" Rachel olhou para Shelby com olhar pidão. _

_Shelby não precisou ouvir duas vezes._

_"Você não precisa pedir. Seja qual for a hora ou dia, você é sempre bem vinda. Beth vai adorar ter você por perto, parece que você é o sol dela." Shelby gracejou nessa ultima parte._

_Rachel achou graça._

_"Vamos para casa e então poderemos conversar calmamente." Shelby apertou Rachel mais um pouco contra si, para passar mais conforto._

_Rachel amou._

_-x-x-x-_

_Lindsay andava a passos firmes pelo corredor. Ela estava furiosa com aqueles perdedores. Ela nunca viu tanto egoísmo junto. Lindsay só não acompanhou Rachel para longe daquele grupinho estúpido, porque ela sabia que a diva estaria segura e confortável com a Sra Corcoran._

_No meio de suas divagações ela acabou trombando com outra pessoa._

__E a pessoa que ela menos queria trombar.__

_"Sinto muito Fabray." Lindsay se desculpou de modo neutro._

_Quinn disfarçou seu desprezo muito melhor. _

_"O dia não poderia ser mas estranho." Santana reclamou. A latina casualmente se postou perto de Quinn, só para o caso de apartar alguma possível briga. Brittany sendo Brittany saudou Lindsay animadamente._

_"Oi Lindsay!" Brittany sorrio de modo largo. "Como foi seu dia?"_

_Lindsay retribuiu o sorriso._

_"Olá Brittany. Meu dia até que estava indo bem, se não fosse pelo glee clube."_

_A trindade olhou interrogativa para ela._

_"Do que você está falando?" Santana perguntou. Ela tinha o pressentimento de que não ia gostar da resposta._

_Quinn dividia um pensamento semelhante ao da latina._

_Lindsay ficou com uma expressão severa ao se lembrar do rosto chateado de sua Rachel._

_"O glee resolveu fazer uma abordagem contra Rachel."_

_Quinn, Santana e Brittany ficaram instantaneamente em causa._

_Relutantemente Lindsay contou o que presenciou no corredor a poucos momentos atrás. Ela sabia que tinha que contar isso a trindade, mas ela estava gostando de ser a salvadora de Rachel._

_Quinn estava pálida de raiva._

_Ela já tinha avisado a eles. Ela já tinha avisado._

_Quinn olhou para Lindsay com desgosto._

_"Você vem comigo. Quero olhar na cara deles e ver se eles vão ter a coragem de negar alguma coisa." Quinn apenas meneou a cabeça e Santana e Brittany balançaram a cabeça para ela. Anos de amizade fazem isso. A capacidade de se comunicar sem palavras._

_"Vamos fazer uma visitinha ao nosso querido glee clube." Quinn demandou friamente._

_N/A: Agradeço a paciência de vocês em ter esperado quase dois meses por uma nova postagem._

_Leio todos os comentários e agradeço muito por eles. No final de semana vou postar outro capitulo e vou fazer os devidos agradecimentos aos leitores tão queridos desta fic._

_Esperem por uma atualização neste final de semana._


	35. Mexendo em Vespeiro

**Capitulo 35: Mexendo em Vespeiro**

Shelby conduzia seu carro calmamente pelas ruas de Lima. Ela resolveu jogar alguma conversa fora, apenas para aliviar a tensão de sua filha. Rachel foi bastante receptiva. Mas ainda faltava o calor entusiástico habitual dela.

Como após o almoço o único compromisso de Rachel era o glee, Shelby permitiu a sua filha para pular essa classe. Shelby não queria sua menina perto de Schuester por enquanto.

Assim que elas chegaram ao apartamento de Shelby, Rachel procurou ansiosamente por Beth. A garotinha que estava jogando com alguns bloquinhos no chão da sala, com supervisão da babá é claro, deu gritinhos de felicidade assim que viu Rachel.

"UECHEL !" Beth gritou e estendeu os bracinhos para que sua irmã mais velha viesse buscá-la.

Rachel sorriu.

_Alguém pelo menos gosta de mim._

A babá achava engraçado todo o amor explicito entre as irmãs.

Shelby ficava com o coração derretido em ver tal cena.

"Kate obrigado pelo seu tempo" Shelby agradeceu a baby siter.

"De nada." Kate arrumou suas coisas e depois se despediu.

Assim que a babá foi embora, Shelby e Rachel estavam mais a vontade para conversar.

"Vou preparar algo leve para almoçarmos. Podemos conversar se você quiser." Ofereceu Shelby a Rachel enquanto tirava a jaqueta.

"Por mim tudo bem."

Shelby foi até a cozinha preparar o almoço. Rachel a seguiu com uma Beth muito feliz em seus braços.

-x-x-x-

A trindade, mais Lindsay, marcharam pelos corredores do colégio em busca dos membros do glee. Quem estava pelo caminho, se atirou contra os armários para deixarem o caminho livre para elas. Quem quer que seja que elas estejam procurando, com certeza estava em sérios apuros.

Encabeçando a caçada, evidentemente era Quinn. Ela estava furiosíssima. Até quando ela e Rachel teriam que aturar situações como essa? Quinn havia prometido a si mesma que ela faria este relacionamento funcionar e que ela manteria Rachel segura de toda essa porcaria hipócrita que estavam jogando sobre elas.

Ela iria retaliá-los um por um. Eles só tinham coragem de abordar Rachel, mas cadê que eles vinham falar alguma na cara dela? Ratazanas... Quinn estava com tanta raiva que ela não seria capaz de digerir nada.

A meio caminho de entrar na área do refeitório as garotas foram abordadas por Becky.

"A treinadora Sylvester quer falar com vocês."

Quinn considerou desacatar o pedido.

"Eu sei que você tá com muita raiva Q, mas aqueles bostinhas não vão a lugar nenhum. Temos glee após o almoço. Falamos com a treinadora agora, nos reorganizamos e depois caímos matando." Diz Santana de modo firme. No momento, ela sabia que Quinn iria desobedecer a uma convocação da treinadora, só para rasgar em pedaços os infelizes do glee. Mas ela poderia fazer isso logo após ao almoço. E então elas teriam todos eles na mira.

Quinn respirou fundo. Santana tinha razão, pra quê se desgastar procurando-os se elas o achariam todos junto em um só lugar?

"Está bem."

Um pigarreio atrás delas lhes chama a atenção. Era Lindsay.

"Vocês terão glee após o almoço, não é?" Quinn concordou. "Seria possível se eu pudesse participar também?"

Santana e Brittany trocaram olhares.

Quinn podia até não gostar de Lindsay, mas mesmo assim ela tinha que admitir meio que a contra gosto que a garota tinha ajudado.

"Se quiser, pode vir." Quinn consentiu da má vontade.

Lindsay pouco ligou para a carranca de sua capitã, o que importava era apenas o castigo merecido pelos membros do glee.

-x-x-x-

"E então vai me dizer o motivo da sua chateação?" Shelby perguntou suavemente.

Rachel brincou um instante com a sua salada, antes de responder.

"Qual a sua impressão quando você vê eu e a Quinn juntas?"

Shelby ficou um pouco surpresa com a questão.

"Como assim?"

Rachel se remexeu um pouco incomodada.

"Quão bom ou ruim... Nós parecemos juntas?"

Shelby olhou séria para sua filha.

"Rachel." O tom dela foi o suficiente para agarrar a atenção da menina. "Eu quero que você me diga exatamente o que está em sua mente."

Rachel mastigou alguns tomates antes de começar a falar. Sua mãe não tirou os olhos dela nem por um instante.

"Alguns dos membros do glee vieram questionar a mudança do meu relacionamento com Quinn. Em suma... Eles acham que eu não sou tão boa assim para ser namorada de Quinn, ou até mesmo ao lado dela." Rachel falou com amargura. "Será que eu pareço tão horrível assim?"

Rachel sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, inesperadamente. Até quando as pessoas vão trata-la como se ela fosse menos digna do que um ser humano?

Shelby se levantou rapidamente e deu a volta na mesa. Ela se ajoelhou em frente a sua filha.

"Olhe para mim." Como Rachel não fez. Shelby segurou o queixo da filha, para fazê-la olha-la. "Escute-me com atenção. Você é a pessoa mais digna que alguém poderia ter a sorte de ter ao lado. Quinn é quem tem sorte de ter uma menina linda como você tanto por dentro, quanto por fora."

Rachel jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Shelby e a abraçou com força. Shelby retribuiu com igual vigor.

Shelby ficava com o coração doído de ver sua filha se questionar se ela era boa o suficiente para alguém. Sua menina era a pessoa mais digna que ela conhecia.

"UECHEL! UECHEL! Beijo, Beijo." Beth gritava do cadeirão.

Shelby riu.

"Tem uma pessoinha que te acha muito digna agora."

Rachel fungou. Ela olhou para a mãe com carinho. Rachel acariciou o rosto maduro dela. Um rosto em que ela poderia enxergar como seu daqui a alguns anos.

"Eu te amo."

O coração de Shelby falhou uma batida.

"Eu também te amo." Shelby estava emocionada.

"Uechel!" Uma Beth muito indignada começou a bater a colher na bandeja.

As duas morenas começaram a rir. Elas voltam suas atenções para uma loirinha emburrada.

Beth agradece.

-x-x-x-

A trindade sabia como fazer uma entrada triunfal. Elas entraram na sala com a mesma determinação que os EUA na invasão da Normandia. Sam uma vez comentou que a cada vez que elas faziam isso, ele imaginava a marcha imperial como trilha sonora de fundo. Mike e Artie concordavam com ele.

O drama em torno das duas já tinha começado a cobrar seu preço e elas estavam se sentindo esgotadas por isso já. Mas Quinn sorriu para si mesma, esse foi um teste de seu relacionamento e elas passariam por isso. Quinn iria garantir que isso acontecesse.

Assim que a trindade e Lindsay puseram os pés na sala, começou o pandemônio.

Quinn manteve-se firme durante o bombardeio de perguntas. Esses idiotas ainda não viram seu olhar, porque se tivessem reparado, apenas ficariam de boca calada.

"Calem a maldita boca!" Quinn cuspiu ressentida.

Silêncio.

"Até quando vocês vão continuar magoando Rachel?" Brittany perguntou séria.

O restante da sala ficou confuso. Como foi que eles magoaram a diva?

"Do que vocês estão falando?" Perguntou Mercedes em tom até humilde.

"Estamos falando da pequena abordagem no corredor." Santana lembrou.

O glee se remexeu inquieto.

"Nós só estávamos perguntando a Rachel sobre a noticia tão bombástica que vocês duas são." Artie falou baixinho.

"E vocês resolveram abordar Rachel em bando? Muito interessante Optimos Prime." Santana olhou fixamente para Artie. "Porque não vieram perguntar alguma coisa a Quinn? Afinal chances é que não faltavam. Mas não... Vocês foram em cima de quem achavam que seria mais fácil arrancar alguma coisa, que devo frisar. NÃO É DA CONTA DE VOCÊS." Santana intimidou todos.

Mike, Tina, Blaine, Sam e até Artie, ficaram envergonhados.

Puck franziu a testa.

"Que diabos eles fizeram com a minha jewbro?" Puck começou a flexionou seus bíceps ameaçadoramente.

Mercedes e Kurt resolveram ser corajosos.

"Nós não..." Começou Kurt, apenas para ser cortado por ninguém menos que Finn Hudson.

"Vocês disserem veladamente que Rachel não é boa o suficiente para Quinn. Como se Rachel não fosse boa para ninguém." O rapaz explicou calmamente.

Todos olharam boquiabertos para Finn. O rapaz olhou diretamente para Quinn.

"Você tem muita sorte. Rachel é a pessoa mais incrível que alguém poderia ter a sorte de ter." Finn sorriu melancólico. "Você é muito melhor do que eu jamais poderia ser para ela."

O rapaz se levantou e encarou o restante de seus companheiros. Principalmente seu irmão.

"Eu não sou o cara mais sensível ou esperto. Como já é de conhecimento da maioria." Finn olhou rapidamente para Brittany, lembrando-se das palavras dela. "Mas se tem uma coisa em que eu sou bom, mesmo que esse bom não seja tão bom assim... É que eu sei identificar muito bem quando Rachel está magoada. Magoada de verdade." Finn disse triste. "Eu só sei que ela só escutou da nossa boca, que ela era uma porcaria."

"Mas ninguém disse que Rachel era uma porcaria." Mercedes se defendeu. Ela estava alarmada. Se a mãe dela houve mais uma reclamação sobre ela, seria seu fim.

Kurt se levanta um tanto indignado com seu irmão.

"Isso é um absurdo! Finn, de maneira nenhuma que falamos tal coisa para Rachel."

"Sente-se Kurt!" Finn retruca de modo severo. O que impressionou a todos. "Vocês não disseram com todas as palavras, vocês disseram com as palavras que estão tão acostumados a dispararem para Rachel."

Finn se vira para Quinn.

"Eu só queria saber por quê. Mas Rachel disse que não era da minha conta, e eu vou respeitar. Sinto muito se a deixamos chateada."

Quinn considerou as palavras dele. Ela sabia reconhecer a sinceridade dele.

Santana pouco se importava com o gigante paspalho. Perto de sua Oonpa Loompa, ele não chegava. Assim como o porcelana e a gorda metida a Aretha.

Brittany acreditava em Finn. Mas ela não deixaria ele ou qualquer outro, chegar perto de Rachel, a não ser que a própria permitisse.

Lindsay encarava os principais agressores com desprezo. Ela não comprava de jeito nenhum o discurso aguado do gigante das montanhas. E quanto aquele moleque afrescalhado e a sua amiga nojentinha, nada do que eles disserem faria alguma diferença. Lindsay não gostava nem um pouco deles. Ela também desprezava a atitude passiva dos demais.

Quinn olhou para todos com dureza.

"Vocês vão me escutar com muita atenção. Se vocês querem saber de alguma coisa, perguntem a mim. Pois vou lhes responder a altura. Ou seja, manda-los para o inferno se eu julgar que o nível de intromissão esta passando dos limites." A voz de Quinn baixou uma oitava. Causando arrepios nos presentes. "Alguns de vocês já haviam sidos advertidos sobre esse jeito de falar com a Rachel. Vocês não fizeram perguntas, vocês a intimaram a responder as suas perguntas. Como se ela devesse alguma satisfação."

Quinn colocou a as mãos na cintura.

Xiiiiiii...

"Aqui está o que vocês vão fazer"

Por aproximadamente vinte minutos, os membros ouviram de Quinn Fabray, o que eles não ouviram da própria mãe. Ela não se furtou de usar a intimidação e nem de rebaixar cada um deles aos seus próprios defeitos.

De modo sublinhado, ela mandou todo mundo se FUDER e cuidar da própria vida. E se algum dia eles se prestassem a ser uma pessoa decente, um amigo decente, talvez ela pudessem ter a HONRRA de serem reconhecidos como _conhecidos _de Rachel Berry.

-x-x-x-

Will pegou o discurso final de Quinn, com grande indignação. Tudo que acontecia de discórdia ultimamente tinha Rachel no meio. Ele estava cansado disso. Ele tomaria suas devidas providencias.

Esse _namoro_ entre Quinn e Rachel estava se mostrando um grande ponto de discórdia. Sem falar na influência que Shelby parecia estar agregando em Rachel.

Will ainda se sentia muito insultado pelo que aconteceu no escritório. Ele achava que tudo foi muito injusto. Shelby e Quinn estavam se mostrando uma péssima influência para a diva. Então era sua obrigação como professor, zelar pelo bem estar de sua aluna.

Por tanto, Will tomou a decisão de chamar os pais de Rachel para uma conversa. Ele sabia que estava certo em suas convicções.

**N/A: Postadoooooooooooo!**

**Mary1988, Guest, Em5y, FaberryBRA, MillaAmorim, meninas, obrigado por comentar, que bom que vocês estão se divertindo. BJUS, BJUS,BJUS.**


	36. Darling

**Capitulo 36: Darling**

"Você não vai atender?" Perguntou Shelby, depois de ouvir pela sexta vez, o toque do telefone da filha.

"Não" Rachel deu de ombros "Vou deixar Quinn _suar _um pouquinho"

Shelby revirou os olhos, divertida com o tom supostamente maldoso da filha.

"Nem as mensagens você vai ler?"

"Quando Quinn está no limite, ela gosta de deixar mensagens de voz. Creio eu, que para a pessoa saber exatamente pelo tom de sua voz, em quantos problemas está." Informou a diva.

"Você sabe que ela vai aparecer por aqui, mais cedo ou mais tarde."

"Eu sei."

"E?"

"Vamos atravessar essa ponte quando chegar a hora." Informou Rachel com gestos teatrais.

Shelby balançou a cabeça. Sua filha era tão dramática.

-x-x-x-

Quinn mal conseguia conter o rosnado que se avolumava no peito. Glee clube sem Rachel era o mesmo que um parque de diversões sem a diversão. Soma-se a isso, um professor _meia boca_, e então você teria um desastre em mãos.

O Sr. Schuester ainda teve a audácia de querer vir dar uma lição de moral nela e nas meninas do plantel, pelas palavras duras que o restante do glee clube muito merecidamente ouviram.

Foi uma confusão só.

"Eu já estou ficando cheio da atitude de vocês. È uma constante de insultos e desrespeito." Will apontou o dedo para as líderes.

O restante do glee ficou sem saber como reagir.

Quinn tinha um olhar glacial. Santana estreitou perigosamente os olhos até ficarem como fendas. Lindsay encarava o professor com muito desprezo. Brittany olhava seriamente para o professor.

"Will eu acho que você deve maneirar sua atitude, lembre-se que você já tem uma advertência em sua ficha. Creio que mais uma e você esta seriamente ameaçado de demissão." Brad disse severamente.

Will ficou bastante surpreso por Brad tê-lo repreendido.

"Eu só estava chamando a atenção delas, merecidamente. Estou farto desse tipo de atitude"

"Sr. Schue? O senhor não deve ficar aborrecido com as meninas, nós merecemos cada palavra que elas disseram" Finn se pronunciou, pegando Schuester desprevenido.

"Finn?" Will ficou sem saber o que falar. Seu golden boy estava defendendo a atitude das cheeleaders?

"Acontece que muitos aqui, estavam querendo se meter a onde não foram chamados" Kurt abriu a boca para retrucar as palavras de seu irmão, mas um olhar severo de Finn e Blaine, o calaram "Magoamos, talvez indireta ou diretamente os sentimentos da Rachel. Nada mais justo que pessoas que realmente se importem com ela, venham defende-la"

Will ficou sem reação alguma. Ele não esperava essa atitude de Finn.

-x-x-x-

Quinn e Brittany tiveram um certo assomo de gratidão pelo rapaz. Santana e Lindsay, quase, mais quase mesmo, sentiram um pouco de empatia pelo garoto, mas por suas próprias razões, elas preferiram manter suas opiniões nada agradáveis por ele.

O motivo de Santana para não criar empatia por Finn era justamente por causa de atitudes como essa que ele acabou de ter. Sempre que ele fazia ou dizia alguma merda, bastava ele vir com o rabinho entre as pernas e algumas frases de herói tosco de mangá, então pronto, tudo estava bem e ele é o líder em que todos deviam se espelhar...

_Deus me livre!_

Santana desprezava-o por isso. Não basta algumas palavras para apagar o mal feito. As atitudes é que contam.

Pela parte de Lindsay, ela apenas não confiava em Finn. E em ninguém daquele grupo. Com exceção de Brad, Brittany, Quinn e Santana. Lindsay revirou os olhos quando pensou nas duas garotas, seus motivos eram bem óbvios para não gostar delas. Mas, agora não vem ao caso. O que importa agora é continuar a tentar fazer furos com a força de seus pensamentos, no crânio coberto com imitação de cabelo de Will Schuester. Esse professor conseguia ser mais imbecil do que Sandy Ryerson.

-x-x-x-

"Alguém sabe da Rachel?" Will perguntou.

"Foi dispensada pelo restante da tarde" Informou Lindsay.

"Hunm... Não é por nada, mas o que você está fazendo aqui?" Will questionou confuso com a presença de Lindsay.

Muitos se faziam mesma pergunta.

"Estava esclarecendo maus entendidos" respondeu Lindsay lacônica.

"Então... Você não veio aderir ao glee?"

Lindsay meio que riu meio que ironizou.

"Eu não conseguiria cantar nem que fosse para salvar minha própria vida" Lindsay zombou de si mesma.

Muitos riram, porque eles conheciam uma pessoa com características semelhantes.

"Que foi?" Sugar perguntou, quando todos olharam para ela.

Will limpou a garganta.

"Se você quiser, sinta-se a vontade para assistir a reunião" Ofereceu o professor.

"Ok"

Pela próxima hora o glee rolou... Mas rolou, sem a mesma graça habitual. Isto porque, os integrantes admitissem ou não, sentiam falta do tom mandão de certa pessoa. Quem poderia imaginar que uma reunião do glee poderia ser tão chata, sem a presença de Rachel Berry?

-x-x-x-

Rachel estava sentada no chão recostada contra o sofá, com Beth sentada em sua barriga, permitindo que a garotinha montasse seu lego em cima dela. Quando a campainha tocou, Rachel e Beth observaram a mãe delas sair da cozinha para atender a porta. Como Rachel já esperava, Quinn foi entrando receosa.

A diva até ficou com pena. Mas depois ela se lembrou da brincadeira sem graça de fazer ciúmes nela e toda a sua simpatia sumiu.

Rachel ficaria firme, malvada e imune...

Sua resolução durou dez segundos. Bastou Quinn olha-la com aqueles olhinhos verdes, cheios de arrependimento e amor, para Rachel se derreter.

Shelby que estava olhando de uma para outra, disfarçou o riso com um pequeno acesso de tosse.

_Ah.. O amor..._

Rachel deu um carão na mãe. Shelby só alargou o sorriso.

"_Inn_ !" Beth bateu palminhas para a loira.

Quinn se derreteu toda por sua filha.

"Oi docinho" Quinn se ajoelhou do lado de Rachel, para poder dar carinho em sua filha.

Beth deu gritinhos e risos, antes de se esconder no pescoço de Rachel. Era lego voando para tudo que é lado, com a alegria da menina.

As três mulheres riram das peripécias da garotinha.

"Ok, mocinha é hora do seu banho e depois uma soneca" Shelby se aproximou da filha caçula.

Beth não ficou muito interessada nessa parte. Pressentindo que ela seria tomada longe de sua _Uechel, _a menina se atracou ainda mais no pescoço da irmã.

"Não!" Respondeu risonha.

Shelby já estava achando que teria que usar um pé de cabra, para conseguir _extrair_ Beth de Rachel.

"Ei lindinha, que tal você tomar um banho, tirar uma soneca e acordar mais maravilhosa do que antes?" Brincou Rachel.

Para descrença de Shelby e Quinn. Beth levantou a cabecinha e deu o seu melhor sorriso para a irmã mais velha.

"Sim!"

Rachel sorriu presunçosamente. Beth tentou imita-la.

Shelby revirou os olhos. Não era por nada não... Mas ela tinha um pressentimento sobre aquelas duas... E Shelby era muito nova para ter cabelos brancos enfeitando sua cabeça.

"Você vai ficar para o jantar, Quinn?" Shelby perguntou, enquanto pegava a caçula no colo.

"Na verdade vim convidar Rachel para jantar fora" Quinn disse tímida.

Mãe e filha trocaram olhares.

"Você se importa mãe?"

"Não. Mas se você for demorar. Avise-me, está bem?"

"Tudo bem."

Rachel se virou para Quinn.

"Volto em alguns instantes"

"Claro" Quinn sorriu aliviada.

Shelby também pediu licença para poder dar um banho na sua macaquinha loira.

-x-x-x-

Momentaneamente sozinha Quinn começou a pensar com os seus botões. Como ela é uma mente brilhantemente ardilosa, ela pensou em muitas maneiras de reverter à situação em que estava, totalmente em seu favor.

E como um relâmpago, a ideia veio em sua cabeça, mas não sem uma dose de culpa. Até o presente momento, ela nunca levou Rachel em um encontro. Na verdade, Quinn apenas se apossou da menina sem dar-lhe qualquer tipo de escolha.

_Não que ela fosse dar alguma a diva._

Quinn sabia que ela tinha que corrigir isso imediatamente. E assim, causar uma distração útil para toda a situação em que ela mesma se enfiou.

_Porra! Ela era mesmo um gênio do mal._

Rachel retornou a sala usando um vestido preto simples, mas de bom gosto. E no braço ela carregava um casaco leve combinando. Ela também usava maquiagem leve, destacando seus encantos naturais.

_Charmosa._

"Vamos?" Quinn estendeu a mão para Rachel, que de bom grado aceitou.

"Claro"

-x-x-x-

Quinn resolveu escolher um restaurante que ficava um pouco distante de Lima. Ela queria inovar. E quanto mais ela pudesse _alongar_ o tempo, melhor seria para ela seduzir Rachel e se desculpar adequadamente com ela.

Ela realmente era uma namorada porra épica. Porque ela _sabia que_ Rachel totalmente amou o ambiente, e Quinn sabia quando Rachel estava fingindo e quando ela não era.

_Rachel não estava fingindo._

Elas estavam atualmente sentadas em frente uma a outra numa cabine bem reservada. Rachel estava linda à luz de velas.

Tal imagem roubou o fôlego de Quinn.

"Você é linda." Quinn deixou escapar.

Rachel ficou com as bochechas rosadas por causa do elogio.

"Sinto muito pela forma como eu..." Quinn foi interrompida em seu pedido de desculpas, por Rachel, que suavemente teceu seus dedos juntos com os dela.

"Você é uma namorada incrível. E eu sei que você só queria me amolar" Rachel disse a ela. "Nunca alguém se preocupou em ter todo esse zelo só para se desculpar por uma brincadeira boba. E eu sei que você não jogaria nossa relação fora, por tão pouca coisa"

Sentindo uma vibração estranha em seu peito, Quinn não podia impedir-se de sorrir para a outra garota.

"Eu te amo, Rachel." ela sussurrou, antes que ela se inclinou sobre a mesa e seus lábios se encontraram em um breve, mas doce beijo. Separando novamente, seus olhos estavam presos juntos, seus narizes a centímetros de distância, e Quinn só se afastou quando ouviu alguém se aproximando.

"As senhoritas já se decidiram?" O garçom perguntou, virando-se para Quinn com um sorriso que ele achava que era sedutor. Ele era musculoso, e talvez um par de anos mais velho do que elas. Ele claramente estava interessado na loira.

Quinn fez os pedidos e despachou o garçom.

Depois disso, elas continuaram a falar sobre qualquer coisa. Apenas desfrutando da companhia agradável uma da outra, com beijos compartilhados, sorrisos e olhares sobre a mesa. Quinn não podia acreditar que ela não tinha feito isso antes, era tão maravilhoso estar com Rachel assim. Foi realmente muito bom, e ela poderia dizer que Rachel estava amando tudo isso, o que estaria lhe rendendo um passe para fora da casinha do cachorro.

Foi só quando a noite estava prestes a terminar, que as coisas foram morro a baixo. Quinn e Rachel não puderam deixar de reparar que o garçom que as atendeu, estava constantemente rondando a mesa delas perguntando se elas queriam mais alguma coisa. Mais especificamente, perguntando a Quinn se ela queria mais alguma coisa.

Quinn o despachou sem um segundo olhar sequer.

Mas, é claro, que era muito bom para ser verdade.

Quando o garçom trouxe de volta o recibo (Quinn insistiu em pagar, apesar das queixas de Rachel) ela virou-se para pegá-lo, quando algo no verso do recibo de papel branco chamou sua atenção. Ela viu um rabisco escrito.

_Ligue-me :)_

Seguido por seu numero de telefone. Quinn sentiu seus olhos alargarem sem sua permissão. E antes que ela pudesse pensar em manter isso para si mesma, ela deixou escapar:

"Filho de uma..."

Rachel levantou uma sobrancelha em preocupação.

"O que há de errado, querida?"

Quinn engoliu em seco, mesmo que ela provavelmente faria muito melhor em não deixar Rachel saber que algum garçom metido a conquistador foi dando em cima dela, ela entregou o recibo com uma carranca.

"O garçom rabiscou seu numero e me pediu para chama-lo"

Um olhar de mágoa brilhou brevemente sobre o rosto de Rachel, mas durou apenas um segundo, antes de outro olhar assumir suas características completamente, um olhar de pura irritação e raiva.

"O quê! Isso é tão rude! Ele não pode simplesmente fazer isso!" exclamou ela, olhando para os números no papel, "Ele _sabia_ que estávamos em um encontro. Ele nos viu se beijar. Isso é tão inadequado. "

A Loira poderia sentir seu coração acelerar muito, e de repente, ocorreu-lhe que isso não ia acabar tão bem.

"Rachel..." Ela disse, e estendeu a mão para tentar obter o recibo de volta. "Apenas jogar o maldito papel fora. E vamos fingir que isso nunca aconteceu."

Rachel parecia absolutamente surpresa de que ela poderia até sugerir uma coisa dessas. "Eu não vou jogar fora! Esta é a prova! Esse cara sabia claramente que somos romanticamente envolvidas, devido ao fato de que ele tem sido nosso garçom durante toda a noite, vendo-nos beijar. Eu não vou deixar ele se safar fazendo isso, é muito desrespeitoso! " Ela terminou, e com essas palavras, ela pegou sua bolsa e seu casaco, antes de deslizar para fora da cabine e marchar através do restaurante em direção ao balcão.

Quinn sabendo que isso ia acabar em desastre, rapidamente agarrou suas coisas e correu para acompanhar a namorada furiosa.

"_Você_! Sr. Garçom! " Rachel vociferou apontando um dedo acusativo para o cara "O que você acha que é isso?" Ela questionou, em seguida, balançando o papel na frente dele, para todo mundo ver.

O cara só piscou para ela com uma perfeita cara babaca. As pessoas estavam se voltando para olhar para eles, e mesmo que Quinn tinha chegado a termos com o fato de que ela era gay, e que ela alegremente levou Rachel para uma noite romântica. Ela também não estava exatamente confortável com o barraco em andamento.

Rachel por outro lado, não parecia se importar que ela estava recebendo toda a atenção no restaurante.

"Você não pode sair por aí e deixar seu número para amigas de outras pessoas! Isso é tão impróprio, e eu quero falar com o gerente!"

O cara bufou.

"O quê? Eu só deixei o meu número. Vejo uma menina quente, eu dou-lhe o meu número, qual é o mal nisso?"

"Você sabia que estamos juntas!" Rachel argumentou, pisando ainda mais próximo a ele. "Você foi nosso garçom durante toda a noite, até quando não deveria. Você acha que está tudo bem para você ir ao redor e passar seu numero a pessoas que já estão em um relacionamento? Ah, você sabe o que? Nem mesmo responda a isso. Estou disposta a apostar que você não teria sequer _considerado_ deixar o seu número, se eu fosse um cara ! "

Quinn se aproximou. "Rachel... Não podemos simplesmente deixar para lá?" Ela perguntou, tentando ignorar a forma que a atmosfera intensa no restaurante estava fazendo ela se sentir muito estranha.

Rachel olhou para ela. "Não, nós certamente não podemos simplesmente soltá-lo, Quinn!" A diva argumentou, antes que ela se virou novamente para o garçom. "Este jovem claramente não foi bem educado pelos pais, porque se ele tivesse sido eles teriam lhe ensinado boas maneiras."

"Ei, não precisa torcer sua calcinha, ok?" O cara disse, revirando os olhos em aborrecimento. "Eu só queria que ela saiba que há outras opções. Ela não tem que _se contentar_ com alguém como você. "

Isso causou a todos em torno das mesas próximas a se acalmar e olhá-los com toda a atenção, e Quinn podia sentir seu coração bater loucamente contra sua caixa torácica. _FODA! Ele não teve a ousadia de dizer que Rachel valia tão pouco. _Sua garganta ficou apertada, desconfortável, e ela teve que lutar contra o impulso de saltar sobre ele e arrancar seus dentes a base do soco, porque ele acabou de cruzar uma linha. E o olhar no rosto de Rachel disse a Quinn que sua namorada foi imediatamente ferida por seu comentário.

Rachel suavemente questionou:

"E a que você se refere quando você faz um comentário tão condescendente?"

Quinn prendeu a respiração.

O garçom bufou. "Bem..." Ele parou, dando-lhe um muito óbvio olhar desmerecedor "Basta olhar para você." Ele disse, encolhendo os ombros, como se isso não era grande coisa, então ele voltou seus olhos para Quinn, varrendo cada curva dela. "E então olhar para ela..." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, antes de se virar para Rachel com um olhar desafiador, "Ela não está realmente na sua liga, não é?"

Quinn só olhava para o cara em incredulidade completa, enquanto Rachel estava ali, bolsa e casaco pendurado sobre um braço, e o recibo da discórdia caindo displicentemente da outra mão. E ela só olhou para o cara, um olhar verdadeiramente de coração partido em seu rosto. E ela não disse nada, ela só ficou lá, olhando para ele por um tempo. Isso realmente assustou Quinn, porque Rachel sempre tinha algo a dizer, mas agora... Ela estava muito tranquila. E o cara estava olhando todo orgulhoso, como se tivesse acabado de ganhar na loteria, e Quinn só não podia deixar que isso se estendesse por mais tempo.

Então, quando Rachel deu um passo para trás e estendeu a mão para cima para limpar uma lágrima, a Hibic deu um passo a frente, agora de repente não se preocupando com qualquer um pudesse ver o barraco se armando de verdade. Esse idiota não poderia se safar. Rachel era a namorada mais perfeita que alguém poderia ter. Quinn foi a única que teve a sorte de tê-la, e não o contrário.

"O que você acabou de dizer?" Ela sussurrou raivosa para o garçom. "Você acabou de insultar a minha namorada? Porque isso seria um movimento muito burro da sua parte!"

O cara deu um passo para trás, claramente assustado.

"Não, eu estava... Eu apenas disse que..."

Quinn inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Você acabou de dizer o que? Que Rachel é a garota mais incrível do mundo? E que eu nunca namoraria um cara como você, porque você é um idiota, ridículo, que se acha um presente de deus para as mulheres? Um pobre coitado que não tem a onde cair morto? Que você claramente praticou assédio e desrespeitou a mim e a minha namorada? Você acaba de arruinar um encontro perfeitamente maravilhoso."

"Olha" Ele tentou dizer alguma coisa. Mas foi interrompido pela chegada do gerente.

"O que se passa?" O senhor perguntou educadamente, mas sem deixar de demonstrar severidade.

"Esse rapaz estava assediando a namorada desta jovem adorável. E ainda teve a audácia de constranger a pobrezinha, arruinando o encontro das duas." Uma senhora prontamente respondeu. Ela tinha visto tudo.

O garçom ficou pálido.

"E-eu..."

O gerente olhou friamente para ele.

"Pegue suas coisas e espere no escritório." Sua voz não deixava espaço para argumentos.

O rapaz estava claramente constrangido. Ele ainda levou uma porrada da senhora que o delatou. Certamente aquela velhinha tinha força nas mãos.

O gerente se aproximou das meninas.

"Por favor, aceitem minhas mais sinceras desculpas. Nunca tivemos problemas como esse antes. Todas as despesas serão por nossa conta."

"Por favor, isso não será necessário" Quinn interrompeu a tentativa de compensação. "Apenas se certifique de que tal situação não volte a acontecer, porque eu não gostaria que um restaurante meu, ficasse conhecido por permitir que seus empregados se sintam livres para assediar os clientes"

O gerente ficou muito desconfortável com a ameaça velada.

-x-x-x-

Depois de o desastroso jantar, Quinn estava determinada a salvar sua noite com Rachel. Porque ela preferiria se concentrar em Rachel, do que dar meia volta com o carro, amarrar o garçom paspalho no meio do asfalto e passar com o carro repetidas vezes sobre ele.

Ninguém atrapalha seus planos de sedução e insulta Rachel.

A diva até então, estava quieta. Quinn odiou o silêncio dela. Ela preferia quando Rachel falava a mil por hora, reclamando do tratamento rude do garçom.

Quinn estava decidida a mandar Santana ir toda _Lima Hights _no traseiro do babaca.

"Você vai me levar para casa Quinn?"

Quinn se contorceu no tom baixo e rouco pronunciado pela morena.

"Não. Avise a Shelby que você vai passar a noite comigo" Quinn orientou.

Rachel pegou seu celular na bolsa para mandar uma mensagem a mãe.

"Porque você tinha tanta certeza que eu passaria a noite com você?" Questionou Rachel sem desviar a atenção da mensagem que estava digitando e enviando.

Quinn desviou o carro para o acostamento e puxou o freio de mão. Ela investiu todo o seu corpo em cima da morena para buscar a boca da namorada com todo o desejo que ela possuía.

Ela apertou a alavanca do banco, fazendo-o inclinar-se totalmente para trás. Fazendo a assim uma cama improvisada. Quinn colocou todo o seu peso em cima de Rachel, mas sem esmaga-la. Não era o lugar mais espaçoso, mas servia para deixa-las o mais perto possível.

Rachel não perdeu tempo em retribuir. Ela acolheu a língua de Quinn em sua boca e lhe devolveu a caricia com o mesmo vigor que a cheeleader a atacava. Aproveitando que as duas usavam vestidos, era mais do que bem vindo a facilidade com a qual elas poderiam se tocar, sem a barreira de uma calça para atrapalhar.

Rachel subiu suas mãos pela lateral das coxas de Quinn, seguindo até seu bumbum a onde ela deu um aperto trazendo suas intimidades mais perto.

Quinn balançou seu quadril para fazer algum atrito. Ambas gemeram simultaneamente, como elas se sentiram seus _núcleos_ inflamarem. Suas línguas lutaram entre si, buscando dominar a outra.

Quinn interrompeu o momento contra a sua vontade. Rachel choramingou com a perda.

"Não pare..." Rachel pediu chorosa.

Quinn também não queria parar, mas ela não faria amor com Rachel dentro de um carro só para aliviar ambas as suas frustrações. Ela pretendia fazer isso em seu lugar especial.

Quinn levou sua mão direita até a junção entre as pernas de Rachel e massageou o clitóris da menina por cima da calcinha.

"Eu também não quero parar, as eu quero fazer isso em lugar adequado a onde eu possa tê-la nua e confortável" Quinn sussurrou baixo no ouvido da morena.

Rachel gemeu.

"E você espera me convencer fazendo caricias na minha parte intima?"

Quinn riu baixo, fazendo Rachel se arrepiar.

"Eu não consegui evitar" Ela respondeu lasciva. Acariciando com a ponta dos dedos a abertura entre as pernas da namorada.

Rachel agarrou a mão atrevida da namorada.

"Se você não for levar isso até o final, eu acho bom você chegar o mais rápido possível a um lugar isolado" Rachel conseguiu dizer com alguma seriedade.

Quinn atendeu seu pedido com bastante eficiência, diga-se de passagem.

-x-x-x-

Quinn e Rachel mal conseguiram chegar ao sofá da casa que servia de ninho do amor para elas. As roupas foram descartadas no momento em que elas passaram pela porta. Quinn se livrou do vestido de Rachel em tempo recorde, deixando a morena apenas de sutiã e calcinha. Rachel por sua vez devolveu o mesmo favor. Elas decidiram que não aguentariam chegar até o quarto, então o sofá ia resolver.

Rachel fez questão montar no colo de Quinn. Ela então serpenteou os dedos pelos cabelos de Quinn e puxou-a para um profundo beijo, áspero. Sua língua correu dentro da boca de Quinn enquanto ela massageava a língua com a sua. Ambas gemeram simultaneamente, como elas sentiram seus núcleos inflamar.

Quinn se desfez do sutiã de Rachel para tomar um seio na boca e alegremente acariciar o bico com a língua. Ela dispensou o mesmo tratamento ao outro seio. Rachel apenas pôde apreciar tal tratamento.

Com as caricias ficando mais atrevidas as duas amantes necessitavam de mais. Rachel se levantou rapidamente só para tirar a calcinha. Quinn seguiu seu exemplo e alem da calcinha, se livrou também do sutiã.

Quinn permanecendo sentada segurou o quadril de Rachel que ainda estava em pé e a trouxe para mais perto. Ela beijou a barriga tonificada com carinho. Quinn deslizou os dedos da mão direita para o centro latejante da diva.

Pela segunda vez Rachel segurou novamente a mão dela. Quinn rosnou em advertência. Mas Rachel nem ligou, ela empurrou gentilmente Quinn para trás até a loira estar confortavelmente recostada no sofá. Mas ela ainda manteve a mão da namorada a onde estava.

Quinn entendeu o que Rachel queria. Ela ficou mais excitada. Rachel voltou a montá-la fazendo um show de exibição. Quinn gentilmente colocou os dedos sobre o centro de Rachel. Ela ficou maravilhada com o quão molhada Rachel estava, e acariciou em torno de seu clitóris. Rachel gemeu com o toque dela, ela se inclinou para beijar Quinn novamente. Quinn esfregou seu clitóris mais difícil e rodeou seu outro braço em volta da cintura pequena de Rachel.

Quinn passou a beijar o pescoço de Rachel e o peito enquanto ela deslizou facilmente dois dedos dentro da vagina da namorada. Rachel soltou um suspiro de prazer com a sensação. Então Quinn agarrou a cintura de Rachel duramente quando ela assumiu o controle, empurrando seus dedos rapidamente dentro e fora, com o rosto pressionado contra o peito arfante de Rachel.

Rachel colocou os dois braços em torno do pescoço de Quinn e inclinou a cabeça para trás, serpenteando os dedos pelos cabelos loiros. Quinn lambeu e beijou a pele salgada de Rachel enquanto ela bombeava os dedos em sua namorada, seu polegar tocando seu ponto mais sensível.

"Sim". Rachel exclamou ofegante, passando a cavalgar no ritmo empregado pelos dedos lascivos da namorada.

Quinn olhou para Rachel, e ficou maravilhada com o total abandono com a qual ela se entregava. Ela sentiu as paredes internas de Rachel apertar em torno de seus dedos e ela bombeou mais rápido.

"Oh Deus ... Oh ... Oh deus deus". Rachel dizia. "Eu vou ... Eu vou!" Sua respiração engatou e ela soltou um grito, com Quinn ainda continuando a empurrar os dedos com mais lascívia ainda. Quinn beijou-lhe os seios e lambeu sua pele novamente, tornando a respiração de Rachel mais pesada e mais profunda. E com a combinação das estocadas dos dedos de Quinn e a cavalgada dos quadris de Rachel. A diva chegou ao seu ápice orgástico.

Quinn adorou receber o corpo esgotado de Rachel no círculo de seus braços. Ela acariciou a costa delicada da cantora e beijou-lhe carinhosamente a testa.

"Nossa... Você estava mesmo com _fogo_..." Quinn brincou, mas depois deu um grito e riu, quando Rachel lhe beliscou na altura da costela.

"Palhaça..." Resmungou Rachel, mas sem estar realmente aborrecida. "Agora me deixe cuidar de você"

Quinn ficou excitada por antecipação.

Como da primeira vez que fizeram, Rachel voltou a se ajoelhar diante de Quinn, pronta para lhe dar o melhor sexo oral que ela poderia imaginar. Quinn ficou com o coração acelerado e pronta para receber a boca e a língua atrevida de Rachel Berry.

Quinn abriu bem as pernas e Rachel não hesitou, ela lambeu sua abertura até o clitóris. Quinn engasgou com a sensação da língua de Rachel, e colocou as duas mãos sobre a cabeça dela, enquanto Rachel deu especial atenção ao seu ponto mais sensível. A morena usava languidamente a ponta de sua língua para provocar o clitóris da namorada. Quinn arqueou seus quadris se movendo para cima e para baixo contra o rosto de Rachel.

Quinn veio ao cume depois de uma chupada bem dada por Rachel.

"Oh Deus!" Quinn gemeu, ela fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás. A língua de Rachel deslizou ao redor descontroladamente, e o coração de Quinn bateu no mesmo ritmo, sua respiração engatou.

Rachel podia sentir as paredes de Quinn apertando em torno de sua língua. Ela, então, levou a língua para fora, e colocou dois dedos em Quinn e bombeou rápido.

Foi o movimento que levou Quinn a despencar num redemoinho de prazer. Seu corpo inteiro começou a criar espasmos e os seus dedos dos pés enrolaram. Mesmo assim ela sorriu com satisfação completa, e então soltou um leve gemido quando Rachel puxou os dedos de vagina. Rachel se arrastou de volta para beijar Quinn e Quinn limpou o suor do rosto de Rachel com ambas as mãos. Ela sorriu, e beijou-a novamente.

Então, de repente Quinn agarrou novamente Rachel pela cintura e a rodopiou para deixa-la de baixo do corpo da líder de torcida. Rachel foi pega de surpresa, mas logo sentiu os efeitos do prazer. Quinn voltou a enfiar dois dedos pelas dobras úmidas de prazer, e com a pélvis, a loira estocou obscenamente contra a morena.

Rachel mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos, mas o olhar selvagem que Quinn ostentava a impedia de fazer tal ato.

Quinn por sua vez, bebeu da expressão de total entrega de Rachel. A loira fodeu sua namorada de um modo que não deixasse nenhuma duvida de suas intenções possessivas. Cada pedaço do corpo curvilíneo e moreno pertencia a Quinn, e ela era muito grata e sortuda por isso. Na mesma medida, ela também pertencia a Rachel.

E em perfeita sincronia as duas amantes chegaram ao orgasmo, juntas. Suas respirações rápidas e intensas. Quinn havia desabado sobre Rachel, sua cabeça repousada sobre os seios da morena. Rachel ainda puxava a respiração, mas acolheu sua amante contra si.

"Você é tudo o que eu sempre precisei. Eu sinto muito por ter te afastado por tanto tempo." Quinn falou depois de um tempo. "Eu só posso agradecer por você não ter desistido de mim tão facilmente."

Rachel beijou o topo a cabeça de Quinn.

"Você não me deu exatamente uma escolha." Rachel brincou, se lembrando de como Quinn praticamente a caçou.

Quinn riu e levantou a cabeça para olhar a namorada. Seus olhos faiscando, parte em divertimento, parte em seriedade.

"Eu não dei? Que pena..." Falou de modo predatório e presunçoso.

Rachel revirou os olhos e voltou a beliscar a costela da loira metida. Quinn riu e tentou afastar as mãos agressoras.

Com exceção do garçom babaca, a noite foi excelente. E Quinn mentalmente se dava tapinhas na costa. Ela realmente era um gênio de uma namorada.

**N/A: Faberry a pleno vapor... Espero que tenha agradado. ^~**

**Agradeço aos comentários. Dessa vez não atrasei. Desfrutem!**


	37. Mestra Hobbit

**Capitulo 37: Mestra Hobbit**

Uma das sensações favoritas de Quinn era o aconchego após sexo. Era tão delicioso desfrutar o corpo de Rachel enroscado no dela. A diva estava praticamente em cima dela. O cabelo castanho e sedoso estava espalhado como um cobertor. Quinn simplesmente amava essa sensação de conforto. E ela adorava ainda mais, ficar vagando com suas mãos no corpo da namorada. Seus dedos ardilosos deslizaram até os dois montes de carne firmes, conhecidos como nádegas.

_O quê? Ela não tem culpa se o bumbum de Rachel é algo que beira a perfeição._

"Hunm..." Rachel gemeu sonolenta. "Você é insaciável."

Quinn concordou.

"Eu só não consigo ter o suficiente." A loira sussurrou. "Mas agora nós vamos apenas dormir." Quinn a envolveu mais apertado em seus braços.

Para Rachel parecia que ela estava ficando intimamente familiarizada com uma jiboia.

-x-x-x-

De manhã, Rachel não estava na cama. Quinn foi um pouco desorientada, mas nem um pouco sonolenta. A partir do momento em que ela registrou a falta do corpo pequeno de Rachel contra o seu todo o seu sono foi embora. Um barulho no banheiro da suíte respondeu sua pergunta sobre o paradeiro de sua amante.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela saiu da cama e foi até o banheiro que estava em volto em vapor, fechando a porta atrás de si, ela se deslocou até o box. Rachel ouviu o som e colocou a cabeça para fora, mas por esta altura Quinn cruzou a distância e pegou o rosto de Rachel em suas mãos, beijou-a calmamente.

Rachel gemeu.

Esse gemido fez Quinn excitada tudo de novo. Não demorou muito para ela entrar no chuveiro, beijando Rachel com uma mistura de emoção e paixão física, ela sentiu a pele lisa contra ela própria como a menor menina colocou os braços ao redor de seu corpo e esmagou-as juntas.

Os beijos de Quinn ficaram mais desesperados e emocionais. Ela estava perdendo o controle de suas emoções. Sua mão se moveu sobre a pele molhada de Rachel, traçando os contornos sobre os braços, a cintura, sentiu a firmeza de seu traseiro em sua palma, pressionado Rachel contra a parede de azulejos. Logo a perna de Rachel foi envolvendo em torno da cintura de Quinn.

Rachel estava gemendo, arranhando a pele lisa e macia de Quinn. Elas correspondiam a um ritmo, como um tambor batendo entre elas. Foi tudo de uma vez, apaixonada e áspera, amorosa e implacável.

Ela sentiu as paredes de Rachel trêmulas em torno de seus dedos, apertando. Então ela diminuiu a velocidade.

"Por favor" Implorou Rachel. A morena era a uma batida de chegar ao orgasmo. Quinn pegou os lábios de Rachel. Ela queria beijar Rachel enquanto ela gozava, queria estar intimamente trancada com ela.

"Chame por meu nome" Quinn sussurrou contra seus lábios, torturando apenas um segundo a mais.

Os olhos de Rachel reverteram em sua cabeça, e ela gemeu: "Quinn..." Sobre o silêncio da água do chuveiro. Quinn podia sentir o interior de Rachel bloqueando em torno de seu toque, e ela continuou a massagear as partes intimas de Rachel com cuidado. Ela queria enlouquecer a diva.

Seus corpos lisos permaneceram juntos até os joelhos de Rachel quase falharem. Quinn segurou o corpo de Rachel junto ao dela debaixo do fluxo de água quente. Quinn sabia que nunca ela se livraria desse desejo animalesco, nunca ela poderia coibir seu corpo de se saciar quantas vezes ela quisesse com o corpo curvilíneo da morena.

Elas ficaram no chuveiro juntas, fizeram amor mais de uma vez, até que ambas estivessem com os dedos enrolados. Era difícil manter suas mãos longes uma da outra e ainda mais difíceis manter os lábios de esmagarem-se juntos em abraços apaixonados. Depois do idílio, elas secaram-se e prepararam-se para o dia.

-x-x-x-

"Rachel Hey!"

A morena se virou para ver Brittany caminhando na direção dela, usando seu habitual sorriso entusiasmado e rabo de cavalo alto e uniforme, ela cumprimentou-a com um sorriso brilhante. "Hey Brittany como você está esta manhã? Boa?"

"Não tão boa quanto a sua, a julgar pelo seu olhar e aquele sorriso em seu rosto." Brittany sorriu conscientemente para Rachel. "Ooh, você teve uma manhã de sexo gostoso?"

Rachel ofegou em choque com a pergunta feita a queima roupa por Brittany, enquanto ela sente o calor subindo pelo seu rosto bronzeado.

"Não! E-eu não fiz." Gaguejou envergonhada. "Quem te contou?"

O Cheerio loira riu.

"Awww, Q estava totalmente certa. Você é tão adorável quando você cora" Ela arrulhou, levantando ambas as mãos para apertar as bochechas de Rachel. O riso de Brittany cresceu quando a morena pequena tentou dar uma tapa nas mãos dela tentando tira-las para longe de seu rosto, e ao mesmo tempo sorrindo com indulgência na brincadeira da bailarina.

Depois que ela finalmente conseguiu segurar as mãos de Brittany, Rachel manteve um aperto forte mas suave sobre eles enquanto perguntava:

"Falando nisso, mas não exatamente sobre o _isso _que você estava indagando antes. Você viu minha namorada?"

"Ela ainda deve estar com Santana no escritório da treinadora" A menina adivinhou. "Elas estavam conversando sobre a rotina Madonna que a treinadora quer tentar realizar na sexta-feira."

"Rotina Madonna?" Rachel repetiu curiosamente.

Brittany encolheu os ombros enquanto as meninas começaram a caminhar para o corredor lateral que levava a sala de biologia. "Sim, a treinadora pensa que ela é incrível e ela decidiu que iria fazer uma rotina para uma canção de Madonna."

Rachel assentiu com entusiasmo. "Ela é um gênio. O que você acha dela, Britt?"

"Hall Of Fame MILF" Respondeu Brittany. Um lascivo tom esmaltado nublando seus olhos azul-bebê.

"Não deixe Santana ouvir você dizer isso. Ela provavelmente vai querer caçar Madonna e corta-lhe..." Ambas as meninas riram na imagem mental de Santana _caçando _Madonna.

Foi nesse clima descontraído que Brittany deixou Rachel na sua sala e depois se dirigiu a sua própria classe.

Rachel foi se sentar na sua mesa como de costume. O que ela não contava é com o estouro de boiada que se seguiu ao seu redor. Praticamente todas as mesas ao seu redor foram tomadas por garotos do time de futebol e os nerds de costume. Todos eles olhando para ela com expectativa.

_Que porra era aquela?_

Por precaução ela pegou seu lápis e estava pronta para enfiar no olho do primeiro que se atrevesse a fazer alguma gracinha. Por que a classe de hoje não poderia ter sido no laboratório? Pelo menos lá ela teria um monte de bisturis ao seu alcance.

"Rachel você tem que nos dizer o seu segredo!" Um garoto nerd e dentuço falou, sendo apoiado pelos demais.

_Segredo? Que segredo?_

"Sim, você tem que nos dizer suas manhas!" Outro garoto, dessa vez um dos atletas, falou.

As sobrancelhas de Rachel quase sumiram em meio aos seus cabelos.

_Do que diabos eles estavam falando?_

"Do que..." Começou a falar aturdida até ser interrompida por um rapaz magricelo a sua direita.

"Xiiiiii, Ela está falando!" O rapaz praticamente estava em cima dela.

"Sai da frente, você não é transparente!" Um dos atletas pegou o garoto pelo colarinho e o fez se sentar direito na cadeira.

Rachel sorriu agradecida.

"Do quê vocês estão falando?"

"Como do quê estamos falando?" Outro rapaz perguntou indignado.

"Sim do quê? Vocês estão me cercando me perguntando quais os meus segredos. Mas segredo de quê?"

Os meninos se olharam entre si. Depois voltaram a olhar para ela.

"Estamos falando da sua _pegada. _Como você fez para pegar a Quinn? E todas aquelas garotas ao seu redor? Você é como um guru da pegação!" Um dos meninos prontamente respondeu.

Rachel ficou um minuto inteiro, calada, para logo em seguida rachar o bico na risada. Ela ria agarrada a mesa. Os rapazes não entenderam o motivo do riso desenfreado.

"Por que ela está rindo?"

"Ela enlouqueceu de vez?"

"O que foi que dissemos que era tão engraçado?"

Com as perguntas aleatórias sendo jogadas ao redor, Rachel riu mais difícil a ainda. Mas depois de um tempo ela foi se acalmando até restarem algumas lágrimas fujonas.

"Rapazes... O que os fazem achar que eu sou... Como é mesmo? Há sim, _guru da pegação?" _Rachel disse com alguma dificuldade para conter o riso.

"Como assim o que nos faz achar? Você está namorando _Quinn Fabray! _Você tem Santana Lopes como sombra! Brittany Pearce como brinquedo de abraçar pessoal. Simplesmente a trindade profana tem você sob suas asas! E sem contar com todo o plantel delas lhe mimando mais do que um Rei." Um rapaz sardento enumerou de olhos arregalados. Todos os demais concordaram com veemência.

Rachel fez uma careta. Não era bem assim que ela via as coisas. E muito menos que poderia ser classificado como uma tática de pegação. Ela deu um bufo. Garotos são tão estúpidos.

"Você tem que nos dizer o seu segredo. Oh Mestra!" Um garoto que Rachel lembrava-se vagamente do clube de leitura, reverenciou-a.

Rachel teve um novo ataque de riso. Ela esperava sim ser reverenciada por uma multidão... Mas claro que isso se deveria pelo seu talento inato para as artes... E não por suas supostas táticas sedutivas... Que são um pouco limitadas, infelizmente.

Todos os garotos ficaram emburrados com o novo ataque de risos da diva.

"Que diabos está acontecendo?" Mercedes estava boquiaberta com a balburdia ao redor de Rachel. A diva negra estava um pouco preocupada que a menina finalmente bateu o ultimo pino de sua cabeça.

Rachel se agarrou a algum resquício de controle para tentar responder a pergunta aturdida de Mercedes. Mas a única coisa que saiu foi palavras entre cortadas pelo riso.

Mercedes pegou algumas coisas como: mestra, guru, segredos do mistério feminino.

"Alguém pode me explicar alguma coisa!?"

Um dos atletas do time de hóquei chamado Todd, respondeu com algum aborrecimento.

"Olha, você está nos atrapalhando. Precisamos da orientação da nossa mestra. Portanto vá embora Mercedão."

Mercedes tinha uma veia assustadoramente proeminente na testa. Ela agarrou Todd pelo colarinho e o trouxe bem próximo a seu rosto. Com voz de algum demônio das profundezas do inferno ela rosnou para o atleta:

"Quem você está chamando de Mercedão?"

Todd aparentemente estava muito arrependido pelo seu comentário infeliz.

Rachel ficou com pena do rapaz e resolveu ajudá-lo.

"Mercedes se acalme. Tenho certeza que ele não quis ofendê-la."

Mercedes lançou um olhar terrível para o rapaz antes de soltá-lo. Carrancuda ela deu um bico no nerd ao lado de Rachel, para se sentar ao lado da morena.

"Diva, do que esses garotos estão falando?"

O ar de riso voltou a expressão de Rachel. Ela contou a Mercedes o que estava acontecendo. Mercedes explodiu no riso logo em seguida. E riu mais difícil ainda nos termos que agora os garotos se referiam a ela.

Tudo era muito engraçado, e por um momento Rachel e Mercedes esqueceram suas diferenças.

Quem não entendeu nada, evidentemente, foi Santana e Lindsay. Elas estavam compreensivelmente confusas quando ao adentrarem na sala, e terem se deparado com tal cena. Achando que Rachel estivesse em apuros as duas líderes abriram caminho a tapas.

"Saiam do meu caminho perdedores!" Rosnou a latina. "Rachel você está..."

Santana ficou com uma perfeita cara otária ao ver Rachel e Mercedes rindo que nem um par de hienas e os garotos ao redor, todos chateados como um bando de meninos de cinco anos.

Lindsay estava preocupada que Rachel estivesse sobre os efeitos de vicodin novamente.

Depois de terem sido informadas da situação, as duas líderes se juntaram ao coro de risos.

Shelby que acabara de chegar a sala para começar sua aula, também não entendeu nada.

-x-x-x-

Durante toda a manhã Rachel foi seguida por uma multidão de garotos em busca da sua sabedoria milenar...

_Sim! Agora estavam tratando suas táticas de sedução de sabedoria milenar._

Garotos realmente conseguiam ser muito estúpidos.

O pior era que eles a seguiam com caderninhos em mãos e só a chamavam de Mestra. Rachel já não achava nada engraçado. Principalmente se interferia com sua rotina rigorosa de compromissos. Isso, e Santana batizando-a de Mestra Hobbit.

Claro e evidente que a latina não deixaria passar uma oportunidade de tirar uma com a cara dela, pensou carrancuda. Adicione a isso, o detalhe de Quinn estar com a manhã toda ocupada com a treinadora, e seu humor ficou mais ralo ainda. Ela queria Quinn.

Pela hora do almoço Rachel achou uma mesa vazia no refeitório e sem nenhum sinal de garotos sem noção para aporrinha-la. Ela ficou aliviada.

"Olá Rachel." Lindsay se juntou a menina.

"Olá Lindsay."

"Você se importa se eu me sentar para almoçar com você?"

"Mas é claro que não. Você é sempre bem vinda a partilhar o almoço comigo."

Lindsay olhou suavemente para a menina.

Com dez minutos de refeição, elas foram interrompidas pela chegada dos membros do glee clube.

Lindsay apertou os punhos.

Rachel ficou inteiramente neutra. Ela se sentia insensível à presença deles. A morena acreditava que este era o melhor modo de encara-los.

Mercedes foi quem tomou a liderança.

"Rachel queremos pedir desculpas pelo nosso comportamento."

"Sim, sentimos muito por termos feito você sentir como se não valesse alguma coisa." Artie prosseguiu.

"Estamos profundamente envergonhados de nossas ações." Kurt concluiu.

Em outras circunstancias Rachel saltaria a essa oportunidade de desculpas. Mas esses eram tempos passados. Uma outra Rachel que facilmente perdoava e acabava sempre se dando mal. A nova Rachel, agora estava aprendendo com passos lentos porém firmes, o que era ter verdadeiros amigos que a respeitavam como um ser humano decente. A nova Rachel aprendeu que só palavras não bastavam para provar seu arrependimento. Ações também deveriam ser feitas.

Rachel entendia agora, que ela não deveria ficar correndo atrás de quem não mostrava querer ser realmente seu amigo. Ela tinha seu valor. Ela merecia o mesmo respeito que qualquer pessoa deve ter.

Então ela deixaria o tempo se encarregar de mostrar, se a intenção de alguns membros do glee realmente eram sinceras. Ela estava cansada de quebrar a cara.

Por isso, como a pessoa educada que era. Ela aceitou as desculpas. Mas não pôs nenhum tipo de fé na sinceridade deles.

"Aceito suas desculpas. Acho que foi muito difícil para vocês terem de fazer isso, visto que estavam muito acostumados a acharem que poderiam ser grosseiros comigo e não se dignarem a se desculpar quando estavam errados. Realmente é uma atitude muito grande de suas partes." Rachel comentou calmamente.

Todos eles se remexeram incomodados.

"Vocês já se desculparam e ela já aceitou suas desculpas. Mas agora sugiro que saiam daqui." Lindsay foi curta e grossa. Se ela ouvisse mais alguma coisa deles, era capaz dela vomitar.

Hesitantes, os membros do glee se retiraram para sua mesa de costume para almoçar. Todos eles com o rabo entre as pernas.

Rachel segurou a mão de Lindsay.

"Obrigada."

"Sem problemas."

Quase no final do almoço é que Rachel pode por os olhos sobre sua namorada. Quinn estava com cara de azeda, mas depois ficou doce quando seus olhos pousaram sobre Rachel, depois voltou a azedar quando viu Lindsay ao lado da namorada.

Se olhar pudesse matar...

Antes de se sentar, ela cumprimentou sua namorada com um beijo bem demorado que gritava possessividade. Lindsay lançou um olhar a Quinn que poderia congelar o inferno em poucos segundos.

E ao mesmo tempo em que essa cena estava rolando, os discípulos seguidores esquisitos de Rachel, documentavam toda a situação.

_Duas gatas brigando ferozmente por ela._

Sua mestra era um gênio do relacionamento.

"E aê mestra hobbit!" Santana saudou. Ela e Brittany se aboletaram em um acento em frente à diva. Outras líderes se juntaram também.

Rachel queria enfiar o canudinho do seu copo no nariz de Santana. E Santana só fez rir debochadamente da intenção quase visível da baixinha.

"Rachel porque você não me disse que era uma guru do sexo? Talvez você pudesse ser a guru do meu relacionamento com a Sany! Guardamos um guia do kama Sutra para lésbicas na minha casa." Brittany perguntou, infelizmente um pouco alto.

Santana parou de rir na hora, ao mesmo tempo em que Rachel gargalhava vingativamente da latina.

Quinn e Lindsay ficaram com cara de taxo e os rapazes ao redor elevaram Rachel ao status de lenda.

_Ela é o cara._

-x-x-x-

A caminho da sala do glee Rachel vinha tentando explicar a sua namorada hiper ciumenta que historia era aquela de guro do sexo que Brittany mencionou e a horda de garotos que surgiam do nada chamando-a de mestra.

Com alguma paciência evocada por uma entidade superior, Rachel explicou a situação ridícula na aula de Biologia, que até então era engraçada, mas depois deixou de ser, quando começou a atrapalhar sua rotina de compromissos. E como Santana não perdia uma oportunidade de emplacar um novo apelido para ela. E também que provavelmente Brittany erroneamente entendeu a historia toda, de modo errado.

Mais calma Quinn aceitou a explicação, e com algum humor sádico, mencionou a ironia da historia. Se esses garotos soubessem quem era a predadora...

Ao chegarem à sala as meninas se depararam com um aviso colado na porta.

_Caros membros do glee._

_Por hoje a prática está cancelada. Mas na quinta-feira a reunião segue normal._

_Prof: Schuester._

E essa agora...

As meninas olharam entre si e deram de ombros. Pelo menos elas chegariam cedo para a prática extra da treinadora.

-x-x-x-

"CADEIRANTES FARIAM UMA PIRÂMIDE MUITO MAIS ESTAVEL DO QUE VOCÊS! VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS. VOCÊS NÃO VÃO SAIR DAQUI ATÉ EU VER SANGUEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sue berrou através de seu megafone.

Quem via isso de fora, achava que a treinadora estava passando dos limites. Mas para as meninas do plantel, a treinadora estava até pegando leve.

Sue fez suas subalternas praticarem a rotina pelo menos três vezes mais. Ao final do ultimo arremesso de sua flyer. Sue reparou na situação vergonhosa que estava acontecendo nas arquibancadas.

"BEBÊ STREISAND! EXPLIQUE-SE!" Sue berrou apontando para fora do campo.

Todas as garotas do plantel ficaram boquiabertas. Rachel gemeu em desgosto.

Tudo porque, vários garotos praticamente lotaram a arquibancada carregando cartazes de incentivo a ela. Tinha cartaz que conseguia ser mais medonho que o outro. E sem falar nos erros de ortografia.

Mestra nós te amamos!

_Gay_

Rachel Berry a melhor pegadora!

_Mentira_

Rachel Berry A Lenda.

_Bonitinho_

Te seguiremos a toda hora para todo o sempre

_Quinn vai odiar com certeza._

Santana estava cacarejando de tanto rir. Ela se segurava em Brittany porque caso o contrário ela estaria rolando pelo gramado.

"Eu não tenho culpa de nada!" Rachel se defendeu.

"Eu não me importo. Torcida particular só para quem pode pagar pelas garotas dos Texas Rangers. No meu campo, torcida só a do meu plantel."

Rachel resmungou de braços cruzados.

Ate o final da prática, Rachel teve que fazer um grande esforço para ignorar a plateia indesejada.

"Não sei por que toda essa balburdia. Nós sabemos que a Hobbit tem o sex appeal de uma cadeira." Santana comentou casualmente.

Quinn e Lindsay poderiam ter matado Santana só com a força de seu olhar.

Rachel ficou congelada no lugar, mas depois uma chama começou a queimar no seu interior e ela assumiu uma postura que seus colegas de clube conheciam muito bem.

Era a postura de quem vai provar que os outros estão errados.

Sue conhecendo o temperamento da pequena Banshee, tentou em vão impedir o que se seguiria a seguir.

_As vezes ela detestava Rachel Berry._

Rachel puxou Brittany e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, a loira se animou na mesma hora. A bailarina buscou Claire e Deidre e cochichou algo para elas. As duas prontamente concordaram com o quer que Brittany tenha dito.

Deidre foi até o sistema de som. Ela pegou um Ipod de sua bolsa que estava perto do som e depois conectou o aparelho via cabo USB. Enquanto isso, Rachel se posicionava. Brittany e Claire orientaram o restante das meninas para as arquibancadas. Quinn e Santana propositalmente posicionadas bem na frente e no centro.

Sue revirou os olhos, ela nem se daria o trabalho de interromper. Ela não ia conseguir mesmo.

Rachel aguardou Brittany, Claire e Deidre voltarem e se postarem ao lado dela.

As primeiras batidas de _You Rock My World _de Michael Jackson começaram a tocar através dos poderosos autofalantes do aparelho de som.

Darkchild

I like that

Darkchild

Eu gosto disso

My life will never be the same

Cause girl you came and changed

The way I walk

The way I talk

Minha vida nunca mais será a mesma

Porque garota, você veio e modificou

O modo como caminho

O modo como falo

I cannot explain

These things I feel for you

But girl, you know it's true

Stay with me

Fulfill my dreams

And I'll be all you need

Eu não consigo explicar

Essas coisas que eu sinto por você

Mas garota, você sabe que é verdade

Fique comigo

Realize meus sonhos

E eu serei tudo que você precisa

Feels so right

Girl

I've searched for the perfect love all my life

All my life

Feels like I

Like I

Have finally found a perfect love this time

And I finally found

Parece tão certo

Garota

Eu procurei o amor perfeito pra toda minha vida

Toda minha vida

Parece que eu

Que eu

Finalmente encontrei um amor perfeito dessa vez

E eu finalmente encontrei

Come on, girl

Vamos lá, garota

You rocked my world

You know you did

And everything I own I give

The rarest love who'd think I'd find

Someone like you to call mine

Você balançou meu mundo

Você sabe que você fez

E te dou tudo que eu tenho

O amor mais raro quem iria pensar que eu encontraria

Alguém como você para chamar de minha

You rocked my world

You know you did

And everything I own I give

The rarest love who'd think I'd find

Someone like you to call mine

Você balançou meu mundo

Você sabe que você fez

E te dou tudo que eu tenho

O amor mais raro quem iria pensar que eu encontraria

Alguém como você para chamar de minha

In time

I knew that love would bring

Such happiness to me

I tried to keep my sanity

I've waited patiently

Girl, you know it seems

My life is so complete

A love that's true because of you

Keep doing what you do

Em tempo

Eu sabia que o amor traria

Esta felicidade para mim

Eu tentei manter minha lucidez

Eu esperei pacientemente

Garota, você sabe que parece

Minha vida esta totalmente completa

Um amor que é verdadeiro devido a você

Continue fazendo o que você faz

Think that I

Finally found the perfect love

I've searched for all my life

Searched for all my life

Think I'd find

Such a perfect love that's awesomely so right

Acho que eu

Finalmente encontrei o amor perfeito

Que procurei por toda minha vida

Procurei por toda minha vida

Acho que encontrei

Um amor perfeito que é fantasticamente tão certo

Girl

You rocked my world

You know you did

Come on, come on, come on

Everything I own I give

You rock my world

The rarest love who'd think I'd find

Girl

Someone like you to call mine

Garota

Você balançou meu mundo

Você sabe que você fez

Vamos, vamos, vamos

Te dou tudo que eu tenho

Você balança meu mundo

O amor mais raro quem iria pensar que eu encontraria

Garota

Alguém como você para chamar de minha

You rocked my world

You rock my world

You know you did

You rock my world

And everything I own I give

Girl

The rarest love who'd think I'd find

Girl, girl

Someone like you to call mine

Você balançou meu mundo

Você balança meu mundo

Você sabe que você fez

Você balança meu mundo

E te dou tudo que eu tenho

Garota

O amor mais raro quem iria pensar que eu encontraria

Garota, garota

Alguém como você para chamar de minha

You rocked my world

You know you did

And everything I own I give

You rock my world

The rarest love who'd think I'd find

Someone like you to call mine

Você balançou meu mundo

Você sabe que você fez

E te dou tudo que eu tenho

Você balança meu mundo

O amor mais raro quem iria pensar que eu encontraria

Alguém como você para chamar de minha

And girl, I know that this is love

I felt the magic's all in the air

And girl, I'll never get enough

That's why I'll always have to have you here

E garota, eu sei que isto é amor

Eu senti a mágica toda no ar

E garota, eu nunca terei o suficiente

Isto porque eu sempre tenho que ter você aqui

You rocked my world

You rock my world

You know you did

Everything I own I give

Look what you did to me, baby

The rarest love who'd think I'd find

Someone like you to call mine

You, you, you, you

You rock my world

Você balançou meu mundo

Você balança meu mundo

Você sabe que você fez

Te dou tudo que eu tenho

Olhe o que você fez a mim, baby

O amor mais raro quem iria pensar que eu encontraria

Alguém como você para chamar de minha

Você, você, você, você

Você balança meu mundo

You rocked my world

You know you did

I cannot explain

And everything I own I give

Cause you rock my world

The rarest love who'd think I'd find

Someone like you to call mine

You rock my world

Você balançou meu mundo

Você sabe que você fez

Eu não consigo explicar

E te dou tudo que eu tenho

Porque você balança meu mundo

O amor mais raro quem iria pensar que eu encontraria

Alguém como você para chamar de minha

Você balança meu mundo

You rock my world

You rocked my world, you know you did

The way you talk to me

The way you're loving me

The way you give it to me

You rocked my world, you know you did

Você balança meu mundo

Você balançou meu mundo, você sabe que você fez

O modo como você fala comigo

O modo como você está me amando

O modo como você dá isso pra mim

Você balançou meu mundo, você sabe que você fez

You rock my world

You rock my world

You rock my world

You rock my world

Você balança meu mundo

Você balança meu mundo

Você balança meu mundo

Você balança meu mundo

Come on, girl

Come on, girl,

Vamos lá, garota

Vamos lá, garota

Baby, baby, baby

It's you and me

Baby, baby, baby

Isso é você e eu

You and me

You and me

Você e eu

Você e eu

You rock my world

You rock my world

You rock my world

Você balança meu mundo

Você balança meu mundo

Você balança meu mundo

Rachel cantou e dançou cada verso da musica de Michael Jackson com toda a paixão e a intenção de seduzir. Ela sabia que Deidre era uma grande fã do já falecido pop star e que vez ou outra ela, Claire e Brittany, trocavam figurinhas sobre coreografias do cantor.

Portanto, foi uma apresentação improvisada?

_Sim! _

Foi espetacular?

_Psss é claro que foi. Estamos falando de Rachel Berry por favor_.

Brittany é sensacional?

_É claro. Ainda duvidam?_

Claire e Deidre são as melhores em improviso espetaculares?

_Mais uma vez... Quem ainda duvida?_

Sue ainda não entendia porque ela ainda se espantava com Rachel Berry. A garota com certeza botava uma competição dura contra aquele coelho energizado da Duracel. E ainda lhe fornecia uma fonte constante de ideias.

O campeonato nacional estava no papo. Ninguém mais teria uma pirâmide perfeita e totalmente musical na competição.

_Sue Sylvester era um gênio._

Ela as vezes detestava Rachel Berry que também era conhecida como filhote de Banshee?

_Sim!_

Ela também admirava a garota?

_É claro que sim, bando de estúpidos!_

-x-x-x-

Santana tinha o péssimo hábito de instigar Rachel ao seu limite. Ela fazia de má intenção? No passado, talvez. No presente? Ela o fazia para fazer Rachel abrir os olhos que tantas vezes a própria Santana e associados, faziam questão de jogar terra.

Na aula de biologia ela entendeu o motivo do riso de Rachel. Ela, a garota que era considerada sem sal, era agora a mais nova sensação entre os garotos. Sua líder naquela baboseira de mística feminina.

_Mística Feminina... Francamente._

Mas Santana viu de baixo daquele auto desprezo jovial, a insegurança sobre a capacidade do próprio sex appel profundamente enterrado sobre camadas e camadas de timidez.

Mas quando provocada... Rachel Berry se desfazia do manto da timidez e trazia as pessoas prezas sobre o seu poder de hipnose. Santana exercia apenas o trabalho de instigar a diva. E claro aproveitar o show. Seu bebê loiro com certeza _you rock my world _(Balançava o seu mundo).

Ainda se abanando ela apreciava a vista quase obscena da coreografia de Rachel Berry e Brittany. O armário do zelador em breve estaria sendo utilizado. Santana espiou Quinn e não ficou nada surpresa com o estado dela.

Santana escondeu o riso. Rachel é quem teria o mundo balançado em seus alicerces, pensou lasciva.

Quinn só queria dar uma mordidinha nela... Não, lambe-la... Risque isso, Quinn queria possuir Rachel ali mesmo. Dane-se os outros. Pensou _acesa_.

Para finalizar as cheeleaders batiam palmas animadíssimas. Os garotos faziam coro junto com elas, ao som de mestra, mestra, mestra, mestra, mestra.

-x-x-x-

Na sala dos professores, Will tentava conseguir que algumas de suas chamadas para os pais de Rachel se completassem. No vigésimo toque finamente um deles atendeu.

"_Alô?"_

"Senhor Berry?"

"Sim, Hiram Berry falando."

Will suspirou aliviado.

"Senhor Berry, eu sou Will Shuester. Professor e treinador do clube do coral de Rachel. Será que o senhor teria um minuto para conversar?"

N/A: O caldo vai entornar... Assim como o meu coração entornou com o episodio I Do. Quintanna? Sério?

Ryan Murphy é um c$&$#&P_)(*)(**¨%%$$# #$%


	38. O tapa de quem amamos dói mais

**Capitulo 38: O tapa de quem amamos dói mais.**

Uma das coisas que mais apavorava Hiram Berry eram as circunstâncias do nascimento de sua filha Rachel. Quando ele e LeRoy decidiram ter um bebê juntos, eles fizeram uma pesquisa minuciosa para encontrar a candidata que cumprisse todos os requisitos necessários .

Não foi uma tarefa fácil, principalmente em um cidade como Lima. Mas quando eles se encontraram pela primeira vez com Shelby os Berry souberam imediatamente que ela era a candidata perfeita. Até o sonho dela em querer fazer um nome para si, na Broadway, era perfeito para seus próprios planos.

O processo de fertilização foi rápido, e com alguns ajustes, Shelby se mudou para a casa deles para que pudesse passar de modo tranquilo por todas as etapas da gravidez.

Hiram sempre acreditou que seria fácil para Shelby se desprender emocionalmente do bebê, afinal ela havia entrado nessa situação pelo dinheiro e também pela chance de ajudar dois caras gays, a terem um filho. Mas no decorrer da gestação, as coisas foram mudando. E isso ficou bem claro quando eles foram fazer o primeiro ultrassom para saber o sexo da criança. Quando eles vislumbraram as primeiras imagens do pequenino ser humano que viriam a amar, a emoção bateu forte.

E a emoção foi mais forte ainda quando a médica revelou eles estavam esperando uma menina. Hiram, LeRoy e Shelby não cabiam em si de felicidade.

Uma menina...

Enquanto LeRoy conversava com a médica, Hiram foi até Shelby. Ele a pegou olhando fixamente para o monitor com a imagem da filha deles. E o que Hiram viu, alavancou o medo dele. Shelby olhava para o monitor com uma ânsia quase desesperada. Como se ela quisesse sua filha, ali, agora. Foi nesse ponto que Hiram começou a temer Shelby, começou a duvidar seriamente se ela conseguiria se desprender da criança.

Quando ele e LeRoy discutiram sobre a possibilidade de filhos, Hiram não ficou tão entusiasmado assim. Mas por amor ao marido ele concordou. E Hiram não poderia ter ficado mais feliz em ter seguido adiante. A partir do momento em que ele ouviu as primeiras batidas do coraçãozinho unidas a uma imagem nítida de sua filhinha... Hiram se apaixonou perdidamente por ela.

Então quando ele vislumbrou aquele olhar de ânsia em Shelby. Ele ficou com medo, muito medo. Medo de perder sua filha.

No decorrer da gravidez de Shelby as desconfianças de Hiram cesceram vertiginosamente. Shelby trouxe a tona uma personalidade materna muito forte e Hiram decidiu fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Ele consultou um advogado da vara familiar e questionou quais meios legais seriam possíveis viabilizar para garantir a segurança de sua família.

No final do dia Hiram levou para casa uma minuta de contrato. LeRoy e Shelby ficaram chocados. Shelby teve que engolir em seco o seu ódio. Cada cláusula era uma forma de feri-la. E ela já estava começando a sentir o gosto amargo de sua decisão.

Naquela noite LeRoy e Hiram discutiram sobre o contrato, LeRoy achou um pouco extremo a atitude do marido. Hiram por sua vez foi bem categórico ao afirmar que eles precisavam se proteger contra qualquer situação que viesse a por em perigo a sua família.

A discussão foi longa, mas por no final eles decidiram deixar a questão em banho maria. Eles não queriam submeter Shelby a mais stress. Mas as coisas entre eles ficaram bem estranhas. Hiram era muito protetor de sua filha ainda não nascida e isso estava irritando Shelby.

LeRoy tentava amenizar a situação do jeito que podia. Foram os Nove meses e meio mais longos de sua existência.

_Sim! Nove meses e meio!_

É claro que sua estrelinha tinha que fazer algum drama e manter seus pais em agonizante espera. E essa espera tornou Shelby em um ser perigoso... Ele e Hiram pareciam que estavam pisando em ovos ao redor dela. Mulheres grávias eram as coisas mais intimidantes da face da terra. Claro que eles não diriam uma coisa dessas na cara dela. Eles ainda queriam viver.

No dia 18 de Dezembro de 1994 suas vidas mudaram para sempre. No meio da tarde, os Berry e Shelby tomavam um lanchinho. Shelby havia se levantado para pegar mais uma xícara de chá e ela não deu dois passos quando ela se envergou para frente e uma pequena poça de água se fez sob seus pés.

Hiram e LeRoy ficaram de queixo caído só olhando para Shelby. Ela rosnou para que eles se mexessem ou então ela daria a luz à filha deles bem ali no meio da cozinha.

Foi um pandemônio só. LeRoy estava a beira de um desmaio enquanto Shelby se dobrava de dor. Hiram não sabia a quem acudir primeiro. Shelby resolveu o dilema, dando um par de bofetadas em LeRoy e rosnando para Hiram que a prioridade ali era ela e sua garotinha.

Com tudo nos eixos os homens Berry carregaram uma Shelby ENORME e RAIVOSA, para a maternidade. Assim que eles passaram da porta de entrada, eles foram recebidos por uma simpática enfermeira trazendo uma cadeira de rodas. A enfermeira sorridente ficava perguntando com uma voz doentiamente doce como a futura mamãe estava se sentindo.

Shelby queria esmurra-la. Essa incompetente não estava vendo que ela estava morrendo de dor?

Talvez pressentindo o perigo, LeRoy deu um jeito de desviar a atenção assassina da morena. Em menos de dez minutos todos estavam na sala de parto. Hiram e LeRoy estavam devidamente paramentados e Shelby rosnava insultos a esquerda e a direita.

O momento mais tenso foi quando a médica resmungou que Shelby estava sangrando demais, o que deixou os pais muito apreensivos. Shelby rezou e implorou a Deus que nada de mal acontecesse a sua filha. A médica habilmente contornou a situação e pediu a Shelby que fizesse um ultimo esforço.

As 17:30 veio ao mundo Rachel Barbra Berry com o par de pulmões mais impressionantes que a médica já viu. Seu choro era alto e indignado. Afinal quem gosta de ser suspenso de cabeça para baixo?

LeRoy estava os prantos de felicidade. Ele seguiu como um cão de guarda a enfermeira que levava sua filha. Hiram não sabia que poderia sentir um amor tão grande por outra pessoa além de seu marido. Ele não entendia como um dia ele pôde não ter desejado ter filhos. E Hiram não poderia ter ficado mais feliz em ter mudado de ideia.

A partir do momento em que Rachel veio ao mundo, Hiram ficou ciente de duas coisas: Ele estava perdidamente apaixonado por sua filha. E a segunda: Shelby se tornou uma ameaça real a sua família.

Ele presenciou um momento único entre mãe e filha. Shelby nunca desviou seus olhos da menina. E em meio as enfermeiras que cuidavam da recém nascida, Rachel pareceu ter pressentido a presença de sua mãe, ela abriu seus olhinhos e o cravou diretamente nos olhos de Shelby.

Foi algo muito poderoso que balançou o alicerce de Hiram. Shelby observava com ânsia feroz, as enfermeiras tocarem em sua filha, parecia que ela queria rasgar as mãos daquelas estranhas para longe da sua cria.

Hiram tomou as medidas necessárias para proteger sua família, para proteger sua filha. Para muitos pode parecer cruel e insensível ter obrigado Shelby a assinar um contrato a qual ela lançava mão de seus direitos parentais. Para Hiram, ele fez o que era necessário.

Mas agora, depois de tanto anos... Essa mulher estava de volta em suas vidas. O medo se apossou de Hiram de tal modo que por um momento ele temeu passar mal. Foi nesse estado que LeRoy o encontrou assim que ele chegou em casa.

"Hiram? O que aconteceu, você está bem?" LeRoy rapidamente se aproximou do marido.

"Shelby está de volta. Ela está em contato com nossa filha há algum tempo." Disparou.

LeRoy recuou horrorizado.

"O quê? C-como?" Balbuciou aturdido.

"Desde o ano passado." Hiram então contou tudo o que sabia, a partir da conversa que teve com o professor de sua filha.

"O que vamos fazer?" LeRoy estava arrasado.

"Primeiro temos que conversar com a nossa filha."

Hiram e LeRoy estavam apreensivos.

-x-x-x-

Após o treino, Rachel se despediu de Quinn, Santana e Brittany. A trindade levou a diva em casa e depois tiveram que ir embora, para cumprir algumas tarefas da treinadora Sylvester. Muito a contra gosto das meninas.

Rachel entrou em casa e ficou muito surpresa de ver seus pais. A saudação feliz que ela normalmente dava a eles, morreu em seus lábios quando ela se deparou com as expressões fechadas deles.

"Pai? Papai? O que está acontecendo?"

"Eu é que deveria lhe perguntar. O que esta acontecendo Rachel?" Hiram retorquiu.

Rachel ficou surpresa com o tom de voz do pai.

"Do que o senhor está falando?" Perguntou confusa.

"Estou falando de Shelby Corcoran!" Hiram respondeu temperamental. "Como essa mulher chegou a você? E como no mundo você teve a coragem de mentir para seus pais sobre isso e por tanto tempo?"

Rachel recuou dois passos. Como eles ficaram sabendo disso?

"Como vocês..."

Hiram a cortou friamente.

"Não importa como soubemos! O que queremos saber é porquê você escondeu isso de mim e de LeRoy. Nós te criamos melhor do que isso." Acusou ressentido.

Rachel sentiu-se acuada. Seu pai nunca falou com ela desse jeito.

LeRoy imediatamente deu um passo e pousou uma mão no ombro do marido, como se para lembra-lo de manter a calma. Eles estavam ali para conversar.

Hiram respirou fundo.

"Responda Rachel!"

Rachel precisou de um minuto para encontrar sua voz.

"Eu sei sobre o contrato que vocês estabeleceram para mamãe assinar." Rachel confessou.

Hiram e LeRoy recuaram diante da noticia, mas por motivos diferentes cada. LeRoy recuou pois ele não imaginaria que sua filha um dia pudesse saber sobre esse maldito documento. Hiram por outro lado, recuou por ter ouvido sua filhinha ter ser referido a Shelby como mãe. Ele não queria que Rachel chamasse essa mulher de mãe, ele não queria que ela sequer tivesse contato com essa maldita mulher. Hiram sabia, ele sabia que ela era perigosa.

"Eu vou mandar essa mulher para a cadeia!" Hiram vociferou e Rachel ficou assustada.

"O QUÊ? NÃO!" Gritou Rachel.

"Eu não quero essa mulher perto de você! E se eu tiver que manda-la para a cadeia, eu o farei!"

"Eu não vou permitir que o senhor faça isso! A mamãe não tem culpa de nada."

Ouvir Rachel chamar novamente Sheby elo termo de mamãe, levou Hiram a um estado temporariamente irracional que o faria lamentar profundamente o seu próximo ato.

Cego de raiva, rancor e medo. Hiram levantou a mão e golpeou violentamente a face da de sua querida filha. Por ser menor, Rachel facilmente foi batida para fora de seu eixo.

"HIRAM!" LeRoy gritou. Ele voou na direção da filha.

Hiram voltou a si no momento em que ele registrou o grito de seu marido. A enormidade do seu ato vil, bate contra ele, com a força de uma bola de demolição.

"Rachel..." Sussurrou angustiado.

Rachel não tinha nenhuma reação. Ela tinha uma mão sobre a face agredida. Era como se ela não acreditasse no que acabara de acontecer. A dor que ela estava sentindo no rosto, nem se equiparava com a dor o seu coração.

_Seu paizinho lhe bateu? Como ele pôde fazer isso._

Rachel foi ficando de pé com a ajuda de seu papai LeRoy.

Hiram deu um passo para se aproximar dela.

Rachel foi tomada pelo medo. Ela recuou aterrorizada até bater na parede. Ela sentiu perto de seu pé, a sua bolsa. Sem pensar duas vezes ela agarrou a sacola e correu para fora de casa, sob os gritos de desespero de LeRoy.

Uma única coisa tomava a cabeça de Rachel.

Ela precisava de Quinn.

Ela precisava de seus braços.

-x-x-x-

Shelby preparava uma papinha para Beth, quando ela sentiu um aperto repentino no peito. Seu pensamento foi direto para Rachel.

-x-x-x-

Judy cozinhava o jantar para ela e sua filha. Ela separava algumas tiras de bacon para fritar. As vezes Judy não entendia esse amor obsessivo da filha, por um bacon.

Batidas fortes e sucessivas na porta da frente a assustaram.

Xingando ela foi atender a porta. Se fosse alguma testemunha de Jeová novamente... Ela lhes daria um pedaço de sua mente.

Bem... Não era uma testemunha de Jeová, com certeza.

Rachel Berry estava ali na sua porta em lágrimas e com um hematoma horroroso no lado esquerdo do rosto.

"S-senhora Fabray? Desculpe-me, eu pensei que a Quinn estivesse aqui. Ela não atende o celular e e-eu..." Rachel segurava a muito custo os soluços de dor. "Me desculpe pelo incômodo." Pediu humildemente.

A diva se virou para ir embora, mas Judy não aceitaria nada disso. Ela puxou a menina para seus braços. Foi tudo o que levou para Rachel desabar em um choro sentido.

Judy segurou aquela menina com toda uma ferocidade protetora. Ela ia descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Porque ela não podia conceber a ideia de que alguém teve a coragem de agredir essa menina.

-x-x-x-

"Sério? Vocês não tem decência?" Quinn resmungou aborrecida.

"Cale-se Fabray! Ninguém mandou você olhar o que não devia." Santana rebateu.

Quinn se virou para a latina, incrédula.

"E como é que eu não poderia ver? Vocês estavam praticamente copulando em publico!"

E a briga continuou por todo o trajeto até a casa da Fabray. Providencialmente era Brittany quem dirigia, dando assim todo o espaço necessário para sua namorada e Quinn brigarem.

A bailarina sorria secretamente. Foi muito engraçado ver a cara mortificada de Quinn quando ela as flagrou dando uns amassos na loja de artigos militares.

_Não perguntem. Eram ordens da treinadora Sylvester._

Quinn gritou um monte com elas.

Hauhuahuahuahuahuahuahuahauh auhauhauhauhauhauahuahuahua

"Porque você não se ocupa de verificar seu celular? Vai encher o saco da pixel." Santana Latiu.

Quinn devolveu o olhar raivoso. Mas mesmo assim ela pegou o seu celular que ela havia esquecido no carro. Ela franziu a testa com o numero de chamadas não atendidas.

"Alguma coisa errada?" Brittany perguntou preocupada.

"Rachel me ligou vinte e três vezes..." Respondeu preocupada.

Santana se desfez da cara de aborrecimento. Ela pressentia que alguma coisa não estava certo.

"PORRAAAAAAAAA!" Quinn gritou frustrada. Bem na hora em que ela iria retornar a ligação seu celular descarregou.

"Calma Quinn. Já chegamos na sua casa. Ligue para a Rachel." Brittany falou.

Depois de estacionar. As três meninas se dirigiram para dentro da mansão Fabray com pressa.

Assim que passou pela porta Quinn foi logo gritando.

"Mãe eu cheguei..."

A voz de Quinn morreu abruptamente. Santana e Brittany trombaram na chefe líder de torcida que parou repentinamente na entrada da sala.

"Que diabos Fabray! Você poderia ter avisado..." A voz de Santana também morreu.

"Rachel..." Brittany sussurrou.

No sofá da sala de estar. Judy segurava Rachel fortemente contra si. A menina chorava baixinho contra os braços protetores. Judy sussurrava palavras de conforto para a morena.

"Rachel?" Quinn chamou angustiada.

Ao som da voz da namorada, Rachel levantou a cabeça para encara-la.

Quinn, Santana e Brittany ficaram chocadas com o que viam.

Rachel, sua Rachel estava ferida.

Foda-se! Foda-se! Foda-se! Foda-se! Foda-se!

_**N/A: ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO DO CAPITULO. MAIS E MAIS DRAMA ESTÃO POR VIR... HUHAUAUAUHAUHAUHAUAUA.**_

_**MUITO OBRIGADA POR COMENTAREM.**_


	39. Senhora Fabray

**Capitulo 39: Senhora Fabray**

Judy trouxe Rachel para dentro de sua casa. Ela se estabeleceu com a morena no sofá da sala e a amparou. Rachel soluçava de um modo sentido, muito semelhante ao de sua filha Quinn quando seu ex-marido a expulsou de casa.

"Rachel... O que aconteceu?" Perguntou preocupada.

"Meu papai Hiram está bravo comigo porque eu encontrei minha mãe. Ele não a quer perto de nossa família. Começamos a gritar um com o outro e então ele me bateu..." A voz de Rachel falhou. "Meu papai..."

Judy apertou a menina com mais força contra si. Por uma boa meia hora a mulher fez o que pode para consolar a morena. Não entrava na cabeça dela, que um pai pudesse ter um tipo de atitude como essa.

Mas depois de tudo, ela teve como marido, Russel Fabray.

Judy ouviu o chamado de sua filha e se preparava para o que viria seguir.

-x-x-x-

Quinn não conseguia compreender o que seus olhos estavam vendo.

Rachel tentou limpar modestamente as lágrimas, mais falhou miseravelmente.

Quinn estava sobre Rachel mais rápido do que um raio. Ela se ajoelhou em frente a sua namorada e delicadamente lhe segurou a face machucada.

"Quem?" A voz de Quinn saiu extremamente fria.

Rachel em vez de responder, rodeou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Quinn. Ela precisava do conforto dos braços da loira.

Quinn por sua vez estava a pico com suas emoções. Mas ela jamais negaria qualquer tipo de conforto a Rachel.

Judy permitiu que sua filha caçula assumisse seu posto de confortadora. Era interessante observar esse lado tão aberto de sua Quinn. Judy voltou seu olhar para Santana e Brittany. Santana tinha as mãos firmemente enroladas em forma de punhos. Brittany era a imagem da perplexidade.

Santana se aproximou do sofá, ela parecia estar tendo muita dificuldade em formar alguma palavra, seu maxilar estava tão serrado que Judy temia que a menina trinca-se os dentes.

"Quem eu tenho que deixar tetraplégico?" Santana expeliu com alguma dificuldade.

"Você vai ter que entrar na fila." Quinn redarguiu friamente.

"Por enquanto ninguém vai entrar na frente de ninguém e muito menos deixá-los tetraplégicos." Judy interferiu de modo firme. Ela era bem conhecedora do gênio dessas duas.

"Eu vou ligar para seus pais Rachel. Eles precisam saber." Brittany tentou ser prestativa.

Rachel se encolheu ainda mais contra Quinn. Judy olhou para a menina, penalizada. A trindade não entendeu esse comportamento.

"Acho melhor chamarmos sua mãe. Dê-me o numero dela querida." Judy pediu a Brittany.

A confusão só pareceu aumentar sobre as cabeças da trindade.

Brittany passou o numero a Judy. A mulher se aproximou da diva e com voz terna ela perguntou:

"Querida, eu vou ligar para sua mãe e trazê-la aqui. Tudo bem para você?"

Rachel olhou para Judy.

"Esta tudo bem."

Judy se afastou para fazer a ligação.

-x-x-x-

Shelby estava em uma inquietação só. Ela tentou falar com Rachel por um bom par de vezes e nada. Ela se assustou quando seu celular tocou. Rapidamente ela atendeu sem checar o identificador.

"Rachel?" Ela disse ansiosa. Uma voz desconhecida é que se apresentou.

"Desculpe-me. Aqui quem fala é Judy Fabray, mãe de Quinn." Shelby sentiu sua preocupação aumentar.

"Rachel está neste momento em minha casa. Ela teve um grave desentendimento com seu pai Hiram e ele a agrediu. Você pode vir a minha casa?" Perguntou Judy cuidadosamente.

Shelby ficou dura como uma pedra, mas depois o mais puro ódio percorreu suas veias. Ninguém, ninguém tocava em sua filha.

"Você poderia me dar seu endereço?" Shelby pediu com alguma dificuldade em reinar sobre seu temperamento violento.

"Claro." Depois de anotar o endereço, Shelby agradeceu e confirmou sua chegada em trinta minutos.

Shelby precisou respirar muito fundo, mas respirar fundo mesmo. A vontade dela era ir até a casa dos Berry e arrancar o intestino de Hiram. Mas sua filha precisava dela.

Shelby recolheu a sacola de Beth e a abasteceu com fraldas, mamadeiras e outros itens. Depois ela vestiu sua jaqueta, pegou sua bolsa e a de Beth e as guardou previamente no carro. Ela voltou para dentro de casa para pegar sua caçula, que estava ocupada brincando com um ursinho de pelúcia dado por Rachel.

Shelby se inclinou sobre o chiqueirinho e pegou Beth.

"Ei amorzinho, nós vamos sair e encontrar sua Rachel que tal?" Shelby falou suavemente.

Ao ouvir o nome da irmã, Beth ficou instantaneamente alerta.

"Uechel!" Gritou alegremente.

Shelby sorriu indulgente para a filha caçula.

-x-x-x-

Quinn custava a acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Não entrava na cabeça dela a imagem de Hiram Berry cometer esse tipo de agressão. Na verdade ela não acreditava que ele pudesse levantar sequer a voz para Rachel.

Mas ele não só levantou a voz, como levantou a mão também.

Quinn compreendia o âmago da dor de Rachel. Ela compreendia muito bem. Rachel tinha os pais como seu porto mais seguro, de tudo e de todos. E ter seu alicerce abalado...

Quinn abraçou Rachel mais apertado.

Santana rondava a volta delas em fúria contida. Ela abria e fechava as mãos em uma vã tentativa de aliviar sua tensão.

_Tentativa falha_

Santana olhava para o hematoma medonho no rosto de sua Oompa Loompa e ela sentia seu coração se encher de raiva novamente.

_Madre de Dios..._

Suas mãos estavam tremendo muito. Brittany que era uma grande conhecedora da personalidade volátil da namorada se aproximou e envolveu sua latina briguenta em seus braços.

"San... Ela precisa de nossa força muito mais do que o nosso desejo de violência." Brittany sabiamente sussurrou ao pé do ouvido da namorada. "Você pode fazer isso por ela? Você pode ser mais um apoio forte para ela?" Brittany pediu suavemente.

Santana não sabia como ela conseguiu tirar forças para atender ao pedido de Brittany, mas ela o fez. Olhando para a criatura quebrada que era Rachel, Santana sentiu seu interior quebrar junto com ela. Todos os palavrões existentes no mundo não seriam suficientes para expelir um mísero décimo de sua raiva.

Brittany queria muito enrolar Rachel em seus braços. Que nem ela fazia com Lord Tubby, quando ele voltava deprimido dos Alcoólicos Anônimos. Ela esperaria por sua vez, porque no momento Quinn não tinha nenhum interesse em largar a diva.

-x-x-x-

Judy deu privacidade para as meninas e foi esperar pela mãe de Rachel, fora da casa. Não muito tempo depois da ligação, um SUV se aproximava de sua casa.

15 minutos...

Judy não poderia recriminar a pressa da mulher. Se fosse ela, com toda a certeza ela teria voado até onde sua filha estivesse. Judy observou a figura graciosa da mãe de Rachel descer do carro e depois abrir a porta traseira e tirar Beth da cadeirinha de segurança. Judy ficou emocionada. Era a primeira vez que ela via a sua netinha depois de tanto tempo.

Shelby veio ao encontro da mãe de Quinn com passos determinados.

"Como ela está?" Shelby pediu ansiosa.

"Lá dentro, cercada pelo maior grau de proteção adolescente existente no mundo." Respondeu Judy, sem conseguir tirar os olhos de Beth.

Shelby mudou a filha de posição em seus braços.

"Você se importaria de segurar ela, enquanto eu cuido de Rachel?" Shelby ofereceu suavemente.

Judy e Shelby se olharam, e uma conexão do tipo maternal foi estabelecida entre elas. Afinal suas filhas namoravam, e pelo andar da carruagem a historia dessas meninas ia longe.

Beth foi de muita boa vontade para os braços ansiosos de sua avó. Ela gostava dessa mulher. Ela balbuciava com entusiasmo para Judy. Judy por sua vez estava encantada. Sua neta era a imagem exata de sua Quinnie.

Judy habilmente fez Beth pegar a chupeta e descansar a cabecinha em seu ombro.

"Rachel precisa muito de você."

"Eu sei. Mas eu vou ser sincera com você. Custou-me muito não ter ido à casa dos pais dela e ter socado Hiram até ele virar uma poupa." Rosnou Shelby.

Judy compartilhava do mesmo sentimento que a outra mulher. Mas o bom senso prevaleceu. Alguém tinha que ter a cabeça no lugar.

"Eu tenho uma ideia muito boa de como você se sente. Meu ex-marido foi um escroto hipócrita que chutou minha Quinn no momento que ela mais precisava. Tenho muita vergonha de dizer que permiti que ele a joga-se para fora de casa. Mas isso não significava que eu não quisesse bater com uma caçarola na cabeça dura dele. O bom senso foi o que me levou a decisão mais certa que eu já tive em minha vida."

Shelby estava a par da historia de Quinn. E talvez por isso ela tivesse essa empatia inata com Judy.

"Obrigada por ter cuidado dela."

Judy sorriu para Shelby.

"Não me agradeça. Rachel é uma menina muito especial que sempre manteve um olho clinico sobre minha filha." Judy riu. "Quinn nunca percebia a quantidade de vezes em que ela mencionava o nome de Rachel. Rachel isso, Rachel aquilo... Rachel é muito mandona, Rachel fala de mais, Rachel fica me importunando para seguir uma dieta adequada, Rachel não gosta do meu pircing e nem da cor do meu cabelo... Rachel canta como um anjo, Rachel é irritante quando tem sempre razão..." Judy enumerou todos os resmungos da filha sobre a diva. "O engraçado, é que por mais que ela reclamasse, ela sem perceber acabava por seguir as sugestões cheias de boa índole de Rachel."

Judy suavizou ainda mais a expressão.

"Rachel foi a pessoa que quebrou os muros emocionais da minha filha e a trouxe para mim. Ela nos deu uma chance de estabelecer um vinculo mais forte entre nós. Rachel é tão minha menina quanto sua." Judy limpou uma lágrima solitária. "E no que depender de mim, ela sempre será muito bem cuidada nesta casa."

Shelby também limpou uma lágrima.

"Obrigada."

Judy sorriu para ela.

"Vá, sua filha lhe espera."

-x-x-x-

Shelby entrou na sala e se deparou com o nível de proteção descrito por Judy. Rachel estava nos braços de Quinn que estava ladeada por Santana e Brittany.

"Rachel?" Chamou ansiosa.

Quatro cabeças se viraram para olha-la. Mas foi no rosto agredido de sua filha que ela se concentrou. Rachel olhava-a com ansiedade, mas também com vergonha. Judy apareceu atrás de Shelby.

"Meninas? Que tal darmos um pouco de privacidade para elas?"

A trindade não estava muito a fim de atender a solicitação da senhora Fabray. Mas elas entendiam que este era um momento particular. Elas saíram da sala extremamente emburradas.

Shelby lhes ofereceu um sorriso de gratidão antes de ir acolher sua filha. Shelby se sentou no sofá e trouxe Rachel em seu colo. A menina se atracou na mãe com toda a força que ela conseguia reunir. Ela enterrou seu rosto no pescoço de Shelby e lá ficou.

Shelby apertou Rachel contra si e sem conseguir se segurar ela chorou. Sua bebê estava física e emocionalmente ferida. Tudo o que uma mãe jamais quer que aconteça a um filho.

"Agora está tudo bem minha filha. eu não vou permitir que ninguém encoste um dedo em você!" Shelby sussurrou ferozmente. Ela beijou a lateral da cabeça da filha.

"Obrigada por estar aqui para mim." Rachel falou baixinho no ouvido de Shelby. Ela também beijou-a, mas na bochecha.

Shelby se afastou um pouco para poder olhar para Rachel com uma mistura de seriedade e ternura.

"Eu vou sempre estar a onde você precise que eu esteja. Eu sou sua mãe. Eu fiz uma promessa a mim mesma que jamais voltaria a falhar com minhas obrigações de mãe. Eu te deixei quando você mais precisava de mim. Mais de uma vez. E nunca vou me perdoar por isso. Mas o seu coração enorme me deu mais uma chance. Uma chance que eu nunca vou desperdiçar. Você é tão minha quanto de LeRoy e Hiram. Entendeu!? Minha filha tanto quanto deles." Shelby declarou com voz embargada.

Rachel observou os olhos verdes da mãe, obscurecer-se conforme as palavras fluíam de sua boca. Rachel sentiu que aquele cantinho tão frágil e inseguro que seu coração abrigava, em fim estava se curando em definitivo.

-x-x-x-

LeRoy encontrou seu marido no mesmo lugar a onde ele deixou depois de ter corrido atrás de sua filha. Ele não havia movido nenhum músculo. Parecia feito de pedra.

"Hiram..."

"O que foi que eu fiz a ela?" Hiram sussurrou angustiado.

LeRoy queria muito consolar seu marido, mas ele não o fez. Hiram ultrapassou uma linha muito importante. Sua querida filha nunca havia lhe dado motivos para merecer uma palmada sequer. Nem quando criança, nem como adolescente. A questão Shelby é um assunto muito delicado para ser tratado com tal destempero. LeRoy sabia das inseguranças de seu marido. Todas elas. E a que mais amedrontava Hiram, era a possibilidade de Shelby entrar na vida de Rachel e leva-la embora consigo deixando para trás dois pobres homens de coração partido.

"Eu te peço para se recompor. Nossa menina esta lá fora machucada e assustada. Precisamos encontra-la e trazê-la para casa. E dessa vez, a conversa vai ser dita em um tom bem diferente." Avisou LeRoy sério.

Hiram nem pensava em discordar. A única coisa na mente dele era trazer seu bebê de volta para casa.

-x-x-x-

Judy, Quinn, Santana, Brittany e Beth. Estavam provisoriamente instaladas na cozinha a fim de proporcionar privacidade necessária para Shelby e Rachel. Judy estava amorosamente encantada com sua netinha tão perfeita.

Beth é claro, aprovava a bajulação.

Apesar da preocupação, Quinn estava se divertindo com a cara abobalhada com a qual sua mãe estava usando em sua filha. Beth olhava para ela ria e depois se virava para Judy e fazia a mesma coisa. O que ela achava engraçado Quinn nem podia imaginar.

Santana como sempre, mencionou que talvez sua cara de _batata lavada_ a divertisse. Brittany olhou confusa para a cara da amiga e depois para a namorada.

"Certo, _Quinnie batatinha..._" Santana troçou. Para logo em seguida soltar impropérios em espanhol depois que ela recebeu um chute certeiro na canela desferido por sua capitã, por debaixo da mesa.

Beth soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

Quinn olhou triunfante sobre a latina.

_DIM DOM... DIM DOM... DIM DOM..._

Só a campainha foi o que salvou as demais pessoas na mesa de ouvir a tradução dos palavrões de Santana.

Judy assumiu um semblante sério.

"Quinn. Eu quero que você leve Beth para junto de Shelby e Rachel e não sai de lá até eu voltar. O mesmo vale para Santana e Bittany." Judy não deixou espaço para argumentações.

Quinn olhou interrogativamente para a mãe, mas ela não recebeu qualquer indicação do que porque da postura tão defensiva de repente.

A menos...

"Mãe?"

"Faça o que eu estou mandando Quinn." Judy respondeu enquanto se dirigia a porta de entrada.

-x-x-x-

LeRoy e Hiram esperaram ansiosos que alguém atendesse a porta da mansão Fabray. E quando por fim ela se abriu, eles foram apresentados a figura imponente de Judy Fabray

"Eu sei por que os senhores estão aqui. Ela esta muito magoada. E falando sinceramente? Eu não sinto segurança em deixa-la ir embora com vocês." Judy falou tranquila. "Ela precisa de tempo. E se me permitirem, sem nenhum tipo de briga. Rachel vai ficar a onde ela precisa de mais apoio."

Ela viu a postura de ambos os homens cederem de tristeza. Sendo que a do homem que usava óculos fosse a mais sofrida. E então Judy soube quem de fato bateu em Rachel.

Mas ao contrário do que se possa imaginar de muitos pais por ai, este homem que aparentava estar carregando o peso do mundo nos ombros, estava profundamente desamparado e a mercê das consequências de sua imprudente perda de juízo. O marido dele pôs uma mão em seu ombro e mesmo triste, ele sabia que a senhora Fabray tinha razão. De nada iria adiantar trazer sua filha para casa se as coisas ainda estavam muito cruas entre eles.

"Só deixe-a saber, que ela pode vir para casa quando ela julgar que pode realmente perdoar este velho tolo. Não quero pressioná-la a nada. Eu e meu marido só queríamos saber se ela estava bem. E sei que ela vai ser muito bem tratada aqui." Hiram balbuciou triste.

Judy ficou com pena dele.

"Rachel está em _boas mãos_. Mas por esta noite todos devemos apenas esfriar a cabeça. A manhã será um novo dia e uma nova etapa que você deveram superar." Judy falou bondosamente.

"Obrigado." LeRoy agradeceu. Ele desconfiava que as boas mãos em que Rachel estava, eram de Shelby. Ele reconhecia de longe as letras miúdas que ficavam escondidas nas entre linhas. E se era isso que sua amada filha precisava, então era isso que ela teria.

Esta noite seria muito longa para ele e Hiram.

"Eu só gostaria que a senhora soubesse que a forma como nós fomos informados da presença de Shelby na vida de nossa estrelinha tivesse sido dita com um pouco menos de brusquidão pelo treinador do coral de nossa filha." LeRoy disse. "Isso só nos pegou de surpresa."

"O QUÊ!?" Vociferou Santana que havia se escondido para ouvir a conversa.

Se LeRoy e Hiram acreditassem em demônios eles poderiam muito bem dizer que estavam na presença de um.

A amiga latina de sua filha, que se chamava Santana Lopes. Abriu caminho até eles com a fúria dos conquistadores espanhóis.

"QUEM DISSE O QUÊ PARA VOCÊS!?" Ela exigiu enfurecida. Não muito atrás dela estavam Quinn e Brittany.

**N/A: OIÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!**

**VOLTEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. SCHUESTER SUA HORA TA CHEGANDO.**


	40. Receita Para o Desastre

**Capitulo 40: Receita para o desastre.**

Quinn tomou a frente de Santana e com postura firme ela encarou os pais de sua namorada. Ela tinha os olhos especificamente em Hiram.

"Rachel sempre me disse que vocês são o porto seguro dela. Que vocês são a maior sorte que ela já teve na vida" Quinn falo com calma "Eu sei que isso não é da minha conta. E também não sei dizer o que os senhores estão sentindo com relação a mãe de Rachel. Mas eu sei lhes dizer que a sua filha jamais faria alguma coisa para magoa-los. Shelby é a pessoa que lhes deu o maior presente de suas vidas. E cortá-la da vida de Rachel só iria matá-las. O professor Schuester só se meteu nessa historia, por ser um estúpido e insensível. Ele nunca deu uma hora do seu dia para considerar os sentimentos da Rachel. Não sei o que ele disse a vocês, mas eu não me importo, eu só sei que hora dele vai chegar. "Quinn respirou fundo. "Gostaria que as circunstancias fossem mais apropriadas, mas saibam que eu sua filha estamos namorando e a minha prioridade é fazê-la feliz. Por tanto... Se algo assim acontecer novamente. Não terei escrúpulos em fazer o que for necessário para protegê-la." Quinn terminou seriamente.

Judy tinha ambas as sobrancelhas desaparecidas em meio ao seu couro cabeludo. Se tem uma característica que Quinn herdou de seu pai, ela chama-se e manifesta-se na forma de sinceridade brutal, com pitadas de frieza calculista. Mas as semelhanças paravam aí. Ao contrario de Russel, sua filha tinha muito mais consciência das suas atitudes do que seu ex-marido. Judy em parte apoiava o discurso de Quinn. Shelby e Rachel mereciam muita mais consideração. Relação de pais e filhos deve ser tratada com cuidado e seriedade. Essa foi uma lição que ela teve que aprender as duras penas.

-x-x-x-

LeRoy e Hiram ficaram olhando a bela amiga e agora revelada namorada de sua filha os encarar de modo sério. Ela não só os peitou como também os ameaçou veladamente. Ela estava claramente zangada, não exatamente com eles, mas com a situação em si.

Hiram pôs as mãos nos bolsos e calmamente respondeu:

"Fico feliz que minha filha tenha pessoas tão ferozmente protetoras ao seu redor. Compreendo a sua reticência quanto a mim. Nunca na minha vida eu levantei a mão para a minha menina. E eu sou muito pesaroso quanto a isso." Hiram falou chateado consigo mesmo. "Você tem razão quando disse que não sabe como nos sentimos com relação a Shelby. Não me leve a mal, mas realmente isso não é da sua conta. Mas sei que vocês tem o melhor dos interesses no coração com relação a Rachel, e agradeço por isso. Sei também que minha atitude fugiu e muito de proporção e não a desculpa para a minha violência. Quanto a Will Schuester, fico bastante surpreso com tanta negatividade em relação a ele. Mas ele apenas nos informou de algo que para meu marido e eu, é de vital importância. Nossa historia com Shelby é algo delicado e que infelizmente o meu receio pôs a perder qualquer chance de inicialmente conduzir essa situação com a calma necessária. Ele também me falou muitas coisas de você Quinn, que eu espero que sejam falsas, por que seria bem hipócrita você chamar minha atenção quando você também já esteve em falta com minha filha." Hiram foi direto.

Santana que estava atrás de Quinn, estreitou perigosamente os olhos. Era inacreditável! Além de insensível, Schuester também deu para ser dedo duro? Filho da puta pretensioso. Cantou toda a reza, mas convenientemente esqueceu-se das próprias faltas.

-x-x-x-

Quinn evocou todo o seu autocontrole. Ela tinha sim, muitas falhas de caráter com relação a Rachel. Mas ela vinha arduamente trabalhando para concertar e compensar suas atitudes mesquinhas e violentas.

Esta era uma prova de fogo que Deus pôs em seu caminho. E ela provaria ser digna.

Quinn olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Hiram Berry.

"Rachel me permitiu redimir-me de todas as minhas faltas para com ela. Acredite, eu não sou orgulhosa do que já disse, ou que fiz a ela. Mas enquanto deus me permitir, vou protegê-la de todas as formas que eu puder." Quinn respondeu calmamente.

Hiram viu honestidade nos olhos de Quinn. E a julgar pela postura ameaçadora das outras líderes, elas também não iriam permitir que sua filha passasse por algum mau pedaço. Hiram ficou satisfeito. Sua filha tinha um talento para enxergar a bondade nas pessoas, e se ela confiava nessa menina que se dizia sua namorada, então Hiram aceitaria o julgamento dela. Quando a situação estivesse mais calma, eles todos sentariam e teria uma longa conversa.

"Minha filha tem um coração bom de mais para o seu próprio bem." Foi a única coisa que Hiram disse antes de desejar uma boa noite a todos.

LeRoy deu um sorriso cansado para as mulheres presentes.

"Só peço que cuidem da minha estrelinha."

Judy pousou uma mão no ombro da filha e respondeu simpaticamente.

"Não se preocupe, sua menina está em boas mãos."

LeRoy agradeceu mais uma vez e depois foi embora junto de seu marido.

-x-x-x-

Durante o tempo em que Judy e posteriormente Santana, Brittany e Quinn foram para a porta da frente. Rachel tentava se fundir nos braços da mãe. Ela sabia que seus pais é que estavam a soleira da porta. Seu coração sabia, mas sua cabeça, não. Parecia que seu cérebro ficou congelado naquele fatídico momento em que seu papai Hiram lhe bateu.

Rachel se encolheu ainda mais contra sua mãe.

Shelby segurou sua filha com todo o vigor de que ela era capaz. Rachel e só Rachel, foi o que a impediu de ir até a porta da frente e deformar a cara de Hiram.

Sua filha estava profundamente abalada. E olha que a menina era dura na queda. Shelby balançou a cabeça. Ter uma fachada de autossuficiência, não quer dizer que a pessoa não tivesse sentimentos que pudessem ser afetados.

A bolha em que mãe e filha estavam estourou com a chegada de três garotas positivamente iradas e um bebê confuso. Quinn e Santana furiosas, qualquer um já viu, mas Brittany? A loira que era normalmente a pessoa mais doce do planeta estava anormalmente zangada.

"É isso! O professor Schuester está acabado, eu vou toda Lima Hights Adjacents na cara dele!" Rosnou Santana.

"Ele é um homem mal." Contribui Brittany, incapaz de acrescentar uma palavra mais ofensiva.

"Ele vai pagar caro." Quinn disse friamente.

Judy achou melhor intervir antes que elas começassem a elaborar atentados com sequestros e explosivos envolvidos.

"Meninas se acalmem. Este não é o momento para destempero." Judy disse firme.

"Do que vocês estão falando?" Shelby perguntou calmamente, embora pelo seu tom de voz, a pessoa poderia facilmente distinguir a ordem.

A trindade alinhou suas espinhas perante a ordem dada.

Judy ficou impressionada.

Rachel olhou curiosa entre a mãe e as meninas.

"Então..." A voz de Shelby era enganosamente doce.

"Schuester foi fofocar para os pais de Rachel sobre você estar de volta, sobre a inimizade passada entre Quinn e Rachel e sobe como Rachel não esta focada com os seus deveres para com o glee clube." Brittany respondeu.

Rachel baixou a cabeça e a enterrou no pescoço da mãe.

Shelby afagou a filha carinhosamente, transmitindo seu apoio incondicional. Mas por dentro, ah por dentro... Ela estava sentindo tanto ódio, que ela tinha até receio de soltar a filha e ir fazer alguma besteira. Shelby se obrigou a ficar calma. O momento não era adequado, sua filha precisava dela, e não da treinadora Corcoran.

"Esse homem esta se revelando um tremendo de um mal exemplo." Judy criticou.

"E é por isso que devemos dar uma lição nele." Quinn prontamente respondeu. Ela não iria admitir que por uma atitude mesquinha de Schuester, Rachel sofresse as consequências.

"Sim! Devemos arrancar as bolas dele e fazê-lo engolir até sair pelo cú. Não é a primeira vez que ele se mete a onde não é chamado e prejudica meu Hobbit." Santana como sempre deixou seu linguajar tradicional, correr solto.

Shelby, Judy e Rachel fizeram caretas perante as palavras grosseiras da latina.

"Eu concordo que uma atitude deva ser tomada, mas nada que envolva danos fisicos ou morais." Judy disse firme.

A trindade prontamente chiou.

"POR QUÊ?" Gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Porque isso não é o jeito certo de resolver as coisas." Shelby aplacou.

"E também porque eu não quero que vocês se envolvam em qualquer tipo de problema." Rachel acrescentou cansada.

"Que problema você acha que cairia sobre a gente? Você está esquecendo-se que a treinadora Sylvester esta do nosso lado?" Santana disse muito segura de si.

Rachel até rolaria os olhos se seu rosto não estivesse doendo a beça. Mais um motivo para ela não querer qualquer tipo de confusão. Ela conhecia Sue Sylvester muito bem.

"Minha resposta ainda é não." Rachel disse suavemente.

"Meninas, eu mais do que ninguém entendo a raiva de vocês. Mas esta situação vai ser resolvida dentro dos parâmetros legais." Shelby ofereceu. Mesmo que pelo seu tom de voz ficasse claro que a vontade dela era caçar o queixo de bunda e soca-lo até a cara dele virar patê.

"Isso mesmo. Nada de retaliações. Rachel precisa do apoio de vocês, o restante vai ficar por nossa conta." Judy disse severamente. "Se você me permitir eu gostaria de poder ajudar." Judy solicitou á Shelby.

"Você é muito bem vinda. Eu só tenho a agradecer por ter ajudado a minha menina." Agradeceu a morena mais velha.

Beth que até então estava quieta nos braços de Quinn, resolveu se manifestar.

"Uechel, cá!" Beth estendeu suas mãozinhas na direção da diva e ficou abrindo e fechando os dedinhos, como se chamando ela.

Rachel se desvencilhou gentilmente da mãe e foi buscar sua pessoinha favorita. Assim que ela tomou a loirinha nos braços, Beth para a surpresa de todas, deu uma bitoca na irmã e depois deitou sua cabecinha no ombro da morena e desinflou contra ela. Beth estava muito contente lá.

Todas as presentes poderiam muito bem ter derretido ali no meio da sala diante de tanta doçura.

Shelby se levantou do sofá satisfeita com a atitude da sua caçula.

"Acho que esta na hora de irmos."

Duas cabeças loiras e uma preta prontamente se viraram na direção de Shelby. Claramente a trindade não estava satisfeita com tal pronunciamento, especialmente Quinn.

Judy se adiantou antes que qualquer uma delas se pronunciasse.

"Meninas, Rachel precisa descansar."

Shelby sorriu para as líderes. Ela entendia o desejo das meninas de manterem Rachel perto de si. Hoje foi um dia muito pesado para a sua filha.

"Estarei na primeira hora da manhã com você." Quinn sussurrou conformada.

"NÓS estaremos lá!" Santana corrigiu.

_Santana tinha a audição de um tuberculoso._

Quinn revirou os olhos de brincadeira. Rachel deu o mínimo dos sorrisos.

"Estarei te esperando." Rachel sussurrou ainda mais baixo no caso de Santana escutar.

Elas se abraçaram e tiveram muita dificuldade para se largarem. Quinn sabia que Rachel estava em boas mãos. Mas se fosse pela vontade dela, ela teria Rachel firmemente presa em seus braços até que as dores dela fossem embora.

Brittany espremeu Rachel até a pobrezinha ficar azul. Santana também abraçou a baixinha. O que por si só já era surpreendente, já que ela não abraça ninguém de livre e espontânea vontade, alem de Britt. Judy acolheu a diva com braços extremamente carinhosos.

Quinn assistiu a namorada ir embora com o coração pesado. Ela queria Rachel ali com ela, e não com Shelby. Todos os seus músculos estavam tensos, tão tensos que ela tinha que extravasar de alguma forma.

Que Rachel a perdoa-se, mas ela iria se vingar. E bastou uma simples troca de olhar com Santana e Brittany para ela saber que contaria com a ajuda delas. Satana sibilou silenciosamente: _"Esta Noite" _e Quinn concordou discretamente.

-x-x-x-x-

A sós com a mãe, Quinn já começava a planejar sua retaliação.

"Quinn? Posso ter uma palavra com você?"

Quinn seguiu a mãe até a cozinha. Assim que elas sentaram-se, Judy perguntou:

"Quinn, o que o senhor Berry quis dizer sobre o seu passado com Rachel?" Perguntou cautelosamente.

A Fabray mais jovem retesou-se visivelmente. Ela não esperava que sua mãe não viesse a perguntar sobre isso, não agora.

"Eu costumava torturar Rachel desde o primeiro dia do anos de calouros" Judy franziu a testa. "Eu havia acabado de me tornar a mais jovem capitã da Cheerios. E o poder que isso trouxe, foi como um bálsamo para mim. Depois de anos sendo o patinho feio, eu passei a ser o exemplo de beleza, inteligência e graça."

Judy olhou penalizada para a filha. Ela sabia como havia sido difícil para ela lidar com as constantes cobranças de Russel.

Quinn se acomodou melhor na cadeira e olhou distraída. Ela falou como se pudesse ver tudo isso como um filme dentro de sua cabeça.

"Eu estava andando sozinha pelo corredor e desfrutando do medo, admiração e respeito que os estudantes me lançavam. Era como se eu fosse uma deusa. Isto é, até eu e Rachel nos esbarrarmos."

_FlashBack ON_

_Quinn desfilava com a graça de uma pantera pelos corredores do colégio. Era simplesmente revigorante estar no topo da hierarquia social. E o mais importante o medo que ela visualizava nos olhos dos incautos e até mesmo de alguns populares. Era o que cimentava de vez o seu poder._

_Ela se dirigia até seu armário para guardar alguns do seu material. Só que em seu caminho tinha uma pessoa que estava distraída olhando para seu horário de aula. E Quinn também não estava prestando atenção visto que ela fazia a mesma coisa._

_Então a colisão era inevitável._

_Como Quinn era mais alta e bem mais condicionada fisicamente, ela facilmente manteve o equilíbrio, ao passo que a outra pessoa não._

_Quinn abriu a boca para se desculpar, mas ela rapidamente a fechou. Aquela insolente é que devia se desculpar por ter tido a audácia de esbarrar nela._

"_Você não olha por anda?" Quinn rosna._

_A menina desconhecida reagrupou suas coisas antes de olhar para Quinn._

"_Eu sinto muito, machuquei você? Embora duvide que tenha sequer balançado você, seu condicionamento físico parece ser ótimo" A garota estranha falou. "Eu sou Rachel Berry a propósito" A morena estendeu a mão e abriu o sorriso mais caloroso que Quinn já tinha visto._

"_Quinn Fabray, líder da Cheerios." Respondeu Quinn, ao mesmo tempo em que se perguntava por que estava apertando a mão da outra garota._

_Realeza não se mistura com o plebeu._

_Quinn olhou para a garota. Rachel era baixinha e tinha o mais estranho senso de moda que a loira já viu. Além de um nariz ligeiramente proeminente._

"_Oh! Meus parabéns! Tão jovem e já conseguiu almejar um ótimo objetivo. Fico muito feliz por você. Isso demonstra sua capacidade de perseverança e liderança nata. Eu também tenho meus objetivos traçados desde os cinco anos de idade"_

_Quinn arqueou classicamente suas sobrancelhas. Ela sabia identificar quando uma pessoa estava bajulando-a e também quando estavam elogiando-a com sinceridade. E esta menina esquisita estava sendo sincera. Quinn não estava acostumada a sinceridade, somente a falsidade._

_Ela também não conseguia discernir o porquê do seu estomago estar parecendo como se borboletas selvagens estivessem fazendo uma festa lá dentro. Talvez o shake de proteína da treinadora estivesse vencido._

_Sim, era isso._

_O sino da escola foi o que a tirou de seu breve torpor._

"_Foi um prazer conversar com você. E mais uma vez me desculpe por ter te esbarrado." Rachel sorriu para ela antes de ir embora._

_Quinn ficou parada no meio do corredor como uma perfeita pateta. A onde estava sua veia ditadora?_

_Até a hora do almoço as coisas correram sem nenhuma mudança e Quinn conseguiu manter a estranha chamada Rachel, no fundo de sua mente. Isto é, até a situação, em que se desencadeou a era do reinado de terror de Quinn Fabray._

_Quinn já havia fisgado a atenção do Quarterback do time do colégio. Portanto, ele era carta fora do baralho para as outras garotas. Exceto para uma._

_Rachel Berry._

_Os dois conversavam amigavelmente. Finn tinha a expressão adoravelmente confusa. Nada fora do normal para ele. Rachel tagarelava com grande entusiasmo ao mesmo tempo em que gesticulava feliz, seus olhos eram o mesmo descritos nos livros de romance, quando a mocinha encontrava o seu herói._

_A cena em si desencadeou uma torção dolorosa no estomago dela. E o que mais a deixava puta, era que ela não entendia esse surto de raiva. Raiva de Rachel Berry por estar sorrindo para Finn._

_Quinn quase cambaleou com o impacto do reconhecimento do que ela estava sentindo._

_Cíumes..._

_Rídiculo! Ela não sentia ciúmes._

_Sem se dar conta do que estava fazendo ela se aproximou da dupla com passos firmes, a loira arrematou um grande copo de bebida granizada de um atleta retardado e como um furacão ela se aproximou dos dois incautos._

"_Ei mãos de homem!" Quinn disse bem alto. Assim que Rachel se virou para olha-la surpresa. Quinn atirou com violência o liquido na cara dela._

_O suspiro coletivo que tomou conta do corredor foi enorme. Finn deu um salto para longe da baixinha. Rachel, assim que conseguiu tirar um pouco da bebida do rosto, olhou completamente decepcionada para Quinn._

_E Quinn só se manteve ereta e impassível. De repente todos puderam ouvir o riso de zombaria de Santana e logo em seguida todos estavam rindo da desgraça de Rachel._

_A seu crédito, Rachel não chorou. Ela apenas olhava completamente decepcionada._

_E a partir daquele dia a morena se tornou alvo de caça. Certamente ela era bastante intimidada, mas ela nunca se deixou abater. E Quinn não era desumana ao ponto de permitir que as coisas fossem longe demais. Mas também ela não afrouxou as rédeas._

_E por três anos ela e Rachel se mantiveram nesse joguinho de gata e rata. E durante esse tempo, Quinn sempre empurrou para o fundo de sua mente aquela voz pequena e irritante que ficava sussurrando coisas que ela se negava a reconhecer. Coisas como, a raiva que ela sentia toda a vez que ela pegava Rachel olhando para Finn, Puck ou Jesse. A ira que se construía dentro dela quando ela presenciava a decepção que Rachel sofria nas mãos deles. O sentimento de angustia quando ela achava que havia ultrapassado de vez a linha do Buyling. A ternura de todas as vezes em que a morena era sempre a primeira a lhe oferecer a mão. A excitação quando ela se pegava apreciando as pernas torneadas..._

_Por Deus... Eram tantas coisas que ela tinha engarrafado dentro de si, que era até impressionante que tudo isso tenha se mantido preso por tanto tempo._

_Mas a única coisa que ela não havia previsto era que em algum momento Rachel iria se cansar de verdade de toda essa merda. E que ela de fato teria a ousadia de seguir em frente e deixar Quinn enterrada no passado. E o medo foi o ultimo sentimento a ser agregado no seu interior tão fodido._

_E olhar de Rachel naquele fatídico dia, era algo que iria assombrar para sempre o coração de Quinn._

-x-x-x-

Judy estava horrorizada com o que sua filha havia acabado de revelar. Ela não negaria que estava decepcionada com Quinn. Jamais ela poderia imaginar que ela fosse uma valentona. Em que momento de sua criação foi que ela achou que poderia tratar uma pessoa desse jeito?

"Você tem sorte que Rachel tem um coração bondoso minha filha. Porque nenhuma outra pessoa se colocaria em uma situação tão longa e desgastante como essa." Judy mencionou de modo seco.

Quinn não encontrou os olhos de sua mãe. O peso da vergonha não lhe permitia.

"Eu sei... E por isso eu me assustei tanto quando ela simplesmente me disse que estava desistindo de mim."

"Você sabe que ainda tem muito que concertar com essa menina, não é?"

"Sei disso."

"E você sabe também que tem que fazer as coisas direitas também com os pais dela."

"Sei disso também." Quinn disse resoluta. "E é por isso que não posso mais permitir que Rachel se machuque."

Judy suspirou. Ela segurou as mãos delicadas da menina.

"Não vou dizer que não estou desapontada com o que você acabou de me dizer. Mas também não posso coibir a culpa tanto minha quanto de Russel, com relação ao seu comportamento. Mas eu acho que essa é uma situação para se tirar uma lição. E Deus não coloca uma pessoa no nosso caminho, por nada."

Quinn sabia disso também.

-x-x-x-

Meia noite.

Três figuras camufladas se esgueiravam pelo perímetro residencial de um bairro modesto.

É bastante fácil de se dizer quem eram as três figuras.

Trinta minutos antes da meia noite, o carro de Santana deslizava silencioso pela rua da casa de Quinn. Santana convenientemente estacionou na atrás de um Land Rover. Ela só teve que esperar cinco minutos. A figura sorrateira de Quinn agilmente saiu de casa e rapidamente fez seu caminho até o carro de suas amigas.

Assim que entrou a trindade repassou o plano.

Nessas horas é que a trindade dava o devido respeito ao treinamento quase militar de Sue. Santana sorria de modo quase maníaco. Brittany só conseguia rir do que viria pela frente. E Quinn... Ah... Quinn... Ela já tinha muitos pontos negativos na sua ficha, mais um não ia fazer diferença nenhuma.

"Santana, faça as honras de dar o ponta pé inicial." Quinn falou cinicamente.

Santana tinha os olhos brilhantes de malvadeza.

"Com todo o prazer..."

**N/A: O SERÁ QUE ELAS VÃO FAZER? **

**HAUHAUHAUHUAHUAHUA...**

**Mari,**** Gleek,**** Guest,**** ,**** FaberryBRA e todo os leitores dessa fic. Espero que tenham gostado. ^^**


	41. Toma lá

**Capitulo 41: Toma lá...**

Shelby estava preocupada, muito preocupada. Rachel não estava sendo Rachel. Devido as circunstancias era até compreensível que a menina se mostra-se recolhida. Mas Shelby era uma hábil leitora comportamental, e desde que ela se reconectou com sua querida filha, ela se transformou em uma especialista com relação a Rachel.

Felizmente Beth mantinha uma sólida ponte com a Rachel borbulhante de todos os dias. A loirinha praticamente tinha uma paixão fulminante pela irmã. Rachel por sua vez retribuía todo o carinho oferecido pela irmãzinha. A morena tinha um pouco de dificuldade para sorrir, mas para Beth, valia a pena.

"Querida, que tal você se deitar na minha cama? Vou levar um analgésico e um pacote de ervilha congelada para ajudar com seu inchaço."

"Posso levar Beth"

Shelby riu.

"Claro, ela não ia deixar ser diferente"

Dez minutos depois. Shelby voltou ao quarto principal. Rachel e Beth estavam entretidas _conversando. _As duas estavam com seus respectivos pijamas... Bem... Beth estava. Rachel usava um blusão de Shelby.

"Confortáveis meninas?" Shelby perguntou divertida.

A resposta de Beth foi continuar a balbuciar com entusiasmo. Rachel sorriu de lado antes de fazer cócegas na barriguinha da irmã. A loirinha deu gritinhos de felicidade enquanto tentava rolar para longe das mãos da sua irmã mais velha. Rachel _perseguiu _Beth pela cama para mantê-la segura de cair pela borda. E também para capturar sua _prisioneira. _

Shelby não poderia apagar seu sorriso nem que quisesse. Ela se juntou as duas macaquinhas. Rachel fez Beth se aquietar contra si. A garotinha foi de bom grado se aconchegar no peito da irmã. Mas isso não a impediu de tagarelar como bem entendesse.

Shelby entregou o pacote congelado de ervilha para Rachel colocar sobre o hematoma feio e escuro de seu rosto. A mulher mais velha esticou seu gracioso corpo sobre a cama para se deitar ao lado de suas duas preciosidades. De alguma maneira ela conseguiu arrebatar as duas meninas para dentro de seus braços.

Beth e Rachel aprovavam o arranjo 100%

-x-x-x-

Will se levantou pontualmente as seis da manhã. Fazendo um pouco de preguiça ele retardou sua saída da cama. Ele ficou pensativo, ele não conseguia afastar a sensação de um sonho esquisito que teve.

Toda essa tensão com Sue Sylvester estava lhe rendendo até pesadelos. Ele riu sozinho. No sonho ele tinha a nítida sensação de ouvir as vozes de suas três principais líderes de torcida. A risada desagradável de Santana toda vez que ela aprontava com alguém, o riso de Brittany quando ela ria das peripécias de sua amiga latina e o riso cheio de escárnio de Quinn, aquele tipo de riso que ela dava, quando uma ordem sua era bem executada.

Will não entendia bem porque ele sonhou com elas. Já bastava o que ele sonhava com Sue. Coisas do tipo que envolvia campos de concentração nazistas e potes de gel gigantes.

Dando de ombros, ele se levantou e foi banhar-se.

Ele sentia que hoje seria um bom dia...

-x-x-x-

Judy e Quinn se dirigiam para a casa de Shelby para um café da manhã amigável. Santana e Brittany já estavam se movimentando para lá. Judy olhava desconfiada para a filha. Tinha qualquer coisa sobre o jeito dela que fazia alarmes dispararem na sua cabeça. Aquele tipo de alarme que todo o pai ouve quando seu filho esta armando alguma coisa.

Mas a Fabray mais velha sabia que Rachel não iria permitir qualquer tipo de retaliação a lá Sue Sylvester. Mas que ela estava desconfiada, ah ela estava. Judy conhecia sua filha. A menina não era tão sorrateira como ela achava que era. Pena que Judy não pôde adivinhar do que se tratavam as maquinações dela. Claro, havia coisas que ela simplesmente não poderia mudar. Nenhuma quantidade de influência no mundo jamais erradicaria completamente certas partes da genética de Quinn.

Às vezes, quando Judy olhou para ela e vê-la rindo com um brilho especial nos olhos, ela pensaria em Russell. Ela iria pensar em sua raia de manipulação, a crueldade de sua língua, comentários ácidos durante uma conversa de jantar perfeitamente normal e feliz.

Quando Judy pensa nessas coisas ela torcia as mãos, porque ela podia vê-los em Quinn, ela podia senti-los de tocaia, à espreita, pronto para saltar a menor chance. Eles estariam sempre lá, logo abaixo da máscara de anjo.

_Esse potencial para a crueldade_.

As Fabray chegaram ao mesmo tempo em que o casal Brittana. Assim que viu a dupla. O sexto sentido de Judy voltou a formigar. Para aquelas três, só faltava os chifres e o rabos.

_Sexto sentido de mãe não falha._

Judy resolveu empurrar essa sensação para o fundo de sua mente.

-x-x-x-

Shelby atendeu a porta com um sorriso cansado.

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia!" As demais responderam em coro.

Shelby abriu espaço para que elas pudessem entrar. A trindade praticamente saiu correndo porta a dentro, deixando as duas mulheres mais velhas na poeira.

Judy rolou os olhos enquanto Shelby riu.

"Noite difícil?" Judy perguntou simpática.

"Um pouco. Fisicamente Rachel não me deu trabalho. Mas o emocional... Parece que a chama dela foi apagada." Shelby estava preocupada.

Judy balançou a cabeça em compreensão.

"Rachel é uma menina de muita fibra. E ela não está mais sozinha."

Shelby e Judy trocaram sorrisos.

-x-x-x-

A trindade encontrou Rachel a mesa do café, junto a Beth. A morena usava um curativo sobre o machucado, tentando amenizar um pouco a imagem agredida.

"Bom dia meninas." Saudou calmamente.

A resposta das três, não foi bem o que Rachel esperava.

"Você acha que vai para a escola, hoje?" Quinn perguntou incrédula

"Você enlouqueceu Hobbit?" Santana rosnou.

"Seu curativo ficava melhor na cor rosa com patinhos amarelos!" Brittany opinou.

Rachel balançou a cabeça de modo divertido. Beth olhou para as líderes de torcida e deu o seu melhor sorriso gengival.

"E porque eu não iria?" Perguntou Rachel, curiosamente.

"Por quê?" Santana estava estupefata. "Porque você merece uma folga e também não creio que você vá querer topar com aquele retardado do Schuester pelos corredores do colégio." Explicou Santana com uma expressão de _DUH. _

Quinn olhava cautelosamente para a namorada.

_Algo estava errado._

Brittany pensava a mesma coisa. Sua Rachel estava diferente.

"Santana, não perca seu tempo. Rachel está decidida a ir à escola." Disse Shelby, entrando na cozinha junto de Judy.

Quinn sentou-se ao lado de Rachel. Ela não gostava da sensação que formigava no seu peito. Ela procurou os olhos da morena, e o que ela viu, só reforçou esse sentimento.

Rachel tinha um olhar indiferente. Algo que ninguém esta acostumado a ver. Ela estava calma... Muito calma. Não que alguém queira que a morena esteja chafurdando em miséria, longe disso. Mas alguma reação como raiva era o que mais estavam buscando na diva.

Quinn colocou uma mecha de cabelo de Rachel atrás de sua orelha.

"Hei..." Sussurrou carinhosa.

"Hei..." Sussurrou de volta a diva.

Santana revirou os olhos diante de todo o açúcar. Brittany fez um som tipo _won_.

"Hobbit, você deve ficar em casa." Santana demandou.

Rachel nem se incomodou em contradizer sua amiga esquentada, ela deu de ombros. Ela iria ao McKinley quer gostem ou não.

Santana se irritou com o pouco caso de Rachel. Brittany pousou sua mão no ombro da namorada para impedi-la de dizer mais alguma coisa fora de mão.

"Eu vou subir e preparar as minhas coisas." Comunicou tranquilamente.

A diva se levantou beijou a cabeça da irmãzinha e depois foi ao quarto da mãe para terminar de se aprontar.

"_Isso_ não é a Rachel que conhecemos." Brittany disse preocupada.

Shelby concordou silenciosamente.

Quinn se levantou e seguiu Rachel.

Santana e Brittany permaneceram na cozinha para dar alguma privacidade as duas amigas.

Shelby e Judy concordavam com a atitude das duas meninas que ficaram.

-x-x-x-

Rachel não se surpreendeu por Quinn tê-la seguido até o quarto.

"Você vai ficar em casa"

O tom calmo de Quinn atado a sua ordem, foi o que provocou uma reação em Rachel.

A morena se virou e encarou sua namorada com a maior irritação.

"Não pense que você manda em mim, Quinn Fabray." Disse irritada.

Quinn fechou a porta só por precaução.

"Rachel..."

Rachel rapidamente estava cara a cara com a loira.

"Não tente me dizer o que fazer." A diva cutucou a loira no peito.

Era o que Quinn queria. Ela agarrou a mão pequena e delicada da diva e tirou de rota. Com rudeza, Quinn pegou a menina menor pela cintura e andou com ela até a cama e lá se jogou com ela. Sempre mantendo o domínio sobre a diva.

Rachel estava totalmente descrente.

"Sério? Você vai querer me subjugar Quinn?" Perguntou super irritada. Quem diria que sua namorada tivesse a alma de um caminhoneiro que comia prostitutas a beira de estrada

Ela bem que tentou se livrar das mãos de ferro de Quinn. Mas foi em vão.

"Porque você quer ir a escola?" Quinn questionou calma, como se ela não estivesse subjugando a namorada.

Desistindo de tentar se livrar de Quinn, Rachel respondeu de má vontade.

"Por que eu vou colocar um ponto final nessa história ridícula com Schuester."

Quinn aliviou seu aperto sobre a menina.

"Não construa muros entre nós..."

Rachel deixou de lutar contra Quinn. E ela olhou profundamente para a namorada estonteante.

"Você não lida muito bem com um não..."

"Acertou. Tudo que se refira ao seu bem estar é de meu interesse. Você não pode ficar zangada comigo por me preocupar com você. Até porque você faria igual."

Rachel buscou a boca da namorada. Quinn ficou feliz de trançar sua língua de modo languido com a dela.

_Na falta de bom senso da cabeça, o corpo delas lhes diria o que fazer para se acertarem._

-x-x-x-

As meninas chegaram ao McKinley em carros separados. Judy deixou Quinn levar o carro, porque ela havia se oferecido para cuidar da neta. Shelby levaria Judy e Beth a mansão Fabray, já que ela só começaria a dar aula somente no terceiro período.

A contra gosto, todas tiveram que engolir a decisão de Rachel sobre ir a escola. Santana foi a que mais reclamou. E ela só parou depois que Rachel apontou risonha, que os sentimentos de preocupação dela estavam aparecendo. Isso e o olhar de Bambi da diva.

A latina suspirou ultrajada e depois aborrecida. Não era a toa que Quinn nunca conseguia dizer não a nanica.

Assim que elas passaram pelas portas principais, instantaneamente se fez silencio. Não tinha um par de olhos sequer, que não estivesse cravado no rosto de Rachel. Coincidência ou não, todos os membros do Glee e do plantel das líderes estavam no corredor.

Eita que drama.

Em três segundos eles estavam em cima das meninas. Falando todos ao mesmo tempo. E de novo Rachel teve que usar seu talento secreto com o assovio para fazê-los se calar. Santana olhou feio para a diva, resmungando sobre avisá-la antes de fazer isso novamente.

"Por favor me acompanhem." Rachel solicitou educadamente.

Sem alternativa o pessoal teve que segui-la. Todos eles foram se acomodar no laboratório de biologia que era vago aquela hora.

"Quem fez isso com você Jewbaby?" Puck estava visivelmente chateado. E assim o era todos os meninos do Glee.

"Meu papai Hiram"

Todos ficaram choacados.

"O senhor Berry te bateu?" Kurt perguntou incrédulo. "Porquê?"

"Porque Schuester disse ao meu papai que eu me reconectei com a minha mãe sem a sua permissão. Que Sue Sylvester esta por trás de um grande esquema de manipulação, alem de todo o _Bullying que sofri nas mãos da trindade profana."_

_Os membros do Glee estavam boquiabertos. Seu treinador do coral fez tal coisa?_

_As cheeleaders eram uma coisa curiosa de se ver... Todas elas estavam eriçadas. Pareciam um amontoado de cascavéis. Lindsay andou até Rachel e sem se importar com Quinn, ela abraçou a diva, que correspondeu._

_Quinn teve que engolir em seco sua raiva._

_Depois disso, imediatamente as demais garotas do plantel cercaram Rachel para prestarem seu apoio. O Glee ficou sem graça diante dessa demonstração de afeto. As líderes tinham Rachel como membro há apenas alguns dias. E mesmo assim, elas acolheram a pequenina a despeito de seus reveses anteriores, com mais sinceridade do que o Glee clube nesses três anos juntos._

_"Rachel você quer que nós nos livremos do queixudo?" _

_"Podemos jogá-lo numa piscina de raspadinhas"_

_"Vamos queimar seus produtos de cabelo"_

_"Eu tenho pomada contra contusões no meu armário. Vou buscar para você"_

_"Não se preocupe. Não vamos deixar ninguém dar um piu sobre você!"_

_E os mais diversos comentários foram jogados ao redor. Que iam desde a ameaças de morte, até shiatsu e acumputura para ajudá-la com seu olho roxo._

_Rachel olhou carinhosa para as meninas. Suas briguentas e super protetoras amigas._

_"Meninas, calma." Todas ficaram quietas._

_Rachel olhou para todos._

_"A única coisa que eu gostaria de pedir é que todos vocês pudessem comparecer a uma reunião extraordinária que estou convocando para hoje."_

_"O que você pensa em fazer?" Questionou Lindsay._

_"Vou colocar um ponto final nessa situação desastrosa."_

_-x-x-x-_

_Sue Sylvester poucas vezes poderia dizer que ela realmente queria prejudicar seriamente uma pessoa. Mas aí se perguntam, e o que ela faz no dia a dia com seus desafetos?_

_Sue Sylvester responde._

_Esporte._

_No seu dia a dia ela pratica o seu __esporte. __O que ela diz e faz, é o seu jeito de separar o joio do trigo. E fora que assistir o espírito esmagado de pobres adolescentes acéfalos, era deveras divertido._

_Mas prejudicar um aluno da maneira que Will fez? Sue não perdoava. Podem dizer o que quiserem de seus métodos de ensino, mas ela nunca, mas nunca mesmo, prejudicou um aluno tão mal, como Will fez com Rachel._

_E Rachel estava prejudicada. Na hora em que Sue tomou conhecimento sobre a situação da mini-diva. Ela estava pronta para tomar as providencias administrativas cabíveis. Porque se fosse para esperar por alguma atitude de Figgins, tudo ficaria como estava._

_Só que a pedido da própria Rachel, ela solicitou a treinadora que conseguisse dispensar das aulas do ultimo período da tarde, tanto as cheeleaders quanto os membros do Glee. Rachel explicou calmamente a razão por trás do seu pedido. E Sue seria uma condenada se ela não pudesse fornecer a Rachel a chance de se desengasgar de Will Schuester._

_E Sue se encarregaria de que tudo saísse a contento da __Banshezinha__. Já com a mãe da garota... Assim que Shelby pisou no McKinley, ela iniciou sua caçada. Para seu desgosto Schuester estava atrasado._

_Grande novidade._

_A mulher estava visivelmente chateada. Os únicos momentos em que ela se permitia relaxar era quando estava perto da filha. Fora isso, ela era uma panela de pressão prestes a explodir._

_E por mais que Sue apreciasse um bom banho de sangue, desta vez ela teria que intervir. Pois como já foi citado anteriormente. Ela seria uma condenada se ela não desse um direito de resposta a Rachel Berry._

_Como um puma, ela se aproximou de Shelby e fez sua presença conhecida._

_"Eu já vi Pit Bulls mais receptivos do que você." Disse em tom de conversa, assim que sentou em uma das poucas mesas disponíveis na sala de descanso dos professores. _

_Shelby sorriu ironicamente por trás do seu copo de café._

_"Pit Bulls são coisinhas fofas em comparação a mim."_

_Sue suspirou tristemente. Ela queria tanto ver um banho de sangue pelas mãos desta mulher._

_Sua próxima fala foi cortada pela súbita aparição da __persona non grata __de Will Schuester. _Sue Sylvester não imaginava que um dia de fato, suas palavras se tornariam realidade. Tanto ela quanto a Streisand sênior, mal podiam segurar seus queixos diante da figura de Will Schuester.

Não tinha nenhum professor na sala que não estivesse espantado.

Por quê?

Eu explico por que.

Will Schuester estava totalmente desprovido de cabelo. Isso mesmo! Sem cabelo algum na cabeça ou no rosto. E possivelmente no resto do corpo. E isso não era tudo. O homem tentou fazer algum tipo de maquiagem que disfarçasse a falta de pelos, pelo menos na cara.

Claro que a tentativa foi totalmente falha.

"Eu não sabia que Boy George tinha parentes em Lima" Sue comentou distraída.

Esse comentário foi o que desencadeou uma onda risos dentro da sala de descanso. Teve até um professor que não conseguiu segurar o café dentro da boca e acabou cuspindo pela janela, pegando um aluno desavisado.

"Ei !" Gritou o rapaz enojado.

Will ficou tão vermelho que ninguém sabia se era de raiva ou de vergonha.

"Escuta aqui Sue..." Will começou indignado.

"Poupe-me do seu discurso Willian. Ouvir sua ladainha é tão doloroso quanto te olhar." Sue cortou asperamente. "Por Deus homem. Sua obsessão com produtos de cabelo finalmente te levou ao fim da linha. Eu particularmente não estou surpresa. Seu cérebro a muito tempo já vinha sendo danificado por eles."

"Basta Sue! Você já passou dos limites. Eu não me surpreenderia se você tivesse alguma coisa haver com o meu infortúnio." Acusou.

Sue bocejou na cara dele.

"Willian você já deveria saber que o que tenho que fazer ou dizer, eu o faço na cara da pessoa e não pelas costas, como é o seu caso."

"O que você esta insinuando?" Perguntou afrontado.

"Ora não se faça de inocente Will. Ou você já esqueceu que teve uma conversinha muito interessante com os pais da minha filha." Shelby falou friamente. Se pronunciando na conversa.

Will por um momento foi surpreendido. Mas voltou a atacar.

"Ora, eu fiz o que julguei estar certo." Disse pomposo. "Não acho que ela esteja sob-boa influencia."

Shelby se levantou vagarosamente de sua cadeira. Tudo sobre a linguajem corporal dela gritava perigo. Os outros professores se mantiveram cautelosos. Não era segredo para ninguém que Will Schuester tinha uma séria observação em sua ficha de serviço. E no centro disso tudo estava Rachel Berry, que por um acaso era filha de Shelby Corcoran.

Will fazia uma tentativa de se fazer de bravo. Mas convenhamos... Ele estava falhando vergonhosamente. Shelby o olhava com desprezo cínico, fazendo-o se sentir como um pedaço de merda que ela teve a infelicidade de pisar.

"Realmente a minha filha não esta sob-boa influência, se ela tem que ter _você _como professor e treinador. E você foi longe de mais dessa vez Schuester." Shelby cuspiu raivosa.

O mal estar era muito grande dentro da sala dos professores.

"Will, Will, Will... Poupe seu fôlego. Você vai precisar dele até o final do dia." Sue falou misteriosamente. E efetivamente cortando qualquer resposta chata da parte dele. "E me faça um favor, vá esconder essa sua cara feia de Boy George travesti. Ela me dá náuseas." Sue mandou.

Foi só Sue falar de novo em Boy George que os professores voltaram a rir descontroladamente.

Qualquer aluno que passava pelo corredor em que se localizava a sala, se perguntava o que diabos estava acontecendo.

-x-x-x-

_Ultimo período de aula._

Conforme o planejado Sue fez com que os membros do Glee e suas Cheeleaders fossem dispensados da ultima aula. Todos eles se dirigiram a sala do coral a pedido de Rachel.

E Rachel fez com que Will Schuester fosse a sala do coral.

No devido tempo todos estavam lá, exceto por Rachel e Will.

A trindade estava inquieta. Elas não sabiam direito o que Rachel iria fazer. Apenas por hora elas estavam se contentando com os rumores sobre o professor Schuester.

Por diversas vezes elas tinham que segurar ferozmente a vontade de rolar pelo chão de tanto rir. O trabalho delas valeu a pena.

_16 horas antes._

_Nessas horas é que todo o sacrifício que a treinadora Sylvester as fez passar, se fez valer a pena. A trindade chegou a área residencial de Schuester sem levantar suspeitas. Elas se aproximaram da casa dele e fizeram seu caminho até a porta dos fundos._

_Santana pôs em pratica seu espírito de trombadinha e tratou de arrombar a fechadura da porta. Como gatunas, elas adentraram a residência do professor e foram direto ao seu alvo._

_O professor de espanhol dormia como uma pedra. O que facilitava demais o trabalho da trindade. Enquanto Brittany vigiava o paspalho de cabelo encaracolado, Quinn e Santana vasculhavam o banheiro dele._

_Realmente a treinadora Sylvester tinha razão. O homem tinha um estoque ridículo de produtos capilares e produtos para o corpo. Espantando a descrença inicial, elas tiraram de uma pequena mochila um frasco com um liquido que continha o mais poderoso removedor de pelos conhecido pelo homem._

_As duas estavam tão entretidas misturando os produtos, que elas quase tiveram um troço quando Brittany veio afobada para dentro do banheiro._

"_Rápido. O professor Schuester esta acordando." Disse frenética._

_Quinn e Santana arregalaram os olhos. _

_Puta que pariu! Onde é que elas iriam se esconder?_

_Mentes desesperadas exigem atitudes desesperadas._

_A trindade se enfiou dentro do boxe do banheiro. Para sorte delas, o boxe tinha vidro fumê e como elas estavam de preto, isso lhes serviu de camuflagem. E outro ponto a favor, foi que Schuester só acendeu o abajur do criado mudo, criando uma iluminação bem fraca._

_As três deram um jeito de se apertar lá dentro. E seja o que deus quiser._

_Will entrou grogue no banheiro sem acender a luz. Para alivio das meninas. Depois elas ouviram o som inconfundível de homem mijando._

_Elas fizeram caras de nojo ante o som de alivio que o professor delas estava emitindo. E quando elas acharam que já estariam livres..._

_Elas ouviram o que parecia ser uma pessoa se sentando no vaso sanitário. A cara de terror delas poderia rivalizar com a de qualquer vitima do Freddy Krueger._

_EWWWWWWW! _

_Cara porco. Ele não poderia cagar pela parte da manhã como qualquer pessoa normal?_

_E o pior não demorou a vir... Depois de soltar um peido escabroso, veio o cheiro medonho. _

_Porra!_

_Esse cara comeu o quê? Carcaça de urubu?_

_Brittany já estava em vias de desmaiar, Santana de vomitar e Quinn de gritar. _

_Era muita provação para um ser humano. Cadê a piedade divina?_

_E o que parecia ser os minutos mais longos de suas existências... Em fim a descarga foi ouvida._

_Graças a Deus._

_A trindade ainda ficou um bom tempo paradas dentro do boxe. Só por precaução. Assim que tiveram certeza de que o homem voltou a dormir, elas saíram de seu esconderijo e voltaram aos seus afazeres malignos._

_Elas levaram apenas vinte minutos para fazer o que tinha que fazer. Depois de tudo pronto elas se retiraram da residência do professor Schuester na maior surdina._

_Elas voltaram as suas residências com sorrisos imensos na cara. Ninguém poderia dizer que elas tiveram alguma coisa haver com a traquinagem. Para todos os efeitos as meninas da trindade estavam dormindo como anjinhos em seus quartos._

_Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Elas mal podiam esperar pelo dia raiar para poder conferir o resultado de suas ações._

_-x-x-x-_

Will estava muito chateado. Ele não entendia como foi que ele acabou _pelado. _A questão da maquiagem foi uma tentativa desastrosa de camuflar sua imagem. Will não achava que ele se parecesse com _Boy George. _

Por enquanto ele tinha questões mais urgentes para resolver. Aparentemente Rachel convocou uma reunião de emergência sem o seu consentimento prévio. Quer dizer, não sem o seu consentimento. Mas sem lhe dizer do que se tratava.

Mas isso lhe serviria. Já estava na hora de ele fazer valer sua autoridade como treinador do coral do McKinley.

Ele atravessou a porta da sala do coral e ficou surpreso com a quantidade de gente lá dentro.

_O que estava acontecendo?_

O espanto dele se equiparava com a dos alunos que ainda não haviam visto a figura _reformulada _dele. Havia vários graus de olhares. Desde os espantados até os de riso mal contidos.

Uma coisa que ele notou foi que a pessoa com a qual ele queira falar ainda não havia chegado. Bom, isso era uma vantagem para ele.

_Ou assim ele pensava..._

Assim que Rachel entrou na sala o silencio foi maior.

Will não sabia decidir o que o chocava mais. O hematoma feio na face da diva ou a aparição intimidante de Shelby e LeRoy atrás da menina.

De repente a sua previsão otimista no começo da manhã, estava bem longe de se concretizar.

**N/A: O que acharam? ^^**

** ,**** Mari,**** Guest,****tainaletitbe****,****FaberryBRA****. Obrigada por comentarem nesta humilde fic. Eu também agradeço a todos os leitores e leitoras que dão uma hora de suas vidas para ler o que eu escrevo. Obrigada! ^~**


	42. Da cá

Capitulo 42: ... Da cá.

Will estava altamente aturdido. O que estava acontecendo?

"Rachel o que foi que aconteceu com você?" Perguntou atônito.

"Você! Você foi o que aconteceu!" Santana estourou com raiva.

"Santana!" Rachel chamou severamente. "Você vai me deixar fazer as coisas do meu jeito ou não?"

Santana engoliu seu orgulho e balançou a cabeça a contra gosto. Quinn também não gostava da situação, mas Rachel lhes pediu para se manterem a margem.

"Rachel eu exijo saber o que está acontecendo aqui!" Will demandou um pouco mais enérgico do que deveria.

LeRoy fechou a cara na hora. Ele deu um passo ameaçador na direção do professor. Por um momento todos pensaram que o pai altamente musculoso de Rachel, iria dar um sacode em Schuester. Inclusive o próprio Schuester. Shelby engrossou o caldo ao igualar o passo com LeRoy.

"Pai, Mãe." Rachel interviu firmemente.

LeRoy e Shelby pararam. Mas eles continuaram com posturas ferozes.

"Eu sugiro que você modere o tom de voz." Foi a única coisa que LeRoy disse.

Will engoliu em seco.

"Sr Schuester, eu convoquei essa reunião única e exclusivamente para resolver o grande mal estar que o senhor causou na minha vida."

Will queria muito responder, mas ele não se atreveu a abrir a boca. Não com LeRoy e Shelby lançando olhares ameaçadores na sua direção.

Bom, era até melhor que essa reunião estivesse sendo realizada. Pelo menos ele teria a chance de aplacar de vez a atitude de Diva de Rachel Berry.

Assim que ele se sentou, Rachel começou o que seria conhecido como a maior surra verbal e moral já conhecida pela sociedade.

"Sr Schuester... Diga-me porque você acha que esta me fazendo um favor, ao interferir num assunto tão delicado da minha vida? Que direito você achou que tinha de dizer aos meus pais sobre o meu envolvimento com a minha mãe? Este era um assunto particular que deveria ser abordado com cuidado, e não com total desleixo como você fez. Diga-me? Em que momento você achou que já me ajudou nesse inferno de colégio?" Rachel perguntou monotonamente.

Will ficou um pouco sem palavras. Mas se recuperou rapidamente.

"Rachel, eu tenho plena ciência que eu fiz muito por você aqui dentro desse clube." Will argumentou.

"Besteira." Santana rebateu.

Will olhou severamente para ela. Santana nem se incomodou, ela continuou lixando suas unhas. Quinn olhava para ele com o mais absoluto desprezo. Brittany tinha os olhos estreitos.

"Ah, é mesmo? Então me ilumine. Quando foi que _você_ fez muito por mim aqui dentro?" Questionou Rachel curiosamente.

Will voltou sua atenção para a morena e estufou um pouco o peito.

"Para começar, este clube só teve inicio porque eu me prontifiquei em resgata-lo do esquecimento."

"E rapidamente desistiu dele, quando se encontrou com seu primeiro obstáculo." Rachel rebateu. Ela então se voltou para os membros originais que participaram da performance, Don't Stop Believen. "O que foi que aconteceu logo após o senhor Schuester ter dado meia volta em seus desejos tão honrosos de resgate do clube?"

"Você nos encurralou e nos convenceu que de fato tínhamos uma chance de fazer esse clube dar certo. Treinamos e treinamos, até mostrar ao senhor Schuester que de fato éramos capazes de levar este clube adiante." Artie respondeu de modo sincero, sob a concordância dos demais.

Will ficou vermelho.

"Mas eu sempre os ajudei e os incentivei a serem capazes de superar suas próprias expectativas."

"Você só se incomodava de fazer exercícios toscos com um tema diferente a cada semana. Quem ficava buzinando nosso ouvido era a Rachel. Que por sinal era a única a dar algum tipo de crédito ao que você escrevia no quadro." Puck cortou certeiro. "Dependendo do que era, lá estava ela fazendo um trabalho que deveria ser seu! Você escrevia uma palavra aleatória e esperava que aparecêssemos com tudo pronto. Rachel era quem se intrometia e fazia mais o trabalho de professora do que você!"

Puck galgou mais alguns degraus de volta ao melhor dos conceitos de sua Jewbaby.

Schuester sufocou o sentimento de constrangimento.

"Nós somos uma equipe. Sempre me esforcei para que vocês pudessem ter o mínimo de conhecimento para poder lutar com garra nas competições!" Tentou um pouco desesperado.

"Isso não é verdade!" Brittany se pronunciou. "O senhor só se incomodava de se preocupar com a nossa set list e coreografia apenas uma semana antes das competições." Brittany concluiu com os braços cruzados e um tremendo beicinho.

Rachel a amou mais um pouco por isso.

"E-eu achava que primeiro nós tínhamos que nos resolver como um grupo. Ora, e nós tínhamos muitos problemas com questões como popularidade e guerra de egos!" Nessa parte o professor de espanhol olhou intencionalmente para a diva.

Rachel retribuiu com um sorriso sardônico, pouco característico dela. O que fez o professor vacilar um mili segundo.

_Isso mesmo senhor Schuester... Continue por esse caminho._

"Esclareça-nos professor um pouco mais sobra essa guerra de egos." Rachel pediu blazé.

Will viu isto como uma oportunidade de pelo menos marcar um ponto nessa discussão.

"Você foi um caso crônico de ego maciço, Rachel." Will pontuou firmemente. "Sempre querendo estar sob os holofotes, querendo ser melhor que os outros."

Rachel permaneceu com a expressão inalterada.

"Você tem toda a razão!" Concordou a morena, para espanto dele e dos demais. "Eu fui tudo isso mais um pouco."

"Mas não foi só você. Muita gente aqui tinha mais divatude do que você." Tina opinou timidamente. " Kurt e Mercedes com certeza conseguiam ser mais chatos do que as irmãs Kardashians."

Esse comentário rendeu boas risadas dos demais.

Rachel sorriu brevemente para menina asiática.

"Obrigado Tina, você trouxe um ponto muito interessante e oportuno." Rachel se virou para a plateia. "Bem... Como colocado anteriormente e não tão sutilmente... Realmente dentro deste clube nós enfrentamos diversas divergências. Mas eu gostaria de perguntar a vocês uma coisa. O senhor Schuester de alguma forma esteve presente para ajudar vocês com questões como, sei lá... Apoio com qualquer tipo de problema que vocês estivessem passando no momento? Claro que como uma atitude _nobre_ de ajudar com o problema de egos aqui dentro?"

Todos do Glee balançaram a cabeça dizendo que sim. Will olhou triunfante para Rachel.

_E foi neste ponto, que Rachel o massacrou._

"Pois para mim ele nunca sequer me ajudou." Disse com toda a amargura de anos de intransigência e descaso.

O sorriso de Will sumiu, e os membros do Glee sabiam que ela estava certa. O professor realmente em algumas vezes os ajudou, mesmo que em um pequeno grau. Mas ninguém nunca o viu fazer isto por Rachel.

"Deixe-me explanar um pouco melhor isso. Eu peço que vocês prestem bastante atenção ao que eu vou dizer. Porque vai ser uma intervenção da verdade muito necessária aqui."

"Cada um de nós aqui passou por algum tipo de drama. Seja ele em maior ou menor grau. E eu estou ciente de cada um deles. E sabem porque? Porque eu acho que um bom amigo deve estar sempre lá para dar apoio quando preciso. Cada um de nós veio com os seus próprios demônios pessoais para tratar. E cada um de vocês o tratou, com o apoio de seus devidos pares. Mas eu não tive como saber o que era esse apoio até pouco tempo atrás. Meus problemas não eram mais importante do que o de ninguém, mas também não eram insignificantes também. E nem por isso alguém me deu uma hora do seu dia para saber se eu estava legal. Podem achar que era pura vontade de chamar atenção. Mas sinceramente não era de todo mentira. Porque era doloroso de assistir que todos vocês poderiam ter suas costas protegidas por quem menos você esperava que fosse fazer, e eu tinha que me contentar em ser relegada a me defender sozinha. Mesmo com a droga de um professor em sala."

"O senhor sempre jogou favoritos neste grupo, senhor Schuester. Eu posso chamar Santana de stripper e ela pode chamar de prostituta a Quinn, mas Deus me livre alguém dizer alguma coisa negativa sobre Finn. Você está constantemente dizendo que eu devo ser uma jogadora de equipe, mas você não faz ninguém agir como um. E você é um grande exemplo disso."

"Todos nós temos defeitos. Mas também temos a chance de redenção. A diferença aqui, é que eu tive que me esforçar mais do que qualquer um para conseguir um misero décimo de respeito." Rachel olhou para a sua plateia "Às vezes o dia parecia que não ia ter fim. Eu fui ensinada a sempre manter a cabeça erguida. Mas tinha momentos, que fazer isso era muito difícil. E eu só poderia contar comigo mesma. Porque eu já não tinha mais coração para aguentar a decepção toda vez que eu descobria que aquela tão singela oferta de amizade não passava de mais uma brincadeira cruel"

As cheeleaders baixaram a cabeça. Todas menos Quinn, Brittany e Santana. Elas tinham a obrigação moral de ouvir tudo o que Rachel tinha a dizer, olho no olho.

Rachel se voltou para o professor.

"Tinha dias que o Glee era um inferno. E você nunca sequer teve a decência de agir como um adulto responsável. Pelo menos não comigo. E quando eu chegava em casa, eu agradecia fervorosamente por meus pai estarem lá para mim, mesmo eles não sabendo de nada. E sabe porque? Porque eu tinha vergonha de lhes dizer que a filha deles era tratada menos que um ser humano por qualquer um no McKinley" Rachel se aproximou de Will e questionou: "Diga-me, quando foi que o senhor achou que estaria me ajudando, agindo como um perfeito filho da puta!?"

Shelby não era de concordar com palavreados como esse, principalmente vindos de sua filha. Mas a quem ela estava querendo enganar? Ela estava muito é orgulhosa. Sua Rachel era sua imagem espelhada. Seus genes eram todos muito mandões pra caralho.

Shelby disfarçou seu sorriso presunçoso.

Will tentou chamar a atenção de LeRoy para o desrespeito de sua filha. O pai de Rachel olhou friamente em troca.

"M-mas eu estava tentando protegendo-a..." O seu retorno foi pobre.

"De quê? De quem?" Rache indagou severamente. "Você nunca me protegeu de nada e nem de ninguém. Sabe porque ouve essa guinada na minha vida antes tão patética?" Rachel se virou e encarou Quinn. "Quinn? Você pode lhes dizer o por quê?"

Quinn engoliu o caroço que se fez presente em sua garganta. Era muito difícil para ela ter que verbalizar aquele momento doloroso em que Rachel estava decidida a sair de sua vida.

"Rachel e eu fomos emparelhadas em um projeto de escola. No principio tudo correu calmamente, até a hora dela ir embora. Começamos discutir feio e dissemos coisas pesadas uma a outra. Como eu estava me sentindo particularmente cruel, acabei por dizer palavras imperdoáveis a Rachel. E ela tomo a decisão de finalmente me deixar. De desistir definitivamente de se aproximar de uma pessoa como eu." A voz de Quinn era atada a dor. "E isso me assustou. Porque desistir nunca foi uma opção a Rachel Berry. E minha consciência pesou como nunca antes tinha pesado. Fui atrás dela e forcei-me de volta a vida dela. Eu já tinha perdido muita coisa na minha vida por conta do meu orgulho e arrogância. Eu não estava disposta a perder a pessoa que poderia desde cedo ter sido a melhor coisa na minha vida."

A troca de olhar entre Quinn e Rachel era tão intenso, que fez com que os demais se sentissem como intrusos.

"Rachel tem essa coisa chata de fazer você se sentir como a porra de um demolidor de obstáculos." A voz de Santana atraiu as atenções dos demais. "Sabe Hobbit... Quando você encarou o Finncompetente para me defender. Eu pensei, porque você estava fazendo isso, sendo que eu nunca te dei motivos para simpatizar comigo. Mas isso é uma coisa sua. Da sua natureza. Você só mostrou que realmente se importava, como um bom amigo faria. E depois que deixamos nosso preconceito mesquinhos de lado, a única coisa que ficou martelando na cabeça, era porque perdemos tempo te afastando. Ninguém nunca foi tão decente na minha vida, na vida de Quinn ou de qualquer uma das lideres, que tanto te sacanearam antes. Mas aí você só nos roubou e nos fez cair de amores pelo seu tamanho diminuto. Agora você só tem um monte de garotas que estão muito dispostas a arrancar um olho de quem se atrever a te olhar atravessado. E eu Santana porra Lopes não vou repetir essa droga de discurso nunca mais. Por tanto Hobbit, você deve se sentir lisonjeada com esse coração para coração que estamos tendo aqui." Santana terminou rabugenta.

Quinn rolou os olhos e Brittany deu palminhas para a namorada.

O restante ficou atordoado com o discurso da latina.

"Seu lado sensível esta aparecendo hermanita." Rachel brincou.

"Solo para ti, chica" Santana respondeu com uma piscadela.

"O senhor tem alguma coisa que preste a acrescentar professor Schuester?"

"Rachel você não sabe que Sue só esta te manipulando?" Will ainda tentou se agarrar a alguma coisa.

"E o que essa sua suposta paranoia tem a ver com a minha mãe e meus pais?"

"Ora você de todas as pessoas deveria entender, sempre rechaçada neste colégio, e até mesmo sua querida mãe te deu a s costas duas vezes. Sua vida se resume a este clube. E de repente Sue aparece e te coloca no plantel dela? Isso me cheira a armação."

"Você esta dizendo que minha filha não tem capacidade para estar no plantel das lideres de torcida?" A voz grossa e enganosamente calma de LeRoy, foi o que impediu de mais alguém protestar.

Rachel só ouviu seu pai falar assim uma única vez. E não foi bonito.

"Até agora eu só ouço você reclamar e menosprezar os esforços da minha menina. E em nenhum momento você negou a sua conivência com o buylling que Rachel vem sofrendo debaixo do seu nariz."

Will ficou branco e começou a gaguejar.

"Papai?"

"Sim?"

"Deixe-me acabar com isso, sim?"

"Ok..."

"Senhor Schuester... Como até agora você não me ofereceu uma resposta. Eu vou então lhe pedir um grande favor. Não me ajude. Eu não pedi e nem quero qualquer tipo de intervenção da sua parte. Porque você só me prejudicou. Se você estava entediado, vá procurar algo de útil para fazer, como por exemplo, ser um professor de verdade." Rachel cuspiu. "Até agora eu só ouvi suas queixas estúpidas e exigências mesquinhas. Já entendi a muito tempo, que você nunca gostou de mim. Nunca dei-lhe motivos para isso, mesmo que outras pessoas tenham lhe dado mais do que um sobre si mesmos."

Rachel endureceu ainda mais sua postura. E usou-se de um tom de voz desagradável.

"A partir de agora, você vai passar a ter razão em me detestar. Para uma pessoa fracassada e sem futuro, é muito fácil sentir inveja de quem de fato vai fazer algo de si um dia."

"Agora espere um instante Rachel..." Will tentou interromper.

"Você é tão preso no seu mundinho dos anos 70, que quando a realidade bate na sua porta, você tem que se contentar em minguar os sonhos dos outros" Rachel disse detestável.

Ninguém nunca a viu falar daquele jeito grosseiro e mesquinho.

_Isso não era ela. _

E era justamente isso que Rachel queria. Que eles percebessem a diferença da Rachel Berry de todos os dias, e a Rachel Berry que eles adoram _pintar _de diva, no sentido mais negativo da palavra. E a qual era a primeira vez que de fato a viram agir como tal.

Rachel partiu para a parte mais dolorosa de seu ato. Ela aproximou-se de seu professor e apontou trêmula para o próprio rosto.

"Isso foi consequência de suas ações. Você gostou disso?"

"CLAO QUE NÃO!" Will exclamou horrorizado.

"Pois para mim não parece. Acho até que você deve ter achado bem feito para mim, não é? Talvez eu devesse ter levado um soco na boca em vez do olho, certo?"

"NÃO! O que é isso? Eu jamais desejaria isso a você! Ou a qualquer outra pessoa!" Schuester exclamou desesperado.

"Eu sei." Foi a resposta surpreendente da diva.

Will amassou a cara em confusão.

Aliás, todos ali estavam confusos. A menina não estava provocando um massacre ainda pouco?

"Apesar dos pesares _eu sei _que o senhor não chegaria ao extremo de sentir prazer com a desgraça alheia. Mas você está tendo atitudes muito equivocadas que a muito tempo só estão me magoando." Rachel disse cansada. "Eu não sou feita de aço. E o senhor não vai encontrar outra pessoa nesse colégio que seja mais calejada do que eu. Mas uma hora agente cansa... Cansa mesmo. E por este motivo eu estou deixando o Glee. Eu só to cansada de estar em um lugar, que a muito tempo eu não sinto mais prazer de estar."

O sentimento de alarme entre os membros do Glee estava batendo nas alturas. E Will Schuester sentia a bile subir até a sua garganta.

"Rachel não precisa ser assim. Podemos chegar a algum termo, juntos." Will argumentou desesperado. "Tenho certeza de que se conversarmos com calma, podemos..."

"Eu não quero mais estar aqui e olhar para a sua cara." Cortou Rachel calmamente. "O senhor mexeu em algo muito sagrado para mim. Minha família. E não o perdoou por isso."

A palavra final de Rachel soou como o som de um martelo de juiz, quando este dá o seu veredicto final.

-x-x-x-

Após a tensa reunião, e consequentemente a saída de Rachel. Acusações eram jogadas ao vento. Era uma completa falta de respeito. E isso ficava bem evidente com a falta de habilidade de Schuester em tomar o controle da situação. O gleekers acusavam as cheeleaders e acusavam entre si mesmos.

Shelby não tinha paciência para isso. Ela tomaria as rédeas dessa situação. E era bom que LeRoy estivesse fora com sua filha. Porque Shelby não gostava de mostrar seu lado _treinadora_ para ela.

"JÁ BASTA!" Gritou enfurecida.

Silencio.

Ai de que se atrevesse a dar um piu.

"Jogar acusações não vai ajudar a resolver nada. E este é problema de vocês, reclamar e reclamar." Castigou Shelby em direção aos alunos.

Nenhum deles quis lhe responder. Porque foda-se, a mãe de Rachel Berry os assustava um bocado. Ela fazia a treinadora Sylvester parecer uma senhora simpática em comparação a ela.

"E você!" Ela apontou para Will. "Bem se vê o tipo de profissional que você é... Ou melhor, o tipo de profissional que você não é. Se as coisas neste clube chegaram ao nível que estão, é tudo por causa da falta de discilplina que você não sabe como aplicar."

Will estúpido como é, não soube que era melhor ficar de boca fechada.

"Escute aqui Shelby, eu sou muito capaz de disciplinar este clube." Seu comentário lhe rendeu um olhar irônico e um monte de resmungos dos alunos.

Slhelby sorriu cinicamente.

"Sabe tão bem disciplinar, que a sua principal cantora acabou de te dar um chute bem dado na bunda." Apontou com voz adocicada.

_Ui! Na testa._

Os alunos fizeram uma anotação mental para nunca entrarem em uma discussão com Shelby. Não era a toa que Rachel tinha um alto poder de argumentação, embora ela fosse mais bem educada... Quer dizer, quando ela queria ser educada. Porque quando Rachel queria, ela conseguia te rebaixar ao status de bobo da corte.

"Se eu fosse você Willian... Me preparava para o pior, pois eu não acho que você seja tão esquecido ao ponto de não se lembrar da nossa reunião com diretor Figgins." Shelby deixou a ameaça velada pairando no ar.

Will decidiu de fato calar a boca agora.

-x-x-x-

LeRoy e Rachel aproveitavam que um corredor estava deserto para em fim darem uma pausa muito necessária.

LeRoy esperou que sua filha desse o primeiro passo.

"Obrigada por ter vindo pai." Rachel agradeceu gentilmente.

LeRoy tomou sua filhinha nos braços e a abraçou apertado.

"Você não tem que me agradecer. Eu gostaria de estar a par desta situação a bastante tempo. Eu faria com que as coisas fossem diferentes para você."

Rachel aproveitou o aconchego que os braços de seu pai ofereciam.

"Eu sei meu pai. E nós vamos conversar sobre isso e muitas outras coisas. Quero que tudo esteja em pratos limpos de agora em diante."

LeRoy beijou o topo da cabeça de sua filha.

"Eu gostaria que você voltasse para casa." Pediu esperançoso.

Rachel suspirou.

"Não agora. Eu não me sinto capaz de voltar para casa. Mas eu gostaria de pedir-lhe permissão para ficar com minha mãe." Rachel pediu cuidadosamente.

LeRou ficou tristonho. Mas ele entendia o pedido de Rachel.

"Você tem minha permissão. Só deus sabe o quanto você tem tantas pessoas agora para te dar apoio." Falou brincalhão.

"Eu tenho não é !?" Rachel brincou junto.

Shelby se aproximou deles naquele momento. Um pouco cautelosa era verdade.

LeRoy ficou um pouco fascinado ao olhar para a mãe de sua filha.

"Eu tenho alguma coisa na cara?" A mulher perguntou a queima roupa.

LeRoy se fez rir. Shelby continuava do mesmo jeitinho marrento.

"Não, na verdade estou apreciando o quanto você é parecida com Rachel."

"Você quer dizer o quanto Rachel é parecida comigo, já que eu sou o _material_ original" Shelby atalhou.

LeRoy sorriu e concordou. Ele sempre achou que o jeito mandão de Shelby era uma de suas características marcantes. Quem poderia dizer que seus genes também, pensou bem humorado.

"Mamãe, eu pedi permissão ao papai para poder ficar em sua casa."

Shelby balançou a cabeça em aprovação.

"Fez bem, eu não quero que você tenha mais algum tipo de stress adicional com seus pais, mais do que o que já temos."

LeRoy suspirou triste.

"Não vamos trazer qualquer tipo problema, Shelby. E Hiram já se sente miserável o suficiente." Informou sério.

Rachel mordeu o lábio inferior. Seu coração se contraiu com a ideia de seu papai estar sofrendo. Ela mais do que ninguém gostaria de poder conforta-lo, mas ela ainda não se sentia pronta. Ela precisava de mais um tempo.

"Não estou menosprezando seus sentimentos ou de Hiram. Mas entre vocês e minha filha, você pode ter certeza que a faca vai estar na garganta de vocês, antes que qualquer coisa que possa prejudicar minha filha, possa de fato se tornar uma ameaça real" Shelby simplificou.

"Você é tão dramática!" LeRoy resmungou de modo afetado. Mas ele estava feliz que Shelby estava lá para defender a filha deles também.

"Você não viu nada. Agora estou dando uma passadinha no escritório do diretor Figgins e colocando um ponto final na carreira de Schuester" Shelby informou venenosa.

Rachel se adiantou até a mãe e lhe segurou a mão.

"Mamãe, te peço que não faça o senhor Schuester perder o emprego" Rachel pediu melancólica.

Shelby já mencionou que ela se derretia toda quando sua primogênita a chamava de mamãe?

"Querida, Schuester já havia sido avisado. Ele tem que arcar com as consequências de seus atos" Shelby tentou colocar um pouco de razão na cabeça da filha.

Rachel cravou seus olhos castanhos e tristonhos contra os tempestuosos olhos esverdeados de Shelby.

LeRoy daria toda a sua coleção de discos dos Beatles se Shelby resistisse a sua filha. Ele era bem versado nos encantos de sua estrelinha.

Tesc... tesc...

Shelby bem que tentou resistir. Maldição! Rachel era uma ardilosasinha de marca maior. Utilizar-se dessas artimanhas...

_Mamãe estava tão orgulhosa!_

Quem era Shelby para recriminar sua filha? Ela fazia isso toda hora mesmo.

"OK..." Rachel abriu um sorriso bondoso para ela, antes de ficar na ponta dos pés e beija-la na bochecha.

"Obrigada mamãe."

"Tão batida..." LeRoy mexeu com ela.

Shel lhe lançou um olhar de troça.

"Olha quem fala!"

-x-x-x-

Rachel ficou sozinha num corredor que dava para a área externa do campo de treinamento do McKinley. Ela decidiu ficar por lá enquanto sua mãe e seu pai LeRoy iam juntos até sala do diretor para uma conversinha. Shelby prometeu não ser muito incisiva em um pedido de demissão para Schuester. Mas ela assegurou que as coisas iam mudar drasticamente para o professor de espanhol. A começar pelo Glee.

Shelby iria tirar o clube do comando dele. Ela não ia deixar que sua filha ficasse sem uma parte tão importante do seu dia, por causa de um idiota daqueles. E além do mais, Schuester já provou que era um incompetente mesmo.

LeRoy iria junto de Shelby, porque ele queria ter uma conversinha com o diretor Figgins, sobre a sua total falta responsabilidade com o Buylling no colégio.

Rachel quase ficou com pena. Mas... passou logo em seguida.

Ela só precisava de mais um instante para se recompor antes de encontrar-se com Quinn. Ela ficou mexendo no seu celular para passar um pouco o tempo.

"Hora, hora, hora... O que temos aqui. A sapatão que tá se achando o máximo aqui no colégio." A voz desagradável de Azimio se fez presente.

Rachel deu um bufo. Ô maré de perturbação essa na sua vida. Ela guardou seu celular no bolso e discretamente acionou o botão de gravação.

"Posso ajudá-lo com alguma coisa Azimio? Ou você ainda tem dificuldade para andar, já que esta com o saco _rendido_?" Rachel rebateu. Ela estava de saco cheio ( Sem trocadilho ) de alguém sempre achar que pode ser grosseiro com ela.

Azimio ficou roxo de raiva. Dois de seu amigos que estavam com ele riram dele. O que só aumentou sua raiva.

"Você devia aprender a manter essa sua boca fechada. Ou então usa-la para uma coisa mais útil, como chupar um pau em vez de uma buceta, sua aberração filha de veados." O rapaz falou alto e grosseiramente segurando suas partes intimas para enfatizar seu ponto. "Acho que você não recebeu intimidação o suficiente sua putinha." Azimio se atreveu a empurra-la.

Rachel fechou a cara. Tudo com ela, menos mexer com quem ela ama.

A diva só não partiu para cima deles, por que duas pessoas chegaram na frente dela.

Sabe-as lá de onde, Puck e Finn apareceram por lá.

Puck não contou conversa. Ele arrancou Azimio de cima de Rachel e o arremessou contra a parede oposta. Os dois amigos dele até tentaram partir para cima de Puck, mas eles esbarraram em Finn que pegou cada um pela lateral da cabeça e os fez colidir um contra o outro. Atordoados pelo baque, eles só sentiram suas gargantas serem praticamente esmagadas pelas mãos enormes de Finn Hudson.

"Eu acho que vocês tiveram uma péssima ideia." Finn sussurrou raivoso.

Finn era uma cara legal e que na maioria das vezes tinha cara de pateta. Mas quando ele estava com raiva... Você notava o quão grande ele era... E como ele realmente poderia fazer purê da sua cara.

Puck não economizava no murros que ele desferia com prazer na cara de Azimio.

"Você acha que pode fazer isso com uma garota? E ainda por cima com a minha Jewbaby?" Puck fez cada pergunta, com um soco bem dado na cara do seu inimigo. Esse filho da puta realmente achou que poderia magoar sua Rachel?

Ele era um homem morto.

N/A: POSTADO EM TEMPO RECORDE! ^^

narabella, Guest, Em5y , FaberryBRA , Mari ,

Meninas espero que tenham gostado! Consegui terminar este capitulo. Mas não sei se ele ficou a altura do que eu queria. Vou saber se ele foi satisfatório depois de ler suas opiniões. Agradeço por terem a paciência de esperar por cada capitulo. Vocês são o máximo. ^^

Não vou me demorar a postar.


	43. Quando tudo é escuro

**Capitulo 43: Quando tudo é escuro.**

Varias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

Puck foi tirado abruptamente de cima de Azimio. Finn foi retido por Sam e Mike. E Quinn, Santana e Brittany chegaram a cena.

"QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI!" A treinadora Beiste gritou. "Puckerman é melhor você se aquietar, porque as coisas não estão boas para seu lado." A mulher gigante tinha um aperto de morte sobre Puck, que estava tentando se desvencilhar e terminar o que tinha começado com Azimio.

"Treinadora Beiste. Noah só estava me defendendo do Azimio e desses dois atletas." Rachel interviu rapidamente.

"O que você quer dizer com te defendendo do Azimio?" Quinn perguntou com voz perigosamente baixa.

Rachel foi até a sua namorada e a tocou para apazigua-la. A diva tirou do bolso seu celular e colocou a gravação do que havia acontecido.

Beiste colocou Puck de lado. E foi até o atleta esfolado no chão. Se tinha uma coisa que ela odiava mais do que os discursos de Sue Sylvester, era a covardia de homens contra mulheres. Ou a covardia em geral.

A treinadora pegou Azimio pelo colarinho e o levantou com um único movimento. A cara do rapaz estava um estrago só. O garoto Puckerman fez um trabalho e tanto nele.

"Você vai me acompanhar até a diretoria neste exato momento e fique certo que você e os outros dois estão fora da minha equipe. Eu não preciso de covardes nela."

Só que Quinn e Santana não estavam tendo nada disso. Elas ainda não colocaram as mãos no atleta. Rachel e Brittany estavam tendo grandes dificuldades para conte-las.

"Vamos! Todos para a diretoria." Beiste demandou.

-x-x-x-

Figgins nunca teve tanto trabalho como ele estava tendo ultimamente. Sua pressão estava nas alturas e não ajudava que os pais de Rachel Berry estavam em cima dele o intimidando.

Cruzes! A menina tinha a quem puxar.

E para jogar mais gasolina na situação. Shannon Beiste adentrou a sua sala com Azimio firmemente preso pela orelha e mais dois atletas que o diretor reconheceu como um dos baderneiros residentes do McKinley.

"Senhorita Beiste o que está acontecendo?" Figgins pediu irritado.

"Azimio e esses dois aqui atacaram Rachel Berry."

Figgins arregalou os olhos.

Se Azimio alguma vez temeu pela sua vida, esse foi o momento. Ele sempre tirou sarro dos pais de Rachel Berry. Mas olhando para o pai dela agora, ele estava pronto para fazer xixi nas calças. O cara era mais alto que ele e muito musculoso. Claramente o homem poderia mata-lo com um único soco.

"Como assim eles atacaram minha filha?" LeRoy perguntou friamente.

Rachel entrou logo em seguida junto de Quinn, Santana e Brittany.

"Senhorita Berry, por favor mostre sua gravação." Beiste pediu.

Rachel fez o que foi dito.

Os três rapazes queriam se enterrar naquele momento.

LeRoy se aproximou de Azimio com olhar feroz.

"Escuta seu moleque, quero ver se tu é macho de repetir isso na minha frente." LeRoy cuspiu raivoso. "ANDA! FALA! É mais fácil para você falar isso para minha filha do que para mim?"

"Senhor Berry. Peço que mantenha a calma." Figgins interviu. "Primeiro o que aconteceu com o senhor Adans para ele estar neste estado?"

"Noah Puckerman estava lhe aplicando uma surra antes de eu chegar."

"Então o senhor Pukerman deveria estar aqui também, violência não é permitido aqui. Creio que ele deva até ser mandado para o centro de detenção juvenil."

Rachel voou na cara do diretor.

"Se Noah for mandado para o centro de detenção. Você pode esperar um batalhão de advogados pronto para te enterrar sob uma montanha de processo." Rachel ameaçou. "Ele apenas estava me defendendo. Porque se não fosse a chegada dele e de Finn Hudson, Azimio teria me acertado um soco na cara."

Figgins arregalou os olhos.

LeRoy só não partiu para cima do moleque porque Beiste não deixou. Mas Shelby é que deu o golpe de misericórdia.

"Diretor Figgins você vai chamar a policia neste exato momento. Porque isto é um caso grave de assédio."

Ao ouvir a palavra policia, os três agressores começaram a balbuciar em desespero.

Figgins afrouxou o nó de sua gravata.

_Onde estavam seus comprimidos?_

-x-x-x-

Quinn estava possessa de raiva. Todos os palavrões existentes no mundo não conseguiriam expressar o tamanho de sua raiva. Ela sabia que matar outra pessoa era pecado. Um pecado que ela estava muito disposta a fazer.

Azimio cruzou uma linha muito importante no McKinley. Ninguém deveria desafiar suas ordens. E quando Quinn diz ninguém, ela realmente quer dizer isto.

Quinn passaria um _pente fino _no McKinley e eliminaria as potenciais ameaças ao seu reinado. Ela estava queimando de raiva. Rachel deveria estar tendo um momento de paz na porra desse colégio e não tendo dor de cabeça.

Independente do que Shelby faria com Schuester. Quinn teria seu quinhão contra o professor de espanhol. E dessa vez ela faria pior. Assim como ela faria com Azimio e os outros dois atletas.

Fora das paredes do colégio ela se vingaria deles.

Neste momento no entanto, ela estava em uma sala de aula vazia com Rachel. LeRoy e Shelby estavam lidando com as questões burocráticas na sala do diretor. E a Quinn foi dada a tarefa de manter Rachel sob suas vistas.

Coisa que Quinn estaria fazendo pelo resto de sua vida.

Santana e Brittany aguardavam por elas em outro local, respeitando sua privacidade e também fazendo o trabalho de manter as líderes de torcida sob controle e o glee clube afastado. Porque o incidente entre Rachel e Azimio já era de conhecimento publico.

Azimio deveria estar agradecendo por estar sob a guarda da policia, porque se não, ele estaria em sérios apuros. Não que ele não esteja de qualquer maneira.

"Quinn..." Rachel sussurrou segurando o belo rosto de sua namorada.

Quinn apenas olhou para ela. Porque ela não se achava capaz de falar alguma coisa que não fosse palavrões.

Rachel suspirou, ela conhecia Quinn. Ela conhecia a _veia venenosa _dela. Rachel de alguma maneira sabia que o que aconteceu com o senhor Schuester e sua misteriosa perda de pelo, tinha que ter um dedo da sua namorada. E a diva sabia que Quinn não ia parar por ai, a loira ia fazer alguma coisa. Rachel só não sabia em qual gravidade é que Quinn ia fazer.

Quinn segurou as mãos pequenas e delicadas de Rachel com cuidado. Ela fez a garota menor rodea-la com seus braços e em seguida fez o mesmo com ela.

"Eu odeio tudo isso que esta te afetando." Quinn estava com raiva.

"Shhh..." Rachel distribuiu pequenos beijos na clavícula de Quinn. "Já passou..."

Quinn permitiu que Rachel a acalentasse.

"Vamos passar essa semana na nossa casa..." Quinn sussurrou.

Rachel sentia seu coração inflamar toda vez que Quinn dizia isso. Essa garota era tão arrogante... Mas era a sua garota arrogante. E seu coração adorava isso. Passar a semana com Quinn era o que Rachel precisava. Noites e noites no alento dos braços sedutores de Quinn Fabray.

Rachel levantou a cabeça e sorriu para ela. E o seu sorriso em fim atingiu seus olhos, mesmo que apenas por aquele momento.

Para Quinn, os olhos de Rachel eram tão escuros que lembravam a ela de um café expresso escuro. E Quinn amava café.

Quinn beijou a testa de Rachel e a embalou em uma dança lenta e cantarolou uma musica desconhecida aos ouvidos da diva.

_Elas estavam no seu próprio mundinho._

-x-x-x-

Santana não era conhecida por ter muita paciência. Mas a atual circunstancia a estava fazendo bater algum tipo de Recorde. Ela e Brittany aguardavam o casal Faberry ( ¬¬ ) voltar de seja lá o que elas estavam fazendo.

Nesse meio tempo todo mundo apareceu ao mesmo tempo querendo saber sobre o que aconteceu com o caso Azimio. Era o clube Glee, era as Cheeleaders, ou então os seguidores de Rachel.

Santana estava pronta para ir toda Kung Fu Panda, no próximo que viesse perguntar alguma coisa.

Tudo bem que ela e Brittany se prontificaram em garantir um pouco de privacidade a elas, mas a latina não tinha prometido nada sobre não socar a cara de algum enxerido.

Brittany estava levando a sério seu papel de _guardiã _do amor Faberry... (Palavras dela e não minhas) A loira borbulhante desviava a atenção dos curiosos com a maestria do Mister M.

A única pessoa a não ser dissuadida foi Lindsay.

_Garota teimosa._

Quinn e Rachel se aproximaram delas com passos cansados. Ou melhor, Rachel se aproximou com passos cansados. Puck e Finnzila também chegaram naquele exato momento.

Rachel se desvencilhou gentilmente de Quinn para chegar até os dois rapazes. Ela pegou a mão de cada um e lhes deu um aperto agradecido.

"Obrigada pelo que vocês fizeram por mim." A diva agradeceu com embargada de emoção.

"Ora você não achou que íamos permitir que aquele saco de bosta encostasse em você não é?" Finn estufou o peito.

"E além do mais ele já estava pedindo por uma surra faz tempo." Puck adicionou.

Rachel não comprou o ato blazé deles. Eles foram dois rapazes completamente maravilhosos. Ela nunca duvidou que quando precisasse, eles viriam em seu socorro.

Finn estava voltando a ser _aquele _Finn amigo por quem Rachel se identificou pela primeira vez. E Puck... Seu Puck estava voltando a ser seu JewBrow.

Rachel beijou cada um na bochecha. Os dois ficaram completamente corados. Eles nunca sabiam como agir quando Rachel fazia isso com eles. Ela os fazia se sentir como o Super Homem.

E eles sentiam essa necessidade de trazer de dentro de si o gentleman adormecido. Ou qualquer que seja a merda que Kurt costumava dizer a eles quando eram completamente mal educados.

Para o restante das meninas era cômico ver o ar desajeitado dos dois.

Puck cruzou os braços e fez cara de fodão. Finn chutou algumas pedrinhas no chão.

Santana resolveu ser _benevolente_ com eles, e lhes dar algum tipo imagem para manter. Ela veio por trás dos dois e deu em cada um ao mesmo tempo tapões de agradecimento. Como eles não estavam esperando por isso, quase que eles dão de cara no chão.

Bem que eles sabiam que a mão de Santana era pesada, mas não tanto.

"Até que vocês serviram para alguma coisa." Santana _agradeceu._

Puck e Finn olharam zombeteiros para ela.

_Santana, o exemplo de gentileza._

-x-x-x-

Os pais de Rachel ficaram a margem da cena que se desenrolava não muito longe deles.

Aquele era um momento particular entre eles.

Passado o tempo adequado, LeRoy e Shelby se aproximaram do grupo.

"Filha?"

Varias cabeças se viraram para os dois adultos.

_Uau... Eles faziam uma figura impressionante._

"Sim?" Rachel se aproximou de seus pais. Quinn estava a dois passos atrás dela. E assim o era Santana, Brittany e Lindsay.

LeRoy e Shelby acharam isso engraçado.

"Tudo está devidamente resolvido. Incluindo a tentativa do diretor de querer mandar Noah para o centro juvenil. Sua ameaça de processo o fez reconsiderar rapidinho sua decisão. Isso e meus punhos. E os pais daqueles delinquentes estão mais do que dispostos a fazer seus pequenos demônios pagarem por suas atitudes." LeRoy informou satisfeito.

Puck olhou muito surpreso para Rachel. Percebendo seu espanto, Brittany declarou:

"Puck, você não deveria estar surpreso."

O garoto de moicano olhou muito agradecido para a diva. Mesmo sob ameaça de voltar para o inferno que era o centro juvenil, ainda sim, Puck faria a mesma coisa, se fosse para proteger uma das mulheres que ele amava.

Puck olhou para a outra mulher que ele também amava. Quinn não o olhava com tanto desprezo como antes. Mas também não era toda simpática com ele também. Mas Quinn lhe deu um reconhecimento sincero por ter protegido sua pequena.

E Puck levaria o que ele pudesse ter. Ele ainda tinha um longo caminho a percorrer antes de encerrar definitivamente seus assuntos com Quinn Fabray.

-x-x-x-

Rachel pediu licença ao grupo para poder conversar em particular com os pais.

"Obrigada por ter vindo papai. E sei que o senhor vai querer conversar sobre o buylling. Mas te prometo que em breve vamos ter uma conversa definitiva sobre isso."

LeRoy balançou a cabeça em acordo. Ele abraçou sua garotinha com muito amor.

"Quando você quiser minha estrelinha."

LeRoy se virou para se despedir de Shelby com um aperto de mão.

Rachel perdeu a aparente _conversa _pelo olhar que seus pais estavam tendo.

Assim que LeRoy se foi Rachel segurou a mão da mãe.

"Mãe?"

"Hunm?"

"Você se importa se eu fosse dormir com Quinn?" Rachel perguntou sem qualquer tipo de filtro.

Shelby custou a manter a expressão neutra. Ela ainda preferia acreditar que sua filha era casta. Ela não era besta. Na verdade ela ficaria feliz se Rachel saísse com uma capa comprida para protegê-la de olhares cobiçosos.

Mas é claro que era pedir muito.

"Dormir com Quinn?..." Shelby questionou em branco.

Alheia ao sentimento da mãe, Rachel balançou a cabeça em acordo.

"Sim! Ela esta muito chateada com tudo o que aconteceu hoje. E ela esta com vontade de virar carrapato para cima de mim. Santana e Brittany também." Rachel meditou.

Shelby respirou aliviada. Então teria mais pessoas envolvidas? Seu coração agradece.

"Você tem roupa?"

"Sim! A minha sacola de ginástica tem algumas mudas de roupa junto com meu uniforme de cheeleader."

Shelby beijou a filha na testa.

"Você pode ir. Mas me ligue assim que chegar, ok?"

"Ok."

-x-x-x-

Quinn e Rachel desfrutavam de um relaxante banho de banheira a luz de velas. Quinn queria mimar Rachel o tanto quanto ela podia. A loira estava encostada contra a borda da banheira e Rachel estava deita de costa para ela. Sua cabeça morena descansava tranquilamente contra a clavícula da loira.

Quinn deslizava preguiçosamente a esponja cheia de espuma, pelos seios de Rachel. A diva praticamente ronronava em apreço.

"Eu odeio que você ainda tem que lidar com as porcarias que aconteceram hoje." Quinn comentou séria.

"Eu sei que isso te chateia. Azimio foi apenas um desagradável desfecho na droga de dia que foi no McKinley." Respondeu Rachel.

Quinn fez um som inteligível. Mas Rachel captou a essência desagradável.

"Eu gostaria que você tivesse pelo menos avisado sobre a coisa toda com Schuester." Quinn queixou-se. "Não gostei de ter de repetir o nosso quase rompimento. Mas por outro lado, sei que isso serviu a você para colocar aquele homem no seu devido lugar."

Rachel suspira.

"Eu sei que você não gostou. Mas você também poderia ter me falado o que andou planejando contra ele." Rachel sentiu o corpo de Quinn congelar.

A diva interiormente riu.

"Como você?..."

"Eu conheço muito bem a trindade profana." Rachel se limitou a responder.

Quinn nem deveria se espantar mais. Rachel era muito perspicaz para seu próprio bem. Mas... O que ela poderia ter feito? Quinn tinha tomado sua decisão.

Ela só teria que ter mais cuidado com o que ela arquitetaria para o futuro.

A loira largou a esponja de lado e foi brincar com os seios da morena. Rachel ronronou fortemente ao sentir os bicos dos seios de Quinn cutucando-a na costa. Ela levou sua mão direita para trás e puxou Quinn pela nuca para beija-la.

Beijando-a com languidez total, Quinn deslizou uma mão atrevida até o meio das pernas de Rachel, e lá ela _brincou _com as dobras excitadas da namorada.

"Quinn..." Rachel suspirou.

A loira sorriu safada assim que ela enfiou dois dedos no sexo da diva.

Um banho de banheira é tão bom...

-x-x-x-

07:00 am.

Hiram Berry zanzava pela sua cozinha tristemente. Ele ainda estava digerindo as coisas que seu marido havia lhe dito ontem à noite. Sua filha estava sofrendo a um tempo muito longo, e ele nunca tinha percebido. E com toda a merda que ele mesmo fez, ele nem poderia se aproximar de sua menininha.

O toque de seu celular o despertou da sua auto piedade.

"Alô?"

"_Hiram?"_

Hiram reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar.

"Olá Shelby!"

"_Será que podemos no encontrar para tomar um café? Quero que as coisas entre nós se resolvam definitivamente. Rachel já está sofrendo muito e eu não quero isso para ela."_

Hiram suspirou cansado.

"Tudo bem. Vou te dar um endereço que fica perto do meu trabalho. LeRoy e eu estaremos lá em trinta minutos."

"_Ok_"

-x-x-x-

_07:30 am_

Quinn, Rachel, Santana e Brittany desfrutavam de um café tranquilo no Breadstix.

As meninas combinaram de se encontrar lá para desfrutarem um pouco da companhia uma da outra. Santana e Brittany foram inflexíveis sobre isso, e Quinn zombou delas.

A trindade ficou satisfeita de ver um pouco do brilho entusiasmado de Rachel voltar a seus olhos. E Brittany ficou tão contente que ela não abriu mão de fazer a diva sentar no colo dela e a trata-la como seu ursinho de pelúcia pessoal.

Rachel riu da cara de descrença de Quinn e Santana.

De fato as meninas desfrutaram do interlúdio. E esse interlúdio foi o que ficou na cabeça da trindade profana, antes que tudo fosse para o inferno.

O destino decidiu bater o ultimo prego na caixa de desgostos pela qual elas estavam passando. Mais especificamente sobre Quinn e Rachel. Nada vem fácil. E Quinn tinha razão quando disse que cada situação ela encarava como um teste de Deus que ela iria provar ser digna.

Na saída do Breadstix cada dupla foi para seu carro. Santana e Brittany no camaro da latina. E Quinn e Rachel no carro da mãe da loira. Rachel ficou de dirigir enquanto Quinn organizava algumas coisas na sua mochila.

Elas pegaram a avenida principal e se deslocaram por cinco km antes de pararem em um cruzamento, esperando o sinal abrir para a sua preferência. O casal Brittana estava atrás delas. E elas viram a coisa mais horrível que poderia ter acontecido.

Santana sorria para a namorada que tagarelava sobre uma bizarrice qualquer. Ela aguardava que o carro do casal tartaruga se deslocasse assim que o sinal ficasse verde.

Rachel dirigia há um ritmo de caracol.

Só para importunar ela deu uma buzinada.

_Várias buzinadas._

Quinn botou o braço para fora e lhe deu um pitoco.

O casal Britanna riu.

Na hora que o sinal ficou verde o carro de Quinn foi em frente, mas o de Santana não. O Camaro dela estancou sem aviso. Santana amaldiçoou. Ela já olhava para frente para ver a que distancia a smurffet estava, quando o acidente aconteceu, a menos de vinte metros delas.

Santana e Brittany ficaram horrorizadas ao ver um carro que vinha na contra mão, vir diretamente na direção de Quinn e Rachel. A colisão iria ser totalmente frontal, se o carro não desse uma guinada violenta para o lado do carona. O impacto da batida foi totalmente absorvido pelo lado do motorista, que com a força, foi violentamente catapultado e capotado várias e furiosamente vezes.

Santana e Brittany gritaram desesperadas.

"QUINN, RACHEL!"

**N/A: Eu disse que ia piorar... ^^**

**Fico satisfeita que tenham gostado do capitulo anterior. Eu fiquei meio na duvida se ele estava a altura.**

**Já o próximo capitulo...**

**Mari,****narabella****,**** Guest,****FaberryBRA****,****Em5y****.**

**Vocês são umas bonecas! ^^**


	44. A Hora Mais Sombria

**Capitulo 44: A Hora Mais Sombria.**

_Shelby Pov _

_Primeiro ano do New Directions. _

_Já se passaram quase 16 anos, desde que ela pôs os olhos sobre Rachel Berry até poucos meses atrás, quando ela participou das Seletivas com sua equipe.__Ela se lembra de revirar os olhos quando o New Directions começaram com__No Rain on My Parade__, __uma canção que ela já havia ouvido ser __massacrada__por outros muitas vezes antes._

_Mas, em seguida, ela ouviu aquela voz... A voz de__Rachel__, e Shelby sentiu instantaneamente um arrepio correndo para cima e para baixo na coluna vertebral enquanto ela assistiu essa morena pequena se movimentando na parte de trás do teatro e vir através do corredor para baixo até o palco. _

_Rachel Berry provou ser uma__inegável__presença de palco, como é evidente pelo modo fácil com que ela faz que o público se apaixone por ela e seu sorriso cativante. _

_Shelby soube que ela havia reencontrado com sua filha._

_Ela estava lutando consigo mesma para não derramar a verdade. Para o mundo exterior, ela era apenas uma treinadora de coral e Rachel era apenas uma estudante, de um time dentro de outros times rivais. Ela até poderia tentar usar algum tipo de logro e engatar uma conversa perfeitamente normal e civil com a menina. Mas ela não conseguiu por pura covardia._

_Quando ela se mudou de volta para Ohio, para Carmel, que é muito mais perto de Lima do que Nova York. Shelby estava convencida de que ela estava indo para manter as condições do contrato que tinha assinado com os homens Berry.__Ela não queria atrapalhar a vida de Rachel, sabendo que ela não tem o direito de sequer__conhecer__a menina._

_Uma investigação mais aprofundada era altamente exigida. Estava explicito no contrato que ela não deve manter qualquer tipo de contato com sua filha, ou então ela sofreria as consequências._

_Só que Shelby nunca foi de seguir as regras que não lhe conviessem. Ela então pesquisou com cuidado a vida de sua menina, tanto dentro quanto fora de casa. E o que ela descobriu não a agradou nem um pouco. Seus pais eram excelentes pais modelos para ela. Mas isso não era garantia de se proteção contra as maledicências das mentes de pessoas de cidades pequenas e conservadoras._

_Ainda impressiona-a a confiança de Rachel e sua força interior quanto ao assédio que ela sofria na escola por causa de seus pais.__Essa tinha sido a única coisa que Shelby infinitamente se preocupou na hora de decidir sobre a possibilidade de ser uma barriga de aluguel para os homens Berry, porque ela sabia que cidades como Lima tem um grande problema em aceitar formas não convencionais de vida, ainda mais naquela época._

_Há um momento na vida de uma mãe quando ela agarra-se para o fato de que sua vida tornou-se secundaria em prol da filha. Quando ela descobre os muitos e__muitos __caminhos que ela pode percorrer para apenas se certificar de que a criança é segura, protegida e feliz. Tudo por causa da menina que cresceu dentro dela por nove meses e que a fez ama-la para sempre. _

_Sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma novamente._

_Uma vez que ela estava em Nova York, ela esperava que a regra de "longe dos olhos, longe do coração" faria o truque, mas em vez disso, ela sentia-se miserável e agoniada. Ela queria acreditar que tomou a decisão certa ao assinar um documento onde desistia de seus direitos parentais._

_Shelby tentava não ter muitos arrependimentos.__ Ela tinha sonhos, grandes sonhos de ser uma grande atriz na Broadway e não havia nada que iria mantê-la de realiza-los. __Uma vez lá, ela jogou-se em audições, aulas e os muitos empregos que ela tomou apenas para que ela pudesse continuar a viver lá.__Por algum tempo, o sentimento de pesar dissipou-se e ela foi consumida por sua obsessão em fazer um nome para si no estrelato._

_Mas houve outros momentos, como em alguns feriados e especialmente aniversários (dela e Rachel), quando ela ia sentir essa dor aguda no peito, como se tudo fosse apenas um oco dentro dela, como se houvesse uma peça que faltava para ela e ela tinha deixado para trás em Lima.__Mesmo agora Shelby sente o desespero e a dor na boca do estômago, o buraco negro em que seu coração chora pela menina que ela tinha dado 16 anos atrás._

_Essa mesma menina cresceu em uma extraordinária bela jovem, atualmente cantando com todo o seu coração no palco, com seu próprio clube Glee, e facilmente capturando os corações do público, assim como Shelby havia sempre desejado fazer em Nova York._

_Orgulho maternal constrói-se dentro dela até que ele está tão avassaladora que as lágrimas borram sua visão quando Rachel atinge uma nota alta, e seus olhos estão fechados, perdida na música.__Shelby fecha os seus próprios, sentindo as lágrimas derramarem pelo seu rosto enquanto seu coração explode de alegria e amor para seu bebê que nunca vai saber que sua mãe está olhando para ela._

Como o mundo dá voltas...

Esse momento em particular passou na cabeça de Shelby enquanto ela estacionava seu carro perto da pequena cafeteria que Hiram lhe indicou. Ela tinha certeza que conseguiria levar até o fim os tramites do contrato.

Blah, Blah, Blah.

Ela estava pronta para a briga. Se as coisas ficassem feias, ela não hesitaria em jogar sujo. LeRoy era um cara legal. Hiram era um boboca ciumento.

Como previsto, os homens Berry já a aguardavam no local. Shelby segurou seu temperamento. Ela ainda não engoliu a atrocidade que ele fez contra a sua filha. Ela andou pelo recinto com passos firmes e decididos. Algumas pessoas se viravam para olha-la.

Afinal ela era uma mulher impressionante. Pensou modestamente.

LeRoy olhou a entrada dela com ar de riso. Rachel tinha a quem puxar. Hiram estava impressionado com ela. Shelby não pareceu ter mudado em nada durante estes anos. O tempo só fez bem a ela.

"LeRoy, Hiram..." Shelby cumprimentou.

"Shelby..." Saudaram de volta.

Após ela se estabelecer em um acento de frente para os homens Berry, é que de fato as coisas começaram a pesar ao redor deles. Eles então esperaram o café chegar, para em fim conversarem.

"Eu não quero de maneira alguma tirar Rachel de vocês ou envenena-la contra. Quando me encontrei com ela, foi totalmente por acaso. E não foi difícil juntar dois e dois. A principio eu pensei em me afastar e foi o que fiz. Mas minha decisão machucou muito minha filha. E por muito pouco eu quase a perdi definitivamente. Eu só quero uma chance de fazer as coisas mais fáceis para ela, sem que ela tenha algum tipo de peso na costa em ter que escolher entre nós, ou mentir para qualquer um de nós." Shelby deu o ponta pé inicial.

LeRoy não se pronunciaria até que ele achasse necessário. Isto era em parte uma lavação de roupa entre seu marido e Shelby.

Hiram analisou com cuidado as palavras de Shelby. Ela estava dizendo todos as coisas destinadas a tranquiliza-los. Mas ele ainda tinha aquele receio de que ela de repente fosse virar a mesa e levar sua filha embora.

Hiram era consciente de que ele estava fazendo esse trabalho sozinho. Seu coração parecia sempre estar comprimido no peito. Ele nunca se perdoaria por ter batido em Rachel.

"A principio eu não era tão entusiasmado com a ideia de ter filhos. A mim bastava ter meu marido ao meu lado que já era suficiente. Mas eu sei que ter filhos era uma coisa muito importante para o Lee. Então resolvi topar essa nova etapa no nosso relacionamento. E foi a melhor coisa que eu já fiz na minha vida." Hiram disse com cada grama de sinceridade. "Desde o útero, Rachel já dava mostras de ser uma _divinha,_ e quando ela nasceu... Eu sei que LeRoy é o pai biológico dela. Mas quando a segurei em meus braços, ela toda pequenininha, foi o momento mais feliz da minha vida. E não importava que ela não tivesse meu sangue, ela era minha filha. E eu vi em seus olhos Shelby, que você estava seriamente tentada a voltar a trás em nosso acordo. Fiz o que fiz para proteger minha família." Hiram suspirou cansado. "Ela sempre vai ser meu bebezinho precioso."

_14 anos antes._

_Hiram estava sentado em sua poltrona favorita lendo um jornal. A sua frente, Rachel com seus quatro aninhos, assistia ao canal do discovery channel. No momento passava um documentário sobre cangurus e seus filhotes._

_Rachel olhava curiosa quando o filhotinho se infiltrou na bolsa da mãe._

"_Papai?" _

"_Hunm?" Hiram continuou lendo._

"_Papaiiiii!" Rachel chamou mais uma vez em tom queixoso._

_Hiram baixou o jornal com um sorriso. Era tão fácil mexer com sua filhinha._

"_Sim querida?"_

_Satisfeita que ela tinha a atenção de seu papai, Rachel perguntou:_

"_O que ele está fazendo?" A garotinha apontou para a tela de TV._

_Hiram olhou para a TV a onde o filhotinho se mantinha aninhado dentro da bolsa da mamãe canguru._

"_Bem, ele esta se aninhando dentro da bolsa especial de sua mamãe para terminar de se desenvolver adequadamente." Hiram explicou da melhor maneira que pode._

_Rachel olhou de novo para a tela._

"_Os cangurus papais podem fazer isso também?" Perguntou curiosa._

"_Não. Somente as mamães cangurus podem fazer."_

"_Mais eles deveriam poder também" Rachel falou chateada._

_Hiram sorriu carinhosamente para sua filha._

"_Os filhotinhos sabem que seus papais cangurus estão lá para eles também. Mesmo que eles na tenham uma bolsa para mante-los."_

_Rachel olhou mais uma vez para a tv e depois olhou para seu papai. Com expressa determinada, ela se levantou e foi até seu papai e começou a escala-lo. Só que ela estava fazendo isso por dentro do suéter de Hiram. _

_Hiram olhou absolutamente confuso para o que sua menininha estava fazendo. Rachel nada mais era do que um calombinho se mexendo para lá e para cá dentro do suéter dele. Afinal ela era muito pequena para a própria idade._

"_Querida o que você está fazendo?"_

_Rachel em fim surgiu mostrando sua cabeça pela gola do suéter, que era bem largo graças a deus._

"_Você é o meu canguru mamãe honolálio" Respondeu simples e depois deitou sua cabecinha morena contra o peito do pai._

_Hiram teve que engolir um caroço bemmm grande que se formou na sua garganta._

_LeRoy que estava entrando na sala, quase deu um grito ao olhar rapidamente para seu marido. Por um momento ele achou que seu marido tinha crescido uma segunda cabeça._

"_Ma-ma-mais oquê?" Indagou confuso._

_Hiram beijou carinhosamente a cabecinha de sua filha e com lágrimas nos olhos ele disse orgulhoso._

"_Eu sou mamãe canguru honorário."_

_Rachel concordou._

_LeRoy coçou a cabeça._

-x-x-x-

Shelby teve um mínimo de empatia por ele. Realmente ela teve. Mas sua filha sempre viria em primeiro lugar.

"Eu posso compreender seus receios Hiram. Todo o medo e o preconceito pelo que vocês passaram para criar Rachel. Realmente posso entender isso. Mas eu não vou entender nunca, o fato de você ter batido na minha filha. Qualquer que seja o seu problema comigo, você vai resolve-lo, comigo." Shelby falou com dureza.

Hiram não se encolheu diante das palavras ásperas de Shelby.

"Eu sei."

"E vamos resolver tudo isso entre nós para que nada, mais nada mesmo volte a afetar nossa filha."

"Concordo."

O toque do celular de Shelby interrompeu o momento.

"Um momento." Shelby atendeu. "Sim, é ela... Oquê?" Shelby se levantou de supetão assustando LeRoy e Hiram.

"O que aconteceu?" LeRoy pediu frenético.

A fala de LeRoy morreu quando Shelby perdeu os sentidos. Hiram a amparou rapidamente.

"Jesus Cristo! Shelby?"

Todos na cafeteria correram para ver o que estava acontecendo.

LeRoy pegou o telefone para saber o que estava acontecendo.

"Alô? Quem está falando? Shelby acabou de desmaiar." LeRoy disse bruscamente, para depois ficar branco."MINHA FILHA O QUÊ?"

-x-x-x-

Sempre era um momento difícil para Josh Cadman quando ele tinha que socorrer chamados como estes. Sua unidade foi acionada, informando um grave acidente de carro no cruzamento da Freish com a Colombo.

Segundo informações preliminares um carro avançou o sinal e acertou violentamente um outro carro com duas moças.

Duas meninas.

Realmente Josh odiava atender chamados como estes.

Ele olhou para as duas meninas deitadas na maca, que estavam levando os primeiros socorros necessários.

Senhor... Ele só queria ter um bom dia.

-x-x-x-

Sue espera de coração que o pilantra que causou o acidente estivesse vivo. Porque ela o mataria com requintes de crueldade. Ninguem botava suas cheeleaders em perigo mortal além dela.

Ela passou pelas portas do hospital com toda a pompa e circunstancia. Suas líderes vinham logo atrás dela, todas em vários graus de frenetismo. Ela passou pelo balcão de atendimento sem dar um pensamento sequer para atendente aturdida.

Na sala de espera da emergência, Sue deu de cara com Santana e Brittany. A latina mantinha sua namorada presa em seus braços e a consolava do jeito que podia, porque ela estava por um fio, para romper de vez.

"Santana, Brittany?" Sue chamou de modo gentil. Ninguém ligou para esse detalhe.

Brittany continuou com a cabeça enterrada no pescoço da namorada. Ela soluçava muito. Santana tinha expressão totalmente pétrea quando olhou pra sua treinadora.

Ela estava por um fio.

"Eu assumo daqui por diante." Disse suavemente.

Foi o que bastou para os olhos de Santana se encherem de lágrimas.

Lindsay não ficou parada, ela conhecia aquele hospital como a palma de sua mão. Seus pais trabalhavam lá, afinal de contas. Ela se esgueirou pelo corredor da sala de emergência e foi atrás de informações mais conclusivas.

-x-x-x-

Menos de vinte minutos depois. Sue e as garotas ouviram a entrada impactante dos pais das envolvidas no acidente.

LeRoy, Hiram, Shelby e Judy entraram afobados pelas portas da emergência. Sue se levantou rapidamente para atendê-los. A atendente do balcão abriu a boca para dizer que a sala já estava muito cheia.

Atitude estúpida.

Shelby se virou ferozmente na direção da infeliz.

"Você-não-me-diga-que-eu-não-posso-ficar-aqui!" Rosnou enfurecida. "Eu não me importo sobre o protocolo verme! Saia do meu caminho e deixe-me ver a minha filha agora ou eu vou enfiar o meu salto na sua bunda! Eu tenho conexões que têm conexões com a ACLU! " Shelby Corcoran gritou quando ela bateu com força seu caminho através da porta e a enfermeira frenética veio em seu encalço.

A coitada da enfermeira não teve tempo de dizer mais alguma coisa porque ela foi barrada pelo paredão Sue Sylvester.

"Eu vou te dar um conselho. Volte para o seu balcãozinho e vá se preocupar com os seus afazeres. Porque você não vai manter sua cabeça se ficar entre esses pais e seus filhos. Portanto... SUMA!" Sue vociferou.

A enfermeira guinchou e saiu correndo.

E agora só restava esperar.

-x-x-x-

Que dor infernal...

Porque ela estava sentindo isso?

O que aconteceu?

A onde está...

"RACHEL!" Quinn gritou de supetão, assustando a médica que lhe atendia.

"Minha nossa senhora! Ei mocinha se acalme!" A médica tentou parar Quinn de arrancar os tubos de soro.

Quinn não queria saber.

"Eu quero ver Rachel!" Ela disse, saindo da maca. Mas ela tonteou um pouco.

A médica a amparou.

"Ei vá com calma."

"Não... Me deixa ver a Rachel!"

"Moça eu não posso deixá-la..."

"EU NÃO ME IMPORTO! EU QUERO VÊ-LA E VOU FAZER ISSO COM OU SEM SUA PERMISSÃO!"

Quinn puxou a respiração. Seu corpo estava abalado com o choque. Seus ferimentos eram superficiais. Seu cinto de segurança a salvou...

Mentira...

Rachel a salvou fazendo aquela manobra.

Céus...

Rachel.

Quinn rodou e rodou pelos corredores e não a encontrou. Mas ela encontrou a sala de espera.

E todos que lá esperavam por noticias dela e de Rachel.

-x-x-x-

3 horas.

3 malditas horas... Esperando.

As crianças do glee clube se juntaram a vigília. Todos muito chocados com as noticias.

Judy levantou feito um raio assim que se deu conta que sua filha estava na sala de espera. Ela, e uma médica cacarejando que ela deveria estar no soro.

Judy chegou desesperada até a sua menina.

"Oh meu Deus! Minha filha!" Judy agarrou a filha ferozmente.

Quinn abraçou a mãe com força também.

"Mãe... Cadê a Rachel?"

"Não sabemos filha. Não nos deram noticias até agora."

Quinn se desvencilhou da mãe e foi até os pais da namorada.

"Eu sinto muito. Ela salvou minha vida e eu não a protegi" Quinn se culpou.

Shelby, LeRoy e Hiram não aceitavam nada disso. A mãe de Rachel puxou a garota para seus braços.

-x-x-x-

Patrick Shay se surpreendeu ao dar de cara com sua filha.

"Lindsay? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Papai! Minha amiga deu entrada hoje. E eu preciso saber como ela está."

"Que amiga? Por um acaso é uma menina que esteve envolvida em acidente de carro hoje?"

"SIM!" Lindsay praticamente se jogou em cima do pai.

"Me acompanhe."

-x-x-x-

O doutor Patrick chegou ao átrio de espera.

"Os familiares de Rachel Berry?"

LeRoy e Hiram não conseguiram vencer Shelby na corrida até o médico. Aliás ela e Quinn.

"Como está Rachel?" Quinn perguntou angustiada.

"Minha filha, como ela está?"

Após isso, uma saraivada de perguntas foi disparada em direção ao pobre doutor Patrick.

"Por favor pessoal façam silêncio." Ele pediu com autoridade.

Todos se aquietam.

"Bem... Temos um pequeno problema."

**N/A: Hoje o único nome que irei citar nas notas finais será a de Cory Monteith. Nunca gostei do personagem dele. Não gostava dele como namorado da Lea. Mas gostava dele como pessoa. Passei o dia todo com um caroço na garganta. O dia amanheceu muito cinzento, literalmente.**

**No Glee já era certo que seu personagem Finn seria Endgame com Rachel. Eu poderia não gostar disso, mas respeitava. No Tumblr fizeram o seguinte post:**

"**Sei que Cory é uma pessoa real, e eu sei que isso é bobagem, mas meu coração se parte por Rachel também.****Não importa como eles escrevem-lo, Finn nunca vai ver o primeiro desempenho na Broadway de Rachel.****Ele não vai estar sentado na primeira fila.****Ele não vai estar à espera nos bastidores para dar-lhe flores.****Não será ele que ela estará ao lado no dia de seu casamento.****Ela não vai ter uma menina com covinhas de Finn, ou um menino que se parece com Finn.****É tão estúpido essas coisas me fazer muito chateada também?****Essas coisas são tão doloroso para mim."**

**Não aprovava o relacionamento Finchel ou o Monchele. Mas parte o meu coração que ele não está mais entre nós. **

**Sinto pela Lea. Eu sinto muito pela Lea.**

**Presto minha homenagem a Cory Monteith. Deus vai ficar feliz com um novo baterista no seu coral.**


	45. Desde o começo

O doutor Patrick Shay ponderou com cuidado suas próximas palavras. Era bastante óbvio que todos que estavam nesta sala de emergência, estavam nas suas ultimas raias de sanidade.

"Doutor? O que o senhor quis dizer com um pequeno problema? Minha filha.. Ela..." Shelby nem conseguiu terminar seu raciocínio tamanha era sua angustia.

A apreensão aumentou ainda mais entre os presentes.

Patrick imediatamente deu um passo a frente de Shelby que estava à beira de hiperventilar. Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros da mulher e disse:

"Primeira coisa? Respire. Ela não está em nenhum perigo imediato." Assim que o doutor Shay se assegurou que Shelby se acalmou consideravelmente ele prosseguiu com suas explicações. "Dada às circunstancias do acidente que ainda não estão exatamente claras. Eu lamento dizer, ela tem uma concussão. Isso resultou em um inchaço em uma região especifica do cérebro. Já a submetemos a uma ressonância mais detalhada para detectar outros possíveis danos a sua cabeça."

O silencio era muito denso na pequena sala de espera. Tanto é, que quando um policial chegou lá, seus passos retumbavam com barulho exagerado.

"Com licença? Estou procurando por Quinn Fabray."

Quinn e Judy dispararam seus olhos na direção do oficial. Judy tomou a frente.

"É a minha filha a quem o senhor esta procurando. Em que posso ajuda-lo?"

"Eu fui designado para colher o depoimento dela sobre o acidente em que ela e mais duas outras pessoas se envolveram."

Quinn olhou para sua mãe e balançou a cabeça concordando. Apesar de tudo estar acontecendo de uma vez só, era até melhor ela se livrar desse depoimento e o doutor Shay ter mais alguns detalhes do acidente que talvez possam ajudá-lo em alguma coisa com Rachel.

"Tínhamos o sinal verde a nosso favor. E até chegarmos de fato ao meio do cruzamento, nossa velocidade não era maior do que 20 km. Minha namorada Rachel é quem estava ao volante. Em um momento riamos despreocupadas e no outro..." Quinn engoliu em seco. "Foi em segundos que tudo foi para o caos. Rachel percebeu tudo em um milésimo de segundo. Um Toyota cortou a frente de outro carro, do outro lado do cruzamento. Ele queimou o sinal vermelho em alta velocidade e veio diretamente de frente com o nosso carro. Ia ser uma colisão frontal em cheio. Rachel deu um golpe com o volante, para a direita dela. Ela deixou o lado dela como alvo principal da batida. Eu destravei o cinto de segurança dela, e com força não sei de onde, eu a puxei totalmente para o meu lado do carro. E a agarrei com todas as minhas forças. Eu era seu único _cinto de segurança. _E mesmo assim não fiz um trabalho tão bom se ela ainda se machucou." Quinn estava arrasada.

O policial estava impressionado. Ele se aproximou da jovem.

"A senhorita e a sua namorada foram muito corajosas. Uma salvou a vida da outra." O policial falou de modo firme, mas bondoso. "Se a batida houvesse sido frontal. Nenhuma das duas estaria viva. Sua namorada fez uma manobra que acolheria o total impacto da colisão, e com isso, fatalmente ela estaria morta e você viva, ela assim me parece, quis dar a vida dela para que a senhorita se salvasse. Mas a senhorita surpreendente também encontrou forças para desafiar a lei da gravidade e tirar sua namorada do lugar de onde ela estava, e também salvar-lhe a vida. Existem muitas testemunhas que vão corroborar com o seu relato. E infelizmente apenas a senhorita e sua namorada se feriram. O motorista que causou o acidente teve apenas escoriações leves. Mas eu garanto que ele vai ter uma enorme dor de cabeça pela sua total falta de respeito as leis de transito."

Todos estavam muito impressionados com o relato do acidente. Quinn e Rachel estiveram literalmente no fio da navalha.

Judy segurou sua caçula com ferocidade redobrada. Shelby, Hiram e LeRoy cercaram as Fabray com abraços protetores. Ali cimentava para sempre um elo que os uniria para todo o sempre.

A senhora Fabray iria amar para sempre a pequena diva que sem pensar um segundo sequer, se dispôs a dar sua vida em troca da segurança de Quinn. Mas ela amava a menina ainda mais, por estar viva para a sua filha. Viva para os seus pais, e viva para o mundo.

Shelby e os homens Berry, também amariam Quinn para sempre. Ela conseguiu um feito extraordinário de reverter uma situação que poderia ter sido fatal para sua estrelinha tão preciosa.

-x-x-x-

"Doutor, agora que o senhor tem em primeira mão os detalhes do acidente, você pode nos dizer o que exatamente estaremos esperando da saúde de Rachel Berry?" Sue perguntou a queima roupa.

Todos se voltaram imediatamente para o médico.

"O lado positivo é que não há sinais de pressão intracraniana indevida, sem sinais de danos visuais ou auditivos. Não há sinais de vazamento de LCR. Estou mantendo-a com um colar cervical para as próximas 12 horas. E eu lhes digo que está serão as 12 horas decisivas. Ela pode não ter pressão intracraniana indevida. Mas o pequeno inchaço que ela tem no cérebro pode ou não ser um problema."

_12 horas..._

As 12 horas mais longas da vida das pessoas que estavam naquela pequena sala de espera.

"Podemos vê-la?" Shelby questionou.

O doutor Shay devia limitar-se a dizer não por agora. Mas era evidente que ele não tinha coração para parar os entes mais próximos da pequena morena.

"Ok. Mas o numero de pessoa vai ser limitado."

Sue resolveu tomar a frente antes que algum tipo motim se inicie.

"Os pais de Rachel Berry devem ser os primeiros. Judy e Quinn serão as próximas. Santana e Brittany, as últimas. O restante vai ter que aguardar os próximos dias." Sue organizou sem se importar com alguma reclamação. Até porque ela também iria esperar.

E enquanto esperam, Sue iria fazer uma visitinha ao motorista que ousou por em risco a vida de duas de suas cheeleaders.

-x-x-x-

Foi muito duro para os pais de Rachel olhar para a figura imóvel de sua querida filha. Sua amada filha. Shelby chegou a cabeceira de Rachel com o corpo todo trêmulo. Ela beijou a testa dela delicadamente. LeRoy e Hiram seguiram junto. Os três deram as mãos, para compartilhar um pouco de conforto entre si.

Qualquer briga ou discussão ficou enterrado no passado. A estrela da vida deles necessitava de sua união.

-x-x-x-

Flores foram utilizadas para tantos eventos. Quinn se lembrou de quando a vida era simples, quando ela e sua irmã iria se sentar com seus pais na mesa de jantar, todas as noites, ela se lembrou de uma vez que seu pai contou sobre quando ela e sua irmã nasceram. Como ele comprou para Judy um buquê de rosas vermelhas, e para o seu bebê recém-nascido, uma única rosa pálida. O pensamento fez Quinn sorrir, mesmo agora, ela conseguiu sorrir por dentro com o pensamento.

Ela olhou para o buquê nas mãos, que não era nada de especial, apenas uma mistura genérica de flores que ela e sua mãe tinham pegado a caminho daqui. Ela agarrou-as delicadamente quando ela sentia a ansiedade começar a ataca-la.

Fazia uma semana e meia que Rachel permanecia internada no Memorial Lima. Fazia uma semana e meia que Quinn morava no Memorial Lima. Ninguém pôde demovê-la de seu intento. Ninguém teve coração para fazê-lo.

Depois daquelas 12 horas angustiantes, ninguém jamais duvidaria da força e determinação de Quinn Fabray. E a pessoa que testemunhou o inicio disso foi Judy.

_Quando elas entraram no quarto de Rachel logo após os seus pais, Quinn fraquejou. Por apenas um momento, Quinn Fabray fraquejou. Ver Rachel em cima de uma cama, com um colar cervical e tubos de todos os tamanhos conectados a ela, foi como um soco no estomago para Quinn. Por mais que o médico tenha dito que ela não corria risco de vida, para Quinn a imagem do amor de sua vida deitada inerte em cima de uma cama, transparecia o contrário. Rachel Berry era o tipo de pessoa que borbulhava energia e não o contrário. Até quando ela dorme ela é irrequieta._

_Quinn tinha um roxo ou outro, provenientes dos cotovelos de aço da diva._

_Judy observou silenciosamente sua filha se aproximar da cama de Rachel. A cada passo ela parecia travar uma árdua luta em seu interior. Sua filha estava dividida entre se endurecer completamente ou quebrar completamente. Ela puxou isso de Russel, com certeza._

_Quinn puxou uma cadeira ao canto e a trouxe para bem perto do leito de Rachel. Ela pegou delicadamente a mão pequena e delicada de sua namorada e beijou carinhosamente._

_Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Ela chorou. Quinn se curvou para frente ainda segurando firme, mais delicadamente a mão de Rachel. Ela foi sacudida pela força de seus soluços. Os médicos não sabem dizer se ela vai ter sequelas de algum tipo. E essa duvida é o que esmagava os nervos de Quinn._

_Ela rezou com o maior dos fervores. Ela rezou com todo o seu coração. Ela rezou cada conta do rosário que ela havia ganhado no dia de seu batizado. E entre uma repetição de reza e outra, ela professava o quanto ela amava Rachel. Ela pediu perdão por suas falhas de caráter que quase a fizeram perder o amor de sua pequena morena. E acima de tudo, ela implorou a Deus para que ele poupasse Rachel de qualquer outro sofrimento. Que ele as poupasse. Porque no momento, para Quinn não havia dor maior do que ver o amor de sua vida inconsciente em cima de uma cama de hospital._

_Judy conteve seus próprios soluços. A cena era muito comovente. Os pais de Rachel também não puderam conter sua emoção. Até a enfermeira que estava lá para manter alguma ordem, não conseguiu impedir uma única lágrima de deslizar. E só daquela vez, a enfermeira não se importou que o quarto estivesse com o numero de visitantes acima do permitido._

_E mesmo após as doze horas. Mesmo depois que o doutor Shay trouxe a boa noticia de que ela não tinha nenhum tipo de dano físico. Mas eles a manteriam em coma induzido para que seu corpo pudesse descansar adequadamente do trauma sofrido. Quinn permaneceu ao lado de Rachel._

_E todos os dias, o dia todo, Quinn se mantinha a cabeceira de Rachel. Ela só saia para ir até em casa tomar um banho comer alguma coisa e retornar ao hospital. Sua mãe se mantinha perto o suficiente para manter um olho sobre ela, mas também lhe dando o espaço necessário. E quando ela não podia estar lá, Santana e Brittany estavam._

O elevador parou no quarto andar e suas portas abriram-se, despertando ambas as Fabray de seus pensamentos. Quinn e Judy saíram do elevador e atravessaram a área de recepção. A recepcionista e enfermeiras por lá disseram um rápida olá a Quinn quando ela passou e perguntou como ela estava. 'Bom' foi toda sua resposta, a mesma resposta que ela deu-lhes com um sorriso todos os dias. Um sorriso fraco, mas ainda sim um sorriso.

Elas pararam em frente ao quarto de Rachel.

"Você vai ficar bem?" Judy perguntou atrás dela.

"Eu estou bem mãe" Ela acenou para si mesma "Você pode ir" Ela agarrou as flores novamente

Judy andou em volta dela para que ela pudesse realmente olhar a filha nos olhos

"Você tem certeza?" Ela verificou.

"Sim, você só vai me envergonhar ou algo assim" Ela sorriu para a mãe dela "E você deve ir descansar" Quinn encorajou.

"Eu tenho o meu descanso quando estou aqui com você." Judy tranquilizou. Como se ela fosse deixar Quinn ou Rachel sem algum adulto por perto.

"Sinto muito" Quinn inclinou a cabeça em culpa. Não é que ela quisesse se desfazer da mãe. Ela só não queria sobrecarrega-la.

Ela sentiu Judy colocar a mão em seu ombro e dar-lhe um aperto, na esperança de confortar sua filha.

"Não se desculpe. Eu te amo Quinn"

Quinn levantou a cabeça de novo, para encontrar o olhar preocupado da mãe.

"Também te amo mãe" Disse ela com uma estranha mistura de carinho e sinceridade.

"Você está realmente bem se eu for?"

"Sim, por favor, eu vou ficar bem. E você pode usar suas _manobras_ para ajudar Shelby"

"Okay. Estarei de volta em um par de horas, quando o horário de visita acabar" Disse Judy firme.

"Ok" Quinn assentiu.

Com tudo Judy abraçou sua filha, um abraço que Quinn automaticamente respondeu e retribuiu, envolvendo seus braços em volta de sua mãe

"Ok" Jude relutantemente se afastou "Vejo você mais tarde "

"Vejo você mais tarde" Quinn respondeu enquanto ela assistia Judy caminhar de volta pelo corredor do hospital.

Ela, então, olhou para a porta do quarto de Rachel, ela estendeu a mão e girou a maçaneta e empurrou-a. Ela, então entrou e depois fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Ei... Como você está se sentindo hoje?" Ela perguntou, mas só escutou o sinal sonoro e zumbido do equipamento médico "Ainda dormindo não é?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu estou bem, eu acho" Ela respondeu, como se Rachel pediu-lhe a mesma pergunta. "Sabe aquela sensação nauseante na boca do estômago? Eu tenho o tempo todo... E é por causa de você, obviamente. Porque eu só penso em você" Ela abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, em uma tentativa de recuperar todo o controle de suas emoções. Ela não queria quebrar, ela quebrou o tempo todo, todos os dias. Mas por um minuto, ela só queria ficar forte "Você estar faltando na minha vida é maior do que não ser capaz de respirar... Você entende? Provavelmente não?" Ela zombou de si mesma. "Você provavelmente não faz ideia da falta que faz na vida de todos que te conhecem."

O quarto de Rachel estava cheio de cartazes de pedidos de melhora. Letras de musicas, declarações de amor e devoção de seus pupilos... (_inserir aqui um grande rolar de olhos de Quinn)_ Era engraçado de assistir os mais variados tipos de marmanjos trocando birra com as cheeleaders. Todos batendo o pé para ver quem iria visitar a diva, primeiro. Claro que eles discutiam dentro dos limites da razão, porque se algum deles ousasse levantar a voz e perturbar a paz, Santana faria uso das suas famosas laminas de barbear escondidas em seus cabelos... (_Outro rolar de olhos) _e faria picadinho de quem importunasse seu Oompa Loompa em convalescência.

Quinn até conseguiu sorrir um pouco.

"Seu fã clube ameaçou fazer um motim de proporções épicas se eles não fossem autorizados a te visitar. A treinadora Sylvester deu um jeito. Aliás, ela sempre dá um jeito. Porque se não fosse ela arranjar algum tipo de autorização especial, com certeza agora eu teria que arranjar um jeito de me esgueirar no seu quarto depois da hora da visita. Eu, Santana e Brittany, para falar a verdade." Quinn riu, mas depois ficou séria. "Você está fazendo uma falta danada. Santana até ameaçou chutar o seu traseiro se você não abrisse logo os olhos. Porque segundo ela, é muito chato não ter o seu Hobbit por perto."

As palavras cheias de ameaça da latina, não passavam de uma bravata. Depois de Quinn, Santana detinha a segunda cena mais comovente. E apenas Brittany havia presenciado, e ela apenas compartilhou com Quinn o que muitos achavam que Santana era incapaz de fazer.

_Ser emotiva. Emotiva para com uma pequena morena que por muito tempo ela magoou de modo tão mesquinho._

Quinn depositou suas flores dentro de um pequeno vaso perto da janela e depois voltou ao seu lugar habitual. Uma cadeira bem ao lado da cama de sua namorada.

"Você fez uma impressão e tanto em Santana, sabia? Brittany me disse que ela nunca tinha visto a namorada daquele jeito. Mas ela não estava surpresa. Santana adorava bancar a durona, mas ela ficou de pernas bambas com o que aconteceu conosco. E mais ainda com a incógnita da sua melhora." Quinn sorriu carinhosa ao lembrar-se da latina barraqueira. "Britt disse ainda que Santana poderia negar o quanto quisesse, mas ela ouviu da boca dela em sussurro angustiado, que ela não poderia te perder. Mas é claro que ela vai negar até o ultimo fio de cabelo dela."

-x-x-x-

_Santana andava a passos largos e decididos até o quarto de seu Hobbit. Ela segurava a mão de Brittany do mesmo que um náufrago segura uma boia em alto mar._

_No corredor, Shelby, Judy, Hiram e LeRoy aguardavam por Quinn. Os adultos estavam com os olhos vermelhos e inchados por conta do choro. Santana sentiu Brittany começar a ficar agitada. A latina deu um aperto tranquilizante na mão da sua namorada._

"_Será que podemos entrar?" Santana pediu baixinho._

"_Claro. Se você não se importar de dividir o espaço com Quinn." Judy disse com a voz ligeiramente rachada._

"_Não nos importamos senhora F." Brittany disse serenamente._

_As duas meninas entraram no quarto de Rachel e foram recebidas com uma cena muito difícil de assimilar. Elas sabiam que Rachel estaria cheia de parafernálias médicas, mas mesmo assim o golpe de ver ao vivo e a cores era muito esmagador. E Quinn, pobrezinha, ela parecia perdida... Tão perdida._

_Santana olhou para Brittany e ambas apenas pelo olhar, tiveram uma breve conversa. Elas se entendiam completamente._

"_Ei Q... Vamos respirar um pouquinho aqui no corredor? Logo, logo você volta para cá, ok?" Brittany sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Quinn. Ao mesmo tempo em que gentilmente ela veio trazendo a loira a uma posição de pé para guia-la para fora do quarto. Brittany teria sua vez com Rachel, mas por agora Quinn precisava respirar e Santana precisava desabafar._

_Assim que Santana se viu sozinha no quarto, ela imediatamente levou as mãos a boca para se impedir de gritar. _

_Porque era foda, foda, foda. _

_Ela se aproximou da cama da morena, e com uma insuspeita gentileza, a latina pegou a mão pequena e delicada, que não tinha nada de viril, como muitas vezes ela xingava, e beijou cada dedo e a palma._

"_Ei Hobbit! Você é uma droga de diva mesmo não é? Fazendo-nos ficar agonizando em espera para que a vossa graça volte a abrir os olhos. Você é a pessoa mais egoísta que eu já conheci. A minha vontade é de te fazer acordar e depois te dar uma surra daquelas e te mandar para o coma de novo!" Santana ameaçou rispidamente. Mas logo em seguida ela foi incapaz de conter o soluço que brotou aos borbotões e nem sua voz que saiu atada ao peso do choro. "Sua maldita filha da mãe! Você é uma egoísta do caralho. V-v-você simplesmente ia morrer e nos deixar aqui? Eu nem sei explicar como é que uma anã que nem você pode ter um coração tão grande." Santana inclinou seu corpo até que sua testa tocasse a testa da diva. E com carinho ela deu um selinho na boca carnuda de Rachel Berry. "Escute-me, e escute-me bem. Não se atreva a deixar este mundo. Não se atreva a deixar a branquela azeda da Q. Não se atreva a deixar a minha Britt Britt. Não se atreva a me deixar. Eu disse uma vez que eu sempre cuido dos meus, e é isso que eu vou fazer por você até o último suspiro do meu corpo. Quinn e Brittany te amam alucinadamente. E sabe o que é pra caralho chato? Eu também te amo seu ornamento de jardim altamente egocêntrico. E eu não sei qual foi a macumba com galinha preta que você fez, mas você me fez cair no amor com você. Claro que o amor a que me refiro é o de irmãs, porque este corpinho aqui pertence a minha Britt. Portanto, trate de acordar logo. Porque eu pretendo te dar uma surra para que eu possa me sentir melhor." As palavras tortas de Santana, era tão... Santana, _que ninguém poderia dizer que ela não amasse de fato a cantora baixinha.

_Brittany assistiu a todo interlúdio com os olhos rasos d'agua. As palavras ásperas de sua namorada poderia confundir qualquer um que não a conhecesse. Mas entre a palavra e o gesto, existia um grande abismo. Santana continuava com o seu discurso altamente incorreto. Mas sua linguagem corporal contava outra historia. _

_Contavam a historia de desespero de uma latina que estava tremendamente assustada. Porque há algumas horas atrás ela poderia ter perdido para sempre suas duas melhores amigas. E mesmo agora elas ainda estavam correndo o risco de perder alguma coisa de Rachel. E todos rezavam para que assim não fosse. Porque todos queriam Rachel Berry em uma única peça, sem tirar nem por. E Santana estava assustada. Porque ela não queria de jeito nenhum que Rachel sofresse mais nada. Nem ela e nem Quinn. Porque Quinn estava caminhando a beira de um abismo muito profundo. E se Rachel cai... Quinn vai cair junto_

_Brittany não gostava de coisas que faziam sua barriga doer. Ela não gostava do sentimento de medo. Medo era uma coisa feia que fazia as pessoas fazerem coisas feias. Dependendo da pessoa é claro._

_Brittany tinha um pressentimento. _

_Um bom e um mal._

_Qual dos dois viria primeiro, ela não sabia._

-x-x-x-

Quinn continuou a fixar de modo intenso seus belos olhos sobre sua namorada.

"Todos estamos fazendo uma espécie de sistema de apoio. Para que ninguém se sinta sozinho num momento como este... É bom não se sentir tão só agora... Quanto mais pessoas, melhor, certo? São menos chances de você acabar sozinho... Sozinho é uma palavra assustadora. Rachel se v-você não... Se você se atrever a me deixar eu juro..." Sua voz saiu alta. Ela tentou se controlar "Eu me sinto _tão_ sozinha" Ela respirou profundamente.

Quinn ouviu uma batida suave na porta atrás dela antes que ela foi aberta, ela, em seguida, ouviu passos que ela reconheceu.

"Oh, hey Quinn, como você está se sentindo hoje?" Ela ouviu a voz do doutor Shay perguntar por trás dela, em seguida ir direto para as máquinas, para que pudesse verificar o progresso de Rachel.

"Estou bem, obrigada" Quinn apenas respondeu educadamente, apenas ligeiramente irritada porque o seu tempo com Rachel havia sido interrompido. "E o senhor?"

"Ocupado" O médico suspirou "Eu não vi você entrar, mas eu achei que você estaria aqui" Ele sorriu suavemente para a adolescente loira. O doutor Shay não podia recriminá-la, sua filha Lindsay também fazia a mesma coisa por essa mesma paciente. "Como está a escola?"

"Muito quieto, sem Rachel" Ela riu levemente. "Eu acho que ela está olhando melhor"

"Eu acho que eu vou concordar com você" Doutor Shay assentiu enquanto olhava para sua paciente "Ela tem mais cor em suas bochechas"

Quinn lambeu os lábios, com medo, mas querendo dizer as próximas palavras com cuidado "LeRoy disse que você disse a ele que sua atividade cerebral tinha aumentado"

O médico balançou a cabeça "Quinn..."

"Eu posso esperar. Eu sempre vou esperar por ela. Eu só gostaria de saber como ela está. Esperança não mata ninguém."

Ainda que ninguém tenha dito que não havia razão para a esperança, a condição de Rachel não foi um dos piores que já se tenha visto, não era mesmo no top 50 das enfermidades. Mas Coma sempre foram difíceis sendo eles bons ou ruins, agora tudo o que podiam fazer era esperar e monitorar.

"Sim" O homem concordou. "Tudo parece estável aqui."

"Doutor..."

Patrick se virou totalmente para Quinn.

"Rachel esta recuperando atividades cerebrais na região afetada pelo acidente. Depois das doze horas estabelecidas para sabermos se algum dano se manifestaria, foi muito gratificante ver que nada grave afetou a senhorita Berry. Agora é só uma questão de tempo até que ela acorde, e aí sim podemos ter cem por cento de certeza de sua recuperação."

Quinn se permitiu absorver a noticia com um bálsamo.

"Se cuide Quinn. Rachel vai estar muito em breve conosco." O médico disse enquanto saia do quarto.

"Você também Doutor Shay" Respondeu Quinn.

Ela ouviu a porta se fechar, então esperou mais um momento de silêncio antes de continuar o que estava fazendo antes. Esse tempo de silêncio a fez pensar em silêncio.

-x-x-x-

Lindsay preferia visitar Rachel nos momentos em que ela não estivesse rodeada por Quinn ou Santana. E ela sabia que as meninas assim o queriam também. Era tudo uma questão de privacidade. Embora Lindsay apostasse toda a sua grana da faculdade, que para Quinn era mil vezes mais difícil engolir sua raiva por causa disso. A loira nunca iria gostar da proximidade entre ela e Rachel.

Azar o dela.

Como sempre, Lindsay trouxe consigo um botão de rosa. Esse era um mimo particular dela. Depois de guardar adequadamente o pequeno botão, Lindsay sentou-se no seu lugar habitual. Ela acariciou delicadamente o rosto de Rachel até estabelecer sua mão junto da mão da cantora.

"Oi Rachel." Saudou suavemente. "Como foi seu dia? Tranquilo? O meu foi extremamente chato. O vestiário das líderes parece uma tumba, parece até errado para a gente treinar qualquer tipo de coisa sem você lá para passar o tempo discutindo com a treinadora. Era muito divertido de assistir." Lindsay comentou bem humorada. "Sabe, eu achava que nunca iria saber o que era estar assustada até saber que você se envolveu em um acidente violento como esse." Lindsay não pode conter um pouco da sua angustia sair em sua voz. "Eu gostaria de pedir um favor de amiga."

Lindsay se levantou e em como todas as outras vezes as escondidas, ela beijou suavemente a boca de Rachel.

"Volta... Volta para nós... Volta para mim..." Sussurrou angustiada.

Nada.

Nada aconteceu.

Lindsay se ergueu corretamente. Ela limpou um rastro de lágrimas fujonas.

Neste momento a porta se abriu para revelar a presença de Quinn.

_Ótimo._

Quinn também parou de supetão. Ela também não estava feliz. Essa era um ocorrência muito grande entre elas. Para grande desgosto de ambas. Elas se cumprimentaram friamente.

Lindsay se afastou para dar lugar a Quinn. E ela odiou fazer isso. Sempre ela teria que ceder seu espaço por causa de Quinn.

Quinn por sua vez pouco se importava se ela estava atrapalhando o tempo de visita de Lindsay. Para ela qua

nto menos contato melhor. E sempre que em determinadas ocasiões pediam, Quinn se deixava levar pelo sentimento mesquinho do egoísmo.

Só por pirraça ela beijou demoradamente Rachel. Como se estivesse demarcando seu território. Rachel era dela.

Lindsay engoliu duro. Ela sabia que não valia a pena se digladiar contra Quinn. Ela não iria cair nessa provocação. E foi por isso que ela sustentou desafiadoramente o olhar agressivo da loira.

Quinn amassou sua expressão em desgosto.

Tanto ela quanto Lindsay estavam por um fio para saírem no braço.

Um gemido seguido de um bip bip rápido da máquina trouxe a atenção imediata das duas garotas para o leito de Rachel.

As duas líderes voaram para cima da diva.

E como sol que acaba de nascer, os olhos de Rachel ia se abrindo vagarosamente, até se estabelecerem completamente abertos. Confusos, pode-se dizer, mas inegavelmente alertas.

Quinn achava que estava a ponto de ter um desmaio, mas desmaio era coisa para maricas.

Lindsay levou às mãos a boca e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

"Oi..." A voz de Rachel saiu rouca pela falta de uso. Mas era o som mais belo que Quinn e Lindsay já ouviram.

_**N/A : Essa é segunda vez que coloco essa fic em hiatus sem querer. Não pensem que não sinto vergonha por isso. Mas por motivos particulares não pude atualiza-la com a regularidade que vinha mantendo.**_

**Jo, Mari, So mais uma**** ,**** Guest**** ,**** FaberryBRA, Em5y**** ,****MaryLC****.**

_**Meninas, agradeço pelos comentários vocês são muito bacanas. ^~**_

_**E Mari, obrigada por lembrar que são dois anos de fic.**_


	46. A Boa Filha a Casa Torna

**Capitulo 46: A Boa Filha a Casa Torna**

Rachel estava confusa enquanto olhava ao redor da sala. Ela não era uma idiota ela podia ver claramente que ela estava em um hospital, mas quem estava na frente dela, isso a deixava confusa. Ela olhou com mais cuidado, e inspecionou as características das garotas a sua frente. Uma loira e uma morena. As duas muito bonitas por sinal. Ela forçou seu cérebro a trabalhar pelo menos a mais básica das funções. A fala.

"Oi..." A voz de Rachel saiu rouca pela falta de uso. Mas era o som mais belo que Quinn e Lindsay já ouviram. ...

As duas garotas estavam a ponto de explodir de emoção. Seus sorrisos poderiam facilmente ser confundidos com refletores de estádios de futebol.

Mas Rachel não queria se deter nisso agora. Sua cabeça estava lhe passando uma sensação engraçada, era como se estivesse cheio de algodão. E Rachel nunca gostou de não estar em sua plena capacidade mental.

Quinn foi a primeira a detectar o desconforto da namorada. Ela imediatamente apertou o botão de chamada da enfermeira.

"Rachel fique calma. Você sofreu um acidente e está internada no hospital." Lindsay falou com calma e segurança.

Quinn achava que seu coração poderia explodir de felicidade. O aperto que parecia constantemente sufocar seu coração em fim se afrouxava. Quinn tinha muita dificuldade em controla a vontade de pular em cima de Rachel e esmaga-la em seus braços. Mas o emaranhado de tubos intravenosos a desencorajou de tal ato.

Lindsay foi ate a cabeceira de Rachel, nem a pau que ela sairia agora, Quinn Fabray que se foda. A enfermeira de plantão entrou e imediatamente foi verificar a paciente. Em menos de cinco minutos ela saiu para buscar o doutor Shay.

Quinn e Lindsay poderiam apenas embevecerem-se com a figura recém desperta da morena.

Rachel olhava para elas de um jeito meio engraçado. Bem, qualquer pessoa na situação dela também acharia esquisito que duas garotas ficassem pairando sobre ela como se ela fosse Jesus ressuscitado.

"Rachel fico muito feliz que tenha acordado" O doutro Shay saudou satisfeito assim que entrou o quarto.

Quinn e Lindsay deram espaço ao médico e a enfermeira para que eles trabalhassem adequadamente.

"Rachel eu sou o doutor Patrick Shay. Eu sou o médico responsável pelo seu bem estar. Agora vou fazer alguns testes simples, mas de praxe" O doutor disse enquanto fazia algumas anotações em uma prancheta. Depois disso ele fez pequenos testes de reflexo motor e cognitivo. As respostas recebidas pareciam agradar imensamente ao médico. "Devo dizer que estou muito contente com você Rachel. Sua recuperação está seguindo a um ritmo satisfatório. Sua namorada em fim vai poder relaxar. Ela praticamente estava habitando esse hospital" Brincou o médico.

Confusão brilhou como neon no rosto de Rachel.

"Namorada?" Perguntou insegura.

O ar jovial do médico desapareceu na hora.

"Sim, você não se lembra da senhorita Fabray?"

Rachel olhou chocada para a loira.

"Sim eu me lembro da Quinn. Mas namorá-la?"

O doutor se virou imediatamente para a s duas meninas.

"Garotas vocês poderiam me dar licença por instante?"

Quinn e Lindsay não mexeram um músculo. O médico tomou a tarefa de levar as duas garotas atordoadas para fora do quarto.

-x-x-x-

Quinn sentiu como se cubos de gelo tivessem envolvido seu coração até deixá-lo amortecido. Foda-se o destino, karma ou que caralho for. Perda de memória era a ultima coisa de que ela precisava para agregar a sua recente coleção de desgraças.

Foda, Foda, Foda.

Ela não conseguia lidar com o olhar de choque de Rachel. Parecia que elas tinham voltado aos estágios iniciais de seu conturbado relacionamento. Muitas coisas passaram pela cabeça de Quinn, além de muitos sentimentos negativos. E o mais perigoso deles sem duvida era a raiva. Raiva das circunstancias que se alinharam em uma espécie de caminho da discórdia para mantê-las separadas.

Mas Quinn nada mais era do que uma lutadora. Uma lutadora que jogava sujo se precisasse. Uma lutadora muito territorial...

E ela deixaria as coisas bem claras para a garota ao seu lado. Quinn não tinha intenção de deixar nenhuma brecha a qual Lindsay pudesse se aproveitar. Rachel estava vulnerável no momento, e ela estava suscetível a investidas indesejáveis.

Quinn pegou rudemente Lindsay pelo cotovelo e a puxou para um corredor afastado e de pouco movimento. Sem cerimônia ela empurrou a outra garota contra a parede.

"Ouça-me com atenção Shay. Eu não sei a extensão da situação em que Rachel está no momento. Mas não pense você, em se aproveitar." Vociferou a loira.

Lindsay ficou imensamente aborrecida. Ela deu um safanão na loira.

"Vai se foder Fabray. Eu fiz uma promessa a Rachel de que estaria lá para ela como a amiga que ela precisa, e que graças a você, ela nunca soube o que era ter" Vociferou Lindsay "Eu compreendo muito bem que você mal me tolera por saber que eu gosto da Rachel de modo diferente. Mas como eu disse, eu fiz uma promessa a Rachel e pretendo cumpri-la, quer você goste ou não"

Quinn e Lindsay se encaravam severamente.

"Realmente eu não suporto te ver perto da Rachel. Você pode ter prometido se manter com ela apenas como amiga. Mas você não consegue disfarçar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. E isso me deixa puta."

Lindsay meramente deu de ombros.

"Problema seu. Você já tem a Rachel!" Lindsay respondeu amargurada. "Engula sua raiva contra a minha amizade com ela. Porque eu engoli o seu namoro com ela"

Quinn estava assustadoramente perto de socar sua rival até ela virar uma poupa. Mas ela se contentou em vestir sua melhor cara de puta, com direito a sorrisinho odioso.

"Você está avisada. Eu não quero estar na sua pele se eu descobrir qualquer atitude engraçada." Quinn se preparou para sair, mas não sem antes ser uma completa cadela.

"Deve doer muito não é? Saber que ela me ama, que ela é minha, que eu posso tocá-la, saboreá-la... E você... Só pode se contentar apenas com migalhas amigáveis" Quinn finalizou com o melhor tom de puta sádica dela.

Lindsay evocou todo seu auto controle.

"Doer? Com certeza dói. Mas eu amo a Rachel o suficiente para coloca-la acima de sentimentos mesquinhos como os seus." Cuspiu a morena. Lindsay saiu determinada. Ela precisava ficar só ante que ela fizesse uma besteira.

Quinn a observou sair sem se importar se alguém ouviu sua discussão. Nada para ela importava. Nada importava mais do que Rachel, mesmo que para isso ela tivesse que ultrapassar limites.

-x-x-x-

A noticia para os homens Berry e Shelby foi como um soco no estomago. A situação de Shelby foi muito semelhante a de Quinn. E isso machucou muito a mulher mais velha. Shelby não queria ver nunca mais o olhar de puro ceticismo de Rachel em relação as suas intenções de ser uma mãe de verdade para a morena.

Leroy e Hiram não sabiam muito bem como deveriam agir nesta situação. Eles não sabiam a quem acudir primeiro, se Shelby ou Quinn. Era muito crua a dor que elas estavam sentindo, era algo quase palpável. Para ter tudo voltado ao inicio era uma porcaria de marca maior.

O doutor Shay explicou que Rachel sofria de amnésia traumática, causada pelo acidente de carro. A colisão faz com que o cérebro seja jogado violentamente para frente e para trás e se choque com a parte óssea da cabeça. A violência e a velocidade do golpe podem ter contribuído para essa amnésia. E apesar de não ter havido sequelas físicas, a amnésia não era uma carta fora do baralho que pudesse ser descartada. Muitas coisas poderiam se manifestar a curto ou a longo prazo. E infelizmente o que se apresentou foi este pequeno infortúnio.

Mas o doutor não era nada se não um homem otimista. E Rachel Berry não era nada se não uma pessoa obstinada. Portanto o médico era um posso de otimismo.

Por insistência de LeRoy e Hiram, Quinn permaneceu do lado de fora do quarto enquanto Shelby estava com Rachel. Apenas para que sua filha pudesse lidar com uma coisa de cada vez.

Shelby tomou este tempo a sós para novamente se reapresentara sua filha.

Rachel era um poço de desconfiança. Ela não sabia dizer como ela estava se sentindo no momento. Tudo era muito misturado na cabeça e no coração dela. Na sua cabeça, ela tinha vagas lembranças mescladas. Todas elas colocando em conflito o seu coração.

Shelby veio a Rachel com cautela. Ela estava calibrando as reações iniciais da menina. Ela não queria ser responsável por perturbar sua filha ainda mais.

"Rachel..." Shelby começou incerta.

Rachel apenas ficou olhando para Shelby.

"Rachel, eu compreendo que neste momento você esta muito confusa. E de maneira nenhuma eu quero que você se sinta obrigada a fazer algum tipo de esforço para lembrar das coisas. Eu só quero que você saiba, que muita coisa se passou entre nós, que eu continuo trabalhando para fazer as coisas certas na nossa relação. É um caminho comprido e que parece estar cheio de buracos, mas que eu estou caminhando com toda a minha determinação. Você pode não se lembrar, mas eu te fiz uma promessa e não pretendo quebrá-la jamais. Eu prometi a você que seria sua mãe, e serei até o ultimo suspiro do meu corpo"

As palavras de Shelby tocaram fundo em Rachel. A diva sabia que Shelby era sincera em suas palavras, apenas era cofuso na cabeça da menina aceitar que isso era de verdade e que estava acontecendo mesmo. Que não era apenas um produto desejoso de seu coração.

Rachel estava frustrada com as limitações que o acidente estava colocando em sua vida. Ela estava chateada porque a confusão na cabeça dela fazia as pessoas ao redor dela se machucarem emocionalmente. E Rachel odiava que outras pessoas se machucassem por causa dela.

"Eu acho que nós só vamos começar de novo ou então deixar as coisas caminharem por si só." Rachel ofereceu com um tom de voz pequeno. "Mas eu estou ansiosa para recomeçar. Se está tudo bem?"

Shelby engoliu em seco e sorriu para sua filha. Ela estava pronta para recomeçar de novo.

-x-x-x-

Quinn já estava a um bom tempo sentada dentro da pequena capela do Hospital. De alguma forma ela conseguiu encontrar lá um pouco da paz necessária para que ela pudesse se reorganizar emocionalmente.

Ela precisava respirar bem fundo. Mas bem fundo mesmo.

Quinn se inclinou para a frente e escondeu o rosto em suas próprias mãos. Os soluços vieram em meros segundos. Ninguém precisava vê-la chorar. E ela não queria que ninguém visse.

Por isso ela deixou vazar suas angustias. Porquê tudo parecia tão difícil? Porquê ela não poderia desfrutar de seus momentos tranquilos e engraçados com Rachel?

Isso era algum tipo de castigo?

Quinn não poderia imaginar que assistir Rachel ferida pudesse doer tanto. Ela preferiria mil vezes esta no lugar dela. E Quinn se assustava porque ela também não imaginava que seus sentimentos, seu amor, eram tão profundos.

Mas ela estava feliz, porque ela abriu seus olhos de verdade e encontrou o amor que ela nunca soube que estava procurando, e que ela nunca achou que fosse merecedora.

Quinn nem reagiu quando ela foi envolta por braços protetores familiares. Ela só se deixou acalentar por eles. Santana e Brittany sempre souberam dar os melhores abraços quando ela precisava. E então ela só se deixou levar e chorar como ela precisava.

-x-x-x-

Horas mais tarde Quinn se esgueirou no quarto de Rachel. Ela preferiu se manter afastada mesmo que os pais de Rachel disseram que ela poderia voltar a ter seu tempo com a diva. Quinn preferiu ainda se manter longe, apenas para se recompor adequadamente. Os homens Berry e Shelby foram perfeitamente compreensíveis.

Santana e Brittany também foram muito compreensíveis, mesmo que isso tivesse lhes custado muita força de vontade. Elas estavam arrasadas com a possibilidade de que sua amizade com a mini diva voltasse a estaca zero. Mas por enquanto elas estariam lá para prestar seu apoio, assim como haviam prometido. Por tanto elas se mantiveram pela área guarnecendo o perímetro para que sua capitã pudesse desfrutar de seu tempo com sua preciosa namorada.

Rachel estava serenamente adormecida. Sem aquele monte de fios ligados a ela, a imagem era muito mais reconfortante do que antes. Quinn se aproximou da cama com todo o cuidado para não despertá-la.

Ela tomou um momento para apreciar a forma tranquila de Rachel. Seus ferimentos e hematomas ainda estavam lá, mas eles não pareciam mais tão ruins assim. Quinn sentiu novamente aquela sensação de alívio abater sobre ela, apenas por saber que Rachel estava viva.

Com cuidado ela subiu na cama da diva e se deitou com ela. Quinn se sentiu emocionada quando Rachel gravitou para ela e a abraçou estabelecendo-se confortavelmente contra o corpo esguio e firme dela.

Elas se deitaram do mesmo jeito que faziam quando dormiam juntas.

Quinn acariciou o rosto de Rachel com extrema delicadeza. Seu bem mais precioso.

Com uma voz cadenciada e baixa ela começou uma canção para expressar como ela se sentia no momento. Era apenas uma canção particular que ela cantaria para os ouvidos de Rachel e apenas para ela.

It'll be alright

You said

Tomorrow

Don't you cry

Don't you shed a tear

When you wake up

I will still be here

When you wake up

We'll battle all your fears

And now I'll...

_Tudo ficará bem_

_Você disse_

_Amanhã_

_Não chore_

_Não derrame uma lágrima_

_Quando você acordar_

_Ainda estarei aqui_

_Quando você acordar_

_Combateremos seus medos_

_E agora irei..._

Take my heart back

Leave your pictures on the floor

Still back my memories

I can't take it anymore

I've cried my eyes out

Oh,and now I face the years

The way you loved me

Vanished all the tears

_Traga meu coração de volta_

_Deixe suas fotos sobre o chão_

_Roube minhas memórias de volta_

_Não posso mais suportar isso._

_Sequei minhas lágrimas_

_E agora encaro os anos_

_Do jeito que você me amou_

_Desapareceram todas as lágrimas_

Just a little more time was all we needed

Just a little time for me to see

Oh,the light that life can give you

Oh,how we get such a free

So now I'll...

_Apenas um pouco mais de tempo foi o que precisamos_

_Apenas um pouco de tempo para que eu visse_

_A luz que a vida pode dar_

_Como voce pode ser livre_

_Então agora irei_

Take my heart back

Leave your pictures on the floor

Still back my memories

I can't take it anymore

I've cried my eyes out

Oh,and now I face the years

The way you loved me

Vanished all the tears

_Traga meu coração de volta_

_Deixe suas fotos sobre o chão_

_Roube minhas memórias de volta_

_Não posso mais suportar isso_

_Sequei minhas lágrimas_

_E agora encaro os anos_

_Do jeito que você me amou_

_Desapareceu todas as lágrimas_

-x-x-x-

Rachel não soube muito bem o que foi que a fez acordar. Ela estava muito confortável em seu leito. Sua cabeça não zunia, pelo contrario, sua cabeça parecia tão em paz. Ela achava que estava sonhando ou talvez lembrando algo. Era uma canção, uma melodia bonita e tranquila. Mas era a voz que prendia sua atenção, era uma voz quase rouca com vislumbres de uma alma sensível. Uma alma que estava pedindo por algo. Ela quase poderia tocar nos recantos de sua mente algo, ou uma pessoa talvez. Alguém familiar a qual ela se sentia fortemente conectada.

Rachel semi abriu seus olhos. Ela ficou um pouco confusa. Ela estava deitada com alguém? Rachel levantou um pouco a cabeça para ver quem estava lá.

Quinn.

A morena não sabia explicar a si mesma porque ela não estava chocada. Ela simplesmente não estava.

"Quinn?" Sussurrou calmamente.

De repente, ela percebeu as coisas, as coisas que ela não tinha notado antes, como a maneira que Quinn olhou para ela. A primeira vez que ela não conseguia pensar, ver ou ouvir nada além acontecendo em sua própria cabeça. Mas Quinn não parecia assustada. A loira estava muito confortável em compartilhar a cama com a morena.

Rachel notou pela primeira vez uma serenidade incomum em Quinn Fabray. Algo que ela não se lembrava de já ter visto na loira, muito menos quando ela estava perto dela.

Rachel também ficou confusa quando Quinn não lhe respondeu, em vez disso a loira apenas lhe beijou na boca.

-x-x-x-

Lindsay se sentia muito chateada. Quinn Fabray era uma puta. Aquela vadia se achava no direito de ameaçar quem ela quisesse como se fosse a dona do mundo. Ela agia como se fosse dona de Rachel. Isso enfurecia Lindsay de uma maneira quase assustadora.

Rachel não era propriedade de ninguém, a não ser de si mesma.

Lindsay não recuaria da vida de Rachel apenas porque Quinn Fabray mandou. A loira que se foda. Lindsay seria uma parte da vida de Rachel até o dia em que deus permitisse.

Ela estava cansada das atitudes grosseiras de Quinn. Lindsay se sentiu muito magoada pelas palavras ditas da loira no corredor do hospital. É claro que incomodava e muito o fato de Quinn tocar Rachel de uma maneira que Lindsay só poderia desejar em seus sonhos. Enfurecia a morena que as palavras tão sádicas de Quinn tivessem acertado seu equilíbrio emocional.

Sentada sozinha a sombra de uma arvore, Lindsay só poderia lamentar sua própria miséria pessoal. E sem perceber ela acaba colocando seus fones de ouvido e clica na primeira musica de seu Ipod.

E a melodia de Madonna enche seus ouvidos. E o titulo era até irônico se Lindsay fosse analisar.

**Você vai ver**

Você acha que eu não consigo, Viver sem o seu amor

Você vai ver

Você acha que eu não consigo seguir em frente Nem mais um dia

Você acha que eu não tenho nada

Sem você ao meu lado

Você vai ver

de alguma forma, de algum jeito

**You'll See**

You think that I can't live without your love

You'll see,

You think I can't go on another day.

You think I have nothing

Without you by my side,

You'll see

Somehow, some way

Você acha que eu nunca mais conseguirei sorrir

Você vai ver

Você acha que você destruiu a minha fé no amor

Você acha que depois de tudo que você fez

Eu nunca acharia o caminho de volta

Você vai ver

De alguma forma, algum dia

You think that I can never laugh again

You'll see,

You think that you've destroyed my faith in love.

You think after all you've done

I'll never find my way back home,

You'll see

Totalmente sozinha

Eu não preciso mesmo de ninguém

Eu sei que vou sobreviver

Eu sei que vou ficar viva

Tudo sozinha

Eu não preciso de ninguém agora

Vai ser meu

Ninguém vai tirar isto de mim

Você vai ver

All by myself

I don't need anyone at all

I know I'll survive

I know I'll stay alive,

All on my own

I don't need anyone this time

It will be mine

No one can take it from me

You'll see

Você acha que você é forte, mas você é fraco

Você vai ver

É preciso mais força para chorar, admitir a derrota

Eu tenho a verdade ao meu lado

Você só teve a falsidade

Você vai ver de algum modo, algum dia

You think that you are strong, but you are weak

You'll see,

It takes more strength to cry, admit defeat.

I have truth on my side,

You only have deceit

You'll see, somehow, someday

Totalmente sozinha,

Eu não preciso de ninguém

Eu sei que eu vou sobreviver

Eu sei que vou ficar viva

Vou me levantar sozinha

Eu não preciso de ninguém agora

Vai ser meu

Ninguém pode tirar isto de mim

Você vai ver (3x)

All by myself

I don't need anyone at all

I know I'll survive

I know I'll stay alive,

I'll stand on my own

I won't need anyone this time

It will be mine

No one can take it from me

You'll see

You'll see, you'll see

You'll see, mmmm, mmmm

Lindsay limpou algumas lágrimas que insistiam em escapar de seus olhos. Quinn Fabray iria saber com quem ela estava lidando. Ela não era a porra de um Deus para se achar no direito de tratar quem ela quisesse como merda.

-x-x-x-

Judy bebericava distraidamente um xícara de chá na ilha da cozinha. A pouco ela teve uma longa conversa com Shelby ao telefone. A matriarca Fabray ficou chocada com as recentes noticias sobre Rachel. Pobre menina.

Mas Judy estava ainda mais preocupada com sua caçula. Quinn deve ter recebido esta noticia com um golpe. A primeira reação de Judy era ir imediatamente ao hospital para amparar suas meninas, mas Shelby disse que não precisava. Ela disse que Quinn estava tendo o espaço necessário antes de poder falar com Rachel. E que logo após isso ela mandaria a menina para casa para descansar.

Judy entendeu a atitude de Shelby como uma maneira de preservar os sentimentos de Quinn. Porque com certeza estava sendo muito duro para sua menina saber que Rachel não poderia lembrar completamente que ela estava namorando com ela. Depois de tudo pelo que elas passaram.

Judy suspirou. Ela só poderia oferecer seu apoio agora. E Judy sabia que Quinn iria precisar muito disso.

O som da campainha a tirou de seu devaneio. Quem poderia ser ?

Bem ... Judy com certeza nunca imaginaria que a pessoa na sua porta fosse ser sua filha mais velha, Frannie.

"Frannie?" Judy estava boba.

Frannie em toda a sua glória e beleza sorriu para a mãe.

"Olá mãe"

**N/A**: O nome da musica é : Take My Heart Back/ Traga Meu Coração de Volta de _Jennifer Love_ Hewitt, esta canção faz parte do Filme: Antes que Termine o Dia. E a outra obviamente pertence a Madonna com titulo de You'll See.

Meus agradecimentos as minhas queridas leitoras que ainda permitem a mim uma chance de agracia-las com mais um capitulo. Capítulo este que prometi a mais de dois meses que seria postado com rapidez. Não quero de maneira nenhuma fazer as leitoras(os) de idiotas. Sei das minhas palavras anteriores em que me comprometi a agilizar os capítulos. Acreditem, eu sinto profunda vergonha por este atraso. Peço por favor que me perdoem, mas as coisas não foram muito fáceis na minha vida nestes meses. Foram coisas sérias e que me exigiram atenção total. A quem ainda deseja acompanhar esta fic, eu estou me estruturando como posso em honrar com a minha agenda de postagem. Vocês são pessoas muito bacanas. Obrigada por lerem esta historia. ^^

E como sempre, os nomes das minhas queridas pessoas que postaram seus comentários. Obrigada por darem uma hora do seu dia, para lerem esta fic.

(giwintter, Caroline, Mari, Em5y, FaberryBRA, So mais uma.)


	47. Nível Fabray De Ser

**Capitulo 47: Nível Fabray de Ser.**

Quinn ficou consternada com o olhar totalmente confuso que Rachel expressava. E se tinha uma coisa em que Quinn era expert, essa coisa era em saber ler Rachel Berry. Algo que ela transformou em hábito para saber usar nos momentos oportunos contra a morena. Só que dessa vez esta habilidade seria usada em seu favor. Quinn não permitiria que mais nada ficasse no seu caminho da felicidade com Rachel.

Ela ignorou a dor que começou a florescer e se espalhar dentro de seu peito. Era fácil ignorar, depois de ter de senti-lo por tanto tempo. Além disso, quando ela se moveu para mais perto da menina. Ela queria que Rachel pudesse sentir o leve perfume de lavanda, porque o aroma era um dos seus favoritos.

Ela foi delicada de uma maneira que Rachel pudesse perceber que apenas ela já teve a oportunidade de assistir. Isso, Quinn tinha certeza que Rachel reconheceria, porque a morena passou muito tempo tentando alcançar a verdadeira face emocional da loira.

Os olhos de Rachel lhe diziam tudo o que ela precisava saber, mesmo que sua cabeça ainda não estivesse alinhada com seu coração. Quinn já tinha um esboço de um plano detalhado para que seu futuro com Rachel não fosse ameaçado.

Ela tinha os Berry, Shelby e sua mãe, para apoia-la. Ela tinha permissões para cuidar de Rachel, como a só uma esposa teria direito. Quinn também salvou a vida de Rachel. Quinn tinha tudo! Porque Rachel era o seu tudo. Rachel também a salvou, a salvou de muitas maneiras que uma pessoa poderia ser salva.

Elas eram jovens, e muitas pessoas não entenderiam que elas eram jovens de almas velhas. Sua relação em certo aspecto era considerado recente e rápido. Mas todos os outros estavam equivocados, a relação delas era antiga e profunda, mesmo que sobre muitas camadas falsas de moralidades e sentimentos de amizade equivocados pela mesquinharia adolescente.

Ambas tinham cicatrizes emocionais muito profundas, em que elas mesmas trabalharam para cuidar. Rachel sempre cuidou dela e Quinn agora retribuiria com prazer o mesmo gesto. Porque ela amava Rachel Berry. Seus pais sabiam disso, todos sabiam disso. E por isso, Quinn tinha as rédeas da situação. Ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de aliviar Rachel.

Todos os aspectos possessivos de sua personalidade estavam na superfície. E Quinn era uma hábil jogadora, ela era cruel quando determinada. Cruel contra seus adversários e impiedosa quando reinava sobre todos eles.

Rachel poderia ficar por cima o quanto ela quisesse, até o momento em que Quinn decidisse que ela deveria estar no topo. Muitos poderiam dizer que era o seu sangue paterno pulsando forte em suas veias, mas quem liga? Ela com certeza não.

Este seria seu teste. E Quinn tinha toda a intenção de ser bem sucedida.

-x-x-x-

Rachel era bem versada sobre o poder dos olhos verdes de Quinn Fabray. Ah... Ela era conhecedora desse poder... Muitas vezes ela já havia pegado Quinn olhando-a diferente. Um olhar mais escuro... Talvez faminto?

Durante a noite Rachel costumava meditar sobre o que ela poderia ter visto. Ela poderia ter se enganado, projetado coisas a onde não existia nada. Ela poderia ter interpretado tudo errado. E no dia seguinte, quando ela levava a sua habitual raspadinha na cara e o xingamento de sempre. Rachel se convencia de que ela tinha apenas se enganado.

Mas Quinn sempre foi a última a sair. Ela sempre gostava de dar o golpe de misericórdia. E Rachel juntava a dignidade que lhe restava para encara-la de cabeça erguida. Ela escutava as coisas feias que saiam da boca da loira, sem se abalar. E foi por causa dessa postura que ela tinha a oportunidade de ver mais de perto sabe-se lá o quê que ficava girando como uma tempestade escura e traiçoeira nos belos olhos de Quinn Fabray.

E nesse momento, quando ela achava que o que ela tinha visto era algum tipo de equívoco, lá estava o _brilho_. Rachel tinha quase certeza que Quinn não era consciente disso. Porque Quinn era uma profissional em usar máscaras emocionais. E Rachel sabia disso porque ela também o era. E se ela não fosse, o ensino médio a comeria viva.

Portanto Rachel estava pra lá de confusa com Quinn deitada na cama com ela e a olhando daquele _jeito_. Sem mencionar o beijo é claro. Sua cabeça era um grande emaranhado confuso, e a única coisa que não parecia confusa era o seu corpo. Seu corpo, por algum motivo estava relaxado e confortável. A conexão que ela parecia partilhar com Quinn de alguma maneira a amortecia, como um grande cobertor quente.

Quinn nunca pareceu mais bonita, e isso é dizer muito, porque Quinn Fabray sempre foi a garota mais bonita que Rachel já conheceu. Mesmo em seus piores momentos, dos quais Rachel viu muitos, sempre foi uma qualidade quase etérea para Quinn que leva o fôlego.

Ela costumava ser tão ciumenta da beleza impecável, não que Quinn é completamente sem imperfeições. Há as sardas fracas em sua pele, e as várias cicatrizes escondidas em seu corpo, alguns por pequenos percalços e outros de catástrofes que mudaram a sua vida e que Quinn triunfou sobre uma e outra vez.

Cada mancha está lá para qualquer um ver se eles se importam de olhar profundamente o suficiente, mas eles desaparecem na insignificância da ampla tela de beleza que Quinn possui, tanto fora como dentro, especialmente hoje.

"Quinn o que exatamente está acontecendo aqui?" Rachel perguntou bastante calma. Algo que Quinn ficou bastante surpresa, pois ela estava esperando que a morena estivesse explodindo como fogos de artifício.

"Você salvou minha vida, e eu a sua. Você e eu estamos em um relacionamento sério. Sua breve falta de memória não vai afetar em nada os nossos planos de ficarmos juntas." Quinn respondeu na maior tranquilidade, como se explicando que 1 + 1 = 2.

Rachel não sabia se ria ou se ficava incrédula diante da arrogância da loira. Rachel estava a ponto de perguntar se Quinn não bateu a cabeça também, mas a loira a interrompeu novamente, pousando um dedo solitário sobre seus lábios, efetivamente silenciando-a.

_Corpo traidor!_

"Você sofreu um grande trauma. Sua mente ainda esta confusa, mas logo, logo, você vai começar a se lembrar das coisas. Das coisas que dividimos e prometemos manter para sempre." Quinn disse suavemente. "Eu lutei por você Rachel, eu lutei por nós. E se for preciso fazer isso mais uma vez eu o farei. Eu amo você, amo seu corpo, amo cada pedacinho seu que me pertence. Assim como pertenço a você."

_UAU..._

Rachel estava muda.

Quinn, Quinn Fabray estava mesmo ali lhe dizendo todas estas coisas? Será que ela não estava sonhando? Ou será que ela estava drogada?

Sim! Deve ser isso. Ela estava alucinada sob efeito de drogas.

"Quinn tem certeza que você não esta sob efeito de algum medicamento?"

A loira riu de modo baixo bem perto da boca da morena.

"Não, e você pode _tentar _se convencer de que esta drogada, mas não está."

"Eu não compreendo..."

"È aceitável que você não compreenda o que está acontecendo. E eu posso até estar forçando a barra um pouco, mas eu não tenho tempo a perder. Eu quase perdi você, e acho que nada mais vai me atormentar do que a perspectiva de que você poderia ter morrido naquele maldito acidente de carro." Quinn estava angustiada.

Rachel acariciou o rosto belo de sua até então algoz mais ferrenha. Rachel não duvidava de nenhuma das palavras de Quinn. Mas ela também não daria nenhum salto de fé sem antes obter algum tempo para si, para refletir tudo o que estava acontecendo. Eram muitas coisas para processar. Diabos, ela só saiu de um coma recentemente.

Quinn estava apreciando o carinho das mãos delicadas de Rachel com o mesmo apreço que ela costuma fazer logo após cada sexo prazeroso que ela compartilhava com a morena.

"O que eu vou fazer com você Quinn?" Sussurrou Rachel, observando o efeito de seu toque sobre Quinn Fabray.

Quinn se limitou a sorrir sensualmente.

-x-x-x-

Judy estava muito feliz pela chegada de sua primogênita. Foi uma surpresa e tanto.

"Querida conte-me como você tem feito por estes tempos?"

Frannie sorriu para sua mãe.

"Eu estou bem. Fui promovida no meu trabalho e com um bônus de férias acumuladas. E como tem muito tempo que não vim visitar você, já estava na hora desta filha ingrata dar o ar da graça." Frannie gracejou.

Judy rolou os olhos divertida.

"E quanto a Jason?"

Uma sombra passou pelos olhos da filha. E Judy notou.

"Ele é passado." Disse é tom de finalidade.

Judy reconheceria aquele tom em suas filhas em qualquer hora. Mas ela se limitou a deixar para lá. Na hora certa sua filha viria até ela, assim como sua caçula reaprendeu a fazer.

E Judy era uma nova mulher e uma mãe em que suas meninas poderiam confiar e contar quando necessitassem.

"Me diga, onde está Quinnie poh?" Frannie perguntou.

"Quinn vai te chutar se você chama-la disso de novo." Avisou a mãe.

Frannie abriu um lindo sorriso maligno.

"Quinnie poh nunca foi capaz de sair do meu estrangulador de pescoço." Riu a loira mais nova.

Judy olhou reprovadora para a filha. Mas depois ela se sentou a mesa e ficou séria. Frannie minguou o sorriso.

"Aconteceram muitas coisas enquanto você estava fora minha filha. Muitas coisas mesmo. Acho que você vai querer trazer o bule de chá para a mesa, porque vai ser uma longa historia."

-x-x-x-

A trindade profana aguardava pacientemente do lado de fora do quarto de Rachel. Os pais da morena estavam neste exato momento conversando com ela sobre os atuais arranjos familiares em que a menina estava antes do acidente.

As garotas cederam seus espaços em respeito a Shelby. Elas ainda estavam bastante reticentes quanto a Hiram Berry. Elas nunca esqueceriam o rosto agredido da sua baixinha cantante e nem sua angustia.

A bem da verdade, Santana era a que mais estava reticente. E ela não estava lidando muito bem com a possibilidade de Rachel não enxerga-la mais como sua amiga. A latina estava chateada que a cantora voltasse a enxerga-la apenas como a valentona vadia que trepou com seu namorado. E some-se a isso que ela ainda não confiava em Hiram, ai as pessoas poderiam ter uma ideia da panela de pressão em que Santana estava se transformando.

Por outro lado, Quinn se acalmou consideravelmente. Ela já colocou alguma de suas cartas na mesa. E agora ela só tinha que administrar com calma. Ela tinha todas as permissões que ela poderia pedir no que diz respeito a Rachel. Shelby confiava nela, os homens Berry confiavam nela. Praticamente, Quinn e Rachel eram noivas atadas a promessa de um futuro, juntas.

E Quinn gostava do som disso. Algo desta magnitude assustaria qualquer outro adolescente que estivesse entrando na vida adulta. Mas não a Quinn. Quinn não estava assustada, na verdade ela estava muito segura de si e do que queria. Ela e Rachel tinham um futuro brilhante pela frente. Um futuro que já era abençoado por seus pais.

Ela e Rachel já eram jovens adultas com mais bagagem emocional do que muitas outras pessoas por ai. Elas eram fortes, elas eram magníficas frente as adversidades.

E Quinn sentia uma satisfação muito grande em imaginar ter Rachel todos os dias para si. Toda ela... Seu corpo macio e lânguido... Seus suspiros e gemidos... Todo o tipo de resposta que o corpo de Rachel entregava ao corpo de Quinn.

Tudo! Sua personalidade forte, sua amabilidade, sua bondade. E até mesmo suas manias irritantes. Tudo isso Quinn queria para si. Rachel pertencia a ela. Cada pedacinho.

Portanto os próximos movimentos de Quinn teriam que ser calculados. Porque a única coisa que Quinn não poderia prever, era Rachel. E em circunstancias como essa, a loira deve tomar todos os cuidados ao abordar Rachel e tudo que a cerca. Quinn continuaria a cercar Rachel do jeito que ela queria, ela só teria que tomar cuidado com os _terceiros..._

Brittany era uma _gênia_ e todos sabiam disso. E ela também era uma leitora fenomenal do comportamento humano. Um talento muito útil. A bailarina estava um pouco tonta de tanto ler as pessoas hoje. Todos estavam com medo, tristes pelo que aconteceu a sua Rachel. Primeiro eles estavam hiper assustados que ela pudesse morrer...

Só em pensar nisso, Brittay sentia sua garganta se fechar. Ela sinceramente não sabia o que seria de Quinn se Rachel viesse a morrer no acidente. De Santana, Brittany esperaria tudo. E ela... Bem, ela poderia morrer de tristeza.

Mas passado o susto, veio a espera agonizante. E depois o despertar que trouxe uma desagradável surpresa. Tudo parece ter voltado ao inicio. Brittany observou com atenção a crescente animosidade entre Quinn e Lindsay. Santana estava mega chateada que a sua amizade com Rachel estivesse afundando antes mesmo de flutuar. Os pais da sua baixinha não sabiam bem como proceder, porque ainda existia um certo mal estar pela interferência indesejada do professor Schuester. Shelby estava com medo que Rachel pudesse rechaça-la.

Brittany com certeza estava exausta de tanto _ler _os outros. Mas a pessoa que ela gostaria de ler mesmo era Rachel. A bailarina ainda não teve a oportunidade de estar a sós com a morena. De ver com seus próprios olhos que tudo ficaria bem.

Por isso Brittany esperaria. Ela já tinha uma ideia muito boa do que se passava na cabeça de Quinnie. Sua namorada esquentada era fácil de se botar nos eixos. Lindsay não representava nenhuma ameaça, até agora.

Então Brittany ficaria na sua. Ela sempre ajudou Rachel. Ela amava Rachel. Sua namorada amava Rachel. Sua melhor amiga amava Rachel. Todos amavam Rachel, eles só demoraram um pouco para perceber isso.

E Brittany sabia no fundo do seu coração que agora as coisas se encaminhariam para algo melhor.

Na verdade ela esperava que as coisas ficassem mais divertidas de agora em diante. Porque Rachel não fazia a menor ideia do que a esperava. Não com Quinn sendo _A Quinn..._

-x-x-x-

LeRoy, Hiram e Shelby estavam um pouco ansiosos por uma resposta de sua querida filha. A pelo menos dez minutos a morena estava calada só olhando para eles de modo inescrutável.

Era enervante, para dizer o mínimo.

"Querida?" LeRoy resolveu dar o primeiro passo.

Rachel balançou levemente a cabeça.

"Eu sinceramente não sei o que dizer."

"Você não precisa se preocupar com nada meu amor. Seus pais e eu, só achamos que seria justo que você soubesse de tudo que vem acontecendo antes do seu acidente." Shelby assegurou carinhosa.

Rachel concordava com essa premissa. Apesar de ser um pouco esmagador para sua cabeça já inundada com Quinn Fabray. Rachel quase riu do ridículo da situação, parecia sinopse de novela mexicana, se alguém lhe perguntasse.

Rachel compreendia claramente a situação. Ela leu a verdade nos olhos de seus pais. A briga, a agressão, a briga com o Sr. Schuester e depois o acidente.

Seu papai LeRoy era claramente o que estava no meio termo da história. De um lado seu pai Hiram estava cabisbaixo. Do outro lado, sua mãe estava nervosa e insegura, algo que Rachel achava que ela não sabia o que era.

A questão maior no e tanto, é que devido as circunstâncias atuais, Rachel permaneceria sob aguarda de Shelby. Muito a contra gosto de Hiram. Mas com a condição da morena, era justo que a cantora obtivesse uma opinião a ser escutada.

"Eu agradeço por vocês terem sido honestos comigo. Eu não sei quando a minha memória voltara, mas creio eu que apesar da situação ser delicada, seria muito pior se eu não soubesse de nada e depois de repente eu lembra-se de tudo e achasse que estivesse sido enganada." Ponderou Rachel "Eu não quero magoar ninguém, mas em vias das circunstancias, pai e papai. Eu acho que gostaria de ficar um tempo com a mamãe..." Rachel disse um pouco insegura.

Shelby relaxou consideravelmente. LeRoy sorriu compreensivo. Hiram suspirou um pouco derrotado, mas se isto era o que sua bêbezinha queria, então era isso o que ela teria. Ele devia isso a ela. Por mais que lhe doesse ficar longe dela.

"Não se preocupe meu amor. Tudo para você se sentir confortável." LeRoy sorriu para sua filha.

-x-x-x-

Quinn, Santana e Brittany permaneceram por um longo tempo a espera no corredor. Mesmo depois de serem abordadas por Shelby que lhes aconselhou a irem para casa descansar um pouco.

Claro que caiu em ouvidos surdos.

Principalmente para Santana e Brittany. Elas ainda não obtiveram um tempo de qualidade com a morena baixinha. O que Santana considerava um insulto pessoal.

Shelby não fez um esforço tão grande assim para demovê-las de suas intenções. A mulher mais velha entendia a necessidade das meninas em querer estar perto de sua filha. Elas davam tudo de si, somente para estar lá.

Mas Shelby era bastante rigorosa em um quesito: Os estudos. E assim o eram os outros pais. Para desgosto das meninas. Mas em fim...

O que pareceu uma eternidade para elas finalmente teve fim. Era hora da visita. E dessa vez Santana fazia questão de interferir no tempo de qualidade de Quinn. Santana queria ver com seus próprios olhos o seu Oompa Loompa e ter certeza em que pé elas estavam com a diva.

Assim que elas entraram Rachel felizmente estava acordada, e por algum motivo mais vermelha que um rabanete. Santana franziu a testa ante este detalhe. Mas foi só ela olhar para Quinn para entender tudo. A puta loira estava fazendo o seu jogo, e utilizando a sua melhor _cara de sacanagem_ para cima da miniatura de gente.

Santana rolou os olhos. Francamente.

Rachel recuperou um pouco da sua compostura e virou seu olhar para ela. Um tanto surpresa diga-se de passagem.

"Santana?"

"Olá Rachel..." Saudou amigavelmente.

A morena arregalou os olhos. Desde quando Santana Lopes sabia o nome dela?

A latina nunca iria admitir a ninguém o quanto a magoou o olhar de surpresa e descrença no rosto de Rachel. Era disso que ela tinha medo.

Brittany que era uma grande conhecedora de latinas com síndrome de panela de pressão, se adiantou ate sua querida Rachel. Ela pegou a mão pequena e delicada e depositou um casto beijo. Ela precisava dissipar a tensão crescente. Aquela não era a hora de mais drama.

Mas a bailarina não esperava que seu próprio corpo a traísse. Para seu horror, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela não conseguiu segurar os soluços de choro. Brittany se inclinou sobre Rachel e deitou sua cabeça contra o peito da amiga e começou a chorar.

Quinn e Santana estavam prontas para ampara-la. Mas um gesto de Rachel as parou. A morena abraçou desajeitadamente a bailarina. Isso fez com que a loira chorasse ainda mais.

Rachel instintivamente fez o que fazia melhor. Ela ofereceu o seu singelo conforto para apaziguar Brittany. Era insuportável para ela assistir a loira inocente chorar daquele jeito.

"Brittany?" Chamou delicadamente Rachel.

A loira não deu sinais de estar ouvindo. Ela enterrou ainda mais seu rosto contra Rachel. A morena afagou a cabeça dela.

"Brittany..." Chamou novamente. Dessa vez ela teve êxito.

Brittany levantou a cabeça e esfregou os olhos em um gesto tão inocente que só uma criança faria, que Rachel se viu sorrindo bondosamente para ela.

"Desculpe. É que eu precisava te abraçar" Brittany disse com a voz meio fanha."Eu só queria te tocar e ter certeza que você estava aqui de verdade, sabe?"

Rachel sentiu seus próprios olhos marejarem.

"Eu estou aqui. Viu?" a voz dela meio que falhou.

Brittany olhou para sua querida amiga.

"Sim, você está aqui."

Quinn e Santana ficaram comovidas. Elas só precisavam de tempo, tempo para poderem se estabelecer adequadamente.

Todas elas.

-x-x-x-

Lindsay aguardou até que todos fossem embora. Ela não queria ter mais um encontro desagradável com Quinn. E ela não queria se descontrolar na frente de Rachel. A morena na merecia isso.

Lindsay ouviu quando a morena convenceu a trindade a retornarem para casa para descansarem. Ha principio, elas protestaram muito. Mas Rachel foi contundente em seu pedido. E a trindade não pode negar nada a ela.

Lindsay respirou aliviada, mesmo ela se sentindo um pouco culpada por agora ser a pessoa que estaria perturbando o descanso de Rachel.

Ela entrou cuidadosamente no quarto afim de não alertar a sua presença. Rachel estava de olhos fechados quando ela entrou.

"Fiquei me perguntando quando você voltaria." Rachel falou de repente.

Lindsay quase teve um treco.

"Jesus" Guinchou ela.

Rachel a fitou divertida.

"Desculpe"

"Não. Não se desculpe. Afinal sou eu que estou bancando a intrusa."

Rachel continua a olhar curiosa para Lindsay.

"Eu sou Lindsay Shay. Estávamos recém estabelecidas como amigas. Por isso vim todos os dias para ver você e me apresentar novamente." Lindsay sorriu charmosa.

Rachel gostava dessa garota. Ela se sentia confortável com ela.

"É, parece que eu perdi um monte de coisa com esse acidente. Mas também estou descobrindo novamente muitas outras que me são surpreendente." Rachel comentou enigmática.

Lindsay tinha um bom palpite sobre o que eram as _outras coisas_.

_Um passo de cada vez._

Ela estendeu sua mão e pegou a mão de Rachel.

"Muito prazer Rachel Berry. Eu sou a Lindsay, como eu já disse. E eu e você somos amigas."

Rachel não duvidava das palavras dela. Elas eram verdadeiras. Não pareciam ser algum tipo de logro. Até porque, quando ela acordou, ela e Quinn foram as pessoas que estavam lá para recebê-la.

"Prazer em te conhecer Lindsay"

Elas sorriram uma para outra.

-x-x-x-

Quinn estava de mau humor. Se Rachel achava que ela tinha desistido, ela estava muito enganada. Apenas por uma questão de logística ela teve que voltar para casa para se reabastecer. Mas depois ela retornaria ao hospital.

Quinn não morou lá por mais de uma semana a toa.

_Rachel era tão bobinha..._

Quinn foi entrando em casa chamando pela mãe. Judy respondeu da cozinha. Quinn foi até lá apenas para informar que não ia demorar. Mas eis que ela toma um tremendo choque.

"Olá Quinnie Poh!" Frannie saudou.

Quinn fechou a cara na hora.

"Quinnie Poh é a..."

"QUINN !" Judy avisou. " Frannie, se comporte."

As irmãs Fabray ignoraram Judy em favor de se engalfinharem verbalmente.

_Como sempre._

"O que está fazendo aqui desertora?" A voz de Quinn pingava de sarcasmo.

"Não posso visitar minha família?" Frannie não ligou para o tom de voz da irmã.

"Não, porque já fazia tempo de você ter dado as caras para visitar a mãe. Mas não estava nem ai"

Frannie vacilou por um segundo antes de se recompor.

"Ora, irmãzinha... Porque faz tão pouco caso de mim?"

Judy resolveu se meter antes que as coisas desandassem. E também porque ela não queria ouvir as imprecauções que sua filha caçula com certeza desfiaria ali bem no meio da sua cozinha.

"Já chega!" A voz da matriarca não deixava margem a contestação.

Frannie e Quinn trocaram olhares duros entre si. Existia muita mágoa entre elas para que qualquer tipo de cordialidade pudesse ter algum efeito.

"Mãe, eu só vim buscar umas coisinhas antes de voltar para o hospital." Quinn informou.

"Como está Rachel?" Judy perguntou voltando sua atenção para a caçula.

Quinn suspirou um pouco cansada.

"Aparentemente, a nossa breve historia romântica, a briga com os pais dela e a sua reaproximação com Shelby, foi tudo riscado da memória dela. O médico nos disse que devemos ir com calma, mas totalmente honestos. Nada de esconder as coisas dela"

Judy sorriu simpática. Ela se levantou e foi até sua filha para abraçá-la. Quinn aproveitou o abraço para recarregar suas forças. Nessa nova vida com sua mãe, estes abraços compartilhados eram como um bálsamo.

Frannie observou com interesse e um pouco de inveja também, a interação entre elas. Frannie até pensou em comentar alguma coisa a respeito sobre Rachel, mas ela decidiu permanecer calada.

Ainda não era hora de abordar sua irmãzinha sobre seu escandaloso relacionamento lésbico. E também porque sua mãe lhe prometeu uma surra de cinto se ela falasse qualquer coisa contra isso. Judy ainda era uma mulher bem intimidante.

-x-x-x-

Rachel teve uma noite bastante agradável com Lindsay. A garota contou tudo sobre ela. O que surpreendeu Rachel. A historia dela era muito fascinante.

Quem diria que uma das líderes de torcida gostaria de fazer amizade com a esquisita do MacKinley. Rachel ainda não conseguia acreditar em um milagre desses.

Lindsay lhe sorriu divertida e disse que não só ela, mas uma verdadeira legião esperava pelo seu retorno. Tanto é, que uma terceira guerra quase explodiu na sala de espera do hospital, tudo porque as pessoas precisavam saber se ela estava bem.

Rachel sorriu meio incrédula.

Bem... Quem era ela para contradizer que milagres acontecem...

Mas no todo foi realmente uma noite divertida.

Mais tarde, muito tempo depois que Lindsay se foi, Rachel ainda estava acordada processando as informações que foram lhes sendo apresentadas. Com certeza isso renderia um capítulo bem grande em sua biografia.

Rachel estava tão entretida com seus pensamentos que ela não percebeu a entrada de Quinn. E quando ela o notou, a morena ficou um pouco assustada com a expressão zangada da loira. Inconscientemente ela se encolheu na cama. A expressão que Quinn ostentava era uma em que ela era bem versada em reconhecer. Porque normalmente era dirigido a ela.

"Se divertiu com sua amiga, Rachel?" Quinn perguntou friamente.

Rachel baixou os olhos se sentindo culpada.

Mas... Espera aí, ela não deveria se sentir culpada. Aliás, porque ela deveria se sentir culpada?

Rachel olhou zangada e ao mesmo tempo acuada para Quinn.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Rachel não pretendia que sua voz saísse em um tom tão duro como aquele. Isso pegou Quinn desprevenida, e também serviu para desvanecer qualquer que fosse a raiva dela contra ela.

"Sinto muito, eu só estava com ciúmes."

Rachel estava aturdida.

"Ciúmes?"

"Sim. Você é minha namorada. E Lindsay tinha, ou ainda tem sentimentos românticos por você. Portanto é compreensível que eu esteja com ciúmes dela."

Rachel olhava para Quinn do mesmo jeito ela olharia para Sugar, se esta decidisse cantar alguma musica de Barbara Streisand.

"Hunm... Uh?"

Quinn sorriu condescendente.

Rachel detestou.

"Rachel... Você é minha namorada..." Quinn se aproximou da cama da morena devagar e deliberadamente. Rachel olhou desconfiada para ela. E com o rosto vermelho de vergonha. "Nós compartilhamos tudo o que você possa imaginar..."

Agora Rachel achava que ela explodiria em chamas.

Esta historia entre elas, era algo que Rachel ainda estava processando com cuidado. Mas estava um pouco difícil de se fazer, com Quinn falando coisas como essas.

E o que ela quis dizer com _compartilhamos tudo o que ela possa imaginar?_

"O que você... O que você quis dizer com compartilhar?" perguntou timidamente a cantora.

A esta altura Quinn já estava deliciosamente cara a cara com sua mulher... E então ela teve grande prazer em dizer pela segunda vez a Rachel, o que elas compartilhavam juntas.

"Nós compartilhamos a mais pura forma de amor. Eu fui a mulher que tirou sua virgindade e reivindicou seu corpo, sua alma e seu amor."

Quinn adorou o efeito de suas palavras.

Ah... Ela realmente adorou.

**N/A: RsRsrsRsrsrsrs ...**

**Realmente espero que tenham apreciado este capitulo tanto quanto eu. A partir deste ponto os momentos Faberry vão ser mais intensificados. **

**Mas gostaria de fazer uma pequena observação: Um leitor anônimo já estava ficando cansado dos capítulos por falta de cenas Faberry. Eu compreendo sua frustração. Mas por favor peço que a quem lê a minha fic, entenda que eu não me sentiria confortável em apenas mencionar os acontecimentos e passar por cima deles como um rolo compressor. **

**Eu escrevo esta historia tentando obedecer ao máximo possível da coerência no espaço e tempo em que ela ocorre. Se eu fosse só escrevendo sem obedecer a isto, creio eu que muitos poderiam se sentir confusos com a passagem de tempo na historia. Mas é para isso que servem as reviews, para justamente alertar a nós escritores se alguma coisa não vai bem com a nossa obra. E em respeito a isso é que acrescentei esta observação tentando explicar meu raciocínio.**

**Agora... Vem as partes divertidas... ^~**

**Obs 1: Minha amiga me pediu para acrescentar o nome de uma amiga como prova de que ela realmente me conhecia.**

**Delaiane Gomes Direito Uel**, **espero que agora acredite na minha amiga.**

**E como o de sempre, aqui estão os nomes das meninas que cordialmente comentaram nesta humilde história. Obrigada.**

**Em5y****, ****Mari,****FaberryBRA**** ,**** Guest,****giwintter**** ,****So mais uma****, ****DINDA CULLEN****,**** 4everfaberry**


	48. Prós e Contras

**Capitulo 48: Prós e Contras.**

Na cabeça de Rachel, ela tinha absoluta certeza que Quinn tinha um pacto como o demônio. E entre os benefícios concedidos pelo tinhoso, estavam a arte de perturbar Rachel Berry com todos os requintes de crueldade conhecidos pela humanidade.

A declaração atrevida da loira teve o efeito de uma bomba. Simplesmente Quinn Fabray disse com todas as letras que elas fizeram sexo? Que Quinn Fabray lhe tirou a virgindade?

Rachel se sentiu quente em todos os lugares. Até agora ela já havia percebido que seu corpo parecia responder sem resistência alguma aos toques e comandos de Quinn.

Era desconcertante.

_Aquela manipuladora amoral_

Em contra partida Rachel estava em modo automático de defesa. Anos de abuso moral condicionaram seu corpo a reagir e se proteger automaticamente quando sua cabeça não podia.

Se Quinn era persistente e persuasiva. Rachel era resistente e tenaz. Quinn e Rachel eram consideradas adversárias formidáveis.

Quinn com certeza conseguiu desconcertá-la. E Rachel nem poderia dizer que era mentira, porque seus próprios pais eram testemunhas da verdade, menos a parte do sexo. A morena duvidava que eles fossem cientes deste pequeno detalhe sórdido.

E é claro a própria Quinn. A mesma Quinn que neste exato momento era a imagem da presunção mal disfarçada. A garota que era tão cheia de pudores, agora era uma despudorada, a força sensual e sexual que colava a todos no colégio aos seus pés.

Rachel era bem ciente desta persona da loira. E em contra partida Rachel sabia que também podia desconcertar a loira. A morena estava cansada de estar confusa. E as vezes quando ela estava confusa, ela arriscava.

E movida pelo desafio, Rachel fez seu movimento.

Ela acariciou delicadamente o rosto perfeito de sua _pseudo namorada. _Ela deslizou a ponta do dedo indicador pelas maçãs do rosto e desceu até a boca. A respiração afiada chamou a atenção dela para os olhos de Quinn. Eles estavam verdíssimos e muito dilatados.

Era fascinante de se observar. Todas as alterações no rosto de Quinn eram fascinantes de se observar. Todas as alterações no rosto de Quinn eram fascinantes.

As bochechas estavam coloridas de vermelho, a boca ligeiramente entre aberta deixando escapar a respiração mentolada. Sem falar no desejo total e cruamente exposto.

_Interessante._

Rachel segurou o rosto de Quinn porque ela precisava tocar aquela _expressão, _quase que literalmente.

"Eu e você realmente..." Rachel hesitou.

Quinn foi conduzida pelo movimento hipnótico das mãos pequenas de Rachel ao melhor das sensações de recordação, e quase perdeu a questão sussurrada.

"Sim" Afirmou com convicção a pergunta semi verbalizada.

-x-x-x-

Quinn distraiu-se momentaneamente pelo toque de Rachel. Mas ela tratou de reinar sobre seus sentidos. Quem daria as cartas ali seria ela.

Quinn virou a cabeça para beijar uma das mãos de Rachel. E se ela pudesse, ela faria mais. Mas o corpo de sua namorada ainda ficaria um tempo em recuperação, e qualquer atividade recreativa estava temporariamente fora de questão.

Mas isso não queria dizer que ela não fosse querer controlar as circunstancias para que pesassem totalmente ao seu favor. Incluir nisso, todos os tipos de manipulações, chantagens, ameaças e etc... Contra qualquer um que atrapalha-la.

Ela iria usar todo o seu charme e recursos atrativos para envolver Rachel completamente em suas garras. E quando o corpo da morena estivesse melhor, Quinn iria foder Rachel até os miolos e deixá-la tão dependente de seu desejo, que ela não olharia nem para os lados.

E depois de tudo isso, Quinn selaria seu plano atando Rachel a um compromisso vitalício. Rachel não ficaria para sempre a mercê de sua atual condição médica, e quando ela estivesse boa de verdade, aí sim Quinn relaxaria.

Por agora ela só teria que se controlar. Tarefa um pouco difícil com Rachel a tocando assim. Quinn sentia tanta saudade da sua rotina com Rachel, que talvez a sua libido poderia ser tanto um aliado, quanto um empecilho. Aliado, porque ela era conhecedora e praticante de um sexo delicioso com Rachel Berry. O que lhe dá muitas vantagens para envolver sua namorada de volta em sua redoma feliz.

E a também a parte do empecilho. Porque Rachel Berry era uma pequena feiticeira. Quinn querendo ou não, não conseguia resistir a morena, Quinn não conseguia dizer não a Rachel. E foi com muita força de vontade que ela ao menos teve uma chance de não sucumbir ao carinho involuntário de sua namorada.

_Sua pequena feiticeira._

_Sua sereia..._

O interlúdio delas foi interrompido pela entrada da enfermeira da noite. Quinn respondeu educadamente ao boa noite da mulher. Rachel murmurou alguma coisa sem sentido, ela estava muito ocupada, presa sob o feitiço de Quinn.

-x-x-x-

Quinn permaneceu durante toda a noite com Rachel. Ela foi inflexível sobre isso. Rachel tentou argumentar, mas de nada adiantou, e ela só ficou quieta depois de Quinn dizer a ela sobre sua promessa de nunca deixar que o bem estar dela seja menosprezado, por menor que seja. Rachel calou a boca depois disso, e Quinn se instalou confortavelmente na poltrona destinada aos acompanhantes de pacientes.

Quin Rachel.

Com o remédio começando a fazer efeito, Rachel estava partindo para a terra dos sonhos. Quinn cantarolou uma musica desconhecida aos ouvidos da morena. Era uma musica suave, delicada que ajudou a relaxar a cantora e a fazê-la adormecer de vez.

Quinn passou boa parte da madrugada observando o sono de Rachel, ela fez disso um hábito durante a terrível semana em que ela não acordava por causa do coma. Para Quinn, era como se ela ousasse piscar e Rachel morresse.

Era um terrível pensamento que acompanhou Quinn durante intermináveis horas de vigília. E quando este pensamento se tornava mais sombrio, ela agarrava seu rosário com mais força e rezava com mais fervor.

Mesmo depois de Rachel ter acordado e estar caminhando em direção a uma recuperação satisfatória, Quinn ainda sim se mantinha o máximo de tempo possível acordada. Era um hábito que ela dificilmente se veria livre.

-x-x-x-

O doutor Shay decretou mais alguns dias de permanência para Rachel. Ele queria ter todos os campos cobertos antes de liberar sua paciente mais popular neste hospital.

E também por causa de certa treinadora de lideres de torcida. Esta certa senhora com certeza era uma pessoa muito singular. O médico ainda custava a acreditar na ameaça de tortura e assassinato que a mulher teve a audácia de fazer a ele, caso Rachel Berry não saísse nova em folha do hospital.

E quando não era ela exigindo folhear relatórios médicos, era o esquadrão completo das cheeleaders, na qual ela era a treinadora, que vinham exigir saber sobre o estado de saúde de Rachel.

O doutor Shay até relevava, por causa de sua filha. E por tudo o que ela já disse a respeito da menina. E claro, por seus pais. Não existia nada pior para um pai, do que saber que seu filho ou filha esteve à beira da morte. Era um tipo de pensamento que nenhum pai jamais gostaria de ter.

Também não escapou a atenção do médico o carinho _extra _que sua filha dedicava a sua paciente pop star. Um carinho que quase rivalizava com o da namorada da referida paciente.

Hum...

Talvez fosse hora de puxar sua filhinha para uma conversa.

-x-x-x-

_10 dias depois..._

Shelby estava muito feliz que sua filha iria finalmente sair do hospital. Por Shelby, Rachel só iria ao hospital apenas para consultas de rotina. A mulher estava morta de saudades de estar quase o tempo todo com sua filha mais velha em casa.

Era uma rotina agradável e muito família. Coisas que Shelby desejou por muitos anos após o nascimento de Rachel. E muitas coisas vieram para Shelby. Coisas que nem ela imaginou que poderia ter.

Hoje ela contava com um sistema de apoio muito forte em Judy Fabray, uma amiga muito verdadeira e fiel. E não menos importante, LeRoy e Hiram. Apesar do começo difícil, o acidente de sua filha lhes serviu para mostrar o que era verdadeiramente importante ali. Rachel.

Eles se ajudavam e apoiavam mutuamente. Mesmo com uma birra ou outra entre ela e Hiram. De certo modo era até engraçado as discussões entre eles dois.

Tudo em família.

A parte menos agradável ficou por conta das meninas. Quinn, Santana, Brittany e Lindsay e mais todo o esquadrão Cheeleaders. Infelizmente todas elas tinham testes que eram muito importantes para suas aplicações para as faculdades.

Foi uma tremenda dor de cabeça para demovê-las de seu intento de ir ao hospital no dia da alta de Rachel. Era também de partir o coração a mágoa que as meninas expressavam por terem sido impedidas de visitar sua morena baixinha.

Não era por maldade e nem falta de paciência. Mas por ordem da própria Rachel. A menina não permitiria que nenhuma das outras garotas se prejudicasse por causa dela.

Foi uma birra de proporções altíssimas por conta das líderes. Mas Rachel dobrou todas elas apenas com o seu poder secreto. Que nem ela sabia que tinha.

O olhar do Bambi, junto com o beicinho.

Não existiu _uma _que teve a coragem de dizer não a Rachel. Mas esse _não_ veio acompanhado de uma condição! Rachel era obrigada a deixar que todas elas lhe fizessem companhia, porque elas passaram dias sem sua companheira de equipe e o plantel ficou um pouco sem graça sem ela para brigar com a treinadora pelo menor dos motivos.

Rachel perguntou a Shelby se ela estava sonhando.

Shelby lhe sorriu indulgente.

Quem deu mais trabalho a sua filha foram obviamente Quinn, Santana, Brittany e Lindsay. Elas poderiam ser mais teimosas que uma mula. E elas só perderam porque não eram páreo para a verborragia coerente e irrefutável sobre garantir um bom futuro acadêmico. E claro, elas não poderia resistir a arma secreta de sua filha. Mas as quatro garotas foram inflexíveis sobre estar com Rachel após a escola, e ninguém iria impedi-las. Quem ouvia elas falando, até parecia que estavam escutando quatro meninas injustiçadas pela vida.

Com tudo resolvido...

A contra gosto das meninas...

Shelby, LeRoy e Hiram estariam no hospital para em fim levar sua querida filha daquele lugar. Judy se prontificou em ficar com Beth no apartamento de Shelby a aguardando. Pelo que a própria Shelby agradeceu.

Shelby chegou ao hospital com uma hora de antecedência aos homens Berry. Ela queria deixar sua filha o mais confortável possível antes de poderem ir embora para sua casa. E também para pisar um pouco mais no calo de Hiram. Apenas uma _atitude amigável_ entre dois pais. Dois pais que mais pareciam um casal de divorciados, mas o que seria da vida sem algum entretenimento?

Ela chegou ao quarto da filha e ficou surpresa de ver, o seu bebê já de pé e arrumada para partir. Uma das coisas que mãe e filha compartilhavam com certeza era a habilidade de madrugar com a energia mil watts de potência.

"Já podemos ir?" Disparou Rachel assim que Shelby pôs o pé no quarto.

A morena mais velha sorriu divertida para a aparente impaciência da filha.

"Bom dia para você também querida!" saudou ainda mais divertida com o rubor que se espalhou pelo rosto de Rachel ante a leve gafe.

"Desculpe! Não quis ser grosseira."

"Não se preocupe, sei bem como é horrível ficar parada sem fazer nada."

"Então já podemos ir?"

Shelby rolou os olhos. Essa era sua filha.

-x-x-x-

Depois de uma eternidade, na opinião de Rachel. Finalmente o médico veio lhe dar seu alvará de soltura.

_Dramático? _

_Não mesmo._

Hiram e LeRoy estavam incumbidos de leva os pertences de Rachel. O que incluía também, todos os mimos que ela ganhou durante sua estadia no hospital. E não foram poucos não. Seu quarto poderia ser facilmente confundido com uma floricultura misturada com lojas de presentes.

Se não fosse as enfermeiras saberem de cor à onde sua paciente se posicionava no quarto, era bem fácil delas perderem Rachel de vista. Santana, como era um amor de pessoa... Comentou que a diva não poderia deixar de sentir em casa, já que como o Hobbit que ela era, ela então estava em seu habitat natural!

Rachel em um raro momento de garota com TPM, respondeu jogando um mini cacto na latina. Pena que não a acertou. Santana riu zombeteira e começou a fazer sons imitando o Tarzan, ou qualquer outra entidade do reino fantasioso de Tolkien. Uma enfermeira que estava passando pelo corredor, veio a até a latina e tentou levá-la para tomar um tranquilizante e voltar a ala psiquiátrica.

Santana olhou muito ofendida para a enfermeira. Ela rosnou dizendo que ela não era nenhuma paciente maluca fugitiva. Mas a mulher ainda estava meio duvidosa. Para botar mais lenha na fogueira, Rachel disse que esta não era a primeira vez que a latina fugia de seu quarto, e vinha até ela.

Santana ficou horrorizada quando a enfermeira puxou uma espécie de walkie tok chamando por reforço. Rachel estava a ponto de fazer xixi nas calças de tanto rir. Pena que a brincadeira terminou muito cedo com a chegada do doutor Shay. Mas valeu por cada segundo de desespero de Santana.

_Bons momentos._

"Estamos prontos?" LeRoy perguntou com certa dificuldade de carregar uma ninhada de bichos de pelúcia que Rachel ganhou de presente.

"Sim!" Hiram foi outro que estava com dificuldades também. Que diabos ele ia fazer com um monte de vasinhos de plantas?

A única incumbência de Shelby que ela mesma se auto incumbiu, era a de auxiliar sua filha que estava em uma cadeira de rodas e levá-la até a saída (_Regras do hospital a que todo paciente deve cumprir antes de sai do mesmo_).

Shelby sorriu _candidamente _só para amolar Hiram. LeRoy rolou os olhos diante da infantilidade dos outros dois pais de Rachel. Que por sinal estava pronta ela mesma para rolar para fora dali o mais rápido possível.

A menina resmungou sobre ter que sair usando uma cadeira de rodas. Mesmo que só até a saída. Ela achava um tanto desnecessário. Mas ela era voto vencido diante de seus pais.

Shelby levava sua filha através dos corredores do hospital com uma imensa vontade de rir. Tudo porque sua filha ia se despedindo das enfermeiras que ela conhecia no hospital, do mesmo jeito que uma estrela de cinema faria diante de seus fãs. Rachel se tornou o xodó delas. A historia de sua filha comoveu a todas as enfermeiras que souberam sobre o acidente.

Apesar de toda animação Rachel deixou transparecer certo nervosismo. Shelby captou esses sinais a algum tempo. Sua menina poderia mostrar a melhor cara de bravura que ela quisesse, mas ela nunca conseguiria ocultar certos sentimentos por muito tempo.

Assim que elas chegaram em frente ao prédio onde Shelby morava. A morena mais velha segurou a mão de sua filha lhe chamando a atenção. Rachel olhou pra ela de um jeito meio medroso, que fez o coração de mãe de Shelby se apertar. Ela puxou sua menina para seus braços e a segurou delicadamente, mais com firmeza.

"Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo." Shelby sussurrou repetidamente. Rachel apenas afundou ainda mais no abraço de sua mãe. Era muito bom.

E então ela relaxou completamente.

"Eu também te amo!" Rachel olhou com adoração para Shelby.

-x-x-x-

A professora de matemática aplicada, a senhora Louise Stevenson, não sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo com a sua turma. Em sua maioria composta pelas cheeleaders de Sue Sylvester.

Essas garotas estavam olhando para ela como se _ela_ fosse o mal encarnado.

_Ora essa! Suas provas nem eram assim tão difíceis!_

Mas era um pouco difícil de ignorar os olhares reprovadores de adolescentes metidas a máfia.

"Muito bem. Posso saber o porquê dessas caras feias?" A sra Stevenson resolveu acabar logo com isso.

Quinn Fabray cruzou os braços e olhou carrancuda para ela.

"A senhora marcou uma prova para hoje! Isso é inaceitável!"

Várias cabeças com rabo de cavalo balançaram em acordo.

O queixo de Louise quase foi ao chão.

Essas pentelhas pensão que são quem?

"Desculpe-me? Mas eu sou a professora aqui. Eu decido quando aplicar as minhas provas! Se vocês não tiveram tempo de estudar, vocês só tem a si mesmas para culpar. Mas devo lembra-las que suas aplicações para as faculdades estão chegando e ser displicentes com seus estudos não é uma atitude inteligente garotas."

Se possível, as meninas olharam ainda mais ofendidas para ela.

_Adolescentes..._

"Não estamos preocupadas com a sua prova, Sra. Stevenson. Isso é fichinha para nós. Estamos muito aborrecidas porque a senhora resolveu aplicar essa prova ultra fácil, HOJE!" Santana reclamou.

E de novo outra rodada de acenos foi feita.

A professora arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"E qual é problema que seja hoje?" Indagou confusa.

"Hoje é o dia em que a Rachel tem alta do hospital. E era nosso dever estar lá para apoia-la." Brittany respondeu fazendo beicinho. "Não estamos preocupadas com a sua prova, nós só queríamos estar perto da nossa Rachel."

A expressão da professora suavizou consideravelmente.

_Então esse era o motivo._

Se ela soubesse, ela não teria se importado de ter adiado sua prova para a manhã seguinte. Mas a própria jovem havia lhe ligado para expressar seu desejo de evitar o adiamento da prova por causa dela. Todo o colégio soube do acontecido com a moça, e sinceramente, eles todos ficaram comovidos com o sofrimento de Quinn. Mesmo que ela tenha voltado a frequentar a escola, era muito visível seu abatimento. Todos estavam tão apreensivos quanto ela sobre o estado de saúde da cantora mais extraordinária que eles tinham.

Louise particularmente gostava muito de Rachel Berry. Uma vez, quando ela voltava de uma licença por conta da morte de seu marido. A jovenzinha veio até ela durante um intervalo entre uma aula e outra, e lhe ofereceu um singelo buquê de flores com um envelope. Ela lhe prestou suas condolências e depois lhe deu um abraço e um beijo na bochecha.

Muitos alunos não estavam nem ai para seus professores. Eles achavam que nós não tínhamos vida fora da escola. Mas havia poucos casos como o de Rachel, que faziam a um professor lembrar porque ele escolheu o caminho do ensino.

Para a surpresa da Professora, ela encontrou dentro do envelope uma pequena carta e um cd. A carta era um lindo discurso sobre a força do amor através dos tempos. Naquela mesma noite, assim que chegou em casa, ela escutou o cd.

_Era uma canção._

Uma linda canção que ela e seu falecido marido escolheram para representar o amor deles. Louise chorou muito, mas ela passou o restante de sua noite envolvida no conforto da voz de Rachel Berry.

Foi um gesto que Louise jamais apagaria de sua memória, e de se coração.

Então ela entendia porque essas meninas estavam chateadas.

"Eu realmente sinto muito meninas. Eu sei o quanto vocês queriam estar lá para a senhorita Berry. Mas a própria me ligou e me pediu como um favor pessoal para que não deixasse de aplicar minha prova por causa dela."

As cheeleaders ficaram boquiabertas.

_Como é que é?_

"Aquela nanica fez isso?" Santana nem conseguia esconder seu desagrado.

Quinn olhou feio para a latina. Que devolveu o olhar com zombaria, mas que logo ficou quieta quando Brittany a cutucou as costelas.

A professora apenas deu um meio sorriso para aquelas meninas birrentas. Quem diria que uma garota de menos de um metro e cinquenta e cinco de altura, hostilizada quase que diariamente por este mesmo grupo de garotas. Conseguiria tamanha façanha em conquistá-las? Mas eis que as coisas finalmente começaram a se mostrar mais promissoras para Rachel.

Já não era sem tempo.

-x-x-x-

Rachel estava tentando ficar acordada tanto quanto ela podia, mas a medicação que o médico receitou estava fazendo a tarefa parecer hercúlea. Quem estava lhe dando uma força era Beth. Sua irmãzinha não desgrudou dela desde que ela chegou no apartamento de Shelby.

Judy teve que segurar a garotinha quando a mesma praticamente se _atirou_ na direção de sua irmã mais velha. E assim que ela estava nos braços de Rachel, Beth não saiu de lá e não deixou mais ninguém se atrever a tirá-la. Beth exalava DNA Fabray, mais especificamente DNA de Quinn Fabray.

A garotinha não poupava olhares cheios de lágrimas ou gritos angustiados se alguém chegava muito perto dela com a intenção de tirá-la da sua irmã. E mesmo que alguém apenas abraçava as duas ou tentava beijar Rachel na bochecha, a loirinha dava um jeito de enfiar um dedo no olho da pessoa ou agarrar o rosto de Rachel e esmagá-lo contra o dela.

Rachel Berry era território de Beth Corcoran.

Rachel achava tudo muito hilário. E também não deixava de ser um pouco irônico que a filha de duas das pessoas que mais a intimidavam no passado, tinha um amor tão grande por ela.

A cena de possessividade começou no momento em que os amigos de Rachel iam chegando. Glee club, as Cheeleaders e os _Discípulos _da diva. Eram muitas pessoas que queriam abraçar e beijar a diva. Para desgosto de Beth. Ela era até certo ponto tolerante com as meninas. Mas a historia mudava de figura quando algum rapaz se aproximava. Ela abria um berreiro descomunal ou enfiava o dedinho no olho da sua vitima.

Quem não parecia se importar nem um pouco com isso era Quinn. Ela era horrível em disfarçar sua satisfação com a atitude despeitada da filha. Afinal era de seu interesse manter sua mulher protegida. Era menos divertido quando sua filha deixava Lindsay se aproximar de Rachel. Mesmo que por pouco tempo.

Rachel apesar do cansaço percebeu a animosidade disfarçada entre Quinn e Lindsay. Ela agora já sabia o motivo. E ainda sim era um pouco inacreditável presenciar tal coisa. E quando se achava que a temperatura fosse se elevar demais... O outro terço da trindade intervia discretamente.

Rachel tinha muita coisa para fazer, meditou ela. Muita coisa antes de ela conseguir ficar totalmente recuperada. Quinn era seu guia por uma estrada que Rachel julgava trancada dentro de si. Sua sexualidade. E agora que ela saiu de um como induzido e informada de tudo o que a sua mente resolveu esquecer temporariamente. Ela era obrigada a ser racional.

Mas...

Ela faria isso depois que seu sono reestabelecesse o descanso que se corpo necessitava. Beth era uma grande apoiadora. Desde que ela ficasse com Rachel. A loirinha também lutava contra o sono, e até o momento ela estava com sua cabecinha loira recostada contra o ombro de Rachel e seus bracinhos firmemente presos ao pescoço de sua irmã. Ela queria ter certeza que ninguém tentaria algum tipo de aproximação engraçada pra cima de sua irmã.

_Era filha de Quinn mesmo._

"Querida? Que tal você descansar um pouco?" Shelby perguntou baixinho. Ela na queria perturbar a mini Quinn.

"Acho que seria uma boa ideia. Mas não quero ser uma má anfitriã." Rachel respondeu baixinho também.

Shelby beija o topo da cabeça da filha.

"Eles vão entender que você precisa de uma pausa. E eles não parecem que vão embora tão cedo. Salvo se Santana os chutar porta a fora." Comentou Shelby, sorrindo.

"É verdade não é? Eles não querem ir embora." Rachel parecia assombrada com este detalhe.

Shelby se condoeu.

"Não minha querida. Eles não querem e não vão te abandonar." Afirmou convicta.

-x-x-x-

Os adultos estavam um pouco perdidos com o batalhão de adolescentes que se amontoavam dentro do apartamento de Shelby. Rachel coitadinha, a menina não sabia a quem atender primeiro.

Não tinha problema.

A trindade resolveu o problema _filtrando_ os muito _animadinhos_ para cumprimentar a diva. Na verdade, mais Santana e Brittany é quem faziam este serviço. Elas não queriam arriscar mexer com o humor já instável de sua capitã. Também não era para menos. Quinn ficou muito mal humorada por não ter podido estar presente no momento em que sua namorada recebeu a alta.

Quinn também não estava lá muito feliz com o _circo_ que queriam porque queriam ir visitar Rachel. Na cabeça de Quinn, essas pessoas estavam cobertas de boas intenções, e Quinn respeitava. Mas quando estas mesmas pessoas atrapalhavam o seu tempo de qualidade com sua namorada. A compreensão de Quinn tirava férias.

Seu consolo estava em ver que sua filha fazia um ótimo trabalho de guarda costas. Quinn teve que segurar muitas vezes a vontade de rir toda a vez que Beth enfiava seu dedinho no olho dos rapazes que chegavam muito perto de Rachel.

Essa é sua menina.

Pena que ela não atrapalhava quando Lindsay se aproximava.

Uma pena mesmo.

Quinn foi discreta em sua abordagem. Havia muitos olhos indiscretos sobre elas. E se tinha uma coisa que Quinn não suportava era servir de show para qualquer idiota.

Sua oportunidade se apresentou ao observar sua namorada ser levada discretamente para seu quarto. Possivelmente para um descanso necessário.

Essa era a sua oportunidade.

Ela topou com Shelby na porta do quarto. A morena mais velha apenas abriu espaço o suficiente para ela passar. E Quinn lhe sorriu grata. Ela escorregou para dentro do quarto silenciosamente.

Rachel e Beth estavam enroladas uma na outra como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Era adorável. Shelby deixou apenas a luz fraca do abajur ligada para que o quarto não ficasse muito escuro e desorientasse suas filhas.

Quinn subiu na cama com cuidado para pegar Rachel. Ela adorava ficar a com a diva. Beth levantou a cabeça nesse momento e Quinn prendeu a respiração. Sua filha olhou para ela avaliando se ela era ou não uma ameaça. Depois de alguns segundos ela voltou a se aconchegar contra sua irmã, que graças a deus não tinha acordado.

Ou assim ela pensava...

"Você não é tão sorrateira quanto pensa Quinn Fabray" Rachel murmurou semi serrando os olhos para a loira.

Quinn se estabeleceu confortavelmente colada a Rachel. Um olhar significativo em seus olhos verdes tornou mais escasso a distancia emocional entre elas. Ela deslizou um dedo elegante pelo braço bronzeado, fascinada com sua maciez.

A morena acompanhou a viagem que o dedo de Quinn fazia por seu braço. Seus olhos presos aquele toque, e seu coração batendo forte ante a caricia dolorosamente lenta. Seus olhos tremularam para fechar. Rachel não resistiu em entrelaçar seus dedos com os de Quinn.

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios na conexão estabelecida.

N/A : hehehehehehehehehehehehehe !

Meus beijos para as leitoras e leitores desta fic. Vocês são um coração só!

FaberryBRA, Guest, MaryLC, Mari , So mais uma, giwintter , Narabella,


	49. Plano A

**Capitulo 49: Plano A**

Desde o inicio, a cada toque entre as meninas foi entremeado com mais significado do que deveria. Para elas, deveria ter sido um toque inocente entre amigos que se importavam um com o outro. E enquanto isso é verdade, ambas sabem ao certo, no caso de si mesmas, que há muito mais enterrado embaixo. Sempre houve um subtexto entre elas que morria de vontade de estourar e se tornar um texto simples.

Quinn só compreendeu isto muito tempo depois. Os olhares de desejo intenso que elas compartilhavam. Tudo isso criava uma tensão que inflama e eletrifica cada nervo em si. Fazendo-as se sentir vivas.

E custou muito a ela ter que voltar para casa e deixar Rachel e Beth adormecidas e sozinhas. Sua chateação não passou despercebida aos adultos. Shelby estava disposta a deixar Quinn passar a noite, mas Judy interviu. A Fabray sênior explicou que a primeira noite de Rachel em casa, ela deveria aproveitar para descansar com Shelby.

Quinn não argumentou contra isso.

O batalhão de adolescentes foram compreensivos em entender que Rachel precisava descansar, eles não fizeram alardes como no hospital. Mas prometeram uma grande comemoração no retorno da Diva a escola.

Os pais de Rachel ficaram agradecidos pela atenção das crianças para com a sua estrelinha. As únicas remanescentes eram a trindade e Lindsay. As meninas queriam prolongar o máximo possível sua permanência no lugar.

_Só que felicidade de pobre dura pouco._

Antes de todos irem embora, Quinn puxou Shelby de lado para conversar.

"Shelby, teria algum problema se amanhã eu levasse Rachel para um passeio e possivelmente passar a noite comigo?" Quinn perguntou sem esconder sua esperança.

Depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, Shelby não se incomodou com o pedido atrevido de Quinn para dormir com a sua filha. Seu lado de mãe estava em paz com a perspectiva de sua filha estar em boas mãos.

"Não vejo problema algum. Se Rachel se sentir bem com isso, eu não vejo porque me opor"

Quinn sorriu aliviada.

"Obrigada! Eu prometo que se Rachel quiser, eu a trago para casa"

_Como se Rachel fosse querer... _

_Huahuahuauhuahuahuahuahua_

"Eu sei que sim querida. Você tem alguma coisa em mente?"

"Sim. Quero levá-la para um passeio. E se tudo der certo, podemos ter uma noite de meninas"

"Você vai precisar de alguma coisa de Rachel?"

"Não, tenho algumas roupas dela"

"Então até amanhã e boa sorte"

Quinn disfarçou seu sorriso presunçoso. E, além disso, ela não iria precisar.

"Obrigada" Quinn agradeceu e depois foi embora.

Depois de fechar a porta para seus convidados. Shelby riu sarcástica. Quinn tinha que treinar muito para conseguir esconder suas intenções para com sua filha Rachel. Ela até podia enganar outros.

Mas Shelby era outro nível.

_Crianças..._

Shelby trocou de roupa para uma mais confortável e foi dormir com suas filhas. Rachel e Beth eram duas pedras mortas para o mundo. A mulher deslizou pela cama e trouxe seus tesouros para mais perto de si.

Finalmente ela teria uma boa noite de sono.

-x-x-x-

_Manhã seguinte. Mansão Fabray._

Judy preparava um bom café da manhã para suas meninas. Frannie lia o jornal a mesa, totalmente despreocupada. Só faltava Quinn. Que por sinal, não demorou muito a aparecer.

A garota estava muito contente. Seu sorriso estava a vista de quem quisesse ver. Judy gostava muito de como sua filha era agora. Mais relaxada e feliz. Quinn se deixou ser mais aberta para a sua mãe. E Judy agradecia com fervor a Deus e a Rachel, por terem ajudado sua menina.

Frannie é que estranhou. Até o ultimo momento antes de ela sair de casa para ir para a faculdade, sua irmã caçula sempre se mostrou uma ostra emocional. Também não se podia culpa-la. Russel era um pai rigoroso e um déspota hipócrita.

Frannie ainda sentia uma imensa culpa por não ter feito nada para ajudar Quinn quando ela foi expulsa de casa, grávida e sem nenhum tipo de apoio. Frannie não culpava sua irmã por achar que ela era uma traidora.

"Bom dia querida" Judy saudou.

"Bom dia!" Quinn retornou.

Frannie cumprimentou a irmã apenas lhe olhando por sobre a borda do jornal. Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha para ela.

"Conseguiu arranjar tudo para seu encontro com Rachel?" Judy perguntou, depositando uma xícara de café e algumas frutas em frente a Quinn.

"Sim"

Isso chamou a atenção de Frannie. Realmente sua irmãzinha mudou muito.

Judy se sentou a mesa trazendo sua própria xícara de café.

"Gostaria de compartilhar seus planos?" A mãe sondou.

Quinn sorriu maliciosa.

"Mãe... A única coisa que você precisa saber é que Rachel esta indo para aproveitar o meu imenso charme"

Judy e Frannie só ficaram olhando para a enorme presunção de Quinn. Nessas horas é que ficava bem evidente o gene de Russel.

-x-x-x-

Rachel ainda estava bastante confusa de como e porque ela estava sentada dentro do carro de Quinn. Desde a hora em que ela acordou até o presente momento, foi tudo um grande borrão para ela.

Quinn chegou ao apartamento de sua mãe pouco depois das nove. Ela cumprimentou Shelby e beijou a cabecinha loira de Beth com afeto. Depois ela se virou para Rachel, por um momento a diva achou que a loira fosse beija-la.

Rachel se arrepiou toda.

Quinn gentilmente trouxe Rachel presa sob seus encantos. Só pode! Não que Rachel tenha feito alguma objeção. Ela já havia se comprometido a trabalhar sua relação com a loira. E Quinn também estava bem empenhada.

_Muito empenhada mesmo._

Rachel resolveu jogar pelo lado da cautela. Ela não esqueceu as palavras atrevidas da loira, no hospital. Era praticamente assedio sexual puro. Quinn era um assedio sexual ambulante. Todas as armas dela estavam voltadas para a pobre diva.

Rachel nem sabia por onde começar a se defender. Quinn poderia ser muito insistente quando ela queria. E para ser bem sincera, Rachel não conseguia não resistir. Ela era atraída de forma fatal para Quinn Fabray. Sempre foi assim. E apenas recentemente é que sua atração mudou de figura.

Rachel riu de si mesma. Sua biografia se tornava mais interessante a cada instante.

Quinn percebeu o sorriso dela.

"Por que esta sorrindo?" Indagou curiosa.

"Minha Biografia vai ser um estouro no mercado" Ela respondeu risonha.

Quinn ficou confusa por um momento, mas depois ela compartilhou a piada com a morena e riu.

"Você sempre disse que sua vida daria uma história digna dos grandes estúdios de cinema" Quinn comentou bem humorada.

"Admira-me você se lembrar disso" Rachel comentou curiosa.

Quinn olhou brevemente para ela.

"Não sei por que, mas eu sempre escutava o que você dizia."

"Mesmo que fosse para zombar de mim" Rachel murmurou.

Quinn se sentiu mal. Ela apertou o volante.

"Sim... Até para zombar de você" Respondeu a contra gosto. "Eu estou trabalhado para reparar o meu comportamento Rachel. Eu realmente estou. Mas eu preciso que você me dê uma chance"

Rachel ponderou suas palavras.

"E seu eu não der?" A morena perguntou por mera curiosidade.

Quinn se retesou toda.

"Você vai me dar Rachel... Como você sempre deu a mim" Quinn olhou brevemente para ela.

_Ardente e perigosa._

Rachel estava fascinada. A arrogância da loira era algo que ela já estava acostumada. As vezes essa arrogância conseguia atingir níveis alarmantes. A diva era uma grande conhecedora disso.

"Sua arrogante..." Sussurrou.

Quinn sorriu maliciosa.

-x-x-x-

O plano de Quinn consistia em um pequeno piquenique ao ar livre. Depois um passeio em uma pequena feira dentro de um parque de diversões, e por ultimo e mais importante... Transar com os miolos de Rachel até o amanhecer.

O local que Quinn escolheu para seu primeiro passeio, era um parque relativamente pequeno e privativo. Um ambiente que era muito bem quisto pelas duas garotas.

O clima da manhã era infinitamente agradável e fresco. Quinn foi ganhando muitos pontos com Rachel apenas por se lembrar de pequenos detalhes que faziam toda a diferença para a morena. A comida vegana era um deles. Quinn trouxe diversos quitutes que eram do agrado de Rachel. A loira fez questão de mimar a morena de todos os jeitos.

Rachel mal disfarçava sua fascinação. Era um contraste gritante com o que ela estava acostumada a ser tratada antigamente pela cheerio. Rachel a toda hora tinha que se policiar para não ficar com cara de panaca na frente de Quinn. Mas estava difícil. Muito difícil mesmo!

Quinn sendo a serpente do éden que ela era não perdia a oportunidade de escorregar um comentário e outro de duplo sentido nos momentos mais aleatórios, e que pegava Rachel totalmente desprevenida. E quando não eram os comentários, eram os toques... Quinn a tocava com uma naturalidade que Rachel tinha dificuldade de julgar se ela estava fazendo isso de propósito ou não.

Quinn achava adorável e engraçado a cara de desconfiança da namorada. Aliás, elas duas eram um par de patetas na presença uma da outra. Mesmo na época em que elas não se davam bem, Santana já dizia isso. A latina costumava rosnar insultos ao perceber que qualquer possível briga entre Quinn e Rachel não fosse evoluir para algo totalmente humilhante para a diva. Isto porque, Quinn parecia meio que se _perder _em meio a sua briga com Rachel.

Se fosse nos termos de Santana, ela socaria a diva bem no meio da cara, afogá-la-ia em um monte de raspadinhas e depois postaria tudo na internet. Claro que ela não chegaria a tanto, por causa de Brittany. E Quinn.

Quinn quando partia para cima da diva ela usava sua persona mais cadela e começava com uma básica seção de humilhação verbal. Mas Rachel Berry não era de se abater por muito tempo. A tampinha tinha o péssimo hábito de confrontar a pior pessoa possível no quesito intimidação.

Ninguém de fato conseguia compreender porque Rachel Berry não parecia ter medo de Quinn Fabray. Ela poderia se sentir magoada, mas nunca amedrontada. E era por isso que Santana não tinha lá muita paciência. Porque ela era obrigada a esperar que Quinn e Rachel terminassem sua seção de insultos personalizados de uma para outra. E quando elas estavam nesse estado, _ai_ de quem interrompesse.

Se Quinn estivesse brigando com Rachel, então era só ela que iria brigar com Rachel. A loira meio que fazia isso inconscientemente. Sua atitude reprovável não chegava a alcançar ao nível da agressão física. E Quinn jamais permitiu que alguém ultrapassasse esse limite com a diva. Santana era um exemplo disso.

Na única vez que Santana interrompeu a discussão delas e empurrou violentamente a mini diva contra os armários, para o delírio de outros valentões presentes, a latina não esperava ter um breve encontro com Lúcifer encarnado. Santana havia calculado muito mal a força que utilizou para empurrar Rachel, o que infelizmente fez a garota menor bater a cabeça contra o cadeado do armário e instantaneamente abrir um ferimento que sangrou muito.

Não foi legal.

Muitos riram e incentivavam mais violência contra a cantora. Santana lamentou por isso, ela não quis machucar a menina daquele jeito. Brittany estava sobre Rachel em um piscar de olhos, ela pressionava o ferimento buscando estancar o sangue.

Santana não conseguiu nem abrir a boca para se desculpar. Quinn havia agarrado-a pela garganta e a prensado violentamente do outro lado dos armários. A latina esbugalhou os olhos ante a ferocidade de sua capitã. Todos pararam de rir na hora. Quinn disse no tom de voz mais mortal, que aquele que se atrevesse a interromper seus assuntos com Rachel Berry iria ter um gostinho bem amargo do inferno. Com a latina bem presa pela garganta, Quinn varreu seus olhos ao seu redor demonstrando sua fúria. Seus asseclas se encolheram de medo.

Dalí em diante todos já sabiam que não deveriam se meter quando Quinn estivesse _ocupada _em disciplinar Rachel Berry. Se Quinn fazia aquilo com Santana, imagina com os outros? Com um único movimento de sobrancelha, os infelizes se dissiparam como baratas. Brittany ainda segurava Rachel contra si, mas ela estava angustiada por Santana.

Quinn então voltou sua atenção para sua segundo em comando. E quase nariz a nariz, ela ameaçou acabar com a latina se ela puxa-se uma porcaria como aquela outra vez. Santana concordou com um breve aceno. Quinn então a soltou. Suas mãos tremiam de raiva mal contida e Santana manteve-se o mais longe possível.

Apesar dos pesares Quinn nunca em nenhuma circunstancia havia encostado um dedo em Rachel (Exceto pelo fatídico baile). Ela simplesmente não conseguia. Quinn então se prontificou de levar a diva para a enfermaria. A menina estava por demais atordoada para conseguir acompanhar o que havia acontecido depois que tinha batido a cabeça.

Mais tarde Santana se desculpou com Rachel. Uma atitude excepcional ao infeliz acontecimento. E desde então Santana havia aprendido que quando Quinn estava tratando de seus _assuntos _com Rachel e se esquecia da existência dos outros, a latina começava soltar um monte impropérios pra ver se tirava as duas da sua nuvenzinha da discórdia e passavam para logo para o chuveiro de raspadinhas da miniatura de jardim.

Santana costumava reclamar que Quinn e Rachel eram duas esquisitonas até na hora de brigar. Quinn somente rosnava em resposta. Para os demais era como assistir a uma partida de tênis em Wimbledon. Quinn insultava de um lado e Rachel palestrava do outro.

_Isso acabava com os nervos de Santana._

Ela reclamava um bocado. E as vezes Santana tinha vontade de dar na cara das duas. Brittany... Bem Brittany sorria de modo carinhoso para Quinn e Rachel. Porque ela fazia isso Santana não sabia responder na época.

Mas em fim, assistir as rinhas entre Quinn e Rachel era uma fonte constante de entretenimento. Como dito anteriormente, elas eram fascinantes de se analisar... Pelo menos para quem tinha paciência para isso. Mas uma coisa era clara, Quinn e Rachel se _perdiam _quando estavam juntas.

Quem poderia imaginar que tal _perdição_ fosse se transformar em romance?

Ninguém obviamente.

Nem a própria Rachel e muito menos Quinn.

Mas Quinn Fabray era uma pessoa que se adaptava as necessidades vigentes...

_Tá, isso pode ser um pouco mentiroso, porque ela demorou e muito para admitir seus sentimentos por Rachel, o que quase ocasionou um colapso em seu não-relacionamento. _

Em fim, ela se adaptou rapidamente e agora trabalhava para que tudo voltasse aos eixos. Quinn evitava sorrir descaradamente porque ela sabia que Rachel poderia interpretar mal. Era deveras divertido sensualisar o menor dos toques, ou as palavras mais simples... Tudo poderia ser convertido aos mais baixos e sutis dos duplos sentidos... Quinn era altamente versada nesse assunto, ser filha de Russel Fabray a dotou do gene que ela chama de _duas caras. _Ela trabalhava sua melhor carinha de anjo, enquanto que por baixo dos panos ela articulava seus planos em favor próprio.

Era um ganha, ganha. A qual só ela sairia vencedora.

_Egoísta? Presunçoso?_

Quinn sorriu discretamente.

_Não mesmo._

"As vezes eu esqueço que o quão fácil e cair nos seus encantos Quinn" Rachel comentou aleatoriamente. Ela olhava entretida para a bonita harmonização das arvores do parque.

Quinn bebericava calmamente seu suco de uva. Ela olhou sobre a borda do copo para a morena. Ela gostaria muito de avançar sobre ela e se deitar em cima dela. Apreciar a forma deliciosamente erótica a qual ela se esfregaria em Rachel, em uma tentativa suave de amenizar seu tesão.

Ela beberia dos gemidos de Rachel e os apreciaria como o melhor dos vinhos Franceses. Ela realmente adoraria tocar intimamente em Rachel. Iriam dizer que ela mais parecia com Santana. Dane-se o que iriam pensar. Ela estava morrendo de saudade de estar nua com a sua namorada. Ela estava com saudades de assistir Rachel chegar ao ápice do gozo enquanto ela lhe fodia implacavelmente a buceta. Ela estava com saudades de se entregar ao seu próprio abandono orgástico, com Rachel lhe _comendo_ do modo mais intimo. Ela estava com saudades de se sentir amada e segura nos braços de Rachel. Ela estava com saudades de fazer Rachel se sentir segura e amada em seus braços.

_Só mais um pouco de tempo..._

"Você não é fácil Rachel."

Rachel sorriu divertida.

"Quando se trata de você, estranhamente me sinto como se fosse."

"Eu tenho uma coisa ou duas a dizer sobre isso então" Quinn comentou bem humorada.

Rachel riu.

"Eu valho realmente todo esse trabalho?" Rachel perguntou seriamente.

"Você sempre vai valer todos os meus esforços." Quinn respondeu a encarando seriamente também. "Eu realmente sinto muito por fazer você pensar por muito tempo que não era digna de nada. Foi uma atitude grotesca, pela qual vou passar espontaneamente o resto da minha vida me redimindo."

Rachel agradeceu pela sinceridade na voz de Quinn e comovida pela promessa implícita de estarem juntas para o que seria o sempre. E também pela paciência... Paciência em refazer todos os seus passos para reparar os erros cometidos no passado por causa do medo e da ignorância. Mas Rachel notou que a única paciência que Quinn tinha dificuldade de cultivar era a que se referia a intimidade.

Colocando de modo grosseiro. Quinn estava impaciente para trepar com ela. Rachel percebeu, porém, que o desejo de Quinn em transar com ela, era na verdade um gatilho que foi acionado por causa do acidente.

Rachel percebeu isso por causa de Brittany. A mente mais sagaz que Rachel conhecia. Em uma conversa que começou de aleatória a profunda num piscar de olhos, Brittany escutou sobre as investidas de Quinn. Em contra partida ela ofereceu informações esclarecedoras que desanuviaram quaisquer duvidas que a diva viesse a ter sobre a conduta de Quinn.

Brittany se esforçou para achar um jeito de explicar o que ela achava que aconteceria de agora em diante até o dia que Rachel recuperasse sua memória.

Ela falou superficialmente sobre uma conversa passada entre ela e Quinn. A loira inocente, disse que sua amiga tinha um instinto básico e primordial de garantir o seu território. Em quanto a mente de Rachel era um campo inconstante, o corpo da diva era um território que Quinn conhecia como a palma de sua mão.

_Cada detalhe._

E ela usaria impiedosamente esse conhecimento para garantir que ela não sofresse nunca mais qualquer tipo de perda sobre Rachel. Era um comportamento muito enraizado pela criação dela.

E pelo seu amor, principalmente.

Rachel conseguiu compreender o que Brittany havia dito. Em certo ponto ela se sentia até um pouco aborrecida por Quinn pensar como um homem machista. Mas ela sendo a boboca deslumbrada que era toda vez que estava na presença estonteante da loira, esquecia-se de tudo isso em um piscar dos olhos sedutores de Quinn Fabray.

_Argh! _

_Era muita injustiça nesse mundo. Como ela se defenderia dos encantos de Quinn?_

_Até agora? Só tentando ter um décimo do poder de sedução da cheerio._

Rachel e Quinn estavam _dançando _perigosamente a beira de um abismo. E Rachel sinceramente não conseguia se importar o suficiente para parar.

-x-x-x-

A segunda etapa do passeio consistia em uma visita a um parque de diversões. Outro ponto a favor de Quinn. Rachel estava encantada com a visita ao parque e suas infinitas possibilidades de diversão. O que Quinn não esperava era dar de cara com o outro terço da trindade profana.

"Oi Quinn! Oi Rachel!" Brittany praticamente se atirou em cima das duas para tentar sufocá-las com o seu famoso abraço de urso.

Santana ria das palhaçadas da namorada.

"O que estão fazendo aqui?" Quinn perguntou ligeiramente desconfiada.

"Soubemos que vocês viriam ao parque e então decidimos dar o ar da nossa graça" Santana brincou, sabendo muito bem que iria arranhar os nervos de sua capitã predadora sexual de anãs com perda de memória.

_Dito e feito!_

Quinn _telegrafou_ mensagens de uma futura morte horrenda e extremamente dolorosa para ela.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"Quinn espero que você não se importe. Mas eu disse a San para que viéssemos aqui porque eu estava morrendo de saudades de me divertir com vocês. Principalmente com a Rach, porque como ela não se lembra direito das coisas, eu quero que façamos tudo de novo para ela ver como nós somo incríveis como amigas!" Brittany era a animação em pessoa.

_Como é que Quinn poderia dizer um não para isso? _

_Não tinha como. _

Quinn e Rachel ficaram com um nó do tamanho de uma laranja, na garganta.

"Por onde podemos começar então?" Rachel perguntou.

Brittany respondeu _carregando _Rachel de baixo do braço e voando para as barracas de prendas. Ela viu um enorme unicórnio de pelúcia e ela tinha intenção de obtê-lo.

Mais uma vez Quinn e Santana foram deixadas comendo poeira. E se elas não se movimentassem logo, elas perderiam aquelas duas em questão de segundos.

Elas as acharam na barraca de tiro ao alvo.

Brittany empunhava uma imitação de carabina em perfeita posição de tiro. Ela disparou cinco vezes. Para seu desapontamento, ela não acertou nenhum. Santana, que detestava ver sua namorada chateada pagou por mais cinco tiros.

Ela também não acertou.

O dono da barraca só fazia rir. E se ele continuasse, Santana ia dar uns tiros na testa dele. Quinn foi a próxima... E também falhou. O dono da barraca apenas ficava contando um maço de notas que ele estava ganhando a partir das garotas frustradas. Santana mencionou jogar uma granada...

A situação já havia virado questão de honra para Quinn e Santana.

E uma pequena multidão começou a se formar ao redor delas. Muitas destas pessoas também eram clientes frustrados. Na opinião de Rachel péssimos perdedores.

"Ok. Agora é a minha vez." Rachel sacou dez dólares e entregou ao cara da barraca. Que ria presunçosamente para ela.

Quinn e Santana ficaram de lado emburradas. Alguns engraçadinhos perguntaram a Rachel se ela precisava de um banquinho, arrancando risadas de todos. Menos de um certo trio. Santana _gentilmente atirou _na cara dele e a risada cessou na hora.

"Ei gracinha eu posso até te oferecer o primeiro tiro de graça." O dono babaca ofereceu condescendente.

Rachel sorriu para ele e contra argumentou.

"Que tal se além do unicórnio de pelúcia o senhor me devolvesse todo o dinheiro que minhas amigas perderam aqui?"

"O quê?" O dono estava incrédulo.

"Eu proponho um desafio ao senhor. Se eu acertar o alvo principal no nível mais difícil com um único tiro e os tiros restantes derrubar os outros alvos sem desperdício, então o senhor vai me dar o unicórnio e o dinheiro de volta, que tal?"

Todos estavam atentos a conversa. Santana gostou. Quinn era um tanto reticente. Ela nunca tinha ouvido falar de Rachel saber alguma coisa sobre tiro ao alvo.

"E se eu ganhar?" Perguntou curioso.

"Eu lhe dou todo a grana delas." Rachel apontou com o polegar para Quinn e Santana.

"O QUÊ!" Quinn e Santana berraram inconformadas.

As pessoas se remexeram ainda mais. A diversão estava cada vez maior.

Os olhos do dono da barraca brilharam de cobiça. Não faria mal ganhar mais dinheiro de uma nanica iludida.

"Aceito."

Muitas pessoas aplaudiram o acordo.

Santana foi até Rachel inconformada.

"Berry! Que historia é essa? Eu não quero ficar pobre! Se quiser, vai arrancar dinheiro da sua Barbie!" Santana vociferou.

Rachel sorriu para a latina.

"Santana, posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"O Que é?" Respondeu de má vontade.

"Alguma vez você já me viu propor ou aceitar um desafio em que eu não saiba que vou ganhar?" Perguntou Rachel calmamente.

Santana vasculhou em sua cabeça por uma resposta. Mas não encontrou nenhuma, porque não houve uma vez em que a nanica realmente perdesse um desafio.

Santana tinha que dar crédito a garota.

"Acho bom você ganhar!"

"Eu vou!"

Quinn balançava a cabeça negativamente. Pelo menos a autoestima de Rachel sobre suas habilidades permaneceram intactas.

Rachel esperou o cara ajustar o alvo principal para o mais longe possível e depois coloca-lo em movimento.

_Claro que ele não ia facilitar._

Ela ajustou a arma de brinquedo e mirou.

Parecia até que todos prenderam a respiração. O dono da barraca estava de boa só esperando ganhar mais dinheiro.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG._

Silêncio...

Cinco tiros...

PERFEITOS !

Todos aplaudiram imediatamente. A trindade estava de boca aberta. O dono da barraca aparentava estar tendo um AVC...

Rachel sorriu brilhantemente.

"Senhor? Eu creio que aquele unicórnio de pelúcia e a grana das minhas amigas são meus." Rachel sorriu candidamente.

O velhaco deu o prêmio e o dinheiro, sem acreditar.

Rachel foi até as meninas e deu a Brittany seu prêmio e depois devolveu o dinheiro de Santana e Quinn.

As três ainda olhavam boquiabertas para ela. A trindade tinha um firme propósito de descobrir se Rachel Berry tinha algum tipo de licença para atirar.

"Para onde vamos agora?" Rachel perguntou animada.

-x-x-x-

Rachel estava tendo um ótimo tempo com as meninas. Quinn fazia questão de estar sempre perto de Rachel. Tocando-a de alguma maneira. Santana zombava, mas era abatida imediatamente quando Brittany sorria. Aí Quinn é que zombava impiedosamente.

A zoeira rolou por todo o passeio no parque. E chegou ao seu ápice quando todas elas resolveram ir no carrinho bate bate. Rachel fez uma notação mental para nunca entrar num carro com Santana ou Brittany no volante. Aquelas duas eram maníacas sociopatas enrustidas.

Rachel riu muito e se divertiu muito.

Quinn aproveitou a oportunidade em que Santana e Brittany se afastaram para conseguir comida e levou Rachel para um lugar mais reservado da vista de todos. Um pequeno conjunto de arvores de troncos grossos. Perfeitos para esconder alguém de olhares indiscretos.

Ela queria muito beijar e abraçar Rachel. A morena não parecia avessa a seus toques e então ela aproveitaria a chance. Afinal isso era só um aperitivo para o prato principal, que seria servido só a noite...

"Hunm... Porque estamos aqui?" Rachel perguntou tímida.

Quinn colocou suas mãos nos ombros de Rachel e deslizou ao logo dos braços enquanto aproximava seu corpo com o da cantora. Ela foi direcionado-as até que Rachel ficasse de costas com o grosso tronco de árvore.

"Quinn?"

Quinn não lhe respondeu. Ela lhe beijou na boca. E usou seu corpo para colar ao dela. Sem deixar um milímetro de espaço.

Rachel sentiu um inesperado mais poderoso raio de prazer se alojar entre suas pernas. Ela nem percebeu quando foi que fechou os olhos e abriu a boca para permitir que a língua de Quinn escorregasse para dentro e brincasse com a sua própria.

Quinn investiu nesse beijo todo o seu desejo. Ela praticamente transava com a boca. E ela ronronou de satisfação ao ouvir o gemido de sua namorada esquecida. Quinn sorriu ainda mais ao conseguir desabotoar os botões da parte de cima do vestido de Rachel, e afastar o sutiã para olhar os seios dela. Sem perder tempo ela tratou de abocanhar um seio e chupá-lo com vontade, enquanto sua mão massageava o outro. Com um pouco de habilidade ela até conseguiria fazer um boquete em Rachel.

"Quinn... Você não pode fazer isso aqui... "Rachel gemeu. Ela tentou buscar força de onde ela não tinha para poder afastar a loira. Quinn rosnou, mas se afastou.

A loira era um magnífico exemplo de uma deusa pagã do sexo.

Ela estava chateada de não ter continuado. E não ajudava em nada Rachel ainda não ter coberto seus seios deliciosos e totalmente empinados de prazer.

"O que eu não daria para estarmos sozinhas..." A voz de Quinn saiu completamente rouca e predatória.

Rachel estava perdida.

**N/A: Gostaram? **

**Meus agradecimentos a vocês meninas. ^~**

**MaryLC****, ****FaberryBRA****, ****narabella****,**** Mari,****So mais uma****, ****DINDA CULLEN****.**


	50. Plano B

**Capitulo 50: Plano B**

Ninguém sabia o quanto custou a Quinn parar o que ela estava fazendo com Rachel. O corpo pequeno e delicado da namorada, ainda trêmulo de desejo, mal podia sustentar seu próprio peso. E Quinn queria se prontificar em usar seu próprio corpo para sustentar o dela.

Ela deu um passo em direção a Rachel.

"PARE!" A voz de Rachel era firme.

Quinn estancou na hora, surpresa com o tom de voz dela.

"Mas eu só ia..."

"Eu sei bem o que você ia fazer" A voz de Rachel permanecia dura. E Quinn franziu a testa para isso.

A morena envergonhada colocou seus seios de volta dentro do sutiã e abotoou a parte de cima de seu vestido. Sua cara deveria estar em chamas. Ela só não se mexeu ainda porque suas pernas não aguentariam dar um passo se quer.

Rachel não soube explicar da onde saiu sua raiva. Ela teve um pequeno flash e depois sentiu raiva. Uma imagem muito borrada atravessou a cabeça dela. Foi muito rápido para que ela pudesse entender o que significava. Mas que apenas deixou o sentimento negativo.

Rachel levantou a cabeça para olhar para Quinn. A loira estava muito bem obrigada. Ela mantinha uma respeitosa distância da diva. Mesmo que fosse visível seu descontentamento.

-x-x-x-

Quinn não aparentava, mas ela ficou insegura com Rachel. A voz de comando junto do olhar dela, deixaram a loira preocupada. Ela reconheceu aquele olhar, era o mesmo que a diva havia lhe dedicado enquanto estava fugindo dela a algumas semanas, tentando negar o sexo que elas compartilharam.

Mas Quinn não ia se desculpar pelo que fez. Se ela tivesse mais tempo, ela transaria com Rachel ali mesmo. Mas isso ficaria para mais tarde. Ela tinha um leve pressentimento de que Rachel iria dificultar as coisas.

Quinn quase rolou os olhos, quando que as coisas com Rachel eram fáceis?

Ela voltou a se aproximar de Rachel com deliberada cautela, mas sem parecer que ela estava fazendo isso. A morena só ficou olhando a aproximação. Quinn chegou bem perto dela.

"Não vou pedir desculpas pelo que eu estou sentindo, pelo meu desejo. Mas peço desculpa porque te constrangi" Quinn disse de modo sincero.

Rachel se encostou contra o tronco da arvore e inclinou a cabeça para trás.

Quinn não arredou o pé de onde estava. Ela não tinha intenção de dar mais espaço do que o necessário. Ela sabe que Rachel gostou do que elas estavam fazendo ainda pouco.

Quinn só teria que amansar Rachel e acelerar o passeio delas, para que as duas pudessem ir para o seu refugio particular. A loira tinha muitas intenções de aproveitar sua noite com Rachel.

"Você quer ir embora?" Sussurrou Quinn, usando um tom falso de arrependimento.

Rachel voltou a olhar para ela. Aparentemente seu tom de voz aliado a sua expressão falsamente triste, amoleceu o aborrecimento de Rachel.

"Não... Vamos voltar para o nosso passeio" Rachel ofereceu com um pequeno sorriso.

Quinn devolveu o sorriso. Mas por dentro ela queria exultar-se com sua manipulação. Ela iria jogar sujo, muito sujo.

Ainda com uma falsa expressão de culpa, ela ofereceu sua mão para Rachel apanha-la. A morena hesitou um pouco, mas por fim ela aceitou. O sorriso de Quinn cresceu com isso.

Ela as levou de volta para o centro do parque a onde se concentravam barracas de comida, bebidas e etc.

"Você gostaria de beber alguma coisa?" Quinn ofereceu.

"Sim, um suco seria ótimo" Rachel aceitou.

Elas foram até a barraca mais próxima. Quinn fez o pedido e recusou-se a pegar o dinheiro que Rachel oferecia para pagar sua parte.

"Quinn! Não seja teimosa" Rachel ralhou.

A loira se fez de surda. Para grande irritação da morena.

"Se você quiser nós podemos dividir essa conta e se divertir gracinha." Um cara do lado delas disse lascivamente.

Quinn se virou na velocidade da luz e jogou todo o conteúdo do seu copo na cara do idiota. Anos de jogar raspadinha a fizeram uma eximia atiradora.

O cara engasgou com o ataque súbito.

"Qual é o seu problema sua vadia!" O cara gritou tentando se limpar.

Várias pessoas olhavam a cena.

Quinn passou Rachel para trás de si, efetivamente protegendo-a.

"Meu problema é que eu odeio idiotas pedófilos." Quinn respondeu friamente.

"Quem você está chamando de pedófilo sua putinha?" O cara era um grande desbocado.

"Você! Seu pau mole." Zombou Quinn.

O cara ficou ainda mais vermelho de raiva.

"Fica de quatro que você vai ver meu pau arrombar o teu cú e ai você vai me dizer se eu sou pau mole vagabunda."

Várias pessoas torceram a cara para as palavras grosseiras do homem.

Quinn se manteve imperturbável.

"Vai sonhando. Imagina o monte de DST que deve estar acumulado na ponta ensebada do teu pau!" Quinn retorquiu com nojo.

Rachel estava impressionada que o cara ainda não tenha explodido de raiva até agora.

"Ora sua..." O homem não avançou dois passos antes de ser parado por um golpe fulminante de uma Santana Lopez emergida da multidão.

A latina chegou por trás do cara e desferiu um soco certeiro em seu nervo ciático. O cara não conseguiu dar um segundo gemido pois Santana o agarrou pelos cabelos puxando sua cara na direção do joelho dela.

O crak que o nariz dele fez foi meio doentio.

Rachel estava de olhos arregalados.

Quinn sorriu friamente para sua segundo em comando.

"Divertindo-se sem mim?" Zombou Santana.

Brittany saltitou até Rachel para confortá-la. Quinn permitiu isso, só porque ela queria terminar o que Santana começou.

Com sua postura de serial killer, Quinn se aproximou do babaca que gemia pateticamente no chão. Ela o chutou bem no meio das pernas. Ela não se importava nem um pouco que as pessoas a olhassem assustadas.

"Da próxima vez eu te aconselho a manter suas sugestões nojentas para si mesmo." Disse friamente.

Santana se mantinha alerta ao seu redor, caso alguém quisesse interferir.

Claro que ninguém se atreveu. Quem imaginaria que duas garotas botassem um homenzarrão para comer terra?

Quinn voltou até Rachel e pegou sua mão com delicadeza mas com firmeza e a tirou de lá. Santana e Brittany as seguiram.

Já estava na hora de ir embora do parque.

-x-x-x-

Rachel não se atreveu a tirar sua mão da de Quinn. Ela estava muito enjoada com a cena de violência gratuita que presenciou momentos antes. E par ser sincera, ela tinha medo de ser alvo inadvertido da raiva de Quinn.

Rachel nunca deixava de se retrair quando Quinn ficava daquele jeito. Claro que ela tinha seus momentos, mas este, este era um daqueles momentos em que ela não se atrevia a dar um piu.

As meninas chegaram ao estacionamento com relativa calma. A tensão parecia vibrar ao redor delas.

Quinn trocou um breve olhar com Santana antes de se despedir. O que quer que elas tenham conversado telepaticamente passou despercebido por Rachel e Brittany.

A bailarina abraçou Quinn e depois abraçou esmagou Rachel. Santana deu um _tchau vadias_ e depois entrou em seu carro e foi embora com sua namorada.

"Entre no carro" A voz de Quinn não deixava margem para contestação.

Rachel obedeceu sem qualquer argumento.

_Por enquanto..._

Quinn dirigia com tranquilidade, como se não tivesse nenhum cuidado no mundo. Rachel observava com ligeira apreensão que o caminho pela qual Quinn estava dirigindo, fazia um pequeno alarme soar na cabeça de Rachel.

Não era ruim... Mas também não era tranquilo.

_Talvez alguma memória querendo vir à luz?_

"Hunm... Quinn? Para onde estamos indo?"

Quinn sorriu candidamente como resposta. Aquele tipo de sorriso que deixavam os cabelos da nuca de Rachel em pé.

-x-x-x-

A irritação de Quinn já estava escoando consistentemente para fora de si. Porque diabo tinha sempre que aparecer um filho da puta para azedar seus planos?

Que inferno.

Mas a ousadia daquele porco era algo que ela não toleraria. Quinn só lamentou que Rachel tivesse presenciado tal cena. Mas dane-se, como se ela fosse permitir que o babaca fizesse algum tipo de proposta indecorosa a ela ou a elas!

Urgh!

Ela respirou fundo. Retomando um pouco de seu autocontrole de volta, ela clareou mais a mente para se concentrar em seu próximo passo. E ela iria desfrutar muito disso.

A pergunta meio apreensiva de Rachel trouxe um sorriso aos seus lábios. Quinn estava inteiramente se divertindo com o ligeiro alarme que se abatia sobre a pobre coitada de sua namorada. Do jeito que a mente de Rachel funciona quando está sob grande ansiedade, era muito provável que a cantora estivesse fazendo mil e uma conjecturas por segundo. Uma mais absurda que a outra.

Quinn tratou de tranquiliza-la, por mais divertido que fosse ela não gostaria que Rachel ficasse com medo sobre um possível assassinato ou um chuveiro de raspadinhas promovido pela cruel líder de torcida.

"Não se preocupe Rachel, o lugar para onde vamos é o _nosso_ lugar especial"

Rachel olhou curiosamente para ela.

"O quê?" Perguntou Quinn.

"Nosso lugar?" A voz de Rachel estava atada com carinho.

Quinn sorriu para ela.

"Sim! Nosso lugar especial. Só te peço um pouco mais de paciência."

Rachel acenou em acordo.

Quinn estava feliz que Rachel pelo menos estava disposta a tentar.

A condução não durou mais do que trinta minutos. O caminho parecia ainda mais bonito com o belo entardecer a fazer uma bela pintura naquele final de dia.

A conhecida casa de dois andares se apresentava no final da pequena estradinha de terra ladeada por alguns carvalhos antiguíssimos. Era uma propriedade basta charmosa e de muito bom gosto. E para Quinn, aquela casa representava algo muito significativo. Um significado de uma nova vida, uma nova chance.

Ao seu lado, como era de se esperar, Rachel estava encantada com o lugar. Podia-se dizer que ela quase estava visualizando uma cena de romance, daquelas descritas em livros antigos.

Quinn sabia muito bem do fraco de Rachel por romances. E a loira tinha um trunfo e tanto nas mãos. E ela se sentia relaxada. Para ela as coisas estavam voltando aos seus devidos lugares.

Depois de estacionar o carro, Quinn ainda permaneceu em seu lugar e assim também o fez Rachel. Quinn pegou a mão dela e beijou-lhe com delicadeza.

"Eu estou muito feliz que você esteja aqui comigo. Prometo fazer desta noite algo memorável" Disse sedutora.

-x-x-x-

Rachel sentiu suas bochechas arderem em chamas.

_Loira maldita._

Rachel as vezes detestava o quão fácil ela caia nos encantos de Quinn. Mesmo quando a líder de torcida era extremamente mal intencionada. Rachel detestava porque as vezes a relação delas assemelhava-se demais ao maso-sadismo.

_Talvez ela fosse um masoquista e Quinn uma sadista._

E pra ela era uma droga, porque ela não se lembrava da evolução do relacionamento delas. Ela só sabia o que já tinham lhe dito. Era frustrante, porque para ela era insuportável não saber por conta própria, a sua tão radical mudança de relacionamento.

E era nos recantos mais obscuros de sua mente que Quinn Fabray morava. A Quinn Fabray que Rachel costumava lidar diariamente em seus dias mais cruéis. Rachel costumava separar as duas personalidades de Quinn para saber como lidar com cada uma delas sem se arranhar no processo.

Mas as vezes as duas personalidades de Quinn se fundiam e davam lugar a uma terceira personalidade a qual Rachel se mostrava extremamente indefesa e despreparada para lidar. Porque essa terceira personalidade da loira, conseguia se aproximar de um cantinho bem remoto do coração da morena, que a própria Rachel não tinha coragem de chegar.

Aquele cantinho que Rachel etiquetava como admiração, mas que na verdade eram sentimentos muito mais profundos direcionados a Quinn Fabray. Sentimentos estes que a expunham cruamente ao alcance das mãos de Quinn.

E Rachel era grande conhecedora do talento de Quinn em se fazer presente nos seus pensamentos.

Ela pensou no sorriso.

Aquele sorriso deslumbrante que Quinn dava a ela, muito tempo antes de seu rosto mudar para a máscara cruel e dura, que era sempre presente e reconhecível.

Rachel quase não se importava com os ataques de raspadinhas, essas atitudes davam a ela uma desculpa para esconder a dor expressa em seus olhos. Não foi porque Quinn nunca se preocupou em olhar para além da fachada que Rachel apresentava as vezes.

Embora Rachel desejasse desesperadamente que ela faria. Que ela olharia para ela.

Ela desejava que ela iria ver o quanto Rachel realmente a amava, mesmo que a própria garota não soubesse, mesmo que Quinn parecesse odiar suas entranhas.

Mas Quinn a enxergava. Enxergava demais.

E Rachel temia.

Todo mundo achava que ela só desejava estar sob os holofotes do palco, todo mundo achava que ela desejava ser a única atenção na frente de uma multidão.

Mas, havia outra coisa que ela desejava mais do que Broadway.

Rachel tão desesperadamente queria Quinn para ser dela que sua atenção fosse dela. O sorriso dela. Seus louvores. Mas tudo o que ela já recebeu foi escárnios e zombarias, para não mencionar a quantidade de raspadinhas propositadamente (e constantemente) arremessado em sua direção.

Mas tudo na sua vida foi revertido ao extremo. E se pudesse Rachel zombaria do clichê que parecia toda aquela situação. Mas ela não zombou porque o que ela secretamente desejava e não ousava verbalizar para si mesma, era realidade. E Rachel se zangava consigo mesma, por não poder sair da sua zona de conforto e encarar a situação.

Em medidas iguais seus medos e seus desejos estavam em constante conflito. Tudo por causa de um estúpido acidente. Tudo por causa de Quinn Fabray e seus poderes de sedução, tudo por causa do seu cérebro estúpido que de alguma maneira a fez regredir aos seus tempos ostra emocional.

Ela e Quinn eram duas figuras que não estavam nos gibis.

Em sua biografia, ela iria fazer questão de dedicar pelo menos cinco capítulos deste drama. Talvez virasse até filme.

-x-x-x-

Ao contrário do que se possa imaginar Quinn reinou sobre sua libido.

_Por enquanto..._

Ela primeiro deixaria Rachel confortável, ou o mais próximo disso, visto que a morena estava altamente desconfiada.

Quinn estava secretamente se divertindo com isso. Nunca era um tédio estar com Rachel.

"Vou preparar nosso jantar."

"Você gostaria de uma ajuda?" Ofereceu Rachel.

"Sim, obrigada."

As meninas foram para a cozinha. Elas entraram em uma agradável sincronia. Elas se ajudavam sem que uma precisasse pedir ajuda a outra. Quinn deixou uma agradável musica de jazz encher o ambiente. Ela tinha tudo planejado nos mínimos detalhes.

Para o cardápio ela já havia providenciado ingredientes para dieta vegan de Rachel e alguns carboidratos para ela. Quinn até teria adicionado uma excelente garrafa de vinho, mas como Rachel ainda tem que tomar medicações periodicamente, não era uma boa ideia misturar bebidas e remédios. O jantar não levou mais do que uma hora para ficar pronto.

Quinn arrumou os pratos, talheres e bebidas sobre a mesa de modo caprichado. Ela queria um ambiente extremante confortável para dividir com Rachel.

O jantar em si serviu para Quinn colocar as ultimas peças em seus devidos lugares. Ela foi charmosa e extremamente sedutora. Ela manteve uma conversa leve sem muita pressão ou pensamentos dúbios.

Seu objetivo, ao contrário do que se possa pensar, é que ela precisava sentir Rachel contra si. Ela se sentia agoniada de não poder voltar imediatamente a rotina que ela tinha com Rachel.

E ter Rachel dificultando as coisas também não ajudava em nada. Principalmente com uma Lindsay rondando seu território. Essa garota era um espinho particularmente incomodo.

E incomodava ainda mais que Rachel parecia ter tido um _clik _com ela. Simplesmente Rachel gostava e dava abertura a outra cheeleader. Mas não _aquele_ tipo de abertura que Lindsay sonharia em ter, apenas aquela abertura para uma saudável e duradoura amizade.

Quinn entrava em estado de fúria. Seu temperamento, na melhor das hipóteses lhe deixava com a personalidade mal intencionada. Na pior, transformava seu espírito em algo imundo.

E Rachel estava no epicentro desse sentimento. Não que sua fúria se voltasse para ela. Na verdade tomava forma ao redor de Rachel. A mais pura possessividade. E ela sabia que não se acalmaria enquanto tudo não estivesse em seu devido lugar.

Perder Rachel não era uma opção.

Brigar por ela e as vezes contra ela, estavam na sua lista de afazeres rumo a felicidade.

Elas jantaram tranquilamente até o telefone de Rachel tocar. Se desculpando ela saiu da mesa para atendê-lo. Quinn continuou sua refeição crente de que Rachel não demoraria. Mas dez minutos se passaram e nada da morena voltar. Um pouco preocupada Quinn foi atrás da namorada.

Ela a encontrou na sala de estar, próxima a janela. Rachel estava sorrindo para o que quer que o seu interlocutor esteja falando. Quinn permaneceu no seu canto esperando que Rachel a notasse.

Rachel não notou. E ainda soltou uma gargalhada.

"Você é uma figura Lindsay!"

O sangue correu frio pelas veias de Quinn e depois se reverteram rios de fogo. Ela silenciosamente voltou para a mesa. Ela estava com ódio extremo naquele exato momento.

Dois minutos mais tarde Rachel voltava a se sentar em seu lugar a mesa. Ela notou imediatamente a mudança de atmosfera na cozinha.

"Quinn?" Rachel chamou baixinho.

Ela não respondeu.

"Quinn desculpe-me se demorei ao telefone, não quis te desrespeitar. Estava falando com a Lindsay e..."

BAM !

Quinn deu um soco na mesa e o barulho calou Rachel na hora.

Quinn se levantou, mas permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Talvez tentando reinar sobre seu próprio temperamento.

-x-x-x-

Rachel engoliu em seco. O que ela tinha feito de errado?

Quinn estava de pé e era extremamente ameaçadora. Os olhos verdes dela pareciam soltar faíscas. Por precaução ela também se levantou da cadeira.

"Quinn? Eu não entendo, porque você esta zangada?" Rachel estava confusa demais.

"Por quê? Porque quando eu acho que vamos ter um momento tranquilo, a porra da Lindsay dá um jeito de se fazer presente" Cuspiu a loira.

"O quê?"

"Essa garota é um tremendo de um espinho na minha vida afetiva"

"Quinn, não seja assim! Lindsay não tem sido outra coisa se não uma perfeita amiga" Rachel defendeu. "Em nenhum momento ela foi desrespeitosa ou ardilosa. Muito ao contrário de você!" Adicionou carrancuda.

Quinn fechou a cara ainda mais.

"Como é que é?"

"Não se faça de desentendida. Eu posso ter batido a cabeça, mas não me transformei em uma idiota sem noção. Sei que a nossa situação é bastante única, sei que você sofre pelo que aconteceu, sei que a Lindsay também está machucada. Inferno, meus pais estão sofrendo também. Mas também sei que todos nós fomos bastante sinceros em relação a nossa situação. E a Lindsay em nenhum momento foi desleal"

"Foda-se a Lindsay! Ainda sim eu odeio que ela esteja perto de você!" Gritou Quinn.

"MAS COMO AMIGA!" Berrou de volta Rachel. "Eu nunca tive alguém que quisesse se aproximar de mim para querer ser meu amigo ou amiga sem que se revelasse ser um ardil para me humilhar. Porquê você não pode compreender isso?"

"Porque ela te deseja mais do que isso! Porque quando ela te vê, ela deseja estar no meu lugar! Tocar e te beijar como eu faço"

Rachel estava extremamente vermelha.

E Quinn deveria se controlar para que ela mesma não acabasse estragando seus próprios planos.

Rachel andou a passos firmes até Quinn. E fez algo que Quinn detestava! Ela enfiou um dedo duro no meio do seu peito.

"V-O-C-Ê É U-M-A E-G-O-I-S-T-A E P-O-S-S-E-S-S-I-VA M-E-G-A-L-O-M-A-N-Í-A-C-A !" Rachel pontuou cada letra com um cutucão entre os seios de Quinn.

Quinn rosnou e agarrou o dedo atrevido de Rachel.

"Lindsay olha para você como se você é algo para comer!" Quinn disse frustrada.

"VOCÊ FAZ ISSO !" Rebateu Rachel tentando resgatar seu dedo capiturado.

Quinn rosnou em resposta.

"Bem, eu acho que eu sou feita tentando ser a amiga compreensiva aqui Quinn. O que há de errado com você?"

"Eu não gosto de saber dela olhando para você assim!" Quinn semi gritou pra ela.

A paciência de Rachel foi escorregando.

"Ela não me encara assim" rosnou.

"Ela te olha como se pudesse te ter!"

"E por que ela não pode me ter Quinn?" Perguntou atrevidamente Rachel. Claramente ela não estava pensando direito quando fez essa pergunta venenosa.

Quinn deu um puxão em Rachel trazendo-a para sí com certa brutalidade. E sem se importar ela prendeu Rachel contra a parede mais próxima.

"Repete... Repete sua detestavel pergunta" A voz de Quinn estava desprovida de qualquer emoção. O que confundiu Rachel.

Mas como Rachel era uma mula teimosa...

"Porquê ela não pode me ter?" Repetiu atrevida.

Quinn atacou a boca de Rachel em resposta.

Em retaliação.

-x-x-x-

Rachel era a ruína do auto controle de Quinn.

A cadela chefe do MacKinley assumiu o comando e expulsou a Quinn boazinha e compreensiva. Ela esmaga suas bocas juntas. O beijo é brutal e desesperado e carente.

Se Rachel achava que ela poderia brincar de testar Quinn. Ela estava redondamente enganada. E Rachel tinha um inimigo que ela não poderia combater.

_Seu próprio corpo._

Quinn iria se beneficiar dessa vantagem como tantas vezes ela já se beneficiou de outras vantagens para beneficio próprio. Ela usou sua língua para persuadir a língua de Rachel. Ela não permitiu a morena se mexer um milímetro sequer.

Não que Rachel não tenha tentado. Ela se remexeu virando seu rosto para não permitir que a loira conseguisse seu intento de beijá-la. Tentativa em vão. No quesito força física Rachel sempre seria inferior a Quinn. Mas ela brigava bravamente.

Quinn só afrouxou um pouco seu aperto, para que ela pudesse deslizar sua mão pelas curvas de sua namorada. Ela estava com raiva e cheia de tesão mas ela maneirou o uso de sua força para não machucar Rachel.

E foi a chance que Rachel precisava. Porque ela estava sendo enlouquecida pelos desejos de seu corpo. Seu corpo que queria o corpo de Quinn. Que fez uma tática semelhante no parque de diversões e que quase fez Rachel perder sua calcinha pra loira.

Rachel se desvencilhou de Quinn e se postou do outro lado da mesa para empedir seus avanços.

As duas respiravam com dificuldades.

"Onde você pensa que vai?" A voz de Quinn estava tão rouca de desejo que afetou Rachel em seu núcleo.

Rachel deu meia volta e saiu pela porta dos fundos da cozinha. Ela estava confusa. Uma sensassão familiar rasgou sobre ela de modo inesperado. E ela não sabia como lidar com o inesparado.

Ela estava tão aerea que não pareceu se importar de estar caminhando sob uma forte chuva.

Aliás quando foi que começou a chover?

"RACHEL BERRY! Que diabos você está fazendo!" Quinn gritou sob o trovão rugindo ao redor delas e ao som da chuva batendo na grama

Rachel olhou através da chuva para a loira, e depois olhou novamente para o chão...

"É isso aí" Com estas simples palavras a loira jogou as mãos para o ar exasperada, ela deus três pisadas até a morena, inclinou-se e pegou-a nos braços, jogando-a sobre o ombro. Rachel gritou e chutou por todo o caminho de volta a casa.

_Garota teimosa._

Quinn optou por continuar sua guerra na sala. Ela escorregou Rachel até o chão com cuidado. Mas não a soltou, ao contrário, ela pegou a morena pela nuca e voltou a esmagar suas bocas juntas.

Rachel teve uma resposta diferente da esperada. Ao invés de lutar ela retribuiu com fervor, quase que com raiva. Ela devolveu o beijo com igual vigor com a qual era beijada. Quinn não questionou, ela agiu. Ela conseguiu levar Rachel ao chão e se deitar sobre ela.

Elas eram febris e ariscas. Rachel agarrou a blusa de botão de Quinn e abriu num puxão. Quinn tomou isso como incentivo. Ela agarrou a lateral do vestido da morena e foi subindo até tirá-lo por completo. Ela tambem não perdeu tempo com as roupas intimas. Ela tirou-as com mais rapidez ainda.

E ela gostou assim.

Rachel totalmente nua sob ela.

Como antes. E como ela sempre gostou.

Quinn voltou a beijá-la e Rachel retribuiu. Ela se livrou dos trapos de sua blusa junto com sua saia. Seu sutiã e calcinha foram os próximos a serem descartados.

E quando suas peles se tocaram... Quinn afastou as pernas de Rachel para se acomodar melhor. Ela queria as pernas torneadas de sua namorada bem abertas para ela fodê-la com vontade. Quinn iria fodê-la, comê-la. Ela ia trepar até a exaustão com a namorada.

E depois ela faria amor.

E Rachel não iria nunca mais pensar na pergunta atrevida que ela lhe fez.

Quinn inclinou-se e beijou a mandíbula suavemente antes de mudar-se para colocar provisoriamente um beijo suave nos lábios da namorada. Era gentil e ao mesmo tempo possessivo, mas, mesmo assim, Quinn se afastou e olhou fundo nos olhos de Rachel, certificando-se que a morena entenda através de seu olhar, que não haveria nenhuma possibilidade de outra pessoa se intrometer entre elas. Quer Rachel goste ou não, ela pertencia a Quinn.

Mais ousada ela levou seus ansiosos dedos até o meio das pernas de Rachel. Ela foi logo massageando o clitóris já sensível da morena e sem esperar por permissão deslizou seu dedo médio na buceta da morena. Rachel arqueou-se em prazer. Quinn seguiu dominando a boca de Rachel com gosto.

Ela pressentiu que Rachel estava a beira de um colapso. Ciente disso, ela se afastou da morena completamente. Rachel não entendeu o que estava acontecendo e por que a loira tinha parado. Quinn pegou Rachel em seus braços e a colocou sentada na beira do sofá com as pernas bem abertas.

Rachel nem teve tempo de falar alguma coisa. Quinn lhe chupou obscenamente a buceta. Sua mente saiu para dar uma volta e tão cedo não retorna.

O orgasmo bateu nela com a força de um trem de carga.

Os espasmos mal tinham acalmado e Quinn tirou Rachel da posição em que estava, para fazê-la ficar de quatro. Todo o dorso da morena estava pressionado contra o estofado do sofá. Por trás, Quinn cobriu Rachel completamente. Seus seios pressionados contra as costas suadas dela e sua boca sussurrando em seu ouvido.

"Minha..."

Rachel se arrepiou toda.

Quinn não se contentou. Ela enfiou dois dedos novamente em Rachel e bombeou com lascivia. Ela bebeu dos gemidos estrangulados que sua namorada emitia. Sua querida namorada indefesa.

Quinn sentia-se poderosa e cruel. Ela ia honrar seus próprios desejos e iria trepar com Rachel de todas as maneiras que ela quisesse.

**N/A: Peço desculpas mais uma vez pela demora absurda desta postagem. Me afastei da função de escritora em virtude dos estudos. Espero que apreciem este capitulo. ^^**


	51. Um Momento no Tempo

Capitulo 51: Um momento no tempo.

Quinn era uma pessoa que cumpria suas promessas. E ela cumpriria sua promessa de foder Rachel a exaustão em diferentes etapas. Porque ela estava zangada. Ela estava zangada com Rachel. Ela estava zangada com o destino que parecia não querer dar uma pausa a elas. E ela mencionou que estava zangada com Rachel?

Mas então Rachel a olharia daquele jeito confuso e ela amoleceria.

_Aquela maldita feiticeirazinha._

Mas amolecida ou não, Quinn queria e _iria_ trepar com ela.

Rachel fez menção de se erguer da posição em que estava, mas foi impedida por Quinn.

"Não se atreva..." a voz dela era sedosamente perigosa.

Rachel não se mexeu mais nenhum centímetro.

Satisfeita, Quinn se afastou apenas o suficiente para apreciar a posição em que ela deixou sua namorada. Sua apreciação durou apenas um momento. Ela queria partir logo para ação.

Com mãos firmes e persuasivas, ela massageou a carne firme e macia que era o bumbum da cantora. Era um belo bumbum, durinho e empinado. Ele foi muitas vezes objeto de seus desejos e de suas sessões privadas de masturbação.

Muitas vezes no colégio, ela tinha que se controlar quando intimidava Rachel, controlar a vontade quase animalesca de avançar sobre ela sem que todos estivessem olhando. Avançar sobre ela e dar vazão ao se desejo de tocar no corpo pequeno e esbelto, do jeito que ela queria.

Agora ela podia fazer isso ao seu bel prazer.

Ela apertou um pouco a carne da namorada e depois afastou os dois montes macios para revelar o ânus dela. O único lugar que ela ainda não desvirginou. E que ela pretendia fazê-lo em algum momento sem data prevista.

E esse pensamento quase a fez gozar.

Rachel ficou visivelmente tensa.

"Quinn?" Sua voz saiu num fiapo medroso.

Quinn imediatamente olhou nos olhos amedrontados de sua Rachel. Ela imediatamente suavizou-se. Ela jamais queria que Rachel achasse que ia ser submetida a qualquer coisa que ela não quisesse fazer.

Mas ai vem a pergunta, então o que era tudo isso que ela estava fazendo?

Simples.

Rachel corresponde e sempre corresponderia ao elo que as unia. Portanto, o sexo era uma consequência natural disso.

"Não se preocupe, só vou tirar a virgindade do seu lindo cuzinho, quando você estiver preparada. Não se zangue comigo. Pois os mesmo direitos que eu tenho sobre você, você também os tem sobre mim." Quinn falou com a voz carregada de promessas eróticas.

Choque cobria toda a extensão do rosto de Rachel.

_Christian Gray não era nada, comparado com Quinn._

Rachel fez menção de se erguer novamente, e novamente a voz de Quinn a deteve.

"Eu não disse que você podia se mover Rachel, eu ainda não terminei de te chupar" A voz arrastada da loira fez o estomago da morena se agitar em antecipação.

-x-x-x-

Rachel nunca em um milhão de anos achou que Quinn fosse do tipo que usasse um linguajar tão sujo. Mas também ela não achou que Quinn fosse tão predadora sexual assim.

Ela tinha medo de se mexer e fazer Quinn enlouquecer. Não que ela já não estivesse louca neste momento. Aliás, elas duas.

Quinn estava fodendo com ela.

_Com e sem trocadilho._

Essa era a Quinn que Rachel estava acostumada a lidar. Menos a parte do sexo. O sexo era novo pra ela, afinal ela perdeu parte de sua memória, então dêem um desconto.

E Rachel lamentou todas as vezes em que ela foi cutucar a onça com a vara curta. Porque ela fazia isso mesmo?

_Ah é... Porque ela estava com a razão._

E mesmo com a razão, ela irritantemente acabava por baixo...

_Sem trocadilhos agora._

No atual momento ela ainda estava chocada com a clara intenção futura de Quinn Fabray de tirar a virgindade do seu ânus.

_Então deem um desconto mesmo._

Quinn voltou a chupá-la com dolorosa lentidão. Naquela posição de cachorrinho mesmo. Ela empinou a bunda dela bem alto, para assim ela ter acesso a sua vagina.

Foi uma posição de curta duração.

Quinn voltou a vira-la, agora ela estava de barriga pra cima com metade do dorso no sofá e a outra parte fora dele, apoiada nos ombros da loira. Quinn voltou a dedicar total atenção ao clitóris já sensível do boquete anterior.

Ela usou sua língua para ficar esfregando e provocando o montinho de carne. Depois ela iria deslizar a ponta até a fenda úmida e usar seus dedos para expor ainda mais sua buceta rosada. Ora ela lambia vagarosamente e depois penetrava nela. Ela fazia isso a intervalos regulares. Depois ela voltava e chupava o clitóris.

Rachel rolou seus olhos em absoluto prazer.

-x-x-x-

Quinn era oficialmente viciada na buceta da namorada. Quando estavam a sós, Quinn passava longas horas chupando e chupando da bucetinha de Rachel. Ela bebia cada orgasmo que arrancava da morena. Era um prazer muito secreto dela. E um bônus muito importante era que Rachel era uma menina muito asseada. Ela cuidava do corpo com a mesma dedicação com a qual um judeu cuidaria de sua sinagoga. Antes do acidente, Rachel costumava brincar com a obsessão dela. Quinn nem ligava e Rachel muito menos depois de levar uma bela chupada.

Mas a parte favorita dela era quando ela se esfregava em Rachel naquele atrito gostoso. Ela deixou de chupar Rachel quando a sentiu bem próxima de gozar novamente. Com satisfação ela detectou a mini carranca da namorada ser substituída por um intenso prazer quando ela grudou suas xoxotas bem juntinhas.

Nas palavras grosseiras de Santana: _Colando o velcro. _

Os olhos de Rachel ficaram negros como carvões. E os de Quinn denunciavam uma tempestade indomável. Ela balançou seu quadril fazendo o clitóris de ambas se tocarem.

Elas gemeram juntas.

Quinn rebolou e estocou obscenamente. Se ela tivesse um pau, ela faria questão de gozar tudo dentro de Rachel. Demarcando seu território até dentro dela. Ela continuou a aumentar o ritmo até os sons de prazer de Rachel encherem seus ouvidos.

"Quinn... Oh... Quinn" Rachel gemia o nome dela como um mantra.

Quinn tinha planos a longos prazos de fazer Rachel gemer o nome dela e dizer que sua bucetinha apertada pertencia somente a ela. Cada pedacinho daquela linda bucetinha lisinha e apertada.

Rachel iria soltar um grito de prazer, mas foi impedida pela boca gulosa da namorada que necessitava engolir aquele grito de gozo. Foi simplesmente fantástico!

Quinn esperou até que os últimos resquícios do orgasmo de Rachel se dissipassem para então ter o seu _gran finale. _Ela se pôs de pé e trouxe a cabeça de Rachel rente a sua própria buceta sedenta de prazer, com dois dedos ela afastou suas próprias dobras molhadas e sem pedir permissão, ela fechou a lacuna entre a boca de Rachel e sua buceta.

Rachel entendeu muito bem o que era que Quinn queria, e rasgada pela luxuria recém apresentada a ela, a morena fez um boquete tão bem feito que o gozo de Quinn até escorreu pelos cantos da boca dela.

A visão fez Quinn ainda mais ferozmente territorial.

Rachel estava marcada, e ela pertencia somente a Quinn Fabray.

-x-x-x-

Era de noite, o frio que a tempestade trouxe não inibiu as duas amantes de permanecerem nuas. Quinn estava recostada confortavelmente contra a cabeceira da cama com varias camadas de travesseiros para deixá-la confortável. Rachel estava deita sobre ela, sua cabeça repousava sobre o melhor e mais macio dos travesseiros, os seios macios e firmes da cheeleader.

Quinn deslizava preguiçosamente seus dedos ao longo da coluna da morena. Como um violinista sentindo as cordas de seu instrumento. Ela estava tão feliz, ela estava tão satisfeita...

_Ela estava pra caralho de satisfeita._

Quinn era a primeira a admitir a si mesma que paciência nunca foi seu forte quando o assunto era Rachel. Mas ela não estava arrependida de maneira nenhuma. Nada do que ela fizesse para manter Rachel ao seu lado a faria se arrepender de suas ações.

Quinn tem uma gota de suor a escorrer-lhe da testa para seu templo, atingindo o cabelo atrás da orelha que já está úmido. No estômago, as pernas e os braços, ela se sente pegajosa. Seu corpo é pressionado contra Rachel, e os seus suores se misturam. Enquanto ela tenta recuperar o fôlego, ela sente uma mão em seu pescoço, acariciando seus cabelos, espalhando-o sobre o travesseiro.

Ela solta um beijo para o templo de Rachel e penteia seu cabelo longe de sua testa

A morena se encolhe um pouco mais para perto dela, realmente não se importando que o calor no quarto é quase sufocante. Cada centímetro de pele de Quinn, ela pode atingir, ela quer contra a sua própria pele. Suas pernas, braços, seios... A respiração contra o seu ouvido se torna mais profundo, e ela é quase certeza de que a loira está adormecida, até que um esporádico beijo encontra o seu caminho para a bochecha.

Sorrindo, Rachel vira para seu lado direito, assim que o comprimento de seu tronco é pressionado contra Quinn. Suas pernas se entrelaçam. Uma perna pálida com uma perna bronzeada no meio.

Quinn ama o contraste.

A forma como a perna dela parece mais pálida na escuridão, e da forma que a pele de Rachel parece fundir-se, seus corpos parecem derreter uma na outra. Seus seios se tocam e seus corpos se fundem, seu ventre alvo contra o bronzeado, estômago liso é mais quente que o habitual, é abraçado. Olhos castanhos encontram os de Quinn e sorriem.

O silêncio não é desconfortável, e de alguma forma, Quinn não fica surpresa. Ela acha que deveria ser, talvez apreensiva sobre como o dia de hoje acabou. Ela não é, e ela se pergunta se as coisas com Rachel sempre vai ser esse kamikase.

_Obviamente._

Bem, ela não pode dizer que ela não pensou nisso antes, Rachel nua e fazendo coisas indescritíveis para ela, e vice e versa. É impossível para ela pensar, que um dia ela achou que isto era errado.

Que Rachel era o _errado_.

Mas na verdade o errado... Ou a errada neste caso era ela.

Graças a Deus que ela abriu os olhos a tempo.

Elas se pertencem, amontoadas e prensadas e abraçadas. Estranhamente a lembra da forma da Terra, a forma que você pode colocar todos os continentes juntos, a América do Sul com a África e América do Norte com a Europa. Ela sorri e Rachel espelha a ela. Quinn só então percebe que ela está meditando diretamente para aqueles profundos olhos castanhos.

"Eu acho que nós somos como a Terra" Ela sussurra, e imediatamente se sente como uma idiota. Mas Rachel arqueia a sobrancelha e curva ligeiramente a boca em diversão.

"O que você quer dizer?" Ela pergunta. Seu hálito quente contra o rosto da loira. Ela começa a arrastar as pontas dos dedos para cima e para baixo da nuca de Quinn.

O movimento traz à tona todos os tipos de reações. Os olhos esverdeados caem lentamente e sua respiração fica rasa em sua garganta. Há um formigueiro se instalando em seu peito e excitação entre suas pernas. Calafrios estão em ascensão por todo o couro cabeludo e estômago, ela se sente como pipocas estourando dentro de si. Ela sorri, e quase esquece de responder a morena curiosa.

"Sabe quando você ... Coloca todos os continentes juntos?" Ela pergunta timidamente. Mas estreita ainda mais o espaço entre elas. Rachel sorri timidamente.

"Como a América do Norte e Europa." Rachel diz, movendo a mão esquerda do pescoço pálido para arrastar a palma da mão na lateral de seus seios pressionados. "África e América do Sul." Ela sussurra, deslizando ao longo das costelas de Quinn para a barriga dela. Quinn suspira e seu corpo se movimenta por vontade própria ao comando silencioso de Rachel.

"Sim..." Quinn sussurra excitada de novo.

Tudo faz sentido, agora que ela usa seu tempo para pensar nisso. Rachel sempre viu ela vacilar quando falavam tão perto uma da outra, ela não perdia os olhares de saudade ou os olhares de adoração. Rachel sabia e não sabia.

Mas ela nunca perguntou por que ela mesma não se permitia fazer isso.

Mas agora é melhor, ela gosta que não haja necessidade de explicação. Ela não tem certeza de que ela tem mesmo uma explicação. E ela sabe que Rachel não vai ficar quieta por muito tempo. E seria estanho se ela ficasse. Ela apenas decidiu que era melhor aproveitar o momento, um momento em que atualmente Rachel estava saciada e totalmente manhosa pós sexo. Quinn amava ter Rachel assim. Mesmo que pra isso ela tenha que sequestrar, chantagear ou o que for necessário para ela ter sua namorada sob seu poder.

_Muito arrogante? _

_Processem-me. _

Quinn tomou a boca da namorada novamente e virou seu corpo de modo que ela ficasse por cima. Elas se beijaram lentamente, suas línguas se enroscando preguiçosamente, fazendo movimentos de atiçar obscenamente seus sentidos.

"Você não pode querer resolver tudo com sexo, sabia?" Rachel conseguiu dizer.

Quinn sorriu cruelmente pra ela.

"E você acha que consegue me impedir?" Rachel tentou se mexer, mas Quinn não permitiu.

"Sua..." Provavelmente Rachel iria xingar se Quinn não fosse rápida em cala-la.

"Não!" Ela disse energicamente. "Você pode ficar com raiva o quanto você quiser. Eu não me importo. E você quer saber por que eu não me importo? Eu não vou te perder pra uma coitada que acha que tem alguma chance de entrar na sua calcinha." Quinn estava furiosa. Seus olhos chegavam a ficar mais escuros e _acesos._

Rachel pela primeira vez agiu totalmente em contrário do que se era esperado dela em tal situação.

Ela revirou os olhos para Quinn.

"Você não é dona de mim"

O choque no rosto de Quinn quase fez Rachel rir na cara dela. O que não seria apreciado, com certeza.

Uma veia da espessura de um cabo de aço começou a se destacar na testa da loira. Rachel meditou se ela poderia entrar no livro dos recordes...

Um dedo muito determinado começou a esfregar o clitóris muito sensível de Rachel. A morena arregalou os olhos na mesma hora.

Quinn iria provar que ela era dona _sim, _de cada pedacinho de Rachel Berry.

-x-x-x-

Horas mais tarde as pancadas de chuva ainda eram fortes e persistentes. Apesar de o aquecedor estar ligado, o pouco do frio que conseguia se infiltrar na casa trazia um equilíbrio perfeito de temperatura.

O ambiente perfeito para Quinn. Ela bebericava uma xícara de chá, sentada em uma confortável poltrona. Ela passou um longo tempo com seus olhos voltados apenas para a figura adormecida de Rachel.

Ainda a incomodava que Rachel tivesse diversos hematomas feios cobrindo seu corpo. Ela odiava que isso causasse desconforto na morena. Tudo por causa de acontecimentos infelizes que se descarrilaram loucamente.

Mas tudo vai ficar bem.

Ainda a espanta, como tudo é tão macio, molhado e lento com Rachel. Rachel tem _essa coisa_, quando ela sempre sabe como ou onde tocar. Uma perfeita lady. Quinn riu silenciosamente. Rachel toda delicada, e ela agindo como uma mulher das cavernas.

A loira achava que ela nunca iria se livrar dessa veia possessiva. E pra falar a verdade, ela nem queria. Ela era desse jeito e não iria mudar. Ela apenas poderia _adaptar. _Ela era uma líder, ela nasceu líder. Portanto, coisas menores, problemas menores, ela não deixaria que se transformassem em problemas maiores. Lindsay é um exemplo disso.

Obviamente ela teria que proceder com cuidado, pois Rachel arrancaria a pele dela se algo de muito grave acontecesse com sua mais nova _amiga_.

_Blargh_

_Que mal gosto._

Quinn até poderia admitir que ela tenha passado um pouquinho dos limites em relação a sua antipatia. Não que ela vá admitir é claro. Mas sua abordagem tem que ser mais sorrateira e eficiente, sem levantar suspeitas. Rachel já estava de orelha em pé nesse sentido.

Quinn rolou os olhos. As vezes Rachel não tinha a mínima noção das coisas, mas em outras ocasiões ela era mais atenta que um falcão. Quinn se levantou da poltrona e colocou sua xícara já vazia, sobre a mezinha do abajur. Ela voltou para a cama para se aconchegar com Rachel.

Só Deus sabe o que ela vai ter que lidar na parte da manhã.

-x-x-x-

Rachel nunca achou que fosse tão difícil sair da cama. Ela como uma pessoa enérgica, tinha dificuldade de compreender como as pessoas não gostavam de saltar da cama na primeira hora da manhã e ir praticar algum tipo de exercício.

Bem, ela não entendia até agora...

O dia raiou, mas sob o peso de uma leva chuva. O friozinho por si só desencorajaria o mais ativo dos seres humanos a querer sair da cama. Mas para Rachel a dificuldade era maior, some-se a isso ela estar envolta por um corpo pecaminosamente nu, então você entenderia porque uma pessoa matinal como _ela, _estaria encontrando dificuldade em sair da cama.

Amaldiçoando até o ultimo fio de cabelo loiro de Quinn Fabray, Rachel fez um esforço descomunal de se desvencilhar dela. Mas quem disse que aquela branquela possessiva deixava? Rachel não soube o porquê de um pensamento relacionado a uma jiboia havia atravessado sua mente.

Dando de ombros mentalmente, ela foi se contorcendo com o máximo de cuidado para não acordar a predadora sexual que também jogava como líder de torcida.

Rachel fez uma anotação mental para descobrir o que diabos Sue colocava na vitamina daquelas meninas. Fala sério! Essas garotas poderiam muito bem chutar a bunda de qualquer um de seu caminho.

Depois de muito custo, Rachel triunfou em seu intento.

Antes de sair do quarto ela pegou um robe que estava jogado sobre uma poltrona e se enrolou nele. Nua é que ela não iria ficar desfilando pela casa. Vai que Quinn a agarra de novo.

Só de pensar nisso, seu corpo traidor se arrepiou todo.

"_Bruxa!" _Rachel resmungou.

Sim! Quinn era uma bruxa sedutora de virgens talentosas da Broadway.

Ela foi até a cozinha fazer o café. Sua mente estava muito cheia e ela precisava fazer alguma coisa para se distrair. E ao contrario do que muita gente pensa dela, cozinhar era uma grande terapia pra ela e não cantar a toda hora.

Enquanto ela arrumava alguns ingredientes para fazer panquecas, ela ficou especulando o que seria seus próximos movimentos agora. Sim, porque ela não estava esperando passar a noite inteira transando e recebendo orgasmos alucinantes de uma líder de torcida briguenta e possessiva. E fora que ela ainda tinha muito o que pensar sobre a sua atual situação familiar.

A morena suspirou, porque nessa casa não tem ingredientes veganos? Custava muito? Quinn como uma atleta deveria ter em sua dispensa ingredientes naturais.

Talvez só de pirraça ela jogasse fora todo aquele bacon da geladeira e o encheria com legumes e verduras. Ela deixaria aquela geladeira parecendo uma floresta.

Ela estava tão entretida com seus planos de horticultura e fazendo um grande café da manhã, que ela nem se deu conta da presença da bruxa... Digo, da loira devassa.

O som de uma garganta limpando fez Rachel congelar na mesma hora.

_Oh! A bruxa acordou!_

A morena se virou na mesma hora.

"Nem pense em me enfeitiçar com seus poderes de bruxa devassa!" Rachel disse a sério.

Quinn levantou uma sobrancelha pra ela.

"O quê?" A loira estava genuinamente confusa e divertida.

"Você ouviu! Não pense que seus poderes sexualmente devassos vão me corromper!" Rachel balbuciou incapaz de desgrudar os olhos do corpo de Quinn, que esta usando um robe indecentemente semi-transparente.

Rachel sabia que ela fez isso de propósito.

Quinn abriu um largo sorriso pra ela. Para seu imenso desagrado.

_Bruxa !_

_Bruxa !_

_Bruxa !_

Quinn caminhou sedutoramente até a mesa. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo, e fazia com eficácia. Rachel não tirava os olhos dela. Cada movimento era astutamente feito para ter impacto sobre a morena.

Rachel olhou feio pra loira, que em troca permaneceu sorrindo sedutoramente.

"Você não precisava se levantar para fazer o café da manhã. Eu tinha planos de prepará-lo mais tarde, e levá-lo pra você na cama." Quinn comentou casualmente.

Rachel sabia que ela estava dando a entender que queria que elas ainda estivessem enroscadas na cama, se não dormindo, mas pelo menos fazendo sexo oral uma na outra.

Rachel franziu a testa. Porque é que ela pensou isso mesmo? Seu plano era não deixar Quinn enrola-la sexualmente, e aqui estava ela própria pensando em coisas que possivelmente elas duas estariam fazendo se ainda estivessem na cama.

_Foco Rachel!_

Quinn deve ter percebido que ela estava corada porque ela tinha um sorriso irritante no rosto.

Rachel iria entupir aquela geladeira de brócolis australianos. Só de vingança!

-x-x-x-

Quinn realmente não esperava se divertir tanto de manhã. Uma diversão sadia pelo menos. Ela tinha em mente coisas mais sexuais com o que fazer com Rachel.

Mas ter a miniatura de diva agindo adoravelmente valia a pena.

Quinn permitiu a Rachel ditar o ritmo do café da manhã. Mas só porque ela achou muito engraçado a morena empilhar torres e torres de panquecas em cima da mesa, como se fosse uma parede que iria impedi-la de chegar a até a cantora.

Quinn riu silenciosamente.

Rachel tomava café, mas olhava altamente desconfiada pra ela. Quinn retribuía com o sorriso mais perversamente sexual. E ela ficava satisfeita de ver o efeito que tinha sobre a outra menina.

"Rachel?"

A morena se engasgou com o próprio café. Ela estava tão preocupada com os movimentos suspeitos da loira, que quando Quinn falou com ela, ela não evitou de se assustar.

Rachel estava ruborizada pela sua própria falta de jeito.

"Rachel?" A voz de Quinn estava praticamente em cima dela.

A morena olhou assustada pra ela.

"Você se queimou?" A voz de Quinn estava atada com preocupação.

"N-Não"

Não convencida, Quinn puxou Rachel delicadamente da cadeira e a levou até a pia. Sem constrangimento algum ela abriu o robe da morena a deixando-a completamente nua para ela.

"Quinn!" Rachel guinchou.

A loira nem ligou. Ela molhou o guardanapo que estava em cima da pia e limpou Rachel dos danos que sua falta de atenção lhe provocou. Dizer que Rachel estava sem ação era um eufemismo. Rachel era uma estatua viva.

Rachel pegou a mão da loira antes que se desviassem por outros caminhos.

"Quinn..."

"Rachel..."

Quinn abriu seu próprio robe e o deixou deslizar por seu corpo e se amontoar a seus pés.

Agora eram as duas que estavam em pé de igualdade... Por assim dizer.

"Me deixa ter este momento?" Quinn pediu.

_Sim! Ela pediu!_

Rachel sabia que ela nunca seria capaz de negar alguma coisa a Quinn. Mesmo que tudo estivesse uma bagunça no momento.

A morena engoliu em seco e deu um breve aceno de cabeça para Quinn.

Quinn sorriu tão feliz para Rachel, que a própria ficou hipnotizada de novo. Era injusto na verdade. E Rachel quase fez uma cara de amuada. Quase, porque Quinn estava se inclinando na direção dela para beijá-la e a morena iria para uma outra dimensão nesse momento.

**N/A: Primeiro de tudo, eu sei do absurdo que foi o tempo em que fiquei sem atualizar esta fic. Como leitora me indignava muito quando uma fic que acompanhava passava muito tempo sem atualização, mas como escritora, sei de alguns obstáculos que se apresentam no caminho. Mais uma vez só peço que me perdoem. E vocês podem ter certeza que pode levar o tempo que for, mas esta fic terá sim um fim, jamais abandonarei as pessoas que foram muito gentis em acompanhar esta historia. A todos vocês só posso agradecer, e aos que começaram a ler agora, obrigada.**

**Divirtam-se **


End file.
